Lies of the Wandering Soul
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: How far would you go to find love? Lie about your name, where you live, or that you are an international platinum recording artist? Well Annabeth Chase did and now she regrets every second she lies, having met and fallen for Percy Jackson, a student at NYU and learning his tragic story isn't making it any easier. What happens when he finds out? Will he stay or leave her? Mortal AU.
1. The Day They First Met Part One

Chapter One: The Day They First Met Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

_Added Songs – In Order Of Appearance_  
_No songs in this chapter._

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey, this is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction and I hope you enjoy my first chapter. I hope you like it, I have worked seriously hard on this so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Today was another typical day for twenty-three year old Percy Jackson. Wake up at six-thirty, prep for work, catch the bus and grab a cab to the center of town and arrive seven-thirty sharp at the Cloud Olympus Cafe where he worked as a regular old barista. He had such a long day ahead of him, the café being the most popular and successful one in all of New York City.

"Can I get an Americano with a triple shot?" A customer ordered as Percy did his job as usual every day. He smiled as he handed the brunette her regular order and had her exact change ready because she always paid with a twenty and her drink usually cost seven dollars, thirty-seven cents. "Thank you Percy. Call me." The brunette winked as she exited the café.

Life had been really rough for Percy; he grew up with an abusive step-father since his father had abandoned him when he was born and then was left with his mom to fend for themselves and then proceeded to marry his abusive step-father. He was now a mature twenty-three year old with hopes and dreams, and is working on getting a degree in marine biology.

When he had turned the ripe old age of eighteen, he gave the police evidence showing the true side of his abusive step-father, saving both his mom and himself from further pain. They were both brutally beaten by him, and now after long years of abuse they were finally free of him. Percy was a shell of the person he wanted to be and it drove him crazy but he learned that he shouldn't let it hold him back from what he wanted to be.

Percy has lived alone for the past two years in his New York apartment, his best friend Grover Underwood used to live with him but he moved out two years ago when he got engaged to his four-year girlfriend, Juniper Johnson, and a year ago, they were united in marriage and are happily living together, their lives filled with love and romance.

Percy didn't ever have much luck in the love department; he had a few serious relationships that went so wrong for him. His first relationship was first love for him, he had a girlfriend by the name of Calypso Greaves, they were high school sweethearts, well they got together when Percy turned sixteen and they were together for a year and she broke his heart. Cheated on him, never asked who she was with behind his back because it hurt him too much to even ask.

Now she is a music pop star, but she cannot compete with Platinum recording artist Annabeth Chase who is on top of her game. Percy hadn't seen her since they separated but he heard about her making a career in the music industry but he didn't really care because she broke him.

His next flame was an art student by the name of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she and Percy weren't too serious but they kinda were in a way, they got together when he was eighteen and um... broke up, well he was actually dumped once again after six months, and yet it still hurt him badly, having opened up to someone again, only to have his heart torn apart again.

Percy wanted something more serious and all Rachel wanted was to have his body, she was just looking for a good experience with a strong powerful man but because Percy was so closed off and was not ready to go that far with Rachel and she just turned round and said good-bye and left him there in his apartment.

The one lost relationship that hit him really hard and the most recent to hurt him was the one he had with Reyna, she was it for him, they were together for three years, and then just like that, she was gone, and I don't mean she left him, she passed away. That was a year ago, Percy was completely closed off person now, completely swore against love because of Reyna but not because of her leaving him, because she died in a tragic accident. She was as a tactic's officer in the US Navy, and she was appointed to the USS Midway Aircraft Carrier when it had a major system malfunction.

An explosion in the engine room killed all twelve people inside, Reyna one of them. At the time she was doing an inspection when it blew, she never made it and Percy was affected badly by it, cause when she was scheduled to return from the coast (which was two days after she died), Percy was going to ask her to marry him. And it was just before Christmas.

He still had the ring, and all of her stuff was tucked away in the back of his closet in his apartment. They didn't live together but she spent all her time there. He had a rough life, and he desperately wanted to feel that love again, since he lost Reyna it had been hard for him to get back on his feet but he had done it but he was still broken inside.

Something about today felt different, his sixth sense nagged at him. Every day was just a regular day for him but something about today felt different.

As Percy worked his usual afternoon shift, and he smiled to himself as the door opened and a new customer walked in. He knew every regular that walked in but this was most definitely a brand new customer, first time one no doubt. This girl had long black curly hair and she had a beautiful unique eye color. She had what seemed to be electric blue but it was way, way darker and its shifting colours made her look unpredictable..

She had on a plain simple T-Shirt with 'JUST BEING ME,' written exactly like that, caps and all in red on a plain black back drop that was the shirt. She had on a pair of old faded jeans, tattered and torn, but at the same time, it was funky and unique and different. She had a regular sea green fleece hoodie on top of her shirt and a pair of black Nike trainers.

"Morning ma'am. My name is Percy, what can I do for you today." He spoke calmly, his lopsided and quirky grin plastered on his face as the woman walked up to the till. She smiled and tapped her finger against her chin, deep in thought as she debated over what she wanted. It wasn't busy at this time of day so he didn't mind.

"Can I please have a vanilla Chai latte, with a dollop of foam, two shots and a piece of quiche but which quiche should I get. What do you recommend?" She asked curiously, her eyes focused on his, as Percy turned his gaze to the variety of savory quiches, finally coming to a decision.

"I recommend that if you are vegetarian which I highly doubt you are, I would go with the feta and spinach but if you are not a vegetarian, I would go with a subtle but delicious slice of regular of ham and cheese, it is the best in the city." She hummed, deep in thought once more and she gave a thumbs up as Percy neatly cut her a slice of the homemade quiche and placing it on the plate for her.

He quickly prepped her coffee, placing the lid neatly onto the Styrofoam cup and led her to a table and placed the things down neatly on the table as she took a seat. "If you need anything feel free to ask. I already said this but I am Percy, Percy Jackson." He said as he extended his hand out in a vouch of friendship.

"Nice to meet you. I am Anna, Anna Olympia." She said as she accepted his extension of friendship and she shook his hand happily. He enjoyed the feel of her hand in his and blushed when he realized that he was still holding her hand. She pulled away blushing and had grabbed out a pen and a notebook, she scribbled something on it and then tore a page out of the book and handed it Percy.

"What is this?" Percy asked looking at the piece of paper, a sequence of numbers written on the paper, short, only about ten digits long. It also had her name written above it, 'What was it?' was the only question running through Percy's mind.

"It's my number. Give me a ring sometime, maybe we could meet for coffee one of these days." She suggested in a pleased yet nervous tone. Percy smiled and tucked the number in the back pocket of his jeans and smiled as he said good-bye and went back to work.

Percy was in a good mood the entire day having met Anna, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to start hanging out with women, I mean he hung out very often with his cousin and that but he hadn't dated anyone since he found out about Reyna's death. Anna had left about an hour after Percy met her and in a way he already missed her.

Walking down the street he smiled as he listened to his favorite artist, a beautiful young artist exactly his age, goes by the name of Annabeth Chase. She was beautiful, bodacious and has a laid back kind of vibe but she is passionate and serious about her music and tuition too. Graduated from Harvard with masters in Architecture even while she worked on her music.

Appearance wise, she is stunning, and the same thing can be said about her voice. She has long curly blonde hair and she has such a unique and exquisite eye color. She has grey eyes that suited her. Percy's favorite song was 'Here I am.' He enjoyed humming to the music as he rode the nine pm bus to his stop.

He fiddled with his keys when he arrived in front of his apartment door, when he found it; he entered his ordinary apartment where he lived. Locking the door behind him, he sighed and headed to his bedroom, he didn't have classes today or tomorrow which pleased him greatly. He stopped and went to his kitchen and dug in his deep freeze searching for a microwave dinner.

He found a ready meal beef lasagna and popped it into the microwave setting the timer for ten minutes and he sighed as he headed straight to his room, pulling on a pair of pajama boxers and a matching black vest and as he carried his jeans to the wash basket, the piece of paper tucked in the back pocket of his jeans.

He picked it up, smiling and then he frowned, he felt odd but in a good way but he sighed as he crumpled up the paper and chucked it into the small basket waste basket and he went to his cupboard, the very back of it and pulled out a sealed cardboard box and placed it on the bed. He hesitantly looked at the top, 'Reyna,' written capital letters with a black bold marker.

He breathed in, nervously pulling out his pocket knife, flicking the blade out, stabbing the blade into the silver duct tape that kept the box closed and pulled the blade through, splitting the tape open. He blew off the blanket of feathery dust that had accumulated on the box, due to the fact he hadn't opened it once since Reyna's passing and ran his hand over the top of it.

He breathing stuttered as he started hesitantly started opened the panels of the worn out cardboard box, his heart drumming against his rib cage, a lump formed in his through as he gazed down into the box, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at all of Reyna's old trinkets.

He reached in and pulled out a plush toy dolphin, his hand shaking as he held it up to look at it, recalling the day he gave her this little good luck charm on her first briefing onto the aircraft carrier. It brought back painful memories, although they were all wonderful memories of her smile and face, it ripped his heart right out of his chest and he quickly dropped it back into the box and shook away the memory.

So many old things that belonged to his girlfriend, but the one thing that haunted him, that was staring him in the face was the small rounded plush red ring box, seated on top of the item he was looking for, Reyna's diary. He grabbed the sea-foam green book and pulled it out from underneath the ring box, he had no intention of ever opening it ever again.

He pulled off the stretchy black band that kept the book closed, placing it on the bed next to him and he calmly sat down on the bed next to the box, but he didn't open it, he just stared at the cover, a small smile creeping onto his lips and he remembered the day he gave her this, he had never seen a smile that big on woman's face before, it gave him the necessary strength to open the diary to its first page.

He gazed down at the oddly crisp and fresh white page that was covered with scribbles and loops of writing formed neatly across the page and smiled as he ran his finger over the writing, reading the deep and personal thoughts of his deceased girlfriend, never realizing how deep she went.

He flipped through various odd pages of her diary and he found a book mark sticking out of the diary and he pulled it and opened it to the last page of writing. His eyes widened, his hand started shaking, his lip quivering uncontrollably as he looked at the date on top of the page. It was December 23rd, 2013; this was the day that Reyna died.

He couldn't find it in himself to read the last thing she wrote before the accident, the tears poured from his eyes like a river as he gazed down at the page, sobbing uncontrollably as he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his sobs in an attempt to calm himself down which was an epic fail, he needed to take a breather.

He just closed his eyes and steadied his breathing but taking in deeper breaths, he never realized just how hard this would be for him, almost a year and he could barely look at her things without having an emotional breakdown. He did the one thing that calmed him down, he remembered the day he first met Reyna, it was the day that changed his life all those years ago. It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon, three and a half years ago and Percy was once again working at the cafe...

* * *

_Percy was as enthusiastic as ever, beaming with pride as he started his next day of work. The cafe was buzzing with life once again on this fine afternoon and Percy felt great. Many beautiful woman had come into the room and tried to give him their number but he couldn't find it in himself to accept any of them._

_Percy wasn't looking for a relationship right now, considering he had recently just been dumped by Rachel and even though they weren't that serious, Percy wished they were more but he could be with someone who just wanted his body and not his love, and anyway he was focusing on school and that._

_The bell at the entrance rang and another customer entered the cafe, it was a woman, she had curly black hair that was tied into a single low lose ponytail. She was wearing a pair of worn down faded three-quarter jeans and a simple red zipped up hoodie and a pair of black trainers._

_She came right to Percy and smiled at him and Percy looked down and smiled inconspicuously at her, quite taken back by her and he felt that he would blush if he stared into her perfect charcoal eyes, that were as dark as midnight. "What can I get you?" he asked curiously like he did with every customer._

_"Can I please just have a cinnamon Chai latte with extra foam to go." She asked politely as she dug in her wallet for the money, Percy happily poured the latte into the regular Styrofoam cup and placed the lid on, grabbing a spoon and two sugars and handed it to her. 'Thanks, how much it is."_

_Percy looked in her hand and saw that she didn't have enough, and judging from her clothes, she really didn't have much do so he felt a sense or more of an obligation to help a damsel in distress. "Don't worry, it's on me." He said politely and she blushed beet red and smiled at him._

_"Thank you so much. I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, how can I repay you, um what's your name." She asked, wanting to know more about this kind gentleman that was Percy Jackson._

_"Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. You can repay me by having dinner with me tonight, sounds fair enough?" Percy asked in a quizzing tone and she smiled at him and nodded, accepting his offer. "I will pick you up from here at seven, sounds good."_

_"Perfect, I can join you." A voice shouted from behind Reyna and a woman looking exactly like Reyna and she was wearing a leather jumpsuit with a pair of high-heeled boots that were black as hell."Hi, I am Hylla Shannon Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna's twin sister, and thanks for inviting us to dinner."_

_"Um Hylla, he payed for my coffee and I am taking him to dinner, dear sister, as on a date." Reyna growled at her sister all Hylla did was laugh at her twin._

_"Oh please, you choose him as a possible future lover, he is decent but what will you gain from such a mediocre relationship." Percy stared at the woman, completely shocked by the statement just made about him and Reyna looked furious, the two started arguing and Percy found himself unable to stop smiling, he found this so amusing._

_"Guys, calm down," Percy asked politely and they turned round and faced him, Reyna smiling brightly, Hylla scowling at him. "How about this, if I am such mediocre boyfriend material, then how about you both come over to my apartment and I will cook you both a fancy homemade meal, and based on that, you Hylla can judge me accordingly based on the meal and my hosting and not just by the fact that I have a boring mediocre job like every regular person."_

_"That sounds fair Hylla, you can judge him, and I can judge if I he is a good cook and worthy to be in a relationship with me." Reyna said hopefully, winking at Percy and he found himself smiling as he played with his dish cloth he used to dry the coffee cups and Hylla was deep in thought, her facial expression was serious and then she grinned._

_"Ok, how about we have lunch tomorrow." Percy shook his head._

_"Sadly I cannot, I am in my final year of my studies at NYU, marine biology, my father owns the top marine biology research center in the USA." Percy stated as he leaned against the counter top, looking completely poker faced at Hylla, knowing that he had just caught her out on her analysis of him. Reyna winked at Percy with a smirk on her, Percy had played her sister so well and Percy saw it as well._

_Hylla was dumbstruck, she tried to hide her shocked expression but she just couldn't, she knew that this one was absolutely perfect, especially for her sister. He would be a perfect addition to the family. "Oh, silly me, I guess I can't come for dinner so you can return to you plans. Reyna, I will be waiting outside for you." Hylla spoke in a rushed and surprised tone and she left the counter heading outside the cafe but Percy saw her looking through the window at them._

_"So, dinner tonight. Pick you at you place." Percy said with a smirk and Reyna smiled as grabbed Percy's hand and pulled the pen out of his apron pocket and furiously wrote down something on his hand. "What is this, might I ask." Percy asked curiously as Reyna put his pen back in his black apron pocket._

_"My phone number, call me and I will text you the address." Reyna said hopefully and Percy grabbed her hand and pulled out his pen and wrote down his number on her hand. "Thanks, I look forward to tonight Percy." She said hopefully and he smiled at her. "Don't worry about Hylla, she is always like that but she will change her tune, trust me." She laughed and Percy joined in the laughter, her laugh was infectious and so was her smile. 'Bye Percy."_

_"Bye Reyna," and with that she walked out the door..._

* * *

Percy opened his eyes and breathed out, he felt so much better, that day was the highlight of his life, and boy was Reyna right when she said that her sister would change her tune, Hylla found Percy as interesting as Reyna did. Those two were inseparable, sisters for life and if anyone was as broken and destroyed as Percy was that day, it was Hylla, she lived in Washington DC and if there was anyone he could talk to, it was her.

Hylla had gotten engaged and Reyna was going to be her maid of honor, the engagement was the day before Reyna boarded the USS Midway for the last time. Although his hand was shaking, he felt calmer than he did before. His thumb traced the lines of writing, as he began reading Reyna's final thoughts, a lump formed in his throat, he began choking up badly as he started reading over Reyna's final diary entry. The tears pouring from his eyes like a waterfall as he read over the entry, his heart clenching as he read over every word to the next.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Today early morning has been rough and now I have to do an engine room inspection, besides that, everything has been great, I can't wait to go home, I miss Percy so much and I miss Hylla so much too. In just two days I am going home and I am so excited. I love it on the ship, it is amazing, but I want to be back home. I wish I was back home with him, I love Percy so much and you know something, my boyfriend isn't as covert as he thought he was with hiding that ring he has hidden in his dressing table drawer. I only just figured out what it is for and of course I would have said yes if he asked me to marry him, which is if he asked me before I left for the ship. I want to marry Percy; I want to spend my life with him, ever since we first met. I miss my Percy so much; I can't wait to see him in two days. May be if we plan quick enough, Percy and I might get married before Hylla, I can just see the look on her face, I will have finally succeeded in showing up my sister. Ha ha ha ha. Well off I go to work. I love you diary, I love you Hylla, I love you Mom and dad and most important of all, I love you Percy so much…_

* * *

Percy was bawling his eyes out, unwanted sobs escaped his throat but somehow managed to calm himself down. He smiled as he closed the diary, and placed it back in the box, well he actually dropped it because he couldn't stand to look at it anymore. His gaze was directed at the waste basket where he threw Anna's number in and he dashed to the bin and emptied it, finding the crumpled up phone number he was looking for. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number, 0779567332 (Made-up Number); and put the phone to his ear and after two rings, a feminine voice answered.

"Hello, whom I am speaking too." The voice spoke cheerfully causing Percy to smile brightly, as he thought of what to say. No fear entered his mind that is until he wanted to speak.

"Hey Anna… um, it's Percy, Percy Jackson…we met at the, um, the Olympus Cafe. I was your barista today." Percy said nervously, as he calmed himself, the difficulty of doing this was extremely hard and emotionally painful for him, this would be the first time he had asked anyone out since Reyna died one year ago.

"Oh, hey. I didn't expect for you to call me so soon." She said in a shocked tone, as if she wasn't even expecting him to call her at all. "So, might I ask why you have called me so suddenly?" She inquired, Percy's nerves starting to get the better of him.

"well, I was… sort of, may be wondering… if may be, I don't know..." Percy stuttered and then closed his eyes and breathed in, "I wanted to know if you might want to meet with me for coffee tomorrow. I don't have any work or classes tomorrow so I thought you might want to meet up... like you suggested." Percy said confidently this time, sure that he wanted to do this, to start dating again. He anxiously waited for her answer.

"Of course, I would love to go to coffee with you. How about we meet at the park, may be you could get us some coffee, you know what I like." Percy smiled and nodded, happy that this was happening.

"That sounds good. Say at about nine tomorrow we could meet at Central Park, north entrance." Percy cleverly suggested, genuinely excited about this now, having accomplished a huge step in the way forward.

"That sounds perfect. So see you tomorrow Percy. I can't wait." She said excitedly, and Percy grinned like a toddler with a lollipop and almost jumped up excitedly.

"I will see you tomorrow Anna." Percy said calmly as the phone call ended and he sighed in relief, happy and content that he was on the right track, he was going to give this a try, he wanted to give it a try and now after reading what Reyna wrote, he was ready to try and move on.

As he tucked the diary back in, he pulled out the top picture frame, smiling happily. It was taken the day before Reyna left for the ship, they went to the beach and she took a selfie of them and Percy couldn't help but print out the picture and frame it. He knew at that moment, that he would be ok, he would truly be ok.

* * *

**Hey my Fictioneers, hope you liked my first chapter, it is a part one, part two because it was tooooo long to be a chapter on its own. I hope you liked this first part, the second will be posted soon, give a huge round of applause to my fabulous beta Akakuro4869 and give a big round of applause to Captainravenworld for all the wonderful advice you gave me, and thanks to Akakuro4896 for helping me get this in tip top shape.**

**Also, I want to know what you think, let me know everything, I want to hear from you all.**

**Got to run, so see you with the next post, bye bye.**

**Michaela…**


	2. The Day They First Met Part Two

Chapter Two: The Day They First Met Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's**  
**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**  
**and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not**  
**own the songs I put into this book either.**  
**I only own my fan made characters and of course**  
**the plot line.**

_Added Songs – In Order of Appearance_  
_No One – Alicia Keys_  
_Everytime – Brittany Spears_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Enjoy this part two; I hope that you do enjoy it very much.**  
**N.B - Chasing Cars is by Snow Patrol and Boomerang by Nicole Scherzinger, are mentioned in the chapter, but the lyrics are not actually used in any part of the story.**

**Sorry, I made a mother mistake. I changed a lot in the chapter and I forgot to upload the chapter and I posted my draft of it and not my new version. my bad. Do forgive me, besides, I like this chapter better. So here is me, correcting my major boo-boo.**

* * *

Anna smiled as put the phone down, very nearly squealing with excitement. She calmed herself and walked back through to the sound booth. "Annabeth, why are you in disguise again. I thought you were out of your Anna Olympia phase." A deep voice groaned from a tall woman with straight shoulder length hair, looking roughly twenty-three, nearly twenty-four years of age, electric blue eyes and she wore a pair of black tights and a black buttoned up blouse.

She looked steamed right now, looking at her best friend and Annabeth knew that she was in trouble. Anna sighed, having been caught out by her best friend, reached up and twirled her index finger through a single lock of her curly black hair refusing to make eye contact with her best friends piercing gaze, and Anna thought to herself, that is looks could kill, she would be dead right now.

Eventually admitting defeat to her best friend's superiority, groaned in defeat as she grabbed a clump of hair and pulled off the wig upon her head and revealed her real hair. Long curly blonde hair cascaded down her face and she ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing out her natural blonde curls and tangles from having her wig on all day.

She pulled a hair band off of her wrist and tied her hair into a ponytail and stared at Thalia. She pulled out a small case from her jean pocket, popped it open and reached her hand up to her eyes and removed the electric blue contacts she wore in her eyes, revealing her youthful and vibrant grey pupils and placed them in her case and tucked it back in her pocket.

"Thalia, I have told you this before, I love being the music phenomenon that I am but I want to be a regular person too, who goes on regular dates." Annabeth blushed and her best friend of nineteen years stared wide-eyed at Annabeth. "Oh, I kind of have a date for tomorrow with a really good looking guy." Annabeth admitted guiltily and Thalia was more shocked than angry now.

"No Annabeth, no, seriously. No, come on." Thalia shrieked as she stomped over to Annabeth gripping your shoulders. "You convinced a guy to go out with you as Anna Olympia, not as Annabeth Chase. Remember what happened last time you tried to be with someone as her." She panicked as she tried to shake some sense into Annabeth.

"Yeah I remember Thalia, but it happened when I was me, you don't think I remember what he did to me, how he broke me, did you already forget that I was there!" Annabeth growled, completely enraged at the comment her best friend made, "Thalia, I need to try, or else I will always be this scared little three year old, I never want to feel the way I have felt for past ten months since I found out the truth,."

Thalia's gaze softened, she had completely forgotten the pain Annabeth had been through and not just with Luke, with everything in her entire life. Annabeth didn't have an easy childhood, she barely had her mother around because all her mother cared about was her business and he personal projects, and she was never allowed to be a regular child, got punished by her mother for failing a test by one mark, she was stripped of all of that.

Annabeth even got punished for being friends with Thalia, she could only have friends that her mother approved of and one of them was Luke (her music producer) and Juniper (her manager), and even through the brutal punishments, Annabeth still disobeyed her mother and remained friends with Thalia because she was the one person who helped her through it besides her father.

Annabeth had only been with two people, one was a fellow singer, Michael Yew. They started going out the day they met to work on their duets for each of their albums (Annabeth's first album) but their relationship was too much to handle, it got in the way of their work so they ended their relationship with a mutual agreement and Annabeth and Michael were young, they were only seventeen.

Annabeth didn't enter another relationship until just over a year later, when she started her university studies (she took night classes), she had to fly back and forth between to get to her classes and sometimes she had to Skype to her lesson but she did it and graduated with a perfect distinction like her mother wanted. But the year she started her studies, Luke kissed her and they started going out.

He was her first serious relationship; they were together for four years until Luke cheated on her for a girl called Calypso and broke her heart, completely destroying her. "Well, this one is different Thalia. I just know he is, and Anna is meeting with him at the park for coffee tomorrow. So deal with it. Can we just rehearse now?" Annabeth complained and Thalia sighed.

"Fine, I just hope you know exactly what you are doing." Thalia said as she exited the booth. "What do you want to rehearse Annie?" Thalia groaned in defeat ready to get to work.

"Let's start with 'No-One' and then go into 'Chasing Cars,' and work out the kinks before we get the band in and get recording." Thalia nodded and called the band in, consisting of Silena Beckendorf (Previously Beauregard), back-up singer and violinist, Clarisse Rodriquez (Previously La Rue) on drums; Drew on bass guitar, Piper McLean on lead guitar and Annabeth sat at the piano.

"Ok, take one on 'No One', ready Annabeth?" The producer Luke Castellan asked as the tech crew came in to record. Juniper Underwood, Annabeth's manager and close person friend next to them. She recently got married to this guy named Grover Underwood. She was happy that Juniper was happy. They were together since high school so he was like a family friend to her.

"Alright, ready girl." Juniper hyped and Annabeth nodded as she positioned the mic stand to the height that she wanted and put on her head phones. "Ok, No One, run-through, take one, in five, four, three, two, one."

The music started soft and Annabeth grabbed the microphone as she began the song...

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

It was heavily ironic that she was singing this, she wrote this song about her feelings for Luke and someone had already started to make a change within her and she had only just met him and she felt as though he was the one, maybe it was her inexperience in the love department or maybe it her second chance starting but she felt different inside today.

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

Inside her, she felt the words meant nothing and yet she was singing with so much passion as she sung her heart out. She still felt the pain and sorry inside her but it was slowly vanishing.

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
So to the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

_No one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh[x2]  
_

Everyone cheered; Annabeth was talented and owned that song. It was flawless, she had a smile on her face that couldn't be broken, and it was absolutely awesome. She felt so much better than she had since she found out what Luke did to her behind her back, and honestly, she didn't care.

"Ok guys, let's get to work on recording the next one, I want to get home as soon as possible cause I have a very important meeting tomorrow." Annabeth announced excitedly with a blush creeping on her face. Everyone stared at her but let it slide and Annabeth prepared for her next song.

* * *

A few hours later...

"You were awesome today Annabeth." Luke cheered as he hugged his favorite artist. "You killed it today." He responded excitedly. Annabeth was hesitant to hug him but did anyway, because it was awkward between since the break-up but they were still friends, you could say.

"Thanks Luke." She appreciated the support she had from Luke, he loved it. But he was just flattering her like he always did for the last ten months since the incident. He just did it to make her cry and she barely noticed because usually as soon as she left, she burst into tears but today she didn't, which was odd for her.

He did it as a way to mock her, since he cheated on her, any comment he said to her hurt her because at the night of the party, he admitted to her that everything he ever said to her was a lie, so she is very sensitive to anything and everything he says to her and emotionally breaks down even though she is stronger than that.

"So, Annie, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink with me tomorrow, so we can hang out." Annabeth smiled awkwardly, having to decline such a wonderful but horrible offer, considering their history, well considering that Luke basically ruined her, exposing his affair in front of her peers at her fourth album release party last year and basically embarrassing her in front of everyone.

"I wish I could Luke but I already made other plans concerning my day off tomorrow. Sorry, but another thing that you should already know, I don't date cheaters. Oh, and another thing, I am done hanging onto what I had with you, so stop trying to flatter me and make me feel miserable, see you tomorrow Mr. Castellan." Luke tucked his hands in his jean pockets, slightly embarrassed and he sighed. He was pissed off right now.

"Yeah, that's cool, whatever." He tried to act casual, as if he hadn't just asked her out and got turned down, sighing and departed from the room without so much as another word. Annabeth sighed, she liked Luke but he more like a brother than a possible boyfriend and he hurt her badly, he used her and ended things but they were still friends but it was a struggle for her to be his friend again.

No matter how hard Annabeth tried, she couldn't picture herself with Luke, she was caring and sweet but they had nothing in common and they were in a way, family. And on top of that, he was a lying, cheating bastard. They were together for four years, and then she found out he had been seeing her arch rival in the music business. He was seeing Calypso Greaves behind her back for three years and he dumped her.

And yet she always remembered the day that Luke kissed her, because that was the first real connection she had ever had with a person before, that relationship in some ways helped her music grow, as well as the break-up but the day he kissed her, changed her entire tune of her music...

* * *

_Annabeth and Luke were furiously working on her newest song track, Boomerang but they were arguing a little about what was best. "Come on Annabeth, it won't work that way, it won't work with the song." Luke argued, trying to show Annabeth the sequence he thought was best._

_"But I see it this way Luke, we need to use track version fourteen not thirteen 'cause it ruins the beat of the tune." Annabeth tried to stretch across the board to hit the track number she wanted and Luke blocked her hand with hers and they stared into each other's eyes but it was different this time._

_A blush had crept up across her cheeks and she nervously bit her lip, their noses were basically touching, they had never been this close to each other before and it had never felt so unknown to Annabeth. "I think that we should use track fourteen. Um...But I think we should ask for the band's opinion, don't you think so. Maybe get a second opinion." Annabeth suggested nervously, the position they were in was getting a little awkward for her._

_"Yeah, it's the best way." Luke agreed and Annabeth nodded in agreement before she turned away from Luke and she pulled her hand away from Luke's, but she didn't expect Luke to grab her hand and pulled it. Annabeth turned to face him but instead of meeting Luke's eyes, she was met with a kiss from Luke._

_Annabeth was as stiff as a log, she never expected Luke to kiss her, this was her first kiss with anyone, and she had no idea what to do. It was a very short kiss, and Luke pulled away quite quickly and he stared into Annabeth's grey eyes with his. "I like track fourteen better than thirteen." She squeaked nervously as a blush formed on both of their cheeks._

_"I agree." Luke said nervously, behind them, snickers and whispers could be heard and the two turned round and saw Thalia and the band bouncing up and down like a bunch over-excited teenage girls. Luke and Annabeth started laughing but neither of them could hide the blushes on their faces._

_Thalia bounced towards Annabeth, she wasn't a typical girly girl, but she was a seriously overreacting. "I knew you two liked each other." Annabeth was giggling and jumped up and down with her best friend, Luke was being patted on the back by all of the band and he went up to Annabeth and grabbed her hand and smiled at her._

_"How about we go and catch a movie tonight, first date." Luke proposed and Annabeth nodded and his free hand went under her chin and tilted Annabeth's head up so he could look into her beautiful gray eyes with his and smiled at her._

_"My mother wouldn't approve of me having a relationship but honestly, I don't care what she thinks anymore. I am living my dream with music, she doesn't own me anymore. I will go to the movies with you Luke." He had a bright smile on his face and he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled away, leaving a smile on both of their faces and a shrill of screams from the girls. This was going to be an amazing time._

* * *

Annabeth always found herself smiling every time at that memory and then she remember that he cheated on her. She remembered that period of time, that two month period where she was locked up in her apartment and no-one knew she was there until the day that Thalia knocked on the door and they had a disagreement and then what happened afterwards.

* * *

_As usual, Annabeth sat on her couch, hugging her favorite big fluffy soft tiger, that she named Mr. Whiskers when she got it when she was seven, she never let it go. Her tiger was one of her favorite things; whenever she was upset, she always cuddled her stuffed toy to make herself feel better. After what happened at her album release party, she has felt like that same little girl since._

_Annabeth felt like a porcelain doll, her heart felt hollow, she felt completely empty since she found out about Luke and Calypso. Not only did she feel hollow inside, she felt broken, she felt like Luke had just picked up her fragile heart and threw it against the wall, completely shattering it. She had never felt so destroyed before, never felt so betrayed before. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die._

_There was a loud banging on her apartment door. Nobody knew Annabeth was here so she chose to ignore it but it got louder. "CHASE, OPEN THE FLIPPIN' DOOR THIS INSTANT!" A loud and all too familiar voice boomed from outside her apartment. "CHASE, OPEN UP THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT, YOU MISERABLE HAG OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL KICK IT DOWN MYSELF AND DRAG YOU OUT OF THIS APARTMENT BY YOUR HAIR ANNABETH CHASE!" The voice bellowed furiously and Annabeth just couldn't ignore it._

_Annabeth groaned as she chucked her blanket off of her and hugged Mr. Whiskers as she sobbed into her soft teddy, walking slowly to her apartment to sobbing, "I'm coming Thalia." She felt so sorry for herself as she grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open a crack and glared as best as she could at Thalia in her current state. "What do you want?" Annabeth whispered in a stuttering manner due to her tears._

_"I am here to get you out of your slump; you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself Annabeth. It isn't like you. Come on, you haven't been to the studio in months, your dad and your younger brothers are freaking out because you won't answer their calls, you missed Christmas and new years and Bobby and Matthew's birthday, to boot, it's already the middle of January Annabeth. Come on, we are sorting this out now, starting with a shower." Thalia yelled sternly, she wore a disgusted look on her face as she shoved the door open and knocked Annabeth onto her bottom and Thalia closed the door behind her._

_"Thalia, what are you doing?" Annabeth demanded as Thalia dragged Annabeth to the bathroom and turned on the shower and pushed Annabeth in, all of her clothes still on and Annabeth started fighting with Thalia to get out of the shower. "Just leave me alone!" Annabeth sobbed as she shoved Thalia hard and Annabeth slid down onto the floor of the shower and sobbed into her knees as the water rained down on her. "Get out and leave me alone Thalia. Just leave me alone to wallow in my misery, to just crawl into my dark hole to die. Please Thalia; I am begging you, just go!" Annabeth cried._

_Thalia was heartbroken to see her friend so broken; she had never seen anyone so broken, so shattered before. Annabeth had never been hurt as badly as she felt currently. Thalia obeyed Annabeth's wish but not before she turned off the running shower and knelt down and looked into Annabeth's red-tinged stormy eyes. "Alright, I will go for now, but I will be back with reinforcements." Thalia promised and then she stormed out of the shower and out the room, Annabeth heard the door of her apartment open and then slammed shut._

_Annabeth remained seated on the floor of her shower, pouring her broken heart out into her knees, feeling so sorry for herself. She had never felt this hurt before, nothing her mother did to her while she was growing up compared to this, not even all of it combined compared to the pain she felt right at this moment, she felt so sorry for herself, thinking that maybe all this time, her mother had been right about how evil love and relationships were._

_She heard noises coming from outside the bathroom but she didn't move an inch, she just wanted to stay in her dark hole and die. The door of the bathroom creaked open and Annabeth looked up sobbing, "Just leave me alone Thalia." But it wasn't Thalia, it was her mother. "Mom what are you doing here." She demanded angrily._

_"Thalia pulled me out my office like a crazy woman and told me what has happened between you and Luke. Come on Annabeth, please get up off of the floor. Thalia has a rough way of getting people motivated, come on." Athena encouraged her daughter as she grabbed a large Egyptian cotton towel and stepped into the shower in her designer suit and wrapped the towel around her shivering wreck of a daughter._

_Annabeth stood up and her mother led her out of the shower and into her lounge where there were many familiar faces standing and seated on the floor and couches of her apartment. Annabeth stared at everyone who was in her apartment. "What is everyone doing here?" She questioned all of her family and friends in the room._

_Her entire band was standing in front of her television, he dad, step-mom and her brothers were seated on the couches, Thalia stood against the apartment door with her arms crossed, Juniper was leaning against the kitchen counter with her husband, Grover right next to her, Apollo stood next to Thalia and Athena went and grabbed a stool for Annabeth to sit down on and went and sat down next to Frederick Chase._

_"What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked as she sat down on the stool and started drying her wet matted hair. She was shivering like crazy because of her wet clothes. "I want to be left alone, to drown in my own misery, please why can't you just leave me alone." Annabeth begged as tears formed in her eyes once more, as she remained seated on her stool._

_"Annabeth, you are a woman not a child. Shut up and be quiet, open your ears and grow up. This is not how I raised you to behave." Athena said sternly, trying her best not to blow a gasket. Annabeth's lip quivered as she lowered her gaze from her mother's eyes as she started to sulk, she hated being treated like a child even though she knew that she was acting like one at the moment. "See, she would not be acting like this if it wasn't for you Frederick, I always said that..."_

_"Mom, this has nothing to with how I was raised." Annabeth interrupted._

_"Annabeth, I will not be spoken to..."_

_"Mom enough. I am a grown woman, I do not need to be treated like a four year old. I am not going to let you walk over me. I refuse to listen until you stop treating me like a baby. I am allowed to cry, I am allowed to act prematurely but I am a grown woman and you must respect that you don't run my life. So until you treat me like a person and not an assistant, I will be in my room, you can show yourselves out." Annabeth stood up and started walking towards her bedroom but Thalia dashed and stood in Annabeth's path._

_Annabeth could tell that Thalia was glaring death at her dear mother but honestly she didn't care. She was glaring at Thalia, mentally telling her to move and Thalia was telling her to go and sit down. "Please Annabeth, just go and sit down, as your friend, I am begging you to please just sit down and hear us out. Athena, I know you don't care for my friendship with Annabeth but none the less, she is your daughter and whether or not she wants to admit it, she needs you." Thalia begged in the most convincing tone she could muster._

_Athena rolled her eyes and stared to the side for a moment and then huffed out a deep breath. "Fine Annabeth, I am sorry, please take a seat." Annabeth felt satisfied and sat back down on the but that didn't mean that Annabeth was going to listen. "Annabeth, I know what you are thinking. Please, we just want to help you, that's all. So it is your turn to listen now." Athena said sternly, making Annabeth want to sulk as she stared down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs, thinking deeply about what her mother said._

_"Fine, I will listen for now but as soon as you are done, will you promise to leave me alone if I chose to ignore your advice." They all nodded, agreeing to Annabeth's terms and she sighed. "Alright, I am all ears; you have ten minutes, enough time to each say something and when you are all done you can leave me alone." Everyone looked at Athena and she groaned as she stared at her daughter._

_"Fine. I will go first." Athena said calmly to her daughter. "Annabeth, we all know you deserve so much better than you received from Luke. Now I know that I may not be the best mother in the world, considering I hate your career choice but I do know that you can't let this hold you back, we all care much about you and want to help you back onto your feet, you need to stop behaving like a four year old."_

_Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but her dad interrupted "Annabeth, your mother has a point." Frederick spoke up, defending his ex-wife. "You are so much more than this, I know that you are hurt, but you can't neglect your life, it is just stupid to sit around here, hiding out and feeling sorry for yourself." Her father spoke sternly, trying to make his daughter see how silly she was acting._

_"You are my best friend in the world. I can vouch for the band when I say this, that you have been the biggest and greatest thing to have walked through the doors of the studio." The entire band nodded in agreement with Thalia's statement. "You are stronger and better than this, it's time to hike up your skirt and grow a pair. You should be focusing on your career, it's more important than moping over that sorry ass."_

_"But how can I when he made a mockery of me in front of everyone, he destroyed my worth, how can I just move on when I am all alone." Annabeth shouted, but her voice cracked so her statement came out garbled like she was sobbing once again._

_"You are so wrong my dear girl." Apollo spoke calmly. "Heartache is painful, yes but you can't let it hold you back from life, I know what you are going through, it happened to me but I didn't let it hold me back, yes I was broken and beaten down, I felt like dying but you get nowhere feeling sorry for yourself, you need to take those first steps back to your life and you have all of us." He said softly as he walked to Annabeth's side, not caring that she was dripping wet and hugged her._

_"We are here to help you through it, but you have to try. You don't want him to be right, you are not worthless, you are not hopeless and you are certainly not a phony, don't let him win. A Chase does not lose to anyone; don't let him win the game when you are already a winner." Athena spoke highly and Annabeth felt a spark of something hot brewing within her._

_"Are you going to let him win Annabeth? Are you a failure, are you washed out and are you a nobody?" Thalia growled sternly and Apollo released Annabeth and she stood up and looked at everyone, seeing their faces and feeling their support was making all the difference._

_"No…"_

* * *

That day, that day they were all there for her, she felt stronger than she had in her entire life. She was ready to start up her life again but she decided that Luke should stay because he was still her friend, she was softer and more prone to hurt than anyone realized and she cried everyday he mocked her and ignored her and she felt so stupid for that.

That day that she stopped feeling sorry for herself was ten months ago and she was still trying to move on but now she believed she could. Through those ten months, she always wanted to be back with him because she was madly in love with the man and she wanted him to be with her but he didn't feel anything for her, that's why he was with Calypso. She never got any answers to why he did that to her because she was too hurt to try. Now, everything was actually different, because she met Percy.

She could clearly see herself with someone like Percy. She could vaguely hear Thalia's voice saying, 'Annabeth Chase, you would be better off telling the guy who you are first off instead of lying to him.' Thalia wanted Annabeth to be happy. She decided to take a moment, to weight her options, to take a look back at the life she had, to see if any of this was really worth it.

All Annabeth, all she knew, her entire life was dedicated on how to be a hard working and focused student. That is what her mother made and wanted her to be, Annabeth never had time to be a regular child, to be a regular teenager, let alone to have a normal social life. Yes she had friends, but she could only have friends that her mother approved of, which was Luke, and her mother hated Thalia, and Annabeth lied to go and hang out with Thalia and she was badly punished, whenever her mother caught her with her best friend.

When she was sixteen, and got this career opportunity from just singing on the street to a song on her mp3 player, it was her favourite back then. She was singing on her way to Thalia's house in the country by her dad's house and not to her mother's house in the city. Annabeth never really had a mother to look up to, she just had a hired mother to stay and look after her, and very rarely did her mother actually come and be at home because she was focused on her work, her empire that was Chase Industries, the top architecture firm in the USA.

She closed her eyes, wanting to see that day again, to feel the excitement she did when she was offered a chance to follow her real dream, and not her mother's dream for her daughter to succeed her when she passed down Chase Industries to her daughter. It was a quiet Friday afternoon, and she was walking down to the bus stop so she could ride it out of the city to her father's house in the country...

* * *

_Annabeth was walking down, through the main street of her home city, California. It was filled with so much life and everyone was driving down the road to get to lunch as soon as possible. It was the lunch hour rush and life was far too busy for a sixteen year old girl such as Annabeth._

_She has her earphones in, and she is searching for her favorite song, Everytime by Brittany Spears. She hummed the tune to herself as she arrived at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive like she did every Friday at lunch._

_**Everytime I try to fly**_  
_**I fall without my wings**_  
_**I feel so small**_  
_**I guess I need you baby**_  
_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_  
_**I see your face, you're haunting me**_  
_**I guess I need you baby**_

_She loved singing, but her mother always told her to shut up and that is a waste of time and that she should be focusing on her studies and not this stupid singing dream of Annabeth's. As Annabeth sung, she noticed someone watching her and she pulled out her earphones looked at the middle aged man with a smile on his face._

_He was wearing a casual pair of old worn out baggy jeans with a hanging chain belt, a pair of white designer sneakers and he had on a plain white t-shirt with nothing on it and a set of dog tags around his neck. He had blonde hair and he looked young and seemed to have a deep story to him._

_"I am sorry if I was disturbing you sir." Annabeth apologized, feeling embarrassed for bringing unwanted attention to her, and she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and tried to hide the blush creeping up onto her cheeks._

_"No, I was quite enjoying the little show." Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at this strange unknown man but he seemed like quite a relaxed and laid back man. "Say, have you ever considered going into a music career at all because your voice is very beautiful and unique."_

_"I have but my mother believes that I will never be able to make it in the business, all she believes in is work, work and more work." Annabeth admitted to the stranger. "If I got the chance to be a singer, I would take it because I want to follow my dreams, not my mother's."_

_"Well what would you say if I could make your dream come true." The man said in a curious tone as he stood up and walked up to Annabeth and handed her a car. Annabeth looked down at the card and her eyes went wide. "I am Apollo Solace, owner of Apollo records and I have been scouting for young talents, and I am offering you a record deal."_

_Annabeth wanted to scream for joy but her mother would never let her do this. "I wish I could but I am just sixteen, and mother will never agree to it, so I have to sorry but I cannot."_

_"I believe that I can make you a big name, in fact, take me to see your mother, next Friday, you can meet me here and take me to see your mother and I can convince her that you can make it big, does that sound fair enough, umm..." he offered his hand but he wanted to know the girl's name._

_"Annabeth Chase, and I would appreciate it." Annabeth grasped the Apollo's hand firmly "I will give you her number and you can give her a call." Annabeth said as she took a pen out her pocket and started writing her mother's personal number on his hand and smiled. "I have to go, hope to be working with you someday." Annabeth said hopefully and she climbed onto the bus that had pulled up and waved good-bye to Apollo who smiled and began thinking about her possible future..._

* * *

Annabeth never thought of how different her life would be compared to the life she had previously, it was different to see what her life was like now and to see how much better she was. It was just incredible, it excited Annabeth, and her mother basically swore her out when Annabeth told her that she was going into a music career.

Her mother said absolutely not and only agreed to the terms of the career as long as Annabeth finished her studies and got her degree in architecture, but Athena Chase only agreed to let Annabeth go for her music career believing that the music career was going to fail, and look where she is now, on top of her game now.

The only person who supported her from her family side was her father, he was always there for her, he tried everything to give her the free life his daughter deserved but his ex-wife wouldn't have it. Annabeth was the reason they got a divorce, when she was like six, nearly seven, she found out that her father had been seeing someone else, a woman named Susan and she was pregnant with Annabeth's half brothers, Athena honestly didn't care who her husband was sleeping with and they decided together to separate.

It was best for them, Athena could finally focus completely on her career, on her empire, and Frederick Chase, could finally have the family he wanted with a kind, caring and attentive wife. He always visited Annabeth but Athena would never let Annabeth go and be with her father because he was a distraction to Annabeth's focus and he always tried to help his daughter, but she always got punished for him trying to help his daughter try to have a decent life but it was so unsuccessful and ended up hurting Annabeth, even though all of that happened, he was still her bright light.

Percy was different than most guys, just from looking at him, she saw he had a deep story, the way he spoke to her on the phone, he was very hesitant, so he obviously had a hard and strained life, that was from a logical point of view, but from a first impression, he was laid back, relaxed persona. She could see by his mildly swollen eyes and hesitant nature that he had a rough life, the way he stood was as if he there was a grey cloud hanging about his head.

She tapped her finger lightly on her thigh, as the gears of her mind, cranked and turned as she thought about all of Percy's tells. Like she thought before, even though he had a bright and infectious smile, he seemed to be in a dark place by the way he walked and even talked. Something about him seemed…off, however even with that in mind, she was intrigued by this man, with his wind-swept messy black hair and his deep sea green eyes reminded her of the Atlantic, and he had that salty and addicting scent that made Annabeth crave for more.

She noticed that he was wearing quite comfortable clothes but they were covering something, so that added mystery to him. Annabeth wanted to know everything about this complex soul that was Percy Jackson but she had to approach this from a sensible and logic angle, not from a crazy, love struck teenager point of view.

Besides Luke, she had one other relationship but it wasn't even worth remembering in her mind, he was just a loser in her mind, not even he made any kind of difference in her life and they were only together for a month, very short and that was before she became an item with Luke, for four years, she regretted ever giving that poser a chance. She finally felt a sense of relief, a weight had been lifted off of her shoulder and she finally felt at peace with herself. All she needed was time to think and she finally had done it.

Annabeth sighed, feeling better than she had ever felt in a long time and she smiled as she grabbed her bag and made sure she had her disguise. She walked out the back and climbed into her car with her driver Charles already seated inside. She smiled as she climbed in the back and Charles started the car. "Oh Charlie, I have a date tomorrow as Anna so I need you to take me to the north entrance to the park tomorrow, and mention if the guy sees you that my name is Anna."

"Don't have to remind me again, I always do so Anna." Charlie grinned and Annabeth returned a smile, ready to have fun on her date tomorrow. Just by looking at Percy today, she felt something, sensed something different about him. He was handsome, well-built and so caring and conservative. But behind that cool and composed facade she could sense a depth to him; she could sense that he had a deep story, a past was that haunted him, she could see that he had a sad story that made him sensitive and caring.

She liked that about Percy and she didn't even know anything about him yet. She wanted to know everything about him because she could see everything and it made her curious and she was always the inquisitive one. She was looking forward to getting to know Percy, maybe just maybe she might have just found the right man she could possibly love and maybe he might fall in love with her too. The possibilities were endless and she would only know tomorrow when she meets him for coffee tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, Please review, favorite, PM, do anything, I want to hear what you think and I appreciate any insights you have and I want to make a shout out to my awesome Beta Reader, round of applause for Akakuro4869, you rock and I owe you a lot for helping me out with this. You Rule. Also, a huge thank you goes to Captainravenworld for all the fantastic advice you have given me. Just a heads up, the next chapter will be up soon, this is good-bye for now, see you on the next chapter, Peace Out Fictioneers.**

**~Michaela~ **


	3. Coffee Date

Chapter Three: Coffee Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs – In Order Of Appearance  
_Begin Again –Taylor Swift._

* * *

**~Author's note~**

**Thanks for all who have supported for my story. It's fantastic, you guys are fantastic. I decided that I wanted to post this chapter on Christmas so i could give out a shout to my awesome fans. You guys make us authors possible. I Hope you have a merry Christmas and a wonderful Boxing day too.**

**Anyway, Here is chapter three, give a shout out to ****Captainravenworld ****for helping me out with all the advice you have given me and thanks to my awesome beta reader ****Akakuro4869, you are awesome, thanks a lot, I own you a tonne. Anyway, here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

Percy smiled as he fixed his buttoned up short sleeved shirt. It was a regular cream shirt and he wore a simple black tie and he fixed his hair. He was a little nervous but he was on. He grabbed his grey vest that Reyna made him wear to thanksgiving with her family last time he saw them two years ago. His jeans fit comfortably; regular skinny jeans and he fixed the laces of his black trainers.

He grabbed a red rose to give to her as a present, "A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman." He smiled at himself. Anna was beautiful, truly she was. It made Percy feel slightly nervous but he was as calm. He grabbed his wallet and his car keys and went and put the things in his car and went up and locked his apartment door before he climbed in his Subaru, expensive yes, a gift from his father for his twenty third birthday. His dad owned the largest marine biology research center in the US.

There were only two occasions where Percy used his car: to visit his parents or to drive himself to school when the weather was bad. Preferably, Percy preferred to walk to work after class which is what happened yesterday, he went and parked his car outside his apartment and then he walked to work and just to be safe, he caught the bus back to his apartment.

Ever since Percy could remember, he had always had a fascination towards the sea. Devouring each book that he could get his hands on about this large body of with a renewed gusto. Before he knew it, he began researching and entering the world of Marine Biology, a decision that he does not regret because he loved the ocean; it was his life. When he arrived at the cafe, it was quarter to nine, so he had plenty of time before they were suppose to meet. Percy had always be well mannered and punctual. He switched off the engine of his car and climbed out the car, heading straight for the front entrance of the park with the rose in his hand. He stood there, casually leaning against the wall by the entrance, anxiously waiting for Anna to arrive.

He heard his named being called out, a few minutes after he arrived. Looking to his left, a bright smile creeping onto his face when he saw her walking in the direction of him in a short sleeved knee length summer yellow dress and a thin black belt around her waist and she had her curly black hair in single loose ponytail. She had on a small miniature short sleeved jacket to go with it. She looked spectacular, Percy never expected her to wear a dress and she was absolutely beautiful

Percy was a little taken back by her beauty but shook his head and smiled and he looked directly into her eyes were mesmerizing and he waved at her and she smiled. She was right on time, and that made Percy's smile grown even bright. "Hey, I am glad you could meet me today." Percy said as he handed her the rose that he had brought for her.

"Well I am the lucky one. I am glad you called me." She said as she blushed, moving a strand of her curly black hair out of her face. Percy smiled brightly, his gaze fixated on her flushed cheeks and nervous gaze. "You want to get a table at the cafe." She suggested and Percy smiled brightly and nodded. They crossed the road and entered the cafe, getting a corner booth and took their seats.

A waitress walked up to the enthusiastically with a pen and paper in hand, grinning, looking through the corner of her eyes at Percy, Anna noticing. She figured that Percy worked here so he was popular at the cafe but the brunette's smile was more of a grin than a smile directed at Percy. Anna grew curious but didn't let it show as Percy ordered then their coffees. Within two minutes, the waitress returned with two piping hot cups for Percy and Anna.

"So, did you have a good evening?" Percy asked curiously, which made Anna smile that intoxicating smile of hers that just brightened up the room. He found it absolutely addictive and found himself smiling as bright as she did. He sipped his premium blend coffee, savoring the strong and revitalizing taste as the tiredness drifted off of him.

"I did," Anna answered enthusiastically, cradling her cup in between her delicate small hands, he gaze directed at Percy, "I went back to my job which I enjoy. I am an architectural designer. I work for one of the top architecture firms here in New York; Chase industries." Percy smiled and it clicked at the sound of that name. It just clicked in his mind; Chase industries are, run by Pop sensation Annabeth Chase's mother, Athena Chase and it is currently the largest architecture firm in New York and the most successful one in New York. "So, what do you do besides work here in the cafe?" Anna pried which Percy didn't mind; it was a date after all.

"I am a student at NYU; I am studying for my masters in marine biology." Anna smiled, finding it so interesting about Percy's life. "So, where did you study architecture?" Percy asked curiously and Anna smiled as she sipped her cup of coffee, her gaze still focused on Percy's curious face.

"I went to Harvard, graduated with full distinction. I know, as soon as I say Harvard people ask me, were you in the same group class with Annabeth Chase, it drives me insane." Percy laughed and cracked a lopsided smile that Anna found so relaxing breaking the tension a little, worried he might figure out who she is. "Everyone knows that because of her career and success, she had to do a night class."

Percy nodded in agreement. "I know, I am a fan of hers I admit, there is something different about her music, the lyrics are filled with stories, and they are different." Anna was interested in this, and she listened with intrigue. "I like her music but I am more interested in finding out about Anna Olympia, not if you knew Annabeth Chase." Anna smiled, nearly bursting into tears at how sweet Percy was being, how uncaring he was that she went to Harvard where Annabeth Chase (her of course) went. "So, tell me about yourself, relationship wise."

"Well, I have had very few, mainly being very focused on my career, I had very few relationships, two actually. One I had when I was a mere sixteen years old and then I had a very serious one that ended in me getting my heart broken badly." Anna said sadly, it was true, her last boyfriend was of course Luke Castellan, he cheated on her and now he wanted a new relationship with her. "He cheated on me but he was more like a brother to me and the betrayal hurt me badly."

Percy desired nothing more than to help eradicate her deep sorrow felt at this moment. As a veteran in this field, he found himself wanting elevate the very anguish Anna felt because he knew that no amount of physical pain could come anywhere near the emotional pain that both he and Anna had experienced. Somehow he found a creeping desire to be more than a comforting figure, he wanted to be give her more than comfort and support, no, he wanted to show her something more meaningful, something like love.

"I know how it feels. I have had three relationships in my life time." Percy confessed honestly, which surprised Anna. She never met a guy that was honest about their relationship history, and she could tell by that Percy was telling the truth, his eyes and body language told her everything that she needed know. She had learnt her lesson after Luke and she wasn't going to be destroyed again, not by anyone. "I got cheated on and dumped two out of the three times."

"I don't mean to nag or invade your private life but what happened with the third cause you said you only ever had three serious relationships and that you only got dumped twice. What happened with the third girl?" She asked, digging a little deeper into Percy's history, crossing into the point of no return. He hasn't spoken of Reyna for the entire year she had been gone and he didn't ever want to because it terrified him how badly hr would break down when he spoke of her, let alone hearing her name.

His hands started trembling, his breathing faltered as he gripped his empty cup in his right hand, shattering the coffee mug with his iron grip. Splinters of clay were embedded with in his palm, minuscule droplets of blood dripping from his hand when he releases the broken mug, his blood staining the pure white table cloth, Anna's face covered with worry and concern. She had never seen a person crush a coffee mug with one hand before.

"My apologies Anna. I didn't mean for that to happen, I thought that I was ready to talk about it but I guess that I am not." Percy apologized, pulling his hand towards him as he searched for a napkin or cloth of sorts. He wouldn't dare meet Anna's gaze, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of his actions, not wanting to see her embarrassed gaze. He cursed under his breath, there was no sign of a paper napkin anywhere for him to use, as blood still dripped from his hand onto the white table cloth.

Anna thanked the Gods of Olympus that Percy had chosen them a corner booth, where it was highly secluded and she thanked the stars that no one had noticed them. She dug inside her purse and pulled out her handkerchief she had made herself. She had embroidered the capital 'A' in the bottom left corner of the handkerchief herself. She met Percy's nervous gaze and she cracked a smile as she got up on her feet and walked around the table and sat next to Percy.

"It's ok; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just give me your hand." Annabeth asked politely, Percy hesitantly handed Anna his hand, leaning his elbow on the table as Anna dug in her purse and pulled out a set of three tweezers. "I don't use these often because they are just in case, my best friend makes me keep them even though I had wearing make-up. I very rarely use make-up and these, and like I said, it's none of my business so you don't have to tell me Percy." Anna spoke with a friendly grin plastered on her face.

Percy stared at her with a look of genuine surprise, he did not expect her to be so considerate of his feelings and emotions and he didn't expect Anna to start laughing as she began removing the shards of his coffee mug from his hand. Her laugh wasn't the kind you heard from a bunch of high school girl mocking someone, no, this one was a real, and genuine laugh and it made Percy smile, he couldn't control his smile as she remained focused on her set task. "Can I ask what is so funny Anna." Percy asked curiously as Anna pulled shard after shard out of the palm of his hand.

Anna waved her hand, smiling to herself as she removed another splinter from Percy's hand. "It's for no reason. It's just..." Annabeth stopped what she was doing and looked up at Percy with a warm and comforting smile as he stared down into her eyes. "...if you ever want to talk about anything what so ever, you can talk to me about absolutely anything. I am here for you, whenever you need someone to talk to, you can come to me if you want to. Anyway, if you are uncomfortable about talking about your ex with me, that's okay with me." She said softly, returning to Percy's hand.

Percy smile grew, even through his tears, he made his choice and shook his head at Anna. "Talking about it is the only way I can move forward in my life." Percy gasped as Anna pulled out the last remaining shard out of Percy's hand, it was in very deep and it was rather large in size and it hurt badly. Blood poured a little faster from the wound on his hand, it didn't bother Anna as she picked up her handkerchief and wrapped it around Percy's hand tentatively before gripping it gently and she looked up into Percy's eyes, ready to hear what Percy had to say, still cradling his injured hand.

"I met her when I was half way through my first year of University, her name was Reyna. We connected instantly, we were in love, and one year ago she died in an explosion on the USS Midway Aircraft Carrier, she was in the Navy." Anna's heart died inside, the tragedy already shinning through, Percy's eyes became dark and unreadable, he began biting his lip as a way to rid himself of the emotional pain but it wasn't working, his injured hand forming a fist.

Anna cradled his hand tighter, her supportive and comforting smile not vacating from her face at all as she remained focused on the destroyed man crumbling before. "Percy, its ok, I am right here, keep going, let it off your chest." She edged him on, shifted closer to him so that she was basically next to him so that she could comfort him more, if he allowed her too. Percy cracked a small smile as he looked down at his hand that Anna held so delicately, feeling calmer, he released his fist and Anna placed her's on top of his and he closed his hand around her, gripping it gently.

"She was supposed to be coming back, two days after the day the accident happened, which was actually two days before Christmas. When she came back, I was going to ask her to marry me." Anna's expression softened as this man fell apart in front of her, she knew he had a sad story but didn't expect anything like that, nothing as painful as finding the one only to lose them forever. "I have always been afraid to start again, afraid to find the one, only to lose them too like I did Reyna."

"Well, this is a new start for the both of us. We can help each other find ourselves again." Anna said as they turned to face each other and Anna stretched her hand up towards Percy's face and cupped his right cheek with her hand, wiping away each and every one of his tears, falling from his eyes. "I know that I can't replace the love of your life, I can't make you forget her, but I can try and help you find you again." Percy smiled and leaned into her hand more and she smiled.

"I would like that very much. I want to find peace with myself again, and I would very much like to have you with me through it." Anna stood up and kissed his forehead, which made Percy smile; he felt warm and fuzzy, electricity shot through him when Anna kissed his forehead. He had a sense of déjà vu, it reminded him of how his mom kissed the top of his head lovingly, every night she tucked him in bed. That same love from that kiss his mom gave him, he felt in Anna's kiss on his head.

Percy smiled and started laughing and Anna stared at him with a shocked expression as Percy laughed out loud for absolutely no reason. "Can I ask you what you currently find so funny, Percy?" She inquired in a curious and quizzing tone, with a smile creepy across her face, growing wider and wider, Percy's laugh becoming more and more infectious by the minute and soon Anna found herself giggling a little.

"No, I am laughing because it's a little strange. Here I am, pouring out my heart and soul to an almost complete stranger and oddly, it doesn't hurt as much talking about anymore, I feel so much better now, thanks to you." Anna found that rather interesting, talking about Luke with a complete stranger was the most incredible thing that she had ever felt. Personally for Anna, she didn't feel like she was breaking, for once in the last ten months, talking about Luke hurting her, no longer hurt and if felt good.

"I see what you mean, talking about my ex, it doesn't bother me anymore, it's like it never happened. Wouldn't you agree?" Percy nodded at Anna, a small blush creeping across his face as he realized that he was still holding onto her hand. She looked down and started blushing like crazy and started pulling her hand away but Percy gripped it tighter. "I don't mind." He smiled brightly and Anna returned it. "Do you want to go to the park?"

"I would love that." Anna answered and that was the start of it. They spent the entire day together, just talking, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Percy couldn't take his eyes off of Anna's face, and she still gripped his hand the entire day and it didn't faze him and he still couldn't forget the warmth he felt when Anna cupped his cheek, how warm and delicate her nimble fingers felt against his cheek, it was a wonderful feeling.

The warmth he felt when she kissed his forehead was so wonderful, it felt so special to him because it gave him a sense of welcome into Anna's heart. He felt that he could open up to her about anything and everything and it scared him but at the same time made him feel better about this, that he was doing the right thing right now, moving on felt greater.

Anna couldn't get over how lovable and kind hearted Percy was, she couldn't stop thinking about how this macho man before her could be such a gentle soul, how easily people manipulated that side of him, (meaning his ex's before Reyna) and seeing how hung up he was over the loss of Reyna made her heart melt as she spent her time with him.

They had so many laughs, a few cries but it was one of the best days of both of their lives. They were at the cafe until lunch, and then they went to the park and went for a long walk, laughing and chasing each other when Percy threw some mud at Anna and then she splashed him with water, the children who always went to the park joined in and played with Percy and Anna.

She couldn't believe how genuine this guy was, and he did so genuine, that is shocked Anna; he went and bought them both some ice cream, no guy had ever bought Anna an ice cream on a date, talk about clique and cute. In all her life, Anna had never met such a hopeless romantic. She loved how he treated her like an equal and not just a woman, and yet still respected her as a woman. He wasn't rude; he was just like a gigantic softy cuddly teddy bear in comparison.

Percy was amazed at how well rounded Anna was, how cheerful and playful she was, when she joined in the fun with him, how she just went with the flow which is what he liked in a woman, she just smiled and giggled when he was silly or was a little clumsy and he was amazed at how kind hearted she was, not mocking him for his clumsiness. He enjoyed the afternoon and before they knew it, the day was over, it was six in the evening and they were walking up to Percy's car.

"Today was the best day ever." Percy said as he gripped her hand, they acted like they were together for years. "I was very afraid but I feel like I can finally let go of Reyna now." Anna's heart skipped a beat as she looked at Percy, a warm smile on his face, which made Anna return his smile as she leaned against his arm and sighed contently, feeling a warm and fuzzy feeling growing in her stomach.

"I had a wonderful day with you Percy." She whispered as she looked into his soft and irresistible green eyes, that had a bright light in them that she didn't see before, not even yesterday when they met. He had opened up to her about everything, all of his heart break, his successes, and his determination, his struggles and how happy he was now even though it was still a struggle.

"Well today was the best day of my life, well besides the day that my parents took me to the carnival, it was my favorite day. They took me on the Ferris Wheel and it was the best day ever." He said calmly, not thinking that Annabeth was listening but she was, the carnival was in town, and maybe they could go.

She was open about everything with him, everything she told him was the truth, it was all of Annabeth Chase's stories and her trials and tribulations, only the part about being Annabeth Chase and being a song writer were kept hidden. She was only lying about her name, her job, but everything else was true.

"So would you like a ride home, I would love to drive you home." Percy asked as they arrived at his car. "Please, I really would love to make sure that you get home safely." Anna froze, but she quickly came up with an idea. She still had her old apartment that no-one knew about that would be perfect. There was no photo's but it was still fully furnished.

"Sure, I'd love you to take me home, if it's not a problem. It's not far from here so it shouldn't take us long to get there." His face beamed, she smiled happy to make him smile. He unlocked his car and shot round and opened the door for her and Anna climbed in and he closed the door and jumped into the driver's door.

"Ok, where do we go?" He asked as he turned on his GPS, and Anna punched in the address and Percy starts the car and they are off.

15 Minutes Later...

Anna smiled brightly at Percy, laughing at his pleasant and amusing banter, taking out her apartment keys and placed it in the key hole, tempted to open the door and ask if Percy wanted to come in or not, but dared not. A ghost of a frown appeared on her face, _'Not yet,' _she thought to herself, turning to face Percy, a familiar feeling of excitement fluttering with in her stomach as she looked at the handsome man before her, hope in his eyes but he shook his head, knowing that it wasn't time yet.

Anna breathed in deeply, leaning against the door of her apartment, an almost love struck grin forming on her face."Thank you for such a wonderful day, it was one of the best dates I have ever had in my entire life." Percy grinned as he took her hands in his; his gaze was gentle and soft as he stared deeply into Anna's eyes. She was slightly blushing but giggled as Percy smirked at her, his smirk making her giggle.

"I am the one who should be thanking you Anna. This really has been a truly amazing day and you really have helped me a tonne. I owe you Anna." He gripped her hands as he smiled the lopsided smile that made Anna's heart race. It was so warm and friendly, she was amazed by this guy. "I hope to see you again Anna, I really do."

Anna smiled, going on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on Percy's cheek, which made him blush slightly but he just grinned. "I would love to go out with you again. You have my number, text, message me, email me, whenever, cause I really had a wonderful time."

"I will chat to you tomorrow, I have classes until one but message me whenever. Cool." She nodded in agreement as she released his hands and opened her door. Percy looked down at his hand, realizing that he still had her handkerchief around his hand. "Oh, your handkerchief, I still have it." Percy spoke up, wanting to take it off but Anna stepped forward and placed her hand on top of his, shaking her head innocently.

"Don't worry about it, you keep it. I have quite a few, I am not going to miss one." She had a grin on her face and Percy couldn't help but smile. He felt no pain in his hand but he would have to bandage it up properly when he got home but that didn't faze him at all. "I had better get in and catch so zees, so I don't wake up late for work tomorrow." Percy nodded, understanding her logic completely. "Good night Percy."

"Bye Anna." He whispered as she entered her apartment. She smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Bye." She whispered as she closed the door and Percy tucked his hands in his pockets and turned round and left.

Percy entered his apartment and sighed contently as he leaned against his door. He felt amazing, today had been completely unexpected and a real dream. She completely understood his situation and respected his boundaries and she considered his feelings. In so many ways, she reminded him of Reyna, but the thing is she was nothing like Reyna.

Anna was everything Reyna wanted to be. She was similar to Reyna in some ways, but she was different, so unique, he was feeling the same way he did towards Reyna after their first few dates and he was already feeling it with Anna. He wanted to protect her, be with her through it all. He was starting to fall for her, and it was all so quick, it seemed surreal for him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, unlocking the screen and tapping the message open. He smiled brightly, it was from Anna.

* * *

_Hey, checking if you got home safely and I wanted to say good night to you. I had a wonderful time and I just wanted you to know that._

_From Anna_

* * *

Percy smiled and furiously typed a reply before hitting the send button, hoping to get a reply back quickly from Anna. He couldn't help but feel so relaxed; he had never felt this way in years. It was something new and something exciting and Percy was enjoying it, he didn't want this new sensation to stop that brewed within him.

* * *

_I am home safe, am not going to bed yet, have revision for a test tomorrow to do but that won't stop me from replying you beautiful. And for the record, I think I had a better time than you._

_From Percy_

* * *

He popped his phone back in his pocket and heads to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and heading to his study where he sat down and opened his text book and note book, starting to write down little notes to remember for his test tomorrow. His phone buzzed and he pulled it back out and opens his message, grinning again.

* * *

_Well I don't want to distract you from your studies, I know how they can get but I had a way better time than you. How many times did you slip and dunk your face in the water of the pond Seaweed Brain._

_From Anna_

* * *

Percy laughed uncontrollably, he liked the nickname she had dictated and christened him with, and it wasn't his fault. All the kids kept pushing him down, face first into the water. He was clumsy a few times but just smiled and Anna found it cut and adorable. He quickly typed back, feeling left out, gave her a nickname too.

* * *

_That was not my fault, and you're one to talk Wise Girl. Not so smart when I caught you out huh. You are so smart but I stumped you out on one question. It was a question about your favorite show, what is the name of the hospital in Grey's Anatomy. Who's the smart one now Wise Girl?_

_From Percy_

* * *

He smiled, satisfied with his chosen nickname, he opened his laptop and powered it up, having just remembered that he had to finish his assignment that was due tomorrow. Lucky he didn't have much left to do of it. His phone was ringing but not a message tone, he was getting a phone call, looking at the caller ID, and he smiled and answered the call.

"Hi mom, how are you." He answered happily as he held his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he searched through his files for his assignment.

_"I have been trying to call you all day. We were supposed to have today at your place and you weren't at home. It's your day off, where were you." _His mom complained her voice high and full of worry and panic. Percy groaned and slapped his forehead, he forgot about his mom coming over every Wednesday for lunch to catch up.

"Mom, I am sorry. I went out on a date, only got home at six, and was with my date the whole day. I am so sorry, I forgot to call and let you know I was going to be out today." Percy apologized to his mom, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

_"I am going to kill you. You were out on a date and for..." _She went silent, and then she screamed. Percy cringed at the scream and his giggly mother. _"You were out on a date. For the first time in a year. Oh My Gosh! Are you kidding with me right now Percy, please don't let this be a prank." _Percy's mom prayed through the line, causing Percy to laugh at his mom.

"I am being one hundred percent serious with you, mom. I just got home ten minutes ago, I was out all day with her." Percy answered, shaking his head at his mother as he leaned back in his office chair, relaxing as he spoke on the phone. "Her name is Anna Olympia, she is a Harvard graduate and she is architectural designer at Chase Industries."

Percy's mom giggled like a high school girl buying a new pair of shoes. _"You are serious. Oh, I can't believe this; I have to tell Paul, I have to tell everyone." _Percy laughed out loud, shaking his head once more at his mother's absurd and outrageous idea, it was just starting, there was no guarantee that they would become official so early in the relationship.

"Mom, it's too soon to tell if it will last, it's only been the first date and we are both very tentative going into this relationship, it's her first time dating in almost a year as well, so we are taking it one day at a time mom." Percy admitted, standing up and headed to the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant, some cotton wool and a bandage. Turning on the water, Percy removed Annabeth's handkerchief and dropped in the sink, sticking his hand under the water and washing away the dried blood with soap.

Percy put his phone on speaker phone and set it neatly on top of the cabinet so he could still talk to his mom. _"That is good, slow is the way to go, I am so happy for you too Percy, I really hope it works out for you both. I am so proud that you are trying again. I wish you the best of luck. I have to go, Paul is waiting for me, so__ I am going to leave you to do your work and study for your test tomorrow. Good luck my son, I love you."_

"Love you to mom. Say hi to Paul for me." Percy said happily. Paul was his mom's new husband, he treats her right, and he couldn't be happier for her. He trusted Paul Blofis with his mother's life and he trusted her.

_"I will Percy. Love you too. Night Percy." _The call ended and Percy smiled as the call ended. He had rubbed his palm with the disinfectant and wrapped his hand up neatly and firmly with a new fresh bandage. He looked down and noticed the blood stained handkerchief of Anna's and smiled. He picked it up and went to his kitchen and poured a little water in the sink, with some washing powder and left it to soak, and went back to the bathroom and collected his phone.

Unlocking his screen he saw that he had a new message from Anna. He went back to his office, sitting back down in his chair, he opened the message and read over it. He smiled at her sweet words; it was really made him happy to be so happy.

* * *

_Ok, ok, ok. I love the nickname. You are really amazing. I will chat to you tomorrow, I have a long day tomorrow at work, and maybe we could meet for a quick coffee just after lunch. Just a quick one if it no problem, I will be at the cafe at twelve thirty, I wish you luck on your test tomorrow._

_From Anna_

* * *

He smiled, wondering if he should meet Anna for coffee tomorrow, he really had a free afternoon so there was nothing keeping him from going, so he came to his decision. Feeling confident, he quickly typed a reply and sent it with a big smile on his face, after he sent it, in hopes that he had made the right choice.

* * *

_Awesome, I will be there. You want to know something funny, I forgot that I was supposed to be having lunch with my mom today but luckily she had made other plans last minute so she wasn't too angry. I will see you at twelve thirty. And thanks for the support, I appreciate it. I am going to ace that test tomorrow, thank you Anna. Sleep tight Anna, sweet dreams Wise Girl._

_From Percy_

* * *

He sighed at how relaxed he felt about chatting to Anna. She was so supportive and kind-hearted and caring. He loved how natural she was at it; she understood the stress and pressure of the exams as well as far as the relationship story goes. This was his final term at NYU, he had just one and a half months left before graduation and his exams were fast approaching, and in five weeks he would be writing his finals and then the week after would be the day of Reyna's passing and then it would be Christmas.

He remained calm as he continued to type his assignment, he found it easier to focus now with Anna's support behind him, she didn't distract him, and she actually made him work harder. His phone buzzed again, exciting Percy as he picked up and his smile grew wider and wider with every word he read of the message.

* * *

_Do tell her I am sorry for dragging you away from your lunch with her. I know you will ace that tests, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, sleep tight too Seaweed Brain. Night Percy._

_From Anna_

* * *

He could sense her caring nature. He had never been so happy before, he felt that huge weight of the loss of Reyna; completely lift off of his shoulders. He was still unsure of himself, whether he could really let Reyna go, she would always be his first true love and of course he wouldn't forget that, but it was time to move on.

Everyone worried about him, even Reyna's parents. They call regularly once a week, checking up on him and they were planning a get together on the day of her death, to remember her and that made it all the more harder but he felt better now that he had someone who understood. It saddened him that he made all those he cared about feel so useless and unable to help him, no matter what they tried, he couldn't break down his walls.

* * *

_Good night Anna, sweet dreams._

_From Percy_

* * *

He sent back, and smiled when he returned to his work, he had a long night of studying ahead of him. He smiled at his screensaver, the selfie he took of him and Anna lying on the grass when they were at the park, it was a special photo, and it meant the world to him, it was a new start. His screen went black and he got back to his studying.

* * *

Annabeth smiled as she looked at Percy's last message and she sighed contently as she sat on her bed, leaning her head against the headboard. Charlie came and collected her from the apartment when Percy had left and he brought her home. She had told Thalia all about it and Thalia was actually excited for her, which surprised Annabeth in the end but it made her smile brightly.

Annabeth grabbed her guitar from its stand and put its strap over her shoulders and started playing a few chords, just fiddling around with the music. She had a spark of inspiration; she had to use it before she forgets it, which happened very often.

She grabbed her notebook and started playing around, coming up with a smooth and soft melody, simple but full of passion. When she found the right melody, she tried to find the words. The tune she had in her head was more like a chorus, so the words had to have power, and she finally had an idea.

She had the whole melody and practicing it a couple of times and write down words for the first and second verse and then the chorus. She had the right words and started strumming the tune and the words flowed out of her.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

Annabeth smiled, the first part was about Luke, how he never got her even though they were together for so long, and her smile grew more when she started the second part because it was all about Percy and it made her smile happily.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull out my chair and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._

Annabeth found herself playing the chorus multiple times over, really, that was all she sang of the song. She recalled how her date with Percy went, how wonderful it was with him, and it really was a new beginning for her, a time to forget the past and begin again. She felt something special with Percy.

She played around with the forth line of the chorus, debating on whether or not to write it as ten months instead of eight but decided that is should be eight because that is how long it took for her to get over Luke and how long it took her to meet Percy and feel this good in so long. She felt something different with Percy; she couldn't describe it because it was that amazing.

Was it crazy; yes, she just met him but it felt like they had been together forever, like she had known him for her entire life? This song was about him, this song was completely about today, and she just smiled as she stopped playing, and wrote down the words and closed her book.

The words completely reflect Percy, he was so laid back and calm, his child like laugh was infectious and beautiful, but it wasn't just about him, it was also about her. For ten months, she had been trying to break free from the regret and heartache of her best friend's betrayal, and now with Percy, she felt like she could begin again.

She looked at the time; it was eleven thirty-seven now. Annabeth yawned and put her guitar back on its stand before she leapt under the duvet of her bed and turned over to her lamp and smiled at her screensaver on her phone. Percy took a selfie of them, lying on the grass that very afternoon, and he took his phone out and took the picture with it and sent it to her and she set it immediately as her screensaver.

She was happy to be herself around Percy, he got her; he really did. She wasn't going to rush into anything with him; she just wanted this to go with the flow, to go slow so that she could enjoy this. She was had never felt so happy in all her life. A yawn escaped from her lips and Annabeth groaned as she stretched her arm out and switched off her bedside lamp and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the wonderful day she had had with Percy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, favorite, PM, do whatever you want, I don't mind, I want to hear what you think and I appreciate any insights you have and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, this is good bye for now, see you on the next chapter, Peace Out Fictioneers.**


	4. Family History Shared

Chapter Four: Family History Shared

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

_Added Songs – In Order of Appearance__  
No songs in this chapter_

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and support for my story. Here is your next chapter, give a shout my awesome beta, Akakuro4869 and a huge round of applause for Captainravenworld too for helping me get this perfect. You guys are awesome, thanks a lot, I own you a tonne. Anyway, here you go my readers, enjoy.**

**I hope that you all had a fabulous New Year and had an awesome start to 2015. All the best of luck for when school starts, I start my lower six stuff on Monday next week, here in Zimbabwe. Anyway, here is chapter 4.**

* * *

Percy smiled as he handed in a yellow folder containing his latest assignment to his professor. A tall chocolate tanned woman with long dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, loose strands framing her youthful face. Her hazel brown eyes fixated on Percy's bandaged hand, her eyes filled with curiosity, when she noticed it, whilst taking Percy's report from him.

"Um, Nyssa," Percy started suddenly, feeling uncomfortable with the look of concern that he was receiving from his professor. She was fixated on his bandaged hand, thoughts and scenarios running through her head, uncertainty of how he injured his hand to this extent._ 'There is no way he would hurt himself on purpose, unless, he wanted to...' _her gaze intensifying, the thought and possibility sticking to her brain.

"Percy," She started warily, not taking her eyes off the bandage even for a couple of seconds, feeling the worst for her student and friend. Nyssa could never forget how depressed Percy had been ever since the death of Reyna and it was only just recently that he began to open up again albeit that it was only marginally. Progress; whether it is drastic or minuscule, it was still progress in her books.

While these thoughts danced through her mind, she failed to notice how she had reached for Percy's arm and in a gentle manner brought it closer to her face for a closer inspection of her student's hand. "Nyssa..." Percy repeated more clearly, drawing his hand away from the scrutinizing look of his professor, "...I want to get some last minute reading in before the paper," while making slow and calculating steps towards the door of the classroom.

Nyssa bit the bottom of her lip, she knew that she shouldn't get too involved in her students' lives but Percy wasn't just a student, he was a friend and she knew that she would be damned if she didn't do anything to stop him from doing this. "Percy, I know that you are still grieving since Reyna passed but," she paused, walking forward, gently removing Percy's hand off of the doorknob, looking desperately into his eyes, "This isn't the best solution Percy, it won't rid you of the pain, it just causes problems, please, think about what you are doing, you have your whole life ahead of you." She begged in a pleading tone.

Percy's eyes widened in marginal surprise, his brain failing him on how to respond to Nyssa's comment, he had no idea what she meant. "Um, Nyssa, what are you talking about." He asked in an unsure and concerned tone, staring at his professor and friend with shock filled eyes.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Perseus." She growled in a frustrated tone, unable to comprehend that he was denying what she was talking about. "Hurting yourself on purpose won't make the pain go away, stop it before it's too late. Think about your mom, you father, they would never forgive themselves if you killed yourself, they would blames themselves, stop it now." She ordered, raising her voice slightly to make her point.

"You seriously think that I purposely did this to myself. It isn't what it looks like Nyssa, I would never do such a thing." He couldn't believe that she thought that, it shocked him greatly. She crossed her arms, still glaring at him but he could see the gears turning in her head, processing the information. His eyes grew soft, a sad smile stretching across his face, his voice soft and sad, "besides, do you think that Reyna would really forgive me if I did such a thing?" He added, looking down at the floor.

In spite of her trust in Percy, she still needed to know what was going on, and how he injured himself. She asked the burning question in a demanding voice, "Then tell me honestly what happened Perseus Jackson or I swear to the Gods, I will throw you into Tartarus myself." Percy smiled, admiring the fire that Nyssa had; it was what made her special and unique.

"Ok, this is what happened..." and he gave Nyssa the answers that she wanted, much to her surprise. She did not expect to hear that Percy had gone out on a date yesterday, she thought that he was going to say that he cut himself with a knife accidentally but hearing that he went on a date for the first time in a year was absolutely incredible. It felt good to see her pupil and friend smile effortlessly as he recounted his date with Anna.

_'Aah, young love,'_ She fondly reminisced as she listened to Percy, talking excitedly about this new girl he met, she felt relief and hope for Percy, she was glad to see him not have to force a smile anymore, that was something that she had waited for, for so long. When Percy finally finished, she congratulated him with teasing remarks and patting him on the back, saying 'Atta boy Perce,' but not before telling him how proud she was on him, for finally stepping out of the shadows and moving on.

The two entered the room separately, Percy going in first, and Nyssa followed, both heading to their seats. Percy sat down filled with a new found confidence, as he waited for Nyssa to hand out their test papers, taking a few minutes to read over his notes he made, a hundred and one percent ready for the test.

Two hours later...

Nyssa collected every paper, twenty four papers overall and she assigned the class a free revision session while she marked the test papers. Most chatted away, some texting, other throwing crumpled up pieces of paper at each other, one was sleeping peacefully at her desk but Percy sat in the front row reading over some of the notes the professor handed out on Tuesday morning. He only had morning classes so he can work at the cafe in the afternoon when he needed too.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, grinning like a lovesick puppy. Anna texted him, she had been so busy; she was only able to message him now. It was only eleven, and it was peaceful and quiet for him.

* * *

_Morning, just checking how your test went, and letting you know I am excited to see you again for coffee today. It has been so busy today, so much stuff to be done and so little time. So stressful, anyway, how did you sleep cause I slept fabulously last night and I owe you a thank you for that. Anyway, I hope it went well, you can tell me all about it when we meet for coffee._

_From Anna_

* * *

Percy adored how caring she was. She was also very curious, but he didn't mind, he enjoyed being open about himself to satisfy her curiousness, he knew that's what built relationships but it felt so easy talking to Anna. His fingers flew across the touch screen typing a reply for Anna and then hit the send button.

* * *

_It went good in my opinion, just sitting in class now, studying, and now talking to you. :) :) :), also I slept absolutely great, usually with a test I am super stressed but last night I was calm cause of you. Chatting to you, and having your support behind me, made me relax so thank you very much._

_From Percy_

* * *

He smiled brightly and looked up and saw his professor looking up at him and she had a smile plastered right across her face. Percy blushed and looked back down at his textbook and the professor shook her head, silently laughing to herself as she continued to mark the last paper in her possession.

"Alright class, I have marked your papers and your assignments, I wish they were all as defined and well detailed as I would have expected but otherwise I am overall impressed especially with one student in particular." Professor Nyssa announced with a soft expression on her face and her eyes on Percy. "The tests were rather disappointing," she said as she started handing out the papers, "But I was very impressed with the top scorer in the class, Percy Jackson." Percy looked up, a little shocked, but he smiled as he received his paper, with a big fat A written on it and a 96% in red pen.

She finished handing out the tests she handed out the assignments and Percy grinned and nearly jumped out of his seat, when he saw he got a forty-nine out of fifty for his assignment. His phone buzzed again and he inconspicuously pulled his phone out of his pocket and grinned.

* * *

_You should see how badly I am blushing right now Seaweed Brain. I can't wait to see you, so how did you do on your test and assignments oh and I slept better than I have in so long. Thank you Percy._

_From Anna_

* * *

He leaned back in his chair, and he couldn't get Anna off of his mind, but it made him focus a little more on his studies and his work. He quickly replied back and went back to his reading.

* * *

_Oh you have no idea how brightly I am smiling right now. I got a ninety-six on my test and a ninety-eight on my paper I handed in. I should be getting out of class shortly so I will see you at the cafe. See you shortly Anna._

_From Percy._

* * *

And on cue, the class was dismissed but the professor stopped right in front of Percy as he was leaving. "Percy, I am very impressed by your improvement. I am proud of you. You have such potential and I am glad that you are not wasting this opportunity. I hope this girl treats you right, and I hope she is the reason for your sudden improvement."

Percy grinned, and nodded at his professor. He walked out and he headed straight to his car and drove off to the cafe. When he arrived, Anna hadn't arrived yet, so he grabbed a regular cappuccino and took the corner booth, and waited excitedly

Within minutes of sitting down, Anna walked through the door and spotted Percy. He smiled at how casual her clothes were, a simple zipped up black hoodie and a pair of three quarter denim jeans and a pair of black Tommy Tackies. She grabbed a caramel latte and sat down with Percy.

"Hey there stranger." She beamed as she sat down next to Percy, and kissed his cheek. "How has your morning been?" She asked politely when Percy sighed.

"Tiring, longest day of my life but it was good. What about you." He pried and Anna smiled sipping her coffee. She was slightly blushing at Percy staring at her with a curious face.

"I promise you, I am done with consulting clients, it is a little overwhelming. I am so tired, but I am glad I got to see you today." Percy grinned and they chatted away for three-quarters of an hour and then it was time for them to part ways.

"I have had fun chatting to you Anna. Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night, my treat." Anna smiled and kissed his cheek as they exited the cafe.

"I would love to but I have to go; I'll call you later Percy." He smiled and nodded as they went their separate ways but Percy grabbed her wrist with his bandaged hand but it didn't faze him at all. "Is something wrong Percy?" she asked in a worried tone, unsure of what Percy's reasons were for stopping her from heading back to work.

"If you have a little time, I was wondering, would you maybe like to come over to my place for lunch. I know its last minute but I would love for you to come and have lunch with me. I am at home alone all day and I really don't want to be alone so do you want to come at my place for a short while." Percy asked with a worried expression, he was unsure on whether or not Anna would want to come and see where he lived.

"I have plenty of time to kill so, yes, I would love too." Anna said excitedly, walking closer to Percy, an enthusiastic grin plastered across her face. "On the way, I can text my pal to cover for me, she won't mind and she kind of owes me, so let's go." Anna announced as Percy released her wrist, only to take her hand in his, a smile on his face.

"Let's go." Percy spoke, leading Anna over to his car, opening the passenger door for Anna and helped her in before jumping into the car and starting the engine, driving off towards his apartment. Anna had her phone out and she sent a message to Thalia, notifying her of her plans.

* * *

_Hey Thalia, time to pay back that favor, you owe me big time, so it's time to pay up. Am hanging with Percy at his place for a while, going to be late for recording, will call you when I am on my way, tell no-one where I am. Just cover for me, for just an hour, hour and a half. I love you._

_From Annabeth_

* * *

Anna sent it, keeping her phone protectively close to her so that Percy couldn't see her message and feeling relaxed now that she had let Thals know, she tucked her phone in her pocket, and she felt excited that she was hanging with Percy for a while longer. He constantly snuck a glance every couple of minutes at Anna, and she grinned back at him, causing his grin to grow even brighter.

"So, um...do you live with a roommate or a family member?" Anna asked tentatively, killing the unwanted and very awkward silence that filled the space. She had never asked much about where Percy lived, she knew about him as a person and a little about his mom but nothing on his friends, family or childhood, and being Anna, she was mildly curious about this deep, kind hearted man.

"My best friend used to live with me. We lived in the same apartment since I was eighteen; it's not too far away from where my mom and her husband lives, I stay near because I want to make sure that she is ok." Percy spoke softly but his voice went hoarse when he said that he stayed near his mom's apartment, and Anna noticed that his gaze was distant and his life filled eyes were now dark.

"What do you mean by that?" Anna pressed a little more, curiosity and worry beginning to fill her heart, she wanted to know everything there was about Percy because she cared about him, she saw how broken and hurt he was and she was frightened that she may have gone too far, when he asked that question.

"Since I can remember, my mom had this husband named Gabe and he used to beat both her and I. it was brutal, everyday he hit me, screaming how worthless I was and how my mom shouldn't waste time on me. When I turned eighteen, the police came to me after my graduation ceremony and asked about the fat lip and black eye I had and I told them everything." Anna was dumbstruck, she did not expect that, she thought that maybe his mom was ill but she never saw that coming.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted honestly, she had a rough life growing up because of her stern mother and she got punished brutally but she never experienced that kind of severity that Percy had just told her.

"It's ok. The police arrested him and testified against him and he was sent to prison for 25 to life. My mom was strong; comforting me after hit me but never revealed her scars or bruises. She was the strong one, always hiding her scars and bruises from me, but I always knew they were there but I dared not say anything." Anna stared up at Percy softly as he looked away as they stopped at a streetlight. She could see that it was hard for him, he took her hand in his and gripped it tighter than she expected, only confirming how difficult this type of stuff was for him.

She already knew how closed off he was, she didn't think that it went as far as an abusive step-father. He told her he grew up with no dad really in his life much but she never knew about his previous step father before. She hated seeing him struggle, break down, it hurt her and they had only been together for a short while but it felt so right with him. She wanted to comfort him, she wanted to grow and have a possible chance at happiness with him, she wanted to help him eradicate all of his emotional scars.

"Every night, for eight years, I could never sleep because, every time I slept, all I saw was his face in my dreams and I went to their room every night to see my mom when she was asleep and I saw the bruises, they were far worse than mine and I couldn't stand it, so I always tried to fight him, since I was fifteen and the punishment got worse but he lightened up so much on my mom." Anna gripped his hand tighter, as they continued driving to his apartment, his eyes looking straight and nowhere else.

"That was a very brave and noble thing to do for a fifteen year old. I would never have had the courage to do that." Anna admitted honestly, showing her scared side, the side that showed her innocence, her terrified side.

"I had no choice really, One day, I walked in and saw him kicking her in the gut as she screamed and cried out my dad's name but I knew that my dad would never come and I interfered, saving her and since that day he beat me harder but after a year and a half, she had no more scars. The pain I went through was worth it for her." Percy pulled into the parking outside his apartment building, switching off the engine, they remained seated in the car, neither moving, just facing each other.

Anna didn't have to ask him if she could hug him, her arms automatically wrapped around his waist and she pulled him into the most supportive and loving hug that she could muster, showing that she was there for him and that he didn't have to be afraid around her. She was showing him that she understood everything him, and that she wasn't going to hurt him ever.

"Anna, I had horrible childhood, and I have always kept quiet about this, but I know I have to be honest with you because, that is all you have given me. Trust, honesty, that's all I ever wanted." Percy whispered, tears threatening to pour as he gripped her waist tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder, letting out all the pain, knowing that he had a new shoulder to cry on and he was glad that it was Anna.

Anna froze but didn't let Percy know. Guilt burrowed its way into her heart, Percy trusted her, found her honest and it pains her to be lying to him about who she was. Most of what she told him was true but this guy was so different from others before. He was genuine, trusting, caring and so much more, it made Anna hurt more, the more he spoke about honesty whilst she strung him along.

"Anna, he broke me, he completely destroyed me, I have been so alone because he said I was destined to never find anyone and the wounds would stay there for life. I still have them but slowly, those wounds, both physical and emotional are healing the more I talk about them with you, being with you is healing what he broke." Anna gripped him tighter; she could hear him sobbing, as his lip quivered as his tears fell.

"Percy, you don't have anything to be afraid of anymore, he won't ever hurt you ever again." She assured him, securing her grip tightly around his waist, relaxing his shoulders, she felt his resistance to her touching him, holding him, loosen as he accepted her show of support. "You have me now, I am your new shoulder and I am not going anywhere, I promise."

His lips pressed against her neck as he sighed. "You make me feel safe, and I know we have been together for a short while but I feel like I have known you my whole life. I feel myself again when I am around you." Anna smiled and looked up at him. His lopsided smile had found its way back onto his face, and it made Anna all giddy inside.

"I know it's crazy but I feel the same way." His face brightened as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, and Anna sighed contently, feeling the emotion from this man in his gentle kiss. The way he handled her, she wasn't his property, she was a delicate flower but at the same time she was an equal in his eyes.

All Anna wanted was to be treated like an equal, not a tool or a rarity that made her seem as a possession, she loved the way Percy treated her. He showed her the respect that all women deserved, in her heart she knew that Percy was never going to be anything like his abusive step father, that he was exactly like his mom who she guessed was the best mother that she could be for her son.

"Percy, where was your dad in all this, wasn't he around for you." She asked, just wanting to know the full story to his history because he mentioned nothing of his dad from his childhood.

"He never was never in my life, I always got gifts on my birthday and on Christmas day from him in the mail but I never met him or spoke to him until I was sixteen." Anna listened with open ears to Percy, who was looking at her calmly. "On my sixteenth birthday, I stayed outside, hiding in my old tree house and saw him for the first time in my life and I spoke to him for the first time and at first I hated him for abandoning my mom and I and the when he told me why, I understood, it was his wife that made him stay away because he was in love with my mom."

"Why didn't he marry your mom then if he loved her?"

"Because my mom was eighteen when she met my dad and he was twenty-four and already married to my step-mom and she already had a one year old son. My dad tried to get out of the marriage so he could be with my mom but both of their parents refused and forbade them from seeing each other again until I turned eighteen and this agreement was made right after my mom found out she was pregnant with me." Anna frowned, talk about a tragic love story where the hero and heroine were Percy's mom and dad, separated because of their scandalous relationship.

"Wow, that is so sad, no fairy tale ending." Anna said sadly and Percy nodded in agreement, with a near tearful smile on his face.

"At least he showed he cared. He broke the rule and visited every day since my sixteen birthday and then on my seventeenth birthday, he saw my scars and then he knew." Anna sighed, feeling Percy's pain, listened carefully to him talk, she could listen to him talk for hours and she was glad that he was being this open with her. "He was ready to throw Gabe into Tartarus, I begged him not to call the police so that I could protect my mom and he agreed, giving me until graduation."

"Wow, he really waited that long to do something." Percy nodded. "You had the strength to go through the beatings for another year, how, why might I ask." Anna asked in complete and utter disbelief.

"I had too, I needed to make sure that I could take care of my mom, and take care of myself. She was all I had or years, I needed to protect her. I called in on the morning of graduation, and he caught me and beat me and the police arrived and took him away for good." Anna smiled, taking Percy's hands in hers, giving him some much needed support. "My parents were in contact again and they were happy for the first time in years.

"So what happened between them?" Anna asked curiously, wandering if they finally got their happily ever after that they deserved.

"In my heart, I wanted my mom and dad to be together so we could be a big happy family, but sadly I knew that they couldn't but I am glad that I have both my parents now and then my mom married her husband a year after I started at NYU and she was happy and I knew she had found someone to love her right, Paul Blofis was her high school sweet heart and she loved him."

"That is amazing; most people very rarely find love a second time. Your parents will always love each other and their happiness is really what matters, and so does yours. I don't have the luxury of that. At least your mom and dad knew where their priorities lie, my mom never did." Now it was Percy's turn to listen to Anna's story and he was more than ready to hear her. "I am really not sure if I should say, many people judge me harshly when I tell them this."

"Tell me, I won't judge it's not in my blood to judge anyone." Percy cracked a smile and Anna's lips formed and shaped into a week smile and she put a brave face, and gathered up her courage, she never did like talking about her mom because she basically didn't have a mom.

"When I was young, my family used to live in California and my mom worked here in New York and all she did was focus on her pet projects and her job but she neglected the family she had which consisted of my dad and I." Anna growled in an infuriated tone, rage building within her. "Since they were married, what my dad wanted most my dad was love and when he met my step mom whom I adore, he found it and wanted to be with her and raise the two boys she was pregnant with. It may have been an affair but my mom lived here in New York and honestly didn't care that he went behind her with someone else."

Percy was genuinely taken aback by the similarities between their stories, it was like they were the same person in some ways, they had so much in common including family histories, even if they were in a different situations, the story behind their stories was exactly the same.

"She filed for the divorce years before, and still had the papers ready. She knew that one day he would want to leave her and she didn't care. All she said was, 'Perfect, now I can focus more on my job,' and she moved with me into the very next day into the city where she hired a full time nanny who raised me. She was never around, and when she was, it was only to punish me because I got an A minus on a test or because I was with my best friend who she forbade me to be friends with or because I visited my dad."

"How old were you when she filed for the divorce." Percy asked in a serious and intrigued tone, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Seven, I was punished for trying to live a normal life, have an interesting and rebellious friend who made me feel alive and not be little miss perfect. I never got to live, because her rule was, 'Work is more important life, there is no time for play and love because it gets you nowhere, it only holds you back,' she taught that to a seven year old girl." Percy took Anna's hand in his and gripped it tightly, showing his support and care to this amazing girl who was unfolding and breaking down her barriers so he could get to know her.

"We both bear a deep history and many scars but like you told me yesterday, but we can't stop our life because of them. I have never brought down my walls this far and let anybody see this dark past of mine that I have but I feel like, somehow, I know deep inside that I can bring down my walls completely for you." Anna's heart drummed against her chest, hearing Percy say that was like hearing someone say 'I love you,' to her, it felt as strong as that and she had never felt anything like this for someone in a long time and she liked it.

"I don't know what to say. It's like a dream almost to find someone so willing and honest with me, I thought that it would be hard for me to open up like this to anyone again after my ex and then I met you. This has never happened so quickly before and I like it." Percy grinned as Anna leaned in and pressed a kiss on Percy's cheek, a thrilled smile growing on her face. "Let's go up and we can talk more."

Percy nodded, quickly climbing out and opening Anna's door for her as she removed her seat belt and climbed out of the car and they headed into the modern apartment building, Percy quickly went and got his mail from his mail box, and the he took Anna's hand in his and they entered the elevator and traveled up to the third floor in silence.

When the doors opened, Percy turned left and headed straight to the end of the hallway and turned to the last door on his right. Apartment number C14, Anna notarized the number in her head as he inserted his key into the keyhole and turned it, unlocking his door and he pushed it open allowing Anna entrance first into his humble home. Anna walked in and was taken aback by the beauty and uniqueness of his apartment; it was inviting, spacious and comfortable looking with modern day furniture surrounded by a bright splash of electric blue.

"Wow, this is incredible. It's so beautiful." Anna spoke in an admiring and amazed tone. She looked at Percy who had just closed the door behind him and was heading to his open kitchen. There was no wall separating the two rooms, it was open and beautiful. "How did you find a place like this Percy, it's incredible. How much to rent a place like this?" Anna asked curiously as she followed Percy to his kitchen which was the most beautiful kitchen she had ever seen.

"It didn't come cheap but my friend and I split the rent and when he moved out last year, four months before Reyna passed away, I bought the place with the trust fund money I received from my grandmother on my mom's side." Anna listened to Percy speaking about his place intently. "She died, I never knew her, I got letters from her on my birthday and Christmas, simple notes and advice and nothing more really."

"Did she ever say anything about why she never came to visit her grandchild, and what about your granddad from your mom's side, where he was when all this was going on?" Anna asked curiously as Percy handed her a glass of lemonade that he made just the other day incase his mom and stepdad decided that they wanted to visit him.

"My granddad died when I was six, my grandmother told me about him in her letters, and happily answered any questions I asked in my letters but she died just before my eighteenth birthday and in her final letter that I received on my birthday, she wrote about a family trust that she put in my name because I was her only grandchild. In fact, I still have the letter. Let me show it to you." Percy answered heading to his bedroom, Anna hot on his tail.

His room was simple, a large white king size bed in the middle of the room, beautiful glass bedside tables with simple bedside lamps, a large chest of drawers and a white door to the left and double doors on the right side of the room. Percy was digging behind the double doors, setting boxes on the ground. Anna noticed the box that had 'Reyna' scribbled on top of the box and she grew curious, noticing that the box had been opened recently due to the cut duct tape and the missing pile of dust on the box.

She crept up behind Percy as he dug around in his cupboard, and she opened the top panels of the box and looked curiously inside the box. She noticed a plush dolphin rested on top of the pile of clothes, then she saw a diary, curiosity getting to her, she wanted to know what this woman thought of Percy and what Reyna was as a person but she got distracted by a frame that sat underneath a small shaped box.

At first glance, she saw Percy with his arm around a tall beautiful curly haired woman with a bright smile plastered on her face and Percy's face had a simple smile but his eyes were filled with love, and adoration. She could see from that picture exactly how much in love Percy really was and it saddened her that he lost that and she certainly understood loss very well. But what really caught her eyes was the ring box on top of the picture.

She picked it up the velvet red ring box, and tenderly opened it and gasped at the beautiful ring Percy had picked out. He briefly described the ring to her and it was so much more beautiful than she ever could have imagined. A beautiful sapphire, perfectly cut rested in the center of a diamond ring, surrounded by minute diamond shaped emeralds surrounding the amethyst, it was beautiful. Anna couldn't help but admire the ring, the girl had good taste but it was Percy's taste that Anna liked.

She placed it back in the box and closed it, looking up, her eyes met with Percy's and she stared guiltily at him. "Sorry, I was just looking, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok. There is no point in hiding it, I knew I would eventually have to get rid of it but I couldn't find it in my heart to get rid of her things, you can understand." Anna nodded as Percy sat on the edge of his large and lonely bed, and Anna stood up on her feet, and sat next to Percy, in his hand was on old torn envelop with his name written on it, with no address, just a stamp.

"Is that the letter?" Anna asked curiously as Percy stared at the letter, just nodding at Anna as he handed the letter to Anna, a sad smile on his face. "You don't mind me reading this; I don't want to invade into your private life." Anna said, wanting Percy to take his letter back but he pushed her hand back to her, giving her nothing more than a shake of his head. Anna hesitantly opened the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and unfolded it and carefully started reading over the letter.

* * *

_Dear Perseus Jackson_

_If you are reading this letter, then I have passed on before your eighteenth birthday and sadly, I wouldn't have been able to see you all grown up, and starting your life. I may not have been around, and I may not have approved of your parents actions, leading up to your birth, but I did care about your wellbeing as my only grandchild._

_I know that you only knew me through your mother and through my letters and I understand that I may not have been rather harsh in some areas, but in all fairness, you were the best thing that ever happened to this family. When your grandfather passed away where your mother was a little girl, I didn't think that there would be anything good to come into our lives but when you were born, that all changed._

_The circumstances leading up to your conception was a disgrace in our time and when you were born and I saw you for the first time, I knew that you would be the greatest gift to our family and even though I never visited you while you were growing up, I always kept my eye on you, especially when your mother married that stepfather of yours. I wish I had stopped her from marrying him because of all the pain he has caused you and your mother._

_I wish I had been more involved with your upbringing, I wish that I gotten to know you as my grandchild and not as a mistake on your mother and fathers part. My boy, you are something special, never forget that. Don't let anyone tell you who and what to be, be who you are and nothing more. Now onto my main reason for writing this letter, I have a gift for you my grandson._

_For years I have prepared a trust fund, which I have decided to leave in your name. On your eighteenth birthday, which is probably today as you read this, a lawyer will come and give a copy of my will to you, and he will explain everything to you about this fund. I wish grandfather was alive with me to see this through with me but you never ever knew him, and he left me power over our fortune and I have chosen you as the benefactor._

_I want you to have a better life, and do your best to cover your Mom the life she truly deserved, her high school sweet heart, Paul Blofis, hopes to see her again someday, and hopefully your mom will get the divorce she needs to get. I wish I could have seen the day he gets arrested, remember your promise to your father, on your graduation day, you will be able to live again and so will your dear mother._

_I give you all my love, to both you are your mother, you both have meant the world to me and I still wish I had gotten to know you my Darling Percy, I love you, don't think that I never did because I do, with every ounce of my body, you are my grandchild and I love you so much. All the best of luck for university, make the world see and know who you are, and don't ever change Percy._

_Use the trust money very wisely, to start a family and to live your life, and look after your mother for me, I can't always protect her so you will have to do it now Percy. I love you my dear grandson, good luck, even though you don't need it. I hope that you find a woman who will love you the right way and who treats you back the better than Calypso Greaves and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, you deserve so much better._

_Follow your dreams Percy, you have a brilliant mind and you are capable of anything, you can be anything you want. I wish I could have seen you grow into the wonderful man you are, your mother raised you right and I am glad that your father finally stepped up even if he was two years early, I am glad that you have parents who both love you with all of their hearts._

_And when you find that special someone in your life that you want to spend the rest of your life, I have left you in my will, a family air loom that will help with that. I love you my boy, your grandfather would be so proud of the person you have become and even though we are no longer with you, both your grandpa and I love you, even if he never met you, he is up there watching over you like I will be my angel. I love you Percy and I always will, no matter where I am, I will always be near. Goodbye Perseus Jackson._

_Love_

_Nana Goode (Laura)_

_P.s – I never told you this before but your grandfather's name was Jim Goode. You took your father' surname which I didn't mind at all, you were better off with his surname because it would help him find you because he knew nothing about his own son. All he did was drop of gifts and cards with no idea of what your name was._

_Anyway, I am sorry for everything that has happened to you in your life, but as long as you know that your family loves you then it was worth it, good bye Percy Jackson._

* * *

Anna smiled as she closed her eyes, the depth of Percy's history going deeper and deeper, his honestly was making the guilt within her spread and grow, she didn't want to lie to Percy, he was being so honest with her and here she was, standing before a regular guy, lying to him about who she was. "Wow, so she knew that her time was coming." Anna asked, opening her eyes and looking at Percy who sat hunched over, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet her for the first time on my eighteenth birthday, and even though I only knew her through letters, I felt like I had known her all my life." Anna smiled and looked down at the letter, reading over the letter again, her gaze now fixated on the name mentioned, 'Calypso Greaves.'

"Calypso Greaves, you mean pop star Calypso Greaves a.k.a Cally Gee." Annabeth asked with an uncertain voice, she was completely shocked at the similarity between the names, she didn't think that Percy was being serious.

"Yep, that's the one. Calypso was my first girlfriend, at aged sixteen; I was head over heels for her and then she broke my heart, I moved on eventually and you know the rest." Percy shrugged like it wasn't a big deal that his very first relationship was with none other than her musical arch rival, they had always had bad blood between each other, mainly because Annabeth and Calypso competed for the same record deal, Apollo couldn't just give away a record deal, so they fought for it and Annabeth won it.

Anna never forgot that how great she felt when Apollo told her that she was getting the record deal, it was the best day of her life, Apollo fought with her mother to let Annabeth live her dream and he had convinced Athena Chase to let her daughter be a musician. The happiness within Anna grew and grew but then she saw Percy's sad eyes, her happiness evaporated as her heart ached, her face fell, anger bubbled deep within her, she wanted to tear Calypso apart for hurting Percy the way she did. Who does that to someone and with that thought in Anna's mind, it hit her like a freight train. She was the same as Calypso.

She was lying to someone she cared about greatly about way more than Calypso did. Her guilt was growing deep within her, she was lying to Percy nearly just as bad as Calypso, her lie would break Percy just as bad as Calypso's lie, maybe even more than it, she had to tell him before it was too late to tell him. She needed to be honest with him now or else she would never have the courage to do it.

"Percy, can I be honest with you about something." Anna spoke nervously, the guilt pushing her to tell him the truth. He nodded, listening intently or what Anna was about to say. "I am not…" but she was interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket. Anna cursed under her breath as she dug in her pocket and looked down at the caller ID. She growled, seeing that it was Thalia calling her. She hit her voice mail button and then tucked her phone back in her pocket and looked back at Percy.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Percy asked curiously as Anna waved it off, taking both of Percy's hand in hers, cradling them gently as she breathed.

"This is more important. Promise me that you won't freak out." Anna begged Percy who hesitated at first but eventually nodded, accepting Anna's request. "OK, this is very hard for me to say because I hate keeping things from anyone, especially you because you have been so honest with me, so here it goes." She breathed in, finding her confidence and then she felt ready. "The truth is that my real name is..."

Her ringtone blared through her pocket, the irritating jingle that was 'answer me, answer me,' repeated many times in a mocking high pitched voice that gave Anna a good scarring and blew away her confidence. She pulled the phone out and swore under her breath seeing that it was Thalia again. "Go ahead and answer it, you can tell me when you are done." Annabeth hugged Percy before shooting out of the room and outside the apartment before answering the phone. "What in the Hades do you flipping want Thalia?" Annabeth spat angrily thought the line.

_"Hey, don't yell at me bitch, you are the one who has been ignoring my calls, messages, what's apps, the whole lot. Where in the underworld are you. You are so late for our meeting, Juniper is panicking, Apollo is worried sock, Luke doesn't give a crap, ok forget about the last one. Just answer me! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ Thalia panicked, short of breath as Annabeth rolls her eyes, slapping her forehead in annoyance.

"For Heaven's sake Thalia, I sent you a message covering for me. I am with Percy, and I was about to tell him who I really am and you just fucked that up. Sorry for my language Thals, but I was so close to telling him and you ruined it. I can't tell him now, I am too scared to tell him that I am Annabeth..." Annabeth cried through the line, freezing mid-sentence upon hearing the door open, turning around quickly, she saw Percy standing the doorway of his apartment with a concerned expression on his face. "Hang on for a second." Anna spoke onto the phone before covering it with her hand. "Is something wrong Percy."

"I was just checking if everything is alright, I heard yelling I thought it be best if I come check." Percy asked worriedly as Anna put calm and relaxed expression on her face.

"Yeah, everything is fine, nothing to worry about. I will be a minute OK." Percy nodded before closing the door and Anna sighed in relief. She brought her phone back to her ear, her heart was racing, she nearly got caught, and boy was that a major adrenaline rush for her. "Holy Hera that was close Thalia. He nearly overheard me."

_"Annabeth, I am so sorry, in the name of God, I am so sorry. I never check my phone so I didn't see your message. I was having a blonde moment again."_ Thalia scowled, slightly grumbling through the line as Thalia laughed, feeling greatly offended.

"Hey!" Annabeth complained through the line, feeling greatly offended by that comment her best friend just made.

_"Not you Annabeth, you are too smart to have a blonde moment, I meant a 'Luke' blonde moment, not a 'you' blonde moment."_ Annabeth scowled, still imagining a hundred different ways to murder her best friend.

"Not cool Thalia, not cool." Annabeth was in a grumpy mood now because of that silly, mocking comment that Thalia made. Annabeth no longer want to talk to Thalia, she wanted to march over to the studio and slap the crap out of her which at the current moment, didn't seem like such a bad idea.

_"Ok Annie, lighten up. You have no sense of humor."_

"First off, don't call me Annie, you know how much I hate it and secondly, I so have a sense of humor Madame Buzz Kill." Annabeth retorted back with a wicked grin on her face. She knew that the one thing Thalia hated being called was a buzz kill as well as Madame, because it made her feel old and it amused Annabeth when Thalia blew a gasket because of it, she goes ape crazy.

_"Na-ah."_ Thalia squeaked back angrily, a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Ah-ha." Annabeth squeaked in a high voice. The answered each other back that way for a couple of minutes before Annabeth decided that this was a massive waste of her time. "This is not over but I have to go. Good bye Grace." Annabeth hung up the phone and quickly switched it off before fluffing her hair out and walking back into the apartment but there was no Percy to be seen anywhere. She headed down the passage and saw him seated at a desk with his laptop in front of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean for the call to take that long." She apologized graciously and Percy laughed it off.

"It's OK, I didn't mind, your business is your business." He turned back to his computer and Anna got curious and sat on a chair next to him, curiously looking at her screen, and Percy smiled to himself, admiring Anna curiosity. "This is what I am currently studying. It's some pretty wicked stuff; I can explain it to you if you want." Percy offered and Anna happily accepted.

Percy began explaining over his notes, Anna listening enthusiastically, concentration written all over her face but every once on a while, she wondered why Percy hadn't brought up their previous conversation before Thalia called but she was rather relieved but she still wanted to tell him but she couldn't tell him now, she wasn't ready yet but she knew deep down in her heart she would have to tell him eventually before there was no turning back, before they crossed the point of no return in their relationship.

* * *

**And that's chapter four, hope you like it. Talk about bad timing don't you think, the plot thickens, when will she tell Percy the truth, you will have to wait and see. Anyway,thank you everyone can't wait to hear what you think of this next chapter, see you next time with the next update. Anyway, please review, favorite and follow, I really am loving the support, and I want to please you all. See you next time.**

**Peace out Fictioneers**

**~Michaela~**


	5. The Rodeo Bar

Chapter Five: The Rodeo Bar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's**  
** Percy Jackson and the Olympians**  
** and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not**  
** own the songs I put into this book either.**  
** I only own my fan made characters and of course**  
** the plot line.**

_Added Songs – In Order of Appearance_  
_Begin Again – Taylor Swift_  
_ Lovers on the Sun – David Guetta ft. Sam Martin_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey, it's me again with chapter five. Sorry I am so late with this update, been so busy with school, turning seventeen is rough and everything is harder. If I can, I will try update every two weeks, but if I cannot, I will update every three weeks.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support for my story. Here is the next chaptah, but there is something very important that I have to say before you read the next chapter.**

**WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!MUST READ!**

**N.B: Minor to mild language from a very well loved character with her hot headed nature so, you have warned. Don't say I didn't warn you because I am doing that right now. So I repeat; minor to mild language ahead.**

**Otherwise please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Annabeth woke up and smiled as the sun shone through her bedroom curtain, she felt refreshed and wide awake. She couldn't get over the wonderful day that she had with Percy, the way they were connecting, it was absolutely unbelievable. Last night, when Percy dropped her off at the apartment last night, he asked if he could take her to a country bar tonight, Anna had always wanted to go to one. Excitement bubbled within her, she couldn't wait for tonight but she was curious because it was like he had already planned to go to this bar.

She bounced out of her bed and jumped into something simple, a baggy tee, three quarter jeans and a pair open toed ballet flats. Grabbing her bag, she dashed out, hoping into her vehicle which was waiting for her already and headed off to the studio. Charles noticed Annabeth's bubbly mood and sent a forward message, warning Thalia of Annabeth's good mood.

When Annabeth arrived at Apollo Records in her super bubbly mood, everyone began to worry because usually she was never that happy. Annabeth found herself unable to give her job her full attention, her thoughts constantly returning to the date that she had with Percy. She was seated in Juniper's office, trying to get some space to think as she waited for Apollo to come and call her so that she could record her song for her album.

Instead of focusing on her work, her mind happily supplied her with fantasies of a certain green eyed barista as she entered Juniper's office desperately wanting some time to herself. With a dreamy sigh, Annabeth plopped down into Juniper's fancy office chair and leaned on the desk, happily drawing imaginary hearts on her manager's oak wood desk. There were no words that could describe how she felt; it all seemed so…surreal and amazing at the same time. She felt thrilled and nervous, as well as elated and afraid. She had never felt like this before, not even when she was with Luke, it was so different and it excited Annabeth.

Everything seem so real about Percy, from his perfect sea green eyes that twinkled with life and excitement and changed in a flash into something deeper that drew her in wherever the two of them met. Then his clumsy charm came into mind; thinking of Percy's clumsy, lovable nature had her breaking into peals of mirth, closing her eyes, she could almost see his warm and comforting smile and that warmed her heart because his smile made her heart dance.

While Annabeth was in Percyville, she never felt two warm objects settle on her shoulders; her mind was elsewhere as someone desperately tried to shake Annabeth out her obvious day dream. "Annabeth Chase, can you hear me, you in there." The person spoke in an irritated tone, unable to figure out how to get Annabeth to come back to her senses.

The moment the person's hands touched Annabeth's side, Annabeth shrieked in surprise and slid off her seat, landing hard bottom-first on the un-carpeted, Greek tiled floor, shock running through her veins as she started up at her annoying best friend Thalia; who was currently laughing her head off, clutching her stomach. "What in Zeus's name was that for Thalia?" Annabeth cried in annoyance, standing up and dusting herself off, wincing every time she dusted near her bottom. "Seriously, how am I supposed to sit properly when my butt is sore?" Annabeth complained, crossing her arms as she sat back down on the chair, looking down at the table.

Thalia waved her hand in front of Annabeth's face and she got nothing. Thalia had already lost Annabeth once more, making Thalia irritated once again. Thalia grinned to herself when she noticed the smile on Annabeth's face, and the distant look in her eyes; she knew what she had to do. "Earth to Annabeth, Percy is calling." Annabeth shouted in Annabeth's ear, waving her phone in front of Annabeth's face. Annabeth shot up and grabbed the phone, repeatedly say "Hello," into the phone with obviously, no reply.

Annabeth finally realized that she had been doped and she turned round, facing Thalia with a destructive glare. "Was that really necessary Thalia. Not cool." Annabeth growled with pure destruction in her voice. She wanted to shot Thalia but decided against it, calming down a little but still utterly irritated, finally chucking Thalia her phone back, debating on how she wanted to murder her best friend this time.

Thalia had a satisfied smirk on her face, "Yep, it was because according to the dopey grin on your face, you obviously found the table in front of you to be the most interesting and amazing thing to look at." Thalia replied sarcastically, making Annabeth's eyes go wider than soccer balls.

Annabeth could feel her cheeks becoming hot, her palms getting sweaty, "Shut up," Annabeth muttered meekly, while quiet giggles escaped from Thalia's lips and she tried to hide the smile creeping up on her face. "So, uh…um…what are you doing here?" Annabeth spoke out, trying to be more confident but it was very unsuccessful. Thalia sighed and decided to let Annabeth have her way.

"I just came to tell you that equipment has been set up and we are all ready for you to come and record your song." Thalia informed, leaving the room, and Annabeth sighed, standing up from the office chair, waiting for a moment whilst her blush began to slowly fade. She smiled, feeling less embarrassed, she exited Juniper's office and walked through the maze of hallways and she found the staircase up to floor and she climbed up, feeling her confidence fade as she approached the door of her private recording studio. Her heart raced a mile a minute when she reached the familiar complex, then she opened the door.

Ten pairs of eyes watched Annabeth subtlety as she entered the soundproof recording booth, placing the large headphone over her ears, she closed her eyes as she breathed in and out to relax herself. Her mind started to drift, focusing on her childhood up until now. It all seemed like a hazy dream she had stumbled through haphazardly, smiling at all of her ups and sighing at the downs but it all lead up to this unforgettable moment which was her career.

She stared at the microphone dangling above her head and smiled. Thalia, her mother and father, landing the record deal with Apollo records, whooping Calypso's butt to this lucrative spot in this amazing place but the most important one of all was getting the chance to meet Percy, which felt just as good as Apollo telling her that she had beat Calypso. This wasn't a dream at all, this was her reality albeit filled with hiccups and bumps but this was all her, she was living the dream and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ok, let's get recording going please." Annabeth spoke into the microphone as she gave everyone a thumbs up and the music began, and she started the long day ahead of her.

Hours later…

Annabeth was seated in her music room, she was in Percyville once again but this time, she was so completely in it, she sat on the floor of the music room, with her notebook out in front of her, as well as tones of music sheets scattered across the floor, she was so focused that she was oblivious to everyone staring at her from outside the room. Everyone she worked with stared at Annabeth through the two way glass separating them, they could see her but she couldn't see them, which she didn't mind.

She was focused on her song, trying to get the melody changes right and whenever she was successful, she giggled and did a little victory dance in her seat, Luke didn't like seeing Annabeth so happy, he liked her hurting, still clinging onto their previous relationship, onto their fake love story he created. Truth is, he never loved her, he just wanted to make her hurt the way he did since that horrible day, which he hated remembering, so he let it go but still felt it necessary to make his annoyance known.

"Seriously, what is wrong with her? She is never so giddy and happy." Luke complained, mainly because she blew him off because she had other plans. Thalia glared at him, which made him shudder because Thalia always found a way to intimidate him, no matter what she did, Luke was naturally shit scared of her even though they used to be best friends before Luke cheated on Annabeth.

"Maybe it's because she has found someone and has finally gotten over you, you sorry pathetic jackass after you broke her by cheating on her Castellan." Thalia growled and everyone stood behind her on that fact. They all knew what Luke did to Annabeth and boy did they want to destroy him for it, they watched her waste two months of her life, moping over him and they thought that she was gone but now she was coming back and no one, especially Thalia, was going to let him break Annabeth again.

"Please, she is still moping about me. All the sissies do." Luke said smugly to himself but unfortunately for him Thalia heard him perfectly well and she had just about had enough of him. She was glad that Annabeth couldn't see or hear them and she thanked her dad for fight lessons because she growled and pounced on Luke no matter how unlady like it was and she had him on the floor on his stomach, she was seated on his back, holding him in a submission hold **(a/n Boston Crab hold)**, choking him.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way asshole? She deserved better than you and now she has found someone real so just keep that fucking trap of yours shut or am I going to have to rip your balls off and shove them up your ass to make you get some sense through that thick skull of yours." Thalia threatened and everyone back away, not wanting to get in the middle of the situation, not that they wanted to stop Thalia anyway. Luke was fighting to get some air but remained where Thalia wanted him. "Now, let's review what I said, shall we?"

"Annabeth has moved on and I should keep my mouth shut." Luke choked out and Thalia smiled, feeling satisfied with her work, she released him from her securing hold and stood up, fixing her t-shirt and pulling up her jeans. Luke stood up and dusted himself off, glaring at Thalia who was smirking at him.

"And don't even think about ruining this for her because I will wreck you, and I don't care if I get sentenced to life in prison with no parole because if you dare hurt her, I WILL murder you by hacking you into a thousand pieces and I will use it to feed the sharks at the Zoo." Thalia growled as she closed the distance between the two and brought her knee up between his legs harder and he crumbled to the floor before her. "Don't you dare forget what I am capable of Castellan, stay away from Annabeth if you know what's good for you."

Luke groaned, and nodded at Thalia as he cradled his nuts; Thalia finally feeling satisfied that her point had been made loud and clear, turned on her heel and went back to watching Annabeth in her recording booth while Luke still lay on the floor, holding his hand between his legs, groaning and biting down on his bottom lip.

"Hey guys listen to Annabeth's song." Juniper whispered, quietly turning up the volume as Annabeth strummed her guitar. "Isn't that such a beautiful melody." She whispered, not wanting to disturb Annabeth.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_  
_ He didn't like it when I wore high heels_  
_ But I do_  
_ Turn the lock and put my headphones on_  
_ He always said he didn't get this song_  
_ But I do, I do_

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_  
_ But you got here early and you stand and wave_  
_ I walk to you_  
_ You pull my chair out and help me in_  
_ And you don't know how nice that is_  
_ But I do_

They found the words so meaningful full of hope and love and promise. Thalia smiled and realized exactly what the song meant. Everyone else still hadn't pegged what the true meaning of the song really was.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_ I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
_ I've been spending the last eight months_  
_ Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_ But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._

Everyone smiled as they watched Annabeth's face light up like a Christmas tree as she sang what they thought to be a chorus. They smiled as they realized what the song was about. Annabeth was on the verge of happiness.

_You said you never met one girl_  
_ Who had as many James Taylor records as you_  
_ But I Do_  
_ We tell stories and you don't know why_  
_ I'm coming off a little shy_  
_ But I do_

Annabeth smiled as she thought about the meaning of this song, it was about how she felt Percy and it was growing and she couldn't stop it. She put her heart into the song, showing all the emotion into her confession of growing love that was within this song.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_ I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_  
_ Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_ But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._

Everyone swayed and listened to the flow of the song, they all knew it was a new one, and it was deeply personal to Annabeth, she expressed herself through her music that was Annabeth.

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_  
_ But you start to talk about the movies that your family_  
_ Watches_  
_ Every single Christmas and want to talk about that_  
_ And for the first time what's past is past_

They all realized what the true meaning was of the song. Annabeth had really started afresh and she had she let go of what happened all that time ago, she was becoming herself again, she was happy, she was different and she finally let go of the past.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_ I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
_ I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_ But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._

_But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again._

Everyone except Luke of course sang the chorus with her and when Annabeth finished they all clapped and she looked up blushing like a cherry tomato as they ran into the room hugging her. "We missed the old you, Annabeth." Thalia squeaked as she wiped her tears, Annabeth realized why.

"Yeah, I am over what happened all that time ago and I have found someone who makes me feel special, who actually makes my heart skip a beat. I can't get him out of my head. He could be what I have been waiting for." Everyone nearly cried as they hugged Annabeth. She looked at her phone and noticed that it was six. "Oh crap, I was so lost in my song; I forgot he's picking me up from my apartment."

Everyone except Thalia looked at her going, 'What the heck is going on here?' Annabeth assured them, she would explain but only when it was a little more private. She used the 'girl talk,' code which made Luke go running and she promised she would explain before she dashed off and climbed into her car and Charlie shot her off to her old apartment.

* * *

Percy glared at his best friend as he chucked his empty water bottle into the bin. "Grover, I told you, I have a date. I know we haven't seen each other in so long but I have a date to go and pick up." Percy apologized as he put on his cowboy hat, and put on a fake Sherriff's badge and his best friend looked at him sadly. "What's wrong Grover?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Wow, I never thought that my best friend would be choosing a girl over me." He whispered and then he was just started grinning for no reason, which shocked Percy but he was even more taken back when Grover yelled, "Hell Yes. My best friend is back. I never thought I'd see the day you get back on the old saddle." Percy couldn't help but smile.

He fixed his bolo-tie and made sure it looked neat enough so he looked presentable for his date tonight. Grover smiled at Percy and gave him a thumb up confirming that Percy looked quite good, and feeling quite relieved Percy relaxed sat down for a moment and sighed at his best friend and decided to continue his conversation with Grover. He still had plenty of time before he had to go and pick up Anna.

"Thanks man. She is something. Tonight I am taking her to the Rodeo Bar." Grover smirked and punched his best friend in the shoulder as they laughed happily. Percy knew Anna loved country music and knew that she had never been to a Country-Western Bar so he organized with her that they were going there and she had to be a cowgirl.

"That's such a smooth move my brother." Grover said as he hugged Percy. "Perce, I am so happy that you are finally giving it another try. I have never seen you so happy before Percy. Not even with Reyna, she must be seriously special." Percy nodded in agreement, Anna was special, she was everything he dreamed of and he certainly couldn't let her slip through her fingers.

"Come on, I had better go. I am picking her up from her apartment and I don't want to be late." Grover smiled and hugged his best friend and Grover grinned excitedly as he left. Percy grabbed his car keys and he fixed his hat and locked his door and leapt into his car, punched in Anna's address and off he was.

* * *

Annabeth furiously rummaged through her closet looking for what she wanted to wear. She jumped in excitement, "Success," she muttered and put on a pair of denim shorts with frayed edges, style choice, and she grabbed a regular, sleeveless red and black checkered blouse and put it on and buttoned it up to the top, leaving the bottom undone and tying it into a knot in a stylish manor.

She got down on her hands and knees and crawled under her multitude of dressed and jeans and dug through her shoes and found her favourite pair of frilly white cowgirl boots. She chucked them on and looked in the mirror and smiled. Then she noticed she was still Annabeth Chase, not Anna Olympia. She quickly tucked her blonde curls into a bald cap and she then put on her curly black wig and placed in her blue contacts and just in time.

Knocking at the door signalled the arrival of her date. Percy was early, and she giggled and made sure every blonde curl was hidden and then she grabbed her silver sparkled cowgirl hat and popped it on before heading to the door and opening it. Percy was leaning against the wall, his hat down and his hands in his pockets and his one leg crossed over the other.

"Evenin' mame, lookin mighty fine on this beautiful night." Percy spoke in a ridiculous Texan accent and Anna smiled and giggled as Percy raised his hat and looked at her with a romantic gaze. He pushed off the wall and snaked his hands around Anna's waist, pulling her towards him. "You are simply to die for Anna." He said in romantic tone.

"Why thank you Sherriff and might I say, you look like you came out of a bull riding magazine before the ride." She replied enthusiastically, snaking her arms around Percy's neck. Percy grinned, loving how clever she was.

Anna pulled away grabbing her purse from the coat hanger right next to the door and she closed the door, locking it. It was Friday night and they were about to have the best time of their lives. "Shall we, my fair lady." Percy said as he offered Annabeth his arm and Anna gladly took it.

"We shall dear sheriff." Percy smiled and led her to his car and he politely opened the door for her as always. He closed it once she was seated in comfortably and buckled in and then he climbed in and they were off.

* * *

At the Rodeo Bar

Anna was amazed by the masses of people here tonight for Friday, mainly because the popular band, The Heart Throbs were going to start playing here every Friday night. Everyone was in character, having fun. Percy glared and had his arm protectively over Anna's shoulder as they walked through the mass of gentleman, tipping their hats to Anna but she ignored them. She kept her head against Percy's chest; her main focus was glaring at any prying eyed females staring at Percy.

They arrived at the bar, music blaring as multitudes of people got down on the Anna happily accepted a simple bear that Percy got for them and grinned like a little kid as he gave her the bear. "So, what do you think Anna?" Percy asked as they sat down, him moving his head around, enjoying the beat of the song being sung. Anna smiled and beamed brightly at Percy, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek and her smile turned into a grin.

"I love it. I very rarely go out on a Friday night. This is super wicked." Anna beamed as they cheers to their evening before taking a sip of their beer. "I love it Percy, this is the best date I have ever been taken on, well apart from our first date." Percy grinned bowed at his date.

"You know that The Heart Throbs are like one of my favourite bands in the country, as of tonight, they are playing here, locally every Friday night and next year Christmas, they will be touring with Annabeth Chase all around the USA." Percy spoke knowingly and Anna grinned, she knew that but felt privileged to have a man who paid attention to music and loved the type of music she loved.

"I adore The Heart Throbs; they are my favourite band too. This is the first time I have heard that they were playing here." Anna admitted, Percy grinned, a laugh escaping his lips and Anna pursed hers into an annoyed from. "What is so funny might I ask Percy?" Anna demanded, wanting to know why he was hosing himself.

"I know something that you don't know, that is very rare between us. I am six for six now." Anna grinned, sighing in defeat. He had caught her out a couple of times and she quite enjoyed the friendly competition that they had, it made their connection a little more interesting. "May I have this dance, milady." Percy spoke and Anna smiled and curtsied to Percy and nodded. She offered her hand to Percy and he happily took it and pulled her towards the floor of people and they started dancing to the beat of the music and staring into each other's eyes, and having some good laughs.

Two hours later…

"Wow, I have never danced so much in my life, my legs feel like jelly." Anna said tiredly as she sat down on her stool and ordered another drink, this time she got a tequila sunrise and smiled at Percy as he nearly lost his balance as he sat down and grabbed another beer.

"You danced everything out of me, you still have some breath in you, and I don't have any left in me." Percy said breathlessly as he sat down on his seat and he was hunched over, desperately trying to catch his breath and Anna found herself laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, I did do a lot of dancing when I was little, and in secret with the help of my dad, hiding from my mother." Anna smiled and Percy smiled too. "This is really a wonderful evening Percy, I have never had so much fun in my life, thank you so much." Percy took Anna's hand in his, holding it gently like it was a delicate flower and brought her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on her hand, and smiled up at Anna and she returned it.

"I will be right back, I have to go to the bathroom for a moment, I won't be long." Anna smiled and nodded as Percy stood up and went straight to the bathroom. Anna happily took a sip of her beer and there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned round froze when she saw who was standing in front of her. Luke Castellan. _Be calm Chase, he can't recognize you, act cool,_ she thought as he smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Luke, what's your name?" he asked politely as he leaned against the bar top, looking at her curiously. She thought that it would be best to answer cause as soon as she blew him off, hopefully he would leave quickly.

"I'm Anna, what can I do for you?" Anna replied politely, restraining herself from kicking him in the balls. She gritted her teeth but managed to give off a small smile, as Luke moved in closer to her.

"I wanted to ask if you would let me get you a martini or a simple beer." He said as he placed his hand on her leg, which made Anna stare at him with a shocked face. He just smirked at her as his hand moved further up along her leg and settle on her hip.

"Um, sorry but no thanks. Could you please take your hand off of me." Anna begged as he started leaning in, she tried to move away. "Um sorry but I am here on a date, so please get off of me." Anna panicked as Luke just smirked at her, looking at her like she was his property, he was getting closer towards her.

"I won't let him see us." He said as he kept leaning in. Anna turned away and saw Percy walking in her direction. His eyes landed on hers, filled with fear and worry, she mouthed, 'Help me Percy,' She begged, and Percy came running, Luke's lips nearly on hers and then he was off of her.

"Excuse me dude but back off my date before I make you." Percy growled as he stood in front of Anna, his hand gripping hers. Luke was struck back by how Percy reacted.

"So sorry pal but she's fair game. So why don't you go and find another whore to play with cause she is mine?" Anna had never seen anything unfold so fast. Percy released her hand so quickly and blocked Luke's oncoming fist and shoved him back. Luke glared Percy and charged at him but the bouncer had walked in and grabbed Luke by the arm and stared down at him.

"Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend like that ever again you piece of crap." Percy spoke in a threatening tone, it was enough to intimidate Luke to his breaking point; there is only one other person who could do that to Luke and that was Thalia Grace. "Keep away from my girlfriend you good for nothing idiot." Percy growled at Luke as he was dragged out by the bartender and bouncer as Percy turned to Anna and grabbed her hands, "Are you alright Anna?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I will be ok. Thank you for what you did." She was blushing and Percy didn't understand why. "Percy, you called me your girlfriend." He blushed realizing what he had said but his face turned confident, knowing that he really meant it, and that it is what he really wanted. In his heart, Percy knew that he wanted Anna to be his girlfriend, and that he wanted them to be made official.

"I think of you as my girlfriend and I want to make it official. So Anna Olympia, would you like to make us official by truly becoming my girlfriend?" Anna smiled and gripped his hands tighter, her smile brightening, her eyes full of hope and Percy's were full of promise and compassion, she knew that she wanted to be with Percy, so she made her choice

"Percy Jackson, I would be honoured to become your girlfriend." Percy's face went completely bright; he grinned and pulled her closer towards him, his left hand wrapping around her waist securely, and Anna pressed the palms of her hands against Percy's chest, one on his heart, causing her to smile brightly as she felt his beating heart against her hand as Percy gently grabbed Anna's chin and stared down into Anna's eyes, waiting to see who would make the first move, which of course, Percy did.

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Anna's lighter than a feather, neither of them could help but smile which made it all the more special, pulling away, Percy's kiss lingered on Anna's lips, she wanted something more so she leaned up and pressed her lips harder against Percy's and kissed back with as much force as she did and they stayed that way, savouring the feel of each other's lips assuring each other that they were at the next step in their relationship. They pulled away and there were cheers from around them, which made them laugh.

"Wow that was amazing." Anna spoke breathlessly, a smile permanently plastered across her face after their kiss, she couldn't rid herself of the love struck look on her face and Percy had the same facial expression on his face.

"Yeah. It was definitely worth the wait." Percy said calmly, and he pressed another feather kiss against Anna's lips and she returned it enthusiastically. Cheering erupted and Percy and Anna turned to the stage and saw a spotlight on the once vacant stage that had three guys on the stage. "Hey look, they are going to start playing." Percy said excitedly, and Anna smiled too.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I'm Jason Grace, that's Frank Zhang…" The blonde on the stage spoke, pointing at the tall, handsome short brown haired man next to him holding the guitar, "…and that's Leo Valdez…" He said excitedly as he point the small elf like face man behind him before turning to the audience raising his hands in the air, "…and we are The Heart Throbs! You ready to have some fun tonight." Everyone cheered as Percy dragged Anna to the dance floor. "Let's rock gents!"

The music began as Anna stared at Percy, fierceness in both of their eyes, as the music started, they circled each other like they were in a Mexican standoff, nothing but smiles on their faces as they got into the rhythm of the music. And then the singing started…

_Let's light it up_  
_Let's light it up_  
_Until our hearts catch fire_  
_Then show the world a burning light_  
_That never shined so bright_

Percy grabbed Anna's hand and started spinning her and twirling round the floor as the music tempo grew. They started dancing around excitedly as they enjoyed the music, it was so spectacular and so much fun, Anna never had this much fun before in her entire life. no even perform on stage was as fun as this moment she was sharing with Percy.

_We'll find a way_  
_We'll find a way_  
_To keep the cold night_  
_From breaking in over the walls onto the wild side_  
_The hunger satisfied_

_We're burning up_  
_We might as well be lovers on the sun_  
_We might as well be lovers on the sun_  
_We might as well be lovers on the sun_

Colorful lights danced around the room, lighting it up as Percy and Anna laughed, enjoying the music as Jason sung, his talent was extraordinary, and his band was exceptional and Anna couldn't believe how well Percy knew her; her music tastes, all of her tastes as well as what she loved and especially how much she loved to dance.

_We'll never know_  
_We'll never know_  
_What stands behind the door_  
_But I got a feeling and it's a feeling that's worth dying for_  
_Just close your eyes and hold your breath because it feels right_  
_We'll keep it moving until we make it to the other side_  
_And let's enjoy the ride_

Anna grinned as she and Percy danced, the was the most incredible feeling she felt, this song perfectly described the feelings brewing within her, Percy felt the exact same way as they stared deep into each other's eyes, just having as much fun as they could, with the song coming to the end, Percy wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and pulled her towards him, which she didn't mind at all.

_We're burning up_  
_We might as well be lovers on the sun_  
_We might as well be lovers on the sun_  
_We might as well be lovers on the sun_

_Let's light it up_  
_Let's light it up_  
_Until out hearts catch fire_  
_Then show the world a burning light_  
_That never shined so bright_

As the song came to close, Percy leaned down and pressed a feathery kiss to Anna's lips and smiled at her, her eyes filled with so much happiness, if her friends saw her now, they would see that she was over Luke, and she was thrilled because of it, because honestly, she was done with him, he was her past and Percy washer present and future.

The band started their next song and Anna and Percy happily started dancing again, enjoying their evening, enjoying the refreshing and friendly air, their relationship building the more they were together, the stronger their closeness was becoming.

Several hours later…

Percy smiled as he looked at the sleeping Anna in the passenger's seat, she was such a riot tonight and it made Percy grin like a fourth grader. He thought about taking her back to her house but he decided against it and decided that it was a little late and he does not want to risk an accident, he had one too many in his opinion, and it was nearly two in the morning.

He arrived at his apartment building and he parked his car in his parking and quietly turned off the engine and opened his door and climbed out and went straight to Anna's side, opening her door for her, her eyes fluttering open, a giddy smile on her face. "Come on, let's go up." He edged her as he helped her out the car, she lost her balance but thankfully Percy caught her.

"I think that I had one drink to many." Anna said in a giggly voice as she leaned on her boyfriend, Percy was at least able to stand on his feet without falling over. Anna let a yawn escape from her mouth and she seemed to purr like a kitten as she snuggled into Percy's chest as the elevator reached his floor. Percy led her to his apartment, taking her coat and hanging it on the rack by his door before grabbing a bottle of water and two pain stop for Anna. She swallowed them down and glugged down about two thirds of the water.

"Come; let me show you to the guest room." Percy offered and Anna happily accepted, taking Percy's hand in hers and pulled her towards him and she wrapped her arms around his waist to keep herself balanced as he lead her to Grover's old room which is now the guest room. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, Anna's smile growing, the room was beautiful.

It was modern like his with a beautiful large king size bed with pure white linen sheets on the bed with a plain white duvet and beautiful white pillows. The chest of draws was obviously had carved, it was so beautiful and unique. This was an amazing bedroom, she adored it and it had its own bathroom. "I wish I could live here, this room is incredible."

"I wouldn't mind you living here." Anna thought for a second, he wasn't joking around, she heard it in his voice. He really meant that. She knew how lonely it was living one your own and she could understand why he would say that, the loneliness gets to people and it got to her too. "Sorry, that involuntarily came out; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Percy apologized guiltily, looking down at the floor, rubbing his hand behind his neck, the tension in the air growing, both feeling awkward at this current moment.

"No it's ok. I understand, even in my drunken state, I can understand why you said that. Maybe someday that may be possible, if this works out between us." Anna assured him and he looked up, hope filled his eyes. She smiled and pulled out of his arms, and stood in front of Percy and her hand reached up his face and cupped his cheek with her smile turning into a grin. "Trust me, I want that too but we have to take it slow, this is only beginning but it is really going well between us Percy, so we will see."

"I couldn't be happier." He smiled and kissed her forehead, before leaving the room. Anna's legs wobbled so she quickly went and sat down on the edge of the bed, her head spinning, while she waited for Percy and the head ache pills to kick in. Percy entered the room carrying a shirt and a pair of shirts and he handed them to Anna. "These should suffice for now, I got them out of Reyna's box I that it alright." Anna smiled and nodded.

"That's ok, it's better than nothing." Anna admitted, feeling a little bit weird that Percy was letting her wear Reyna's things, but it was better than nothing really. "Ok, I am gonna change and get some sleep." Anna stifled a yawn and she smiled at Percy as he leaned down and kissed her cheek before heading towards the door.

"Night Anna, sleep well, see you in the morning." Percy spoke with a bright smile on his face as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Anna waited a moment, watching the shadow of his feet under the door move away from the door. When she felt sure that Percy was gone, she grabbed her purse and pulled out her contacts case, taking them out carefully, and placing them back neatly into the case.

She got up and headed to the bathroom and changed into the pyjama's that Percy had given her, the drowsiness from the head ache pills Percy had given her had began to set in, she desperately needed sleep and she couldn't wait to dive into the beautiful and comfy looking bed. She decided to leave the wig on, in case Percy walked in, she had used a wig cap and had it fitted so that she could sleep with the wig on, she felt better, having that done.

She washed the little make-up she had on her face, before furiously drying her face so that any leftover make-up wouldn't smear against the white pillow cases. She climbed under the blankets and sheets of the bed, switching off the bedside light that Percy had turned on when he showed her the room and she sighed contently, she had never felt so comfortable in her life, she felt like she was floating on a cloud as she snuggled into the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Percy smiled when he closed the door, heading to the kitchen and grabbing himself a bottle of water, and some head ache pills. He had grabbed himself an apple to eat so he could drink the head ache pills, he didn't want to take them on an empty stomach. Anna had eaten just before they left the Rodeo Bar but sadly he did not but he wasn't that hungry. He locked the door and switched off the lights, heading to his bedroom, smiling as he walked past the guest room and into his room.

He shut the door and went straight to his closet, eating a chunk of his red apple, while debating what to wear to bed. He decided to wear a regular plain old baggy black vest with a pair of blue striped pyjama bottoms. He removed his shirt and stared at his reflection in the mirror, mainly at the bandage that was wrapped around torso, from just beneath his chest, all the way to the hemline of his trousers. He chose to cover those scars that lay beneath these bandages because the pain of seeing them was too much.

Yes he had many scars, some small, others bigger but nothing compared to this one scar that had haunted him every day of his life for the past four years. He didn't regret calling the police, what he regretted was letting Gabe get inside his head, trapping him and then doing the permanent damage that scared him for life, it was part of the reason why he didn't look for someone to love him after Reyna. It's that memory that haunted him more than any of his other memories.

He breathed out painfully, and slowly began the painful task of removing the bandages around his torso, the cotton rubbing uncomfortably against his body. With each layer that fell, the more he questioned himself, did he really want to travel down this road again, he thought that he had left this all in the past but the more the questions attacked his mind, the more he wanted to stop and just redo it and hide them from the world for good.

He decided to stop and just redo the bandages but unfortunately his hands didn't get the signal to stop, only to freeze by his sides as the other end of the bandage fell to the floor, landing all over his feet but that didn't bother him, his gaze focused on his mirror image. His eyes were drawn to the pink jagged crescent shaped scar that ran from the tip of his right hip, all the way up to just above his bellybutton. Percy knew that it shouldn't mean anything but it's shape, it resembled the first letter of his tormentors name, it made his quake in fear at the recollection of his life with Gabe, forever binding him to the past he tried to get away from.

Percy never knew why he did this ritual of wrapping these bandages around his torso only to come back and unfurl them in front of the mirror, watching as each layer fell to the floor. He recalled how he'd humoured himself once that it was like each night he was giving himself a gift only instead of wanting to open it, he wanted to add more layers and layers of wrapping paper to it and then wishing that he could throw it as far as possible into the Hudson river.

Subconsciously, Percy began to trace the scar with his index finger, feeling every bump of the uneven skin, the change in the depth of the scar making tears begin to form in his eyes, the memories of how he got this scar, permanently etched into the back of his mind. The glint of a knife in the dark as it dragged painfully through his skin. Never had he seen so much blood in his life, slowly dying his shirt a frightening deep shade of red, as it slowly pooled beneath him as he begged for his life.

The mind crippling fear as he watched the pool of blood grow wider, showing no signs of stopping, his eminent death staring right at him. His body felt like it was on fire as his finger traced the deepest part of his scar. All he saw was the fear on his mother's face, hearing her begging and pleading for her son's life, the smirk on Gabe's face as he stood above Percy, cradling the knife like it was a baby, his maniacal laugh echoing through his mind as he carved his mark on Percy.

But what shocked Percy was the change Gabe had when he started muttering mumbled incoherent cursed while he paced up and down the small living room, the realization of he had just don after he started sobering up from the alcohol in his system. Percy remembered every single heart wrenching detail of that moment - the fear, the pain of his wound, the frantic manor in which his mother begged him to stay awake before he blacked out from his loss of blood, the constant talking around him as he lay unconscious in his hospital bed, his mother and father and his closest friends begging him to wake up.

When he came too, he was met with the happiness and love but then came the detectives and the trial. Percy gritted his teeth as he remembered the sneer that Gabe sported the day he was sentenced to jail, Percy being temporarily let out of the hospital for Gabe's sentencing(mainly to protect him and keep him under observation). He testified over a live video Skype, not faltering once, determined to make sure that Gabe didn't get away with anything. But the day of his sentencing, something that Gabe did and said played on his mind.

* * *

_Percy inhaled as he stepped out of the stuffy courtroom, the judge had just called a momentary recess of half an hour before they were to return and hear the verdict. He doctor had demanded that he stay in bed for a few more days and get better but Percy was allowed out but was made by his doctor to swear on the river Styx to absolutely nothing to straining because he should still resting, not moving around._

_Percy wandered around the corridors with his mother who was keeping a close eye on. Percy had started to feel a little dizzy so his mom went off with his father to try and find a vending machine to get Percy some water. In the meantime, Percy was heading back to the courtroom, after finding nothing interesting. He walked around calmly with his hands in his pockets, smiling that Gabe was going to get what was coming to him._

_"Ain't it a lovely day runt." An all too familiar voice sneered, Percy finally noticing that Gabe was chained to the railing beside him as he comfortably sat on the bench in his orange jumper, waiting for the guards to arrive. Percy froze in mid-step, his breathing hitched in his throat while he could taste the bile in the back of his throat. Percy clenched his fists until his knuckled turned white._

_He was a hundred percent determined not to let the fear he had of this man show, **'He is going to prison anyway, he couldn't touch him or his family while he was in prison,'** Percy reasoned with himself, his lungs now remembering their primary function as he began to breath calmly, facing Gabe dead in the eyes. He wasn't going to be intimidated by this idiot._

_"What's the matter runt, are you afraid of me?" Gabe mocked, bursting into an uproarious laughter, loud enough for everyone to hear. Percy, not thinking stepped closer to Gabe, no fear setting in as he stared directly into Gabe's eyes. "Oh, who's got on the big boy pants now?" Gabe laugh, just irritating Percy further, not thinking, Percy stood dangerously close to his tormentor._

_"I am not afraid of you anymore." Percy growled defiantly, still gripping his fists tightly, and Gabe smirked at Percy. Within the next couple of second, Percy felt excruciating pain where his wound was. Percy knelt on the floor hunched over, gripping his torso, feeling his blood starting to seep through his bandages. He looked up at Gabe who was smirking down at him. Gabe spat on Percy's back, laughing as he kicked Percy in the stomach, who now lay on the floor, trying to protect his wound._

_"You think you can hide from me Jackson, I own you." He laughed as the guards grabbed a hold of him, dragging him away from Percy as he lay trembling on the floor, sobbing because of the pain, pressing harder against his side to stop the bleeding. "Mark my words Perseus Jackson, that mark will torment you for life, it will prevent you from ever opening yourself to anyone. You hear me!" Gabe shouted from a distance. "You will forever be alone, the gods will forbid you from love and happiness, they will take it from you forever."_

_Percy say his panicked parent's running towards him, as soon as they saw the blood on the floor, his shirt and hands, they called 911. The sentencing had been postponed due to Percy's condition but as Percy lay in his hospital bed once again, he was getting lectures from left, right and centre but all that Percy could think about was what Gabe had said to him, it played on his mind, he would never forget what happened today because of what Gabe yelled at him…_

* * *

To this day, that statement had haunted Percy; nothing would ever make him forget what Gabe said. He chose to ignore it but the day Reyna died; he started believing that Gabe was right and now he had found Anna. For the first time since Reyna died, he actually believed in love again, he believed that there was hope for him after all; he had hoped that he would find love again and maybe this time it might be with Anna. She could be the second chance that most people very rarely find. He grinned to himself, putting on his vest and then he put on his pyjama trousers and headed to his bed.

He finished eating his apple and he took the pills off the table next to his bed, swallowing them before downing half of his bottle of water. He climbed under the sheets and blankets of his king-size bed and lay there for a moment, just staring up at the ceiling, a weak smile plastered on his face. He felt refreshed as he switched off his bedside light and lay flat on his back with his hands lying flat on his chest as he drifted off to sleep, letting peace and tranquillity claim him while guiding him into dreamland.

* * *

**Thanks again for the support, you guys rock, I will be back soon with Chapter Six. You know what to do, PM, review, favourite, I appreciate the support. See you next time with my next update. I will do my best to post it as soon as possible, so if you can, please be patient with me.**

**Oh and I hope that the language wasn't too much and the overall chapter was good. Oh, another thing, please help me give a shout out to Akakuro4869 for helping me out, you are awesome, thanks a lot, I own you a tonne. Amazing beta reader, owe a tonne to you for getting this ready and another huge thank you to Captainravenworld for helping me with this too. Got to run, school is calling me, catch u later…**

**~Michaela~**


	6. Surprises Indeed

Chapter Six: Surprises Indeed

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

_Added Songs – In Order of Appearance_  
_Hurricane – Bridgette Mendler_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello Everyone, I'm back, I haven't forgotten about this book. my poor beta Akakuro4869 has only been able to send me the chapter today, it is quite large chapter, largest by far. So chill, don't kill us, it was hard to get this done. A huge thank you to Akakuro4869 for getting this spotless and thanks to Captainravenworld for helping me with this.**

**N.B – My Declaration by from the Movie Inkheart is mentioned in the story, fantastic song BTW. It is the first long term number one that Annabeth released, it's a lovely song and I believe that it really captures Annabeth's hardships and you will learn more about that in the future.**

**I have had a seriously hard time these last few weeks, and I have been very tired, but here it is, here is the next chapter. Thanks for the support. That's it, on with the story.**

* * *

The soft coo of pigeons drifted in through the open windows, as rays of sunlight pierced through the opaque curtains into the dimly lit guest room. Annabeth groaned softly into the pillow as a particular offending ray warmed the side of her face, slowly pulling her from the peaceful clutches of slumber-next to hangovers mornings were her worst enemies. Grunting like a caveman Annabeth shifted in the mattress pulling the sheets over her head. "Just five more minutes," she muttered tiredly as her heavy eyelids began to close.

Her short bit of siesta was cut off by the obnoxious ear-piercing trill of her phone. _'What now,'_ she thought tiredly as she stretched out her left arm and swiped it across the bedside table until it settled around her phone on the edge of the bedside table before bringing it for a closer inspection. Swiping her hand across its screen, for a while Annabeth gazed tiredly at it as she waited for her phone to turn on, cursing lightly when she saw the number above the small message and phone icon-30 unread messages and 25 missed calls.

* * *

_Gud morning Annie-Beth,_

_Time to spill the beans, you are not at home, not answering your calls and texts, so when you read this, text me back and tell me everything, I want to know what happened last night and where the hell you are. You had better call me back or I will call you, track you down and come and kick your ass._

_Luv Thalia_

_P.s Late notice, Apollo wants you in for a meeting at seven on Monday, just thought that I would let you know._

* * *

Annabeth groaned she wasn't looking forward to seeing Thalia who was probably either waiting outside her apartment or most likely her house. Sighing in utter resignation, Annabeth tossed her phone on the bed and at a snail's pace dragged her tired and grouchy self to the bathroom. A glance in the mirror and she winced-her foundation had completely come off in some areas exposing her slightly paler skin underneath while her lipstick was completely smudged off,_ 'Guess I wasn't as thorough as I thought,'_ she thought as she scrutinized her reflection. By some miracle, her wig had behaved albeit it looked slightly askew and awkward, the tape had held steadfast.

She placed the plug into its place in the sink, turning on the hot and cold water, letting the taps run until the sink was half filled with water before turning off the taps. Leaning forward, Annabeth splashed water up into her face, sighing in mild relief as her fatigue began to fade away.

When she was done, she walked out the bathroom drying her face with a light blue hand towel, enjoying the soft feel of the fabric against her skin. She hung the towel back in its place and re-entered the bedroom and started tidying the room, she felt that she should because Percy was kind enough to let her stay here because they were both a little over done and that just showed how caring and compassionate Percy really was, so she felt that she owed him.

_'Finished tidying,'_ she thought as she started neatly folding her clothes so that she was ready to get dressed when Percy was ready to take her home. Speaking of Percy, she wondered whether or not her boyfriend was awake. A nervous Annabeth cracked open the door to the guest bedroom and peeked out into the narrow hallway, finding no one Annabeth stepped out and crept into the living room with a semi-detached kitchen, the results being the same as her search in the hallway. Feeling slightly disappointed, as she walked back towards the hallway, she would've loved to talk Percy some more about what happened last night.

_'Keep away from my girlfriend you good for nothing idiot!_' Her hands clung to her chest, as she willed herself to remember his warm protective embrace, the way he defended her, it was so heroic; she had never met anyone who could tell Luke off besides Thalia. It was absolutely incredible what Percy did for her. The edges of her lips tugged up in a sad smile as she gazed at the door opposite the guest room; there was one place she hadn't searched yet. Really though it should've been the most obvious place if she expected to find him-his bedroom.

Anna took the few paces across the hall separating the two rooms, her hand faltering above the door knob as she wandered on whether or not she should go in. _'I just want to check if his alright after all we both drank quite a bit last night,_' she reasoned weakly. Satisfied, she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open to a crack. Popping her head in, she smiled softly to herself, seeing Percy still asleep in his large bed.

He lay on the left side of the bed, his left arm underneath his head, using it as a pillow and his other was hidden underneath the bed sheet, his face was relaxed a content smile on his slightly parted lips. Just watching Percy sleep was enough to make Anna feel weak-kneed. She had never seen anything so adorable and serene in her life. But…a sad smile settled onto her face, a realization hitting her like a freight train; he was so oblivious to the truth. How long would she have to continue to selfishly lie to this innocent and vulnerable man just so she could continue to live her fantasy? How long?

She approached Percy's bedside and that's when she froze. She noticed all the scars on his arms, they were so visible in plain sight._ 'How could I have not seen them. They are so easy to notice,'_ she wandered to herself as she examined his scars; many were small and faded, sprawled out across his arms and shoulder, getting worse towards his back and chest.

She wanted to stretch out her hand and touch the large scar that ran along his shoulder, examining it closer her mind swimming with panic as she imagined what kind of weapon that monster had used. Gabe didn't just beat Percy; he tortured him without any remorse. It made her sick with revulsion, as she imagined a young tear-stained Percy crying to himself, nursing the small bruises and cuts that he received from his tormentor.

Anna wished that she could hold him and love him and make all the pain and scars go away. All she could do was help him through it but maybe someday in the future she could do that.

Out of thin air, an idea popped into her mind and she smiled at her sleeping boyfriend before she crept out of Percy's bedroom as quietly as possible. Closing the door, she headed to the kitchen a look of determination on her face. She decided that as a guest that she would make Percy a breakfast much cheaper than going to a small diner, _'Genius idea Chase, simply Genius,_' she thought to herself as she debated what she was going to make.

"What to make, what to make." She whispered to herself as she rummaged around in his fridge and nearly jumping in excitement as she was hit with the mother of all epiphanies on what to make. Pulling out several plastic containers containing an assortment of berries, she hummed in excitement as she began search the cupboards for certain ingredients. If there was one thing Annabeth knew how to make were pancakes (among other things) something she prided herself in as she arranged the ingredients near the cooker. Today, however she was in an experimenting mood.

Inspired by Percy's love for all things blue and aquatic, she knew what she was going to make. Blue pancakes, something Percy shared to her with fond nostalgia was one of his favorite things to eat. She looked up at the clock and realized the time it was eleven forty three in the morning. They had really slept in late but it was never too late to have blue pancakes with homemade caramel syrup and fresh whipped cream and berries.

She turned on Percy's small radio on top of the fridge, and she changed stations until she found her favorite. She put the volume on low, and started cooking. She shook her hips and tapped her feet to the beat; her first top number one that raked in the Grammies for her, the song was called 'My Declaration,' and she loved it. She added a few drops of blue food coloring to the batter before she poured some into her pan and started cooking the pancakes.

When the song was over, it changed to 'Hurricane' by Bridgette Meddler. Bridgette had worked with Annabeth on multiple occasions, helping her with music, teaching her the guitar. 'Hurricane' one of the songs Annabeth worked on with Bridgette, it was one of her favorites, and she couldn't help but turn the music up and start singing along while swaying her hips to the beat.

_"I'm boarding up the windows, locking up my heart. It's like every time the wind blows; I feel it tearing us apart."_ She sang into the spatula, oblivious to the fact that Percy was standing in the door of the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a small smile on his face as he listened to her sing. _"Every time he smiles, I let him in again. Everything is fine, when you're standing in the eye of the hurricane."_

Percy couldn't help but notice how similar Anna's voice sounded to that pop star Annabeth Chase but her voice was filled with more love and appreciation for the song, Anna let loose and just had fun with it, and he didn't find it stalker like to be watching his girlfriend from the shadows. He didn't want to disturb her because he was enjoying the show so much and he didn't want it to end. He woke up when he heard the clatter of kitchen utensils, so he came to see what was going on and found his girlfriend cooking and singing.

_"He picks me up like he's got the way of the hurricane. And I think I'm fine like, I'm in the eye of the hurricane."_ She sang excitedly as the song came to a close. _"Oooh ooh , Oooh ooh ooh."_Anna grinned and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard clapping, turning around, she saw Percy walking towards her, a huge grin on his face. Anna's cheeks became flushed as she nervously tucked a pesky strand of her hair behind her ear. "Percy, I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized, deeply embarrassed.

"It's alright, I didn't mind. If you didn't, I would have missed the wonderful show." He teased whilst wrapping his arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Anna's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red; she looked down at the floor, briefly at a loss of words.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that? You are incredible!" he complimented.

Gently she removed his arm from her waist and continued cooking the pancakes for Percy, a strange look in her eyes as she eyed the sizzling batter.

Percy arched an eyebrow, "Anna, talk to me, what's wrong?" He asked, now worried why his girlfriend was shutting him out, his face said it all as Anna sighed in defeat as she lifted her head up, taking a deep breath.

"It's just," She started, taking the pan off the heat, turning to look Percy directly into his eyes, "Well, I always wanted to go into music but my mother said it was a waste of time and that I would never succeed, so I dropped it and here I am, an architect who can sing." She shrugged her shoulders, returning back to the stove and continuing to cook.

"You know that she is wrong." Percy said confidently, as he stood next to Anna who wouldn't dare look at Percy, feeling saddened by the fact that she had just piled another lie onto her already big lie but parts of it were true. "Anna, don't be so sad, you are an incredible person everyone has had to give up dreams but that doesn't mean that you should ignore everything about it that you love. Music is a massive part of you, maybe one day in the future, you will show her how wrong she was and you will love every second of it."

"Maybe you have a point but I am happy being an architect. Over the years, I have realized that with music, there is no time for relationships and it's always a stress, you have to avoid media, you have no privacy, it's a nightmare." Percy hummed in agreement; glad to put a smile on Anna's face but his face fell when he saw her grim expression, he didn't know what was wrong now, but he knew something was seriously bothering Anna. He was about to ask Anna when she answered his question before he could ask.

"Percy, I saw all of your scars on your arms, it must have been terrible, what he did to you was so cruel." She confessed

"It was but these ones mean nothing," Percy said his gaze subtlety dropping to the fading scars on his arms, "But there is one or two that are what kills me. Come, take that off and come with me Anna." She did as he asked and he took her hand, leading her towards his bedroom, fear etching its way into her heart, the worry and confusion written all over her face, she didn't know what he was going to do and why he was going to do it.

He seated her on the bed and he sat next to her, his eyes filled with worry too. He hesitated at first but his hands found their way to the hem of his vest and he pulled it up and off his head. Anna's eyes grew wide when he turned round and saw the multitudes of straight scars running all over his back. Some faded but still visible and others were more distinct than the others. "Percy, what happened? How did you get these?" Anna whispered her eyes widened concern.

"He whipped me as punishment whenever I was late or stood up against him. That was only in the last year that he was around before I called the police on him." Percy said darkly, a shadow briefly crossing his face as he tilted his head back to gaze at the ceiling, Anna pressed her hand against his back and she felt Percy quiver under her touch, it was obviously hard for him to let her touch and see his various scars and wounds.

"My God, that is awful, I never thought that they were as bad as they are, and there is certainly more than one scar here Percy." Anna said in a concerned tone, she did not expect that, but when Percy turned round to face her, her gaze zeroing in on his abdomen, she saw the crescent shaped scar, shock and confusion written all over her face. Percy reached for her hand and placed it against his abdomen, her hand pressed directly where his scar was, he flinched at the touch and his hand shook.

Anna froze, not expecting him to do that and when she looked into his eyes; no longer did she see a young adult but a scared child. A single tear trickled down his face from his left eye, as they locked gazes with each other. She could see the fear in his eyes, she could see the years of pain that he had acquired all in his eyes, they didn't say anything, it seemed like hours had passed before Percy spoke up.

"This was the last scar I ever got from him right after I told him the police were coming to get him; he was drunk and he attacked me with a knife, in a fit of rage. I thought that I was going to die." His voice was broken and he was desperately trying for down his sobs.

Annabeth's face softened, she was a horrible person wasn't she? Lying to the one man she actually cared about and here he was telling unraveling his secrets to her as if they'd known each other for awhile.

"What was worse," he continued, "Is that the day of his sentencing, I was allowed out of hospital for the sentencing, and I made the stupid mistake of approaching him and he attacked me, kicking me exactly where the scar was twice and then he said something that has haunted me since that day."

Annabeth was at a loss for words, "Percy, I…" The words dying quickly in her throat before they could even form. She decided that the best thing to do was show him that it wasn't going to get in the way of their relationship. He was scared of the possible reject by this story he had just told her. Anna inhaled a shaky breath as she trace the path of the scar with her eyes.

"What he did to me, that scar, broke something in me, I've tried to move on but even with Reyna, I wanted to do more than kiss her but I..." Percy sat hunched over, fresh tears falling down his face. Feeling sorry for him, Annabeth crawled across the bed and hugged him. "Percy," she murmured quietly to herself, guilt like a chronic disease slowly eating away at her inside. Annabeth closed her eyes, hugging Percy even tighter as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I couldn't do anything like a regular guy because I was too afraid of what people might say if they saw my scars." He sobbed.

_'It's funny you're the broken one but I'm the one who needs fixing,'_ she thought forlornly.

She needed to be honest with him, the way he was with her. It amazed her how open he was with her, he had never told his previous girlfriend about this scar, let alone let her see any of the scars and Anna couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't take lying to him anymore, she had to tell him.

"Percy, I need to tell you something." She spoke calmly as she pulled away and stared into his eyes, as he waited for what she was going to say. "I am…"

A knock at the door interrupted her before she could continue and Anna sighed inwardly with relief at the timing.

"You can tell me later, ok." Anna sighed and nodded as Percy pressed a light kiss on her lips before he climbed off of the bed and put his vest back on and helped Anna to her feet and they headed to the door. Anna went to the kitchen and turned the kettle on to make them some coffee. Percy went to the door and unlocked the door opening it.

A forced smile plastered on his face, but his eyes were saying something else and Anna couldn't quite tell what his expression was saying as he greeted his mother in politely.

She invited herself in a warm smile on her face. A simple blue summer dress swept across the hardwood floor, as her wind swept brown hair bounced with every step she took. "Hi Percy, it's so good to finally see you again, even if you are the laziest man in the world." She lectured half-heartedly. Anna stifled a giggle from her corner in the kitchen as she watched Percy gape in abhorrence completely dumbfounded by his mother's tactless comment.

"Mom, seriously, I have company so can I ask exactly why you are here without calling me. You can't drop in whenever you want, you know." Percy complained but his mom just smiled back knowing that Percy was all talk when it came to his policy on dropping by for an unexpected visit. Not long after a man stooped under the low door way, dressed in a wrinkled shirt and dark trousers

"Hi Paul, can I ask why she decided to come and visit me on a Saturday morning." Percy demanded in a polite but annoyed tone.

"Hello Percy, you know how your mother gets, she dragged me by the collar to the car." Paul replied, a lopsided grin that mirrored Percy's on his face. Percy smiled, obviously imagining his mother dragging a grown man by the collar which made him laugh. Anna smiled, seeing Percy so happy, so carefree, she thoroughly enjoyed it. Percy's mom stood directly in front of her, a couple of feet and a kitchen counter separating them and yet Percy's mom still hadn't noticed Anna.

"So Percy, where is Grover, you said you had company." Percy groaned in frustration (it amazed him sometimes how dense his parents could be) and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing the door of his apartment.

"Percy, where is he, I haven't seen him in so long, I want to see Grover!" The gears in Anna's mind started turning, the name sounded familiar. Her face lit up in recognitions, now she remembered where she'd heard that name before. Juniper-a very close friend of hers and manager was dating a guy with the same name. A nice guy who cared a lot about the environment but it couldn't be the same Grover she knew, the odds of Percy being friends with Juniper's husband would be just too freaky.

"Mom, Grover isn't here." Percy groaned in an agitated tone, his face red from embarrassment.

"Percy, if Grover isn't here, then who is." Sally asked. Seeing the strained expression on Percy's face, Anna decided it was time to introduce herself, so she let out a cough or two and the woman turned round and noticed her, with her eyes wide open and growing bigger. "Who are you might I ask?"

"I'm the company." Anna said as she stirred Percy's cup of coffee before handing it to him. She sipped her coffee, smiling at the woman, unfazed at all. "Silly me, I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Anna Olympia, I'm Percy's girlfriend." Anna said calmly, sticking her hand out in order to shake hands with the surprise visitor. "You're Percy's mom right, Sally Blofis is it. I have heard so much about you from Percy; it is lovely to meet you."

Sally's shocked expression vanished, and was replaced with a grin of excitement plastered all over her face. She took Anna's hand in hers and she enthusiastically shook it. "It's lovely to meet you, I too have heard quite a lot about you from Percy. He just talks on and on about how beautiful you are, now I can see why." Anna grinned with a slight blush creeping up onto her cheeks, not just from the comment but from the expression written on his mother's face. She had successfully embarrassed her son and Anna already liked her very much, and one look at Percy, she saw his horrified expression which was now topped off with his flushed cheeks.

"Mom, please, do not embarrass me in front of my girlfriend again. Last time you did that, Reyna mocked me for an entire year because of it." Percy moaned, sipping his coffee and shooting a pleading look at Paul, who was snickering quietly to himself. "Um mom, Anna and I became an item last night." When he said that statement, his mom seemed confused by that statement, "It means that we became boyfriend and girlfriend last night." Percy announced awkwardly, killing the tension and quickly changing the subject.

"Wow, that's interesting. So what are your plans with my son might I ask. Do you want kids, are you interested in money…"

"Mom!" Percy interrupted forcefully. Anna sent him a grateful look and Percy grinned, victorious in his mission. "Please mom, why the multitudes of unnecessary questions, why are you trying to interrogate her might I ask." Percy inquired, crossing his arms with a questioning look on his face, then and there; Anna knew that Percy had his mom cornered.

"Well Percy, you are my son, and I want to know a little bit about your girlfriend, there is no crime in asking a few sensible questions." She retorted playfully, Percy glared at his mom, "Oh alright. No more questions, I swear on the river Styx." She raised her hand to honor the agreement. "But you have to do the same thing too."

Percy grinned at his mother, they had such a beautiful and laid back relationship, it showed the deep connection that they had, obviously built from the many years of suffering they had with Gabe. She was the only one there Percy growing up so Anna could understand their depth of their relationship.

"Touché mother. I swear on the Styx too." Percy spoke with a wide grin on his face, walking up to his mother with a wide grin on his face and pulling her into a loving and playful hug. "I have missed you so much mom." Percy whispered into his mother's ears, her bright and youthful face lighting up brighter than when she walked in through the door. Percy grinned as he pulled away from his mom, pressing a kiss on her forehead before he walked over to Anna and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"To answer your questions, I am here to be with your son and comfort him, I do want kids but only after marriage and I am not after money." Anna said confidently, she was about to continue when she felt buzzing in her pocket. Sending a quick apologetic look to Percy's parents she excused herself to the hallway and pulled out her phone. Looking at the caller ID, she cursed under her breath. It was Thalia again.

By practice she answered it, but gods she didn't feel like dealing with her overbearing best friend right now "Hello, Anna Olympia speaking." She spoke calmly, doing her best to show no signs of hesitation and irritation, and she heard Thalia groan on the other end of the line.

_"Are you kidding me right now? You spent the night at his house. What the hell is up with that?"_ Thalia growled through the line, irritating Anna to an extreme point of anger. She was seriously getting annoyed with Thalia.

"So help me god, Thalia Grace, if you say one word, I will slaughter you." She whispered angrily, but she didn't notice that Percy was looking at her curiously, the name sounded familiar but he said nothing and led his parents to the lounge where they sat comfortably in the couch, discussing some private affairs so that Anna could have some privacy during her phone call. "Thalia, it was like after one, nearly two in the morning, and there is nothing wrong with spending the night at my boyfriend's house, I slept in his spare bedroom."

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the line, only the faintest sound of breathing in the background.

_"Annabeth Chase, did you just say you stayed at your boyfriend's house. I repeat, your boyfriend's house?"_

Anna's eyes widened, she had just said that to her best friend, she wasn't lying about it though. It was the truth, Percy Jackson was her boyfriend, and it all happened last night, all thanks to Luke, which was freaky.

_"Hello, earth to Chase. Can you hear me? I believe I deserve an explanation."_ Thalia demanded hotly.

"Holy Hephaestus Grace, keep your voice down. I don't want Percy to hear you." Anna growled in a whisper, understanding why Thalia was being loud but she needed to keep her quiet. "Yes, Percy is my boyfriend. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night and I said yes. What is the big deal?" Anna shrugged, catching a worried gaze coming from Percy. 'Don't worry, it's nothing.' She mouthed to Percy who nodded in understanding and returned to his conversation with his mother and step father.

_"What is the big deal?"_ Thalia exclaimed. _"You are asking me what the big deal is. It's a big deal because I am so happy for you."_ Thalia cried excitedly. Greatly confusing Annabeth.

"Can I ask why you are so happy? I thought that you would be furious with me. Say I am moving into this relationship too quickly and making a big mistake." Annabeth hissed into the phone.

_"You are finally moving on from Luke, you are starting to live your life again, so of course I am going to be happy. I don't care about the speed you are going, it's your life, not mine."_ Thalia rationalized._ "It's your decision Annabeth; I am here to be supportive and be happy for you. The only thing I say is that you better tell him the truth sooner rather than later. Relationships are hard work, and you can't lie to him forever, the sooner you tell him, the better he might take it because you told me he trusts you, so hurry and spill the beans before it's too late."_ She urged her friend on.

"Ok, ok, ok. I know. I was about to tell him but…" she started, chewing the bottom of her lip nervously.

Thalia sighed in exasperation, really her friend could be an absolutely hopeless case sometimes _"But what?"_

"…but sadly his parents arrived and he said that I could tell him later but Thalia, no matter what, if he finds out on his own, or if someone else finds out and tells him or if I myself tell him," her grip on the phone tightened as she stared at the white tiled floors, "You didn't see what I saw Thalia, if you did, you would understand that I need time to prepare myself." Annabeth silently whispered and she could hear Thalia complaining on the other end of the line.

_"It's your secret, you have to tell him on your own terms but you have to tell him before the relationship proceeds further than anticipated, before it reach a point where you can't hide who you are anymore. It's going to get harder to keep your secret, not only from him but from everyone at work."_ Anna cursed in her mind, she knew that this would get harder but she hadn't really thought much of it but now Thalia wanted to be a know it all.

"Ok Grace, I have got to go before his mom decides that she doesn't like me because I talk too much on the phone." Anna laughed into the phone and Thalia laughed too and Anna smiled. "Ok Thals let me get going. I will call you later, okay." Anna grinned as she turned to face Percy and his family and she saw him smiling as he talked to his mom. "Bye Thalia."

_"Bye Annie, see you on Monday."_ Anna wanted to swear at Thalia and call her the classic nickname 'bitch,' which Annabeth always did when she was pissed off at Thalia but Thalia put the phone down on her before the first syllable of the word and all she could do was place her phone neatly down on the kitchen counter and make sure that her phone was password locked. Anna huffed and moved a strand of her black hair out of her eyes and breathed in and she walked round the counter and sat next to Percy and his smile brightened when Anna came.

"Sorry that took so long, it was my friend. She was worried about me because I always call her in the early morning cause I am usually up but I kind of forgot. Anyway, Percy, I am going to start afresh on those blue pancakes and make some extra for your family." Percy's mom smiled at Anna and her face lit up when she mentioned blue pancakes and Percy nodded, kissing Anna's cheek before she got up and headed back to the kitchen and threw away all the other batter she had made and she scrubbed the pots and pans down and started making a fresh batch.

"Would you like some help?" A voice spoke behind Anna and she turned round and saw Percy's mom standing behind her, tying a pinstriped baby blue and white apron. Anna smiled and nodded and the two started working together, Percy's mom making the batter and Anna working on her secret caramel sauce which she knew she could use to win over Paul, like her father always said when she made this for him, 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach,' and Anna believed that she would probably enchant Sally with the flavor and taste.

* * *

Half an hour later…

"Anna, seriously, this is absolutely delicious." Percy said between mouthfuls of blue pancakes, and Anna did admit that his stack of pancakes was a pretty impressive pile, she felt jealous that her had so many and she had so few, but she was a slightly conscious eater, so in a way it was a good thing. The larger the pile, the more a person likes them and obviously, Percy liked them. "They are just almost as good as yours mom, don't you think so?" Anna blushed as she took another bite of pancakes, making sure that she had some fruit, caramel sauce and a little fresh whipped cream. She looked at Sally who was nodding in agreement.

"I have to say Anna, this caramel is sauce is incredible and you have such a strong whipping arm, making all of this with no mixer, that's incredible." Sally admitted and everyone agreed making Anna blush.

"The last time I made this sauce was for my ex's birthday." Anna wished that she hadn't said that because now she knew that Sally would start prying and Percy was bound to find out about Luke and she couldn't hide it. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me, I never openly talk about him because it is painful for me." Anna said putting her knife and fork on her plate, not feeling hungry anymore.

"How long were you together for?" Sally found herself asking.

"Honey I don't think it's fair to prod in her past…" Paul advised, coming to Annabeth's rescue but Annabeth smiled at him and raised her hand, making him freeze in the middle of his statement.

Annabeth shook her head slowly "It's fine Mr. Blofis I've moved on since then," she turned to face Sally. "We were together for four years, but before we were best friends, he was all I had when I was younger and then I met my other best friend because of him." She explained.

Everyone had put their knives and forks down, Percy looking at Anna with sad eyes, she hadn't spoke much about everything with Luke like he had described his life with Reyna, and she needed to get this over and done with before she burst into tears.

"When I started at Harvard, he and my best friend moved with me and then out of the blue, he kissed me." Anna said guiltily as she looked down at her lap. "And that's how we became a couple, I was worried it would ruin our friendship, it was ok the first year, but after that, he started lying to me about where he was, my friends caught him with other girls and every time, I forgave him because I was in love with him. Then last year, I was having a celebration for getting my job and graduating and he kissed a girl in front of everyone and told me he had been cheating on me with her for a long time and I just couldn't take it anymore."

Percy, without even thinking, stretched his hand out and took Anna's hand in his, cradling her hand as he saw her eyes brim with tears, he didn't know what to say to her to help her, all he could do at this point was listen. Anna composed herself and tried to find the strength not to cry and then someone took her other hand. It wasn't Percy, it was his mom. "Anna, it's in the past, don't try and hold it in, let it come out, get it over and done with and now you can move on from it." Anna found herself smiling, even though the next part of the story was the saddest part.

"That day, I moved out of my old house and I bought my apartment in secret and hid there since that day. I didn't come out for days and months, it was the middle of February when my friend found me. I barely ate much, I drank a lot of wine and beer, and I just felt so sorry for myself." Annabeth said squeezing Percy's hand tighter. "My friend brought everyone, my friends I had made here, my dad and step-mom from California, hell she even got my mother to get her nose out of her work to come and talk me out of my slump, to this day, I don't know how she got my mom to come."

Anna found herself laughing and everyone smiled. To this day, it always amazed her how much Thalia cared about her. She literally dragged everyone there, including her mom. Anna found herself laughing effortlessly, she always had to force out a laugh after she spoke of her issues with Luke but she found it so natural to be carefree for once in her life and she had wonderful people around her to support her, mainly Percy.

"That day, I was pulled out of my funk, I became a new person, and I knew it would take me time to get over him but I believe I can now and I want to move forward in my life, with you." She looked at Percy with hope in her eyes and smiled at him. She leaned in and pressed a light feather kiss against Percy's lips, not caring who was around and she savored the feel of his soft gentle lips against hers as she pulled away. "You have opened my eyes to a lot of things; I couldn't be myself around anyone, thanks to you Percy I no longer have to hide." Anna smiled ironically and pulled her hand free from Percy's hand and his mom's and hugged Percy and he didn't pass up the chance.

She felt safe in his arms, invincible, like there was nothing to hide from Percy anymore, she felt like she had the confidence to rip off her wig and take out her contacts and yell to Percy, 'ANNABETH CHASE IS THE REAL ME,' and she would have if Percy's family wasn't around. She wanted to do it with him, and she knew that time was drawing nearer and nearer.

But that was the problem; there was no way of knowing what would happen if she told Percy the truth. Would he feel hurt and betrayed because she hadn't told him who she really is after how much he had revealed to her about his past? A pained look on his face as he looked away from her in disgust, Anna couldn't blame him if he decided to end it after finding out.

She was at a dangerous cross road; there was no way of stopping the inevitable. No matter how she did it, Percy would end up being hurt every single time. Two hours had passed since Anna made her confession of stupid love to Percy and his family and he was walking them out. She was sitting on a kitchen stool with a class of orange juice in front of her, which was half full. She was thinking about Percy's scars again, debating in her mind when she might tell him.

She was brought back from her thoughts when the door creaked open and Percy entered the room, closing the door behind him. "I am so sorry about that, my mother has always been slightly over protective of me but it is understandable."

"Don't worry about it, I know what you mean. My dad is the same way ever since everyone found out about my ex cheating on me. That was the worst time for me, I moped around in my room for nearly two whole months, and it was the worst. I missed new years, my brother's birthday party, I missed so much because of him and now it all just looks so stupid because I loved him." Anna said guilty, playing with her fingers nervously, trying to avoid Percy's gaze, in fear of disappointment.

"Everyone does stupid, crazy, outrageous things for love, that's what makes us human. We learn from our many mistakes, that's something you taught me Wise Girl." Anna couldn't help but smile, Percy always found a way to make someone smile and he knew he hit pay dirt when Anna's lips formed into the bright and lively smile that Percy adored. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pressed a kiss against the side of Anna's head, causing a surprised giggle to escape from her lips and Percy smiled successfully to himself.

"Ok Percy. You made me laugh and smile, so when are you going to take me home." Anna asked curiously, changing the subject skillfully; making Percy scowl at her with his eyebrows scrunched. Anna giggled, smiling up at the annoyed Percy. "You look so cute with you are annoyed Seaweed Brain." She teased, and Percy couldn't help but join in due to Anna's infectious laughter. "There's that laugh of yours I like so much."

"Seriously Wise Girl, how do you always manage to change my mood so quickly, do you have witch powers or something?" Percy asked curiously, wrapping his arms around Anna's waist, facing her, his lips hovering just centimeters above Anna's lips. Anna watched as the left hand corner of Percy's lips crept up slightly, she knew that he was smirking at her which she enjoyed very much.

"No I am not a witch, I guess it's because I know you." Anna said, pressing her index finger off the edge of Percy's nose like a button, a grin plastered on her face but she noticed a mischievous glint in Percy's eyes, she didn't know what he was planning but she certainly didn't want to find out. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he beat her to it, and instantly started tickling the life out of Anna, she couldn't control herself, her one weakness was being tickled.

She collapsed onto the floor, thrashing around as Percy's hand playfully tormented her, cackles and uncontrollable laughter escaping from Anna's lips and she begged for mercy but Percy wasn't going to let her win so easily. He chuckled uncontrollably as he watched Anna's shell dissipate from around her, she was letting go, still shielding herself from his game but he saw the real her now, the carefree and playful woman that was now a massive part of his life.

In his train of thought, Anna found a window of opportunity and her hands shot up to Percy's sides, the slightest touch, making his laugh as she turned the tides, relentlessly punishing him with laughter. He lay on the floor now, begging and pleading for mercy through his laughter, trying his best to overpower his girlfriend but the tickling was too much for him to handle, he couldn't control himself, he was the one letting the real him be shown through this playful game.

Percy was laughing so hard, that tears started forming in his eyes, after about ten minutes of tickling each other; Anna collapsed on the floor, leaning against the cupboards of Percy's kitchen, panting, wiping away the tears that cascaded from her eyes. Percy lay on the floor with his head in his girlfriend's lap, desperately trying to catch his breath, giggles escaping from both his and Anna's lips. "Do you have anywhere to be this afternoon?" Anna looked down into Percy's eyes and smiled as she shook her head. "You want to watch a movie with me."

"I would love too..."

* * *

Hours later…

Anna sat comfortably on the couch in Percy's apartment, watching one of her favorite shows on the Food Network Channel, cooking with the stars. Coincidently this was the episode where she cooked with Bobby Flay. Percy was lying on the couch, with his head in Anna's lap, she was playing with his hair a little and Percy didn't mind it at all, he quite enjoyed it. Anna smiled, feeling relaxed and somewhat at home, she felt like she belonged, that she had nothing to hide, nothing to lose and yet she had everything to lose.

She hadn't noticed but Percy was silently sleeping with his head in her lap, she could hear his soft and gentle breathing, she smiled at how peaceful he looked as he slept, _'Did he always look this peaceful when he slept.'_ Anna thought to herself, catching Percy smiling in his sleep, making her heart do a somersault, he looked so handsome when he smiled, she wondered to herself what he could possibly be dreaming about that could make him smile, looking at the clock she realized how late it was.

She needed to get home but it was only the weekend, but she didn't want to impose on Percy, he had enough of his own problems and she didn't want to be a burden to him, and she certainly didn't want to be a squatter. She carefully lifted Percy's head, standing up, and placed a pillow under his head, being careful not to wake him up and gently lay his head back down. She smiled as he sighed contently in his sleep as he got comfortable again, not waking up.

Anna headed to the guest bedroom and got dressed into her clothes she wore the previous night to the Rodeo Bar, and neatly folded the pajamas that Percy had lent her to sleep, placing them on the edge of the bed, making sure that she had everything she headed to the lounge, to see Percy hugging himself, shivering a little but he was still asleep. The mother within Anna went to Percy's bedroom, and she dug around in his cupboard and found what she was looking for.

She covered Percy neatly with the blanket, making sure that every part of Percy's body was covered so that he wouldn't get sick from the cold. She had texted Charlie ahead of the time to fetch a pizza and bring it up to the apartment; she didn't want Percy to have to search for something to eat later, so she took the liberty of ordering him his favorite pizza from his favorite pizza joint. A soft double knock on the door, indicated that Charles had arrived so she quickly went to the door and opened it.

Charles handed her the pizza as she handed him her things and she placed it on the kitchen counter, writing a quick note for Percy, while trying to hold her breath so she didn't breath in the disgusting aroma of Percy's pizza, hating the smell. When she was done, she didn't take her time getting out of the apartment, closing the door behind her, she followed Charles to the car and climbed in, heading home at last.

* * *

Two hours later…

Percy groaned as he opened his eyes, a yawn escaping from his lips as he sat up and stretched, the first thought that crossed his mind was, 'Where is Anna?' he thought, pulling the blanket off of his legs, he stood up and searched around his apartment, wondering where Anna was and where the blanket he was covered with had come from. He found no sign of her, the clothes he lent her were folded neatly and left on the bed she slept in. heading to the kitchen, and he froze, breathing in the delectable scent that danced around his nostrils.

Without any investigation, he knew that there was an anchovies and garlic pizza from Guido's on his kitchen counter. He walked to the kitchen counter and found a note on top of the box. He pulled it out and smiled as he read the note, a laugh escaping from his lips as he read it.

* * *

_**Hey Seaweed Brain**_

_**Don't worry, I haven't been kidnapped or abducted by aliens, I decided that it be best if I went home. Don't worry, I called a friend to come and fetch me so I haven't walked home at night, I am not stupid, as my nickname Wise girl suggests.**_

_**For the record, I covered you with a blanket when I was going because I saw that u were cold, so anyway, as a thank you gesture for letting me stay, I ordered your favourite pizza (anchovies and garlic) from Guido's Pizzeria, albeit disgusting, to say thank you. I appreciate you looking out for me, text me when you read this, chat too you soon Seaweed Brain.**_

_**From Anna**_

* * *

Percy smiled at Anna's honesty, taking a piece of pizza and started eating it, deciding to search for his phone so he could message Anna but when he found his phone, he decided that it would be better if her heard her voice, he loved her melodic voice, it was his own personal brand of music and he loved it. Dialling her number, Percy waited for her to answer and after three rings, Anna answered enthusiastically, their conversation starting once more, chatting the night away.

* * *

The next morning, Percy sadly had been called in to work at the café on a Sunday, which sucks but he did it anyway. He was wearing one of his favourite shirts. It had the words, 'Camp Half Blood,' painted in black on the front with a Pegasus on it. He liked this shirt because one summer when he was just a little kid, he and his cousins went to this awesome camp on Long Island where an old family friend worked. Chiron Magnus taught them all about Greek history there, it was awesome and they all had different cabins. Percy was in the Poseidon cabin, Thalia Grace-his older cousin in the Zeus cabin and Bianca Di Angelo in the newly built Hades cabin.

There, as youngsters, they swore that they would always remember each other no matter what happened to them, no matter which path they went. They all swore on the river Styx that they would always remember each other. The only reason they did it was because at the beginning of that very summer, Thalia and Bianca told Percy that their families they were moving away, they made beads for their necklaces, each of them receiving a green one with a PJ etched on it from Percy including one for himself, a gold one with TG from Thalia and a black one with BDA from Bianca. It was a way to remember each other by, a way to stay connected because they all were going to miss each other greatly.

And as soon as they arrived back home from camp, they said good bye. They always had their beads to remember each other by, that necklace is how they would recognize each other. Percy hadn't take his off in years, as he waited at the empty till, he pulled it out and looked at the beads that his cousins gave him to go with his, he wondered where they were constantly, if they were alright, if they were happy, did they remember him after all these years. He wasn't even sure if he could recognize either of them if they walked into the café.

Percy was busy asking himself questions he failed to hear the ding of the door indicating that a customer had walked in. It was a woman with straight black hair and distinctive electric blue eyes wearing a red hoodie with the Apollo records logo on it, patiently standing by the till her left hand distractedly fiddling with a necklace as she waited for the barista to finish bringing pastries to the display case.

"Percy mate, mind asking the lady what she wants I'll handle putting the rest of the stock up." A waitress with an Australian accent requested.

Percy nodded, "No problem Hayley." He wasn't paying attention as he walked towards the counter, distracted momentarily by the beads on her necklace, to Percy, something about it seemed vaguely familiar. "Cool necklace, where'd you get it?" Percy asked curiously, getting the woman's attention, she looked down at the necklace and smiled at Percy.

"When I was a little girl, my two cousins and I made each other a bead for each of us with our initials on each of the beads as a way to remember each other because my cousin Bea and I were moving away from New York and our other cousin was remaining here." Percy hummed in thought at the coincidence.

"That's exactly the same for me. Let's swap and see each others." Percy suggested for fun, just to make today a little more interesting. The woman was hesitant but smiled and did so, taking the necklace off and handing it to Percy and he handed her his. When they looked down at the beads on each of the necklaces, their eyes went wide as they looked up each other, trying to make sense of what was happening, and it pegged in Percy's mind. "Thalia, Thalia Grace A.k.a Pinecone Face." Percy laughed in disbelief and the woman's face lit up like a Christmas tree, the name obviously registering in her mind.

"No fucking way." She laughed as she stared at Percy. "Perseus Jackson, a.k.a, Kelp Head." Percy frowned remembering his cousins' mocked him by calling him his full name then they decided that they just has to christen him with a new nickname. He didn't mind the nickname but when it was in the same sentence as his full name, he got annoyed.

"I told you never to call me that." Percy muttered with rage in his eyes but they both smiled, their eyes brimmed with tears as they hugged each other over the counter, Percy thanking the gods from the bottom of his heart. He had found his cousin, what incredible thing it was for them both, it was unbelievable for the both of them. They pulled away and stared at each other. "I can't believe it's really you, then that means that Jason Grace of the Heart Throbs is your younger brother." Percy said in disbelief, the name clicking in his mind.

"Yeah, how did you know? I haven't told anyone out in public that he is my younger brother. How did you figure that out?" She spoke in a whisper, sneaking behind the counter and staring at her newly found cousin. "I know that you remember Jason when he was only two but I didn't think you would figure out that he is that Jason Grace."

"It only clicked because I took a girl out on a date to see the Heart Throbs because they were playing there and that night she became my girlfriend." Percy said bashfully and Thalia grinned, messing up his hair like she did when they were little. "Quit it, I may have grown up but I still hate it when you do that." Thalia froze for a second, deep in thought, the gears of her mind spinning, trying to make sense of what Percy just told her because that sounded just like Annabeth and her boyfriend.

"What's her name?" She asked slightly anxious, hoping desperately it wasn't who she thought it would be.

"Anna Olympia." Thalia's face fell, cursing inwardly at her luck. Of course it had to be his cousin Anna was dating, how many people did Anna even know who had a unique name like Perseus for fucks sake? Either way, Anna was going to have tell Percy the truth and there was no way in hell was she going to let her escape from it if worst came to worst she'd tell Percy herself

"Thalia, are you ok?" Percy asked watching his cousin with concern.

Thalia shook her head slowly, "I'm good Kelp Head," Thalia cursed to herself. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She came into the café to get her daily dosage of caffeine and processed sugar but now she reunites with her cousin only to find out he's dating her best friend Annabeth Chase-correction Anna Olympia who's a freaking pop star!

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" Anna asked with wide eyes as she approached her best friend and boyfriend. "Oh, I see you met Percy, my boyfriend." She said quickly approaching her best friend and boyfriend. "Percy, I see you have met my best friend Thalia Grace. We have been tight since we were little." Anna said, Thalia shaking her head and Anna had no idea what to say or what Thalia was trying to tell her but she got her answer very quickly.

"Anna, you are best friends with my cousin." Percy said excitedly.

"Your cousin..." Anna said incredulously, her gaze shifting between her boyfriend's excited look and Thalia's shocked expression. Now that she saw them together she could see the slight resemblance between the two.

Anna wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there gaping in mild shock, wandering how long would it be before her two worlds would collide again.

* * *

**Yeah, cliffhanger indeed. Wait to find out what happens next. Anyway, that's another one done. Really hope you guys enjoyed this surprise filled chapter. Catch you next time, hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please, let me know what you think. You know what to do. **

**Review, review, review.**

**Will try and update as soon as I can.**

**Catch you on the rewind. Bye for now.**

**~Michaela~**


	7. Farewell to Friendship

Chapter Seven: Farewell To Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Green Eyes – Coldplay  
You're not Alone – Big Time Rush_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey Guys, I know that this chapter is supremely late. I was suppose to update like two days ago but sadly my internet had expired and I forgot to get it paid, so my most sincerest apologies to you all and also, my beta is now having such a busy schedule that will cause them to be out of commission until like July, so I had to get help from a good friend of mine.**

**Anyway, I left you with a massive cliffy and I hope that you wont kill me for what happens in this chapter either. You are gonna have to read and find out.**

* * *

For the first time in what could be considered ages, Anna found herself completely tongue tied, begging to every deity above that the ground would open up and quite literally swallow her whole. A sense of dread threatened to burst wide open as her grey eyes flickered from Percy's look of excitement to Thalia's look of unmasked shock that mirrored her very own.

"I can't believe this. My girlfriend is best friends with my cousin," Percy said happily, already over the initial shock of the recent revelation. "Thalia how come you never told me that you knew Anna and had moved to New York?" He inquired with a curious grin on his face as he leaned forward on the counter, determined to find out about what his cousin had been up to till now.

After another moment to recover from her initial shock, Thalia shook her head slowly laughing unconvincingly at her cousin's excitement, who didn't seem to notice her unease. "Maybe another time Percy, right now I think there are some pretty pissed customers who I don't think are happy about being ignored." Jerking her thumb behind her where a sea of visibly irritated customers stood directing smoldering looks towards the barista.

Percy pouted childishly; disappointed by the answer his cousin gave him. It had been so long since they had last seen each other and he really wanted to catch-up, but sadly his job at the café came first. "Fine," he replied grudgingly. "Why not go have a seat in one of the booths and then I'll come join you on my break?" A small curious frown flashed across his face when he noticed his girlfriend shoot a murderous look at his cousin as they walked away. He found it odd considering the two were the best of friends.

Once the two women had left, Percy turned towards the line of waiting customers with a weary sigh. They looked just about ready to tear his throat out at any second now. Giving them a sheepishly nervous smile, he didn't waste another moment and began to take their orders. It wasn't until then did he begin to realize how much he would rather be elsewhere at the moment than working at the café—or more specifically hanging out with his cousin or girlfriend. Percy sighed tiredly as he trudged out of the kitchen four hours later—a good majority of his face caked in wheat flour from a bag that tore in the kitchen—wondering briefly what possessed Hayley to leave him to handle the breakfast rush on his own.

"Nice look Kelp Head," Thalia teased while taking a sip from a coffee mug. "But next time, try asking me for some advice before you start wearing makeup again."

Percy gave Thalia an un-amused look as he slid into the soft red bench, relieved that they had decided to wait patiently for him until his break. If there was one thing he disliked about Thalia, it was her habit of remembering embarrassing situations from when they were kids and bringing them up at the least convenient of times. "Look, I'll treat you to lunch if you promise not to tell Anna about that," he pleaded.

Thalia laughed, "You'll have to do better than that Kelp head if you don't what me to tell her your little secret."

"Tell me what?" Anna inquired, slightly unsure that she wanted to know judging from Percy's anxious expression. It always amused Anna how easily Thalia could make any grown man uneasy. Taking a sip from her caramel latte, Annabeth watched in amusement at the heated negotiation between the cousins, grateful for the distraction it provided.

Percy pursed his lip, "Fine, what about free lunch for two days?" He vowed to take that humiliating moment in his childhood with him to the grave no matter what.

"Make it a week." Thalia countered a serious expression on her face.

"Three days."

"Two weeks."

"Four days."

Thalia smirked, "Make it a full month then and I won't tell anyone."

"My boss will fire me if I start giving out free food to you for a whole month Thals," Percy whined.

"Make it a week Kelpie and you have my word that I won't tell Anna about that time and to top it off no-one else will ever know either. If you throw in five free drinks as well," Thalia said, leaning forward a victorious smirk on her face.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed, giving up any pretence of continuing any form of negotiation with his cousin. "I'll give you free lunch here for a week but I draw the line at free drinks."

"Ah Percy, glad I could find you. Hayley wants you back at the counter, something about Mike crashing from not being able to handle the stress. The poor bastard." An unfamiliar voice remarked.

They all turned to face a bubbly scarlet haired waitress in her late teens, dressed in a black t-shirt with the café logo on the breast pocket, her almond-shaped dark green eyes travelled between the two women who were glaring murderously at each other in the booth—clearly she had interrupted something. As to what it was she had not the foggiest idea.

With all the enthusiasm of a dinner plate, Percy slid out of the comfortable bench but not before leaning forward for a quick kiss his hands caressing Anna's face tenderly. The sweet taste of caramel and bitter coffee beans lingered on his lips as he slowly pulled away.

Even if Anna could protest, she found the words had immediately died in her throat as Percy's soft lips broke away from her own, ending the kiss far too soon than she would've liked it to. A stab of meek jealousy dug itself painfully into her chest as she watched Percy wrap an arm around Thalia's shoulders in a loose hug. Her best friend elbowed him affectionately on the ribs as she told him, "Get his lazy ass into gear and get back to work," with a lopsided grin on her face.

Percy rolled his eyes, like she was one to talk about work ethic. Reaching into his pocket, Percy pulled out a small notebook and quickly jotted down something on a piece of paper and slid it to Thalia. Her smile grew even wider after reading the messy scribble, "So, I guess you did finally meet your dad after all." She remarked happily.

Thankfully the red-haired waitress allowed Percy to finish his goodbyes to the two women in the booth before guiding him to the front of the café. Really, today was just not his day. Not only had he been told he had to work on a Sunday, and now if the yelp of pain above the loud chatter of the customers and angry hiss of the espresso machine was anything to go by, it would be a long time before he could escape this damn job.

Annabeth sighed, pulling a couple of crumpled notes from her pocket and placing them on the table. "If you'll excuse me I have somewhere else I need to be."

Thalia snorted, "Are you mad that I interrupted your alone time with my cousin?" Noting her lack of movement she pressed on. "Stop bullshitting me Annie. I've known you for years. So don't you dare think for a second that I don't know when you are lying to me? You didn't have any other plans today, do you?"

Annabeth jerked her head around Thalia with a hardened look in her eyes. "Why are you even here? Weren't you supposed to go meet up with your brother?" She questioned almost accusingly, stealing a brief look behind to see if Percy was anywhere near them.

Thalia returned Anna's look with one of her own, blue eyes flashing warningly, just daring her to try anything with her. It was very rare when she and the blonde ever got into a fight. "Stuff came up so we had to re-schedule. It was all a freaking coincidence." She replied vaguely. Draining the final dregs of her cappuccino in one casual sip, Thalia calmly placed down her cup and looked Anna directly in the eye. "Anna if you are going to continue dating my cousin you'd better—"

"Thalia, I know what you want to say," she interrupted hastily. "I don't want to argue, so I am going to head home and leave you to your own devices. See you at the studio tomorrow."

Thalia stood from her seat on the opposite side of the booth. She had every right to go up to that counter and tell Percy the truth about Anna because he was family and family never lied to each other. "If you say so Annie but if you—" a buzzing from her pocket cut her off. "Hold that thought."

Thalia pulled out her phone and smiled warmly as she read the caller ID. "Hey Bro… yeah, don't worry, I am on my way now," she reassured her brother on the other line before snapping her phone shut. Turning her head to Annabeth, a dangerous primal glint in her eyes. "This isn't over. So don't even think for a second that I am letting this slide." With those parting words Thalia slid out of the booth, disappearing into the hordes of people crowding the café.

Anna gazed at the place where her friend had just sat for a moment longer, her mind playing back the conversation they had. In a sense, she could understand where Thalia was coming from—family was very important, no matter how crazy or weird, you always look out for those you care about. Grabbing her bag from the corner of the bench, Anna stood up to leave.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice called out from behind.

Turning her head, Anna came face-to-face with red haired waitress from earlier."What is it?"

"I imagine you'll be paying for your friend's drink as well?" she queried.

"What do you mean?" she asked, the edges of her lips beginning to curl down a fraction of an inch.

"Well, I assumed since she left that you would be paying for her drink." She explained matter-of-factly.

Anna smiled tightly as she dug around in her pocket for a few more notes and placing them in the waitress's hand with a lot more force than she intended. "Have a great day," she told the waitress sounding strained but the smile remained. As she re-entered the streets, her face fell immediately. Her so-called friend had just dined and ditched.

* * *

Annabeth sighed in mild frustration. For the past half hour, she'd been holed up in her bedroom, sitting on the centre of her large bed with a guitar balanced on her lap.

As time crept along, she began to wonder whether her playing would begin to sound less like the guttural yowls of a strangled alley cat. Her thumb struck a random chord, allowing the soft sound to bounce off the walls only for a small frown to mar her face when the silence returned. A week and a half had passed since the awkward standoff between her and Thalia and as each day went by, Annabeth found it harder and harder to look at her close friend in the eye, fearing the inevitable question that could lead to a look of disappointment casted her way.

Why was it that the most simplest of truths are always the hardest of things to say? Countless times she'd tried to approach Percy, determined to tell him the truth, only for the confession to crumble like a sand castle caught in a gale as she gazed into his soulful green eyes. Annabeth would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about her moral compass—not only was she lying to the one person she actually liked but she was also playing a dangerous game as she continued to delay the inevitable.

Tucking a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear, she tilted her head to look outside. Fat drops of water trickled down her window as dark grey clouds gathered in the sky and twigs tapped erratically against the glass as the faint howl of the wind blew outside. In the beginning, playing her precious guitar, Sonnet (a gift Apollo had given her after her first album went platinum), had seemed like a brilliant idea to help detach herself from reality—even if it was just temporary.

The creaking of a door from behind interrupted her musing as a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair strode into the room wearing a checkered shirt and knee-length khakis, skillfully balancing a tray with a white mug on it. The tantalizing aroma of heated chocolate wafting towards her position on the bed as the mug was placed on the bedside table. Annabeth's father plopped down onto the bed next to his daughter. The edges of his eyes crinkling as his lips rose in a genial smile, it made him proud how much time Annabeth dedicated to her profession but still…

"Thought you might use a drink and a break from all that practicing I heard you doing from my study," he admitted. Like any parent, Professor Frederick Chase had made it his personal goal to provide her with his full support in whatever path she decided to take in her life. Something fate put to the test especially when he had to step it up tenfold when Athena firmly decided to have nothing with her dream to pursue a career in music.

"Thanks, I'll drink it later."

"Annabeth, care to tell me what's bothering you?" He observed Annabeth as she distractedly tapped her finger against the side of her guitar. A habit he had noticed that she tended to do when something was on her mind but didn't feel like sharing to anyone.

"It's nothing." She lied, knowing her father didn't buy it for a second; it was almost frightening how well he knew her.

As much as he wanted to help his daughter, as long as she refused to say anything he wouldn't be able to do anything help her. The older man stood up and walked towards the other side of the bed where his daughter sat. He ruffled her hair with a soft smile on his face as he said, "I'll be downstairs in my office if you still want to talk," before exiting the bedroom.

Annabeth waved lazily as her concerned father left. Ever since Luke's true colors burst open in brilliant hues of deceit, lies, manipulation and rage; her dad's protective side had grown. His visits to her home became far more frequent, even going to the extent of cancelling important lectures which annoyed her greatly. Feeling thirsty, she picked up the cup of hot chocolate he brought her and took a long sip, a smile gracing her face as the warm sweet brown liquid trickled down her throat.

After finishing the delicious drink, Annabeth felt her mood lighten up a little bit. She picked up her guitar from the stand next to her bed giving it an experimental strum; finally knowing what she wanted play. Her fingers expertly danced from chord to chord as a familiar soft melody began to fill the room, the words naturally flowing out of her mouth synching smoothly with the simple tune:

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I came here to talk  
I hope you understand  
The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you  
I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes_

She found it ironic how out of all the songs she could've chosen to sing, she chose this one—a beautiful song with a double meaning. Although the song was not one she had produced, it certainly was one of her favorites.

_Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know_

_The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind  
Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter since I met you  
Honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes, green eyes  
oh oh oh oh_

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand_

Anna smiled softly to herself as she let her fingers drop to the side; the last notes of the song began to fade in the back of her mind. The sound of slow sarcastic clapping coming from behind her was mildly startling because she did not expect someone to be watching. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised that she didn't hear the person enter the room.

Thalia stopped clapping, her arms folding neatly below her chest as she leaned her body against the door frame. "Ain't that a rude way to greet your guest, your dad let me in," Thalia remarked wryly. "I came to talk to you Annabeth." It was almost unnatural how the room dropped to subzero degrees when Thalia spoke those words.

Anna ran a hand nervously through her hair, looking down at the covers of her bed. "I know what you are here for Thalia, but the truth is that I just need more time. I just…" Anna hesitated unsure of how she wished to continue.

"You just what Annabeth? What excuses are you going to fucking tell me this time?" Thalia found herself growing angrier with each passing second. "Don't you dare tell me you need more fucking time Annabeth?" She hissed slamming a clenched fist against the door frame. She'd always had a very lax hold on her temper. Breathing out shakily, Thalia continued, "Don't tell me you need more time again, why not come out and say you are just a coward, Chase?" Annabeth snapped her head upwards, opening her mouth to say something only to close it again.

There were many things Annabeth was but a coward was something she was not! There were some things that just took time to accomplish but she was not a coward. "I'm a what?" She whispered venomously. Thalia faltered at the tone of Annabeth's voice. It may have been a whisper but the sound of Annabeth's voice was very unfamiliar to her. "Don't make me repeat myself Thalia. I. Am. A. What?" Annabeth repeated haltingly.

Thalia hesitated, never having seen this side of her close friend and quite frankly, it unnerved her a bit, which was a weird phenomenon in itself considering things that earned a shudder were far and few between, and this was definitely one of those moments. "Look Annabeth I-I didn't mean exactly a coward- I just meant..." Her voice trailed off, giving up when she couldn't find the words to say.

Anna shook her head slowly "No," she said icily. "That's what you've always thought of me, haven't you Thalia?" she accused in a hurt manner.

"Annie you know damn well that's not what I meant..."

"No! Don't. You. Dare. Don't ever call me Annie and don't tell me that's not what you meant!" she roared, slamming her fist into the mattress, the lamp on the bedside rattling from the force. "What gives you the God given right to lecture me about honesty? Excuse me for being unable to do things how you want them to be done Thalia. Unlike you, it takes me time but I always do it!"

Thalia snorted derisively, "I see how it is then and what will you do, suppose if somebody else finds out and tells him?" Thalia retorted.

"Then I'll make sure that nobody else tells him!" She yelled defensively, in hopes of diminishing all of the doubt in Thalia's mind.

"So do you plan on lying to my cousin for the rest of his life Annabeth?" Thalia demanded hotly.

A bit hesitant, Annabeth absentmindedly plucked a string on Sonnet, "Thalia I will tell him eventually. I just-I just need some more time, please. It's not that easy you know." She sighed melancholically, momentarily at a loss of words. "I'm not some sociopath who gets some weird sick pleasure from watching him spill his dark secrets to me while plotting on how much I can mess with him even more. I care about him more than you know." Shutting her eyes, praying for a second that what was happening was just some weird dream. As soon as she opened them and looked into Thalia's unflinching and apathetic gaze, she knew this was far from any vivid dream she had ever had—no, this was more along the lines of a nightmare.

"Two weeks." Thalia said simply.

"What?" Anna replied unintelligibly.

"You have two weeks Annabeth Chase. You either tell him the truth in two weeks time or you can forget about me letting you near my cousin if you're just going to continue to lie to him like it's no big deal, we clear? I'll be damned if I let my cousin date someone he can't even trust to be honest." She said the last sentence darkly. Not even waiting for a reply, Thalia turned on the soles of her sneakers and left without to hear anymore.

Annabeth wasn't sure how long she'd been gazing at the white ceiling listening to the soft pitter patter of rain against the rooftop, feeling an overwhelming sense of nausea as she watched her world spin rapidly in an odd mesh of color.

_'Two weeks,'_ those words repeated in Annabeth's mind.

Two weeks was all Thalia had given her to fess up, although she didn't make any direct threat to do any bodily harm to Annabeth if she didn't do as she was told. Something told her that she wasn't kidding about separating her from Percy. But things had been going so great between them, so what if she told a little-big white lie? She'd been honest about everything else. Annabeth shook her head, tangling her hair in the sheets.

No.

No, this wasn't right at all. Not one bit. How was she going to be a good girlfriend if all she did was lie? Annabeth slowly crawled to the edge of her bed, planting her face into the centre of the pillow. Just thinking of it made her stomach clench painfully and sapped her quickly of any mental strength. She didn't need this drama at the moment; a large yawn caught her by surprise as her eyelids began to droop heavily. Sleep. That's what she needed. Placing Sonnet on her guitar stand at the foot of the bed, Annabeth fluffed her pillow before dropping like a lead weight onto her bed, welcoming the familiar comforting darkness that came as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Two weeks had flown by exponentially, her father flew back to California, attempting several times during his stay to breach the subject on the argument he had overheard between her and Thalia before his flight. Annabeth knew her father wanted to ask but was grateful that he eventually dropped it because it would have just added even more to her distress. Since she was still plagued with guilt over the argument with her best friend, she began to wander where this fight would leave them. Were they going to remain friends? Or would they be able to continue like nothing ever happened and eventually reconcile?

Today, Annabeth was listening to a live recording of the Heart Throbs which Apollo had sent her an invite to attend which she eagerly to accepted since it was a better alternative to working on some new lyrics and it had the added bonus of avoiding being on the same floor as Thalia. Earlier, they'd passed each other in the corridors, never once making eye contact. And whenever Annabeth entered a room and Thalia was there, she immediately left. Annabeth had never felt so much guilt and anger. Towards whom? She found herself less and less sure as time passed.

Everyone at the studio could sense the tension between the two close friends, unsure of what drove the icy wedge between them. The courageous few who dared to approach the fuming friends to ask what the matter was were met with chilling glares and a cryptic response that left them rather mystified.

_Cause I've been right there (right there)  
For every minute  
This time it's no different  
Whatever happens you should know whoa  
Cause you're not alone girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone (You, you, you)  
That you're not alone (You, you, you)  
(You're not alone)_

_I'll be there for you no matter what  
Comes around the corner  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh (Yeah!)  
As long as I am breathing  
You won't have to worry no more_

_Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder (Don't have to wonder)  
Cause you know, you know_

_Cause you're not alone girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone_

_I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning_

The last rippling note hung in the air as Annabeth took off her headphones, flashing an encouraging smile to three boys inside the recording booth, even though they couldn't see her. Jason stood still in his place, breathing deeply as his eyes remained shut; his face flushed a brilliant crimson almost as if he had run a marathon. When he realized that the song was finally finished, Jason opened his eyes and wiped a fine sheen of sweat from his brow.

"Okay. What's the problem now, Mr. Hotshot? You going to tell me or will I have to force it out of you?" Frank demanded more than asked from his side, not sure whether he'd get an answer from his friend. He hadn't missed the glassy almost dead look in his eyes as they practiced earlier on that made working with him impossible because it meant that his focus was elsewhere rather than the current task. The thing that unnerved him a bit was that he'd been sporting that look more frequently.

Jason shrugged. "Just got a lot of stuff on my mind, brother," he replied vaguely, picking up a towel off the floor, hoping that Frank wouldn't pry into him.

Frank rolled his eyes, the idiot didn't even know how terrible he was at lying. "It's about your sis and her friend ain't it?" Since he'd travelled for a bit, Frank had been out of the loop, only just getting back from a family reunion in Texas—something his mother had made certain he couldn't skip out on, come hail or the mother of all hurricanes. And even though it's only been a few days since his return, he had already noticed Jason's weird behavior. "Look Jason I'm sure it'll all blow over soon."

Jason traced the edge of his electric guitar thoughtfully, "I suppose so."

"Dude, have even you met your sister and Annabeth before? They are practically like-like..." Leo paused tapping a drumstick against his chin in thought, attempting to come up with the right words.

Frank sighed. "I think what the sugar addict over here is trying to say…" he started.

"Hey, if you don't want me to eat the goddamn candy don't leave it lying around where I can reach it." Leo defended. Jason groaned, not this argument again.

"It was in a container labeled, 'Do Not Touch!" Frank shot back.

"But I was hungry man." Leo complained, rubbing his stomach for further emphasis to his plight.

"Try eating a fruit or something for a change. Hell, even try one of those weird bars Jason takes before recording or doing a show." Frank turned to Jason, "No offense dude but those things taste weird and look disgusting." When Frank tried one out of curiosity, he spat it out seconds later. The thing tasted like the inside of a compost heap and looked like a piece of turd.

"None taken. Besides Piper was the one who gave them to me." Jason smirked as he turned to Leo, "They are much healthier than those candy bars of yours, and they aren't that bad, I remember you quite liked them when you mistook them for candy."

Leo widened his eyes in mock horror, recalling that fateful day. "No, never again! Keep that stuff away from me." It was pretty recent, no less than a few days ago, and sadly Leo had run out of candy. Having seen no chocolate in his dressing room, he proceeded to walk around the backstage until he spotted a slightly ajar door and walked in, unbeknownst to Leo the room belonged to Jason. He then proceeded to turn the room upside down in his quest for sugar. And shrieking in joy when he saw the innocent looking container, containing what he thought was chocolate. Ripping the lid open, he stuffed several in his mouth and nearly choked on the sour taste.

Jason and Frank still mocked him, glad that he had been taught a lesson at last about rummaging through other people's stuff and what happens when you get caught.

* * *

Even before Annabeth had reached the recording booth, she could hear the muffled belligerent yells of Leo. _'It is nice to know the guy still had endless amounts of energy after singing backup for this song.' _She thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Hi guys," she greeted from the doorway barely containing her snickers at the awkward scene in front of her. Frank, the calmest of the trio, had a scowl on his rapidly reddening face as his left hand was stretched out in front of the drum kit in silent demand where a frightened Leo had an unwrapped chocolate bar he'd procured from god-knows-where halfway towards his mouth.

Jason stood to the side, his face planted firmly in the palm of his hand as he shook his head, embarrassed at how unprofessional they must've looked. This happened every time they started bickering about Leo's sugar addiction.

"Hey Annabeth." Jason greeted awkwardly alerting the other two that someone had entered. "You saw all that, didn't you?" utterly humiliated by their unprofessional antics. They were grown men who were acting like hyper ten-year-olds who constantly argued about silly little things. "Sorry you had to see that, it happens every time we mention Leo's sugar problem." Jason apologized

"It's no worries. I couldn't make out some of what was going from outside, and it's ok. I understand what it must be like." Annabeth reassured in between bouts of mirth.

"Now are you going to tell me where you got that goddamn chocolate bar?" Frank demanded, "I'd made sure to empty the contents of your bag and pockets before we entered." He added in a whisper.

"You'll have to pry the secret from my cold-dead arms," Leo declared dramatically while taking a massive bite from the chocolate. "I don't even know what you're complaining about. We've finished recording the song anyway," he mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate.

"I'm quite sure what he meant was that you wait till you get outside before you start eating. I don't think Apollo would be too happy if you got chocolate stains on the new drum kit he bought after what happened to the last one."

Leo had the decency to rub the back of his head sheepishly while his cheeks slowly began to turn red. "My bad."

"That's right. There's a reason why we don't allow food in here ya' know," Apollo informed from behind Annabeth. Mildly startled, Annabeth turned to see Apollo dressed in a well pressed grey suit and black dress shoes, his shoulder length blonde hair slicked back in a loose ponytail—a rare sight indeed, considering the man proudly walked around the studio in clothes he probably bought from a 70s thrift store and a pair of rose-tinted aviators (the hippie). "Great job you guys."

"Yeah, whose your frikkin' supersized McShizzle baby!" Leo cheered enthusiastically. Taking the brief moment Frank had turned to greet there manager and stuffed the rest of the chocolate bar into his mouth. Annabeth burst into laughter as Jason hoisted her up by the waist and began to spin her around.

Frank just rolled his eyes at the sight, and yet a small smile stretched across his face as he raised his curled up fist in the air. Somehow getting this song successfully recorded in one take brought him a lot of relief. Meanwhile, Apollo crossed the small distance to the drums and proceeded to give Leo a half-hearted lecture on why eating in the recording booth was a bad idea—as if the young adult didn't already know why.

There celebrations were cut off when a person at the door cleared there throat, "Sir, Juniper and the A&amp;R manager are waiting for you upstairs for the two o'clock meeting." A familiar voice informed Apollo.

Almost everyone in the room froze as the realization slowly began to dawn on them who it was the voice belonged to. Finishing his lecture hastily, Apollo turned to face an annoyed Thalia who had a large folder lodged firmly in the crook of her arm.

"Right," Apollo replied, swiftly making his way towards the door and accepting the folder shoved into him. He cracked it open and quickly flickered through the pages as he stood at the threshold, groaning to himself when he snapped the file shut mainly because he did not like what he just read. "God Juniper and Iris are going to have my head," he muttered nervously to himself as he walked up the two flights of stairs to the conference room.

Meanwhile back in the studio an awkward silence had drifted between the five current young adults in it. Slender fingers expertly twirled a drumstick "Yo, Thalia long time no see. How ya been?" Leo greeted directing a welcoming smile towards where she stood.

Thalia tilted her head in slight acknowledgement and shrugged her shoulders in a dismissive manner "Yeah been a while. Been great, only waiting for a couple of things to clear up and then everything would be just perfect."

Annabeth couldn't help but feel that last sentence was directed towards her.

"Great job little bro and here you were complaining to me earlier on about not being able to hit that note," Thalia complimented in an effort to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"I told you that you had been imagining things earlier on during practice. You and your superstitions mate," Frank chided in a friendly manner as he removed the strap of his bass guitar.

"Can't help it, nothing feels right without my lucky guitar pick. Besides, I ain't the only one who's superstitious," Jason replied, directing a subtle glance towards Leo from the corner of his eyes.

"You have your rituals and I have mine Grace," Leo defended as he stood up from behind the drum kit, drumsticks stuffed haphazardly into his jeans pocket, the empty wrapper peeking out of his coat pocket. "Come on, shouldn't we get going?"

"Wait, you guys are leaving already?" Annabeth remarked with a bit of disappointment from her spot next to Jason.

Frank nodded regretfully. "Apollo jumped us with this offer to play opening at this huge concert in Madison Square Garden tonight for this other band, so we really couldn't say no."

"The whole thing is a mess since the last opening act backed out of the deal at the last minute and they asked for us at a moment's notice since it'd cost them a fortune to cancel the concert and the tickets were already sold out," Leo added, already at the door. "So we are gonna be the surprise opening act."

"Sorry Annie, but we need all the practice we can get before the concert," Jason's voice sounding softer as he bent down to pick up his worn-down guitar case and towel, catching Annabeth's gloomy expression.

Nodding her head in understanding, Annabeth flashed a weak smile, "It's alright, I understand. The show, I get how important it is, just promise me that you will tell me how it goes when it's over, okay?" Jason nodded giving a loose hug to Annabeth and his sister before joining his band mates outside in the corridor.

"Think it was safe to leave those two alone in the same room?" Leo wondered aloud.

Annoyed, Frank smacked him on the back of his head, "Try to use some to some tact and common sense next time will ya? You have no idea how to be subtle."

"What's tact?" A confused Leo asked while rubbing the sore spot.

Jason chuckled, pushing Frank away from Leo to protect their drummer, muttering, "Just chill out Frank," before he turned to Leo. "Maybe another time. Anyone up for pizza before we practice, my trea—" the words were barely out of his mouth as a still hungry Leo began to drag him effortlessly down the hall in a remarkable show of strength, enticed by the notion of free food.

Another uncomfortable silence settled into the room as the two young women hardly moved from their places. Thalia strolled into the booth and pulled out the stool from behind the drum kit, sitting down. "Well..." she started.

"Well what?" Annabeth asked uncertainly, unsure of how to proceed with the situation.

Thalia looked genuinely displeased with the answer. "You know what I mean Annabeth. Have you told him?"

Annabeth remained silent.

"I gave you two weeks to tell him," The silence of her friend starting to get on her nerves, "Just answer the damn question. A simple yes or no, did you tell him or not?" She demanded a little vocally.

Annabeth sighed having come to her conclusion a long time ago, a simple "No, I couldn't." She finally gasped out.

"What do you mean 'you couldn't'?" Thalia demanded suspiciously.

Annabeth nervously bit the bottom of her lip, nervous grey eyes dropped to the carpeted floor. "I couldn't tell him, not with the way things are," was her cryptic response.

Thalia snorted, "What excuse do you have for me now?"

Annabeth frowned, "You wouldn't understand Thalia."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I know my cousin since we are related."

Annabeth shook her head. "Being cousins and being blood related doesn't have a damn thing to do with anything Thalia. It's just that he has told me so much that I—"

"That you what? That you thought you could take him in like some lost pup and try to fix him up before sending him off? Percy is not some freaking injured animal you are dealing with. That's my cousin! And you still have the nerve to look me in the eye and act like it's okay to lie to him and try and get me to lie to him too?" Fuelled by anger, Thalia stood up and marched towards Annabeth, jabbing a finger on her chest, "I knew I shouldn't have let you handle it. I was right, you are a coward."

Irritated, Annabeth swatted Thalia's hand away from her chest and shoved Thalia away from her. "Screw you Thalia Grace, I am not a coward. You still don't get it, how blind can you possibly be?" Annabeth yelled heatedly, throwing her hands into the air. "He has told me things, dark things, that he trusts me with so much I just feel it wouldn't be right to break that bond." She cried out, feeling her eyes beginning to sting as her vision began to blur, hands dropping to her side in exhaustion. "He trusts me, I can't hurt him like that, it just wouldn't be right."

"That's not a good enough excuse and you know damn well what you're doing is wrong!" Thalia shouted back, pushing Annabeth hard in return. "You have left me with no other choice Annabeth." She declared having heard enough of her excuses.

"Then what the heck are you suggesting?" Annabeth half-pleaded and inquired tiredly.

"You know damn well what choice you've left me with," Thalia responded coldly as she turned on her heels and stomped off towards the door. She stopped abruptly when she felt a soft hand firmly grip her wrist, catching her off guard. Thalia turned and was met with a beseeching tear-stained look from her friend.

"Please Thalia, I'm begging you." Annabeth could have been on her knees in front of her for all she cared but it didn't make a difference, her pleas fell on deaf ears. "Please, I pray to the Gods, don't do this to me. It's been so long since I've felt this way, please don't do this." She begged desperately. "I will do it I just need…"

"-More time," Thalia finished cuttingly, snatching her arm away from Annabeth's grasp, forcing Annabeth to her feet. "I gave you more than enough time but you still didn't tell him anything. You've left me with no choice, you think I want to do it? But I don't, you forced me to this decision. I gave you a deadline, and you failed to meet it." She replied stonily.

Annabeth's insides began to churn, at the comment. "You really are going to do it aren't you?" Annabeth already knew the answer but she just needed to hear it.

Thalia didn't answer.

"I have a question for you," her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at the person whom she held dear to her. "Where will that leave us?"

Annabeth watched as Thalia's shoulders rose and fell.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell can't continue being best friends with someone who is comfortable with lying to my cousin. I am many things Annabeth, but a liar isn't one of them. I expected better of you," she muttered the last bit quietly to herself. "I thought that you were better than this, but you are just like Luke."

Annabeth grabbed Thalia's shoulder and violently shoved her against the wall, anguish replaced with molten rage, holding Thalia in place by the collar of her blouse. "Don't ever say I am like Luke. You think you'll be helping him by telling him the goddamn truth?" Annabeth wiped a hand across her cheeks when she felt something hot and damp against it. Fuck, she was crying. She was disgusted by her own vulnerability and she fervently wiped away at the wet substance. After a while, she gave up and let the tears pour, ignoring the dull ache in the back of her forehead.

She had never considered things would begin to fall apart at the seams this soon. She never thought that her best friend would betray her. "I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for you Thalia, but everything I thought of you has just been disproven. Don't even bother telling me how right I am when you see things begin to go south!" Annabeth bellowed, loosening her hold on the collar of Thalia's shirt before storming towards the other side of the recording booth. _'I've really messed up this time haven't I? I guess that my relationship with Percy isn't the only thing that's over,'_ she thought dejectedly as she exited the room, not daring to turn back to look at Thalia.

"Annabeth—"

Thalia had never felt so torn and confused in all of her life, she had never been stuck at a crossroad with these options before. She knew she had made a big mistake by saying that Annabeth was just like Luke, but in all honesty, she was acting just like him. Thalia had no idea now if it was worth losing her best friend but she had to be honest with Percy. He deserved to know the truth. And if Annabeth wasn't going to tell him, then Thalia very well was.

With an open mind and a certainty in her heart, she headed out the door. Walking past Annabeth's recording room out of curiosity she peeked inside through the paneled glass above the doorknob. Seeing Annabeth sitting in the corner of the room behind the drums, her eyes swollen and puffy, was an unusual sight for her having grown accustomed to Annabeth's unshakable resolve that held out in the storms thrown her way up till now. Thalia wanted to go in there and tell Annabeth that she was sorry but she had to do this before she caved.

Walking away from her crying friend is one of the hardest things for her to do, and at this stage, Thalia actually considered turning around as the parking lot came into view. But by the time she had climbed into her sleek black Subaru Legacy, she knew what she was going to do and she drove towards the café where Percy worked. She knew that she needed to do it in a public place so that Percy wouldn't explode with pure rage, because she knew the outcome, she just wanted him to hear her out.

15 minutes later…

Thalia turned the key and locked her car, placing it in her pocket and heading towards the entrance into the Café. She pushed the door open and gaped at the busy interior. She saw Percy furiously running around, taking orders and serving customers and manning the till at the same time. "Where is Katy? Have you heard from her Hayley?" Percy shouted as he weaved his way through the tables and placing down drinks on the table.

"Sorry Perce, I haven't. I haven't seen Miss Mate yet either." A short blonde haired girl replied as she pushed her way passed Thalia and went to another table. Turning at the last second when she noticed a customer at the counter, recognizing her from several weeks ago when she came to see Percy. 'Percy, your cousin's hear." She shouted as she went into the kitchen, Percy grinned when he looked up and saw Thalia. He waved at her and she smiled and waved back, a sad smile gracing her face.

Another blonde haired girl rushed in, furiously tying her apron as she came to apologizing to Percy profusely and she noticed that he appeared to be calmly lecturing her about being late. She feverently nodded in apology and got to work, Percy pressed his hand against his face, muttering something before he came over to Thalia, embracing her in a warm hug and pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey Thals, I am so sorry I kept you waiting."

"it's alright, do you think that we could sit down somewhere. I have to talk to you about something very important. It's about Anna, and I think you need to know this." Percy had a worried expression on his face. He led Thalia to an empty table and sat down twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Thalia to sit down.

"Thalia, I don't have all day so you have to make this quick. I have to get back to work. This had better be important." He muttered the last part and Thalia scowled.

"She has been hiding something from you Percy. Something about who she really is and I have to set things straight." Thalia inhaled deeply as she took a seat opposite his cousin, a steely expression settling onto her face. "Percy, Anna Olympia is really..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Most dramatic cliff hanger 't kill me for leaving you hanging like this but I have to make it interesting so hush up and wait because the next chapter will take some time but it is coming, so relax.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review and I want to thank you guys for all the support, this story wouldn't be possible without you readers. I have to give you a couple of heads ups.**

** beta Akakuro4869 is currently studying for ICGSE exams and has taken a break, and will on be back some time in July I think.  
stand in beta is the amazing GonRENegade, who did this chapter for you guys.  
3.A big thank you to Captainravenworld for helping me out with this.**

**Catch you guys on the next chapter, bye for now.**

**~Michaela~**


	8. Friendships and Deceptions

Chapter Eight: Friendships and Deceptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Barefoot Blue Jean Night - Jake Owen_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Surprise my fellow readers, I am back with another chapter, and if we all remember, I left you with a very massive cliff hanger, leaving you with so many unanswered questions. **

**I thought I would give you a double update seeming as I got this done fairly what will happen next, well come on, let's read on.**

* * *

They say emotional pain is much worse than any physical injury, something she found to be quite true as minutes passed on agonizingly slowly. It wasn't that Thalia was going to tell Percy her secret that bothered her, but what would happen next after the cat came out of the bag is what made her insides turn into slush. Just imagining the hurt look on Percy's face after finding out the truth, made it even harder to come up with a reason as to why she delayed it all the more difficult.

No words could be used to describe the anticipation that she felt. As a distraction she began to circle around the white couch in the living room, wondering with growing desperation whether she'd be able to patch things over with her best friend. Sighing tiredly, she plopped down heavily onto the leather couch her right arm brushing against the cold hardwood floor. Who was she kidding things could never be the same with Thalia, she'd crossed the one forbidden line-never lie or hurt a member of her friend's family.

Of course she had her band and Apollo to talk to since they were like family but they weren't anything like her feisty and hardcore best friend. No one could ever replace Thalia and at this stage she began to believe there was little hope that she could do anything to save their friendship, she concluded bitterly. Her fantasy that she could continue the way things were completely shattered the moment reality seeped in, watching her friend walk out of the studio door and left her in the room, alone was enough to crush any hope to salvage the situation. Fresh tears began to roll down her flushed cheeks as images of the disappointed look Thalia directed her way underneath her rage filled shouts.

Annabeth hated feeling this weak and pathetic; it was awfully nostalgic because it reminded of how she easily danced to Luke's tune like a puppet on a string. Using carefully crafted honey-coated words to lure her in like the naïve idiot she was. Only to watch as he ripped out her heart out of her chest, powerless, she watched in mute horror as he crushed it in front of her eyes. While savouring the desperate look on her face. Leaving her feeling disgusted and wondering if she'd ever be worthy of love ever again, like a new born baby she stumbled blindly forward in a sea of her own personal hell. Only for a lone figure to force open her eyes to see indeed that the world was still as colorful as how she remembered it once upon a time.

Every time she thought of Percy, her heart started racing at a remarkable speed while her limbs turned to jelly. A giddy love struck smile appeared on her face when she started thinking about each and every time his soft rosy pink lips kissed her own. The taste of spearmint would linger on her tongue as they slowly broke apart for air. Ever since then, her co-workers would complain because she started to tune out whether in the middle of band practice or a recording session, but Annabeth knew secretly they were happy to see her return to her old self.

A door creaked open but she didn't bother moving from her position next to the drums.

"Annabeth, what are you doing behind the drum kit?" A soft unfamiliar voice asked breaking the silence that had been hanging in the room. A girl in her late teens with dark skin dressed in a white blouse and black shorts, a thick woollen scarf wrapped around her neck. Taking slow calculated step with her beige colored flats, her curly hair a rich shade of brown pulled back by a red and white bandana bounced with each step that she took.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Annabeth tilted her head upwards as stormy grey eyes met inquisitive auburn brown eyes. "Sorry, you're Hazel right." She replied in between sniffs, drying away her tears with the sleeve of her t-shirt.

"That's right; I came in because I was going to have a practice session with Mr. Castellan and I thought he was in here, so I walked in and then I saw you..." She trailed off awkwardly unsure of what to say next, her gaze dropping to the floor as she began to fidget with her fingers. "I didn't mean to disturb you; I just wanted to see if you were alright." She offered a weak smile to Annabeth, sticking her hand out in a small gesture of assistance, surprised when she a warm wrapped around her wrist and pulled the pop star back to her feet.

"I'm fine; I didn't mean to worry you. I just had..." interrupting herself to think carefully about what she was going to say next, "I ...kind of had a fight with my best friend, Thalia Grace and I am a little distraught that it ended the way it did." At least part of that was true, feeling her eyes begin to sting again. "Sorry, it's just; I am just worried that we might never speak to each other ever again."

"Don't talk like that Annabeth." Hazel spoke up, taking Annabeth's hands in hers. "I know that I may not be the most sociable person in the company but if there is one thing I have learnt is that you and Thalia are practically inseparable, I am sure that this will blow over soon." She comforted an encouraging smile on her face. In some ways, she was right. Realizing what she had said, Hazel removed her hand from Annabeth's and began to play with her fingers restlessly. "I hope I didn't step out of line since we don't see each other much."

The last statement elicting a small genial chuckle from Annabeth as she draped an arm over Hazel's shoulder. "So what?" confidence regained, she continued "I mean sure, I know that I haven't encountered you very often but I know that you are very important here. If you really weren't worth something would your best friend have fought so long and hard to get you a place here at Apollo Records? See because of you I have hope that maybe me and Thalia can resolve this. You should more faith in yourself more I honestly believe that you will be highly successful in everything you do." She added.

"That means a lot coming from you Annabeth. Ever since your career started, I have been a big supporter of you. I downloaded every song, bought every album, and I didn't care what anyone thought. Getting to be here was the most incredible thing to have ever happened to me. It opened so many doors for me," She admitted, walking over to the piano, "I got to meet you, I met Frank and I found a family."

"Hazel, I may not know you as well as Piper but don't let yourself think that I don't care because I honestly do."

"You seem happier Annabeth. I never expected you to bounce back so quickly. You actually moved on from someone quicker than most would." Hazel observed, walking behind the drum kit and pulling out the well-worn stool.

"It's strange really. Eleven months ago, I had thought I couldn't live without him but now that I look back it was a complete a waste of time being with him. I mean, I have moved on with my life and I couldn't be happier." The confession came out of nowhere, with no real purpose but seeing the dreamy smile on Annabeth's face made her hesitate from commenting. It was bizarre and yet at the same time nice to see this side of the pop star.

"I am glad that you are happy. Any particular reason why you are always so smiley and giggly every single day." She inquired a bit too suggestively, dragging her chair closer and tapping Annabeth's leg with her foot, taking note of the blush steadily forming on Annabeth's cheeks.

"Nope, I just got a seriously big wake-up call." Annabeth half-lied not wanting to reveal the whole truth behind her happiness just yet, instead wanting to crawl inside a hole and die when she spotted the playful smile on Hazel's face. "Hey Hazel, if you want, maybe after you are finished with Luke, you and I can hang at my place and watch a movie or something." hoping she'd accept not wanting to spend the rest of the night alone in her house.

"I would love too, in fact, how about we hang tonight. I can probably bring you some of this stuff I have been working on and we can play around with it." She offered

Annabeth liked the sound of that; playing around with music was one thing that made Annabeth feel better when she was down, and so was being around Percy but that wasn't an option any more, she realized dejectedly. Annabeth nodded, standing up and pulling Hazel to her feet. "See you tonight, at say like seven."

"Perfect, see you then Hazel." Annabeth turned towards the doorway but froze in mid-step there was still one thing she had to do, turning back to Hazel and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Hazel for helping me feel better. I am glad to have made a friend like you." Annabeth whispered as she released Hazel and grabbed her tawny rucksack off the piano seat, leaving the room as Hazel waved good bye to her new friend.

"Interesting. You made a new friend." An eerily familiar spoke condescendingly from behind, Hazel turned around seeing her mentor, Luke Castellan at the door.

"My friends and personal life are none of your business." Hazel warned quietly, grabbing her patchwork tote bag off the floor. "You are late as usual, so can we please get started on something that is actually constructive." Smirking when she saw the faint purple bruising around his jaw line. Finding it rather amusing to see the player who claimed he could get any woman that strolled streets, get his pride wounded by Thalia every time he got too cocky around her.

"This is constructive." He replied simply. "I have a proposition for you Miss Levesque and I suggest you listen before you even think of turning it down because if you do not do as I say then you might as well consider your life ruined."

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously curious to know what her manager meant as she approached him.

"I need your help digging up dirt on Annabeth and Thalia" He explained simply with a straight face. About to protest he raised his finger up, silencing her. "Choose your words very carefully Miss Levesque, because if you do not do as I ask then a very dark secret of yours will emerge, that could ruin your otherwise meager social life and relationship with Frank Zhang." He whispered coldly, into her ear as he passed her.

"Screw you Luke; you have absolutely nothing on me." She countered viciously raising her arm to slap the chauvinistic pig in front of her only for Luke to catch her arm in midair, a twisted grin stretching across his face that sent chills down her spine the longer she stared at his face.

"But on the contrary, I do." He replied smoothly loosening his death grip on her wrist when he was sure she wouldn't try anything, pulling out his phone from his dress pants, sliding his finger across the screen he handed it to Hazel. "I took that two months ago Hazel, while Frank was away in Texas and don't even try to delete it. I have it backed up and ready to send to the press who would have a field day with this."

"How did you get this?" She demanded fearfully, shoving his phone back at him, not wanting to see the photograph for much longer.

"You really didn't think that I don't work late for nothing did you? I was running some sound simulations for Apollo and I needed something from the Heart Throbs and when I walked in, that's what I saw." Shrugging his shoulders in a casual manner. "Now, are you going to help me or do you want that photo to be leaked to the press? You know me well enough that you know I am not one to back down on a deal. I am not afraid of getting fired from Apollo records because the money I'll receive from releasing photo will have me set for the rest of my life."

Well he was rather blunt in his delivery; she had to give him that. The way he said it left no doubt in her mind that Luke would do it and that was what terrified her. Her superior with a simple push of a button could send her life to hell in a hand basket if he desired.

"Hazel, whether you answer me now, or I press send and then everything is over."

* * *

Hours later...

Annabeth was sitting cross legged on her couch in her fleece pajamas, a large bowl of popcorn in her lap and a large bottle of some generic brand cola next to her with a large glass full of ice in front of her on the coffee table,. A while ago, she had been huddled on her bed with her teddy bear tiger, crying and waiting for the inevitable call from Percy that announced the end of their relationship but oddly enough it never came. Her eyes were currently firmly fixated on the flat screen as the news anchor: a blonde wearing copious amounts of makeup announced today's entertainment news.

* * *

_Tonight, time square got the surprise of their lives when local band The Heart Throbs arrived on stage and played some amazing music from their upcoming album, with banging Lead Singer Guitarist, Jason Grace, rocking Bass Guitarist and Back-Up singer Frank Zhang accompanying on the drums the forever enthusiastic, happy-go-lucky Drummer, Leo Valdez played at Madison Square Garden completely wowing the crowd._

_Leaving fans begging for more; their new song 'you are not alone' was soft in deliverance and yet powerful in its message that had hardcore fans of the Heart Throb fans who attended the sold out concert in tears._

_It was an incredible show they put out, they haven't had the most successful uprising but with this performance, they could very well reach heights as high as Calypso Greaves a.k.a Cally Gee, or even higher, such as Annabeth Chase. We have to prepare because this band will be performing with Annabeth Chase on her world tour August next year, their first concert will be in the place they were both made, Time Square._

_Speaking of Annabeth Chase, there is rumor that she has a boy..._

* * *

Annabeth changed the channel immediately unable to take anymore of the entertainment channel especially if it had anything to do with her social and love life. Stopping her channel surfing when she reached the National Geographic Channel, there was a documentary of Greece currently playing and one on Rome coming up next, two of the places that she wanted to go to but her career didn't allow her to take much time off to do what she wants.

The creak of a door opening brought her out of her musings, and she smiled when she saw Hazel walking in, carrying a folder with a laptop underneath in one hand and two boxes of pizza in the other. The smell of pepperoni drifting into the living room making her mouth water in hunger. "Hey Bethy," She greeted, with the moniker she had come up with for her.

"Hey Zel."

They both burst into laughter for absolutely no reason, just glad for each other's company. Hazel put her stuff down on the table and flopped onto the couch next to Annabeth handing her a slice of pizza from the box on her lap. When Annabeth opened it, her face lit up in hunger. "You got my favorite, pepperoni with green peppers." Hazel nodded, biting into a slice of the pizza.

"Yep, figured you probably want something decent to eat that isn't either ice cream or popcorn."

Annabeth smiled, it was a fairly valid point considering she never said if she would be supplying them with food. "So, what are we going to watch?" Hazel inquired casually.

"Your pick, but after the movie you pick, you are going to show me these tracks you have been working on. Got it." Annabeth spoke excitedly, sticking her upturned palm out to Hazel, ready to make a deal.

"Deal."

Annabeth was grinning like a loon as she played Sonnet; having never pictured that playing a new song with Hazel would be this entertaining. Not caring in the slightest if she looked ridiculous with her hair sticking out at odd angles, as she bobbed her head up and down mimicking a rock star while playing her guitar.

_(Whoa-oh)  
Never gonna grow up  
(Whoa-oh)  
Never gonna slow down  
(Whoa-oh)  
We were shinin' like lighters in the dark  
In the middle of a rock show  
(Whoa-oh)  
We were doin' it right  
(Whoa-oh)  
We were comin' alive  
(Whoa-oh)  
Yeah, caught up in a Southern summer, a barefoot, blue jean night_

Annabeth smiled, Hazel had an amazing voice and it felt great to forget about the stress of today. Their fun cut short when out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth spotted Thalia standing in the doorway of the music room. Hazel instantly stopped singing when she noticed Annabeth had stopped playing her guitar and turned to face where she was looking.

Hiding her surprise, to see Thalia leaning against the doorway, directing a murderous glare at her newfound friend. Upon closer inspection, Annabeth noted that her former friend's were bloodshot. It was hard to imagine that her tough friend could cry, which made her wonder even more what brought her here.

"Levesque, out now!" Thalia demanded, not even flinching as Annabeth glared back at her. Hazel looked at Annabeth and started to pick up her things in a hastened pace but Annabeth wrapped her arm around her wrist and gently pulled her back to her side.

"No, she stays." she said calmly "You..." Annabeth spat out, pointing at Thalia with a dangerous look on her face. "...Can get the hell out of my house." her voice breaking slightly, as she forced down the tears that were tempted to spill at any second.

"Annabeth, it's alright. You need to talk some things out, so I had better go. It's quite late so, I had best be going." Hazel reasoned anxiously, picking up her scattered things from the floor. "Thanks for having me over, it was really fun, see you tomorrow." giving a quick hug to Annabeth before she left the music room in a hurry.

"What are you doing here Thalia?" Annabeth inquired finally letting the tears flow

"I came to tell you something about Percy."

"What? Is it all over, does he never want to see me again? Does he hate me?" Annabeth started her words becoming more jumbled which was actually getting pretty annoying because she couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"For Zeus's sake Annabeth, I didn't tell him." She confessed impatiently.

Annabeth paused, not sure of she had heard things correctly "Why you had every right too. After all I am nothing but a coward?" looking at Thalia in disbelief. Was this really happening, it felt too bizarre. Was this even the same Thalia that she knew?

"Annabeth let me explain. I couldn't tell him, I am so sor-"

"No, you don't get to tell me sorry. Not after what you did to me, not after how you have broken me and thrown away our friendship." Annabeth interrupted "Thalia, why didn't you tell him, you made such a big deal about it, saying that you were going to expose me for the liar I am? Thalia, why didn't you end this?" She pleaded like a wounded animal.

* * *

Packing her things neatly in the boot of her car, Hazel waited anxiously for the yelling to start but there was silence coming from Annabeth's house. A sigh she hadn't known she'd been holding escaping her thin lips because it only meant one thing that they were finally getting along again. She climbed into her navy blue ford focus, looking to the side at the crumpled up piece of paper on the conductor's seat. Fresh tears blurring her eyes as she picked up the paper and pulled it open and started to read its contents, allowing the tears to smudge the black ink.

_'God, how could I have been so stupid in my life.'_ She thought as she looked down at the printed image of the photo Luke had shown her, he thought that she should have it to remind her of what she had to do in case she lost any of her motivation. 'That night was never supposed to happen, it was a stupid mistake. How could I do that to Frank?' She couldn't look at the photo any longer ripping up the photo and throwing the shredded pieces of paper onto the paved road.

She allowed her eyelids to drop resting her head in her arms that were folded neatly on top of the steering wheel. Luke would not condone her actions for leaving Annabeth's house now when Thalia and Annabeth were having a private conversation. But Hazel knew if she went back without a valid excuse, Thalia would find out quickly what she was doing. Lifting her head up she wiped away the tears and pulled out her phone having felt it vibrate in her pocket and eyeing with suspicion blinking text message icon with a one next to it in surprise. She swiped the screen and opened her inbox, clicking the new message she had received.

* * *

_Hello my little spy_

_I hope you are having fun. This is just a little warning for you miss Levesque; if you try to even warn them, I will know. Imagine how your poor Frank Zhang will react to learning the truth after the media find out. But don't worry girlie, just remember this, if you so much as try and double cross me, then I will destroy your life and the Heart Throbs will fall apart and everything will be over._

_So, I expect some decent information very soon._

_From Unknown Number_

* * *

Hazel knew that it was Luke, using a burner phone obviously so nothing could be traced to him if she let decided to tell anyone about her situation. There was nothing she could do to get herself out of this situation. She had made her choice; Frank could never know what happened that night, otherwise everything would spin out of control.

She had no other option, this was the only way to keep the truth from Frank and she would do anything to keep what happened that night from him. She sighed and looked at the house, seeing Annabeth standing by the window, obviously yelling something to Thalia but Hazel reluctantly started the engine of her car, and pulled out onto the road, heading straight home so she could sleep off the stress of today and prepare for the new job she had and it was one that she wasn't wanting to do at all.

* * *

**Surprise, Thalia didn't tell Percy, but why didn't she. Why didn't she tell him. any ideas, any hints, take a guess. Let me know what you thought. This chapter is kind of a filler, a build up for the main event, please review and let me know what you think. I love it when you guys review, so please review.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. Please give a big round of applause for GoneRENegade, my stand in beta. Akakuro4869 is still currently on a break, busy with exams so I gave them time off, so wish my beta luck and welcome my stand in beta. GoneRENegade everyone.**

**Got to go, catch you later.**

**~Michaela~**


	9. Reasons and Good Luck Charms

Chapter Nine: Reasons and Good Luck Charms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cyndi Lauper_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**How u all doing. Michaela's back again with a new update. I am really excited about this chapter. Time for the big reveal, Why didn't Thalia tell Percy the truth, and also, there is a new couple being introduced today with a big twist that will be exciting. time for the answers that you have been waiting for. Time to get on with the show.**

* * *

"Annabeth let me explain. I couldn't tell him, I am so sor-"

"No, you don't get to tell me sorry. Not after what you done to me," Annabeth interrupted "Thalia, why didn't you tell him, you made such a big deal about it, spouting all this crap about going to expose me for the liar I am. Thalia, why didn't you end this?" she pleaded like a wounded animal

"I went to see him at the cafe, ready to tell him the truth but Apollo called me back so I left, and when I was done, I went back..."

* * *

_Thalia inhaled deeply, a cool wind swept her hair across her face after another moment to gather herself, ' she twisted the doorknob and entered into the familiar clamor of the noisy café where cheery waiters dressed in black shirts and white trousers-or knee-length pencil skirts for girls maneuvered around the crowded tables with plastic trays balanced precariously on their hands stacked high with decadent food, the deliciously taunting smells almost pulling her away from her task. Sheer will power being the only that allowed her to push her way to the familiar polished countertop where she thought her cousin would be._

_Much to her chagrin it was a tall lithe woman, her beautiful black hair pulled back in a ponytail by a striped hairband. Her thin lips arched upwards in a warm and welcoming smile, "Welcome miss. May I get you anything?" Her slender hands folded neatly on top of the counter, tilting her head to the side when she saw the woman didn't answer, the waitress placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder, "Would you prefer to sit at a table while you decide on what to get?" She proposed._

_Startled out of her thoughts, Thalia shook her head, "Not now. Maybe later. But do you mind doing me a favor and call Percy Jackson for me please."_

_The waitress's features scrunched up marginally in concentration in an attempt to recall where she had heard the name before, "Just give me a second and I'll see if he is inside the kitche-"_

_A yelp of pain mixed with surprise followed by a clatter of cup as it hit the floor cut off the waitress's words as both women whipped their heads around to investigate._

_Jane, a short waitress in her mid twenties who'd been recently hired had her large hazel eyes firmly fixated in the mess in front of her. Her expression seemed to be fixed between growing panic and complete mortification such was her distress that other waitress who'd been conversing with Thalia felt obligated to take over and began to give out orders to have the mess cleaned while she escorted the waiter back inside the silver doors of the kitchen_

_"I am so sorry Percy. I slipped, it was an accident." She called out guiltily._

_Without wasting much time, Thalia hopped over the counter ignoring the shouts of protest from the waiters, she could deal with their lectures later about entering where she was not supposed to. Right now she had other things to deal with and she pushed the doors of the kitchen open and entered, weaving with instinctive precaution around the cooks who gave her curious glances from there working stations. Pushing the door open located in the furthest corner of the kitchen she had seen the two waiters walk through a few seconds earlier, wincing in sympathy when she saw vibrant shade of red it turned in just the short amount of time._

_Grunting with effort, Percy carefully peeled the white shirt off his back and threw it onto the bench in the lounge room which was an exaggeration considering it was the size of matchbox with rusted combination lockers that were a struggle to open every morning, a water dispenser near the door and a small window that had an excellent view of the filthy alley behind the café that reeked of garbage and defecation. A single yellow bulb suspended in the air by a thick plastic wire attached to the cracked plaster on the ceiling. Several times the workers had complained about the pitiful conditions to the manager who promised to renovate the room but never really got to it eventually they learned to live with it or quit and a find a job elsewhere._

_Percy inwardly sighed in mild relief when an ice pack was placed against his back where the scalding hot coffee splashed onto his clothes "Thanks, for that…" he stopped, unsure of the waitress's fist name._

_"Jane." She finished. "I'm new around here. Your name is Percy right?"_

_"Yeah, thanks Jane." he replied, missing the blush that crept onto the tall girl's face as she moved the ice pack lower down his back. Percy hissing as the cold ice met his burning skin._

_"I think I'll go get some burn ointment from the first aid kit. Mind holding the ice pack for a bit while I go and find it?" Percy nodded, reaching behind his back so she could give him the necessary ice that he needed._

_"Mind fetching me some painkillers while you're at it?"_

_"Sure." she replied, directing his hand gently until it settle into a feasible grip around the ice pack and walked towards the door which much to her surprise opened without her help recognizing the girl from earlier as she stepped in a concerned look in her eyes as her gaze settled on the bare-backed waiter. Although she would have liked to stay in case the woman tried anything, she found herself hesitating when she saw the woman gently took the ice pack out of the waiter's hand and pressed with a far too tender touch against his back. Without exchanging words Jane, knew this woman could be trusted as she stepped back into the hectic kitchen._

_Percy didn't pay much attention instead he focused on the best way to move the ice pack on his back without causing a sharp jolt of sheer agony down his spine from the now delicate skin his back. Hissing in pain when he rubbed a little too hard with the ice pack against a particularly sensitive area._

_"Give me the ice pack Kelp Head."A voice from behind demanded authoritatively. Percy hesitantly turned to Thalia as she extended her hand, wanting the ice and Percy cautiously handed the ice pack over to Thalia. Her mouth pulling into a taut line when she noticed the pale marks on his back, curiosity getting the better of her. "Are you gonna tell me where you go these scars or do I have to pry it out of you."_

_"Thalia, this is not the time." Percy headed her, turning his back to her and she placed the ice against his back, and a little violently, indicating that Thalia was severely pissed off._

_"When is the time then because I am not leaving until you tell me where you got these scars from?" Thalia growled, her free hand prodding the centre of his back; out of pain Percy smacked her hands away and jumped away from her concerned touch, leaning on his side against the wall._

_"Don't touch me Thals, please don't ever do that again." He demanded, as his hands trembled, tears cascading down his face as he hugged his chest, in an attempt to hide his abdomen._

_Thalia's heart began to break at the sound of Percy's broken sobs. She stood up and walked forward, leaving the icepack on the bench and stood in front of her cousin, cupping his face in her hands, his sobs becoming breathy and shaky._

_"It's ok Percy. It's ok." She whispered softly, as blue eyes met green. She tentatively released his face and draped one arm on his shoulder, while she wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled his head so that his chin rested on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything, I was just worried that's all." She whispered, but that wasn't the only reason._

_Annabeth was right, there was so much she didn't know about Percy: all his hardships, wins, losses, heartbreaks. And what made it worse because now that Thalia had seen the scars that encompassed her cousin's body. A heavy truth became clear was whether she wanted to find out the truth the longer she held her cousin's quivering form._

_She mentally chastised herself at her lack of empathy a morbid part of her mind desiring to have her question answered. Seconds turned into minutes still she continued to hold her cousin, feeling every tremble beneath her touch, absorbing every tear onto her blazer. Silent as a rock she took it all in until he finally broke the embrace when he felt that he'd shed enough tears for the past._

_"Thanks Thalia, I am sorry I freaked out like that. It's just that, those scars bring back so many memories." Thalia smiled knowing, this was his secret if he wished to share with her then she would be right there to hear it. He walked to his locker, after struggling with the lock for several minutes he smiled when it finally opened and pulled out a lime green t-shirt and wore it, glad to have his scars covered again._

_"Will you ever tell me what happened?" She asked hopefully._

_"Eventually, but I would rather not tell you. You can ask Anna if you want, the day after we got together, she found out. In fact that day, she wanted to tell me something, on many occasions she has tried to tell me something but never gotten the chance too." Percy said thoughtfully, wandering for a second about what that may have meant. "Oh yeah, what did you want to tell me earlier, you know, before you had to leave?" he said quickly._

_"Oh right, I just wanted to tell you that Anna Olympia is really, glad that she met you."_

* * *

Thalia was sobbing into her hands now, she looked up at Annabeth with tearstained eyes, "I didn't tell him Annabeth, I couldn't tell him. Not after I saw those scars." Annabeth stared at Thalia in disbelief. "God, I nearly fucking ruined my friendship with you Annabeth and I am so sorry that I am such a pain in the ass and that I am such a horrible soulless bi..."

Annabeth slapped Thalia's cheek, hard, the effect was instant Thalia glared white hot rage at Annabeth as she cradled her cheek, her earlier sympathy gone."What the fuck Annabeth?" She spat.

"You were ranting and blaming yourself again so I did what needed to be done and slapped some sense into you, not just that but for saying all of those horrible things to me." Annabeth seethed triumphantly, standing up and extending out her hand to Thalia. "Stop being so silly and get up off of the floor." Thalia took Annabeth's hand and Annabeth pulled Thalia to her feet. Thalia smiled as she and Annabeth hugged each other

"God Annabeth, you will never know how sorry I am for being so stupid." Thalia apologized, hugging her friend tightly against her.

"You will never know how sorry I am for putting you into that position." Annabeth apologized, pulling away from Thalia and the two stood still, facing each other with smiles forming on their faces. "Best friends." Annabeth offered, sticking her fist out to give a fist bump.

"Best friends." Thalia fist bumped Annabeth, a grin spreading across their faces, as the laughed and hugged each other.

"Do you have anywhere to be tonight Thalia." She shook her head and Annabeth smiled. "Good, we have some catching up to do, wouldn't you agree." Thalia nodded and just as they were about to leave the room, Thalia's phone started ringing. "Go ahead and get it."

Thalia hesitantly pulled out her phone and blushed when she looked at the screen, nervously she sighed pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey Nico, how are you doing... No, don't worry I am fine." There was yelling on the other end of the line and then Thalia's face paled. "Fuck, I am so sorry I forget that it was our one year anniversary date... No, let me feel guilty. I was the one who forgot... No Nico... Alright fine, I will tell her you say hi, considering she is going to kill me anyway once she finds out... Yeah, I know... Okay Nico... Okay, miss you bye."

Thalia put her phone away and nervously looked at Annabeth who was staring wide eyed at her best friend. "Your one year anniversary date!" Annabeth shrieked in surprise, Thalia cautiously watching Annabeth's facial features and body language as she stared at her best friend. "Is that the kind of date I think it is?" Annabeth asked calmly, approaching Thalia slowly, who was even more nervous, considering she didn't want to meet Annabeth's dark side ever again.

"Surprise!" Thalia said nervously, her voice going rather high, "I have a boyfriend." She announced, slightly cheering to lighten the mood but Annabeth still looked very dangerous. "We have been together for a year... today exactly."

"You have a boyfriend and you didn't think it wise to tell me." Annabeth said as she stood face to face with Thalia. Her face lightened up and she squealed, that's right, squealed. "My best friend has finally gotten over her commitment issues." She cheered to the sky, dancing around and twirling, "My best friend has a boyfriend, my best friend has a boyfriend." She repeated rhythmically, having so much fun and Thalia was staring at her with a horrified expression.

"Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth Chase?" Thalia gapped as she started at Annabeth who looked like a squealing high school girl again.

"I am right here, but right now, I got to tell Silena and Piper." Annabeth grinned evilly as her gaze flicked to the door and she ran for it, Thalia trying to prevent her from running away but Annabeth side stepped her and Thalia ploughed right into the wall, feeling a bump forming on her head, she turned to Annabeth who had her phone to her ear.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, don't you dare..." But before she could finish, the person Annabeth was calling answered, and it was on speaker phone.

_"Hello, Silena Beatrix Beauregard speaking."_ The voice cooed and Thalia's eyes went wide. She was begging Annabeth not to do it, but it was already too late and Thalia knew it.

"Hey Silena, it's me. Guess what. Thalia and I made up, we are friend again." But before Silena could answer Annabeth continued, "Oh and guess what, Thalia has had a boyfriend named Nico for a year now." Annabeth had a smirk on her face as the girl on the line squealed too.

_"Oh my God. I can see it now, Thalico! See, I just shipped their name. I got to tell the others. Thalia and Nico sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in sitting carriage. Ha ha ha, I love it, Thalico is alive, so when are we going to meet him? Is he hot? What does he look like? He'd better treat you right..."_ Silena continued on; Thalia was furious and Annabeth saw, ending the call and smirking at Thalia.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, you are so dead!" Thalia shouted as she charged towards Annabeth who was ready for her, and once again, side stepped Thalia but this time, Thalia was able to stop before she hit the wall.

"You are gonna have to catch me first." Annabeth grinned as she shot out of the music room at lightning speed, Thalia cursing as she ran after Annabeth, yelling, "I'm going to get you for that Chase!" And Annabeth going, "Catch me if you can." The two friends seemed to be back to normal, well, what was normal for them. Acting like a bunch of children, chasing each other round the house, that was them when they were normal, and it was good to see that they were friends again.

* * *

Hours Later...

"Seriously, I think I want to die. The way you and Nico met is so cliché and romantic, he is almost as romantic as Percy." Annabeth laughed, grinning at Thalia as they sat on her bed in their pyjamas. Annabeth wearing a pair of silky owl printed night shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top that she usually slept in. Thalia was wearing a severely baggy shirt with the tiniest shorts that Annabeth had ever seen in her entire life. Thalia gave up on catching Annabeth an hour after their game started; Annabeth was just too fast and too clever for Thalia.

"I know, but he is such a great guy." Thalia said in a dreamy voice. "Annabeth, I never thought that I would find someone; I always thought that after Liam I would never learn to trust someone again, and then one day, I happen to walk into a coffee shop and spill my coffee all over this stranger." Thalia laughed. "Look how far I am now, I honestly trust him, I have serious feelings for him, and I could see a future for us Annabeth."

"I know how you feel Thals. When Percy confided in me about Reyna... I felt exactly like that because that is how much we connected and I just can't stand the fact that when I tell him the truth. I am sorry that you got dragged into this mess, not only will it hurt his trust in me, but you as well."

"Annabeth, it's ok." Thalia said calmly, placing her hands on top of her best friend's hands. "You didn't choose for any of this to happen, you don't control fate. Percy and I were destined to meet again someday." Annabeth smiled, whenever Thalia used facts and logic, Annabeth couldn't argue with her because Thalia was a genius in mathematics, economics and the unnatural ability to negotiate with talent scouts to make sure they get the best pick of the crop. An indispensable employee at Apollo records, with her quick wit and vast knowledge in business helped the company grow to new levels that it could compete with some of the best.

"Alright, I get it." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia as they started laughing again. "Correct that Percy is writing his final exams tomorrow." Annabeth asked, Thalia nodded, a hint of curiosity in Thalia's eyes. "I need to call in a favour." Annabeth thought calmly, pulling out her phone and looking at the time. It was after nine, close to ten, would he still be up if she phoned at this hour. She made her choice and hit dial, hoping that he would answer.

_"Hello Annabeth, Charles Beckendorf at your beck and call. What's up?"_ A voice spoke calmly; he seemed wide awake despite the bad timing.

_'Man, was this guy a psychic or something,'_ Annabeth thought to herself as she debated her request. "Hey Charlie, I need you to do me a massive favour, I know it's late but I am in a bit of a crisis."

_"Sure, what can I do to help?"_

"Can you be at my house as soon as possible; I need you to please come and pick up Thalia and take her home. Her car is out of gas and she needs someone to drop her at her apartment." Annabeth had a gut feeling that Silena was listening in on Charles, so she lied to make sure that Silena didn't hear anything confidential.

_"I see, give me a few minutes, I will be right there,"_ Annabeth sighed in relief, he was on his way which was good, and she believes that he got what she was trying to say.

"Thanks Charles, I owe you. Tell Silena that I am sorry that I have to drag you away home." Annabeth heard Silena mutter a passionate curse of annoyance to Charles on the other end of the phone. "Sorry Silena." Annabeth apologized, Charles said a quick good bye before Silena took the phone and muttered a list of curses at Annabeth that would make a pirate faint.

"My car ain't broken down." Thalia snapped, staring at her best friend with shock plastered all over her face.

"It was a cover story, I knew that Silena was listening in on his conversation with me, so I fibbed to get him here to do me a massively big favour, concerning Percy that is." A look of clarity appeared on Thalia's face.

"Oh, now I get it. So what is it that you need him to do?" Thalia asked inquisitively, a smile

Annabeth leaned over the edge of her bed and pulled out a box from under her bed and handed it to Thalia. "What is this might I ask?" Thalia inquired, a looked of excitement and curiosity on her face.

"That, is the special present that I got for Percy, you could call it a good luck charm. Open it and take a look." Thalia smiled, opening the box and her eyes went wide as she stared into the box, reaching in and pulling out a picture frame, the very one that Thalia made in wood shop class in high school for Annabeth, it was a beautiful frame, it looked very professional. It had beautiful carvings of Owls, all different and detailed, and hand painted with contrasting colours to add to the beauty of the frame.

What was inside, made Thalia want to cry. A simple message that would last a life time to Percy and the two girls knew it.

**You are stronger than you think.  
You are better and you know it.  
You are never alone, because you have all of us.**

**Anna Olympia**

The message was surrounded by pictures of people who cared about Percy, one being a recent picture of Thalia and Jason, one of his mom and Paul, another of his dad and step brother, one of Bianca, another of his best friend, Grover Underwood and finally, a pictures of Anna.

"Yeah, that's our Grover. He is Percy's best friend, and Percy wanted me to come to this Christmas Eve dinner at his father's house so I can meet everyone." Annabeth groaned, flopping back down on the bed, wiping her eyes. "By the way, his dad invited both of his brothers." Annabeth added, "So, Nico is coming, Bianca is coming, Jason is coming, I am, and Grover and Juniper will be there too." Annabeth counted off, knowing that this was going to be a very difficult thing to do, but she had to do this, she couldn't disappoint her boyfriend and his mother, and what made the situation hair-raising scary was that she was being introduced to his dad for the first time.

"You know what that means don't you."

Annabeth nodded, knowing it involved the one thing that she hated doing most.

"Shopping for formal dresses because the Jackson family, are super classy, so we have to wear elegant gowns, jewellery and make-up too." Annabeth nodded bleakly, looking at Thalia's shocked expression. "Yeah, Percy told me, said he was looking forward to you coming to this dig, he hates it but you will make it so much more enjoyable for him."

"Man, does he have to be so romantic." Annabeth complained, shoving the pillow over her face, drowning out the bright light of her room. "When Charlie gets here, please just tell him what I want him to do with the box."

"Okay, just tell him to leave it outside Percy's door, knock and then he has to gap it out of there." Annabeth mumbled a yes and Thalia nodded, packing the frame back into the box and placing an envelope, with a letter in it on top of the box. By the time Charles arrived, Thalia was fast asleep and the pillow had been tucked under her head. Giving Charles the instructions, he left and Thalia went inside, locking the door behind her and went straight up to Annabeth's room.

She smiled as she skilfully pulled the blanket out from under Annabeth without even waking the blonde and climbed in next to her best friend but not before turning off the light switch, finally letting her eyes fall. It really had been an exhausting day.

* * *

As soon as Percy had entered his apartment late in the afternoon he'd walked to his bedroom pulled out his notes from a shelf above his desk and began to study, pouring over each written word with a fear derived determination. Finally after hours of sitting still hours, the university student stood up and yawned, contorting his limbs like a trained gymnast in different ways to remove the lactic build-up. Satisfied he'd done enough stretching Percy stepped out of his room and strolled at a leisurely pace towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

As the kettle boiled, Percy put on his radio, deciding to listen to some music while he waited. Playing on the radio was a song that Calypso wrote and Percy quickly lost interest in and switched it off. The last thing he needed to hear was some shrilly manufactured singer singing songs about her own life over the sound of heavily automated instruments. He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at his door. He went to the door, unlocking and peering cautiously around the corridors only to find no one was there.

Seeing nothing, Percy turned to enter back into his apartment when he heard the beep of his kettle, pausing when he felt the sole of his foot brush against something. It felt rough. Curiosity replacing his earlier uncertainty he turned around and looked down only to see a package, with an envelope on the top of the box, his name written on it in a familiar hand writing, he observed. He picked up the box and brought it in, locking the door again and he sat down on his couch, opening the box. He pulled out the gift and smiled at it.

He put it to the side, picking up the letter and carefully opened it, and pulled out the letter, smiling as he read the letter.

* * *

**_Dear Seaweed Brain_**

**_I thought that this might give you the strength you need to get up every day. I have noticed that you have been down, and confused and looking ready to give up, and I thought that I should give you something to remind you that you are never alone and that there are people who care about you._**

**_I hope you don't mind that I borrowed some of your pictures, I just wanted to give you a reminder that every day may be a struggle but you don't have to do it alone. We are all here for you and we always will be._**

**_Good luck for you final exam tomorrow, I will be right with you. There is something else in the box, keep it with you and it will bring you good luck that will last a life time, and it will always remind you that I am with you where ever you go._**

**_Good luck Percy._**

**_I believe in you._**

**_Anna_**

* * *

Percy smiled as he pulled the box towards him and he dug around and found a sea foam green pouch, and examined it curiously before he opened it and tipped the contents into his hand. In his hand lay a silver chain with two dog tags on it. Picking one of them, he saw Anna's full name on it, and then looking at the other one, it had his name on it. He smiled, not at the sincerity of the gift, but at the fact that the dog tags were together on one hook that connected to the chain. He looked at the frame, mainly looking at Anna and grinned.

"Thank you Anna." He whispered as he leaned back on the couch, examining the dog tags once again.

* * *

The next day...

Annabeth sighed contently as she opened her eyes, she felt refreshed and ready for the day. She looked to her side and saw that Thalia wasn't there, it was still warm so she couldn't have been gone for very long. Annabeth grinned when a delicious scent entered her nostrils, the sweet aroma of chocolate making her brain sigh happily. She climbed out of bed, putting on her normal soft fluffy white slippers and made a b-line for the kitchen.

She walked in and smiled when she saw Thalia humming to herself as she made herself an aromatic cup of hot chocolate. Thalia smiled when she saw Annabeth and instantly grabbed another cup and made her friend a cup of hot chocolate as well. "You are lucky that my chocolate woke you up, if I had of left you to sleep, you probably wouldn't have woken up until like ten." Annabeth grinned and grabbed her cup, taking a long and slow sip, savouring the taste.

"Thanks, I don't want to be late to the studio any way. The earlier we get there, the sooner I can leave so that we can go and see Percy." Thalia nodded, sipping her own cup of hot chocolate.

"I agree, I want to get off early too so I can see my cousin on time." Annabeth nodded, taking her cup of hot chocolate with her as she went back up to her bedroom, debating what she should wear.

* * *

An hour later...

Annabeth and Thalia strode into Apollo records with their arms interlinked, laughing their heads off. Thalia was telling a story she remembered. It was when they were in kindergarten still, and Percy and his friends, the Stolls, Conner and Travis Stoll, they were in an all out prank war, and Percy pulled a prank on them one day, filling a batch of water balloons with slime and nailed the Stolls, they looked awful, so the Stolls got Percy and the teacher bad.

They made a pretty impressive rigging system on the door so that when Percy walked in, he was doused with the vilest smelling concoction he had ever smelt. "Percy smelled like week old vomit for nearly two weeks, I never cried so hard in my life, well that was until I watched my mom die in front of my eyes." Annabeth saw the pain flooding into Thalia's eyes. "I was only six, when she died, I didn't find out until collection day from camp, I mean before we moved away from New York for ever, we were moving houses."

"What?" now Annabeth was frozen, this is the first time Thalia had actually said anything about the day that Thalia and her family moved.

"Right, I never told you about this." Thalia admitted as the elevator doors opened and the two walked towards Thalia's office, going inside and Thalia sat in her office chair, Annabeth sitting in front of her. "At the time with Jason, our family was growing, me Jason, my mom and dad couldn't all fit in the house we had, and my mom was pregnant with twins, so my dad had bought a bigger house, at the time, I thought that we were all going to still be together but then the accident happened a few weeks before the camp."

Annabeth leaned against the table with her elbows propping her head up, and looked at Thalia, waiting for her to continue.

"My mom, Beryl Grace was an actress, she was big and she was returning from Hollywood, taking a break from her movie, and my dad was suppose to pick her up, but he had a meeting, so my uncle Hades came and picked me up and took me to the airport to meet up with my mom." Thalia's face fell. "I was so happy to see her, I was busy telling her about my first two months of school and then everything went dark. When I came too, the car was trashed, I looked in the front and saw that the engine was basically in my mom's lap, so many pieces sticking out of her chest and stomach, blood was everywhere." Thalia's eyes went glassy as she looked at her hands. "The entire passenger side of the car was bending in, and my mom was still alive, struggling to breath. Uncle Hades was lying on the steering wheel, his head was bleeding. My mom turned to me, wincing as she moved her hand and she took mine in hers..."

Thalia's voice broke, she couldn't hold in the tears anymore. A single tear fell from her eye as she scrunched her eyes shut, looking down at her lap "She told me... that she loved me and... and then said that she was sorry... so sorry for not being... being around much and then... then... then she closed her eyes and never opened her eyes again." Thalia cried out, her hands going over her eyes as she started sobbing, finally letting the tears go. "The car was hit by a drunk driver, but the thing was, the drunk driver was Percy's father, Poseidon Jackson."

Annabeth gasped, her hands flying over her mouth, "No, are you serious."

Thalia nodded grimly, drying away some of her tears. "Yeah, he had had a fight with his wife and went out and got drunk, this happened in the afternoon. He had been drinking since eight o'clock in the morning." Annabeth had no idea that it was that bad. Now she could see why. "He was severely hurt; his spine had been fractured in three different places. Uncle Hades had a punctured lung and a shattered knee cap. My mom died because of the accident, my dad could never forgave Percy's dad but he discovered too that Hades was also drinking. An all out war broke out, and before I knew it, I was telling Percy that we were moving away for good."

Annabeth got up and walked round the desk, going to Thalia's side and wrapping her in a hug. Thalia cried into Annabeth's stomach, Annabeth doing what she could to try and comfort her best friend who was so broken, that she didn't know if there was any way of fixing her. Annabeth suddenly had an idea in mind, she pulled away and pulled Thalia to her feet, Thalia staring at Annabeth with a shocked expression as she pulled her in the direction of the recording room. She knew everyone was there and she had a brilliant idea.

She barged in, everyone staring at them as the two entered the large recording room. "Annabeth, what are we doing in here?" Thalia groaned, drying her tears as Annabeth plugged in the microphone and readied herself for her plan. "Annabeth, what are you doing?" Thalia demanded as she looked at everyone who was gathered outside the window, looking in at them.

"Trust me on this Thalia." Annabeth assured Thalia as she went outside to the soundboard, thankful that Luke wasn't coming in today and handed Hazel a piece of paper with a request and Hazel happily complied, putting the disk in the player. She showed Piper what to do quickly before she ran into the recording room with Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth gave Piper a thumbs up and she hit play, and then the music began and everyone smiled.

Annabeth and Hazel started dancing excitedly as the classic music for a very fun and popular song played. Annabeth shook her hips as the music played, her voice grew in crescendo w as she sang, Hazel joining in soon after.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

Annabeth nudged Thalia who nervously looked at everyone who was watching her anxiously and Annabeth grabbed her hand, and smiled encouragingly.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

She sang on her own, her voice radiating purity as everyone stared at her, no one realized that she has such a strong and powerful voice and when the chorus arrived, all three of them sang, the band rushing into the room and singing with them eagerly.

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun..._

All of them laughed, hugging and cheering, dancing around and having fun, being. Apollo grinned, it was good to see them all so happy, and it is so relaxing to see Thalia and Annabeth finally friends again. He had never felt so relieved in his life, so he smile grew as he left the room with all of the laughing and ridiculous smiling girls.

* * *

Percy sighed as he put his pen down. The invigilator had just announced the class that there time was up and everyone stopped writing in an instant. Nyssa watched Percy with a calm gaze as he looked through his twenty-three page paper one last time, reading over his curvy writing before she stood up and collected the papers. Everyone sighed in relief once all the papers were collected and Nyssa stood at the front of the class, a proud smile on her face as she looked at everyone.

"Well done everyone. I am so proud of you all." She said calmly as she handed off the extremely large stack of paper off to the invigilator who left the room. She dusted off her new denim jeans and fixed her black blouse before she sat on her desk, her ankles crossed and her hands in her lap. "This is our last lesson and I just want you all to know how proud I am of you all. I know that each and every one of you will succeed in whatever you do. Give yourselves a round of applause and smile."

All the students erupted into cheers, and Percy stood up. "Guys, I know that I am speaking for all of us when I say this, but this wouldn't have been possible without you Nyssa. You guided us, taught us and had faith in all of us," everyone nodded in agreement at Percy, "Thank you Nyssa for getting us to this far. We owe you a lot, so thank you." Everyone stood up and followed Percy's suit as he started clapping and cheering for this amazing woman who had been with them for years.

* * *

Half an hour later...

Percy pulled away from Nyssa, smiling as she hugged him one last time. "I am so proud of you Percy. You have been through so much and yet, here you are." Percy smiled as Nyssa held his hands in hers, a proud glint in her eyes. "You are going somewhere great Percy, there is no doubt about it. Be happy, and don't let anything hold you back ever." Percy nodded, muttering a thank you and a final good bye as he collected his things and walked out the door to his lecture theatre for the last time and headed to his car, but he was met with a wonderful surprise.

In front of his car stood Anna in the very same dress that she wore on their very first date they had, except this time she had a black cardigan and a pair of sneakers; that was so Anna. Next to her was Thalia wearing her usual pair of black three quarter cargo pants, black trainers and her Camp Half-Blood shirt with her hair down and her spiky bracelet around her wrist. The two were grinning like crazy, laughing at each other and then they turned their heads and grinned when they saw Percy.

Thalia came bounding towards Percy, tackling him with a powerful hug, nearly knocking Percy off of his feet. Percy laughed as his cousin enthusiastically started jumping up and down around Percy as he walked forward to Anna who walked up to him, nervously biting her lip as she stood in front of him. "Hey Wise Girl. I missed you so much." Percy said casually as his free hand went around Anna's waist and he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips.

"Well you most certainly are happy to see me Seaweed Brain." Anna ginned enthusiastically as Percy leaned down and kissed her for longer this time, dropping his books and wrapping his other arm around her waist as he arms went around his neck.

Thalia made gagging faces and blushed, the kiss going on for quite a while. A car horn hooting got all their attention and it was Thalia's turn to blush. A black mustang pulled into the car park, and parked next to Percy's car. The door opened and a tall fairly well built man stepped out, removing his black tinted shades, ruffling his hair as he closed the car door. He was wearing a pair of black leather jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, a silver chain around his neck.

He had a relaxed smile on his face, his shaggy dark brown hair hanging loosely in his face, but not so much that his deep brown almost black eyes were hidden. His black trainers etched their way forward, towards Thalia. Anna turned and saw that Thalia was smiling like crazy as the man walked to her side, his arm going over her shoulder. "Hey Thals, sorry I am late. Traffic was a nightmare, such horrible drivers on the road. I almost got run off the road."

Anna and Percy stared at this mystery man with his arm around Thalia, but Anna had an idea of who that might be. Thalia realized that her cousin was staring and wiped the blush off of her face and smiled, ducking out from under the guy's arms and taking his hand in hers. "Sorry. Percy, Anna, this is my boyfriend, Nico." The man smiled and extended his hand out to Percy who seemed very uncertain of this guy.

"Pleased to meet you Percy Jackson. Thalia has told me all about you I haven't seen her this happy and talkative before." Percy grinned and shook Nico's hand. "By the way, my full name is Nicholas James Pluto, but everyone just calls me Nico."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nico. Thalia never mentioned that she had a boyfriend." Percy shifted his gaze from Nico to Anna, who shook her head and held her hands up in defence.

"Don't look at me. I didn't know she had a boyfriend until late last night, let alone that they have been an item for a year and a day now." Thalia's blush grew tenfold and Percy rolled his eyes and started laughing, earning him a punch in the shoulder from his no longer blushing cousin. Percy just found himself laughing as Thalia started cussing him out on laughing at her for blushing redder than a cherry tomato.

"Well, we have to leave now, we are late for our date." Thalia said hurriedly, Nico taking the opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist and press a kiss on her cheek, making her grin.

"We should double date sometime." Percy suggested, everyone nodding in agreement. "How about tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I know this great place we can go too. I will have Thalia send you the directions to the place. Make sure that you wear something that is comfortable but stylish." Nico said calmly, everyone murmuring in agreement with him. Suddenly Percy remembered something of great importance.

"Happy one month anniversary Anna." Percy shouted joyously, Anna's eyes going wide as she remember that today was their one month anniversary. "Percy shot to his car quickly and dug something out of his cubby hole before walking over to Anna with a wide smile on his face. "This is for you." He said calmly, handing her a long black velvet case.

Anna curiously took it and opened the box, gasping as she looked inside the box. She carefully pulled out a gold necklace, a simple heart pendant on the end, in the middle of the heart was a P carved into the shape of the heart, and at the bottom end of the heart was a single emerald. "Oh my gosh, Percy this is so beautiful." Anna breathed out, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. "Can you help me put it on."

Percy nodded, taking the necklace from Anna ash she turned her back towards Percy and lifted up her hair, gasping when she felt the cold metal brush against her chest before settling securely around her neck. She turned to Percy and hugged him, him spinning her round and round, the two of them laughing like maniacs. Percy set her down on the floor and took her hands in his. "I am so glad you like it Anna. It's not much but it makes me happy to see you wearing that."

"Percy, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, to show her appreciation for the gift, and just how much he truly meant to her. "Come on, we have both got to get back to work, so hurry up Seaweed brain, you have to drop me off at my apartment." Percy grinned and hoisted Anna over his shoulder, carrying her playfully like a sack. "Percy, I am wearing a dress, put me down this instant, so help me god I will..."

Percy ignored her rant, holding her legs down as he shook Nico's hand and kissed Thalia on the temple before carrying Anna to his car, she stopped her rant for a moment and waved goodbye to her friends before she started hitting Percy's back again, and all he was doing was laughing. Even though Anna looked annoyed, you could see that she was smiling.

* * *

**Wow, I hate it when fights happen, I like happy times and having fun, living in the moment filled with laughter and love, don't you. A few quick notices to you guys:**

**Nicolas James Pluto – Nico Di Angelo, in this fic, he ain't related to Bianca. Thought I should mention that if any of you were confused, cause I love Thalico, one of my favourite pairs, even though they weren't in the official series.**

**A big thank you to Captainravenworld for helping me out. On another note, I apologize for any mistakes there are because sadly my beta Akakuro4869 is still away, and my friend GoneRENegade's computer crashed and they lost the beta'd document so this chapter is unbeta'd but I couldnt leave you guys hanging, so here it is. ****Hope you enjoyed it, but I got to run, the chapter wont write itself.**

**Peace out My Fictioneers and thank you for all of the reviews, so let's have some more reviews for this chapter, I look forward to hearing what you have to say, so Peace Out Fictioneers.**

**~Michaela Anne Schultz~**


	10. Something New

Chapter Ten: Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs – In Order of Appearance  
_Starlight – Taylor Swift_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey guys, sorry I have been so MIA, school and stuff has seriously hit me hard and as well, I have busy with something very important notice. The AU at the bottom will explain, so please make sure u read it, and I have a big surprise for u so read the note.**

* * *

It was a clear Saturday afternoon when Annabeth drove her silver Ford Fiat to her apartment on the Upper East Side of town, several pink shopping bags stuffed in the backseat of her car from the shopping spree she went on earlier today with Thalia. Sadly in the middle of the trip, Thalia was called back to work and so Annabeth was all on her own for the rest of the morning.

Well, not that she minded much, it actually gave her an opportunity to change into her disguise and visit many other malls and boutiques she couldn't visit as Annabeth Chase without having fans swarming over her. Grabbing the bags from her car, Annabeth locked the car and left the parking lot located in the basement walking up the familiar flights of stairs of the apartment complex, until she reached the fourth floor. For a few seconds she fumbled with the set of keys she pulled out of her wallet, until she found the right one and unlocked the door and walked quickly to her bedroom.

Her face scrunched up in concentration; admittedly, she never liked shopping because it was a hassle and so when her celebrity status grew, her free time grew less as it diverted towards her outward image. She hired two stylists: Aphrodite Mclean and Venus Beauregard, they were two of the best who worked with some of the most renowned celebrities she'd heard and were recommended to her by the board. A few days in working with both of them she knew she could trust them to handle it. Over time she grew to like them the more time she had to spend with them, however even so, there were still some secrets she couldn't share despite all the gossip and dirty secrets they brought with them along to share with her from their other list of clients.

So just this once she decided that she'd rely on herself to get things done. She pulled out the dress from one of the bags and she dumped the bag on the bed and held the dress out in front of her. It was a single shouldered dress, see-through fabric rolling over from her shoulder ending just above her hip. Gemstones glimmered when she moved her arms.

The dress was gorgeous no matter how much she looked at it but... it was still tempting to call either Aphrodite or Venus to ask for their opinion. Maybe it was too formal for this type of occasion. Was the colour too showy for a night out in the town? Was it too revealing? God knows how many perverts will stare. Will Percy approve of it? What if he doesn't?

_'Gods of Olympus, what have I gotten myself into,'_ she mused then blinked, over thinking things wouldn't get her anywhere and laughed a full throaty and hearty one. _'Whatever happens happens,'_ she thought dismissively while slipping on the dress. Striking a silly pose in front of the mirror to boost her confidence, and feeling satisfied, she walked back towards the bed. Carefully picking up her new wig off the bed, and putting it on. Fluffing out the tresses of black locks in front of the mirror, to make sure nothing was out of place.

Satisfied that there was no need for anymore adjustments she took out her contact lenses case, carefully she pulled down her bottom eyelid and prodded her eye gently with the transparent jelly-like lens until it rested perfectly on top of her iris and repeated the process for her other eye. She looked in the mirror, making sure that none of her blonde hair had decided to hang loose, and that her contacts weren't askew and when she was happy, she started looking through her closet, to try and find the best pair of shoes, finally she chose a pair of bedazzled cream coloured strappy platform low heels that Venus had bought for her when she travelled to Paris over Christmas last year.

For her jewellery, she decided to wear the necklace that Percy gave her for their anniversary. She looked in the mirror after fastening it on and her smile brightened even more, out of all the necklaces she had it was slowly beginning to become her favourite, its simplicity was where its beauty lay. _'This night is going to be perfect.' _She thought excitedly.

She sat on her bed and picked up her phone, her heart racing when as she looked at the picture of Percy and her from their first date. Percy had sent it to her and the moment she saw that picture, she saw something different in herself. She looked so happy and carefree as the two of them lay on the grass, her hair sprawled out everywhere and she didn't care at all. The look of adoration in Percy's eyes as they smiled at the camera was breathtaking and made her heart race every time she looked at this photo. That day, when Percy opened up to her, it was an incredible feeling to have someone open up to her on such an emotional level.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

She hadn't changed that picture once, and would never dream of doing it. That day changed her entire life, meeting Percy was the best thing that could have happened to her. Annabeth felt herself slip into a day dream, where she envisioned two beautiful children running around the garden of their beautiful country home, a beautiful black haired girl with grey eyes being chased by her blonde haired brother with green eyes, laughing and playing in the green, as she and Percy cuddled on a porch swing and…

She shook her head, maybe she was thinking too far ahead. They'd only known each other for a couple of weeks, but it still didn't stop her from hoping that maybe someday, it may come true. Everything about it seemed so right, but until now the thought of marriage hadn't even crossed her mind before. That was odd because even with Luke, despite the intense feelings she felt towards him; it was just a feeling, nothing more. How many times had he said he loved her without ever meaning it? How many times had she fooled herself into thinking that he loved her back?

It was funny now that she looked back on her relationship with him it was just a bunch of smoke and mirrors he'd set up into fooling her, a glorious illusion of fake declarations and hollow affectionate gestures to further himself and leave her in the dust.

And yet with Percy it was somehow different.

Confusion began spread through her mind, what was it that made him so different? Why did she become giddy with nervous glee whenever she thought of him? What? Just what was it? Then it hit her, Percy was honest with her about everything. There was no ill intent behind any of his actions; anything he did for her was pure and sincere and he did it with no intention of ever hurting the way Luke did.

The sound of knocking brought her out of her thoughts and she looked to the door of her apartment, a few seconds passed without her moving before she finally stood and exited her bedroom and walked towards the living room. Turning the door handle she pulled the door open, revealing a smiling Percy dressed in a pair of denim jeans that looked brand new and black dress shoes. The top half looked just as good, maybe even better. He had on a regular plain white button-up shirt that and a black unbuttoned blazer on top. Holding in his hand was the most beautiful bouquet of red roses she had ever seen.

He was just as equally taken aback by the outfit his girlfriend wore, then again she could've been wearing a baggy shirt and sweat pants and still he would've found her to be the most attractive woman he'd ever met. He extended out his arms and offered them to her.

"These are for you." He blurted out nervously and still he continued to ramble on nervously when he saw a coy smile play on her lips, "They are to make up for yesterday, happy late anniversary. There are thirty-one roses there, one for each day we have been together."

Anna blushed, everything about this screamed cliché like it was pulled directly out of a sappy romance movie that she and Thalia would always make fun of, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see how it'd end with them kissing in some scenic spot while he held her in his strong arms with some cheesy string quartet music playing in the background.

"Thank you Percy. These are lovely."

And lovely they were, the dark red reminded her of the large velvet curtains in a theatre her dad used to take her to when she was little to see plays. The soft rounded petals brushed gingerly against her nose when she brought them closer for a smell, the scent was sweet and lingered when she brought them down again, to grin at her boyfriend, she'd need to put them in a vase before they start to wither. "Would you like to come in for a second?" she suggested.

"Yes." Percy he answered quickly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck this would be the first time he'd been in her apartment and already he sounded a bit too eager to get in. You need to play it cool. "Um... I meant, well... you see... um, sure. I would love to come in." Anna giggled as she took Percy's hand and led him by the hand into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

Anna bit the bottom of her lip this would be her first time she'd invited anyone to her apartment since her messy breakup with Luke, she realized.

"Your apartment is amazing," Percy spoke adoringly, having just walked into the living room and already, he was impressed by it.

The walls were painted in varying shades off-white colours making the room light and airy, polished hardwood floors squeaked with each step that he took. In one part of the room living room was a suede grey couch made in the shape of an L, towards the front was a low glass coffee table, several popular magazines such as Vanity Fair were scattered on top and attached to the wall was a flat screen T.V. Turning his head to the right he saw floor-to-ceiling windows that opened into a balcony that gave a gorgeous view of Skyscrapers and sunset that was slowly giving way to darker shades of blue, a sign that the day was beginning to come to a close.

He turned his head when he heard the creaking of cupboard open, only to see Anna place a blue vase on the side of the kitchen island, a counter with stools separated the living room from the kitchen with a small gap in between that separated it from the hallway that led to the other rooms in the apartment. There were four other doors, he noted.

"So, did Thalia send you the address?" Anna called out. "I tried to ask her today but she said it was a surprise," Perching herself on the edge of the couch.

He hummed in thought and then he gave his answer, "Yeah, are you ready to go?" standing up he chuckled when he saw Anna's lower lip jut out in a pout, "Come on. We don't want to keep them waiting do we?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded, standing up from and falling into step with Percy who was already near the door. Her eyebrow rose in curiosity when she noticed how he had turned to face her with an innocent smile.

"There's something I want to do first though." He bit the bottom of his lip while trying to ignore the fact that his palms had become sticky with sweat.

"And what's that?" She asked.

He took a step forward.

And another.

And another until the distance was no more.

"Just don't react." He whispered softly into her ear while taking her arms softly in his. They were soft, warm and delicate.

She got her answer when he cupped her chin and gently tilted her head upward. Their noses almost touching she could feel his warm minty breath against the top of her lip.

"Percy I…" The unfinished sentence and any other form of protest quickly withered into dust when his lips pressed into hers. Her eyes grew dull, lost in the sea of green her lips melting into his like two hands brought together in prayer.

Intertwining, until they became one.

He pulled her closer to his body; a foreign feeling began to bloom in her mind. It made the room brighter and warmer, in that moment everything felt so right with the world.

There was something different about this that made her want to freeze this moment permanently so it wouldn't have to ever end. She felt every single one of her nerves blazing with fire, electricity running through her veins like she had stuck her finger in an electrical socket. But like any pleasurable feeling, it came to an end when she no longer felt his lips against hers, the room grew colder as a familiar feeling of isolation returned.

"Percy, that was..." Anna breathed out, at a complete loss of words she smiled up at him. There was something so different about that kiss that made her all her senses tingle.

Her eyes flickered to the door granted her apartment wasn't the most scenic spot but honestly, she didn't care because the moment that had just shared, was too perfect for words. It could've been one of those cheesy moments; all that was missing was the string quartet playing in the background. Her gaze returned to look at her boyfriend a faint blush dusted his cheeks the same sheepish smile she'd come to find so adorable returned to his face. She couldn't help herself and smiled as butterflies began to flutter in her stomach, everything about it seemed so right.

"There's something I have to fetch." She muttered awkwardly, her blush growing before she turned on her heel and rushed towards her bedroom not even giving him a chance to react. Snatching her white clasp off the bed returning to the living room, linking her arm in his she flashed a warm smile which he returned with a grin of his own.

"You sure you know where the club is?" She asked a few minutes later while they walked down the stairs to the parking lot.

He chuckled lightly, "I went past there last week. I think the place was called Mount Olympus or something like that. It's a new place, roughly about twenty minutes from here," pulling out the car keys when they arrived at his car and pressing the unlock key. He opened the door on the passenger's side. "After you."

Walking around the front of the car and sliding into the driver's seat, he turned the key and started the car. Stealing a quick glance at the digital watch he let a faint smile ghost upon his lips, above their heads the stereo system playing music by The Doors.

* * *

Thalia pressed her bare back against the cold brick wall and a slight shiver rippled through her body. Raising her arm to study the elaborate silver watch sandwiched between two chunky silver bracelets, the two hands glimmering under the faint yellow glow of the streetlight above. She cursed; a good half an hour had passed since Percy and Anna were meant to meet them outside the club.

The bouncer, a burly African American dressed in a black suit wielding a clipboard and pen as if it was a weapon in front of his expanding waistline, grunted in approval after giving people a brief pat-down. He unhooked a red velvet rope and allowed several scantily clad women with over the top makeup into the calamity accompanied by their male counterparts dressed in ludicrous designer clothes.

Nico chuckled, "Maybe they got stuck in traffic?" He offered folding his arms behind his head. He wasn't worried even if they arrived late he'd booked a table in the V.I.P section of the club so they would still have a place to sit.

She shook her head slowly and crossed her arms limply over her chest. Waiting had never been her strong suit, admittedly. Another shiver rippled through her body, in her haste to find the right outfit she'd forgotten to get a coat or jacket for warmth. Then again, she hadn't particular envisioned spending her time waiting outside of a club when she could be inside drinking.

Wondering briefly what possessed her to wear a dress, but she remembered that she lost a damn bet to Annabeth; then she wouldn't be standing here, freezing her ass off, but in retrospect, the dress she chose did suit the location and general appeal of the club.

She shivered again, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a soft and warm material placed on her shoulders. Thalia calmed down instantly when she realized it was just a blazer and pulled it closer to her body, knowing very well, just who it belonged to. Even with the blazer, she still felt cold, unintentionally edging closer to Nico as she rested her head against his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer, smiling as he held onto her.

"You moron, you didn't have to give me your jacket." She muttered into his neck.

Nico kissed the top of her head, "I can't have you freezing now, can I?"

Thalia huffed, not really sure that she was mad at him. He raised a good point about it being really cold tonight. But there was another reason which she would never admit it to his face and that is the fact that she really liked it when he did these small gestures to show that he cared. Thalia had never been in a relationship as long as this because she had severe trust issues, it just came with her territory. When Jason became famous things began to change, it was never easy finding people she could trust who didn't want to use her one way or another. It was sad really when she thought about it but nothing she couldn't adapt to.

"Seems like they're here."

It took her a moment to realize that the comment was coming from Nico before she cracked open an eye and watched as an all too familiar Subaru cruised by into the entrance of the parking lot. A valet dressed in a vibrant red long sleeved dressed shirt with capped sleeves and black dress pants walked towards the door, waiting for the owner of the vehicle to step out. Percy stepped out of the car first and handed the keys to the valet before going round to the other side of the car.

He opened the door; a twinkle in his eye when he helped Anna out of the passenger's seat. They came round the car as the valet handed Percy a card, which he tucked in his pocket while Anna found Thalia and Nico.

"Hey guys." Anna greeted when she drew nearer, Percy waving at them as Thalia hugged Anna, both of them whispering how gorgeous their best friend looked. "So, let's go see what this place is all about." She commented while they made their way towards the front of the club.

Nico flashed his card towards the bouncer who scanned it briefly, wordlessly he unhooked the velvet rope and four of them passed. Immediately upon entering they were welcomed by the music blasting out of the subwoofers lining the back of the wall.

A pale slender youth wearing large headphones around his neck dressed in a large white V-neck t-shirt. His head bobbing from side to side in time with the beat. His arms were a blur the way they kept moving from one scratch disk to another on the raised platform. Party goers below writhed and moved like one erotic orgy of the flesh separated only by thin pieces of clothing as they bumped and grinded against each other. Excited cheers erupted when he switched to a particularly popular song. Neon lights pulsated, lighting up the dance floor in a brilliant kaleidoscope of colour.

"Mr. Di Angelo, party of four." A waiter yelled above the house music as he appeared in front of the group.

Nico nodded. "Yeah that's us."

The waiter flashed a smile, "Right this way." He began to manoeuvre around the club gently nudging the hordes of people to make room. Until they reached a glass countertop where behind several bartenders skilfully concocted every kind of alcoholic cocktail imaginable from the different types of alcohol neatly arranged on the display case. They moved with lightning pace from one end to another passing the finished drinks to the seemingly never ending crowd shoving against each other to get to the front.

"This way if you please." The waiter ushered them up a metal staircase next to the bar until they reached landing where he led them down a dark narrow hallway until they reached a door. Pulling a card out of the chest pocket he swiped across the lock and the door opened with a click, "I hope the room will be to your liking," with a tilt of his head he left the four to their own devices.

The room was modern and swanky, a plush couch lining one side of the wall facing the floor-to-ceiling window that gave a panoramic view of the dance floor filled with people below. A burgundy carpet muffled their footsteps while cheap black and white framed uninspiring pictures of the New York skyline were hung on the wall. Fluorescent blue and magenta lights made the room look older than the month or so this club had been open.

Nico sighed in relief when he plopped onto the couch and tilted his head back lazily, "You guys can go ahead of me I'll join you in a bit," kicking his shoes onto the table, now making himself comfortable, as if he was at home.

"What's the matter, you feeling too old for this?" Percy teased joining him on the couch.

Nico chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "Hell no, I bet we're the same age. Nah, my boss was such an ass at work today he almost had me in for overtime without paying me for the extra hours I put in."

Thalia patted Nico's back in sympathy, she'd met Nico's boss once and let's just say she didn't plan on making any surprise visits to his workplace again after a particular heated argument which would've ended with her hurling an office fan at him if Nico hadn't stepped in at the last moment to cool her off. "Well since you two seem good, mind if I steal Anna for a bit Percy?"

He hesitated for a bit, but the reassuring smile she gave from behind Thalia's shoulder was all the confirmation he needed and he gave his consent.

Flashing an appreciative smile towards her cousin, Thalia took Anna's hand and led her out of the lounge, down the stairs and back to the bar which had fewer people and ordered two drinks. After receiving their drinks Thalia quickly led Annabeth to a seating area near the DJ booth.

She smiled, when she heard the last verse of a very familiar song was sung, when the performer was done the people broke into a round of applause for the talented musician as he climbed down the stairs.

"So what did you bring me down here for?" Anna inquired, looking around at the people with a mixture of curiosity and nostalgia. She remembered those moments with joy when she used to drag her best friend around town be it after school or after she'd had a one too many so she could sing in a karaoke bar, breaking as many of her mother's rules as she could.

"Them." Thalia answered waving her hand at the stage as two girls walked onto the stage.

The first one was short, dressed in a plain black shirt and navy blue cargo pants. A pair of black bicker boots with ten odd silver buckles on top. Piercing muddy brown eyes looked down at the audience with a bright intensity, a cool confident smile tugging at the edge of her thin lips when she was handed a microphone while flipping her long dark hair out of her face.

The other girl was roughly the same height of the other girl, only slightly more petite in stature; she was dressed in a long black and white pleated skirt with a simple black loose blouse. And her short curly ginger hair was left hanging and she had on a pair of black sandals on. Her cerulean blue eyes scanned over the audience then she smirked silently to herself.

The instant the music started, the dark haired one held the microphone up to her lips and started singing.

_I said, "Oh my, what a marvellous tune"  
It was the best night, never would forget how he moved._

The ginger haired girl took over.

_The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing_

They sang the next part together, their voices harmonising. The spectators albeit some were already were swaying their heads from side to side seemed to be enjoying their performance.

_Like we're made of starlight  
Like we're made of starlight_

The dark haired girl started moving across the stage, singing on her own, her voice resonating perfectly through the room and people started cheering as she confidently swayed her hips and waved her free hand above her head.

_I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45  
Picked me up late one night out the window,  
We were 17 and crazy, running wild, wild  
Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in  
The night we snuck into a yacht club party  
Pretending to be a duchess and a prince_

The two blended their voices together once again, harmonising their voices into one, the audience cheering them on effortlessly, the two never messing up a line once. As if they'd been doing this for years. Thalia smirked when she saw the look of awe out of the corner of her eye on her friend's face.

_And I said, "Oh my, what a marvellous tune."  
It was the best night, never would forget how he moved.  
The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

The ginger haired girl started her verse, taking the audience in the palm of her hand, encouraging them to join in with her as her partner performed the necessary backup vocals on certain words, the two smiling as they sang, obviously enjoying themselves.

_He said, "Look at you, worrying too much about things you can't change.  
You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way."  
He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me,  
"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?  
Don't you dream impossible things?"_

They joined together, now running through the crowd, people dancing to the beat of the music and some singing with them. She looked up to the stage once more she could only hope that no other group had offered them deal yet.

_Like, "Oh my, what a marvellous tune."  
It was the best night, never would forget how he moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

The dark haired girl had climbed onto one end of the bar, flapping her arm in front of her face to add dramatic flair. It worked the crowd cheered even louder, they wanted more.

_Ooh ooh he's talking crazy  
Ooh ooh dancing with me_

The ginger haired girl was on the other end of the bar, walking to her friend as the song reached its climax. On the final note, she held the note as they jumped off together, running back to the stage.

_Ooh ooh we could get married  
Have ten kids and teach them how to dream_

They danced across the stage, having a good time, people dancing behind them like they were at a concert performance, everyone having a fantastic time as the end of the song approached and the two united their voice once again.

_Oh my, what a marvellous tune  
It was the best night, never would forget how he moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we dream impossible dreams  
Like starlight, starlight  
Like we dream impossible dreams  
Don't you see the starlight, starlight?  
Don't you dream impossible things?_

The audience erupted in cheers as the girls waved, coming off from the stage. Another enthusiastic singer coming onto stage and belting out the lyrics of a popular afro-pop fusion, although his voice was rather pitchy and he'd miss cues.

Thalia looked at Anna in silent permission, she nodded. In the middle of the performance Nico and Percy had joined them. Recognising that scheming look in Thalia's eyes, Nico gave her a smile of encouragement. Last time she had that look, she'd managed to sign another potential up, a starting recording artist who'd made them millions before branching out on his own.

Taking that smile as permission, Anna and Thalia made a beeline for the table where she spotted the two girls were seated while Nico distracted Percy with an in-depth conversation on Percy's choice of career path and if he plans to get his doctorate.

"How did you ever find these two?" Anna questioned as they made their way through the crowd.

"Nico and I frequent here. They are here every Saturday night, and I listen to them all the time." Thalia answered, smiling at Anna who seemed to be supremely excited right now. "I think Apollo might like them. They are classic drinkers obviously." Anna announced, having noticed that the two girls were enjoying a glass of celebratory Jack Daniels on the rocks.

_'So they're not lightweight drinkers.'_ Thalia mused, _'Good to know.'_ Usually when a singer made a mess of themselves when they got wasted it was a pain to clear up and restore their reputation but Apollo likes simple things and he would probably like these two. Anna and Thalia sat on the chairs in front of them and smiled at the girls who looked sceptically at them.

"Hello, we just wanted to come and congratulate you on your performance." Thalia started which Anna took as her cue to begin to rifle through her clasp for a card.

"Thanks." The dark haired one said calmly, sipping her glass of whiskey.

"Could we ask you names what your names are?" Anna asked, inwardly satisfied when she finally wrapped her fingers around the small rectangular card.

The dark hair girl pointed at herself, "I'm Zoë Nightshade and this is my best friend," she indicated to the ginger, "and adopted sister, Phoebe."

"So, how do you two know each other?" Thalia asked curiously, as she typed on her phone, she was messaging Apollo about possible new artists who were of course were Zoë and Phoebe.

"She was an orphan and we went to school together and I convinced my family to adopt her because she was always like a sister to me." Zoë explained. "We both grew up with a love for music-"

"Can I ask why you wanted to know about us? And how come you haven't told us anything about yourselves." Phoebe interjected coldly, Annabeth noting carefully that Phoebe was suspicious of them. She hadn't missed the way her eyes had swivelled from her to Thalia, watching them, sizing them up. Or how she had pushed her chair back and kept a protective hand over her sister's in case they had to flee the scene if need be.

"My name is Thalia Grace and my friend here is Annabeth Chase in disguise." Thalia explained.

Phoebe scoffed lightly in derision, folding her arms in front of her chest as if to say, "Prove it." For starters, what the hell would a big star like Annabeth Chase be doing in a club like this and why would she be here, in such a low class place with regular people? It all seemed too coincidental and it didn't add up at all. She looked at Zoë who too appeared to be sceptical. If it was some creepy stalker fan like the last time who had decided to follow them home she was calling the police.

Thalia smirked, she'd been waiting for this, much to their confusion she turned to her friend. "You heard them Chase, prove it."

With a roll of her eyes, Annabeth checked around her before she removed her contacts and winked at the two before singing a brief piece from one of her recent songs. Their jaws became slack with disbelief, but they soon closed them it'd be embarrassing if they were caught gawking. She smiled, "Now do you believe me?" She said in feigned exasperation. Removing a pair of shades from her clasp and putting them on to hide her eyes; she'd have to go to the ladies later and put them back in later.

Zoë gasped, "No way. No freaking way. I can't believe were hanging out with..." She turned to Phoebe "Pheebs, haven't we always wanted to meet her?"

"Sh-Shut up Zoë. That was a personal secret," she stammered through gritted teeth, "Sorry about earlier, it's just that...you know. There is a fair share loony bins in this town so you can't be too careful."

"No worries." Thalia waved it off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"As my friend said, I am Annabeth Chase and I found you two to be very talented, enough that I pulled out this card," Anna said calmly, handing a card over to each of them before continuing, "and I want to invite you to come for an audition at the Apollo record label because I believe that you two have potential and I would love for my manager to give you ladies a listen, I might just be able to give you a record deal. Well, that is if you want to. So, what do you say?" Anna asked cautiously, looking over her shoulder to see that Nico and Percy were still conversing while getting their drinks.

"We would be honoured." Phoebe gushed excitedly looking at the card and then back at Anna.

"Now remember the two of us will be vouching for you but you ladies have incredible potential to be a powerful duet, but be prepared and remember, you never saw Annabeth Chase here." They nod as Anna and Thalia stand up and head back to where their boyfriends left them and just in time because they are both walking up to them, Percy carrying a couple of beers and Nico was carrying a Cosmopolitan Martini and a vodka and cola.

The guys handed the girls their drinks and started their night on a new high, Zoë and Phoebe joining them after being invited to their table and having fun. A few minutes later, Zoë and Phoebe were back on stage, singing Just Dance by Lady Gaga, however, things were about to get heated in here and no one would see it coming.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope u will enjoy the next.**

**A very important note: I am currently co-author with **_**AshleyDaughterofApollo**_**, for this amazing fic of hers. **_Freedom._**It is an awesome fic, and I hope you go and take a look at it, I recommend it. **

**Here's the summary:**

Percy wakes up from a seven year sleep, and finds out that Gaea had taken over the world. The seven did not defeat her in BoO. All demigods are scattered, in hiding, or taken captive at the Half Blooded Jail. Percy vows to find all of his friends, especially Annabeth, free the Gods, and the world from Gaea's clutches. But how can he succeed when everyone thinks he's dead? (Post BoB)

**Check it out and check out her popular fic, I'm No Cinderella. Trust me, you will enjoy it. anyway, please, please, please, don't forget to review. I want to reach the 100 reviews mark within the next three/four chapters, so please review. Thanks guys, and have a good day. Love you all, see you next time.**

**~Michaela~**


	11. The Sing Off

Chapter Eleven: The Sing Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Anaconda – Nicki Minaj  
Get This Party Started - Pink  
I Don't Believe You - Pink_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**SURPRISE!**

**I am back and I am here with the next update, just over a week after the last one.**

**Didn't expect that did you. He he he. How awesome is that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and make sure u read the note at the bottom. Happy reading people and as you can see, I had a name change so don't forget that I am now KaylsdaughterofHades, u can check my profile to see why, anyway, hope u like this chapter.**

**Warning though, there is a lot of language in this one, coming mostly from our favourite spunky punk best friend, Thalia Grace, so be prepared for a lot of language and a foul use of words.**

* * *

Zoë and Phoebe were having fun singing the lyrics to Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Percy, Anna, Thalia and Nico were all enjoying the performance by the two girls on stage when the crowd of people broke into loud cheers midway through the song. The music stopped and Phoebe and Zoë turned to examine what the commotion was about, only to both stiffen when they saw who it was.

The DJ grinned, picking up a microphone, "Seems like we got ourselves a celeb in the house, give it up for her majesty Calypso Greaves everyone" the DJ yelled into the microphone, a grin on his face

The crowd grew into a frenzy yelling her name and wolf whistling. Annabeth's heart dropped like an anchor into a tumult sea of dread. Of all the people it had to be her. Her gaze shifted to the stage hoping what she heard was wrong.

But even from this distance she could recognise that over the top, fawn hair the colour of dried wheat straw, streaked with icy blonde highlights. Feathered bangs framing her oval shaped face, her almond shaped dark russet eyes glancing down at the audience from her spot next to the DJ booth with something akin amusement.

Her choice of clothing as skimpy as she always remembered, a neon pink single shouldered dress so short if she so much as bent over it'd hitch up and expose her underwear. She moved with practiced grace in her silver platform shoes when she walked towards the duo and delicately removed the microphone from Phoebe's loose grip.

And turned to face the audience, "How would you guys like to hear a song performed by a real pop star!" she chuckled into the microphone when they all yelled their approval, soaking the attention for a few more seconds, then she gave her answer, "Alright then I hope you don't mind then..." she trailed off turning to the DJ.

"Not at all, I'm Dante by the way." He stretched out his hand in greeting only to retract it when he saw that the pop star was no longer paying attention, instead she had sauntered her way towards the two other girls onstage.

"Zoë how long has it been," she squealed while wrapping her arms around her younger sister, the smell of Chanel no. 6 practically dripping off her body. "I see you're still singing in dumps like these. So tell me, how does it feel knowing you'll never be as big as me, little sister?" She sneered lightly into her ear before removing her hands from around her shoulders. Turning her back to face the audience again, "Let's give it up for these two amateurs, everybody."

Zoë's world became devoid of emotions, cheers fading into the faint of buzz of angry wasps. Wasps whispering that she didn't belong on stage. "How does it feel knowing you'll never be as big as me, little sister?" Calypso's voice mocked inside her head. Fighting, that's what she'd always tried to do. To break away from the cold shadow and yet... with every step she gained Calypso always seemed to be five steps ahead of her.

One hand rested on her shoulder, "Come on, Zoë. Let's get out of here." Phoebe muttered with resignation before leading her friend to the steps on the side of the stage. The music had started Calypso swaying her hips and singing, the crowd were practically eating out of the palm of her manicured hands.

Annabeth was far from impressed by Calypso's so-called performance. She gave singers a bad name because of the negative way she chose to portray herself in public. From wearing the most inappropriate outfits on a regular basis to her unappreciative attitude towards those who helped her become who she is. It was obvious to anyone who read the gossip tabloids that she and Calypso had a deep-seeded rival. But most of the really nasty and vicious fights happened away from the media's scrutinising eye.

Those were quickly resolved before anyone could catch wind of what was going on. But they were two instances she vowed never to forgive her for because they were far too irreconcilable. One, she still remembers as if it were yesterday after releasing her first single under the new label her song just after a few months was beginning to gather success and fans. Calypso released a viral video slandering her song and what's more she went as far as to claim those lyrics weren't hers to begin with but Annabeth was eventually able to prove they were hers.

However the video had already spread faster than a forest fire, and in a flash everything she'd poured her blood, sweat and tears began to fall apart faster than a house of cards caught in a gale.

The second time was when a nasty rumour that she'd concocted almost cost Annabeth her job at Apollo records for the second time. And all it took was some terrible photo shopping. It was almost devastating how many of her fans chose to believe she'd even think of getting into those kinds of activities without any consequences. The humiliation still haunted her to this day, even if everything died down. There was a paranoid part of her that believed it might resurface again, but in the long haul, it made Annabeth stronger and she earned back her fans respect and Apollo's as well.

Calypso had always treated her the way any human being would treat a bacterial infection, slowly poisoning it until it was no more.

Her grip on the stem of the martini glass tightened, when thunderous clapping rippled across the now visibly larger group of people just before she requested for another song to be played in a sickly sweet tone.

And this was one incident that had made it onto her list.

Calypso Greaves had gone too far.

Annabeth tried to stand up, only to stop when she felt a hand wrap around hers. The grip was weak enough that if she so much as wanted to remove her hand, she could've snatched her arm away and continued walking to her intended destination. But seeing those sad green eyes made her heart ache almost as if she'd done something wrong but couldn't quite her finger on it. His eyes begged her quietly to stay there; they hadn't seen each other in so long-which was nothing more than a month. But it had felt like an eternity without her there by his side, they tried to spend time together but Annabeth's work and Percy's studies got in the way.

No soft black hair that smelled faintly of vanilla and peaches had ever smelt so good before until she leaned against his shoulder and inhaled the sweet scent. Her soft laugh comparable to that of melodic twittering of birds at the crack of dawn, he'd missed the sound of her voice and the way she always had something to say. Her rich blue eyes like liquid pools of sparkling sapphire would gaze at everything with a mixture of curiosity and critique. He'd missed it all and now she wanted to leave him again. He'd be damned if he ever admitted he had attachment issues especially to those he felt close to. But still he released his arm from around her elbow and watched her walk away.

Ending his internal soliloquy with a small sad smile. It just didn't feel right. He quickly downed the remainder of his beer and resigned to look at the stage where a beautiful woman in a neon pink dress who looked vaguely familiar was singing Disturbia.

Phoebe was perched on the arm of a velvet chair with elaborate wooden carving in the corner of the club, where the music wasn't so loud. The upper half of her body bent forward holding her friend in a tight comforting embrace. Zoë's body shuddering with each quiet sob, muffled.

Sitting down in the small space available next to Zoë, Annabeth began to rub soothing circles on her back while Thalia leaned against the wall, watching the scene unfold. "You know, sometimes it's easier to talk about your problems that way it will hurt less." She offered softly.

Recognising the voice, Phoebe's eyes widened surprise, "What are you two doing here?" she whispered with a mixture of guarded hostility and awe. She didn't mean to sound that way but this was a private moment.

"Something didn't seem right the way you two left the stage quickly and clearly" Thalia came closer and perched on the left arm, noting Phoebe's dark and guarded gaze. "We were right, so tell us what's up?"

An awkward silence lapsed between the women until finally Phoebe sighed and unlatched her arms from around Zoë who had calmed down slightly, "It's not me you should be asking but Zoë..."

Zoë sniffled and rubbed her swollen eyes. "Well I'm not surprised she hasn't told anybody. She's never liked me since we were kids."

Phoebe regarded her with concern, "Zoë, you don't have to..." and narrowed her eyes at Thalia and Anna "I get what you two are trying to do and both of you better leave before I..."

"Pheebs," Zoë cut her friend off harshly, her voice was thick and wobbly. To calm herself she took a deep breath. "It's alright, I trust them." With a final shaky breath she told them everything about how Calypso's parents had divorced when she was only five. And after the divorce, her mother married Calypso's father, and raised Zoë together. Her tone became more spiteful as she explained to them how Calypso would always takeout her anger on her after she'd gotten into another fight with her mother and had been punished unjustly, because her father left. How Calypso referred to her as the Bastard that ruined her life.

When she got a gig as a singer in Las Vegas with a couple of friends she packed up her bags and left home for good. The only time when she ever heard back from her was when she had read in a tabloid magazine about how her sister had gotten discovered, a few years later when she released her first album which sold a million copies within the first month after a lot of campaigning. Even now she didn't know that her step-sister had returned here until her stint on stage, bringing fresh tears to her eyes when she finally repeated the words she whispered into her ear.

"That little bitch." Thalia seethed, turning to Anna who much to her surprise she'd been expecting to have been equally as irate as her considering the history between the two but much to her surprise she was calm, unperturbed and... silent. Then she stood up, her movements wooden and precise, tugging Thalia by her wrist until they were quite a distant away.

"Do you still have that thing I bought earlier today and left in the boot of your car?" she half inquired and whispered into her ear.

Thalia nodded, "Yeah," then she paused for a second "Wait why do you need it?"

The edge of Annabeth's lip tugged upward in a sly smile, "Just feel like giving someone a little pay back."

Thalia smiled, "I see then. Get going, I'll stall that bitch for as long as you want." she nudged her in the elbow before handing her the car keys, "Make it, one for the headlines"

Anna smiled in appreciation before leaving; glad that she could always rely on Thalia to help her pull off stunts like this.

"Wait! Where is she going?" Phoebe asked, looking to Thalia who still had a smirk plastered on her face.

"You'll see in a few minutes." She turned to Zoë and Phoebe, "Why don't you guys come back to our table otherwise you'll miss the show?"

"What show?" Zoë asked while standing up with Phoebe. She was conflicted on whether to go or not on one hand she didn't feel like in being in close proximity of her so-called older sister. Watching her sashay in her staggering heels across the stage, singing the nonsensical spiel she called music. On the other hand the more curious side of her wanted to know what Thalia meant by show, that beckoned to her more curious side to investigate what she meant.

It was decided, arm-in-arm with her best friend, she followed Thalia back to the table, where they were welcomed with a wave of two bottles of beer by Percy and Nico who had introduced themselves earlier when they came to sit. Calypso on stage, on the second verse of one of her self-proclaimed top hits.

Percy smiled when he saw Thalia was on her way back and had some company, whom Percy recognised as the girls on stage earlier. He'd also been slightly concerned when he saw how sad Zoë was when Phoebe led her off the stage, away from Calypso, looking ready to burst into tears. His smile quickly turned to a frown of apprehension when he couldn't see his girlfriend amongst them.

"Where's Anna, Thalia?" Percy whispered into Thalia's ear when she took a seat next his, facing Nico who'd whipped out his phone and was chatting to someone in hushed whispers. His left arm covering his ear in an attempt block out the loud music and people.

"She got called in at the last minute back to her firm. Got a taxi there, said she didn't want to bother you. She'll be back a little later, so don't worry." Thalia lied. It felt so wrong lying to her cousin but in order for the plan to work she had no other choice. Now all that she needed to do now is create a distraction but the problem was how and would she be able to buy Annabeth enough time to get ready. Not only that but she'd have to make sure the eyes of the audience wouldn't leave the stage. Thalia chewed on the inside of her lip, Annabeth would call anytime now to give her the signal but she hadn't come up with anything yet.

Then it hit her. The stage, the only way she was going to be able to do anything effective was that she'd have to do it on the stage. Her phone buzzed a few seconds later, it was time. Without a moment to reconsider Thalia stood up from her seat, weaving through the crowd of enthusiastic people and marched up the stairs. Ignoring the yell of protest she received from the DJ and grabbed the other microphone on the DJ stand.

Thalia felt her breath hitch in her throat when she stared at the crowd below, just realising now how half-baked her plan was because she hadn't thought of what she was going to do next. She looked at Calypso who had stopped midway through her performance to see what the commotion was about and glared at Thalia. But her glare soon shifted into a sneer when she realised that she was intimidated by the people below.

This is what happens when a small fish jumps into a shark tank, they get eaten. Calypso gave Thalia a crocodile smile flashing her pearly whites before slowly making her way towards her, "If you're going to join me on stage Tee, then why don't you sing along with me?"

Thalia blinked then blinked again, a short silence lapsed between the two; she hadn't expected things to end up like this. Then she saw the patronising laughter dancing in the back of her grey eyes from the slightest curl of her lips. Her gesture of kindness was as fake as those extensions in her hair. That little witch was trying to intimidate her off the stage. She moved forward and shoved her hard enough to make her stumble in her platform shoes, "Bring it on bitch!"

Calypso glared at Thalia's back before she requested through taut lips that DJ continue the song she had been singing. "Try and keep up Annabeth's little lap dog, hopefully you can follow orders." She sneered as she began swaying her body from side-to-side while she waited for the words to pop up onto the karaoke screen. With a gentle sideways push with her hip Calypso pushed Thalia to the side of the stage and began to rap.

_This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles  
Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's  
Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle  
Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me Nyquil  
Now that bang bang bang,  
I let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine  
He toss my salad like his name Romaine  
And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain  
I'm on some dumb shit_

Just before she reached the chorus Thalia retaliated with a hip shove of her own gaining back the spot she had been misplaced from and to add insult to injury she picked up where she left off exciting the crowd almost as much as Calypso did, much to her horror.

_By the way, what he say?  
He can tell I ain't missing no meals  
Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills,  
He keep telling me to chill  
He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
Because he don't like 'em..._

There little rap battle continued with both Calypso and Thalia fighting for verses by lightly shoving the other out of the centre spot of the stage forcing the other stand closer to the back until by the end of the song they were both breathless from fighting each other.

The crowd cheered oblivious to the murderous glares shared between both of them until finally Calypso began to slowly clap her hands, "You know..." she started into the microphone "...for a talentless hack like you're not half bad." she chuckled.

Whatever forces that had been restraining Thalia from before snapped and she violently shoved Calypso, she'd had enough of this bitch. "Talentless hack, you say-" she said tightly, "Well I didn't know that to be able to use a sound track a person required talent."

Her smile dropped when she heard the collective round of gasps, "Do I look like I use a sound track?" By the time she realised she'd fallen for the verbal trap it was too late so she did the only thing she knew and continued to rant, "Look you worthless excuse of a person, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but don't you ever go spewing shit about me when you ain't got any fucking evidence. I don't care who the fuck you think you are but let me tell you one thing, bitch!" She screeched, "Calypso Greaves never lips synches. If anyone needs it, you'd need it considering how awful your rapping was. I haven't heard anything this bad since the wannabe pop singer Annalise Chamain. So why don't you crawl back into the gutter you crawled out of skank because that's where trash like you belong."

By this time everyone had gone unnaturally quiet, their eyes glued to the stage as the fight between Calypso and the no name dark haired female continued. Despite the height advantage she had in her high heels it was becoming clear that this wasn't her fight.

Suddenly Thalia felt her phone buzz in her pocket; it was time to wrap things up, her eyes hardened into steel as she looked up at the so-called pop star. If it weren't for the fact that they were in front of a large group of people she wouldn't be sneering if she were sporting a broken nose that Thalia would've loved to have given her. But, she glanced down searchingly at the audience until her eyes landed on Zoë and Phoebe who were sporting small smiles of awe. Nico wasn't there (probably gone to finish his call) and Percy had a questioning look on his face. This wasn't her fight; she took slow step towards Calypso until there was no more space.

"It's not Annalise Chamain. It's Annabeth Chase you bimbo. You know what I think bitch. I think that you are probably one of the lowest pieces of shit that this world could do without. What gives you the goddamn right to come up here on stage looking like some cheap ass hole in that fucking piece of lingerie you call an outfit, bitch and kick off two absolutely incredible singers and treat them like dirt when you are nothing more that dirt?" Thalia growled, ready to leap at Calypso and kill her with her bare hands.

At a loss of words Calypso scoffed in offense, "Excuse me but this is Versace and I bet it cost more than those street clothes you are wearing. Where did you find it, in the gutter you live in?"

Again this was not her fight to finish, Thalia remembered at the last second and a bitter laugh left her lips, "At least I have a stable relationship unlike you, oh and for the record, my place, its nicer than, where you get you've been to get fucked Cally Gee. Bet your pussy has been used more times than Google," Thalia finished dramatically dropping the microphone onto the floor, before she raised her middle finger at Calypso who was struck dumb. Thalia swaggered off the stage unable to remove the proud and satisfied smirk growing even wider when the crowd of people parted like the red sea for her. Then amidst the crowd she spotted Annabeth in her strapless silver jumpsuit ready to do her part.

Now all that she needed to do was draw some attention, in the only way she knew how, "Oh my gosh! Isn't that Annabeth Chase?!" She yelled in fake excitement. Widening her eyes and slapping a hand against her cheek while pointing in the general direction she had seen her with the other, since no music was playing everyone heard her.

The silence was soon broken by the clamour of people murmuring whether the dark-haired girl was crazy because they hadn't seen her until a random person called out in excitement that they had spotted her. And before she knew it, Annabeth was up on the stage while some people yelled her in name in excitement. An excited wolf-whistle emanating from the back made her chuckle lightly before a blushing DJ stumbled forward and clumsily handed her a microphone.

Ignoring the smouldering glare from her music rival she waved at the crowd before turning to smile at the musician opposite her, she had to keep this professional otherwise things could get ugly really fast "Calypso Greaves. Cally Gee, my bestie. How have you been?"

"What are you doing here?" Calypso hissed venomously.

Annabeth blinked innocently and tilted her head to the side "What's the matter Cally? Do you have a problem with me being here?" she totted "This happens to be one of my favourite places you know."

A short burst of laughter escaped Calypso's lips. "Guess it's no surprise considering how much free time you have now since you got dumped by who was it again." she tapped the tip of her chin "Luke was it. It must have really humiliating in front of all those people. Tell me Annie darling how did it feel to be so powerless and broken?"

Annabeth felt herself grow cold, it might have been almost an entire year since that day but the wounds were still fresh. Feeling her confidence return Calypso continued to fan the flames, a smug smile creeping up on the edges of her lips, "What's the matter Annie. Are you still trying to pick up the pieces of your worthless and broken heart?" Calypso barked in laughter when she, "That is the difference between me and you Annie. You'll always be hung up in your past unlike me. Accept it; he never wanted some humdrum wide-eyed naive little girl like you. I mean why else did he come after me, because he wanted a real woman honey. In fact that's what they always look for..."

"Then why the fuck did I get the record deal at Apollo records and you didn't. Do you remember that day Calypso, not only did you show up late by three hours but then you had the audacity to show up drunk," Annabeth smiled, the truth was now out, "Oh, and about Luke, I actually forgot to thank you for fucking my boyfriend. I dodged a bullet with that lying piece of scum and I have you to thank for saving me and giving me a better life." Her smile grew wider as she held her look with Calypso, "So let me thank you again Cally Gee because if it weren't for you taking that loser off my hands I wouldn't have been able to focus on my music. I feel so much freer now that I've gotten rid of that dead weight." She smirked, "Don't be surprised when he does the same thing to you."

Silence thick with tension permeated the air, whenever the fights get dragged into public people always stopped to stare and gawk. It was sad really because even if they were famous the two were still human and an exchange of nasty words was granted.

"Oh please why not come out with the truth!" she tapped Annabeth's chest with her microphone and smirked, "You know deep down you probably loathe me for stealing him!"

Feeling irritated with her arrogance she lightly pushed the microphone off her chest and tilted her head up to glare at the woman "You know something Calypso. Usually I put up with your annoying shit but today you've really pissed me off and done something I cannot easily forgive you for."

Seeing the animosity in her eyes, Calypso had to fight the instinct to drag her heel backwards. This wasn't her first time and hell would have to freeze over before she ever apologised to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Calypso shrugged, earning her a dark glare from Annabeth.

"I see your ego still hasn't shrunk Cally," she placed her elbow in the palm of her arm, "Please kindly tell me what gives you the right to chase two girls off the stage. Are you that self-centred that the thought of two other girls taking the stage and attention away from you is enough to piss you off?" all while shaking her head slowly

"All I did was give these people a real show, which I'm sure you guys enjoyed." she got her affirmation in the form of cheers. And what the hell for added measure she blew a kiss into the crowd and winked.

Annabeth waited until the crowd (the horny men in particular) to calm down before she continued. "Then let's see who is better then. Let's have a sing off then."

There harsh murmuring spread across the crowd like an angry hive of bees after their nest had been stirred which died down when Calypso raised her hand, "A sing off. Really. Why do you want to do something as childish as that?"

"Are you afraid you might lose?" Annabeth goaded, a smirk plastered on her face. She had Calypso right where she wanted her.

Calypso bit the bottom of her lip, if she backed down now then she'd look like a coward, "Fine but let's make things a little more interesting." She growled and they turned to the audience.

Annabeth nodded.

"Well we each sing one song and after that whoever manages earn more cheers from the crowd wins, deal." she held out her hand and Annabeth shook it, squeezing the life out of it a little, Calypso retracting it and caressing her hand.

"Hear that people. We got a sing off between two titans of pop right here Cally Gee and Annabeth Chase herself," Dante yelled into the microphone stirring the crowd into a frenzy. Dante grinned as Calypso sauntered over.

"Since you challenged me it's only fair that I get choose the artist." Annabeth nodded, "So I've decided on Pink," and strolled towards the DJ first and told him her request. Annabeth went to the side where the DJ was and Calypso got ready. The music began and Annabeth rolled her eyes, she figured that Calypso would have chosen this song. It was like the French trumpet that played before a greyhound race started but the question that remained was who would dart first across the finish line and become the victor in this race.

The song was a classic, loud and fun but whether she'd be able to hit the notes was another story.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

She started moving across the stage, constantly flicking her hair, rolling her hips while waving her free hand in the air. Annabeth rolled her eyes, this song described Calypso to a tee.

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard in freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started_

Once she reached the middle of the stage she stood still feeling that she'd hyped the crowd up enough.

_Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm you operator, you can call anytime  
I'll n your connection to the party line_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now_

The audience cheered, Annabeth hung her head to the side, she had to admit that Calypso could sing cause for some, that was a very hard song to sing unless you had a contralto similar to Pink herself but that was biologically impossible since no person can have the exact same voice. It was just really dumb luck that Calypso was born with a much wider vocal range than most singers.

Annabeth didn't need a fun party song to win over the crowd, she just needed to sing and that was it. Win or lose, it didn't matter as long as she remained true to who she was as a singer and that is why she chose this song which she told the DJ as Calypso walked passed her, smugly saying, "Beat that, bitch."

"I intend to." Annabeth replied challengingly as she walked to the centre of the stage, holding her microphone tightly, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Her rapidly pounding heart slowed down to rhythmic tha-thump, tha-thump. No matter how many times she did it the first few seconds before a concert were the most nerve-wracking. The fear of messing up a line in the middle of a song, the thought of hundreds of people watching her-what if she fell or croaked. Would they laugh? Would they jeer her off the stage? It was a risky gamble because you could never predict what was going to happen.

The odds were either with you or against you. The song started and she opened her eyes to study the screen the lyrics popping up onto the screen, it was a familiar song she'd chosen that she'd done a cover for once. It was now or never. With one finally deep breath she began.

_I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls  
It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried, we come to blows  
And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?_

In her mind she couldn't resist but compare it to her past, both the good and the bad. It was messy and far from perfect. There were times she wanted to cry and give up on being a singer only to find her passion again like a long lost lover and soon she was in love with it all over again like she'd met him for the first time all over again.

_No I don't believe  
When you say don't come round here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend  
To not love me at all_

Her voice began waver slightly but she pushed down the wave of emotion tempted to burst out of her mouth. To distract herself she looked down at the crowd until her eyes landed on Percy, who had a smile of excitement while he watched. Thalia flashed her two thumbs up along with Phoebe and Zoë. Mentally she sighed, how she would've loved to jump down off this stage and spend the rest of the night Percy but she knew she couldn't just go up tell him. The timing... it wasn't right. But when will it ever be, she began to wonder.

_I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up  
Looks like you've given up, you've had enough  
But I want more no I won't stop  
'cause I just know you'll come around... right?_

Her hand on her heart, Annabeth pushed everything she had into her performance, forcing the tears down as she sang. It would have been so much easier to run off and cry but now wasn't the time she needed to finish what she started.

_No I don't believe  
When you say don't come round here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend  
To not love me at all_

Dissolving these thoughts before she could make herself anymore guilty than she already was, Annabeth stepped into the crowd. Much to her joy they made room for her to pass until she reached her table. Thalia and Nico smiled softly, Percy blushed when Annabeth smiled genially at him. She was just as beautiful and graceful as he'd pictured she would be. Phoebe and Zoë both gasped in shock when she invited them to join her to sing along. At first neither made a move until Zoë stood up and wrapped her hand around Phoebe's wrist, this was their opportunity not hers alone.

_Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
'cause I, cause I still don't mind at all  
It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried, we come to blows  
And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?_

By this time it was hard to discern whose voice belonged to whom. Rich and vibrant like the middle notes of a 'cello. Annabeth's voice sounded mournful like bells crying in the wind, pouring there heart and soul into each emotional lyric.

_No I don't believe  
When you say don't come round here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend  
To not love me at all_

_I don't believe you_

The song came to a close and everyone cheered if not louder than before if she was imagining it. She hugged Zoë and Phoebe and nodded at them. Calypso came onto the stage a few seconds later the DJ, who had finally come out of his corner, now wearing a red hoodie with a black tribal pattern lining the hem. At some point he'd removed his headphones and now they were around his neck, in his arm he held a microphone.

"Wow, that's all I can say. A real class act, especially that stunt at the end where you invited those two girls onto the stage, love." He congratulated and winked mischievously, "But now it's time we let the people decide."

Annabeth blushed at the compliment, ignoring the slashing motion Calypso made with her index finger across her throat she went and stood on the left side of the DJ while Calypso stood on his left, her hand on her hip.

"Alright, alright, settle down ma peeps." He requested, after a few seconds it was quiet and he continued. "Now, was that quite a show or what?" The crowd cheered, "But now it is time for the results." He held hand up above Calypso, "Give a round of applause for Calypso." It was chaos of thunderous clapping, wolf-whistling and cheering, dying down after a few seconds. "Wow, a four point two."

Calypso smirked victoriously there was no way she could beat that.

"Beat that." She smirked and had her arms crossed as she stared at the audience, Annabeth held her breath as the DJ looked at the audience.

"And please give a round of applause for Annabeth Chase." Cheering erupted throughout the crowd, not only that but it seemed like the whole club was yelling her name, the chanting down seconds later.

Annabeth watched in bated suspense, he'd given no indication as to who the winner was. Then he chuckled, "Well it seems like you've made it pretty clear that the winner is." He slowly raised his hand until it was above the crowds' favourite "Everyone give it up for Annabeth everybody."

"No! It's not fair! I am better!" Calypso shouted. She glared at Annabeth before she stormed off of the stage and out of the club.

Phoebe and Zoë ran forward and hugged Annabeth, who was glad to have won another battle against her arch rival, but it wasn't just for Phoebe and Zoë. It was for herself as well. She stepped forward and looked at the audience with a smile on her face.

"Thank you everyone. I am excited to have been able to perform for you and I have had the privilege of singing with these two amazing girls here." The audience cheered.

A sea of frantic hands began waving pieces of paper and pens for Annabeth to sign when she stepped off the stage. She politely declined and apologized, thankful for DJ's assistance who acted like her temporary bodyguard, yelling in warning for the people to move aside or he'd cave in their skulls, all while simultaneously shoving them aside to make room for her to pass.

* * *

Finally Nico had convinced Percy to relax rather than spending his time worrying where Anna had disappeared to. Even though it wasn't by much since he still kept glancing around occasionally to see whether she had returned from where she'd disappeared too. The poor guy, Nico could sympathise with him since he would be worried as well if Thalia disappeared without warning for a long period of time. Nico grinned when he saw a familiar face walking towards their table and nudged Percy in shoulder "See man, I told you she'd return."

"Hey there." She greeted with a lopsided smile. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Sorry I vanished on you guys, I received a very important phone call and it took longer than I had anticipated. I hope you didn't think that I had ditched you."

"Never. I was just worried on whether or not you were ok." He kissed her lightly on the lips, "I missed you Anna." He whispered into her ear and kissed her again, only this time it was slow taking his time to show just how much he missed her, Anna's brain feeling like jelly as he kissed her senseless, them at a point where they were having a heated make-out session until Thalia cleared her throat, the situation getting a little awkward.

Percy tore his lips from Anna's reluctantly, a smile on his face, a blush on her cheeks as Percy slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled them back to their seats as they went back to enjoying their evening and Thalia and Zoë were having a ball showing Annabeth whopping Calypso's butt in the sing off.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, hope u all enjoyed this heated chapter. A lot of language there, I know, but I had fun writing this. Big thanks to my awesome pal, Captainraveworld for helping get this chapter done lickety split and another thanks to Akakuro4869 for betaring this chapter. Took forever, hope theis chapter and the previous one make up for the long wait. Catch u all later guys.**

**As well, if you want to see the outfits, they are on my profile, right at the bottom. I hope you like them, cause I do. Got to run, see you when I next update, hope it won't be a long wait. Bye Bye my Peeps!**

**~Michaela~**


	12. Audition Time

Chapter Twelve: Audition Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_A Little Faster – There For Tomorrow_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Alright guys, it's me and I am back. I know it has been a long time since i last update but I have been dealing with a lot and I had a few problems, this chapter was only partially done by me because i suffered from severe writer's block so please read this important A/N from my awesome pal and helped, CaptainRavenWorld:**

_CRW: 'Sup PJO fans I'm CaptainRavenWorld or Cap for short. Yeah my bad staying with the chapter for so long. I was asked to for a favour by Micky after a particular review that left her stumped. So she asked me for a favour. Long story short I kinda got stumped as well and for once in a blue moon I got stuck. Eventually came up with a solution about how to convince two people she's a celeb. Hope this answers your question man. Hope you don't mind my writing style._

**Don't listen to her, it was mainly my bad cause I asked her only after a month and a half of trying to figure it out on my own and she helped me a tonne. I really hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to read the important A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

Beep... beep... beep the sound of the alarm clock next to her bed pierced the air like a poisoned spear eradicated the silence without remorse. Slowly the noise began to lull her out of the tender embrace of slumber. Refusing to consent, a hand poked out of a thick duvet and swiped across the bedside table. Stopping when it finally settled on top of a black rectangular box with red numbers blinking rhythmically, pressing a button on the offending item the annoying beeping stopped and soon silence returned. The hand retreating once again back into the warmth of duvet, a contented sigh barely above a whisper and soon the person returned back to slumber.

Suddenly there was a creak of door a few minutes later that went unheard, followed by the creak of floorboards. Bearing the weight of the person despite their best efforts to remain silent proved uselessly when they stepped on a particularly loose floorboard a few steps shy of the bed. Her heart skipped a beat and she froze in her pursuit when she saw the mound shift, mumbling an incoherent jumble of words.

Deep down she knew how much she loathed being woken up and this was an opportunity she couldn't simply pass up. And so bending her knees like a loaded spring she leapt into the air and landed heavily on the bed. The springs in the mattress squeaking at the new addition of weight causing the mattress to briefly bounce up down then there was brief period of silence before there was a rustle of sheets as the person shifted.

"Go away Phoebe," Zoë growled, all venom aimed at her sister disproven by the husky and slurred speech. "It's too early for this," Zoë complained before opening her mouth as a large yawn left her lips.

Phoebe laughed when she felt her sister attempt to push her off the bed in an effort to reclaim her slumber, "You've been asleep for too long already." She declared. Deciding she'd put her sister through enough she leaned back until her back brushed against the wooden back of the bed and then crossed her legs. "Besides you know we have to be somewhere today don't you." A toothy grin began to stretch across her lips, "You know to do that thing."

Phoebe watched as her sister remained motionless before pushing herself up into a sitting position, raising her hand to her mouth, Zoë let out another loud yawn before gazing at her sister with half-lidded tired dark brown eyes. "Was it really necessary for you to jump on my bed you aren't exactly nine years old you know?" She deadpanned.

Phoebe grinned and began to bounce on the bed, "I know but that doesn't mean it's stopped being any less fun," her grin growing wider by the second, "Or any less funny."

They shared a small laugh which died into silence with neither sister willing to break it when finally Phoebe stood up, running a hand effortlessly through her messy ebony locks, "Well, I'll be downstairs see you in a few, mind making breakfast today?" She announced.

Zoë crossed her arms over her chest, "Today was your day to cook breakfast!"

Walking over to where her sister was still sitting on the bed, she ruffled her hair affectionately, "But you know I can't even make toast to save my life." She said jokingly but it wasn't necessarily far from the truth. Grabbing her towel she had brought with her, off from the floor she walked towards the still open door, "See you in a few," She added hurriedly before slamming the door not leaving her sister a chance to come up with a retort.

Zoë pouted as she heard the thumping of footsteps outside followed by the slamming of a door seconds later causing her to frown at her childish sibling. Phoebe glared at the door, her lower lip jutting out in a small pout, "Not cool," She grumbled. Hearing her stomach growl, she hopped off the bed and walked towards the door entering the narrow hallway but not before slamming the door behind her.

It was true that between the two of them she was the better cook and Phoebe was right about being a terrible cook. A light shudder rippled through her body; maybe she should rectify that statement. Phoebe couldn't brew tea without evaporating the water and burning the tea leaves. Despite her best efforts at teaching her the basics of cooking; there was just no hope for her sister especially after an incident that almost burned the kitchen to the ground. Nothing a few sopping wet dishrags and quick thinking on her part couldn't fix.

* * *

Phoebe smiled in content mopping up the last of the maple syrup on the plate with her last bit of pancake, "Compliments to the chef," she said with a satisfactory smack of her lips. The pancakes had been light and fluffy not gooey or undercooked in the centre like when she tried to make them once.

Zoë rolled her eyes, standing up she walked around the kitchen counter and picked up her sister's plate, "Alright but this breakfast didn't come for free you know?"

Phoebe blinked, "What do you mean?" The sound of rushing water filled the kitchen space followed by the clatter of ceramic against the metal.

Zoë turned her head, "You are going to treat me too lunch after the thing."

Phoebe blinked again, "Come again?"

Zoë turned off the tap and grabbed the towel opposite the sink near the dish rack filled with the dishes she had just washed. Un-amused with her sister's attempt at feigning ignorance it almost always happened when she suggested going out for a meal.

Rolling her eyes in amusement she said, "You are treating to me too lunch and not because I made breakfast," She dropped the cloth on the counter and began to walk out of the kitchen, "but because you still owe me for helping you getting your job back at the diner."

Phoebe sucked the inside of her cheek, it wasn't her fault that she'd gotten herself almost fired at the one place she actually liked. But she'd been having rough day and the one in charge of her, a snotty and obnoxious barista had it coming. The man had become as of late, pretty liberal with how often he groped her. The most recent incident which almost cost her job whilst she was placing a large stack of plates, when he casually strolled by and squeezed her butt for ten seconds, a smirk plastered on his wounded skinny face. It wasn't her fault that her fist managed to connect with his face and a cleaver she'd grabbed at the counter was pointed at throat.

It was just a coincidence, which is what it was.

"Fine." She grumbled not really mad but with the place her sister had in mind knowing her it wouldn't be cheap, "But go easy on me please." Swinging, the stool around to face her sister who was halfway to the door, she slid down, "But you're paying for bus fare!" she hollered.

* * *

Zoë watched in disinterest as the world passed by in blur of concrete and palm trees, not really sure why she was feeling unenthusiastic at the moment. She shook her head; it wasn't really that she was down in fact the weather was fantastic! Not a cloud in sight and blue skies as far as the eye could see. But... her gaze drew away from the window to her sister who returned her look with an excited smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand. Unable to think of anything to say, she smiled back refusing to let her emotions show.

What was this feeling that weighed down on her shoulder? What were these chains that seemed to squeeze her limbs tighter and tighter until she felt restrained to this bus seat? What was this thick solid mass that wedged tightly in her throat? Only moving upwards and downwards, never coming out. Shaking her head listlessly as to refute these thoughts, dark brown eyes watched listlessly as passengers entered and left the bus in a uniform manner. The idea of jumping out of the bus and taking the next bus back to the comfort of their home crossed her mind. As a matter of fact the idea was rather tempting the closer they drew to their intended destination.

Then out of nowhere two warm hands jostled her shoulders, blinking rapidly she looked around before her gaze settled on her sister who'd stood up.

"We've reached the stop. Come on before the bus takes us off!"

_So much for not running,_ she thought sourly as her sister led her by the hand out of the bus at a far too hurried pace. Maybe it was her reluctance to meeting this person despite her seeming nice enough and harmless to a certain extent. Perhaps that is where she and Phoebe deferred, since she could wholeheartedly accept people without discrimination where she on the other hand... it took a bit more warming up to.

Zoë couldn't help but feel amazed and feel dwarfed at the same time. She glanced down lamely at her pale blue tank top and long dark blue pleated skirt with a seashell pattern. The longer she stared the faster feeling of insignificance began to wedge its painfully sharp blade deeper into her chest. She glanced at her sister for a look of reassurance who gave her a smile, which seemed faked almost as fake as the people dressed in expensive clothes were. The only difference was theirs had been more practiced and acted as a seal preventing the tempest of emotions beneath the surface.

Perhaps it wouldn't be too late to turn now? Hand in hand they took a left.

The roads and sidewalks were clean, too clean with very few people strolling and even less cars. Streetlights lined the road unlit since it was still a bright and sunny day, cables hung in the air attached to telephone poles. Beyond these poles lay black gates and probably the most lavish and expensive looking houses they had ever seen with manicured lawns.

"3337," she heard Phoebe murmur lightly as she scanned the addresses welded onto the centre of the each gate they passed on a bronze placard. Coming to a stop when they reached the end of the end of a road where a cream coloured house matching the address they had been looking for.

Pressing the doorbell, Phoebe watched with slight amusement as the gate slowly began to slide back automatically. Creaking and groaning on its hinges, it reminded of her an old man riddled with arthritis trying to stand up from a seat. Squeezing her sister's hand once more they walked the short distance up the gravel pathway until they reached the house.

A single black SUV was parked alongside a sleek pearly grey Mercedes S- class were parked in the gravel driveway along with a Ford Fiat.

_This is it,_ Zoë thought her earlier turmoil having disappeared she pressed the doorbell. The clack of shoes possibly leather against tiles and the door opened, standing in front of them was a man who appeared to be in his middle age. It appeared as if he was a professor or something of the likes judging by his flannel suit with the leather elbow patches. His black hair streaked with grey strands neatly combed back.

"And you two are?" he asked not really suspicious just genuine curiosity.

There was a pause then Phoebe answered, "I'm Phoebe and that's my sister Zoë we were invited by Annabeth for an extra rehearsal."

A flash of recognition dashed across his bright desert brown eyes as his lips tugged upwards in a welcoming and knowing smile, "So you are the two talented singers my daughter has been talking nonstop about, right this way." Studying the girls for a moment longer before nodding his head in approval he guided them towards the living room. Where several racks with beautiful designer outfits were hung positioned around the beautifully decorated sitting room.

"She's by the couch," he said gently, "I'll leave you to it I have to run got a meeting across town, tell Annie I said bye." with those words he turned and began to walk towards the door.

Zoë's eyebrow rose in suspicion when she heard peals of mirth that echoed against the ceiling followed by a familiar voice, maybe she hadn't heard them before because she was too busy trying not to panic. Her heart began to quicken, subconsciously she began to squeeze her sister's hand tighter. Who remained silent maybe she was equally just as terrified. The few steps seemed drag into an eternity as they approached the afromented couch.

Indeed Annabeth was seated on the couch with her legs crossed hugging a blue pillow close to her chest whilst rocking back and forth. It was quite the surprise to see her dressed in a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a tank top her face lacking makeup. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun in comparison to the loose ringlets she was sporting that night they met in the club face done up to enhance her chiselled cheekbones, a shiny silver jumpsuit matching her intelligent eyes. At that night she seemed to be in her league of her own, to see her look so casually dressed was much too surreal for the both of them.

Leaning casually against a pillar opposite the couch was probably one of the most beautiful woman Phoebe had probably seen. Despite her outfit being a simple white top with a black vest on top and a pair of light blue denim fitting jeans and a pair of black leather ankle boots with high heels. She looked absolutely stunning as if she were about to jet off to some high class fashion show in Paris. Brown hair the colour of roasted chestnuts that fell down long loose lockets reaching past her slender shoulders glistened in the light from the large French window behind her. Her rosy pink lips parted slightly exposing teeth so white they made pearls shy away from her dazzling smile. Eyes the colour of sapphires were trained keenly on the girl on the couch.

"-and so these are one of few outfits Venus wanted me to deliver for you to try," she moved to the rack adjacent to the couch, only to pause when she saw the two new girls who had entered the sitting room, "I didn't know we were expecting company." She remarked lightly.

Phoebe and Zoë stiffened.

Annabeth blinked at Aphrodite "Wait-what do you mean?"

Aphrodite laughed lightly, "Why don't you see for yourself?" A flash of intrigue crossed her eyes. Venus would enjoy dressing these two up just as much she would. In her eyes they were like uncut diamonds, they needed to be slowly chipped away so the real beauty of the gem could be exposed. The way they shifted under her look only added to their innocence, the one with the blue eyes looking away every time there eyes met whereas the one brown eyes was more...defiant.

Placing the pillow bedside her, she turned her body and faced the direction where Aphrodite was looking; curiosity was soon replaced with a welcoming smile, "Zoë and Phoebe glad you could make it." She waved her hand in the direction of Aphrodite, "This is my stylist-"

"Aphrodite McLean" Zoë interrupted excitedly, and then she looked down at her feet shyly rocking back and forth on her feet. "Sorry it's just I've always wanted to meet you."

Aphrodite chuckled lightly and sauntered over to where the two were standing. Extending out her arm in greeting "It's a pleasure to meet you too..."

"Z-Zoë and this is my sister Phoebe," She stammered out. She looked even more beautiful up close than on the television. Her hand was soft and grip gentle, awestruck by her beauty she gazed as if in a trance, breaking once she moved to shake her sister's hand. The smell of vanilla and roses lingering when she walked back to pick up her designer handbag off the table. Taking out her phone she swiped a slender finger across the screen.

"Well darling it seems I have to get going." Aphrodite glanced at the silver watch on her wrist and directed a mischievous wink at Annabeth which greatly confused the singer, "Don't try anything I wouldn't do?"

Puzzled at the comment, Annabeth gawked a little as her stylist, left the rhythmic tap of her black boots lingering in the back of her mind long after she had left. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Aphrodite had a way leaving her grasping at straws when it came to understanding what she meant. It could have been perverse suggestion as well as something innocent. It could have been something significant or insignificant.

An awkward cough and immediately she dismissed the train of thought before it began to wreak havoc on her mind. Hopping off the couch she walked over to where the sisters were and pulled them into a tight hug.

Pulling back a disarming almost charming smile still present on her face, "I'm glad you guys could make it. Sorry about Aphrodite she's a bit..."

"Yeah" Phoebe finished off in understanding her earlier nervousness forgotten.

"How do you deal with it?" Zoë asked

Annabeth giggled, "This isn't her worst". She remembered how when they met first all she'd been able to do was gape in awe at her to the point that she forgot her words. It didn't help that she had a voice like an angel. "Besides, Venus Beauregard, her older sister, is worse than her believe it or not."

Well an angel that carried a potent weapon inside her Gucci handbag, that slim blackberry that could ruin someone at a moment's notice.

"Would you guys like a drink before we start?" She offered, "We have the whole afternoon so we can just take our time." She added offhandedly.

They both nodded excited at the prospect at taking a drink at their idol's house and also because it had been one hour bus ride to get this place.

"You have a nice house," Zoë complimented whilst sliding into a bar stool next to her sister. It was large and looked exactly like the pictures in the teen magazine, when they were doing articles about homes of pop stars. Although it wasn't flamboyant in the amount of furniture and decor, it still looked stylish in the simple furnishings and interesting paintings. Currently, Annabeth had disappeared behind the counter and entered the spacious kitchen. Painted a warm yellow with a marble kitchen island, several light brown wooden cabinets lined the wall. Opposite where they were sat was a polished electronic cooker with six burners. To the right was a white double door fridge, which Annabeth was standing in front of.

After getting what she needed, Annabeth closed the door with the back of her leg, arms laden with drinks and an apple stuffed in her mouth she walked towards the counter. She walked towards the counter and placed the contents on the counter.

They both accepted their drinks, Zoë shyly sipping on hers whereas Phoebe took more generous gulps of her own.

To ease the nervous tension she could sense radiation both the girls, the singer started a pleasant conversation. Much to her pleasure as the minutes passed, she felt revealed when they began to relax and wholeheartedly join in.

"So you guys ready to practice?" She asked after a while.

Nodding enthusiastically, they both began to follow her out of the kitchen. Maybe it had been a tad bit excessive to get nervous over practicing with their favourite singer. After all they hung out with her before at the bar and she was nice. So nice that she stood for both of them, after all it's not like she'd up and change overnight.

* * *

Annabeth leaned back against the plush office chair; she was sitting in her small recording studio in her house, large headphones dangling by her neck a soundboard she'd been manipulating for the past ten minutes. Sure she was no professional like the ones Apollo hired but after convincing one of them to teach her the ropes it had proved really useful. Especially since she wanted to buy one of her own to experiment with pieces she'd work on until she was satisfied. Sure it had been expensive-really expensive to get this room renovated into her personal recording studio. It had been worth it because it gave her the privacy she needed to try-out and practice without having to book time at one of the studios in the office.

Sure she was no expert but that didn't she couldn't try and help these girls to the best of her abilities. Annabeth raised her thumb and flashed a grin, in response Zoë and Phoebe nodded. The record began to play; the lilting melody of a piano began to play then the accompaniment of drums and the gentle tap of drums and a cymbal. A blues song she guessed when she heard a saxophone began to play

Raising the headphones to her ears she began to listen as soon as the first word was uttered. At first she was unable to differentiate voice since they were singing it together. But soon her experienced ears began to activate and she was able to tell.

One was sweet and hit all the high notes, taking her on a high while the other was darker and an ominous and yet she could sense no malice behind it. They could have been different as day and night but there was no struggle for dominance over the other. Maybe it'd come from years of singing together or something much deeper that would unfold with time. Or even still she was over analysing, leaning back in the chair she allowed the music to sweep through her body. Until the last tinkling of the piano tickled her ears lightly, she smiled widely.

Apollo would be pleased.

Had anyone told Zoë a week ago that she'd be getting a chance to audition to become part of Apollo record label alongside her sister, she would have laughed in their faces a cold sneer marring her lips. Had anyone told her she'd be rehearsing with her idol inside her mansion, she would have sworn in their faces._ What if_ she began,_ this was all a vivid dream_. She pinched her wrist until she broke skin, still nothing. Glancing at her sister who had her eyes closed while humming, black headphones on then at the one-way glass mirror. Where just beyond sat one of the most amazing people she had ever met.

Well Annabeth, along with Thalia (who wasn't present) and her sister.

* * *

It was Monday late afternoon and once again the two sisters were at Annabeth's house practicing for their audition Thursday. The day had started on a high note when the two came to meet up for coffee with her and Thalia and drove to Annabeth's home afterwards for practice. This time they were using the track they planned with auditioning. It was much more difficult considering some of the notes she couldn't hit as well as her sister. Taking a deep breath Zoë placed the headphones back on her head. Hearing the familiar tune she began to sway her head from side-to-side going through the deep breath exercises Annabeth had coached them through.

It was now or never.

* * *

Thursday reared its ugly mug, sooner than the sisters expected. After their last rehearsal with on Monday, Annabeth advised them to let their vocals rest. Surprised, both Phoebe and Zoë asked why, after all they needed all the practice to get after joining them back in the music room. Sharing a knowing look with Annabeth, Thalia stood up and simply said:

"It's because you two are new to this. You'll regret it when you push your voices and wind up waking up the next morning sounding like an accordion going through a wood chipper, all hoarse and nasally."

Stepping out of the elevator they took a right, side-by-side brown and blue eyes fixed at the corridor in front of them. Coming to a stop only when they reached a dark brown wooden door, reaching forward Zoë wrapped her hand around the brass painted door knob and pushed it down. Pushing the door open soon after, an olive skinned woman dressed in a grey suit pinstriped with white. Her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail walked by balancing five thick binders. Apart from her there were only a handful of employees in the office.

In the distance, Phoebe spotted Annabeth sitting on the edge of a table, chatting animatedly with a pale skinned guy with hazel eyes and messy black hair, who was seated behind the desk.

"Speaking of which who are these two ladies over there. They look like they're about to go serve for the military or something. And that one with the brown eyes has got a glare that could melt steel. Should I call security and have them escorted out." Ian offered.

Annabeth blinked then looked at the general direction he'd been looking at and giggled, "There's no need for that Ian."

He blinked, "You know those two?"

"You could say that," She mused before she hopped off the desk. "Did you manage to get Hazel by the way?"

Plucking a pencil from the pencil jar Ian hummed, "Yeah, she'll be there."

"You're the best."

Ian chuckled genially, "Stop before you start giving me an ego boost."

Laughing Annabeth left the quirky man and walked up the girls, her grin grew wider when she felt the confidence radiating off of them. Her eyes sparkled with a tinge of amusement when she saw their choice of clothing. It'd been Sunday when Aphrodite dropped by with some more clothes and gave them a rushed makeover that she refused to let her see.

There outfits were similar in style but different too much their individuality, how she managed to accomplish was mind blowing especially since she'd only known them for a brief amount of time. Phoebe looked absolutely at home in grey camouflage cargo pants and a spaghetti strap white top with a tribal pattern of a turtle in the centre of her shirt. The same pair of combat boots with the silver buckles from the club. A silver chain with an infinitely looping pendant adorned her neck, no trace of makeup on her face. Her black hair plaited in one large braid, accentuated her high cheekbones and angular face.

She looked at Zoë who wore a similar shirt but instead of cargo pants she wore tights with the exact same pattern and a pair of ballet flats. An array of silver bangles on her left hand jingled each time her hand moved. Instead of braid her fiery orange hair was pulled back by a headband with an intricate pattern of grey and white swirls. Her blue eyes shone with excitement when she greeted Annabeth and soon she found herself laughing when Zoë began to recount about something that transpired the other day. Annabeth looked up when she heard the someone clear her throat from behind them.

"Oh yeah I forgot Annabeth to introduce to you to our lawyer, Themis Titan." Phoebe explained while indicating to the woman behind her.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Chase." She greeted, suddenly her phone began to buzz and she answered.

She looked every bit the part of a lawyer dressed in a plain white blouse, black unbuttoned blazer and knee length black skirt, which showed off her creamy legs and black platform heels. Carrying a large black briefcase in her right hand, holding her phone with her left to her ear. Her straight dark brown hair was down, a pair of rectangular glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, magnifying the beauty of her intelligent narrow brown eyes.

There was a commotion behind them and all four women turned to face the direction, standing by the elevator clutching a briefcase in one hand because she was hunched over it was hard to tell who it was. She was dressed in a similar manner to Zoë's and Phoebe's lawyer. Unable to make out her face because she was hunched over Annabeth waited until she stood up.

And gasped at what she saw. Such was her surprise that she had to do a double take because by Gods it looked strange.

If you hadn't guess it yet, it was none other than Thalia Grace whom was standing before her but she want the same Thalia Grace that Annabeth knew and loved. Gone were the tomboyish outfits she'd heard Ian jokingly comment about saying that they "made her look like a lesbian trucker". In their steed was form fitting navy blue pantsuit and a baby blue with a little frill detail on the collar, '_Gods of Olympus, is she wearing heels?'_ Annabeth thought as she did a double take on Thalia again.

"Hey Thalia." Zoë acknowledged, obviously doing her best not to freak out because she was right in front of her idol. Sure they had been rehearsing together, but that didn't mean that both Zoë and Phoebe still couldn't be freaked out that they were constantly in the presence of Annabeth Chase. "Hi Annabeth." Annabeth waved as Thalia arrived next to her.

"Hello everyone. I'm Thalia Grace, Apollo Olympia's secretary. Apollo has sent me down to bring you all to the recording room." Thalia said calmly, a genuine smile plastered on her face. She shifted her eyes to the woman who had just finished her phone call that was standing behind Phoebe and Zoë. "I am sorry, I assume that you are Phoebe and Zoë's lawyer. Thalia Grace." Thalia said as she offered out her hand.

The woman smiled at took it, "Pleased to meet you Miss Grace. You assume correctly, my name is Themis Titan, and I am their personal attorney and will be with them at all meetings." Thalia nodded in understanding as they shook hands. Thalia released her hand and ushered everyone towards the elevator. Thalia hit the third floor button and everyone remained in silence as they listened to The Heart Throbs newest song, _'You're Not Alone'_ play.

When the elevator doors opened, Apollo was already ready and waiting outside the elevator. He flashed his perfect bright smile, as Thalia came out, along with Annabeth. Apollo shook hands with Zoë and Phoebe and their lawyer, before ushering them towards Annabeth's recording room that she had kindly volunteered to be used for the audition today.

They arrived in Annabeth's recording room where Apollo closed the door, so no one could disturb the audition, because this was actually a very important one. "Well, Zoë, Phoebe, I am looking forward to your performance, shall we prepare."

There was a knock on the door and Annabeth went and opened the door, revealing a smiling Hazel Levesque. "Sorry I am late. Luke was being a massive pain again." She apologized, directing a sheepish smile at Apollo who nodded in understanding. She entered the room and went straight to the sound board. "Do I need to look for the track or have you brought it with you."

"We have brought the track." Zoë announced, pulling a CD case out from her back pocket and handing it to Hazel. Hazel popped it into the drive, and put on a set of headphones and sat in silence, listening to the track, occasionally turning knobs and dials to adjust the track. Sometimes she started bobbing her head when she listened to a part of the beat she liked.

Hazel gave a thumbs up when she was happy with the track removing the headphones soon after. Taking that as a sign, Zoë and Phoebe walked into the booth trailed by Annabeth and Thalia who whispered some last minute words of encouragement.

"Alright guys. This is it, your big break." Annabeth said calmly as she set them up. "Just relax, if you get nervous close your eyes and just breath, listen to the music and enjoy it."

"Thank you so much for doing this for us. Both of you, thank you." Zoë said sincerely, reaching out and hugging Annabeth and Thalia, with Phoebe doing the same.

"Thank you guys. We won't let you guys down." Phoebe promised. Annabeth gave a satisfied nod as Zoë and Phoebe got into place. Annabeth and Thalia walked outside and closed the door behind them and taking their position, standing behind Apollo and Hazel's seats.

"Alright ladies, take your time. When you are ready, just give us a thumbs up." Apollo spoke through the microphone and the two nodded as they put the headphones and got ready. Taking the last few moments to still the erratic pounding in the back of their ears.

Apollo covered the microphone with his hand and turned to Thalia and Annabeth. "For the record, I already like them, they've got style and appeal, now the only question is, can they sing."

"You will enjoy this Apollo; I swear it on the Styx." Annabeth promised and Apollo nodded and looked at, Hazel making sure that her recording disks was ready. Zoë and Phoebe nodded at each other and gave a thumbs up at Hazel as they both grabbed the microphone stand, one hand resting on the microphone itself and the other on the actual stand.

Apollo looked at Hazel and nodded, as she smiled and pressed play.

As soon as the music started, everyone was already enjoying the choice and when Zoë and Phoebe opened their eyes, and started singing. Everything went from boring to exciting in a fraction of a second. The beat had both Phoebe and Zoë bobbing their heads as they opened their eyes and started belting out the lyrics.

Zoë – Normal_  
Phoebe – Italics_**  
Both – Bold**

You keep calling it a crash and burn

Just wait your turn

You might have time to speak

There barely was a lesson learned

'Cause in return no** favours back to me**

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_

_But it was never good enough for me_

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth_

_It was never good enough for me_

**You said you always keep your word**

_Show me what you're after_

**I thought you promised me the world**

**Tell me what you're after**

Go on and take you way too far

'Cause here we are**, waiting once again**

**You said you always keep your word**

Show me what you're after

_Just a little faster_

As Apollo listened, he eyes closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly. His fingers folding until they formed a place where he could rest his chin. His body stilled with each second that passed until he was as still as a statue. Breathing just enough to keep himself from going unconscious Annabeth understood what it meant. He'd sunk into a deep meditation and was contemplating whether they were worth keeping. She'd heard how before he'd opened the record label he'd spent many of his month travelling across India studying Yoga among other things. By the time he returned to the United States he'd become more enlightened they said.

_Are mine the only eyes that see, so steadily_

_This cut and dry routine_

**Even when you're by my side**

**I still need time to feel the company**

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet

But it was never good enough for me

I bit the tongue behind my teeth

**It was never good enough for me**

**You said you always keep your word**

_Show me what you're after_

**I thought you promised me the world**

**Tell me what you're after**

Go on and take you way too far

'Cause here we are**, waiting once again**

**You said you always keep your word**

_Show me what you're after_

Just a little faster

Just a little faster

Hold your breath now

_The bad blood's wearing thin_

From the pain that settles in

_When we learn too much too soon_

**Hold your breath now**

**The bad blood's wearing thin**

**From the pain that settles in**

**When we learn too much **_too soon_

Too soon

With that verse, Phoebe and Zoë pushed their voices as far as they possibly could, striving for perfection, dancing and enjoying singing and just enjoying the moment.

You said you always keep your word

**Show me what you're after**

_I thought you promised me the world_

**Tell me what you're after**

Go on and take you way too far

'Cause here we are**, waiting once again**

_You said you always keep your word_

**Show me what you're after**

It was never good enough for me _(It was never good enough for me)_

**Show me what you're after**

**Just a little faster**

The last note lingered in the air, out of breath Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at her sister, who was clutching the microphone in one outstretched arm. Her head looking facing the opposite direction, some locks of her hair had come loose from the band and spilled over her face. An excited grin stretching across her lips. She managed a small chuckle as she looked on amusedly a her sister's antics, she'd always had a flare for the dramatics. Not wanting to be left Phoebe, wrapped one arm around the microphone and raised her fist into the air, her index finger pointing at the ceiling. She felt like she completely dominated in that moment, like no matter what she had won the victory even if she hadn't won the war yet.

Annabeth and Thalia clapped, and Hazel smiled along with them, Apollo sitting in his seat, contemplating their performance. Hazel handed him a set of headphones when he made a motion with his hand without opening his eyes. She hit play on the machine and Apollo returned to his deep meditation, pursed his lips and blocked out everything as he listened.

"Might I ask what he is doing?" Themis inquired as she watched Apollo sit in his seat, completely frozen. It was slightly disturbing seeing probably the most powerful man in the whole label look as if he were a living cadaver.

"He is listening to the track. Apollo is renowned for his incredible hearing and talent when it comes to choosing his artists. Some say this is his true form." Annabeth answered.

"True form?" Themis raised an eyebrow as she looked at them, wanting a further explanation.

"It's this state he goes into where he blocks everything out, he won't feel if someone touches him, nothing exists to him at the moment." Thalia answered, "It's basically like he is channelling his inner chi so that he can listen not only to the notes of the instruments. But also to listen to the words clearly. It's how he decides whether he has found a new artist or not. He uses this technique many times when there is a audition with several potential upstarts."

"I see, so how long does he sit there for most of the time?"

"Just to the end of the song. He used this very technique to choose between me and Calypso Greaves when we both auditioned." Annabeth answered, ushering Zoë and Phoebe into the room as Apollo removed the headphones, but his eyes still remained closed.

Apollo finally opened his eyes after another moment, his sky blue eyes shining with so much brightness, that Annabeth knew exactly what that meant. He rose from his seat and offered his hand out, a warm, enthusiastic smile plastered on his face, "Very impressive girls. I can see why these two were captivated by you and I would be thoroughly pleased, if you would consider signing with my record label."

The look of joy and pure adoration on Zoë and Phoebe's faces was a sight to see, especially for Annabeth because it reminded her of the day when Apollo signed her, the feeling was incredible.

Zoë and Phoebe shook Apollo's hand before they leapt at Annabeth and hugged the life out of her, jumping up and down excitedly.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Alright guys, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I kept you all waiting for so long and I apologize for that but I have been going through a lot lately and i really hope that you guys find it in your heart to forgive me for this late late late update. Anyway, I dont know how regular the updates will because I have just been so busy, I have broken my writer's block and written down the entire plan out so I never lose my groove but my schedule is so out of whack cause I am working on my secret project that I want to publish on New Years Day and also I have Youthful Times and I am working my ass off with AshleyDaughterofApollo on _Freedom_, because she is going off to University on the 28th of August so it's a tonne on my plate and this special project of mine is really taking a lot out of my free time but i won't give up on any of my fics until they are done, especially this fic. It was my first PJO fic so it is special to me.**

**Don't forget to thank the awesome Captainravenworld for helping me with this, i owe a lot to her for helping me witht his chapter, so thank you my close friend, and I look forward to getting the next chapter up, even if i don't know when. Thank you for all the reviews, I never thought that I would have this many reviews for this many chapters so thank you so much. Here is the next chapter, don't forget to leave a review. Love you all, see you again soon**

**~Michaela~**


	13. Graduation Promises

Chapter Thirteen: Graduation Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_No songs in this chapter._

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Wats up guys, yeah, it's me, and I am back, in exactly a month, like I had planned. I feel so awesome right now. I missed you all so much. Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys gave me, so to make up for it, a long chappie (it was longer, but I split it so I have the next update ready as well.)**

**Just want to give an awesome thank you to my awesome friend, Captainravenworld who has helped me for so long, and whom I am going to miss as I continue this story . Without her, this wouldn't have been as good as it is and now, it's kind of sad to be starting this on my own but at the same time, it is liberating. Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Percy reached up, bringing his hand directly to his forehead before rubbing gentle circles against his forehead to sooth the killer headache he had due to his hangover that he was graced with this morning the second he woke up. Percy sighed calmly as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror and tucked the loose strand of his wet shaggy raven black hair that he noticed was out of place, behind his ear to keep it from clinging to his face like a wet t-shirt.

He never meant to drink so much last night whilst he was celebrating with his class and Nyssa at the Rodeo bar but that couldn't be right because in all honesty, he had no more than five beers to drink but there was one logical and reasonable as too why he had this terrible hangover. It was pretty much obvious now that he hadn't eaten last night so the alcohol had claimed him quicker than the blink of an eye. The only safe thing he could say was that at least he had made sure to stay away from the more potent stuff and had only one shooter unlike everyone else.

Percy groaned as he popped two headache pills from his container that stood in his medicine cabinet, filling his green plastic cup with some water from the tap and drank them quickly, not wanting the foul taste of the medicine to linger on his tongue. With a blue towel wrapped around his waist, he headed into his bedroom where he gazed upon the rick dark purple robe that lay upon his bed.

Today was a day he had been waiting to come for so long, at one point he never though he would be able to catch up everything he had missed in class due to his emotional turmoil but somehow he did. He was actually going to graduate, it seemed so far away and it was actually hard to believe that he had graduated for the second time in his life, it was just an incredible feeling but as his eyes wandered around the room, they settled on something he hadn't looked at in a long time.

A picture of Reyna.

He hadn't looked at that particular photograph in a long time, mainly because it was his from his view but for the first time today he saw it. He remembered when he accidently took that specific photo of Reyna. He was fiddling around with the camera, trying to take a photo of Reyna the day he took her to his old camp to introduce her to his camp director, and when he was trying to take a picture of her in front of his cabin window that had a view of the lake, he couldn't work the camera and Reyna turne just at the moment the camera went off and it turned out to be the more incredible photo of her he had of her.

She had angled her head to look at the river so she had a side shot taken, her facial features highlighted by the perfect lighting that came in through the window, even with the clouds behind her, looking at them as if she were willing them to go away and give her a perfect day. Her midnight plaited braid was nowhere in sight because for the first time in her life, she had worn her hair down and her locks darker than obsidian, shining with that just washed look framed her face effortlessly, making her look even more beautiful as she gazed out the window.

It was the one photo Percy had of her with her hair down, whilst she was in her uniform, decorated with the awards she had earned since she became a naval strategist and over the time they were together they just piled on. That day had a hug significance on Percy because that was the day he realised he loved her with every ounce of his being and he wasn't going to deny that he was in love with her.

His thoughts drifted away from the photo and he was left with the internal debate of trying to decide what he found more alluring about Reyna.

Was it the determined fire she had in her eyes that whenever he looked into those pools of obsidian that left him breathless or was it the fact that he could get so lost in easily whenever he stared into her to get a glimpse of her soul? Or was it the curve in her upper lip that curved like a bow through which words coated in confidence would whistle through the air? The unapologetic look she gave too many who challenged her? He tore his gaze away from the photo upon realising what was happening.

Closing his eyes he let out a shuddered breath as his innermost desires and thoughts came to life as he closed his eyes.

For a moment he thought that could hear the clatter of a frying pan, hitting the floor in the kitchen followed by a string of Spanish curses muttered in low heated tones. The distinct scent of pizza from Guido's dancing in the air and then he could hear the sound of the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard in his life, followed by gentle thumping of feet running through the wooden floored hallways as a giggle escaped the lips of the woman he loved as he caught the image he hadn't thought of in so long.

"Percy, come and get me you slow poke." A familiar voice whispered into his ear, warm breath leaving sensational chills down his spine as he released a gasp.

"Reyna is that you?" he murmured back hopefully.

Reyna smiled "Who else would it be silly? Now hurry up, cause you can't get me." She called out, a giggle escaping her lips as she ran out the room, and Percy followed after her and into the lounge as he called her name and as he arrived in the lounge, still in his towel, the pain hit as he searched around, only to find that she wasn't real.

Reality was a cruel medicine that no one wanted to take, especially Percy as a choked sob left his lips. Percy's eyes burned with tears that could fall at any moment as he searched around. There was no Reyna in the kitchen cursing when she picked up a pan that's handle had gotten too hot as it clattered to the floor, spilling its contents all over the place. She wasn't on the other end of the kitchen counter, playfully taunting him to come and get her like she always did in the morning before he went to class.

She certainly wasn't sitting on the couch with a plate piled full of pizza, offering it out to Percy as she patted the couch next to her, ushering him to come and watch the Walking Dead with her. He had never realised how lonely he had been since she died but he did remember how painful it was being alone, wanting more for him and Reyna and having to listen to Grover and Hylla's fiancé at the time, telling him "To grow a pair and ask her to marry you already," to put it in their own words.

Guess fate had other plans for him and all he could ever be was another small cog in the grand scheme of things. Never to question moving forward instead of turning back. Would the fates be able to send him back in time to undo what he did? Would they let him return to the day she last came back when he should have proposed to her and begged her to stay so that they could plan their future together, and maybe, just maybe she would still be here.

Tears began to trickle down his face as he breathed out a stuttered breath and headed back to his room where he picked up the neatly framed photo, quickly wiping away the tears that fell onto the picture in his hands, it had happened to fast too soon. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. What had he ever done to deserve this suffering that had befallen him.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard a knock on the door.

There was no point in throwing himself a pity party when today was meant to be his graduation. If she were here Reyna wouldn't have been pleased about this moping around. Percy pulled on a random shirt, realising he was still in his towel before he headed to the door and opened it. Two arms pulled him into a bone crushing hug before he could even react. Gasping for breath, Percy removed the arms from around his shoulder and finally had a glimpse of who it was.

He blinked momentarily thinking he must have been hallucinating because he thought she'd come back from the dead but sadly it wasn't who he had hoped it was. The resemblance between the two sisters was uncanny. From the same large onyx eyes that burned a hole straight into your soul. The same cupid shaped face and high forehead where long curly black hair fell down almost effortlessly to their shoulders.

To play a trick on Percy once Reyna asked her sister to dress up in the exact same costume as her for Halloween. The stars must've aligned that night or some lucky meteor must've streaked across the sky. Maybe in some past life he'd had some tough times because he almost fell for it considering they were both wearing sequined cat masks hiding the upper half of their faces. This was back when Hylla still wouldn't let her within five feet of her because to her college men were all the same.

There was one difference between the two and that was their eyes because Percy always knew that every time Reyna saw him, her eyes lit up and had this bright twinkle that reminded him of the night sky painted and dotted randomly with stars. Her sister always narrowed her eyes when she saw Percy, that was still around the first year that they were together because she wasn't sure about him now, but that was all different.

Standing before him was the one woman who had hovered over his shoulder and instilled the fear of the gods when he was first dating her younger sister to which at first he hated but ;ater on he came to know and understand that it was just her way of protecting her younger sister. Not that Reyna ever needed it, she was as tough as steel and had the confidence to match. With a sister like Hylla she couldn't simply afford to be left in the dust. The two were much alike and he could feel a similar aura of confidence exuding off her in waves.

She sauntered into his apartment as if she were already at home no sign of any jet lag or exhaustion on her face from her flight from Washington DC, dressed in a black dress with her belly forming a gentle slope under her sleeveless black dress and wedges she was wearing, with her black hair styled up in an intricate bun on the top of her head. What's more she was already into the second trimester of her pregnancy and yet she walked around like she had the energy of a five year old. If anything the pregnancy made her glow with a youthful exuberance, he smiled as the image of her husband trying to keep up with her crossed her mind.

Pregnancy certainly suited her.

She took a seat on the couch and crossed one leg over her knee patting the empty spot next to her. Closing the door, he slid onto the couch and embraced her in a tight hug, mumbling an apology for his tardiness. Breathing in the scent of talcum powder and fragrant jasmines from her. A soft hand began to comb through his still wet hair, a light shudder of nostalgia rippled through his body. An ocean of words seized at his throat, this position was too familiar.

Hylla's eyes softened in shared sympathy. No matter how much he tried to convince her that he'd moved on and was doing alright when they conversed on Skype, there was always that lingering feeling that she knew he was not at all alright. "Percy," she started, "you look handsome as always but shouldn't you go and get ready." She felt him nod as he quickly excused himself to go and get ready and Hylla took this silence to process what she was going to say to him.

Percy walked in a few minutes later, dressed in his black dress pants with a light blue, long sleeved button up shirt with a black tie, her was still fiddling around with his graduation cap when he gave up and chucked it onto the table and sat next to Hylla who smiled but inside frowned when she saw his eyes rimmed with tears. Hylla shifted closer, opening her arms to which Percy leaned in as she held onto him, rubbing his back ever so gently. "She would be so proud of you Percy." She whispered and Percy sighed.

"I know and miss her so much and this is for her and for me as well." He sat up and rubbed the stray tear off his cheek and glanced at the table, he hadn't bothered to pack away some of her things that Hylla was taking with her, and sighed.

Hylla rubbed his arm in a gesture of comfort ,"Percy, she couldn't have asked for anything less from you." Hylla reassured him. She leaned forward and placed her chin on her fisted arm, a curious glint in her eye, "Now, what is this I hear down the grapevine about you meeting with a cousin and getting a new girlfriend?" Her eyes sharpened into deadly points ready to stab into him at a moment's notice that smile almost fooled him.

Heat rushed into his cheeks for some reason he felt like a five year old caught in the middle of doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Percy cleared his throat and felt the need to say, "For the record, Anna can never replace Reyna."

He inwardly cursed his choice of words when Hylla smirked in amusement and shook her head slowly. It was almost as bad when she dragged him into the kitchen when Reyna first invited her to meet her family and she took him to the kitchen for a little talk. Still despite the initial start Hylla eventuall began to warm up to Percy and her opinion of him changed considerably. To the point that she even gave him valuable information on ways to impress her little sister.

"I know Percy. I know you loved Reyna and cared for her greatly, and that's what matters. I proud of you for moving on, I know how difficult it must have been so I admire you for that Percy but you will always be the brother I never had and I am grateful that you made my sister happy." Hylla smiled, and gently took his hand in hers placed his hand against her stomach. "I feel her soul within me Percy and she is happy. I know she is happy for you so don't worry about feeling as though you are betraying her. Alright?"

"I know." Percy whispered, smiling as he felt something shift under his hand, a breathless laugh escaping his lips. He couldn't wait to meet this little angel and hold her in his arms and let her hold his finger in her tiny chubby one.

"I know. It's incredible isn't it?" Hylla gushed with excitement, and if there was one thing Hylla never did, it was gush but this was because it was so special.

Percy nodded

"Now come on, don't think I'm letting you get away with not introducing me to these two women." She said taking his arm in hers and pushing herself off the couch pausing to open the door. "It better be soon before Peter comes. He made a huge fuss about me flying over in my condition. I think it's gotten worse since I became pregnant not a day goes by without him hovering at the law firm I work in."

Percy shook his head lightly, it still was strange to hear that Peter Johnson actually putting some effort into something. Back in high school he was the poster boy for laidback with his half-lidded lazy brown eyes and a sloppy smile. Dressed in Bermuda print shirt and boxers printed with colourful fishes he looked like he had come back from a vacation on the beach. Or stayed in a tanning bed for a bit too long.

But it was a given that he was carefree considering he was one of the smartest people Percy had ever met cause Peter Johnson was a prodigy who could've succeeded in whatever he chose to do but don't confuse him with one of those were completely focused on school cause he was a rebel at heart and used his brains for his pranks he pulled and that's why it was a combination made in hell when Peter met Connor and Travis Stoll who were know as the Silent Pranksters.

In empty classrooms they'd meet and plot about their next victim for their prank. Be it student or teacher no one ever was safe. The vivid last twelve days of terror before the graduation ceremony was forever scarred into Percy's memory and those who were unfortunate to be on the receiving end. After graduation they'd gone their separate ways but that didn't mean they didn't try to say connected to one another.

Percy closed the door of his car and entered the driver's seat. Last he had heard from the twins who were now successful businessmen they were somewhere in Florida. Something about being the hosts of some summer sports festival. They owned a chain of arcades and laser tag arenas across the country among other things they dabbled in. The grand opening of their first arcade was a memorable because they Percy got two VIP ticket passes and he brought Reyna and his sister since he was still under her watchful eye, considering it took many pleading hours to convince the twins to give him an extra ticket.

He wasn't at all surprised when he bumped into Peter, he and the Stolls were pretty tight and Percy watched with an amused expression when Reyna and Hylla took a liking to the twins and the two of them were roped into a heated Call of Duty match. He'd gone to grab a drink when he caught Peter crashed in one of the beanie bag chairs holding a glass of whiskey. He hadn't quite touched instead his eyes were glued to a certain girl.

Percy can still remember what Peter said when he first laid eyes on Hylla.

_"Percy." Peter said above the noise of the automated music as everyone played to their hearts content, "I swear by Tartarus if you do not introduce me to your other lady friend I will fucking kick your ass Jackson. I don't care if she's your sister, I just gotta meet her right now!"_ He demanded firmly, and Percy smiled muttering an okay, acting as if he didn't just sense the hoarseness of his voice.

But in truth, Percy was beyond shocked that day.

Peter Johnson, the man who took life in stride. was not only scared but nervous. Percy would have laughed if it weren't for the serious expression on his face. He heard cheers from Reyna and her sister who turned and high-fived each other. Whilst the twins groaned and slammed the consoles onto the floor, they'd not only been defeated but crushed so easily by the two girls. Seeing the longing look in Peter's eyes, Percy relented and introduced him to Hylla and much to his surprise they hit it off with a bang. A few years down the line and Peter was still going strong with her in fact he had proposed to her and now, they were married.

"Well it's better that he hovers now. Remember how he was in the beginning." Percy countered as he stepped out of the car and walked over to her side and helped her out.

* * *

They were in the parking lot on campus ground much to his chagrin they couldn't find a parking near the graduation ceremony. The weather had taken a turn for the depressing with grey clouds hovering in the air a light drizzle had begun to pour by the time they neared the tents in the distance there was the rumble of thunder. Still it did nothing to dishearten the eager young graduates wearing their purple and yellow robes.

Hylla rolled her eyes accepting a program from a freshman wearing the university colours with the logo of the university mascot.

"Come on, I can see them with my mom by their seats over by the fountain." Percy pointed towards the familiar group although it was a nothing short of a miracle considering how many parents had crowded in the tents. A short distance away on his phone was Hylla's husband having an animated conversation. It was remarkable how the man hadn't managed to change since high school the only significant difference is that he had swapped out his beachwear for a black pinstriped suit.

Percy offered Hylla his arm which she happily took in the crook of her own. Guiding her through the masses that had thronged to the ceremony to where those he cared about were seated.

Sally the first to notice them, stood up from her seat and took the few paces between the two. Grinning she wrapped her arms around Hylla "My dear Hylla it has been so long since I last saw you. Look at you." Sally held her at arm's length and smiled at the baby bump. The last time she'd seen her was before the pregnancy. "May I?"

Hylla nodded.

She placed her hand against the bump and smiled when she felt something prod against the palm of her hand. Her smile grew wider in excitement "She's a strong isn't she darling?"

"She is. She seems very excited today because it feels like she is doing somersaults inside me." Hylla remarked happily, they shared a knowing smile before she caught a glimpse of the two girls sitting beside Sally. "Well come on Perseus, aren't you going to introduce me to the new faces present or am I going to nameless for the rest of the afternoon until you get up on stage and collect your thing." Hylla crossed her arms, Sally unable to control her snickers to which Anna and Thalia joined in.

"Sorry." Percy mumbled "Hylla, this is my girlfriend Anna Olympia. Anna, this is Hylla Johnson. She is Reyna's older sister and a good friend of mine." Anna smiled as she offered her hand out, to which Hylla took.

"Nice to meet you." Anna greeted confidently. So this was the older sister of the one who had managed to make him fall in love. She had to fight to continue to look at those intimidating black eyes when she saw something flash across her face. Instinctively, she reached for her wig and tugged a curl inconspicuously just to make sure it didn't seem out of place.

"Same can be said for me. I must say that has anybody told you exactly look like that pop star. Who was it again?" she tapped her chin in thought, "Yes Annabeth Chase. The only difference I would have to say is the hair colour and eyes." She leaned forward "If it weren't that I'd say you were exact carbon copies of each other."

Anna's insides turned to ice and she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a cool hand touch her back. She turned and saw Thalia shrug her shoulders a strained smile which made the edges of her lip twitch infrequently.

"More than you will ever now ma'am." Thalia commented removing her hand from her she held out in greeting. "Thalia Grace. I am kelp for brains cousin."

Her eyebrow arched in curiosity, "You wouldn't be happened to be related to that lead singer named Jason Grace?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Surprised all Thalia could do was nod but something didn't feel right. "Wait! How did you know he was my brother?" Not even the press know about that singular piece of information, mainly because any who found out, were paid excessively by Apollo to keep it secret because Thalia wants a normal life and not to be hoarded by paparazzi because of her friendship to Annabeth Chase and her relation to the hottest new band slowly climbing to the top.

Hylla winked mischievously, "Now that's my secret but I'll make you a deal."

"What is it?" Thalia asked curious to know what she had to offer.

She leaned forward and whispered, "I won't tell anyone about your little secret and in return you cannot ask me how I know." It wasn't really anything major she'd just chanced upon the start up band whilst enjoying a cup of herbal tea at a quaint little European cafe and used her influence to convince Apollo.

There was a crackle from a speaker behind them and soon the familiar notes of the university's alma mater began to play.

"Percy, you had better go because it looked like your ceremony is about to start." Anna said. Squeezing through the tiny space in between the rows of chair she pushed her heels off the ground and pressed her lips against his warm cheek. Ignoring the wry remark Thalia made or at least he thought it was her. He gently pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips and pulled away moments later.

"I'll catch you when the ceremony is over." He said with a smile. Adjusting the cap, Percy paused for a picture with Hylla before darting out to join the other students who were about to graduate as well. His bark arching against the cold metal of his seat when they reached his department. His heart began to pound against as his chest when he heard his came called out. Perkins, a loquacious curly haired overweight ball of energy from his class poked him with her finger, jolted him out of his reverie.

"Go get them, Perce." she murmured in encouragement.

Nodding, he stood up and began to manoeuvre his way around the other college students. His smile grew wider when they began to applaud him, multiple ones from his class standing up for him, cheering him on as he slowly made his way up the stairs passing the deans and other important faculty seated at the makeshift stage. Dressed in robes of a similar design to the students but with a different colour scheme indicating their status. He accepted the handshake given to him by the guest speaker before turning to face the crowd below him.

* * *

Sally looked at her watch impatiently and frowned. He said he'd be here by now but two hours had passed and he was yet to show up. And to think she almost believed the man when he said he wouldn't miss it for the world. She pulled out her phone when she heard them call out Percy's name. She had a half mind to give her very heated opinion of what she thought of his tardiness.

* * *

Nyssa embraced Percy in a tight hug like she had with all her other students lingering for a bit before she pulled away. She sniffed, graduations always brought on mixed emotions. On one hand she was sad because that meant she said goodbye to those she had seen grown up during their time here. On another it brought on a renewed excitement at the thought of starting the journey all over again with fresh new faces. She shook Percy's hand and gave him his degree.

"I'm so proud of you Percy." she managed to choke out.

Percy's smile widened, "I wouldn't have been able to get to where I am without your help Nyssa. Thank you for everything Nyssa. I hope to see you again soon."

They broke away from each other and she watched with a proud smile as he descended down the steps. Graduations were such bittersweet moments for her; Nyssa embraced another student in a hug. How many did she have to send off into the world this year?

As Percy turned to the crowd, he searched in hopes that his father was there and the moment he started to lose faith, his father appeared right in front of him with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

Anna leaned forward in her seat and tapped Sally lightly on the shoulder. The strangest thing had just occurred. A rather tall and broad shouldered man with the most intimidating pair of green eyes (identical in colour to Percy's) wearing a pinstriped black suit had walked up to Percy when he was descending the stairs. Percy seemed to transform in that moment as he broke into what could only perceived as brisk walk and hugged the man who hugged back in return. They began to chat before laughing with each other almost as if they were long lost friends. She of course wasn't aware that was his father. There chat ended when Percy motioned with his hand good naturedly in there general direction.

"Who's the man Percy was just talking too? It seemed like he knew him?" she whispered into Sally's ear.

Sally looked up from the message she was in the middle of typing and looked at Anna, he lips pursed and eyebrows scrunched. "What do you mean?"

Anna made a motion towards the man who was squeezing through the crowd to where they were seated. Sally's face froze before she plastered a strained smile on her face placing her phone back in her purse, "Excuse me for a second. I have some business to attend to."

Standing up, Sally walked to where Poseidon was still trying to make his way through the crowd of people. Choosing to contain her inner thoughts of his late appearance so she wouldn't cause a scene.

She tapped his shoulder lightly. Poseidon smiled when he recognised who it was "Sally you look-"

"We need to have a talk Poseidon." She interrupted sharply "Can we go somewhere more private for a little bit."

He hid his surprise at her abruptness and allowed her to guide him to a place away from the graduation ceremony. She gave the man a long and hard look her exasperation growing with the second. What gives him the right to swoop in some like some goddamn prodigious hero in front of his son and act like what he had done was the most normal thing in the world.

Sally gave Poseidon a withering glare, "Trust you to show up at the last moment and swoop in to save the day. Unlike you the rest of us have to actually put in some effort. You are so damn lucky his teacher occupied him for as long as she did or else he would have been even more upset than he already is."

Poseidon raised his hands in a placating manner, "Look Sally I-"

She shook her head "Don't give me that, 'I was delayed in traffic,' or 'my meeting ran longer than anticipated,' crap Poseidon. I've heard it enough times already. Where were you on Percy's first graduation and what about the day Reyna died?" she said coldly. "You are his father Poseidon start acting like one and not for my sake but his," she turned on her heels, "Now if you'll excuse I'm going to congratulate _my son_." Putting heavy emphasis on the last two words.

When Poseidon caught up with Sally she was embracing her-no their son in a tight hug and laughing light-heartedly as if the conversation from earlier on hadn't happened, Poseidon had to bite back a growl that lay in the back of his throat and approached them. Some faces he could recognise others he didn't. He walked over and congratulated his son and introduced himself to others. From the corner of his eye he kept stealing glances at Sally, because in truth, this wasn't over yet.

When the opportune moment arrived he hooked his arm around Sally's and kindly excused themselves from the group. Unbeknownst to them Hylla had decided to follow the divorcees. Poseidon leaned against an oak tree and pinched the bridge of his nose he could feel the beginning of a pounding migraine.

"I explained myself on both of those occasions Sally. You do have to understand that I do have my own life." Poseidon said in a low voice.

"A life that doesn't seem to involve your own son anymore whom you constantly begged your parents to let you see him." Sally retorted coldly "I get you already had a life before your met me with that so-called wretch of a woman and your son Triton whom I hold nothing against cause he is an angel. But that doesn't give you the right to abandon the side one you created after you started your life like its old news. I thought you were smarter than that but clearly that cheap harlot has you under some influence."

His eyes narrowed into slits "Don't you dare insult my wife Sally; she has nothing to do with this."

A harsh grating sound left her lips "Oh so I'm supposed to say nothing while she says whatever she likes about my son whilst you idly let her insult him." Her voice rose in anger, Poseidon noticing the emphasis that Percy was her son, and had no affiliation with Percy.

"Sally..."

He gaze was harsh and cold as it depended, "And what in the Tartarus do you mean when you say she has nothing to do with this? She has everything to do with this." Poseidon seeming confused as Sally shook her head, he could be so stupid sometimes. "Poseidon, she's the reason Percy hasn't had a father for most of his life. You forget that she was the one who told your family and took you away from the son whom you proclaim to love to with every ounce of your being and yet you couldn't even be bothered to call him once in a while."

"I am a busy man you know that!" Poseidon pleaded. "I have a family to look after and I…"

"Stop making excuses for God's sake Poseidon." Sally begged, her emotions getting the better of her. "Just because you are busy doesn't mean you can't make time for Percy. You certainly make enough time for Amphitrite but what about my son whom I try so hard for and you know what makes it worse you bastard." Sally growled, tears and hurt evident in her eyes but there was a new emotion Poseidon had never seen in her eyes before.

Jealousy.

"Even through all this shit he still looks at you like some sort of god. The only person who is concerned about making proud is you. Every time in school when he graduated or had swim meets for his university, every time he asked where you were, and searched for you, waiting to see the proud smile on your face and I had to deal with the disappointment." Sally looked so broken it hurt Poseidon's heart.

"Sally I am so sorry…"

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. The. You. Are. Sorry." She spoke bitterly, tears forming in her eyes. "If you were sorry you would have picked up the damn phone each time he called, you would have been there for him, especially when Reyna died, when he needed you. A month. A month after the funeral is when you found out she had died and your son was so broken, leaving me during that time to pick up the pieces when all he wanted was his father you, ungrateful, selfish, worthless…"

"Both of you stop it." Hylla demanded, surprising them both when she stepped out from position behind the tree. It wasn't matter of her trying to hide it just took her time to get around these days.

"Hylla." Sally said in surprise, "I thought you were with the rest."

She gave her a bemused look "And leave you two alone with each other?" Hylla crossed her arms under her chest, "It's barely been half an hour and you two are already arguing like no one can hear you." Her gaze flicked between the two before she zoned in on Sally "Get off your high horse Sally. Picking up the broken pieces, no that was me and my family. You were barely there for him either when Reyna died. In fact both of you weren't." Hylla added in disgust.

"But Hylla, you know that isn't true." Sally replied angrily.

"Cut the crap Sally. You were barely there for less than two hours before you went marching off to argue with Poseidon's wife again." She laughed harshly, "You clearly had your priorities straight that day." She released a shuddery breath and lightly touched her forehead. "None of you were there to see how miserable he was. Hell none of you were there to help him to get over it like normal parents. Instead you were too busy trying to deal with your own shit to even help him, leaving me and my family to get him through it. My parents were the ones who were there for him when they could be."

Poseidon made to say something but stopped when he saw the scathing look Hylla gave him.

"I don't want to hear any shit from the both of you. Just this once I'll let go of what happened in the past. But if you two so much as start unloading your past in front of him you're going to be dealing with me because I don't want to " Hylla scanned the both of them for any sign of a fight in their eyes. She meant every single word and they both knew how terrifying she could be when provoked.

Seeing none Hylla inwardly nodded in satisfaction "Now let's get back to the rest of them there is still one more stop we have to make" Sally and Poseidon trailing behind her a marginal distant apart from each other.

Hylla kissed her husband lightly on his lip and ignored the curious look he gave her when he sensed the tense atmosphere between Poseidon and Sally. Peter shook his head lightly and fiddled with golden brooch on her dress whatever it was he could only assume it was for the benefit of all them

"Apologies everyone we just had to have a little talk." She clapped her hands cheerily "now that the ceremony why don't we go get some refreshments I know this great Italian cafe that we can go to it will be my treat after all today is a day of celebration is it not."

Poseidon smiled, "That is much too kind of you Hylla but allow me to be the one pay for this he is my son after all."

Sparks flew between the two before Hylla relented reluctantly whilst still maintaining a steady gaze with Poseidon as they all walked to the parking lot breaking only when they went to their individual cars.

* * *

The Borgia's was a small family run cafe owned by a jovial Italian husband and wife who had moved here from Italy during World War II. Tessio, the founder a jovial old man had retired a year ago and now it was run by his son Marcello and his son Tessio junior. As soon as they walked into the restaurant, the group was welcomed by the sweet smell of freshly baked Italian pastries and warm air from the ovens.

The walls were painted a pale yellow with beautiful pictures of famous monuments from Italy. The tables were wooden and covered in checkered red and white table cloths. The display case was lined with a manner of mouth-watering colourful pastries some that Percy didn't even know the name of.

In the centre were old bottles of wine with candles wedged in the middle. The seats were comfortable and the waitress a young teenager named Isabella who greeted Hylla and Peter excitedly wore an orange uniform and with a wraparound apron with the Italian flag on it. After taking their orders, Anna excused herself and Percy from the table and gently led him outside. Where they stood under the awning, the weather had dropped quite a few degrees and it was now starting to rain.

Anna wrapped her arms around Percy wrists before taking Percy's hands in hers, holding onto them by his finger and began to playfully swing them, "Well," she started, "You did it, you've graduated Percy." She said with a proud smile on her face.

"Yeah but I don't think I could have gotten far without everyone's help." He confessed with a small shy and innocent smile gracing his face, "Especially yours Anna. Honestly, I don't think I would have even passed if not for your help, pushing me forward and helping me study."

Anna felt her cheeks burn when she looked into his green eyes filled with so much mirth and gratefulness. She looked away shyly, releasing one of his hands so she could tuck a loose strand of her curly black fringe behind her ear, a shy smile on her face. "I didn't do much most of it was on your own result Percy. I wasn't the one who wrote the exams."

Percy sighed and reached up and took Anna's hand back in his, pulling her a little closer to him, his smile growing wider. "Be that as it may Anna, being supremely modest because in all honesty, you have no idea how much you've done for me since I met you. The fact that I can call you my girlfriend it just..." he ran a hand through his, unsure of what to say and then it clicked, "surreal. I wouldn't be where I am right now if not for you. I gave up on everything when Reyna died, and I'm not even sure how can I repay for all that you've done for me, for bringing me back to life."

She cocked her head to the side and giggled completely amused even if she knew this was serious. "Well I can think of one way," she said coyly. Trailing a finger up his graduation regalia, relishing the feel of the velvety soft purple fabric as she stepped closer to Percy who raised an eyebrow. "That's if you are up for it."

"And what is-" his eyes widened but closed instantly when he felt Anna's lips press against his tenderly, they tasted like strawberries and cream. His hands dropped hers to wrap around her waist and pulled her closer to him, until they were sharing body warmth. Their lips moved in synch with one another's as Percy breathed in the familiar scent of lemon and vanilla that danced across Anna's skin.

It was sweet and gentle and Percy loved it but he decided to be brave and Anna soon found Percy asking for permission to enter when his tongue brushed against her bottom lip. Anna sighed as she allowed him and soon they were both lost in the kiss, in their own private quarters of Elysium as they shared the intimacy that the two of them craved. There was a clap of thunder and he instantly felt Anna jump slightly so he moved his arms to run through her black hair but she pulled them and held them tightly by her waist to which he was more than happy to comply.

"You know I don't think your family will be all too pleased about me keeping you myself." she murmured against his lips and Percy muttered an 'Indeed' but continued to kiss her anyway.

As if on cue there was a tinkle of a bell and Thalia stepped out with a smirk on her face, "I think it's about time you stopped your love making session with Seaweed here don't you think Anna. Must've tasted like low tide and dead fish." Thalia spoke out, making a gagging face much to Percy's annoyance as Anna pulled away, a laugh escaping her lips causing Percy to start pouting, grumbling about how much he hated his cousin right now.

Thalia hooked her arm around his neck and brought him down into a headlock, the action was so fast that all he could do was yelp in surprise, "Good job Kelpy. I knew your brain wasn't filled with seaweed," Thalia chuckled, grinding the fist she had formed with her free hand into her cousin's hair, giving him her newly accustomed noogie. "I'm so proud of you." She said, grinding her fist harder as she spoke each word.

"Could you stop manhandling me Thalia. I already said I was going to give you free food, can't go into a work with a pounding headache worse than the time you accidently thwacked the back of my head with your baseball bat"

Thalia smirked. "I'll only let go if you say that thing you used to say when we were kids. You know what it is." She spoke in a hinting tone.

"Wait, what thing?" His eyes widened in realisation, _'no, no, no, she can't mean that thing.' _He thought rapidly, "You don't mean-"

"Wait what thing?" Anna asked, watching with a curious gaze as Percy paled and Thalia smiled victoriously.

Thalia's smirk grew wider, "Why don't you ask lover boy over her?"

Percy attempted to stamp Thalia's foot it was too bad she was wearing combat boots today. "That was a onetime deal Thalia; I'm never going to do it no matter how much you ask me to do it so you might as well let me go because people are starting to stare."

Thalia groaned complacently, finally relenting as she released him from the headlock after waiting a little longer but in her head, she was planning her next noogie attack on him that would finally have him right where she wanted him. "Why don't we go back in, I think our orders are here."

They were both glad to enter back into the warmth of the cafe that wrapped around like an old comfortable duvet. Nobody minded staying inside the small cafe waiting for the rain to stop. The earlier argument between Poseidon and Sally dust under the carpet when they began to chat like old friends, not they had much of choice since Hylla was watching the both of them. Tessio and the rest of his family joining in on the celebration of this momentous occasion and Percy couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Well guys, that's a wrap of chapter thirteen. Hope you all liked it, see you soon with chapter fourteen. Bye for now guys and don't forget to give an awesome thank you to Cap cause she is awesome and it wont be the same, writing this without her.**

**Peace out my Fictioneers,**

**~Michaela~**


	14. Reminiscing On Lost Love

Chapter Fourteen: Reminiscing On Lost Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_No songs in this chapter._

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Bet all of you are wondering the same thing. Why am i updating today, well i will tell you why. Because today is a special day. IT'S MY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY, THAT IS LIKE EPIC FOR ME. Time sure has flown by since i started writing on here and i can't how long I have been writing Lies for. It's insane, and things are gonna start getting very interesting very soon here. By the way, reviewer number 250 will get a super awesome special prize so i hope you all enjoy this special chapter i posted for you on my birthday. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

It had been two days since Percy's graduation and sadly, it was a day that Percy had been dreading. Today was the exact date of Reyna's passing, he still remembered the very phone call he got from a distraught Hylla, it was still so vivid and clear and somewhat fresh in his mind as he flicked back to the worst day of his life.

He had never experience such heart break before until that day. It damaged him beyond repair and he could never forget the moment the news was broken to him and he recalled how just a few minutes from now, exactly one year ago, he was happy and sitting in class, laughing his head off as Nyssa spoke but he found himself at that moment supremely excited because on Christmas day, Reyna was coming home and was never going on another service ever again but that all changed on the snow covered day of December 23rd, the year 2014.

* * *

_Percy was absolutely excited cause it was two days until Christmas which meant that Reyna was finally coming home. This would be the last time she would ever descend those stairs or even look upon the USS Midway ever again and he was absolutely excited because it finally meant that they could finally start their life together when he proposed to her as soon as she stepped foot off the boat._

_He had already been looking at countless houses with Hylla and found the perfect one when he was on his own. The second he saw it, he had to put a bid on the house and his offer had been accepted. He knew that Reyna would absolutely love this house because it had everything both him and Reyna wanted, a pool, a wide and a freshly cut green garden, big enough to raise a family and even had a few dogs too. He had gotten her Christmas presents already._

_Reyna spoke of how she always had a liking to dogs and spoke of her pets dogs, Romulus and Remus and their mother Lupa who had all sadly passed on to the afterlife and Percy found an ad for anyone who wanted any Mastiff puppies, so Percy got two, a set. Mrs O'Leary and Cerberus is what he decided to name them and he honestly couldn't wait for them to meet Reyna._

_As Percy sat in class, listening Nyssa lecture their class on the oceanic ecosystem and how it functions when his phone started to vibrate. "Percy, I thought I told you to turn your phone off." Nyssa complained as she was close enough to hear the annoying buzz of his phone constricted in his pocket. "Answer it, cause we should take a break anyway so go ahead but after that, switch it off."_

"_yes Nyssa." Percy answered obediently as he pulled out his phone and smiled. It was Hylla. He hit the answer button on his touch screen, raising it right to his left ear, ready to greet his soon to be sister-in-law when he heard sobbing. "Hylla, is that you? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Percy asked worriedly through the phone, people around him going silent when they heard the concern and urgency in his voice._

"_P-Percy. It's Reyna. There-there w-w-was an accident on the ship." Hylla sobbed and Percy's eyes widened and he furiously started packing his things._

"_Is she okay Hylla?" Percy asked as he quickly packed but nothing prepared him for the words he heard next._

"_Percy, she's gone." Hylla whispered brokenly, her sobs growing louder by the second. "They tried to save her," She stuttered brokenly, the sobs becoming overwhelming, "but they were too late. She's gone!" Hylla screamed brokenly but Percy couldn't hear it, all he could hear was those last two words. 'She's gone.' Repeated in his head as the tears formed in his eyes as the phone dropped from his hand and fell to the floor, the screen shattering as it hit the ground._

"_Percy!" Nyssa called out as she ran up to him and picked up the broken phone which somehow seemed to still be working as Nyssa raised it to the ear but before she could even find out what had happened from Hylla what had happened, Percy cried out as if he were being tortured as he fell to his knees, his hands viciously pulling at his hair as if he were trying to rip his hair out as the tears poured from his tightly shut eyes._

_He cried out again and again, and fell back before he instantly start rocking back and forth, sobbing loudly that everyone gathered around him, watching with worried expressions and Nyssa fell to the floor, wrapping her arms around Percy he grabbed her lab coat in his fists and cried into her chest, tears forming in Nyssa's eyes as she tried to console him. _

"_Reyna." He sobbed repeatedly and Nyssa could hear Hylla's broken sobs through the line and she knew. Percy's heart had just been destroyed and he felt so lost and broken. The woman he loved was dead and she was never coming home. She was never coming home. His sobs only grew louder into broken screams of heartache as all his classmates gathered around and watched the happy go luck Percy they knew crumble into a pit of sorrow as Nyssa held him, and cried with him._

_All Percy could feel was pain, he could feel that piece of his soul that was Reyna's being ripe away from his, he felt his heart shatter into a billion micro pieces that could never be rebuilt. He could feel her leaving and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop it..._

* * *

Percy hadn't been the same since that day and even though he now had Anna, it didn't make this day any less easier to deal with because Percy loved Reyna with his heart and soul, he wanted to marry her and start a family with her, and all of that was taken from him. His heart and soul had died along with Reyna that day, and it would take a long time to get that back, it's obviously how the Fates decreed it to be.

The weather seemed to perfectly match Percy's sorrowful and broken soul as dark, depressing clouds hung above the city, a light drizzle streaming down onto the wind screen of his father's vehicle. Percy had occupied the seat beside his father, who was driving, and Thalia and Anna were seated on the back seat, all watching Percy carefully, to make sure that he was alright.

In truth, Poseidon had never seen his son look so different before, he looked like nothing but a shell of his former self before him, and it scared Poseidon to think of how broken his son was when he found out that his son had lost the woman he loved. The sheer devastation on his son's face now, hurt Poseidon to the very soul. He could understand why Sally was infuriated by him, because in truth, he had won the worst father award in his own books, and now he had a chance to make things right.

Sally was in Peter's car with Hylla and Peter, because if she was in the same vehicle with Poseidon, things would not have gone well so they were trying to keep the peace between them for Percy's sake. They pulled into the cemetery parking lot, and parked next to each other. Everyone got out the vehicle and paired up under an umbrella, except for Percy who let the gentle rain fall upon him, and everyone watched him cautiously as they walked towards Reyna's grave.

Hylla couldn't help herself as she glanced at Percy from the corner of her eye; so far he hadn't said anything on the drive over, well according to Poseidon. She sighed and squeezed her husband's hand who in turn placed his arm around her shoulders. She shivered and leaned in closer to him, breathing in his musky cologne and aftershave as the umbrella shielded them. Just coming here always seemed to drain off her energy and any spirit she had within her.

Walking a few paces in behind her was Percy who still remained silent and only looked down at the ground. The only true indication of his mourning was the broken and disheartened look in his eye but she couldn't account for the thoughts racing through his mind. And yet despite knowing of his anguish there is not much she could do to help him get over her death when she hadn't moved on herself?

In all honesty, who was she to try and make it worse by being in his presence? Since she had been here these last three days, she hadn't missed how he almost called her by her sister's name instead of her own, because that's how similar they were in appearance. She was a constant reminder of her sister and could see the silent plea of desperation had flitted across his eyes but the request went unanswered.

She still cared about Percy as an older sister would care about a younger brother. She'd do anything to help him get over it. During her musings a raven swooped across the sky and landed on the metallic archway the black paint having chipped away and the gate hanging by its hinges. Was it the undertaker to whisk them away on a boat to the misty fields of limbo? The grass laden with raindrops filled the air with a rich earthy scent.

Headstones were arranged in neat narrow rows with barely enough space for several people stand without possibly standing on top of another person's grave. Anna looked at Thalia who had an unreadable expression on her face as she looked at the picture of the tombstone. It was beautiful a pale peach colour shaped into a heart with stain glass flowers decorating it. In the centre was a picture of whom she could only assume was Reyna with a bronze placard underneath.

They all stayed back as Percy wormed his way over to the grave stone, and crouched down in front of the grave, running his hand over the top of the grave stone, remembering when it was first placed here, and she was buried here. Everyone watched him in silence, as he remained silent, no one wanting to disturb him. Sally looked at Poseidon who asked if he could approach their son with his pleading eyes to which Sally gave a single curt nod. It was time for him to step up and be there for his son now.

Poseidon breathed in before he cautiously approached his son who was still crouching at the foot of the grave, he hadn't moved from that spot in the past five minutes. "Percy, my boy." he started carefully, unsure of how to proceed.

The young man continued to look down.

Inwardly Poseidon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I thought we could have a little talk..." he paused and sighed once more, "...I know that haven't been the best parent what with me missing all those milestones you hit and," Poseidon glanced at the grave, a heavy weight weighing down on his heart, "And then Reyna's funeral and I am so sorry son." As a matter of fact, Poseidon couldn't recall ever meeting this Reyna woman which he now regretted because she was a big part of his son's life and he never knew her.

This was harder than he had originally anticipated. Poseidon crouched down and placed a hand on his son's shoulder who still did not move, only now his eyes were closed, hiding the pain in his glossy green orbs and sucking in the tears that wished to fall upon the earth.

"I wouldn't blame you if you chose not to talk to me ever again because I really haven't been a good father and I realise that now. I can't really blame you if you wish to have nothing to do with me, but I just want you to know how sorry I am." Poseidon sighed heavily, as he stood up. "I love you so much Percy and if you ever want to talk to me I will be-" Poseidon's eyes widened as he stumbled back due to the sudden weight that had just attached to him and he was genuinely shocked that it was his son who was now hugging him.

Watching from the side, Sally and Hylla smiled and Sally gave a nod to Poseidon when he looked at her hopefully as he smiled and wrapped his arms around his son, finally getting a chance to embrace his son for real, something he hadn't gotten the chance to do in so long. Poseidon longed to comfort his son and show him the love he deserved and now, he finally had the chance to do so.

"About time he started act like the father." Hylla huffed in feigned indignation. Sally nodded in agreement, though she couldn't deny the jealousy when she watched the two embrace each other.

Percy hugged his father tighter; the tears that had formed his already puffy red eyes rushed off the edge of his eye lids like a waterfall and ran down his face as a weak sob escaped his lips. When that happened, Poseidon inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, hugging his son tighter as if to absorb the pain and sorrow his son was experiencing. It had been so long since he actually hugged Percy like this and his heart split in two when he realised he could have been doing this all this time, but he let everything else come first instead of his son.

"It's okay dad. It's okay." Percy whispered back as tears fell from his eyes, hugging his dad tighter and Poseidon's breath hitched. He didn't know what he could have done to deserve such a kind son. Especially after he left him without much knowledge of his whereabouts and he couldn't help but let a tear fall from his eye as he embraced his son the way he should have when he found out about everything. He should have come running when his son needed him and he didn't.

"Percy, you know that you'll always be my son no matter what happens. You are always going to be my son." Poseidon whispered, his voice laced with guilt as he tightened his grip around Percy's frame. Percy glanced at his father and saw the guilt. There was no hiding the guilt that weighed down on those words like lead weights.

"Dad it's alright." Percy coaxed and gently broke from the embrace, "It's all in the past isn't it." he looked at his father who still looked guilty. Poseidon was about to open his mouth when he felt his phone vibrate and sighed. He couldn't deal with them now; he'd made it clear that he didn't wished to be disturbed.

"It's alright dad. You can take the call." Percy said with a small smile.

Again, what a star was Poseidon born under to deserve son like this. He was startled from his thought when his phone vibrated again with aching persistency; it was like having a hornet's nest in his pocket. Poseidon gave his son another hug and retreated a bit from the gravesite they had gathered at before he answered his phone and began demanding answers as to why he was being disturbed right now.

Thalia sighed, just taking a moment to think of just how many times had she passed this grave in the last year without giving it so much as a second glance as she walked to her mother's grave. Then again what sane person spent their free time with the dead? She sighed and read the placard under the picture.

_In Loving Memory of  
__**Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano  
**__May 14th, 1992 – __December 23rd, 2014  
A loving daughter, sister, girlfriend, friend  
and an incredible navy Strategist.  
She died far too young.  
She will be missed  
forever._

Forever was such a long time but could the love really be reciprocated if one of the people was no longer alive. You could send out so many times but never get any response. Anna looked to the side when she heard the rustle of material and now looked upon Percy who appeared to be his own world since he didn't respond to her touch as he was crouched before the grave again. Percy reached up and took Anna's hand in his as he stared at the grave stone.

"Forever &amp; Always Will I Love You," He murmured softly to himself as he brushed his fingers over the cold surface of the stone. He closed his eyes and found himself thinking of the lady time he ever said that to her when she was still alive.

* * *

_Percy sighed as he gazed upon the USS Midway once again, for the umpteenth time with a heavy heart once more. He couldn't believe that once again, he was here saying goodbye to Reyna. He knew that she loved her job on the ship just as much as she loved him and he couldn't get her to not go because that would basically be asking her to give up a piece of her soul._

_"Percy, please don't do this again." Reyna begged as Percy leaned into the back seat of Hylla's fiancé's SUV. Reyna was seated next to him in her uniform, looking as beautiful as ever. "You know I have no choice Percy. It's my job, please don't hate me because of it." Reyna begged but Percy stayed still, looking out the window at the view of the water, remaining completely silent as the waves washed against the bay. "Percy please, don't do this. Don't hate me because of my job."_

_Percy stayed where he was, not able to look at her because he was just hurting too much. Each time she left it felt like a piece of his soul was dying yet again and he hated it. He had let himself fall in love again and he always felt that she was choosing the navy over them. He couldn't stand watching her board the ship for weeks, sometimes months on end and he didn't know if he could do it anymore._

_"Alright Percy. It you are going to be a jerk then fine, I won't hold you back anymore. If you hate me going on the boat then maybe I should just leave if you can't handle me doing what I love." Reyna cried, Hylla watching from the rear view mirror with saddened eyes. "For the love of Olympus, please say something!" She begged. Breaking down which she rarely did._

_Reyna was always a strong person, never letting her emotions overwhelm her but this time she couldn't reign them in and Percy knew why but he still said nothing, his stubbornness getting the better of him and her hurting heart forcing down what he wanted to say._

_"If that's how it is then fine. I won't go. I will give it up Percy. I would give up everything for you because I love you." She cried, leaning back in her seat, looking at the roof of the car. "I would give up everything so I wouldn't lose you but it looks like I already have." Reyna whispered brokenly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I am sorry you hate me so much Percy because of what I love to do. It's my life, you know that but if there's one thing that won't ever change, it's my feelings for you. We always said; Forever and Always will we love each other."_

_Percy's breath hitched as he recalled the moment they made that promise to each other._

_"Well Perseus Jackson, forever and always will I love you." She whispered as she leaned over and pressed a kiss on Percy's cheek, lingering a little longer as her tear that streamed down her face landed on his cheek. "I will see you when I get back." Her voice was broken as if it were a final goodbye, like it seemed as though they were never going to get passed this and as she turned to jump out the car, Percy grabbed her hand, keeping her in._

_"Stay, please." He pleaded. His heart yearned for her to stay which he knew she wouldn't._

_"I can't. You know that." She replied, her voice laced with pain and sorrow._

_"Please Reyna, don't go again. I don't know how much longer I can handle you doing this. In the beginning it was alright but then the second I realized I loved you I couldn't handle it." Percy confessed, finally turning his head so he could face her, his eyes red and brimmed with tears, his eyes were glassy and filled with so much sadness it made Reyna's heart deplete. "Don't go." He begged as she embraced him, holding his face to her shoulder._

_"Can I make you a promise Percy?" She asked, Percy not moving but he listened closely. "This is it." She said surely and Percy's eyes widened as he pulled back, no longer were his senses embraced by the fresh salty air that always surrounded Reyna and stared at her with wide eyes._

_"What?" He whispered disbelievingly._

_"This is it. This is the last voyage I will ever go on. I swear it on the Styx Percy. There will be no more after this one but I have to go on this one so I can say good bye and then when I get back we can help you get graduated and find a nice house out in the country and I can get a job as a barista with you if I have to." She spoke out, a smile gracing her beautiful face as she stared into Percy's sea green eyes with her own which were swirling with so much love and happiness it had Percy no longer feeling sad, but guilty._

_"But it's what you love, Reyna. I can't let you give up what you love because of me. I will learn to deal with it but I couldn't live with myself if you hated me because I made you give up what you love." Percy answered, shaking his head muttering a string of no's repeatedly. "I couldn't live with myself." Reyna sighed cupping Percy's face and forcing her to look at him._

_"And I couldn't live with myself knowing that you hated me too." She whispered back, leaning her forehead against his. "I said I would give up everything for you, and I meant that Percy."You mean more to me than life itself and I am just as guilty because every time I go, I miss you more and more each time to the point where I try to sneak onto the main deck to try and use the phone to contact you."_

_Percy couldn't help but smile as he stared into Reyna's eyes. "Are you sure it's what you want Rey. It's up to you but it has to be what you want. I don't want to force you to give it up. Do you want to do it?" Reyna nodded once before she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his in a tender kiss before pulling away. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_Her smile grew ten-fold and so did Percy's. "Yes Percy." She whispered as he embraced her, enjoying the warm and fuzzy feeling he got in his belly, unable to stop breathing in the salty scent, enjoying the hint of blueberry that surrounded her. The fog horn blared loudly and Reyna sighed, pulling away. "It's time to go." She spoke sadly as Percy sighed, releasing her before he opened his door and climbed out the vehicle and heading round to Reyna's side and opened the door._

_Reyna took his hand and climbed out the car, Percy grabbing her duffle bag as Reyna said goodbye to her sister and went and said goodbye to her parents as well who had followed them to the dock and Percy sighed as he led Reyna to the boarding ramp. Reyna saluted her captain her stood right in front of the boarding platform, a thin line on his face._

_Reyna turned to Percy and sighed, embracing him once more, breathing in his salty fresh before she pulled away and took her duffle bag from his, confidently shouldering it like she always did as she placed on her camouflage cap, a sad smile on her face. "See you on Christmas Percy." She said confidently before she started ascending the platform but Percy had one more thing to say._

_"Reyna!" He shouted confidently and Reyna stopped, almost out of Percy's view as she turned to look at him._

_"Yeah Percy."_

_He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face, "Forever and always will I love you sailor." At that Reyna smiled at Percy._

_"Forever and always will I love you too." She called back, giving a final salute to him before she disappeared onto the ship. Percy smiled as he tucked his hands in his pockets, and turned on his heel before heading back to the car, but little did he know that that would be the last time he would ever see her or hear her voice ever again._

* * *

Percy choked out a sob as he fell to his knees before the grave, releasing Anna's hand as he gazed up at the sky as the tears poured from his eyes and he just let them fall, didn't bother wiping them away. It had been so long since he had let himself go, since he had actually cried over Reyna and now he was going to finally let her go but for the first time, he was going to get what he wanted to say off of his chest.

"Why, why did you leave me?" He sobbed. "You said forever and always and yet you left me." He couldn't stop his trembling lip. He felt someone's arms around him as the ring box he had in his hand fell to the ground and he wrapped his arms around the frame that held him tenderly his chin resting against the person's shoulder as he sobbed. "Why did she have to leave?" He sobbed brokenly as he gripped the person tighter in his embrace, inhaling the all too familiar scent of lemons and vanilla.

Anna just held him, not caring about anything else, not even the rain. The only thing that mattered was omforting Percy and just holding him. "I don't know why she had to leave Percy? I don't know why she had to leave, I wish I did so I could tell you but I don't." Anna whispered as Percy gripped her tighter, as his he were trying to make sure that she didn't leave him. "I know it's not fair Percy, I know it's not fair but we don't control what happens."

"I know." Percy sobbed, only breaking further. "I never even got to tell her goodbye and I don't want to say goodbye because I don't want to forget her." Percy pleaded, shaking his head, his sobs growing louder the more he shook his head in defiance. "Please don't let me forget her." Anna felt like a piece of her heart was slowly dying, she hated seeing someone experience such unimaginable pain. After everything he had told her, it just seemed to keep piling up.

She didn't know how much more she could take before the guilt consumed her permanently, cause the longer she was with him, lying to him as she continued to learn more about him, the guiltier her conscious got, and the harder it got for her to want to tell him the truth. Would this lie go on forever? Would she keep lying to him until the day she was laid to rest in the earth?

Anna sighed, only continuing what she was doing, still maintaining a steady rhythm as she rubbed gentle soothing circles against his back, and running her hand gently through his silky, raven hair like her father did when she was upset. She sighed as she pulled away, leaning back on her heels as she cupped Percy's face in her hands, her heart deflating when she saw his red, tear stained eyes with a never ending stream of tears falling from his dull and sorrow filled green eyes that seemed to have lost their lively sparkle.

"Percy, just because we have to say goodbye sometimes doesn't mean we are going to forget them. Percy, you aren't going to forget her, trust me. You are not like that so you wouldn't be able to forget her even if you tried." Anna felt a glimmer of hope when she saw his lip twitch a little. "She will always be a part of you Percy, you loved her and she loved you. You can't ever rid yourself of that but she wouldn't want you to keep hurting. She would want you to live, not for her but for yourself because she loved you."

Percy didn't say anything but Anna's heart couldn't help but start re-inflating itself when she saw the sad smile on his face as she wiped away the remnants of Percy's tears with her thumb, and sighed when Percy leaned his forehead against hers.

"That's why you are the Wise Girl." He whispered, a hint of playfulness in his voice as Anna smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Anna." He whispered gratefully as he pulled away and climbed back up to his feet, dusting the grass off of his black trousers before he offered Anna his hand and helped her to her feet. Percy crouched down and picked up the ring box that contained his grandmother's ring she left him as his hand traced over the picture of Reyna that was on the stone.

He breathed in as he twirled the ring box in his hand.

"Reyna, I know it's only been a year now but not a day has gone by that I haven't found myself missing you." Anna smiled, feeling no jealousy towards the dead girl that lay beneath their feet. She wasn't jealous of Percy's love for Reyna, a rare thing she felt it was. She was with Percy for only a short while compared to the time that Reyna was part of Percy's life.

"I love you so much, I still do and no matter what Reyna, I will always love you with every ounce of my being." He confessed, opening the ring box and pulling out the ring and looking at it with a heavy heart. "I still remember what we were and what we could have been and this ring was the next step forward and I want you to have it Reyna." Percy pressed the ring into the ground and pushed it down, to the point where it couldn't be seen before he closed the ring box.

Thalia stepped forward and handed Percy the roses that Sally had given her and he placed them in the vase before he dug in his inner blazer pocket and pulled out his wallet. Percy opened it and pulled out a picture, staring at it for a moment a moment before he placed the picture against the vase. It was a picture of Percy and Reyna at his first graduation, a day he remembered forever because it was the day he realized he loved her.

"I won't ever forget that day because it is one of the greatest days of my life Reyna. I won't ever forget you or our time together ever; I swear it on the Styx." He promised, his voice strong, no longer hoarse or broken, even if a single tear ran from his eye, as he placed the photo next to the vase. He didn't notice the tear as he stood up, smiling sadly at the grave. "Forever and always will I love you." He spoke as Anna took his hand in his, smiling with him. Thalia smiled as the two turned to everyone who was now waiting for him to finish.

"Babe, can I give them their Piragua now cause my hands are freezing right now and they are starting to melt." Peter complained childishly and Hylla rolled her eyes.

"Please remind me why I married him?" Hylla begged playfully as Peter pouted and placed a kiss against her cheek as everyone else snickered at his antics to make the mood less tense and depressing which Percy really appreciated.

"It's because you love me as much as I love you." He reminded her as she smiled.

"I brought my sister's favourite Puerto Rican dessert. I didn't know what flavour you would have wanted Anna so I bought a variety because me and Peter like all the flavours." Anna was instantly intrigued by this new treat.

"What flavours do you have?" Anna inquired curiously as she looked at the colourful array of treats.

"We have China, Frambuesa, Fresa, Limón, Parcha and Tamarindo." Hylla listed off of her finger, counting off a total of six different flavours. Percy sighed.

"Hylla, it's not like she speaks fluent Spanish for-"

"I would love to have the red raspberry please." Anna interrupted Percy whose eyes were wide in disbelief as she accepted the shaved ice dessert with red raspberry syrup. She looked from Percy to Hylla who looked as equally shocked as Percy. "What?"

"How did you know what the flavours were?" Hylla asked suspiciously.

"In university I studied Puerto Rican culture in order to understand their architectural structure and I visited there as a part of my final presentation before I graduated and I learnt a little of the language including all the flavours for Piragua considering it is a little similar to snow cones which I adore." Anna rambled as she dug her spoon into the pyramid and sighed as the fresh flavour erupted into a symphony of flavour on her tongue. "So Percy, do you want the orange, lemon, strawberry, passion fruit or tamarind flavour syrup on your shaved ice." Anna spoke with a pleased look on her face.

Percy came out of his shocked trance for a moment and gladly took the lemon flavoured Piragua and ate some of it. "Damn, I think that is so cool you know Spanish and Poseidon's underpants this is good." Percy mumbled as he ate another mouthful of his Piragua. "How come you never told me that you speak Spanish?" Percy complained with a pout as he ate another bite of his sweet/sour treat.

"You never asked, besides, I don't like talking about it much." Anna confessed. In actual fact, Anna learnt the language when she was on her last world tour when she held her second to last concert in Puerto Rico but it's not like she was going to tell them that.

Hylla was speaking with Anna and Thalia and her husband and Poseidon had arrived with Sally and were all paying their respects to Reyna whilst Percy remained focused on the Willow tree, he felt that there was someone watching them and he smiled as he felt an odd sensation in the air, it was more peaceful, like there was no longer a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Percy smiled as he joined his group, joining them in as he listened to them pay their dues to Reyna who had each touched their souls in one way or another and they would always remember her. Finally, Percy felt better than he had in a long and he now knew that he could never forget Reyna because no matter what, she was always a part of him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He was ready for a fresh start and he was going to start it now.

* * *

**Thanks a lot guys for reading this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Big round of applause to my awesome pal and new beta _bookloverforevah18_ for helping get this chapter done. Hope you all have a fabulous day and if any of you havent read The Sword of Summer you had better read it cause that was one of the most awesome birthday presents i have ever gotten. Also, anyone else hear about Uncle Rick's new series, The Trials of Apollo, i am like so psyched cause we finally get answers. CALEO'S COMING BACK BABY AND SOLANGELO IS REVEALED AND WE SEE ALL OF OUR FAV CHARACTERS AGAIN, AWESOME!**

**Peace out for now my Fictioneers**

**~Michaela~**


	15. Trying to Avoid a Christmas Eve Disaster

Chapter Fifteen: Trying to Avoid a Christmas Eve Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_No songs in this chapter_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey dudes, I'm back with the next update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, just want to thank my awesome pal and super awesome beta **_bookloverforevah18_** for getting this chapter in tip top shape. If there are any mistakes in the chapter, that's on me cause I may have missed some, I am disoriented due to the fact that i am suffering from a concussion. The A/N at the bottom will explain what i mean. Love you all, and enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Percy hadn't felt this nervous in his entire life. Today was Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas which meant that it was his father's Christmas Eve Dinner. At this time of year, it was always tense for him whenever he went near his father and not so nice step mother. But what made this year worse, was that the three brothers were meeting each other after nearly twenty years. They had separated along with their families.

At the time, Percy didn't know why Thalia or Bianca had to leave; why they were with him one day and then gone, never to come back but since Thalia told him why, he had been on edge. He liked Thalia's mom, he may have only met her a handful of times, that he could remember from when he was that young, but each time, Beryl Grace was there, smiling at her, loving every single one of them.

She was a light in Thalia's life and when Thalia told Percy about her death, he saw the light in her eyes die. But he was more nervous because he was about to meet his family, a new family and it was rattling his nerves because the tension, not just between his mother and step mother but his father and uncles now were going to make this evening very interesting.

Percy had just arrived outside Annabeth's house, deciding to go fairly formal/casual with a pair of brand new denim jeans, a form fitting regular royal blue t-shirt, and a black blazer on top that hugged his muscles perfectly. His hair was as unruly as usual, looking like it hadn't been combed out.

Tucked neatly inside Percy's left hand side blazer pocket was his gift for Anna. He remembered how she always said she was rather jealous of the necklace that Percy and Thalia wore around their necks and decided it was time to duct off his old camp skills and make one too. He made her one with a few beads that he made and painted himself. Percy will admit that he was rusty but overall it turned out exactly how he wanted it to.

Percy had made her four beads because he made a fourth for himself so that they would match. On Annabeth's necklace, he had made two identical beads to the beads with both his and Thalia's initials on it, he made three with Anna's initials on it, one for her, one for Thalia and one for himself and the fourth one had a little image of a Styrofoam cup, symbolising where they met.

He was very proud of it, yes it was simple but Anna always said she preferred gifts that came from the heart so he spoke to his dad and got this small piece of coral and made it a central pendant on the necklace which honestly made it look good. He quickly tucked it back in his pocket before he dashed and grabbed his keys and dashed for his car.

In all honesty as Percy drove to Thalia's house (which she had given him directions to), he did a mental count of how many people were going to be present at this dinner. Grover and Juniper were away with Juniper's family for Christmas, and Thalia told him that Nico would be up in Connecticut with his dad. Overall, there would be fifteen guests tonight, but out of that fifteen, there were many people would be nervous.

Percy had learned the history of his family only a short time ago from Thalia, and Percy was highly nervous. His dad hadn't seen his brothers in almost twenty years, and with the history, there was bound to be war beyond the extremes. It might just turn out to be world war III, and Percy was worried about his mom being in the presence of his step mother, Amphitrite. Those two hated each other and would throw the other into Tartarus any chance they got.

Percy had to shake those nerves as he saw that he was finally approaching Thalia's house and tentatively pressed the button of the buzzer to indicate that he had arrived as a static sound travelled out the speaker before an unfamiliar voice spoke up. _"Grace Residence. Jason speaking."_

"Hey Jason, this is Percy. Your cousin." Percy spoke unsurely. In all honesty, if he knew what to say, he would have sounded more confident and not like someone who knew jack shit about himself. There was mumbling in the background before a familiar voice came to the phone.

"_What is my nickname for my cousin."_ Thalia demanded, and Percy groaned. _Not this again. _Percy thought as he groaned out loud. He didn't have a choice. He had to do it, no matter how much he hated it.

* * *

"_This is Kelp Head, a.k.a Kelpy Lady Grace." _Percy spoke dejectedly. Thalia snickered and Anna tried her best to suppress the insistent snickers that tried to escape her lips as her cheeks flushed with effort. Thalia was flat out laughing her head off, only laughing harder the more Percy muttered curses through the line. _"Oh for crying out loud, Pinecone face, if you do not let me in, I will tell Anna about the time you had an accident-"_

Thalia slammed the phone down as quick as possible, not wanting Percy to speak any further. She had completely forgotten about the amount of dirt that Percy had on her, to say it is embarrassing is a rather large understatement. That event that Percy nearly brought up was one of the most humiliating moments of her life. She pressed the button that allowed the gate to open as she stormed off to her room with Jason hot on her tail.

It was awkward telling and explaining to Jason that Anna Olympia was really Annabeth in disguise but Jason promised he wouldn't tell, mainly because he didn't know Percy at all really so Percy wouldn't trust him enough if he told Percy the truth. Anna found herself able to breathe easier when Jason agreed to keep the secret, even if he did find it wrong and unjust but he promised he would take it to his grave if Anna never told Percy the truth.

It was nice to know that neither of the Grace's had any faith in her when it came to telling Percy the truth, like that was a confidence booster to Annabeth as she went to the bathroom one last time to make sure everything looked spot on with her disguise. As she gazed in the mirror she made sure than none of her blonde curls were showing as she put in her electric blue contacts, blinking a few times until her eyes were finally used to them.

Percy had told her that this was a somewhat fancy dinner so she had gone little casual, little classy with the dress she was wearing. Along with her simple and plain royal blue ballet shoe flat, she was dressed in a knee length royal blue chiffon dress, it was simple with its loose and open shirt the was fun to twirl around in with short sleeves that hung loosely off her shoulders and across her chest was a short none exposing v-neck which was formed by fabric crossing over one another to give off the appearance that she was wearing a wrap which she wasn't.

The fabric hugged her top half, perfectly moulding comfortably to her curvy body, as the skirt flared out and hung loosely around her legs off her hips. In truth Annabeth never really liked her frame cause she had to squeeze into her jeans a lot of the time but no matter how much she hated her body, Percy said she was perfect just the way she was and she didn't need to change anything.

That was one of the most heartfelt comments Annabeth had ever heard in her life, Percy just kept better and better each moment she was with him, he adored things about her that she particularly hated, like how he liked the dimples in her back at the bottom of her spin and seemed to enjoy prodding them endlessly to elicit a giggle and a smile from her. He always made her smile after she had had an awful day at work, just being the adorable Seaweed Brain he was.

She wondered how his two ex's before Reyna never saw this wonderful guy he was. They had their own agendas and failed to see this incredibly perfect guy standing before them. Percy treated Annabeth better than Luke ever did. He treated her like she was royalty, spoiling her rotten with cheesy comments, kisses and giggles and games that brought back the life to her.

She just hoped she could tell him the truth soon, before she lost him. if she didn't hurry up, she could end up hurting him and losing him for good.

Annabeth sighed and put on her Anna face, a gentle smile of greeting as she rushed down the stairs of the Grace's house and wrenched open the door in excitement and there stood the most incredible guy in the world, looking so handsome and perfect in his casual clothing. When he looked up and met her gaze, his goofy lop sided grin appeared as he reached out and embraced Annabeth and swung her round, you'd think that they haven't seen each other for an eternity but it had only been a day.

Percy swung Anna over his shoulder and carried her into the house as she giggled and playfully threatened Percy to put her down or else. "Thalia, help me please!" Anna pleaded with her best friend who stood dressed in a pair of non ripped denim jeans and just for fun to go with her newly acquitted punk style, she had a custom death to Santa shirt made just for Christmas. Anna couldn't complain, Thalia threatened murder if she had to wear a Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer sweater again this year.

Thalia just watched in amusement as her Kelp Head of a cousin trotted around the room with Anna hanging over his shoulder, an playful glare as she gently hit her fist against his back and without even knowing found his weak point. She had hit him directly on the small of his back where he jumped and lost his footing and fell right to the floor in a heap.

Anna squealed as they fell, Percy landing with a thud but putting his body below Anna's to make sure as she landed on his chest, winding him slightly as a weak laugh escaped his lips as Anna leaned up on her hands and stared right down at Percy's face, his puffy red cheeks, his quick breaths, the amused smile on his feet. "Awesome!" Thalia cheered as she rushed forward and helped Anna to her feet as Percy lay on the floor.

"Percy are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Anna asked worriedly as she hunched over and looked down at Percy who was shaking his head yet he was smiling.

"Did Thalia tell you about it?" Percy asked as he looked up into Anna's eyes.

"Tell me about what?" Anna spoke in a confused tone as she looked at Thalia who was grinning like a fool.

"Kelpy means his Achilles Heel." Thalia answered, the amusement in her eyes never vanishing. "I discovered it when we were children, knocking him on the small of his back makes him drop like a sack of potatoes but it has to be a very precise hit cause he is practically invincible everywhere else. I don't even think he is ticklish, which is practically impossible cause I remember him always being so ticklish." Thalia mused as Percy sat up, a smile still on his face.

"Nice aim Anna. I haven't been taken down in a very long time, and it most certainly feels weird being the one on the ground." Percy thought aloud as he rubbed the small of his back a little Anna smiled and offered Percy her hand which he happily took as he climbed to his feet. "Seriously, nice aim, even if you didn't know about it, you still had brilliant aim cause unless you know exactly where to hit, it is very hard to hit it cause no one ever notices it.

"Thanks for the info, maybe I finally have the upper hand when it comes to what we eat, or watch on television when I am visiting." Anna spoke in a very pleased tone as she pressed her palms against Percy's chest, smiling at the feeling of Percy's heart beating beneath her hand as Percy arms wrapped around her, him smiling down at Anna.

"You already have an upper hand, wanna know what it is?" Percy whispered in a husky and rich voice as his hand reached up under Anna's chin, watching her with amusement a he raised her chin so he could see her eyes more as Anna's hands found the lapels of Percy's jacket and she leaned up on her toes, their lips only a few centimetres away from each other.

"Can I guess." Anna asked playfully in an unsure voice just for Percy's amusement cause she knew he just wanted to kiss her but she loved their little role playing games with their harmless flirting. Percy grinned as Anna leaned forward and sealed their lips together, revelling in the mind numbing and giddy feeling she got every time they kissed and it was what made her never want to stop kissing him.

Sadly they had to separate when a person cleared their throat and both looked towards Thalia where a tall broad shouldered young man stood with identical piercing electric blue eyes, a strong powerful jaw upon which a smile stood out, with a small scar on the left hand side of his top lip from the time Percy remembered so clearly.

Jason Grace was playful and full of life as he bulldozed his way into Percy's life when he met Thalia, he really hit the terrible twos big time when he tried to eat a stapler and ended up stapling himself. Jason approached Percy and offered out his hand which Percy happily took, "It's been a long time Percy."

"Indeed it has been. You've grown up since I last saw you." Percy laughed playfully.

"Me, it's you whose grown up Mr. I'm Gonna Be A Scientist." Jason remarked with a playful smile as he and Percy shared a bro-hug.

"And I hear you are in a big time successful band, I watched you play your first gig with Anna at the Rodeo Bar." Percy informed, proud of his cousin. Jason, even if he was only four when his mother died, always tried to be the best and losing his mom was confusing for him. Percy had been greatly informed by Thalia of their dear step mother who always favoured Jason but was still a downright bitch, always loving her other children she had before she met Zeus more.

"Well, now that introductions are over, I believe that you are supposed to be taking us to Uncle P's house." Thalia announced with a trio of claps, bring Percy out of his thoughts as he nodded but a thought occurred to him.

"Before we go, I have to give you guys your gifts." Percy informed as he reached into his side pocket and pulled out a small ring sized box and tossed it to Thalia and then took out the necklace from his breast pocket and handed the box to Anna. "It isn't much, but I thought it was kind of fitting."

Thalia's face lit up when she saw the new bead Percy had made for her, he had always been very good at making them when they were younger and Anna literally attacked him with kisses before she asked him to help her put the necklace on. "I love it Percy, thank you so much." Anna gushed as she examined the necklace around her neck.

"Sorry Jason, I didn't know what you liked so I just made you a necklace as well, with a bead of your own." Percy announced as he pulled the string necklace out of his back pocket, Jason unfortunately didn't see it and it hit his forehead and fell into his hands. "Dude, you okay."

"Yeah, I'm just short sighted. I forgot to put on my glasses." Jason spoke coolly as he picked up a pair of thin squared framed glasses and put them on. Truth betold, Jason looked pretty good with them on. "Now we can go. I wonder if Uncle P's house is smaller than dad's."

Percy smirked.

* * *

When Percy pulled up in front of the large golden gate, both sides with large green tridents standing out on it as Percy conversed with the property guard who was on duty, Thalia and Jason and Anna's jaws dropped simultaneously as they looked from side to side at the tall wall that seemed to run for miles. "I thought Percy said that this was a house, not an estate." Thalia whispered to Anna who nodded in agreement.

The moment the gate opened, Anna was already amazed by the beautiful road, with fairy lights, and trimmed pot plants in the shape of tridents and green grass bordered both sides of the road. "Thank you Argus. I will remind my father about that raise." Percy spoke to the guard who nodded at Percy before Percy sat back comfortably in his seat and drove through the gate.

"Sweet mother of god, this place is beautiful." Thalia busted out the further they drover. "Percy, you never told us that this was an estate." Percy had a slightly smug smile on his face.

"I had my reason, I thought it would be more fun to see you reactions but you haven't even seen the best part. Anna, go in the cubby hole and pull out the paper on the very top for me." Percy asked politely and Anna did as she was asked and pulled out the paper Percy wanted and when she opened it, her eyes went wide.

"Thalia, there is a map of this estate. Have a look." Anna squeaked as she handed it back Thalia and Jason's whose eyes practically bugged out when they saw the map.

"You'd think with this map that we would be driving through George Lucas's ranch." Thalia chocked out when she saw on the map that there was a private landing strip, a helipad, a stable, a horse trail that went around the entire estate, a gold course, a swimming pool the size of three Olympic swimming pools which was ridiculous, a salt water lagoon that had been built onto the estate, and don't even get started on the garden that surrounded the house.

"Thalia, I think you might want to look up at this." Anna whispered as she looked before her. Thalia dropped the map when she looked up, she looked like a comical cartoon character with her jaw practically in her lap, her eyes bugging out to the size of dinner plates, Jason wasn't any better as they stared at the mansion, not house but mansion before them.

Anna was floored by the architectural design, a mix of Greek and roman architecture that was moulded together into one so perfectly without a hitch. The place from the outside looked like a three story building with a large stairway up to the heaven that was the interior. If the outside was this beautiful, then only one could imagine what the interior would look like.

Everyone noticed the multiple vehicles that were already in the driveway as Percy parked his car, noticing Paul's silver Prius that was parked in front of them. "Alright guys, time for a little lesson. Rule one, don't use foul language around my step mother, she will not hesitant to grab your tongue and make you bite it. Trust me, I know, I made the mistake of swearing last year when Triton got on my nerves."

Anna cringed, she could only imagine what this woman was like. Thalia had told her what little she remembered of Percy's step mother, considering she was already married to Poseidon when Percy was born.

"Number two, do not bring up any story concerning me with her cause she will throw a hissy fit and start shrieking at my father for being unfaithful. Number three; do not ask her anything when you hear the name Rhode. A very tragic story that is still a sore topic for the both of them." Now Anna was curious.

"Anything else."

"Yeah, if you mention peanut butter, you'd better have some because if Tyson hears you say it, he will beg for it like no tomorrow and if you say you don't have, you will make the poor tyke cry."

"Percy,who is Tyson?" Thalia asked and Percy sighed.

"It's better you meet him first before I explain, it's a long story." Everyone nodded as Percy hopped out his side of the vehicle and went to Anna's side, before opening the door for her. As Anna and Percy walked hand in hand up the stair towards the entrance with Thalia and Jason following up the rear, the second they were entering the door, a shriek of delight erupted out of nowhere.

"BROTHER!"

The instant the loud cry of delight interrupted the silence, something collided with Percy's body, cause him to grunt as he landed on the floor with a thud; in his lap was a little boy practically hugging the life out of him, speaking incoherent sentences due to his overexcitement and utter delight to see Percy. "Everyone, this is Tyson." Percy introduced, his voice strained from the lack of oxygen due to the little boy's vice grip. "Okay Tyson, you can let go of me now."

"Tyson Alexander Olympia, release that sea spawn at once." A firm, stern voice spoke up and when everyone looked up, they came face to face with an identical Percy look alike, except his eyes were darker, and filled with annoyance. Thalia was fuming at that name that Triton had referred to Percy as. It was Amphitrite, his mother that taught him that phrase.

"Triton, don't be such a damn stick in the mud." Percy announced when the little boy released him so he could stand up before Percy reached down and picked up the child, looking at Anna, Thalia and Jason with big curious brown eyes and a head of messy brown hair, similar to Percy's naturally messy hair that couldn't seem to ever be tamed no matter how many times he combed it. "He is allowed to be happy to see me so don't get your panties in a twist."

"Whatever." The man no known as Triton looked at the others, his eyebrows scrunched. "Thalia Grace, been a few years, I see you are still a little rebel. Mother won't be pleased about your lack of formality and class." Triton remarked snidely, his nose rose into the air in annoyance. "Punk Brat."

Thalia was fuming, she remembered Triton and she never liking him. "You can kiss my ass you pompous-ass ninny. Like I give a damn about your mother and her class. I never liked her before, my opinion of her has never changed." Thalia bit back, Triton's eyes narrowing at Thalia as they threw glares back and forth until Triton shifted his gaze on to Jason.

"The stapler eater, I remember that. Still laugh about it today." Triton thought aloud and Jason narrowed his eyes, a dark glare coming from his eyes that seemed like violent storms of electricity now. It was very wise of Jason to keep his mouth shut as Triton shifted his gaze to Anna who was watching him cautiously. "So this is the next blind snail to fall for your idiocy and childish behaviour. Why don't you ditch this barnacle and come with a real man."

Anna was about to bite back when Percy stepped in front of Triton his green eyes a blazing. "Look here Triton, you can insult me all you want, but don't you dare insult my girlfriend or my family. I could kick your ass right now if I wanted to but it is the Christmas eve and I promised not to fight with you, so can we agree not to insult each other for just one night then we can go back to hating each other's guts to our hearts content. It's a big night for dad considering he is trying to reconcile with his family so can you be nice to everyone for just one night." Percy pleaded.

"Fine. A truce for one night. It's the one night you get to spend time with father anyway, so fine. If you will excuse me I have to go and find mother, she wished me to inform her when you arrived." Triton gave a final glance at Anna and winked at her to which Anna did nothing, her face calm as she raised her hand and pleasantly gave him the middle finger with a sweet and innocent smile on her face. Triton left in a huff as Percy turned to them.

"Yeah, so now that that's over, I want to introduce everyone to my awesome little bro Tyson." Tyson was so adorably shy as he hid his face in Percy's neck when Anna waved at him. "Is someone being a little shy today huh." Percy asked in a playful voice as his hand tickled Tyson's side, causing him to giggle. Anna was amazed at how brotherly Percy was being to Tyson and found herself wondering why Percy never mentioned he had another brother.

"Wanna go play Percy." Tyson asked with a pout, his eyes sparkling and pleading for Percy to come play. "Pwease!" Tyson sing songed, Anna gushing at how cute this little boy who looked nothing like Percy was being.

"Not right now bud. I have to go and say hello to everyone but I promise you I will play with you as soon as I am done. Okay." Percy asked and Tyson looked thoroughly disappointed. "Tell you what, why don't you go and bug Amy, I am sure she has some peanut butter for you." When Percy mentioned PB, Tyson's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he wiggled free and yelled out "Peanut butter," like a battle cry as he ran off.

"Percy, why didn't you tell us we had a little cousin?" Thalia demanded authoritatively, wanting answers.

"Because he isn't my little brother Thalia. He is our nephew." Percy answered, his gaze cast off in the opposite direction. "When I was still very little, I think I was about three going on four when Amphitrite got pregnant again with my half sister, Rhode. About almost five years ago, Rhode got pregnant, and her due day was shortly after her sixteenth birthday when she and her boyfriend were involved in a tragic accident, they were hit by a drunk driver. Neither of the two made it, they were barely able to save Tyson due to the trauma."

Anna felt her heart clench, now she understood the tragedy, it just kept pilling on top of itself.

"My father and Amphitrite have been raising him since he was born, but Amphitrite is bitter about Rhode getting pregnant, and takes out her anger on Tyson and Triton doesn't like him cause he believes that Tyson was the reason his sister died. When the paramedics arrived, Rhode was barely hanging on but that wasn't the sad part." Percy's eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Percy, what happened?" Anna whispered as she took Percy's hand in hers.

"When the paramedics got there, they found her boyfriend dead, but he had thrown his body over hers to protect her and shield their baby. Rhode was alive, but barely; she begged them to save her baby, to forget about her and just save her little boy." Thalia actually had tears in her eyes the further into the story Percy went on. "The technicians had no other choice, she was in labour, and was forced to give birth there and she got to hold Tyson's hand once before she died."

Anna hugged Percy reassuringly, calming him down as the tears welled up in their eyes.

"Tyson absolutely adores my mom and me, and dad tries to be there for him but Tyson knows the chef and baby sitters better than him." Percy pulled away, finally seeming to have gained composure of himself. "Sorry, it's just the little guy has really wormed his way into my heart and I absolutely love him. he doesn't deserve the treatment he gets."

"Don't worry Percy, he has you and that is what makes him happy." A mystery voice spoke out and Percy turned round and smiled at the familiar face of his other cousin. "Hello Perce." The curly black haired woman with a warm and pleasant smile, her rich and deep brown eyes filled with a familiar warmth Percy remembered as a child. "Lightning Bug, look at you. Still the same old daughter of Zeus I remember as a child."

"Bia." Thalia answered excitedly as she rushed forward and embraced her cousin. Percy smiled and pulled Jason along to introduce him to his other cousin who he obviously hadn't met yet cause he had no idea who it was. "I told you not to call me that by the way." Thalia threatened playfully as the two pulled away and Thalia ushered. "Still the same as always Bianca Di Angelo."

Bianca smiled and shook her head. "Not Bianca Di Angelo. Soon to be Bianca Solace." Bianca squeaked as she raised her left hand to show off the sparkling diamond ring that rested upon her fourth finger. Anna paled when she heard the surname. Was it possible that Apollo had a son, he never mentioned having one. "Sadly, Will couldn't be hear tonight, although I thought you may have heard of him from his father considering you work for him."

"Apollo was never open about his personal life. I did know he had a son, but he never spoke about him, said that they had a fight about his son's career path and that his son left and never spoke to him again." Thalia explained, Anna's face returning back to normal although she was very worried now.

Bianca was about to answer when a loud thunderous clap was heard, followed by a loud wailing and then a loud screaming match between two women. Percy's eyes widened and raced off in a flash, everyone following after him and they entered a large dining room where Sally, Percy's mom was standing protectively in front of Tyson who was clutching his cheek, tears pouring from his eyes with Sally glaring at none other than Amphitrite Olympia, Percy's fabled step mother.

The whole room was filled with guests watching this heated argument.

"This is not your concern you whore." Amphitrite shouted at Sally, her voice vicious and filled with rage. "He is my grandson not yours."

"Don't you dare speak to my wife that way." Paul shouted, standing by Sally's side, no longer was he his usual carefree self but was annoyed and ready to fight for blood. "He may be your grandson but that does not give you the right to slap a child. He is still little, he doesn't understand so why don't you back off before I make you."

"Back down Paul. This is my wife." Poseidon spoke out, standing next to his wife's side. "He is our child not yours and we will raise him how we choose."

"So you are going to raise your grandson. That's so noble considering you never give a damn about Percy." Sally shouted back. "You are more than happy to raise your grandson and yet you can't be bothered to even call Percy because of this bitch you call a wife."

"Please, like he would ever care for that sea spawn. He was nothing but a mistake that should have never been brought into this world." Amphitrite shouted back.

"For once I agree with Amphitrite." A new voice shouted, a man with black locks and raging electric blue eyes. "If not for that boy my wife would still be alive and my family wouldn't hate me for taking them away after my own brother who was drunk off his block killed my wife."

"Father, that wasn't Percy's fault. He was a child, he didn't know. None of us did." Thalia shouted back as she marched to her father, practically seething. "You made the mistake of marrying that tramp Hera and ruining our lives."

"It was your uncle's fault that your mother is dead all because of that boy!" yelled Zeus Grace who pointed at Percy. The fight just kept building on, no matter how hard Percy tried to stop the arguments, they kept escalating. Everyone was fighting with everyone and it was all because of Percy. He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't take everyone fighting because of him.

Percy tried his best to contain the hurt, to contain the rage but he couldn't take it anymore. "ENOUGH!" Percy bellowed, the loudness of his voice trumping everyone's yelling voices effortlessly as it echoed, everyone going silent as they turned to Percy, Anna watching Percy with a heavy heart. She saw the pain in his eyes, the tears. Percy had snapped and he was gonna let it all out.

"You are all a bunch of idiots. Stop blaming each other because there is only one person who cause all of your unhappiness." Percy began, everyone watching him as the tears finally fell. "The only reason your lives are all so screwed up is because of me. I am the reason that everything has happened." Percy spoke, his voice cracking.

"Percy..." Sally began, the fact of seeing her son hurting like this was hurting her. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is mom." Percy called back, his mom stopping in her tracks. "If I hadn't been born, dad wouldn't have a problematic marriage. If I hadn't been born, he wouldn't have gotten drunk that day and taken Thalia's mom's life and left Uncle Hades in a hospital for god knows how long. Dad wouldn't have been in the hospital either. I have suffered through all this guilt for years."

"You boy know nothing of what suffering is." Zeus bit back, and that was Percy's end game.

"Dad..." Thalia tried to stop her father but it was too late.

"Know nothing of what suffering is. Sorry to inform you Uncle Zeus but since the day I could remember, I was abused by my previous step father, beaten till I was nearly dead. I had to watch my own mother be beat for years when she tried to protect me." Percy shouted as he pulled his shirt up, revealing the very crescent shaped scar that haunted his dreams, everyone who knew didn't gasp with the rest. "This I received the day he almost killed me, five years ago. Along with that, I have suffered more heart break that you will ever know." Percy answered back, walking straight towards Zeus and staring him down as he shirt hung down, no longer tucked in.

"Really. I don't hear of you losing the one you love to death."

"I have. You heard of the explosion that happened on the USS Midway Aircraft Carrier." Zeus looked at Percy with a confused expression but nodded. It had been broadcast on the news. "You remember the name Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano."

"Yes, what difference does it make?"

"She was my girlfriend of three years, the love of my life and she died on board that very ship. You think you have suffered, you don't know what I have been through my entire life. I have been living in Tartarus for twenty-years." Percy spat. "You blame my father for what happened, he blames himself too but he wasn't the route cause, no that was all me."

"Percy..." Poseidon whispered as he tried to approach his son and placed a hand on his shoulder but Percy flinched, backing away.

"You don't know what its been like to know that since you were four years old that you were the reason why your family hated each other, that you were the reason that someone died and a family separated. To know that you could never be loved because all you were was unwanted by everyone around. You have no idea what it was like to have my cousins, the only other family I had who were always trying to protect you ripped out of your life because of you, because you were a mistake that was never meant to have happened." Percy's voice was broken, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Percy, you weren't a mistake." Sally pressed, trying to convince her son otherwise but Percy shook his head.

"That's all I am. A mistake. All I do is hurt everyone around me. You guys were all lucky because at least you had a father, especially you Triton. You were lucky to have a father who would always be there for you, I didn't have that privilege until I was sixteen but even after then, I never had a real father." Triton actually looked guilty for the first time in his life. "Amphitrite, I know I am nothing but a sea spawn to you but my father loves you, can you imagine how hard it must have been to leave his son, but he did it because he loves you."

"How would you know it was difficult for him brat." Amphitrite spat bitterly, her rage flickering as she gazed into Percy's tear filled eyes.

"How would you have felt if you had been forced to stay away from Triton, or Rhode, only able to send them letters, never being able to actually see them for sixteen years of their lives, never being able to watch them grow up." Amphitrite was taken aback by Percy's statement as he rage dissipated. "Rhode made a mistake and she was sorry for it, but she wouldn't have approved of how you take out the anger you built up because of her mistake and take it out on her son. Look at Tyson."

Amphitrite dared a glance at the little boy who was hiding under the dining table with Rainbow, his multicoloured unicorn and when he noticed Amphitrite's gaze on him, the little boy flinched and back further under the table, a whimpering sob escaping his lips as he touched his anger red cheek. "I am sorry, I will behave next time. Please don't hit me again." He begged as he hugged his stuffed animal tighter, Amphitrite's eyes rimmed with tears when Tyson backed away.

"You take out your hatred of me and of Rhode's mistake out on the innocent child who just wants your love and affection. He just wants your love." Percy whispered, tears in his own eyes. "I am sorry I have caused everyone so much hurt, I think I should probably go, since I am unwanted." Percy turned on his heel and walked out the room, Sally trying to go after him but Anna held up her hand.

"Let me." Anna whispered and Sally nodded as Anna turned on her heel and raced after Percy, determined to find Percy and talk to him cause right now, he needed someone, someone whom he hadn't believed to have ruined their life because he believes he is a mistake and that person was Anna. The only problem: figuring out exactly where on this estate Percy would have gone. "This could take some time, I really wish I had that map he showed me." Anna groaned as she started searching for her boyfriend.

* * *

**So, some drama, i know i know. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Anywho, I was in a car accident a few days ago, hit my head against the window pretty hard (cracked the window) and got some severe whiplash. Don't worry, I am doing much better and i really wanted to update for your guys cause nothing will ever stop me writing. I have been dying to get this chapter up, i have a schedule i have to stick to (updating pattern more specifically) cause i have plans, and i need to stick to them so i have to keep in time.**

**Next update will be up in a month exactly, otherwise it will be earlier. Thanks for all the awesome reviews i got for the last chapter, can't wait to read more. If you guys haven't, check out my new story It Had Begun Again With A Simple Hello, make sure you check it out and if you like it, don't forget to read the A/N and see what i should do. Love you all my Peeps, see you in a month.**

**~Michaela~**


	16. Fixing Family and Mistletoe Revenge

Chapter Sixteen: Fixing Family and Mistletoe Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Mistletoe – Justin Bieber_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello everyone, I am back with a brand new update. Well today was a very very very important day for me. Wanna know why, will you are gonna have to wait for the bottom A/N to tell you my news. Thank you to my awesome beta **_bookloverforevah18_ ** for the super awesome speed of Hermes she used to get this done for me. thanks dude, hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

Anna cursed the chilly night. She had been walking around the garden for a while and sadly, to no avail, she still had not found Percy. She had looked for quite some time and decided this was getting ridiculous so she stopped for a moment and thought.

_What does Percy like?_

_**Duh, water, fish, horses...**_

Anna growled at herself as she cursed, completely annoyed that she didn't think of that sooner. She recalled how Percy told her of his stallion named Blackjack on the property that Percy had helped birth the first time he visited his father's home almost seven years ago and how the puppies he had adopted last year (when he was planning to show Reyna the house he found them) also lived in the property and were looked after by the caretaker Mr. Brunner.

Anna could clearly see the barn and could hear the delightful sound of excited barking, indicating that indeed, Percy was there. Anna slowly approached the barn, hearing someone talking as she saw a light coming out from the open door. Anna carefully pushed the door open as slowly as possible to make sure the door didn't creak as she looked inside, smiling at the scene when she recognised the laughing.

Percy was in the middle of being hounded by two excited puppies that were attacking him with sloppy wet licks as he rolled on the floor, a delightful laugh escaping his lips as he tried his best to not get licked to death by the two black mastiff puppies. Anna couldn't help but giggle, catching the attention of the puppies whose heads snapped up so fast, Anna instinctively reach up and rubbed the back her neck, imagining how sore that must have been as the two puppies looked up at her before bouncing their way over to her like over excited Joeys and jumped up against her legs, barking up at her.

"My gosh aren't you two things just so adorable." Anna cooed as she crouched down and was instantly attacked by a load of sloppy licks, causing her to giggle at the two puppies excitement. Percy couldn't help but watch as Anna interacted with the two lively pups, looking completely at home, seeming to not even care if they dirtied her dress. "What are their names Percy? You never told me what you decided to call them."

"The one who seems to be enjoying trying to bit your ear, that's Mrs O'Leary and the naughty and playful one that is tugging on your dress, that's Cerberus. He's the guard dog, and Mrs O'Leary is the love bug but still guards too." Percy explained as he got to his feet, dusting himself off before he walked forward and lifted up Mrs O'Leary and touched his nose against hers. "You're my little girl aren't you, yes you are, yes you are." Percy spoke in a delightful, girlish tone, causing Mrs O'Leary to lick his nose which made him giggle like a teenage girl as she continued to do so.

Anna swooped up Cerberus into her arm, holding him like a baby as she scratched his belly, giggling as the little dog's left leg started tapping her arm like the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland as she scratched that one spot on his belly that made him do that. She stopped and grabbed his paw playfully, causing a little growl to escape his lips, not a vicious one but a playful one cause his tail was still wagging rapidly as she did it repeatedly, playing with him. "You are just the cutest." She cooed with a giggle.

Percy decided to put Mrs O'Leary down because she wanted to go down as she ran ahead, Cerberus noticing and violently wiggling in Anna's arms so she turned him the right way and placed him on the floor as he raced after Mrs O'Leary, barking at her as if to say_ 'Wait for me!' _ Anna and Percy laughed at the two playful pooches as Percy turned to look at Anna who was dusting herself off.

"If you're up for it, I'd like to introduce you to Blackjack, but only if you want to." Percy asked, his tone unsure and worrisome as Anna met his eyes, a smile on her face as she walked to Percy and took her hand in his, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I would love that." Was her answer as Percy grinned and led her through the barn, passing all the different horses.

"The ones that have been here for the longest is Guido, Porkpie, Arion who doesn't like me, personally I think he has a potty mouth," Percy whispered playfully, causing Anna to giggle, "Rainbow is the Shetland pony that Tyson loves to ride, and yes it's the name of his stuffed unicorn to cause he loves horses, and then we had Scipio, whenever I visited my father's estate when none of them were here to visit Tyson, Reyna loved to come and ride Scipio but sadly a few months ago, he got bitten by a poisonous snake; there was nothing we could do." He whispered with a broken voice.

Anna squeezed his hand, Percy's love for horses was as deep his love for Reyna, they held a place in his heart and it was sad to hear about that because now the one other thing that reminded Percy of Reyna was gone as well. "So where is the fabled and mysterious Blackjack in all this?" Anna asked, trying to lighten up the mood for when she had to talk to him about what transpired in the house.

"This way, he is very particular about who he lets near him so don't get frightened by him because he isn't a small horse." Percy explained as they came to a halt and Annabeth looked up and her eyes widened. There before her stood the most beautiful horse she had ever seen in her life.

Blackjack was certainly a strong majestic stallion with strong powerful neck muscles tightened and loosened as he shook his majestic mane made of tresses of midnight black that shined as if it had that just washed look. He was indeed a sight to behold as he straightened and watched Percy approaching with Anna. Blackjack neighed and stamped his hoof on the ground, shaking his mane.

"Easy there buddy. She's a friend." Percy whispered softly as he released Anna's hand and approached the black beauty on his own and instantly the stallion approached the wall of his pen, extending his neck out and Percy's handed rested about his nose as Percy gingerly stroked Blackjack. "Come Anna, he won't bite, I promise." Percy assured Anna as he ushered her to come.

Anna nervously bit her bottom lip as she slowly walked forward, taking very hesitant steps towards Percy and the pen. Percy's smile encouraged her on, as she placed her hand in his before he carefully lifted off his other hand and placed Anna's slowly against Blackjack's nose and it only took a moment before Blackjack nodded multiple times before setting his head against Anna's hand.

"That means he likes you." Percy whispered as he released Anna's hand and let her stroke Blackjack's head as she moved closer to him, his head bumping her cheek playfully, causing her to laugh as she started stroking his neck in small movements, smiling as Blackjack allowed her. When she looked up she saw that Percy had saddled up Blackjack and was getting ready to put the reins on when Anna offered to put them on.

Percy showed her, and boy was it interesting. Blackjack let them put on the reigns with ease, not even fighting them before he moved away, brushing his hoof along the ground, obviously signalling that he wanted out. Percy was more than happy to comply as he hopped over the pen wall and mounted Blackjack with ease, as if he were a professional and had done it all of his life.

Anna opened the gate and Blackjack trotted out and stopped right in front of Anna who looked up and saw that Percy had removed his blazer, it was laying it in front of his lap. "Do you want to ride with me my fair lady." Percy asked, his voice breathy and rich that caused Anna's heart to sing beautiful praises. She nodded and Percy ushered her to come closer and when she was closer, he reached down and turned Anna round so her back was to Blackjack and suddenly, she was sitting in front of Percy, her legs hanging over one side of Blackjack's body, Percy arms framing her in.

"Did you take Reyna with you on Blackjack at all?" Anna asked curiously as they trotted through the barn.

"No, Blackjack was very skittish around her, he let her approach him but he never let her ride him. He is very particular, he doesn't let just anyone ride him, my dad he lets come near him but my dad won't ride him." Percy explained as they arrived at the open barn doors and trotted out the barn into the crisp, cool night. "I think he likes you very much considering he didn't budge when I lifted you on."

Anna couldn't help but grin brightly, "So I guess I am very special now aren't I?" she asked playfully, her electric blue eyes gleaming with delight as they trotted down a beautiful path, all around them was a never ending archway of grave vines, the leaves bright green and alive surrounding her, protecting her from the cold.

"You most definitely are." Percy whispered, instantly Anna looked up and met his gaze, his eyes filled with adoration and honesty. "You are really very special Anna." Percy pulled on the reigns and Blackjack obeyed and stopped as Percy's one hand reached up and caressed her cheek with his fingertips, the feeling leaving chills running down her spine that weren't caused by the cold.

She shivered as his cold fingers grazed her skin, her warm breath she released condensed in the cold air into a misty cloud that blew away in the breeze when his skin touched hers, the feeling causing goosebumps to erupt along the surface of her skin. "Percy-" Anna whispered softly as she stared into his beautiful, dazzling green eyes, filled with so much emotion as his leaned forward, his lips barely brushing against her own before he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing as if he were breathless, Anna doing the same.

His eyes closed, hers the same as Percy's warm breath blew against her cold skin and lips, pressing her cheek into Percy's fingers upon instinct. "I know that it's only been just over a month and a half but I think I'm falling for you Anna." He whispered breathlessly, Anna's breath hitching, her heart racing as she opened her eyes and looked deeply into Percy's open eyes and saw the honesty and overwhelmingly powerful swirling storm of emotions that were in his eyes it nearly knocked her breath away.

"I-I think I'm falling for you too Percy." Anna whispered back with every ounce of emotion she could muster, her hands trembling at the thought of these powerful feelings brewing within. When she first started having feelings for Luke, it didn't compare to what she was feeling was like a tornado and a thunder storm combined in her heart. Percy searched her eyes with his own, obviously looking deep inside hers for truth in her statement and he obviously found it because he pressed his lips to Anna's fully this time, caressing them with his own.

It was one of the most romantic moments Annabeth had ever shared in her life. Luke had never been romantic to this kind of extent with had never felt this way about anything, not even her passion and adoration of her music compared to this feeling she had. Percy did crazy and wonderful things to her and she never wanted it to end. She didn't want to have to tell him who she really. He was falling for Anna Olympia, a made up character with blue eyes and black princess curls not the real person underneath this constructed web of lies.

She didn't want to remember the lie. She wished she could live out the rest of her life as Anna Olympia just so she could be with Percy. She would give up her music for him if it meant that she could be with him. She knew she couldn't do that, she couldn't lie to the innocent sweet man that was Percy, showing and conveying such powerful emotions for her in a single kiss that left her entire body numb. One way or another, she knew he would eventually find out the truth. Eventually her life as Annabeth would get in the way of her being Anna but right now, she didn't care. As selfish as it sounded, she wanted to be with him as long as she could.

Percy had no idea how long he stayed in this moment with Anna, just holding her, conveying through this simple moonlight kiss just how he felt about her. He hadn't felt this way in so long, not even the feelings her felt when he first started feeling something for Reyna compared to this. He didn't feel afraid anymore. Yes his heart still hurt from losing Reyna but ever since he had met Anna, that Grand Canyon sized crater in his heart had been mending and piecing itself back together.

He had never felt so happy in all his life. He never wanted to lose Anna. He could see himself having a possible future with her. He adored everything about her and would spend every chance he got cherishing her and the relationship he has with her. He wasn't just falling for was falling hard for her and he wasn't going to hide it. He wanted her to know every day that she was cherished and adored and appreciated. He would make sure that she knew she wasn't yesterday's trash but that she was his greatest treasure.

The sound of a horse neighing coaxed the two out of their own world as a horse trotted towards them and came to halt right next to them. A man with a large bushy beard, a mop shaggy of mud brown hair hanging off his head with bright, amused warm brown eyes watching the two. A woman with ivory red hair with silvery eyes which shimmered in the moonlight watched them, sitting in front with the man's arms wrapped around her.

"Perseus, it's been a long time since I last saw you." The bushy bearded man asked, a smugly, innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's been a long time Mr. Brunner. How is your wife treating you these days?" Percy laughed playfully as Mr. Brunner shook his head.

"I will have you know that we're are very happy and it is wonderful to see you Percy." The woman growled playfully, the three laughing. "Are you going to introduce this lovely lady to us or will she remain nameless forever?"

"Forgive me Lupa." Percy apologized in a sincere tone. "This is Anna Olympia, my girlfriend. Anna this is Lupa Brunner and her husband who still fails to this day to tell me his name." Percy grumbled playfully as a pout graced his face while he stared at Mr. Brunner who was just smiling like a maniac.

"So this is your new leading lady I see." He hinted playfully with a wink that had Anna blushing brighter than a baboons butt from embarrassment as the tips of her ears went red and she tucked a loose tress of black hair behind her ear.

"Mr. Brunner, I believe you are purposely trying to embarrass my beautiful, wonderfully kind hearted girlfriend here which in all honesty, I don't mind at all." Anna couldn't contain herself as she shoved him playfully before burying her red face in his chest, instinctively shifting into him so she was shielded from the cold. Percy noticed the goose bumps all along her arms and removed his blazer and wrapped it around Anna who nearly fell off the horse in fright when the warm fabric that had absorbed Percy's body heat touched her cold skin.

She sighed as she wrapped the jacket around her, smiling at not only the protection from the cold provided by the jacket but by the radiating warmth within the inner layers of the fabric that was absorbed off Percy's skin. "Thank you, I was freezing my ass off." Anna whispered as she reached up and grabbed Percy's chin, bringing it down as she pecked his lips. "Thank you." She whispered as she snuggled into his chest. "It's nice to meet the both of you."

"The pleasure is all ours." Lupa answered with a playful smile. "If you will excuse us, we should be heading back to the 't forget to make sure you close the barn doors so the horses don't freeze to death." Percy smiled and nodded as the two trotted off back towards the barn.

"They are very nice." Anna spoke softly as they continued trotting down the scenic path. The minute Anna spoke, an uncomfortable silence surrounded the two as they made their way through the peaceful forest that they had entered as they ascended up a hill. Percy knew there was a reason that Anna was looking for him and that eventually, he would have to talk about what happened. "Percy, are you okay?" Anna whispered uncertainly, biting her bottom lip unconsciously.

"I will be fine I guess. Just glad to finally have that off my chest. After years of keeping it in, I just had to let it out cause I was sick and tired of everyone blaming my dad. He was drinking because of me." Anna turned her head and looked at Percy who was staring off into space, looking at the twinkly stars that sparkled like glitter on Aphrodite's clubbing dress. "I would much rather be blamed than him cause he doesn't deserve the hatred they throw at him. He may not have been around much but he tried his hardest to be there for me."

Anna reached out and took Percy's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb softly against the back of his hand in a comforting and soothing manor, her eyes closed as she just listened.

"I don't blame him for being busy or trying to make his marriage with his wife work. I just want him happy." Percy whispered softly, a shadow of a smile forming on his face. "You fill the void, you give me the happiness that my dad can't give me no matter how much he wants to."

Anna smiled and looked up, her eyes meeting his, (grey behind) blue to green, the sparkle in his eyes shining brighter than before. "Percy, you are not to blame for what happened. You didn't ask for Thalia's mom to die. You didn't ask for your dad's family to fall apart. You never asked for any of that, so don't go mopey dick on me cause you feel sorry for yourself. I won't have that. Got it?" Anna threatened playfully, instantly making Percy smile.

"In all honesty, I let it go a long time ago, but I just needed to vent and get it off my chest so I decided hey, how about I make everyone stop blaming each other by speaking my mind." Percy said with a shrug that made Anna scowl as she playfully smacked Percy upside the head, answering with a "Seaweed Brain," which was accompanied by a head shake and an amused smile.

"Hey, I'm your Seaweed Brain." Percy answered with his signature nerve numbing, heart drumming, palm sweating lopsided smile that made Anna thankful that she was sitting down right now on Blackjack with his arms around her cause the minute he said he was her seaweed brain and smiled that smile, she would have been right on her ass, with a lovestruck grin on her face, as if she were a teenage girl getting to meet The Heart Throbs ( because they are very much loved by girls right now). "And you are my Wise Girl."

Anna's heart literally had a fangirl attack; that had never happened before. Seriously, if Silena saw them right now, she would be squealing and fangirling so hard with her mother at the fact that her little Annie was all grown up. Annabeth grinned and pressed her lips to his in a soft feather kiss before she pulled away, "You got that right." Percy grinned as Anna leaned back into his chest as he turned Blackjack round and they headed back towards the stables.

Percy knew that Anna was right in saying that he never wanted what happened to happen. Who would ever want that? He knew he would eventually have to face them all eventually so the sooner he did it the quicker he could get back to enjoying this wonderful Christmas Eve because he finally had someone to spend it with. Even when he was with Reyna, she always had tours on the ship during the holidays and if she came back early she would fly down on her own to Washington to visit her parents and sister.

He hadn't spent a Christmas Eve with anyone other than his parents in almost never. This was the first Christmas he had someone by his side, trading gifts, playful banter and trade Christmas stories from his youth with. He felt like he had missed so much and now, he was getting to experience so many new things that he hadn't experienced before and he loved it very much.

Anna felt at home with Percy. He made everything seem so much brighter considering how with her mother, she never really celebrated her parents always at each other's throats like Poseidon and Sally, but for different reasons. She was just glad to have someone to share this evening with considering she didn't celebrate Christmas with her father like he planned because of what Luke did to her but it didn't matter anymore.

Percy was teaching her things whilst she was teaching him so many things as well. She had realised the moment she first spoke to Percy and listened to his story that in order to move forward and live her life, she had to let go of the past. She would never forgive Luke for what he did. She would never forget it but she wouldn't let it hold her back anymore than it already had.

As they arrived at the stables, Percy grinned when he heard the persistent barking of the two puppies that had been locked into the stable accidently and he skilfully dismounted the horse and pulled open the barn door, the puppies barrelling and tumbling out the room, practically falling on top of each other as they jumped up and down, wanting Percy's attention as they pulled at the pant legs of his trousers.

Anna saw Percy was preoccupied with the pups so she picked up the reins and held them the way Percy had and with a repetitive click of her tongue, Blackjack slowly trotted into the barn, walking down the path, through all the stalls straight into his own. He neighed as he carefully knelt down on the floor and allowed Annabeth to climb off of his back before he stood back up, turning his head to her, allowing her to stroke him.

"He might be in love with you because he isn't this affectionate with me." Percy whispered softly as he removed the saddle and mounted it on the wall of Blackjack's stall before he took the reins off of his horse before running his hand through Blackjack's majestic mane. "I think we should head back because everyone must be worried about us."

Anna smiled, nodding in agreement as she took Percy's hand in hers and they walked out the barn with the pups hot on their tail as they make their way back to the house with Percy's arm wrapped around her shoulders and a bright grin on Anna's face with Percy's still warm heater of a blazer wrapped around her.

* * *

The minute they walked back into the room, they noticed a different aura surrounding the room. Percy's eyes literally bugged out when he saw Amphitrite with his mother, chasing Tyson around the dining room table and Amphitrite was actually laughing and giggling, talking in a cutesy voice as she said, "I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you." Each time going a little higher. Persephone, was joining in the fun, Percy and Anna unsure of how this lady who was elegantly dressed in a long black dress just kicked off her shoes, let her hair down bunched up the skirt and joined in the fun. Hera though was just sitting there, un-amused.

Triton was sitting in front of the fire, actually talking to Thalia in a calm manner, not pulling any faces or mouthing off and neither was Thalia who actually laughed at something Percy's half brother said, Jason talking animatedly with Bianca who was smiling brightly as they spoke but the shocking sight to behold was his father, talking with Paul, Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades calmly.

It was Tyson who saw Percy first and ran straight at Percy and leapt into his arms, "Protect me from the monsters big brother!" Tyson squealed with Amphitrite hot on his tail but now that he was in the safety of Percy's arms, he giggled, Amphitrite actually smiling at Percy.

"Nearly got him this time." She said breathlessly as she reached out and ruffled Tyson's hair as Percy stared in disbelief. He had never seen her so carefree, so much like his mom as she looked into his eyes, hers filled with regret. "Perseus, I mean Percy, I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything I did. I never realised how wrong and how horrible I was being to you. I was so bitter about his infidelity that I held my grudge against an innocent person who didn't choose to be born and for that I am sorry. You showed me the error of my ways so I want to welcome you into my home. You are part of my family now."

"Thanks Amphitrite, it means the world to me." She smiled as embraced Percy in a hug before she took Tyson in her arms and set him on her hip. "See, not all children are bad." Percy noted with a smile as Tyson clung to Amphitrite's side.

"I know, Tyson is just easy because his is such a sweetie." Amphitrite giggled as she tickled Tyson's belly, making him giggle. "His energy is so overwhelming it makes me feel old because I can barely keep up with him." Triton appeared next to his mother's side and took Tyson from her as he threw the little boy into the air as he screamed loudly as he soared into the air where Triton caught him and swung him and set him down on his hip.

"Wanna come and tease Aunty Thalia with me." Triton asked devilishly with a hint of naughtiness in his mischievous green eyes. Tyson grinned and nodded his head as Triton smiled at Percy and nodded his head once before he walked away. When Percy looked forward, Amphitrite was gone and replaced with his father and his two uncles were standing before him, with a hint of guilt in their eyes, especially Poseidon Olympia.

"Son, I didn't know you felt that way." Poseidon began, his shoes were more interesting at the moment, as he continued, "I am so sorry I never knew. You were so young and I didn't want you to grow up with that burden." He whispered guiltily. "How did you find out about the accident?"

"It was me." Zeus answered, his usually fiery and set blue eyes met Percy's before he met his brothers gaze. "After the accident and the fight, when I went to go and tell Chiron that we were leaving and that Thalia wouldn't be returning to camp, I saw Percy and when he asked when I would be bringing Thalia, I lost it." Percy remembered that day, he may have been young but he still remembered what his uncle said to him.

"You think I will let you near my daughter again you rat. Never, not ever again, not after your drunken father killed her mother and my wife because of you, his bastard child, then you must be stupid. You are never coming near my family again you brat." Percy whispered as Anna grabbed his hand softly and squeezed it hard, letting him know that she was here, and she wasn't leaving.

"Zeus-" Poseidon growled but Hades put his hand on Poseidon's shoulder and stopped him.

"Brother, it was a difficult time for us all. Can you imagine how you would have felt if it was Sally, or Amphitrite in that car with your children. And they had died. He was hurting, he wasn't thinking straight." Hades soothed as his brown eyes which were cold but warm at the same time met Poseidon's eyes. "Let him speak brother. There has been enough fighting between us, we should have done what were are doing now eighteen years ago."

"And what are we doing?" Poseidon spat.

"Talking and listening to each other barnacle beard." Zeus' answered with a glare, to which Poseidon replied with an equally deadly one. Poseidon was about to bite back hard when Hades interfered once more, this time more physically.

"Stop it all of you." Hades growled in annoyance, swatting his two brothers upside the head, shutting them up. "We have fought enough. We tore our family apart because of anger, hurt and bitterness cause none of us spoke to each other. That day we were idiots and pulled apart when we should have stuck together. If either of you were in each other's situation you would see that we needed each other but because of our stupidity and anger we hurt those we care about each other most, our families, but most importantly, our kids."

Percy had never seen such a defeated look on his father's face before. His eyes were empty, so much hurt and defeat in them it made Percy want to reach out so badly and hug his dad or do something silly to get rid of that broken look. Zeus wasn't any better as he ran his hand through his hair, not daring to look into his brother's eyes.

"Because of our anger and hatred, we made an innocent five year old believe he had torn apart a family, _HIS _family that he didn't really know much about, only hearing a little bit from his cousin." Hades pressed wanting them to feel as guilty as possible. "Because of us all, he lived with the weight of believing he was the route cause of everything that happened on that day and from that day on believed he destroyed a family he was apart of but wasn't allowed to meet because we all believed he was a mistake by everyone but our children."

Zeus had a ghost of a smile on his face. "I remember now why you were the wisest of all of us Death Breath." He said as he looked up and met Hades brown eyes, Percy remaining silent to watch this interaction, the beginning of their healing process.

"It's because I am the oldest after all Air Head." Hades said with a mischievous grin on his face as he reached out, muttering playfully, "Besides, if I remember, Barnacle Beard's kid was alright, and I may or may not have liked him back then," as Hades reached out and ruffled Percy's hair, grinning like a fool, Percy automatically reach up and swatted his uncle's hand away, a bright smile on his face.

"I ain't little anymore so you can't keep doing that Uncle Hades." Percy answered as Poseidon grinned mischievously and grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him into a headlock and was effectively giving his son a pretty hard noogie, Percy moaning a repetitive groan of the word "Dad" as he tried to escape the lock to no avail. Zeus smiled as he placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder, green met blue and the two smiled.

Looks like the Olympia family is finally getting its act back together.

"Oh my gods guys, you are so in trouble." Thalia spoke with a hint of mischief in her voice as Jason appeared next to her and did the strangest thing, he started to sing as Poseidon released his son and pushed him to Anna before the brothers backed away as Percy and Anna stared in disbelief as Jason started to sing a familiar tune to Anna.

"_It's the most beautiful time of the year, lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, I should be playing in the winter snow-"_ Jason's eyes darted up as the smirk on his face grew as he sang the line that had Anna and Percy's eyes widen, _"But I'mma be under the mistletoe." _Percy's head shot up and he saw the traditional sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads and Anna glared at Thalia who started to sing with Jason.

"_I don't wanna miss out on the holidays, but I can't stop staring at your face-"_ and Jason and his sister turned to face each other, mockingly staring into each other before they completely changed tune and location in the song as Bianca and Triton started making kissy faces, _"With you, shawty with you, with you, shawty with you, with you, under the mistletoe, kiss me underneath the mistletoe, show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh, oh, oh, ohhh-" _ Anna and Percy blushed brightly at that line as Jason and Thalia sang that bit repeatedly.

Percy groaned as he turned his head and pressed his lips to Anna's, completely surprising her with a squeak escaping her lips before she melted right into it, her arms going around Percy's neck as she showed a little bravery and kissed him deeply, Percy not hesitating at all as his hands wrapped around Anna's waist and pulled her flat against him.

Thalia watched, her eyes widening the longer Percy and Anna kissed, Jason had a dumbfounded look and Thalia had a gag session the moment Anna groped Percy's butt which was rather daring for her and Jason released a loud "GAH, ENOUGH OKAY!" Before he covered his eyes and turned on his heel, not wanting to see anymore. When the two under the mistletoe felt they had seen enough, they pulled away and casually walked to the fire hand in hand, not even being bothered by the shocked expressions of the adults as Percy sat down on the singlet and pulled Anna right into his lap.

Anna smiled and lay right back, feeling right at home in his arms as his fingers trailed up and down her side making sure she was warm. "That was fun." She whispered as Bianca came and joined them, Percy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for coming, you being here certainly made this one of the best Christmases I have ever had in my life." Percy whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek, Anna smiling. He didn't know it, but this was the best Christmas eve of her life too and she wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else or in any other way.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed that chapter because I had so much fun writing this chapter, shows a lot of Percabeth fluff, which I just love writing.**

**I had hoped to update today because I am in such a good mood so thank my beta for her awesomely speedy job and for sending it to me today. Thanks Lil, you are the best. Don't forget to review dude, gotta run, well actually I don't got to walk or run anywhere anymore cause I can drive there now still with a driver, present!**

**Peace out for now ma super fantastically awesome Fictioneers**

**~Michaela~**

**P.S we are gonna be over 300 reviews which will be awesome so thanks guys.**


	17. Christmas Day Shockfest

Chapter Seventeen: Christmas Day Shockfest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance_  
Mistletoe – Justin Bieber_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello everyone. I get it, this is a late update but I have a validated excuse for this coming after boxing day.**

**I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas, it was a mission to get this chapter done, I have been so ill and I currently have no voice as I have severe tonsillitis and on top of that, I wrote and finished this update but still have more to finish, I didn't stop writing until the early hours of this morning here in zim when I finally was able to post this chapter. And on top of that, it was hard to get them done because I have been writing with one hand only cause I injured my left shoulder so my left hand is useless so typing with one hand isnt easy. Any who, hope you like the chapter and don't forget to check out my Christmas one shot which I will be posting tomorrow ( i know its late but i have to post it) called **Long Time Coming**.**** I will be updating my other stories tomorrow so thank you for being so patient with me everyone. Love you, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Percy exited the driver's side of his car with an enthusiastic hop as he made his way over to the passenger's side of his car and opened the door and offered his hand out which his girlfriend happily took as he helped her out the car. Anna grinned as she headed to the backseat door and opened it, grabbing her satchel off the seat.

Percy swung his arm around Anna's shoulders, inhaling the delicious scent of lemon and vanilla shampoo that wafted his senses as he kissed the side of her head as they walked into the lobby of Percy's apartment complex. Anna giggled as her arm went around Percy's waist as she pulled his blazer tighter around her shoulders.

The party at Poseidon Olympia's mansion had died down after 2am when Thalia spewed like Mt Fuji on Triton's shoes. Way too much eggnog and bourbon on the rocks. So Percy took Jason and a passed out Thalia home where they picked up Anna's overnight bag she was carrying with her.

It was a joint decision and they decided it would be easier for them to watch Jason and his band on TV the next day which is technically today. He said he would be on at one so Anna and Percy desperately needed some sleep.

With the turn of the key, Percy welcomed Anna into his apartment, locking the door behind him as Anna threw her bag on the couch and ungracefully flopped down on the couch. "My feet are killing me. In all my years, I have never run so much in my life and I was on the track team and I was a nerd too." Anna groaned as Percy smiled and lifted her feet off the couch and sat down and took Anna's flats off, placing them on the floor and gently started kneading his thumbs into the soles of her feet.

Anna couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips as her cheeks instantly had a layer of natural blush added to them as Percy snickered but continued massaging the knots out of Anna's feet. "I take it you like that don't you." Percy asked as he moved his fingers along her foot listening for the gasp that erupted as he broke the final painful knot in her foot.

"Sweet mother of fuck do you have magic fingers or something?" Anna gasped out, she was literally on a bed of clouds right now because all she felt was bliss because the knot in her foot had been there for weeks and his just worked a miracle on her. "Seriously, I have had that knot in my foot for weeks, how did you do that?"

"When I was younger, like twelve, thirteen, my mother had this reflexology book and I thought it looked interesting and I read it and when my mom came home from a long day at work, I would give her one of those massages. She also said my fingers were like magic." Percy answered with a bright smile as he started massaging Anna's other foot to which he received an appreciative moan.

"Well I agree with her. I really appreciate you massaging my feet for me, you didn't have to." Anna whispered as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Percy who met her gaze, as she leaned up, her face inches from his as his hand reached round her waist and lifted her up so she was straddling his hips, her dress skirt riding up her legs as Percy drew circles into her skin.

His green eyes were filled with so much brightness as his face was inches from Anna's. "I did it because I wanted to. I couldn't resist myself because I am falling for you hard and I want to show you in every way I can, just how much you mean to me Anna." With that, he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers, caressing them in a sweet kiss that had Anna's insides turning to mush as her hands weaved themselves into his hair as she kissed him back.

Their breathless sighs each time their lips parted and collided back together had their hearts on fire as Annabeth moaned softly when she felt a soft deep rumbling against Percy's throat as his kissed along her jaw line, making his way down her neck. Annabeth threw her head back in a silent unexpected moan as Percy nipped and sucked the soft delicate flesh of the hallow of her throat as her fingers gripped his hair. This was a whole new thing for them.

They had kissed, but never like this, Percy had never been this way before but Annabeth found herself enjoying every single moment of it as he gave Annabeth her first hickey, nipping on her flesh before soothing it with his tongue before he pulled his head back and kissed Annabeth hard on the lips. Annabeth more than eagerly responded, her brain unable to say no and pull away from Percy's lips as she kissed him back just as hard.

They stayed that way for quite a bit of time before they pulled away, breathless, lips were puckered, and a little red and swollen from the desperate and heated make out session. Anna's lips were parted slightly, as Percy's thumb played with her bottom lip as he caressed her face. "I think," she said with a gulp as her eyes darted up and down to Percy's lips and back to his eyes, "we should go to bed."

"I agree." Anna smiled and moved to get off of Percy's lap but his hands resting on her hips held her there. "Not yet though." He whispered as he leaned back up and kissed her lips softly, in a wonderful caress, languid and sweet, and Anna certainly seemed like she could say no to his lips. They stayed that way for about another hour before they went to bed but out of exhaustion, Anna ended cuddled into Percy's chest on his bed, the two sharing the same bed for the first time.

* * *

When Anna woke up and looked at the time, she saw it was already ten in the morning, the birds were chirping sinfully sweet melodies of appreciation and love for the world but she didn't want to get up as she snuggled closer into Percy's side, his radiated warmth making her sing internal praises. She had noticed last night when they came to bed that he hadn't wore the bandage around his waist so she got a chance to see the scar without him feeling vulnerable, broken and ashamed.

It was terrifying what Percy had to go through, it scared Anna right to her bones at how hard his life had been. He was so peaceful when he slept, so oblivious to the world as a thin line of drool ran from the corner of his mouth. She smiled and couldn't wait to tell him that he drooled in his sleep as she pealed herself away from his side and stood up, arching her back and cracking the knots in her back as she headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and making sure she locked it.

She made a beeline straight for the mirror where she stared at her own reflection, quite shocked by her appearance as she traced her finger along her still slightly swollen puffy red lips. _Sweet baby Jesus!_ She thought as her eyes bugged out when she saw the distinct dark patch on her neck and remembered that it was Percy that gave her that. "Holy cow, he gave me hickey, sweet mother of all that is holy and right, Thalia is never going to let me live this down."

Anna reached up and traced the hickey that had multiple shades of different colours layered on top of one another to form the oddly shaped hickey. Never had she ever had a hickey before, she didn't even let Luke do that, in fact, the way she and Percy kissed and made out, she never did any of that with Luke. What was happening to her? What was Percy doing to her?

_Showing you what a real relationship is by bringing out the real you,_ the voice in her head said and Annabeth agreed. He was bringing the real person she was out, the person she thought had been wrecked by Luke and buried alive in a grave deep in Tartarus had been rescued by this amazing incredible man who was bringing out the best in her who she found herself crazy about.

That was no mistake, she was crazy about Percy. She couldn't control herself around him; she couldn't get enough of him. His kisses well his lips more specifically were like her own personal drug that she found herself addicted to. It was like she couldn't get enough of him; it was like she needed them to survive which most definitely showed when they made out last night. She was drawn to him like a powerful magnet and almost everything he did made her turn to mush.

She was falling; she was falling for him hard. With a guilty sigh she adjusted her wig and made sure the tape was stuck strong to her bald cap cause it had been slightly shifted from Percy pulling at it slightly and running his hands through it. She grabbed a plaster that from the cabinet and put it on the hickey but growled as she saw the plaster was too small, guess it was going to have to be make-up or a scarf to cover it.

She walked out the bathroom and smiled when she saw that the bed was empty indicating that Percy had woken up and gone in search of coffee, the sacred drink of the gods in her opinion. She needed it because without a daily dose of coffee, grouchy zombie Annabeth made people cower in fear if they got on her bad side. When she was grouchy, she was angrier than Thalia, by times ten but is you got on the bad side of a hung over Thalia you wouldn't live to see another day.

Heading through the passage, Anna arrived at the kitchen to find Percy standing in front of the kettle with two cups at the ready. Percy stood there rhythmically tapping his foot on the ground before he turned his head, noticing her standing there as he smiled the same lop sided smile that had captured her attention from the first day they met. "Morning Wise Girl, want some coffee?" He asked rhetorically cause he knew how much she loved her coffee.

"You know how I like my coffee?" Anna said with a grin as she hopped onto the counter, grinning as Percy rolled his eyes at her.

"Half cream milk, two sugars, and strong and yes, I have your favorite brand of coffee." Percy answered knowingly as he put in a large heaped teaspoon of Anna's favourite brand of coffee with two sugars and a nice amount of milk before doing the same for himself and pouring in the water and stirring the liquid. The strong aroma of coffee wafted her senses and she sighed as Percy handed her the cup.

She smiled and grasped the warm cup in her hands and breathed in the wonderful scent before taking a sip of the hot liquid that instantly made her grin. "Perfect. You always know how to make it just right." Percy smiled and took a drink of his coffee, running hand through his messy bed head that looked the same as his everyday hair as he leaned against the counter. "Are you hungry cause I am starving?"

To answer Percy's question, Anna's stomach groaned hungrily causing Annabeth to blush at the loudness of her stomach.

"Was that your stomach?" Percy said with a laugh as Anna blushed brighter than a baboons butt. "It sounded like a monster dying?" Percy said through his countless chuckles as Anna bit her lip.

"I guess it answered your question so what do you want to eat?" Anna asked curiously as she looked at Percy with amusement.

"I can cook us some toasted sandwiches, that, omelets and pancakes is about all I can really cook, oh and my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies." Suddenly his face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree in his lounge as he rummaged through his cupboards before pulling out a large rock shaped thing that Anna presumed was a cookie jar that has colorful coral on it as he twisted the top, and opened it.

He placed the lid down and reached in and pulled out two blue cookies. "What are those Percy?" Anna inquired curiously as she looked at Percy with pure and utter fascination, wondering why Percy's face was brighter than the ball that drops on New Years.

"I just happened to remember that my mom had given me a batch yesterday and I have been wanting you to try one for a while." Percy said as he offered Anna one of the cookies. She debated for a moment at what Aphrodite would say:

"_Carbs, chocolate, sugar, too much, no way girlfriend, no carbs, Don't you Anna…"_

Anna shook her head and saw that Percy was looking at her with a concerned expression. "Anna, are you alright, you don't have to have one if you don-" Anna reached up and plucked the cookie from his hand and smiled.

"Its Christmas time, I think I deserve a little self indulgence and besides, I love chocolate chip cookies." Percy smiled but nervously bit his lip as Anna took a bite of the cookie. He hoped that Anna liked it; there had been no one to not fall in love with his mother's cookies because they were the bomb. Anyone and everyone who ate them believed they were in heaven, because of delicious this single cookie is.

Anna's eyes lit up with happiness as her smile grew wider and wider until her cheeks hurt, she was smiling so hard you though that her face would be permanently fixed in that position as she giggled and gobbled up the cookie like a chipmunk, Percy laughing as Anna munched away on her cookie.

"Is it good?" Percy asked curiously, even though he knew she was in love with the cookie.

"Ask a stupid question." Anna said in between her incessant nibbling on her cookie, as she tried to save it, "Percy, its fucking delicious." Percy laughed at Anna, he hadn't seen her use much profanity, sure she swore on occasion but that was always under her breath and directed at Thalia. "It's like you opened a portal to heaven and Elysium, Jesus, its like there is a food-gasm in my mouth of flavor and love and happiness." Percy's stomach muscles clenched hard as he laughed at Anna's craziness right now.

"They have that effect on you," he said between laughs as his hand pressed against his stomach, clenching tightly in pain from laughing so hard and he gasped for breath, "Gods your reaction was so funny, and I haven't even see Thalia's reaction yet. You were so cute, nibbling the cookie like a chipmunk." Percy wheezed, mimicking the way Anna ate her cookie.

Anna pouted and smacked Percy upside the head, "You stupid seaweed brain." She muttered as Percy rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly as he muttered an apology as Anna planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Come on Percy, lets watch something whilst we wait for the show to start.

"Good idea." With that said Percy grinned as he lifted Anna onto his shoulder and carried her like a giggling sack of potatoes to the couch and quite literally threw her onto the couch as Anna laughed and pulled Percy right on top of her and pulled his perfectly plump lips onto her own and for some time, the prospect of watching television had vanished because all they could think about how much they seemed to enjoy having their lips against each others.

Sometime later the two had finally separated and took to snuggling, nothing made Annabeth feel more at welcome, somewhat more at home, well she always felt at home in Percy's arms. Anna knew that once the show was over, she would have to head home cause she didn't need anyone suspecting anything especially since she had this feeling that she was being followed, it was probably nothing but it still terrified her to death.

The thought of someone watching her, it would terrify just about anyone but as Anna, she felt safe, hidden and protected from her reality of being the star she is. She was grateful to have met Percy because he gave her a chance at being normal, she never got to experience the things she can now and she was forever grateful for this opportunity to be normal and do a normal thing like watching her friends on TV from home and not in the studio.

Thankfully, the two had changed the channel in time because the show was just starting. "I am really proud of Jason, I mean I didn't really get to know him or see him grow up but I always knew that the innocent little, stapler eating blonde hair baby with blue eyes would succeed in everything he did. He really deserves everything, and this is an incredible achievement for him."

"Thalia is so proud of him and the song that him and his band are singing tonight, he wrote it." Anna said with a bright smile as Percy nodded and they turned their head to the screen where the host was already on.

* * *

"_Hello everyone, Merry Christmas!" A man cheered as he walked on the stage dressed in a shiny sparkling gold blazer, kinda reminding Anna of Caesar Flickerman from the hunger games except this guy had blonde hair so bright, you might actually have to cover your eyes because of the shine shooting off of his head with all the lights on his hair. "It's such a wonderful day today because Sol Ackerman has some fantabulous guests on the show today."_

* * *

"Sol Ackerman, I think he is Tyson's uncle." Percy said calmly, Anna turning her head to look up at him. "Rhode's boyfriend's name was Helios Ackerman, I remember when Rhode told me she was pregnant cause she came to me first when she found out and I went over to Helios' house and told him and his older brother Sol about the baby." Anna smiled and kissed Percy's cheek, smiling brightly.

"You are such an amazing person Percy." Anna whispered as she cuddled into his side and he grinned and wrapped his arm and they turned back to the show.

* * *

"…_So please everyone give a warm welcome to the owner of Apollo Records, the home of international multi-platinum recording artist Annabeth Chase, and the home of newly discovered boy band, The Heart Throbs, welcome Apollo Solace." The spotlight pointed at the entrance arch next to Sol and in walked Apollo Solace dressed in a professional black suit with his blonde hair looking neat and professional as he walked in with a smile._

"_Hello Sol, been a while since you asked me on your show, why is that. I am too bright and hot for you to handle." Apollo said with a laugh as he patted Sol on his back. "Miss me much."_

"_Ha ha ha, you are quite a character Apollo, I here you have some special friends with you. Are we gonna get a special performance from someone today." Sol asked as he nudged shoulders with Apollo who rolled his eyes._

"_Yes. May I do the honors?" Apollo asked, his hand extended out, opening and closing into a fist, indicating he wanted the microphone as Sol smiled and placed the microphone in Apollo's hand. "Everyone I wish for you to welcome and give a roaring applause to the newest hot boy band on the charts who will be performing on new years eve in time square right before none other than Annabeth chase who will be taking us into the New Year. Performing their merry Christmas tune, Under the Mistletoe, give it up for The Heart Throbs!"_

_The lights dimmed as cheers erupted as the stage lit up on Jason who stood in the center of the stage dressed in a pair of ripped jeans with a tight white buttoned up shirt with the top two buttons undone, his blonde hair tousled in a sexy manor and he held his guitar in his hands and smiled as bells chimed and started playing before he started singing._

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_The light lit up around Frank who stood there with his buzz cut looking neater than normal with his leather jacket and underneath he was wearing a shirt with a Christmas tree on it, and then Leo happily drummed the steady beat along to Jason's strumming as they played and sung together._

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Frank and Leo held the echoing melody as Jason played the gentle tune and sung from the heart._

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

_Jason swayed as he turned his head and smiled as the camera caught a glimpse of a brown haired girl that was smiling so brightly dressed in a Christmas sweater, jeans and white boots and swayed with Thalia who was next to her with a girl with a giant pompom of hair that had half been stuffed under a beanie as she smiled._

_Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_They joined together and created a heart catching melody that hand the audience swaying and clapping to the music as Jason pulled off the guitar and handed off to a roadie and walked to the side and pulled out Piper and Hazel and pulled Piper to the front, Hazel going to Frank and smiling as he smiled at her._

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

_Jason smiled as he took Piper's hand's in his and placed on against his heart as he started singing to Piper, Frank looking at Hazel and singing to her to in an echo of Jason._

_Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle_

_Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
That's a merry, merry Christmas_

_Piper smiled and kissed Jason on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started singing again to the audience who sang along too._

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe_

_Jason smiled and looked up and saw the piece of mistletoe above him and leaned in and kissed Piper as the song came to a close and pulled away smiling as he finished the song with his band._

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh_

_He smiled and turned to the audience and smiled as he raised the microphone to his lips and spoke, "Merry Christmas everyone. My name is Jason, that's Frank and that's Leo and the lovely lady next to my good man Frank is his girlfriend, Hazel and this is my lovely girlfriend and one of my best friends too, Piper and I wrote this song in honour of this incredible person."_

"_Fabulous performance guys!" Sol said with a grinned as he hopped on the staged and came up next to the boys and placed a hand gently on Jason's shoulder. "Tell me guys, how does it feel to be performing at the big New Year's bash concert."_

"_Its complete news to us. We only found out when Apollo announced it." Jason said breathlessly as he hugged Piper who seemed more than happy to snuggle into his warm embrace. "I take it that Annabeth doesn't know either Apollo."_

"_Well she does now!" Sol said with a big grin as he grabbed the microphone from Apollo, "We'll be back with more news and excitement. Sol out!"_

* * *

The program went to commercial as Percy smiled, "Jason did absolutely awesome don't you think, Anna." Buy Anna hadn't heard him; she was too shocked for words right now. She was performing in time square on New Year's Eve, she was taking them the world into the 2016, she was really doing it.

Percy kissed Anna on the cheek which brought her out of her deep internal musings and smiled, "Jason did wonderful." Percy smiled and was going to ask Anna a question when her phone on the table started ringing. Anna apologized as she picked up her phone and instantly saw that it was Thalia who was calling. "It's Thalia." Annabeth said as she hit the answer key and pressed the phone to her ear.

"_Annabeth, I swear I didn't know. I only found out now when it was announced on the show. Apollo need you to come in and help the boys work on their song that they want to use but they need you to bring Heart."_ Anna's eyes widened, she hadn't used her violin Heart in years.

"Okay, I am on my way, I am just watching the show with Percy. I will ask him if he can give me a ride home. Wanna pick me up at my apartment." Anna asked calmly, her hand running through her hair as she bit her lip.

"No problem Anna, see you in about half an hour." Thalia sounded hopeful with that statement.

"No, not bloody half an hour Thalia. You know how lazy Percy is, he takes longer to get dressed than me." Anna said with an evil smile as Percy pouted.

"I do not take longer than you to get dressed, you are going to get it now." Percy said evilly as he started tickling Anna's sides, causing her to drop her phone to the floor and scream in laughter as Percy started tickling her, Thalia giggling through the line as Anna screamed for mercy and help, as Percy attacked her with laughs and skilfully placed tickles.

* * *

An hour later...

Anna walked into her apartment, her sides still a little sore from the tickle attack Percy inflicted on her. Man that man was sure funny and so playful. She walked into her apartment and got out her phone and dialed Thalia's number as she switched on the kettle on to make herself a cup of tea.

"_Hey Annabeth, are you finally at your apartment?"_ Thalia asked calmly through the phone line, a yawn escaping her lips, so it was obvious that she had just woken Thalia up.

"Yes Thalia, Percy just dropped me off, I am literally taking my wig off right now," Anna said as she removed the black wig and set it on the kitchen counter, "Fuck Thalia this bald cap gets harder and harder to wear, it feels like my brain is suffocating," Annabeth groaned as she dug her fingers into the bald cap and half ripped it off, not caring cause she had extras in her cupboard and chucked it in the bin. "Damn that cold breeze so nice."

"Must be since you left your door open Anna, or should I call you Annabeth." A voice that wasn't Thalia's from behind Annabeth. Annabeth spun round and stared wide eyed as her phone fell out of her hand and she stared in fear into the eyes of what was her worst nightmare. Annabeth hadn't forgotten those rich blue eyes that were filled with a deep motherly love for her son, warm chocolate brown hair cascading down her face as Sally Blofis stood there with a calm blank facial expression.

"S-Sally, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked in disbelief, her heart racing a thousand miles an hour as her stomach dropped, her eyes widened in fear as she stared at Sally who looked like she had just come out of the snow.

"I was coming here to thank my son's girlfriend for being there for my son and helping him last night to sincerely apologize for everyone's behavior last night and when I get here at your apartment, I see your door open and as I am about to come in I see you take off the wig and the bald cap you were wearing deary." Sally said in a deathly calm voice. "I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were eerily similar, almost identical to Annabeth Chase, and now I know I was right so why don't you take out the contacts so I can see the person you really are."

Annabeth did as Sally had demanded and reached up and pulled out her contacts and put them in her case that she had pulled out of her bag and placed it on the table, unable to meet the woman's eyes.

"So tell me, is it Anna Olympia or Annabeth Chase?" Sally asked calmly, her voice soft and calm as she moved forward and put her bag on the kitchen counter and sat down, her arms resting on the counter as she gazed at Annabeth with curious gaze and strangely, her eyes weren't filled with hatred and anger, just curiosity.

"My real name is Annabeth Chase," Annabeth answered plainly as she sat down on the stool in front of Sally. "Anna Olympia is just my cover for when I am out in the city in my disguise." Sally hadn't even flinched yet.

"Hand me your phone please, I want to have a word with my niece please." She said softly as Annabeth leaned down and picked up the cell phone, fighting the grin as she heard Thalia still talking through the line as she brought it to her ear.

"Thalia, shut up. We have a big problem so shut up. There is someone who wants to talk to you." Annabeth said simply, before she handed the phone to Sally who brought it to her ear.

"Hello Thalia, this is your aunt saying that I know your little secret about who Anna really is. I will be seeing you tomorrow for coffee so you can explain to me why you kept it from me as I am speaking to Annabeth Chase right now about how she will tell my son and how I will keep her secret because as a mother I know how much it would hurt my son if I told him about her secret when she has to be the one to tell him the truth."

In a sense, Annabeth was glad that Sally was going to keep her secret but she understood the burden that had now been placed on Sally's shoulders. She was lying to Percy, to her son, her own flesh and blood that she had known all her life, seen all of his trials and tribulations and the battles he had been through and struggled through.

"Yes Thalia, your guys secret is safe with me, for now but Annabeth or Anna has to tell Percy the truth eventually." Sally looked at Annabeth who gave a single nod as she noticed the look of disappointment on Sally's face. "Good bye Thalia." With that final statement, Sally placed Annabeth's phone on the table and pushed it towards her. "How much have you lied about to my son."

"This apartment is what I call my little safe haven. As Annabeth Chase, the life I have, I love but I started at sixteen, I never really got to live. I created Anna Olympia as my way into a normal life, being regular for once." Annabeth explained calmly as she looked up at Sally who was listening intently.

"What are your intentions with my son Annabeth?" Sally asked in a serious tone, her eyes closed as she awaited for the answer that she wanted and craved at this very moment.

"I have no intentions to harm your son. When I met him, it was completely unconventional, I wasn't really looking for a relationship but when I first saw him and looked into his eyes, I saw this depth of emotion and this level of intellect that just had me fascinated by him. I never thought he would phone me, honest to god Sally, I never knew he would call." Annabeth said calmly.

"Annabeth, you understand the position you have put me and Thalia in correct?" Annabeth nodded as Sally spoke, "In order for to understand why I have to keep this secret even though I will keep it anyway, I need answers. What are you intentions with my son?"

"There was never intention. I have tried countless times to tell him the truth, I thought of keeping it neutral between us but I just couldn't because his story related so much to mine." Annabeth said loudly as she reached up and wiped away one of her tears. "I have no intentions of hurting Percy, he is the single most incredible man I have ever met and I have no intentions of hurting him because unlike my ex, he is honest, kind, caring, selfless and downright the most sweetest person I have ever met in my life."

Sally smiled as she listened Annabeth speak.

"He wears his heart on his sleeve, he is so courageous and brave having overcome all the trials and tribulations he has been faced with. In all of my life I have never seen anyone with a heart as golden as his and I just want to protect it with all my heart because he is something worth protecting." She whispered softly as she looked down at the table and grinned. "He is something special Sally. You son is amazingly special Sally, and I have no intention of hurting him because in truth, I am falling for your son and I won't ever do anything to jeopardise or hurt him."

Sally smiled. "Annabeth, my son has been hurt by many people, Calypso Greaves being one of them..."

"She has tried to ruin my career on several occasions and she was the one my boyfriend was seeing behind my back. She had brought me down so many times, every time I saw Luke Castellan at work, I saw her and she almost ruined me Sally, if not for your son, I would be a miserable mess for the rest of my life." Annabeth said as she wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye. "I promise you on my life Sally, I will tell Percy the truth."

"Good, that is what I needed to hear." Sally said, relief evident in her voice. "I am sorry for barging into your apartment and your life, but as a mother I will do anything to protect my child." Annabeth smiled and reached out and laid her hand over Sally's.

"I understand Sally and I know how angry you must be that I lied to you and your son about all this and I promise you that I will not break my promise to you."

"Good, now since Thalia is on her way and asked you to take out your violin, how about you show me how you play." Annabeth smiled, the tension in the room lifted. " Let me just close the door properly for you so you can show me." Sally said as she climbed to her feet and headed to the door and closed it but she missed the flash of a camera light as she closed the door and turned to face Annabeth. "Firstly, may I ask you a question?" Sally said as she approached Annabeth who had stood up and walked in front of Sally.

"Sure, what is it Sally?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Is there a hickey underneath that plaster on your neck." Sally asked with a devilish smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side, her eyes filled with curiosity as a blush formed on Annabeth's cheeks.

"Well, um- you see, I-" Sally burst out laughing as Annabeth bit her lip but she smiled, Percy's mom was pretty cool and she certainly wasn't a dumb cookie at all.

* * *

Hazel Levesque had been staking out the apartment she had seen Thalia and Annabeth to this week and took a chance and followed up the very same dark hair woman she had seen coming out and going in whenever Annabeth had gone in and followed her to the floor she lived on. She set up her sting at the end of the hallway, using her zoom lens on her camera to peak in through the open door and caught the perfect photo of what she knew that Luke wanted.

The woman pulling off a wing and a bald cap to reveal the golden blonde locks of Annabeth Chase and then a brown haired woman came, so she took the photo anyway and knew she would have to look up this woman, although she believed that this was the mother of this mystery woman's boyfriend, now seen as Annabeth Chase in disguise. She had some work to do if her secret was going to stay a secret.

"Forgive me Annabeth." Hazel whispered as she put her lens cap on and headed to her car, ready to do some research.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, as I said in the beginning I have been so ill and so I apologize for the late update everyone. Hope you like the chapter and I hope you had a merry Christmas and a fabulous boxing day. Forgive any mistakes, I have been typing with one hand for a few days and having severely late nights trying to finish everything. **

**Peace out for now my Fictioneers,**

**~Michaela~**


	18. Forgotten New Years Date

Chapter Eighteen: Forgotten New Years Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Viva La Vida – Coldplay  
Firework – Katy Perry_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello 2016 and hello everyone, I am back with another update. Sorry I took so long, I really just struggled to write this, cause a lot has been going wrong lately. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my update.**

* * *

Percy had been very excited when Anna said she would go with him to the Time Square New Years Eve concert and see Jason performing with his band. He got dressed in a pair of comfortable warm tight jeans to protect himself from the cold and a long sleeved button up with a comfortable and warm winter coat.

He climbed in his car and took a nice leisurely drive at around seven thirty in the evening to Anna's apartment and he couldn't wait to spend New Years with Anna. The New Year's concert was something he never really got to see growing up and he was not giving up the opportunity to go this year with Anna.

He couldn't help but recap the events of this year. The beginning was rough and so much harder because he was still dealing with Reyna's death. It had taken a hard toll on him, really it had affected him greatly, it affected his work, his school, his emotions and he drive in life. They had been destroyed by the heart ache, by the loss of the person he loved so deeply, and now, he had been given this incredible second chance when he met Anna.

She created this tornado of emotions him, emotions he never thought he would ever feel again and it was just the most incredible thing that could have ever happened to him. She came in with this fire that reignited the dead coals in his heart into the raging fire it was once upon a dream.

He felt like himself again, which he hadn't felt in a long time and Percy was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he made Anna every single chance he got and show her that she was something special and was an amazing, wonderful woman who deserved only the best and nothing less.

He could help but feeling slightly giddy as he parked his car in front of Anna's building and grinned brightly as he stepped out of his car and he was instantly bombarded by the cold wintry air. He quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets as he slammed the door shut and quickly but carefully made his way into Anna apartment building.

He stood alone in the elevator as he ascended towards Anna's floor, dusting away the snowflakes that landed on him when he walked outside before he entered the apartment building.

Percy couldn't help but reminisce on how he was this time last year.

He remembered all the pain and misery he felt.

He still remembered the hurt, the denial, the pain since her burial was one day before New Year 's Eve. He couldn't forget that day…

* * *

_Percy stood in front of all of those who cherished and loved the woman that he had loved with all of his heart and soul. The congregation that had come to the funeral was silent, just waiting for him to speak as he stood next to the closed casket of the woman that had been stolen from him._

_He bit his lip as a single tear fell from his eye as he looked to the side at the photo that had been selected of Reyna. It was one of Percy's favorites; in fact, it was his absolute favorite photo of her. She looked so happy in the image, a smile on her face, she was sitting on the crisp green grass in central park, her legs outstretched in front of her, and crossed at her ankles._

_On her feet she was wearing a pair of white nurses' shoes; they were the close toed ballet style shoes that she loved. She sat there dressed in a pair of white three quarter length pants with a loose blue baggy shirt; it looked too big for her, which it was, because she wasn't wearing her shirt. No it was Percy's work shirt, the one he specifically wore when he worked at the aquarium when he first started university._

_She was leaning back, her head laying on Percy's lap as he gazed lovingly down at her whilst she looked at the camera. She looked beautiful and carefree, so happy. Percy's eyes flickered as he looked at the casket and let out a whimper as he looked up to the sky, his lip trembling violently as be breathed in a shaky breath._

"_Reyna was the most amazing ball of life I had ever met." Percy said weakly as he looked at everyone, playing nervously with his fingers in front of him as he met the gaze of Reyna's mother, Bellona. "She was one of the most treasured gifts I had received from God in my opinion…" Percy said with a slowly breaking voice. "… and I am grateful to have gotten to know her and I am grateful I got the chance to fall in love with her, I just wish deep within myself that she wasn't take from me."_

_Sally Jackson looked at her son as his shoulders shook as he silently started to sob as he bit his lip. "I tried so badly to get her to not go, but I couldn't stop her because she would've hated me if I did. I saw a whole future with the amazing woman who was unfairly taken from us, I was going to propose to her when she got back, but she was taken from me before I got the chance to tell her I love her."_

_Percy's resolve crumbled as memories of him and Reyna together plagued him, his heart slowly dying the more he saw her smile, because he knew he would never get to see her face again. Percy's sobs could be heard loud and clear and Sally rushes forward and wraps her arms around her son who sobs into her shoulder. "Shhhh, don't cry Percy." His mother said sorrowfully as she held her trembling and sobbing son._

"_Why, why, why did she have to die? Why was she taken from me?" He sobbed, chocking on his own tears as his voice stuttered as he shook and Sally lead her son to their seats and nodded at Hylla who nodded at the priest who began his speech as guns fired in honor of their fallen comrade as the flag that was laid on top of the casket was folded neatly and handed to Hylla and her family._

_Percy was still sobbing into his mother's chest, she was rubbing soothing circles into her son's back as he clawed at the fabric of the dress she wore. As Percy cried, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and he turned his head and looked up at Hylla with glassy red eyes as she extended her arms and Percy looked what was in her hands and he saw it was the flag on Reyna's casket._

_Hylla's eyes were filled with pleading tears as she ushered for Percy to take it and he did and hugged it to his chest and cried even more._

* * *

Percy had a single tear running down his face as he wiped away his tear and sighed as he wiped away the tear and brought a smile on his face. yes he missed Reyna, he loved her deeply but now he had Anna who was filling the empty void that lingered in his heart, it didn't mean that he had forgotten Reyna, he had just learned that Reyna would've wanted him to move and be happy and he was glad he had.

The ding of the elevator signaled that he had arrived on Anna's floor as the silver doors opened and Percy stepped out into the hallway and made his way over to Anna's door and smiled as he knocked on Anna's apartment door and waited.

* * *

A few hours later in Time Square…

Annabeth was nervous as hell and she rarely got nervous but this was most definitely one of those occasions. Aphrodite Mclean and Venus Beauregard were just about getting frustrated with her constant twitching and nail nibbling. "So help me God Annabeth Chase if you do not stop pacing round this room, I will grab duck tape and tape you to the chair and cut off your feet so you can never walk again." Venus said in an un-amused tone as she tried to get Annabeth to sit still so she and her sister could finish getting her ready cause they didn't have long.

Venus Beauregard was a gorgeous woman with dark chocolaty curls and amber eyes that sparkled playfully, but in the light, her eyes appeared as though they were a sky blue that were similar to Apollo's in tone, only slightly darker though. She was dressed in a pair of designer jean, sparkling sandal like height heels and a bright pink blouse, her hair tied back into a neat bun.

Annabeth smiled sheepishly as she sat down in the black office chair that had been supplied for her dressing room that they had set up. Aphrodite McLean, Venus' younger sister who was just as breathtakingly beautiful woman as her older sister, got started on Annabeth's hair. Aphrodite had shoulder length brown hair hanging loosely behind her graceful neck that fitted perfectly with her amazingly perfect figure that was comfortably wrapped into a casual pair of designer jeans and a snowy-white top.

Her sky blue eyes sparkled as she took careful care in tying up Annabeth's hair into a supremely neat high ponytail that rests at a forty five degree angle on the top of her head after she spent a long while combing out the knots. The hair-band wasn't too tight so it would be easy to remove but it was so neat that there was not a single strand out of place as it filtered down to her shoulder blades which flowed in effortless curls.

Venus finally managed to finish doing Annabeth's make-up, keeping it simple and beautiful but did it all natural to highlight her natural tones with a lipstick that heightened the rich natural color of her plump lips, her skin had no blemish at all, it was clean and smooth, almost appeared as if it were the face of a plastic mannequin with no imperfections at all.

The two double teamed on her and dragged her to the change room and quite literally stripped her down and got her into her dress for this evening. It was platinum/silver toned knee length dress with one shoulder. The bust was ruched in a diagonal pattern leading towards the crystal accent that was the strap with flared our into a sweeping shoulder train that conveyed beauty and elegance.

The dress was ruched in the direction of the width of her waist as the skirt of the dress flared out with a wrapped layer over the top that gave the dress even more beautiful. Annabeth had to stare in the mirror because she barely recognized herself considering she wasn't a dress person. "My dear you look splendid!" Aphrodite said in a squeaky high pitched voice as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Sister, she still needs her shoes." Venus said as she brought out a pair of open toed heels, platinum low heels with beautiful gems decorating it as she placed them on the floor and helped Annabeth into them. "deary, I really have a nice necklace to go with this dress, let me get this tacky thing off you." She said as she reached forward to undo the necklace that was around Annabeth's neck.

Her hands were slapped away before she could even touch the chain, and when her hands were hit away pretty hard, she squeaked and brought her hands to her chest as she stared at Annabeth who was glaring at her.

"Touch that necklace Venus and I swear I will cut off your hands and reattach them where your ears are." Annabeth growled as she reached up and touched the bead necklace Percy gave her. She absolutely loved this necklace and she didn't care if it didn't go with her outfit, it was her favorite gift from Percy and she was not taking it off. "It was a gift, and a good luck charm so I am wearing it tonight with the other one I am wearing." She pointed at the heart shaped pendant on the chain around her neck as she glared at Venus.

"Maybe I can solve this problem before it blows up." Aphrodite said calmly as she came in between Annabeth and her sister and held up her hands, surrendering to Annabeth, telling her she didn't want to cause trouble but help. "I have a way to get what we both want."

Annabeth eyed Aphrodite with a cautious gaze but allowed her to approach as Aphrodite hesitantly reached round her neck and unclasped the string necklace with the clay beads and took Annabeth's right hand and wrapped the string of beads around her wrist and closed it and smiled.

"Clever, you made into a bracelet which I love." Annabeth said with a massively huge grin on her face as she looked in the mirror and Venus seemed to approve.

"This will definitely work." She said as she admired their handy work, smiling like she had won a million dollars.

The door swung open and in walked Thalia who was dressed warmly in a thick warm black hoodie decorated with the classic, Death to Barbie printed on the front with a pair of long black leather pants, skull earrings in her ears as she worked her pixie cut hair style that made her hair look rouged and messy. That was the Thalia Grace that Annabeth had grown up with, the rebel at heart, the punk who rebelled and fought back against 'the man'.

"Come on Chase, Jason's about to perform so hurry up." She said in an annoyed excited tone, as Aphrodite gave her a thumbs up and Annabeth linked elbows with Thalia and they walked through the halls and boarded the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor. As the doors opened, they were escorted by security outside the building where they heard loud music thumb and loud cheering as an artist sun their heart out.

They ascended the stage and were in the side wings when the saw the current act come to a close and quickly Annabeth was equipped with her violin and bow and handed her head set and saw that Jason and Frank and Leo had arrived and they looked insanely awesome.

Jason was wearing a pair of dark designer jeans with a pair of the latest brand high tops, a plain white shirt with the image of a beating heart with their band name "The Heart Throbs" printed in bold over the heart, hugged his bulging muscles that could make a girls knees melt with football jacket over it, unbuttoned as his hair was tousled like it usually was. He was the literal hot good guy of the band imagine.

Frank was of course the bad boy of the band, not just because of his stature and almost permanent scowl on his face but also for the fact he loved riding Harleys and wearing leather. He was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants with a black shirt with band image printed in white on it with a black leather jacket over it. He had a chain running through the belt loops of his pants and he wore a pair of heavy black boots.

Leo was the funny whimsical guy cause he was lively and seemed like he was running on a permanent sugar high with a pair of baggy and faded, ripped jeans that hung loosely around his waist with a large baggy white vest with images of the band rocking out and a bandana wrapped around his head, his elfish features conveying the cheeky side he decided to use for this show with his drum sticks tucked into his back pocket.

Leo did a wolf whistle as he did a double take on Annabeth but more on Thalia who growled and bared her teeth at him like a Rottweiler. "Never gonna happy Commander Toolbelt." She growled but Leo still pulled a face by schmoozing at Thalia before he was smacked upside the head by Frank before they all got onto stage, shortly followed by Annabeth who was already in position as the crowd cheered loudly as Jason spoke.

"What's up Time Square!" Jason cheered into the microphone as he voice rung out loud and clear as cheering erupted. "You ready!" In recognition, the crowd cheered as the music began, Annabeth skillfully creating the central beat, "Clap with me everyone!" Jason called out as he started clapping his hands, the crowd quickly catching on and clapping along with him, Leo and Frank. Jason raised the microphone to his lips and began…

_Oh oh oh oh ohh oh [x5]_

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

Annabeth's music from her violin stood out as Jason clapped with the crowd as his voice sung out as he walked forwards and touched the hands of some of his fans as he sung.

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listened as the crowd would sing  
Now the old king is dead long live the king  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

Jason quickly stepped into the middle of the stage and threw his left hand out as he sung to the sky, his hand coming down to his heart as his sang, Frank backing him up in perfect harmony as Leo pelted his drums in a perfect beat with Jason's voice.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you'd gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

Jason stepped forward and sang with all the power he had, pushing his voice higher as he moved with the beat, the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he rocked out, Leo and Frank feeling it too as they moved into the next part of the song.

_It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

Jason breathed, smiling like a fool as he ushered Annabeth forward, the crowd erupting into cheers, "Annabeth Chase everyone." He cheered as Annabeth skillfully tossed her violin to a roadie who continued the melody as she spoke, "Okay everyone, okay lets try this, follow me and Frank everyone." She shouted as Frank came next to her and Jason as he stepped in front of the microphone stand that had been placed there for him as he strummed hard on his guitar, repeating the same intro Jason used, Annabeth joining in as the crowd followed her and Frank's lead

_Oh oh oh oh ohh oh [x5]_

Jason stood in front of Annabeth and Frank, his microphone in his hand as he smiled, his hand pressing against his heart, the love and cheering of the audience flowing into him as he absorbed it and soaked it in liked a sponge and ignored the cool winter air as he pulled the song into its final close.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

The crowd screamed in applause as Jason smiled like a fool, "Thank you everyone. You are amazing Time Square. The Heart Throbs thanks you for your support," He says breathlessly as he looks at his watch and seeing its just about time for Annabeth's performance so he to wrap things up. "This is an incredible honor to be here tonight and it is a privilege and an honor to welcome Annabeth Chase onto the stage to bring us to a close, so good night everyone."

Annabeth smiled and stepped forward as she raised her microphone, "Hello Time Square!" Annabeth cheered loudly as the crowd screamed, "Are you ready for 2016!" They all cheered as loud as their lungs could as Annabeth's music started playing, as she stepped forward along the walkway and started singing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

She was singing as through as if she were speaking to the audience, captivating each and every one of the audience as they cheered.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?_

The violins created the perfect melody grew as Annabeth placed her hand on her heart, as the stage rose under her feet, the lights all on her as her voice grew like the smile on her face as she smiled. Laser lights danced in synchronization as she sung as if it were building up the excitement as violins played.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

The honesty and purity in her voice was insane as she stood in the middle of the stage, her legs apart as she raised her arm into the air slowly as she entered the chorus, singing with excitement and happiness as the lights lit up around her and progressed her performance further.

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

With enthusiasm and excitement she went louder and built up as everyone smiled as dancers appeared on the stage and began the routine dance that had been made in the shortest amount of time as the screen behind explodes in a flurry of colourful fireworks as the colours danced and melded together

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

Annabeth smiled as the stairs on the stage rose and she descended down the stage, walking down the walkway her voice growing.

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know_

She smiles and kicked off her shoes and ran up the platform, pulling her hair band out of its ponytail and let it float in the air as she ran

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

She tossed her microphone to a roadie as fireworks were lit and shot into the sky as she jumped into the chorus, dancing with her dancers as she sang into the head set she was wearing, the smile never dying as she jumped up and down, the audience joining in with her.

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

Annabeth smiles as all the performers of the night walked out onto the stages, all grooving to the music as Annabeth looked up and smiled knowing it was time.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

The background singers sang the next part as Annabeth raised her fingers and counted down from ten as the Ball began descending, the audience counting down in anticipation with her as the cheering grew louder and on the final number, Annabeth sang the final line.

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

The sky exploded in a flurry of sparkles and lights as fireworks lit up the sky signaling the start of the new year, the crowd screaming "Happy New Year," as Annabeth and all of those on stage joined her in finishing off the song as she sung with joy and excitement as the audience cheered, the stage lowering beneath her feet as everyone walked forward and sung in harmony, Annabeth leading them.

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

They all echoed Annabeth as she brought the song into its end as everyone cheered and screamed in excitement as Annabeth and the performers all took a bow as Annabeth raised her microphone to her lips, smiling as placed her microphone to her lips and said breathlessly into it, "Happy New Year you incredibly amazing supporters. We are all incredibly grateful for you all coming out here to support us. Good night everyone!"

Annabeth happily descended down the stairs and screamed in glea and did a happy dance with Thalia as they jumped up and down in excitement. "I cannot believe you just sang into the New Year in time square!" Thalia shrieked excitedly.

"Neither can I. Holy fuck that is the greatest thing I have ever done in my life." Annabeth said breathlessly as she sat down in the tent that was set up for her, laughing breathlessly from all of the excitement and adrenaline coursing through her veins. "My God, I have to message Percy and wish him a Happy New Year." Annabeth said as she picked up her phone and unlocked the screen.

That's when she noticed the blinking message icon and that she also had multiple missed calls and one voicemail. She frowned as she opened her message inbox and her eyes widened when she saw that all of the messages were from the same number.

Percy.

She quickly opened the most recent message that was sent at three minutes past midnight.

* * *

_Happy New Year Anna_

_Hope you had a good time at the Time Square concert without me. Don't bother about replying, you haven't replied me once all night so Happy New Year. Bye_

_Percy_

* * *

Annabeth cursed as she turned to Thalia and showed her the message and Thalia's eyes literally bugged out. "You fucking forgot to cancel with him." Thalia said with a wide gaping mouth as she stared at Annabeth in disbelief.

"Shit, what am I going to do to make it up to him Thals." Annabeth spoke in a panicked manor as she started to pace barefoot round her dressing room.

"Call him!" Thalia ordered as she chucked Annabeth's phone at her and she skillfully caught it and instantly hit the call back button but it just rung and rung and rung.

"Shit Thalia, he didn't answer. What in the bloody Hades am I going to do about this mess? How am I going to fix this?" Annabeth groaned as she clawed at her blonde locks, mercilessly running her fingers through her natural hair and tugging on it angrily as she repeated the word stupid, referring to herself and herself alone.

"Annabeth, you have to fix this." Thalia shrieked and Thalia never shrieked, not unless it was a private emergency which this was as she glared at her phone, as if trying to make laser beams shoot out of her eyes and melt the phone in her hand. "Percy fucking hates me too now. You have to fix this and you have to fix this pronto." Thalia demanded.

"But how the hell am I going to make this up to him." Annabeth gasped out, completely freaking out.

"Hey, didn't Percy once catch you singing when you stayed in his apartment for the first time." Thalia thought aloud and Annabeth nodded rapidly. "I am a genius and you are gonna love me cause I know how to fix this." She said excitedly as she furiously started packing things away. "Hurry up, we only have a few hours to fix this so lets go and get this done."

Thalia and Annabeth ran out the building, Annabeth still clueless to her fear friends plan but if there was one thing she knew is that Thalia must really think it's a good idea if she is dragging her along.

She was going to have to wait and find out what this mysterious idea is, and hope and pray that it would fix things between her and Percy.

* * *

**I wonder what Thalia's crazy idea is. You are gonna have to wait to the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this, see you again soon my dear Fictioneers. Happy late valentine's day.**

**~Michaela!**


	19. Forgiveness and Surprises

Chapter Nineteen: Forgiveness and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Better Place – Rachel Platten  
Battle Scars – Paradise Fears_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey guys, I know its been a while since I updated but I have been really ill and in hospital, I'm getting better, slowly but surely. Anyway, due to being in the hospital for more than half the time I haven't updated, I could only write a shortish but still long chapter since I have limited mobility due to the treatment I am receiving. I hope you like it even if its short, I will try make the next one longer. Thank for all the super awesome reviews, i never expected to get so many so thank you guys. Love you all, and enjoy the chappie.  
**

* * *

Percy cursed loudly when he opened his eyes and was instantly bombarded by the blindingly white light of the midday sun. He groaned loudly as he shifted on the couch where he had fallen asleep on hours ago. He had no idea how uncomfortable this couch really was until he fell asleep on it.

With an agonizing groan, Percy turned onto his back and growled in effort as he forced himself to a sit-up in order to actually sit up on the couch and the moment he was seated up, he reached up instantly started rubbing his thumb and middle finger against his scalp as a yawn escaped his mouth.

He cringed when he caught a whiff of his own morning breath and pulled a face as he set his bare feet on the floor, knocking away a few empty bottles of beers that littered the floor. He leaned down and picked a few up, placing them on the table in a freestyle pattern before he leaned his elbows on his knees and sat there like the hunchback of Notre Dame cradling his throbbing head.

"Fuck, I am never drinking again." Percy groaned as his eyes flickered to the ten, maybe twelve bottles of beer on the table and felt his stomach turn in disgust as he looked at the ground.

Apart from his think winter coat he wore last night, he still had on the clothes he was wearing last night. He didn't even bother changing when he got home at two in the morning and just went straight to the fridge, grabbed a beer and started drinking. He kind of lost count after the sixth or seventh one before he eventually just passed out onto the couch.

He stood up and thrust his hips forward and arched his back simultaneously, effectively cracking his back. Percy had never felt such release in his life when all the knots in his back popped as his hands rested behind his head, fingers entangled in his messy black hair. He breathed in deeply after he closed his eyes and then pulled a face when he caught a whiff of his morning breath.

"Yeah, I think I need a shower." Percy said to himself as he noticed the pit stains under his arms.

He headed off to the bathroom and turned the hot water on and fiddled around with the cold water to get it to the perfect temperature before he stripped and climbed in, sighing contently as he stood there and let the water just fall over him.

Being in the water was his happy place and he just loved the warm the water felt against his skin. It felt like the water was giving him a warm hug, he felt safe in it as he reached up and ran his fingers through the his wet mop of hair and proceeded to wash his hair, and he felt his mind wander to Anna and how she loved messing up his hair. He couldn't help but remember this one time whilst he was studying and Anna couldn't resist playing with his hair.

* * *

_Percy could feel a strange and weird sensation on the back of his neck. Each time he felt a slight tug, he was left with an amazing spine chilling sensation that made butterflies in his stomach._

_He struggled to focus on the study notes he had written in class on chapter 25 in his textbook but every time he felt that sensation he had to bit his bottom lip to suppress the breathy moan that crawled its way up his throat and rested right at the back of his throat, fighting to come out._

_He suddenly felt a light brush against the hairs of his neck causing him to close his eyes and grip his pencil very tightly when he heard a snicker behind him and he very well knew what Anna was doing. "Are you trying to torture me, woman?" He groaned as Anna's fingers started combing through his hair, rubbing against his scalp as he felt her radiating presence behind him._

_Anna giggled as she brushed her lips softly against the side of his neck as her hands rested softly against his shoulder, he lips right by his ear, "I'm all for you studying, Percy, but you have deprived me of a kiss for almost four hours." She said in a breathy voice._

"_I am sorry I am neglecting you but I struggle with this chapter and I really need to study." Percy said as he turned his head, craning his neck so he was looking up at her. "I promise you I will take a break, just give me another hour."_

_Anna had a very dangerous look in her eye and before Percy knew what she was doing, Anna had reached over him and grabbed all his study notes and had run right out of the room in a mad dash, yelling, "You'll never catch me!"_

_Percy groaned but smiled as he shook his head and got up from his seat and chased after them. He was hot on her tail but she slipped through his fingers and gave him the slip, leaving him standing alone in the lounge. He smirked and moved his way around the lounge, finding a single clue that was but the cover page of his study notes._

_Looking a little bit further he noticed another page leading to the kitchen and Percy grinned and followed the literal paper trail and noticed one of his cupboards door on the island in his kitchen weren't closed properly because as shoe lace, more specifically, the aglet ( blame Anna for telling him that the plastic tip of a shoe lace actually has a name) sticking out._

_He had her._

_Percy smirked as he carefully climbed on top of the island and carefully crouched down right over where he knew Anna was hiding and sat in wait for Anna to come out. He had been waiting about five minutes before the doors popped open slightly and he waited and watched her head pop out as she looked from left to right before she pushed them all the way open and crept out quietly._

"_Gotcha!" Percy said with a smirk causing Anna to shriek and drop all of his study notes and press herself against the fridge, her hand covering her heart as she breathed deeply, staring wide eyed at Percy as he smirked at her. He hopped down and squatted in front of Anna, careful not to tread on any of his work. "I told you I would get you."_

"_You downright gave me a heart attack." Annabeth said between breaths. "Can you please help me up, please." Anna asked calmly as Percy smiled and took her hands in his and pulled her up, and effectively pulling her flush against his chest as he looked down at her lips and effectively licked his own before he turned them around and lifted Anna onto the counter._

_He reached down and picked up all of his pieces of paper and put them into a neat pile neat to Anna before he stood in front of Anna and smiled as she smiled at him before she reached forward with her legs and hooked them around Percy's thighs and pulled him forward until her thighs were wrapped around his hips as Percy's hands traveled down and gripped her sides softly._

"_You gonna take a break now." Anna said with a curious voice as one of her hands cupped the back of Percy's neck and the other was wrapped within the confides of Percy's black locks as. _

_Percy leaned forward slowly, his head turned just to the side so he could avoid a collision course and when their lips were mere centimeters apart, Percy spoke, "Most definitely." He whispered huskily before he closed the gap between them and kissed Anna fully and deeply…_

* * *

Percy cursed for letting himself wander to thoughts of Anna. She didn't care about him. She was obviously too occupied to even notify him that she was either breaking up with him or maybe she didn't care enough to tell him that she was cancelling their date.

He gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist against the wall in frustration, he knew it had been too soon to reopen his heart again to someone. He had let himself be strung along, just like with Calypso. She did exactly the same thing Anna has done. She acted like she adored him, she acted like he was her entire world and then she forgot and important date and of course Percy forgave Calypso cause she said it was an accident.

He forgave her so many times and then he found out she was cheating, it destroyed him. He didn't want to get hurt again; his fragile already fracturing heart couldn't handle it. He had to make a choice but right now, if he even thought of she who shall not be named, he would lose it.

Percy stayed in the shower for about twenty more minutes, washing his hair and hosing down himself in that time period and he climbed out the shower and with a towel round his waist and a small hand towel that he was using to dry his hair, he walked to the kitchen. He instantly switched on the kettle and pulled down his coffee mug and began preparing himself some coffee and he reached up and switched the radio on.

On Friday afternoon, on the radio, there was this radio show he liked. It was called Dedication Corner, its where people phone in and dedicate songs to people. Reyna did that once for him. When she came back from her deployment, she had phoned in and dedicated Coming Home by Skylar Grey and when Percy opened his apartment, there was Reyna in the doorway, two months early.

It was an amazing day that day.

A guy had dedicated All of Me by John Legend to his girlfriend when Percy heard his phone ringing. It was laying on the counter right by him and he picked it up and checked caller ID. It was Thalia so he answered it. "Hey Thals." He said casually but you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"_Jeez Kelp Head. What crawled up your ass and died?" _Thalia said back with a shocked and confused tone.

"I'm not in the mood Thals. I hope you and Anna had a great time at the New Years concert. I certainly wouldn't know how Jason did because I was ditched by my girlfriend and being the dumb fuck I am, I sat waiting outside her apartment for hours." Percy said in a bitter tone, yeah was relatively pissed.

"_Percy, I don't know what you want me to tell. I'm sorry but can i change the subject and ask you do you have your radio on Dedications Corner right now?" _Thalia asked curiously with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah, why do you ask." Percy asked in a confused tone.

"_Just keep listening Percy. I promise you won't regret it." _Percy frowned but understood as Percy answered with a mhmmm._ "I gotta run but I will see you later, alright."_

"Kay Thals. Talk to you later." With that Percy ended the call and put his phone down and pulled out one of the kitchen stools and sat down and started drinking his freshly made cup of coffee and listed to the end of All of Me and then the announcer came back on.

"_Now ladies and gents, we got a very special dedication. The caller phoned in early but asked to be last and has left a special message to their special somebody." _Percy smiled, he found listening to this to be very interesting and he was a bit of a sap when it came to this show. _"Dear Percy-" _Percy froze mid sip when he heard his name on the radio, _"I am truly sorry about last night. I feel so awful and i really have no excuse to tell you except that I truly had forgotten."_

Percy knew exactly how it felt to be forgotten, it was nothing new to him but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

"_I still remember how you told me about how you and Reyna fought before she left and she did this to make it up to you so I dedicate this special song to you because they lyrics are deeply personal to me because its a better place since you came along." _Percy waited for the name of the song with anticipation. _"No that is sweet. If you didn't peg the song, its Better Place by Rachel Platten. This is dedicated to Percy Jackson by Anna Olympia."_

In that exact moment, there was a knock at the door so Percy got up and started making his way to the door but froze when he heard singing coming from outside. _"I'll tell the world, i'll sing a song, it's a better place since you came along, since you came along,"_ The voice sounded familiar and Percy found himself walking forward, his hand wrapping around the door knob as the singing continued, _Your touch is sunlight through the trees, your kisses are the ocean breeze, everything's alright when you're with me."_

Percy couldn't take the anticipation anymore and opened the door and saw none other than Anna Olympia standing outside the door, dressed in a plain white lace dress with no sleeves and a white pair of flats, her hair down, all but a white Alice band holding her fringe back so he could see her face that had absolutely no signs of make-up on with what appeared to be a picnic basket in hand.

"_And I hold my favorite thing; I hold the love that you bring."_ She smiled softly as she sung, _"But it feels like I've opened my eyes again and the colors are golden and bright again. There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong,"_ She couldn't help but smile at Percy who listened to her angelic voice. _"It's a better place since you came along, it's a better place since you came along."_

Percy couldn't help but listen intently, he could feel her voice touching the bottom of the deep abyss in his heart and filled him with the same sensation he got every time she smiled at him.

Anna walked forward a couple of steps so she was right in front of Percy as her angelic voice echoed in the hall, "I see the whole world in your eyes. It's like I've known you all my life. We just feel so right." Percy found himself smiling weakly as she continued. _"So I pour my heart into your hands, its like you really understand. You love the way I am."_

Percy could see why Anna chose this song, he would have chosen it too because it perfectly described how he felt with her. The words were so easy to relate to, he couldn't help but smile a little more as she sung.

"_And I hold my favorite thing; I hold the love that you bring."_ She smiled softly as she sung, her one hand reached up and took the pendant of the necklace he gave in her hand, _"But it feels like I've opened my eyes again and the colors are golden and bright again. And the paints the skies and the wind sings our song. It's a better place since you came along, its a better place since you came along."_

Percy stood there in disbelief at how powerful Anna's voice was and also at the fact that she is singing to him. She told him she was shy to sing even if she could sing so beautifully. After the day he heard her singing in the kitchen, he never thought he'd hear her sing again but he was so wrong and he loved hearing her voice. It just got better and better, it just kept captivating him and dumbfounding him.

"_Now I'm alright, now I'm alright, everything's alright."_ Anna stared intently into Percy's eyes and he stared back as she held the silence, the chill down Percy's spine felt incredible, her voice was so angelic and beautiful as she continued the song and drew it to a close, _"But it feels like I've opened my eyes again and the colors are golden and bright again. There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong,"_ She couldn't help but reach out and take one of Percy's hands in hers and smiled up at him as she poured herself in the final words of the song. _"It's a better place since you came along, it's a better place since you came along."_

Percy ignored the neighbors that peaked into the hallway as he stared into Anna's eyes that were begging for forgiveness, filled with swirling emotions that left a deep sense of regret in himself. "Percy, I know what I did was unforgivable and I know that me singing for you and a basket of blue waffles, cream, caramel sauce and blue chocolate chip cookies wont make up for it but I hope you will accept this peace offering."

She held the picnic basket for him and he hesitantly took it but didn't regret it one bit when the delicious scent of homemade food assaulted his senses in a pleasant manor that had him sighing contently. It hit him how fresh they smelt. "Did you sleep last night, Anna?"

She smiled sadly as she looked down and shook her head. "No, I was too worried about how I hurt you. I know food can't buy your trust or forgiveness but I want you to know I'm truly sorry. I'll leave you to think about where you think we stand because I don't want to influence your decision." Anna said as she leaned forward and pressed her lip to Percy's cheek and turned away.

She didn't get far as Percy had blocked her with his free hand and turned her round, his hand pressing into the small of her back as he pulled her flush against her, smirking at how nervous she looked. "You are amazing, Anna Olympia." He said with a smile as he captured her lips with his, gently caressing her lips with his own in a tender kiss that ignited every single one of her nerve endings into an explosion of fireworks.

The kiss didn't last that long, a few seconds but those few seconds felt like decades to Anna of pure and utter happiness as she stared up into Percy's eyes. "You forgive me?" She asked in a surprised voice.

"I was too quick to judge. It's just with everything that's happened, I've had a hard time trusting but the truth is i trust you and I should have actually spoke to you instead of being angry." Percy said softly.

"You had a right to be angry, Percy. I really am sorry, i really have no excuse as to why I didn't message you. I just completely forgot and I really am sor-" Percy rolled his eyes and kissed Anna again, silencing her repetitive apology with his lips, causing her to release a muffled squeak but it didn't take long for her to give in to his lips.

When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, "You ramble too much Anna." Anna nodded shyly as she smiled at him, "Come on in. You can make it up to me by coming inside and pigging out with me and spending the entire day with me."

"That can most certainly be arranged." Anna said with a smile as she intertwined her fingers with Percy's, causing him to smile. He couldn't help but think of how perfectly her hand fit in his, as if it was made just for him. Anna smiled at him as she leaned her head against Percy's shoulder and the two walked in and got comfortable and sat watching Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and the Little Mermaid and the Little Mermaid Two just so Anna could sing and joke around with him.

It was a good day, a good day indeed.

* * *

Monday came relatively quickly and during that time, Annabeth had gotten inspiration like no other. She wrote two songs, both were inspired by Percy. She was curious about what Reyna was like and Percy opened up to her and told her about how Reyna pushed herself and strived for greatness. He told her of how Reyna had always been discriminated because she was a girl and how she had to fight to get where she was.

Annabeth could see why Percy loved Reyna so dearly. She had a story similar to his, one of great struggles. Percy didn't go into much detail but one thing he said to her was that growing up she had battles scars but she was a soldier and powered through. That is what inspired her to write these two songs but the truth is, the one really wasn't her style of music. The words were personal and deep but the way they came together was completely different to her style.

However, she had the perfect people in mind to sing the song, she just had to see if Apollo would approve of her giving this song away. She felt that Zoe and Phoebe deserved it because they both have battle scars and hopefully they would see the meaning of the song and how their hidden stories relate to it. Annabeth really hoped they liked this gift, she didn't want to see such a beautiful song go to waste.

When she arrived at the door leading into her music room, she could hear the sound of voices. _Good, they're here._ Annabeth thought as she quickly pulled her tresses of silky blonde hair back into a messy ponytail, pulling back a loose strand of her fringe and tucking it behind her ear. She did a quick appearance check, straightening her chequered, short sleeved button up shirt and made sure her faded jeans were comfortable and made sure her sneakers laces were done up before she walked in.

She smiled when she saw Phoebe and Zoe were seated on the piano stood in front of her grand piano, messing around a little with keys, playing chopsticks and just having a little fun. Zoe looked good, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a silver blouse with black boots, minus the heels of course. Her long dark hair had been left down which highlighted Zoe's beauty. She prided herself in natural beauty because she had little to no make-up on.

Phoebe looked as radiant as ever, her rich toned light blue eyes were filled with a soft glowing light in them, it reminded her of a twilight you see when the sun is below the horizon. So delicate, so soft, so beautiful indeed. Her ginger hair pulled back into a messy bun and she wore just a pair of three quarter cargos and a hoodie.

Apollo was the one who saw Annabeth first, looking professional as always in his black business suit. "Annabeth, so lovely to see you." He said with a smile as he stood up and embraced her in a warm hug. "I never got the chance to tell you how fantastic your performance was. It killed my dear." Apollo said proudly.

"Thank you Apollo. It was the most enthralling thing I have ever done in my life." Annabeth spoke with a bright smile on her face, her mind wondering to the incredible feeling she got singing at time square.

"So my dear," Apollo said as he went back and sat down, his fingers pressed together as he leaned back in his seat, getting ready for business, "Its indeed a little unorthodox to hold a meeting in here but might I ask my Zoe, Hazel and Phoebe are present and why you are carrying sheet music." Apollo inquired curiously.

Annabeth hadn't even noticed Hazel, she was hiding underneath the sound board, obviously busy doing some maintenance. She looked good, dressed in a pair of white shorts and a very baggy football jersey. It was obviously Frank's and he loaned it to her, it suited her. It reminded Annabeth of that high school tradition where the jock asks his girlfriend to wear his football jacket to their matches and that.

Annabeth was about to answer when the door opened, revealing Annabeth's manager, Juniper Underwood. She smiled as she walked over to Annabeth and laid a hand on her client and friend's shoulder, "Forgive me for being late. I had to literally escape my husband's grip this morning because he is so lazy." Annabeth cracked a smiled as Juniper took a seat next to Apollo.

"You were about to answer Apollo's question, i believe?" Juniper said as she leaned back and got comfortable.

"I have a proposal for Zoe and Phoebe." Annabeth said as she took a seat and crossed her ankles and hooked them around the front right leg of her seat. "I know you are searching for a song writer and trying to get out a song by them to get them known." Apollo nodded in understanding, so did Zoe and Phoebe but they looked very confused whilst Apollo was intrigued. "I want to, with your permission of course, to give them a song I have written."

Zoe and Phoebe's jaws were overflowing off their lap as their mega pizza sized eyes stared at Annabeth in disbelief. Annabeth just smiled, having to force down the giggle that wanted to escape. This was a serious business deal which is why Juniper and Apollo were present.

"Annabeth, are you sure?" Juniper said calmly as she looked at Annabeth a concerned look to which Annabeth just smiled.

"I have thought it through. The song is deep and the words are powerful but when i wrote this song, when I tried it out myself, it didn't really fit how I wanted to sing it so i thought I would try something else which is why Hazel is here." Annabeth said calmly as she handed the lyrics sheet music to Apollo. "The lyrics are about overcoming adversity and struggle. Its basically what the first line says. Its basically an anthem for those who are struggling, its an uplifting song to those who are about to break and are losing their will to live."

Apollo skimmed through the lyrics before he looked up at Annabeth, "I think I see where you are going in terms of the style and I think I see how you think it should be produced. It suits their personalities and their kind of music so I say yes. Girls, take a look at the lyrics and then Hazel and Annabeth can give us a sample of Annabeth's vision for your song." Apollo handed the lyrics to Zoe and Phoebe who took it with trembling hands and their eyes glassed over.

Zoe reached up and wiped away a single tear that ran down her face after she finished looking at the lyrics, "I see what you mean by uplifting and easy to see how we relate to the story of strive and about fighting in a never ending battle." Phoebe nodded in agreement, "Are you sure you want us to have this song Annabeth? I mean I'm-we're grateful," Phoebe nodded, "that you even considered giving this to us newbs but are you sure that this is what you want?"

Annabeth didn't even waste a second with her single word answer, "Yes."

Zoe breathed in and turned to Phoebe who nodded. "It looks like we both agree that we would like to hear a sample, particularly the bridge I think it is and the chorus after. I find it interesting how you wrote it considering I've never seen your lyrics structured like that before."

"That was Hazel helping me. She helped me turn the bridge into a rap." Annabeth said shyly. Juniper raised an eyebrow, Annabeth was know to write soulful music but never before had she witnessed this girl write a rap lyric before. "I know it's weird for me but I felt it was better suited to the lyrics and the melody and beat I envisioned for it."

Hazel by that time had come up next to Annabeth doing a quick read over of the lyrics as Annabeth looked over her shoulder and Hazel smiled at Annabeth who gave her a thumbs up as she closed her eyes and Annabeth hummed the last line of the chorus to let Hazel bring in before Hazel belted the lyrics out in an expert, fast beat filled with rhythm and maintained beat.

_On and on, like we're living on a broken record.  
Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker.  
Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,  
Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"  
They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief.  
They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet.  
Left, right, left, right,  
Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat.  
This could be the last chance you have to fly.  
Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?  
Man, you had it all when you were just a kid.  
Do you even remember who you were back then?  
What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?  
What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?  
Don't stop, march on._

Annabeth had to admit she was impressed with Hazel's skill, she had epically failed when she tried to rap it which she had never done before. Annabeth smiled as she moved into the chorus and pushed her voice as if she were singing it at a concert and put herself into the words.

_I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on._

Annabeth smiled when she saw Zoe and Phoebe clapping and then proceeding to start jumping up and down in excitement, chanting, "We got a song from Annabeth Chase!" repeatedly before they ran forward and engulfed Annabeth in a bear hug. Their collision with her knocked her right to the floor but the three of them just sat on the floor, laughing like maniacs.

Annabeth hadn't expected their reaction be as excited as this but she should have figured out it would be this exact reaction as they were fans of hers. Apollo smiled and winked at Annabeth causing her to smile. Everything was going as planned, she couldn't believe how well everything was going. This start to the new year was a good one and she couldn't wait for the rest of this year.

Hazel looked away guiltily, thoughts running through her head of how she was going to ruin Annabeth's happiness with the photos she had been taking since Luke blackmailed her into this evil deed. She was unsure if she was doing the right thing, was ruining her friend's happiness really worth her own relationship. She was so confused at what to do, if she let the photo Luke has of her get out, it would ruin Frank and the band too. It would ruin everything.

She couldn't let that happen no matter how wrong this was. Frank's happiness was all she cared about and she would do anything to protect it, even ruining a friend's life. She looked down at her phone, staring at the Luke had locked as her background picture on her screen, a constant reminder of how she betrayed Frank and what's worse is the betrayal happened with one of Frank's closest friends.

She gripped her phone and locked it before she put it back in her back pack and walked over to Annabeth and acted as natural as she could, as if she was still Annabeth's friend and not the back stabber she was about to become the minute she sends him the proof she has that Luke wants. She knew who Annabeth was outside the studio, she wasn't Annabeth Chase, she disguised herself as a woman named Anna Olympia and she was dating a man named Percy Jackson who just so happened to be Thalia and Jason's cousin.

This truth will devastate everything and Hazel knew it. She only knew one thing, well she hoped for one thing, that her secret would remain buried like Luke promised as long as she did what he said and Frank wouldn't get hurt. She only hoped that the devil would keep his word, little did she know he was already planning her demise, all he needed was to get what he wanted and she already had it.

* * *

**Yep people, things are getting serious. Things are gonna start happening very soon. What's Hazel's deep dark secret that she wants to keep? What's Luke planning? Drama drama drama, I'm still the queen of cliffhangers and ominous endings, ha ha ha. Hope you all liked it, hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon but it could be a while. Love you guys, see you again soon my dear fictioneers.**

**~Michaela~**


	20. Eventful Ideas and Musical Messages

Chapter Twenty: Eventful Ideas and Musical Messages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Battle Scars – Paradise Fears  
It's Alright, It's Okay – Ashley Tisdale_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey everyone. I'm back. Sorry I took so long with this update but being in hospital going through serious treatment and having no access to a computer and the tiniest ass phone anyone has ever seen in their entire lives to type on. It took a lot work to get a laptop to type this chapter. I have to post this off the phone and it really drove me insane. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

It was a Tuesday when Percy started his first day as a Marine Biologist. He hadn't even had to interview because his father offered him a job to work with him and Triton at his father's company shortly after Percy had gotten his Masters. Poseidon did test him though and Percy passed with flying colors.

His boss at the café was sad to see him go and so was the customers who had grown accustomed to seeing his bright smile and cheeriness and all of his co-workers were thrilled and proud of Percy for achieving his masters and getting further with his life. He promised that after his first day at work he would go out for drinks with them to say good bye, but he promised to visit on occasion.

The excitement of driving up to the gigantic almost stadium sized building was a sight to behold. It was an incredible sight; the toll box with its beam down is now what separated him from the place he had dreamed of working in since he was little. The guard's smile was warm and inviting as Percy opened his window and smiled back.

"Good morning to yah. Name's Angus Howard." The chap said in a cheery voice, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm as he blew a strand of his long blonde fringe out of his eyes. "Welcome to the awesomely fabulous King of Seas Oceanic Research Facility. May I have your name please?" He said in a cheery tone which made Percy feel welcome and warm and fuzzy inside.

"Percy Jackson." Percy answered in a polite tone as he watched the newly named Angus skim through the list on his clipboard, quickly picking up his phone and dialing a number that percy didn't really see. There was nothing but a heavy cloud of silence between the two as the engine of Percy's Subaru hummed in anticipation.

Angus smiled, "Morning Sir… Yes, he has just arrived… No problem sir, I'll tell him… Alright Mr. Olympia, good bye." He turned and faced Percy as he offered out what looked to be a pass. "Courtesy of your father and boss. It's your security ID card, your parking is right by the entrance and your father says he will meet you outside in a few minutes."

Percy smiled and took the card and brought it in front of his face, looking down at it curiously, smiling at the photo his father had put there for him. This little laminated ID card made this all real. He was really a Marine Biologist and he was about to work in the top marine biology research center in the country.

Percy smiled, proud of himself for finally reaching this level of expertise he had wanted to reach for a long time and put the string that the card was attached to around his neck and placed his hands on the steering wheel. Percy breathed in a deep breath and watched as the beam in front of him raised up, allowing him to enter the world he was now apart of.

It was easy to find his parking, mainly because his father and Triton were both standing right in front of it. His father looked relaxed even though he was dressed in his professional pin strip suit which oddly made Percy think of his Uncle Zeus cause the suit was his thing. Triton was there, wearing a wetsuit, his black hair clinging to his face like an octopus, smiling as Percy pulled into his parking.

Percy didn't know much about dress code so he came in some relatively casual but professional attire that was a short sleeved button up shirt, a pair of long black trousers and some not so obvious dress shoes. Percy smiled as he embraced his half brother and then proceeded to get a hug from his dad. "Welcome to my company Percy. How about we start with a tour and then we can get you fitted for your suit and introduce you to all the animals we have here."

"Sounds good dad." Percy said with a smile as he looked curiously at Triton with pure curiosity, as if to basically ask why the Hades he was there.

Triton rolled his eyes, "You're apart of my research team so I have to show you all the ropes and get you acquainted with all of our friends cause we got some new, recently rehabilitated dolphins that absolutely love meeting new people." Triton said plainly but the smile on his face said that he too was excited like Percy was. "Come on Perce, its time to show you what you were born to do."

Triton wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders and led him towards the door as Poseidon watched with a bright smile on his face. Triton and Percy's relationship had really changed in the last few days since Christmas Eve, yeah there was still tension between them but they now acted as if they had been brought up together and were best buds.

Poseidon couldn't be happier. He was proud of both of his boys and he couldn't wait to watch them grow and bond together through something they both love and inherited from their father. "Are you just going to stand there Barnacle Beard or are ya coming oh might king of the seas?" triton called out cheekily as he received a high five from Percy which caused Poseidon to frown playfully.

"I may be your father but I am still your boss so watch what you say to me." He countered in an amused tone as he walked up next to Percy and smiled as he pushed the door open and said, "Welcome Percy, to King of the Seas." He said as Percy gazed in wonder at the beauty that lay behind those doors and smiled. This was awesome.

* * *

A week later…

"I know mother," Percy said into the speaker of his cell phone as he unlocked his car door and climbed into the car, chucking the brown lunch bag that had his quiche he bought from Olympus Café, taking a quick swig of his regular cappuccino.

He was currently on the phone with Sally, informing her of how his morning had gone thus far. He had been welcomed with open arms into the team that Triton managed and they had even gone out for drinks the other night and it was one of the most enjoyable evenings Percy had had in a while. But now his mother had addressed him with a very important issue.

Valentine's Day and what he was planning to get and do for Anna.

"Yes mother I know it's only thirty-three days left until Valentine's day mom." Percy groaned into the phone as he closed his car door and took the phone in his hand now that he finally had a free hand.

"_Perseus, I know you know but I just feel I have to remind you considering how late you were with your first Valentine's day with Reyna."_ Percy internally cursed his mother's good memory. He did indeed not have a decent gift for Reyna and him for Valentine's day and the last minute thing he did was turn the lights down in the apartment, serve her cold pizza, and serenade her with a song that played on the radio.

It suddenly clicked in his head. He knew exactly what he to do for Anna. Something she loved. He finally knew how to pay back Anna for opening up the way she did to him when she sung for him. Percy had never really known much about music but he was good at poetry so the thought came that he should try and write a song for her to show her how much she valued him.

There was one problem though. Percy had no idea how to play an instrument, well apart from the tambourine and triangle from when he was in kindergarten. But percy instantly solved his problem by realizing that he had a musically gifted cousin who played the guitar (which Anna had confessed she played a little of) who was in a band and a rising musician.

"Mom, sorry to cut our chat short but I have to go. I have to make a phone call." Percy said rapidly, interrupting his mother's descriptive recollection of the epic Valentine's day fail that in the end turned out to be wonderful he might add.

"Alright, Percy." His mother sighed. "Love you and drive safe." His mother pressed, causing him to smile. Even after all these years, she was still a mother hen to him and in truth he wouldn't change her at all.

"I will mom." He assured her as he rolled his eyes but he still couldn't wipe the smile on his face. "Love you mom."

"Love you too Percy."

With that, he ended the call and quickly searched through his 'S' contacts and instantly found Jason who in his contacts he nicknamed Sparky due to the fact that Jason let it slip that his girlfriend called him that. He hit dial and almost instantly, Jason picked up.

"_Hey Aquaman." _Jason said in a teasing tone which only made Percy smile as he decided to play Jason's game.

"Hello to you too Superman." Percy could hear Jason's chuckles clearly over his own as he sighed. "How are you doing, dude?" Percy asked when he finally stopped laughing over him and his cousin's silliness.

"_Alright and you cuz?" _Jason asked.

"I am actually phoning because I need a huge favor bro." Percy said slowly so Jason could hear him. Percy took the silence as Jason wanting him to continue, "Can you teach me how to play a guitar, dude?"

"_Sure, what for though might I ask?"_ Jason inquired as Percy sighed.

"Here's the deal. I wanna do something really special for Anna for valentine's day but the thing is the only meaningful thing I could think of was to learn how to play a guitar, write a melody, put words to it and bam I would sing her a song that tells her how much she means to me but I have no idea how to play a guitar let alone write a melody." Percy rambled and took in a deep breath when he finally finished his sentence. "Do you think you can help me, Jase?"

After a long, what almost seemed to be never ending silence, Jason spoke._ "Its not impossible but it's gonna be a lot of work dude."_

Percy sighed, "I know but I am willing to do anything to do this for her cause she has really, well, she has basically fixed me and I want to show her how much she really means to me."

"_well how can I resist helping you when you go all sappy von Romeo on me, dude."_ Percy laughed with Jason, _"Alright dude. I'll help you. I'll be there tonight, seven on the dot. We plan how this works, and we get into it cause we got a lot of work to do."_ Percy wanted to reach through the phone and plant one on Jason from the happiness.

"Thank you bro. I owe you." Percy said in a grateful tone, "Just make sure you don't tell your sister, please bro."

"I promise on my mother's grave, she wont know about this." Percy smiled and said his good bye's to his cousin and put his phone away and smiled. He really considered himself a genius, no a mad scientist right now cause this idea was nuts, crazy and down right near impossible but percy liked the impossible and he was determined to do this.

Now onto his next mission, getting back to work and explaining why he is late back from lunch. This ought to be fun.

* * *

Meanwhile at Apollo Records…

Annabeth was excited. In just a week she, Zoë, Phoebe and Hazel had pulled together the most perfect track for the duos single that Annabeth had written for them. They had even come up with a perfect name for themselves without even discussing what they were looking towards.

Huntress

Even Apollo conceded and said it was the perfect name for them and he had already organized with some designer's to get their style together and of course Aphrodite and Venus were more than happy to help design the outfits for them. They had come up with some really incredible stuff but it wasn't about the look it was the music and what they represented as artists and they knew what they stood for loud and clear.

They were going to do their very first recording take on Phoebe practicing the rap along with the music behind it to get the groove of it and test out the equipment and organize the backing tracks. Hazel was running late which was not good since she had to give Phoebe the run down on how to do the lyrics and she was in charge of the sound system.

So for now, Luke was there doing the board control whilst Annabeth was running over the words with Phoebe as best as she could because unfortunately she had no experience in rapping at all so right now they were playing a guessing game and right now Phoebe kept muddling her words.

"On and on, like we're living on a broken record, hope is strong, sit, and we wait…"

"Cut!" Apollo ordered as Phoebe groaned, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration, cursing colorful profanities under her breath. Apollo was one who never got frustrated, usually he was calm and collected but right now he was about to lose his rag as he rubbed his temple. "Alright guys, lets take a five cause at this stage we will never get anywhere with this recording."

Apollo turned round and exited the room, more like stormed off in a huff, slamming the door behind him and Annabeth cringed when she heard him yelling. She understood that Apollo was stressed but she had never seen him this stressed before because it was clearly getting to him which meant he doubted Phoebe and Zoë's capabilities which meant he was doubting Annabeth and Thalia's choice in bringing them to him.

Annabeth had to act and she had to act fast.

She looked at Phoebe who was reading over the words, trying to get the fast beat but Annabeth could hear the hesitance in her voice as well as every fumble and mistake she made with the words. Annabeth understood, she was nervous and completely scared out of her wits. She was letting her self doubt show and it really was showing.

Phoebe growled and threw her fist against the door, "Fucking idiot!" she said as she all but started banging her head against the door as she repeated that same phrase over and over again. Annabeth had just about had it but she had to handle this delicately too. "Phoebe, stop it." Annabeth said softly as she turned Phoebe around, her hands resting on Phoebe's shoulders as she shook them to emphasize her sentence, "What is going on Phoebe?"

Phoebe breathed in a shaky breath, "I am fucking terrified that I am fucking this up for Zoë. This is her dream and mine too and I am lessening her chances of succeeding but I am just so nervous and I never get nervous." Phoebe rambled and Annabeth took phoebe's face in her hands and forced her to look at her.

"I know exactly how you feel Phoebe." Annabeth said softly in an honest tone, "When Apollo chose me I was exstatic but then it came to recording my first song. I quaked in my shoes and fumbled so many times I thought Apollo would drop me any second." Luke snickered behind Annabeth which caused Annabeth to bite her lip and force down her comment that wanted to explode out of her mouth like a volcanic eruption as she focused on Phoebe.

"What did you do Annabeth?" Phoebe asked.

"She cried like a baby that's what!" Luke called out with a deep annoy9ing laugh that had Annabeth fuming.

"Why don't you just back off, Luke?" Annabeth bit back which was exactly what caused that stupid annoying smirk that was now on his face to appear as he laughed.

"Why should I when I made you, Annabeth. I gave you your career, I basically made you Annabeth." Luke said smugly, just as the door opened, revealing Hazel and Apollo as well as Thalia who was glaring at Luke who was basically invading Annabeth's personal space bubble. "We proved that I can make or break you since you went into hiding for an entire year all because you couldn't handle me with Calypso Greaves and for the record I made her too."

"You don't control my life. You don't control me you arrogant ass of a man." Annabeth growled as she looked him dead in the eye. "I got where I am because I can sing, because I can make music and because I am passionate about what I do. Unfortunately I was stupid enough to fall for your charms and I was stupid enough to cling to the hope that you loved me as much as I loved you too but I got a big wakeup call when you showed me exactly who you really were."

Thalia wanted to get all up in Luke's grill and she took one step forward but the look Annabeth shot her made her stop in her tracks. "Aww, do you need to call off your lap dog. Does the Lightning Bug Gracie want to come and bite me." Luke mocked which caused Thalia to try and leap at him but Apollo caught her just in time.

"You can go and shove your face into Calypso's shit you fucker!" Thalia yelled, Apollo actually had a slight blush forming on his face from the language Thalia used but he couldn't blame her. If he weren't the boss and not such a respectable person, he most certainly would colorfully tell Luke off too. "You were my fucking best friend and Annabeth's too and then you become someone I don't fucking know anymore and you destroy everything that we shared between us!"

Luke just smirked as he said, "You can suck my balls for all I care, Grace." and Annabeth had just about lost her marbles with him. She was enough of Luke Castellan and his lying, conniving shit, and all of his manipulation had just sealed the deal. She swung her hand and watched with a satisfied smile as it collided with his cheek and caused his head to violently swing to the left as the loud, echoing slap of the skin of her hand striking his cheek resonated throughout the room.

Thalia's jaw dropped as she stared at Annabeth in a mixture of wonder, disbelief and amazement where as Luke touched the area where her hand had slapped, a bright red hand print forming almost instantly as she glared at him and he glared right back. "I have been waiting to do that for so long." Annabeth said as she shook her hand to cool down the red sting forming on her palm. She shook her head as she laughed at herself before she looked at Luke again, "For so long, I felt betrayed and yeah you broke me but I picked myself up again and you know what Castellan. I have finally realized something."

"What's that Chase?"

She smiled innocently as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I don't need you anymore." She said as she leaned back and smiled as she turned round and wrapped her arm around Phoebe's shoulder and lead her into the music room and Luke growled as he cursed and followed Annabeth and Phoebe into the room.

"You will always need me, Chase." Luke growled back as he pushed his chest against hers and glared down at her, "You can't do anything without me because you will always be terrified of functioning without me. You think that wench Hazel can do jack shit to help you," he laughed in between, "She can't do anything. You have don't know what she's done."

Hazel froze and watched with fear plaguing her mind. Annabeth was frozen in place, breathing in slow, precision timed deep breaths as she turned round and looked Luke dead in the eye, Phoebe getting that vibe that she shouldn't be in here so she quickly turned on her heel and exited the room quicker the Jerry being chased by Tom.

"You know what Luke?" Annabeth said as she marched forward, staring him down as she now stood before she gave Thalia a look as she spoke, "I finally know what to say to you and I am going to do it the way I know how. Through a song I had been writing. I didn't know what the words were but now I do so thank you but I think it's time you listen to what I have to say this time."

Thalia handed Hazel the disk with the track she had been working on as the gang gathered behind her, the band going into the room and sitting at their respective instruments. Luke stood there in shock as he stared at Annabeth with anger and confusion. Thalia smirked as she pulled out her camera and switched it on, smiling as she knew that this needed to be recorded. She pointed at Hazel who smiled and hit play on the player.

The music began as Thalia smirked hitting the record button on her camera as Annabeth stood in front of Luke, a look of calmness with the flames inside fueled by the words that began to flow out of her naturally as she stared down her enemy.

_You told me  
There's no need  
To talk it out  
'Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

Part of the band added a little to the beat as Annabeth grabbed her microphone and turned to Luke, a look of fiery determination and drive in her eyes.

_No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

The music grew louder as ever instrument joined into the beat as Annabeth moved with passion and got in Luke's face as she sung the pain away, showing him how much the words meant to her, letting him know clearly that the words were about him.

_It's alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

Annabeth placed her hand on her heart as she backed away, a saddened look in her eyes as she sang the truth about the love, about who he was and how he used her and her voice grew in passion as she recalled all the painful memories that came with each word she sung.

_You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear_

She smirked and belted the chorus, dancing with enthusiasm and without a care in the world as Luke glared and clenched his fist as Annabeth grinned and stared at the camera and sang.

_It's alright, OK_  
_I'm so much better without you_  
_I won't be sorry_  
_Alright, OK_  
_So don't you bother what I do_  
_No matter what you say_  
_I won't return_  
_Our bridge has burned down_  
_I'm stronger now_  
_Alright, OK_  
_I'm so much better without you_  
_I won't be sorry_

She stood in front of him, pushing the boundaries of her emotions and breaking out of her bubble of regret and heartache that he caused to show how much stronger she was, the lyrics filled with honesty as Luke's anger grew. She didn't care about him anymore, she didn't need him anymore.

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way too late  
I'm closing the door_

Annabeth closed her eyes and spread her one arm as she looked to the sky and sung with everything she had, the truth behind her words shocking Zoë and Phoebe as they listened to her power, seeing the pure raw emotion in her voice as her voice molded to the music as Luke walked out and slammed the door behind him, Annabeth smiled as she looked at the camera and continued to do what she loved and that was sing.

_It's alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

Thalia smiled, happy her best friend had finally found herself again as she danced and moved with the music, showing how carefree and happy she was and knew that at long last, Annabeth had let go of Luke Castellan and she didn't care about him anymore. Annabeth Chase was finally over Luke Castellan.

_It's alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry_

Annabeth smiled as she held the last note for a moment, letting herself feel the regret and hurt of Luke doing what he did to her leaving her as she raised her hand above her head with the microphone in it, showing her strength as she looked in the camera and smiled breathlessly.

"This song goes out to all those who have been betrayed and hurt by those they love and thought that they loved them back. Just like my song Wide Awake that will be featuring on my new album that I am working on right now, you can't cling to the past. No matter how much it hurts, you have to find the strength and this song is my special something to you." She said with a soft smile. "I got cheated on by my boyfriend of almost four years; he cheated on me with someone I actually admired when we both auditioned here at Apollo records.

The band's eyes widened as Annabeth stepped forward and smiled. "Luke Castellan almost ruined me, he made the phrase what doesn't kill you makes you stronger a reality for me because its true. Your heart ache, the pain you experience only makes you grow stronger because over coming it is the harder part. Stay strong and remember, its alright, it's okay cause in truth we are so much better without them anyway." With a smile and a wave, Thalia ended the video, and placed it down before rushing in the room and hugging her best friend.

"You are incredible Annabeth Chase." She whispered as she gripped her best friend's shoulder, Annabeth gripping her back just as tight. "I am so proud of you Annabeth because fuck you killed it, did you see the look on his face." Thalia cheered as the two erupted in laughter as they separated.

Annabeth smiled and turned to Zoë and Phoebe who were both smiling at Annabeth. "Ladies, its not about the nerves, its about showing yourself through the words and its about your passion and the love for your music." Annabeth said softly as she smiled. "Do you girls have passion for music? Do you love singing?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"Of course." They answered together instantly.

"Singing has always been a passion for me." Zoë spoke softly, as if she were remembering her entire life in an instant, "I had a rough upbringing and music was my happiness. It was all I really had; it's what brought me my best friend." Zoë said with a smile as she took Phoebe's hand in her own as the two met gazes. Annabeth could see that those two girls had a whole lot of history, just by the intense swirling emotions in their eyes told her a lot about their passion.

The smirk on Phoebe's face that appeared said it all.

"Hazel, drop us the beat. We're going to do it in one take and that, I swear on the Styx." Phoebe said confidently as she looked at her best friend with love and adoration her eyes, a special bond between them, one that was more showed that they were more than friends, they were sisters n everything but blood which showed the true strength and power of their relationship.

"We are Huntress, we are sisters, we are family, we are artists and musicians and we are going to show Calypso exactly how much she underestimated us." Zoë said in an powerfully passionate tone which showed in her eyes as they locks hands, their elbows pressed against each other as they nodded at each other.

In ten minutes, everything had been set up for Zoë and Phoebe's performance. Apollo was seated next to Annabeth who was by Hazel right in front of the control board with her headset on. "Annabeth, I can see that they are artists and have an amazing future as musicians but I am not sure if they can do this in one shot." Apollo said in a almost saddened tone, as if he was considering his options of letting these two incredible artists go.

Annabeth had confidence in them. If she didn't have confidence in new artists, then there was no hope for this world at are. "Apollo, give them a chance and let them show you that they too can overcome any challenge that they are faced with." Annabeth smiled as she looked at the two girls who were getting ready for the performance of their lives. "They can overcome their own Calypso Greaves and Luke Castellan too, Apollo, just give them the chance."

Apollo sighed as he leaned back, signaling Hazel to begin the track to which she gave Phoebe and Zoe a thumbs up which she happily returned as they put on their head sets and listened to the music as it began. It was unique introduction and then it got into the real beat and a moment later, they began, signing a the simple note in a rrepeated pattern that gave the song its introductory beat.

Zoë – Normal  
_Phoebe – Italics  
_**Both - Bold**

**Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh**

Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh

In the plan, Phoebe followed to a Tee, taking the first part of the first verse, singing it as if she were speaking it to her audience as if she had lived it, the words reaching everyone's heart and making them grow in remorse.

_This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten,  
The lost, the broke, the defeated.  
A song for the heartsick, for the standbys,  
Living life in the shadow of a goodbye._

Zoe was next, her voice was uplifting and powerful as she brought them to a place of hope for a brighter tomorrow as she reached towards Phoebe and took her sister's hand in her own and gripped it as she sung.

Do you remember when we learned how to fly?  
We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side.  
You're stuck on the ground,  
Got lost, can't be found.  
Just remember that you're still alive.

The chorus was powerful, filled with motivational and uplifting words that just remind Annabeth of the intervention Thalia had organised to get Annabeth back on her feet, it reminded her of all the kind words they spoke that brought her out of the black hole she had burrowed away in. The chorus reminded her of Percy's story, of how he struggled but made his way back to himself. She could see how much the words meant to the girls as they sung them.

I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
_You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
_**Keep marching on.**

Zoe brought in the next verse, showing the power of her voice by bringing harmony to the words as she powered through, showing the power she held in something as menial as her voice which in truth was a person's greatest weapon.

This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters,  
The young, the innocent, and righteous.  
We've got a little room to grow.  
Better days are near,  
Hope is so much stronger than fear.

They joined together, their voice powerful and strong as they blended together in perfect harmony, uplifting the true power of the words as they powered together and made the performance grammy worthy to Annabeth.

**So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall.  
We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all.  
You can light up the dark,  
There's a fire in your heart,  
Burning brighter than ever before.**

It was time as Zoe took complete control of the chorus, going solo all the way, belting it out with her powerhouse voice and showing what she was made of everyone anticipated Phoebe's part, Annabeth confident as Phoebe keyed in on herself and prepared herself mentally for the most powerful performance of her life.

I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on.

Everyone waited in silence as Zoe brought the chorus forward, travelling it towards it at light speed as everyone sat on the edge of their seats as Phoebe stood there, her eyes closed, her breathing steady and slow and the minute Zoe reached the pinnacle long note of her chorus Phoebe belted out the rap like a professional, using hand signals to emphasize and showcase the true power of the words, Annabeth miming the words along with her.  
_  
On and on, like we're living on a broken record.  
Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker.  
Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,  
Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"  
They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief.  
They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet.  
Left, right, left, right,  
Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat.  
This could be the last chance you have to fly.  
Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?  
Man, you had it all when you were just a kid.  
Do you even remember who you were back then?  
What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?  
What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?  
Don't stop, march on._

Annabeth jumped up from her seat and belted out a powerful and loud "YES!" as Phoebe nailed every part of her powerful message driven solo that had Apollo on his feet as well. They couldn't hear his clapping as he applauded the girls, smiling as he looked over at Annabeth who had a knowing expression on her face as he conceded defeat. Rule one when it came to Annabeth Chase was never doubt Annabeth Chase and he certainly learned his lesson well.

I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
_You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
_**Keep marching on.**  
_  
_**Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh**

Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh

Keep marching on.

As Phoebe brought the song to its epic close she looked at her friend, her sister and felt her heart leaping in joy at the look of gratefulness on Zoe's face as they waited to the recording light to switch off before they yelled in excitement and embraced each other. They held onto each other as they jumped around in a circle like teenage girls who had just scored a date with their crushes.

Annabeth practically ripped her head phones off her head and ran into the room and embraced the girls. All that hard work had paid off, they had done the impossible and left Apollo almost speechless and completely awestruck. He had indeed found worthy talent, two talents actually who were about to take the music industry by storm which he in all honesty knew they would do an he was wrong to doubt them.

Apollo smiled as he stood in front of the girls who were beaming, practically living on the everlasting high that had them living on cloud nine. "Girls, you certainly showed me what you are capable of. I am sorry I doubted you girls." Apollo never dished out apologies very often, let alone admitted he was wrong so this was a very momentous occasion.

"If it weren't for Annabeth reminding us of what the real reason we are here we probably would have achieved this without her." Phoebe said gratefully as she shot Annabeth a look of appreciation and gratefulness.

"She is indeed an incredible human being." Apollo acknowledged as he wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders and smiled. "I am grateful to have her on my side and now, not only are we going to prepare for your song release Huntress," Apollo said with an amused tone at Zoe and Phoebe who smiled at him, "but we are also going to prepare for Annabeth's album and of course the biggest song release yet when she releases the Begin Again music video."

Everyone applauded as the three stars were cheered for by everyone and Annabeth smiled as she wrapped her arms around each of the Huntresses shoulders and smiled. "Girls, welcome to the Apollo family."

* * *

**Well this was a long chapter to write but at least I have gotten a few other chapters done too so hopefully I can update sooner and I am so glad I get out of this hospital on the 23****rd**** which I am so happy about considering that I have been in hospital since March 20****th**** and I have been through a lot. From operation to medically induced coma because of oxygen deprivation and being so close to finding what I have been waiting to find for months and now I can finally go home and I cant wait.**

**The next update, I will be at home at long last. Love you my fictioneers.**

**P.S - We are officially half way through the entire story (since I have added 2 more chapters since I've been in hospital. **

**~Michaela~**


	21. Realisations

Chapter Twenty-One: Realisations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Little Things – One Direction_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter is late, been going through a lot right now. Doc increasing my Anti-depressants to help me cope with all this shit i am going through right now but I'm alive. I cant talk long, hope you all enjoy this chapter. i have to go to therapy now, catch you later.**

* * *

Tuesday 19th January 2016 – 26 days till Valentine's Day

Percy's progress had really impressed Jason. He didn't think it would be possible to teach Percy all the hand positions and chords in just a week but somehow, someway; Percy had gotten a grasp on all of them. Jason could see his cousin was determined, Percy had practiced and practiced and had somehow perfected every chord. Jason could see now that Percy really cared about Annabeth, not Anna. He cared about her deeply and now the guilt had stared weighing on Jason.

The fact that he knew Anna's secret and was lying to his cousin was driving him insane because he now had to be so careful because many times Jason had nearly said Annabeth instead of Anna. He didn't know how Annabeth and Thalia were able to keep the secret for so long and not feel the urge to blurt out the secret in the blink of an eye and sometimes it got a bit overwhelming since he was getting to know his cousin.

He had heard things about Percy from Thalia, but he didn't even know he had another cousin other than Bianca and of course, Triton. Thalia had told him about the times that Percy taught him how to play the game that Thalia and Jason played whilst they grew up. He didn't remember Percy at all but the more he got to know his cousin, the harder it got to keep the lie but it wasn't his secret to tell.

Today Jason was going to teach his cousin about the music itself. Well, he was actually going to show him about the levels of music that are seen in a song. The first verse, chorus, bridge and how the music flows with the lyrics themselves and he hoped that he could get the chance to find inspiration for the song he was working on but he just couldn't find the words to go with the music.

With his hoodie up and pulled tight to hide his blonde hair and his aviator shades hiding his electric blue eyes, he stepped out of his car that he had parked in the parking lot and made sure to grab his guitar case and his sheet music. With a quick check to make sure no one was watching, he walked calmly right into Percy's building and for a little exercise took the stairs to Percy's floor.

As Jason stood outside Percy's apartment, he quickly pulled out his phone, finding himself smiling at the screen saver of him and Piper. He found himself captivated by her every time he looked at a photo of her. Hades he found himself having a goddamn heartache every time he saw her. He was taken by her; his stormy, electrified heart belonged to her. She made electricity run up and down his veins like he was continuously being shocked to the heart.

He felt like he was being struck by lightning every time she kissed him or held his hand or even felt her fingertips caressing his cheek in the softest delicate way like she was touching a porcelain doll, which left him breathless like he had just run a marathon in a full sprint the entire way. He had known he had been in love with this incredible girl since he was sixteen. She was everything that he wanted and he was planning something big for Valentine's Day but he needed his cousin's opinion on his gift for Piper.

"You got that awestruck-I'm-so-in-love look on your face again, Superman." A familiar voice spoke up, instantly bringing Jason out of his daydream about the person he believed was the love of his life and it brought a blush to his face when he saw who it was.

Percy stood in front of his cousin with his arms crossed over his bare chest that was glistened with sweat. It was obvious that Percy had been upstairs to the building gym a few floors up because Percy's hair was a wet mess on his head that stuck to his face. He also had on a pair of running trainers, that arm strap that holds a person's iPod on their arm whilst they run and a towel slung over his shoulders like it was a person's arm.

Percy had a smug smile on his face yet his eyes were saying that he was very pleased with Jason about something but Jason couldn't peg what it was. "Come on in, Jase. I just got back from the gym so let me grab a shirt and we can get started."

Jason was happy with that plan as he stepped into the apartment, making sure to close the door behind him as he headed over to the lounge and set his guitar down and sighed in relief as he removed his hoodie. For night time, it was boiling hotter than in the Sahara desert in the middle of a heat wave at midday so yes, it was hot.

Jason un-tucked his purple shirt, a shirt he received at the camp he went to up in California. Camp Jupiter was a real strict kind of camp; according to Thalia it was nothing like camp Half-Blood where she and Bianca went to with Percy as kids but in truth that camp made him strong and kind of molded him into the person he was today.

Percy walked in and of course he was wearing his orange camp Half-Blood shirt which had a Pegasus on the front of it and this sight caused the two to smile at each other. They had spoken about the different things they did at their camps and about all of their friends and how they basically became 'leaders' of their respective camps.

They truly were very similar but at the same time they were completely different in every single way but they both had something in common. They had terrible fathers. With Jason when he grew up, his father married this really old woman by the name of Hera and she hated Thalia which is what caused Thalia to rebel and turn into a punk version of the person she would have been if his mother were still alive.

He understood how traumatic it was for Thalia . At first after their mother's death, she took on the Emo persona. She was quiet and hid in the shadows almost and then when Hera came into the picture, those two hated each other from the get go. When Jason was old enough, he was sent to a private boarding school and over the holidasy he went to camp Jupiter. It was when Jason was almost eighteen that he saw his sister again and she was a completely different person.

For a while it seemed as if she hated Jason, or actually hated the person he had been molded into and it turned out to be the later. He had become almost a snob, he cared more about his grades than his family and when Thalia ran away because he said that Thalia never was and never will be his sister did he realize what he had done. That's how he found comfort in music and no matter how hard Hera tried to make him her 'champion' as she said, he stuck with music and found a love for it.

He found out that Thalia's best friend Annabeth had gotten a record deal and that Thalia had gone with, he flew to New York, found her and begged her for forgiveness and he got his sister back. It was only about a month before he met his best friend Leo Valdez when he went for a band audition and when the two didn't get chosen, they formed a band but needed one more band mate and they met Frank at this local café he played at.

Two years later, after having countless gigs around town, especially at the Rodeo Bar, on Jason's twenty-first birthday he and his band were approached by Apollo after their most recent performance at the Rodeo Bar and he offered them an audition and before Jason knew it, his band was performing at Time Square and now they were going on Annabeth's world tour.

He could barely catch his breath every time he thought about this amazing honour.

Percy smiled at his cousin as he sat down in front of Jason with his guitar at the ready, which attracted Jason's attention. "So cuz, what are we going to do today?" Percy asked as he pulled the recently re-tuned guitar that Jason had loaned to him for their lessons.

"Well since we have covered all the chords so we are going to get into how a song is structured and how we match the lyrics to the flow of the song." Jason said as he pulled out his sheet music as well as his lyrics he had barely written. "We are going to use a song I have been working on. I have some lyrics for us to try with it but they aren't definite."

"Are you trying to tell me in code that you need help with lyrics dude?" Percy asked with a knowing look on his face.

"Maybe." Jason said with a flushed face due to his growing embarrassment but all artists have writers block sometimes and right now Jason had it bad. "Its also a perfect example to use because you are trying to write a song that shows Anna what she means to you and this is what my song is supposed to be about."

"Its about Piper isn't it?"

Jason nodded, "I mean its so hard to find the words to describe her because she is so perfect already and I really am having severe writers block and Frank isn't so open when it comes to feelings and Leo thinks he's a ladies man." Jason said as he reached up and rubbed his face and groaned in annoyance. "You're the only one who understands the way I feel cause you feel the same."

Percy smiled, "Alright dude. Stop talking, I'll help you." Percy said in an exasperated voice as picked up the piece of paper and looked over the lyrics. "_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me..." _Percy read off the paper, his eyes calculating as he looked up at Jason.

"Yeah, that's as far as I got." Jason said with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He placed sheet music in front of Percy, "If you play it you can feel how natural the music is and if you can think of words, just sing them. It will be great practice cause doing them on the spot shows that it comes from the heart."

"That's a lot of pressure on me dude." Percy said with a heavy sigh as he picked up the guitar and positioned it correctly like Jason had showed him.

"I'll sing the lot of words I have written, kind of read you in almost in a way and we can go from there." Jason said in an encouraging voice. The chords were basic enough for Percy as a beginner and followed an almost repetitive pattern the further the song progressed and it got surprisingly easy the further you played it. Jason picked up his guitar and set it where it should be and positioned his hands in the perfect place for the introduction into the song.

"Fine." Percy said softly as he looked at the sheet music, examining the chords, asking Jason how he played it, whether he strummed or plucked the stringers and Jason who preferred to play with his fingers chose to pluck the strings which was way easier for Percy. With a final look at the sheet music, Percy gently started playing the introduction, Jason adding a few notes here and there before he sung the lyrics.

He sung them effortlessly as Percy played and when he finished the lyrics, he gave Percy a look as Percy's fingers stopped on the strings, almost as if he had frozen out. "This of thinks you like about Anna." Jason said softly as he placed his hand on Percy's knee and patted it. "When you're ready we'll take it from the top alright." Jason said softly as Percy looked up him.

"How can you cope with pressure like this. I am shaking in pants just thinking of how important this stuff is." Percy said with a shaky voice as he gripped the neck of the guitar. "Do you really think I can actually pull together a song for Anna. I don't even know if I can fucking sing let alone tell her how much she means to me." Percy breathed in a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his seat.

"Do you want the honest truth, Percy?" Jason asked as he put the guitar down and leaned forward. Percy nodded as Jason smiled and spoke in an uplifting tone, "After everything you have been through, I know you can pull this together. You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't care deeply about her. You jumped the gun on this idea without even caring if you could sing or not because of what she means to you."

Percy smiled weakly at Jason, "I care about her so much. I never thought I would find someone again after I lost Reyna. I thought I was destined to remain alone forever and then I met Anna and my entire life has changed. She brought me back from death basically, I would be nothing without her."

"See. You do you know how to tell her what she means to you. All you have to close your eyes and sign what you feel dude." Jason said with a knowing smile. It wasn't hard to tell what Percy felt towards Anna before Jason felt the same way about Piper, maybe not as strong yet but Percy was falling in love with Anna. "Ready to try again, dude?" Jason asked as Percy smiled and gave his cousin a nod and they got set up again, ready for a second attempt at this.

Percy played for Jason again as Jason closed his eyes and sung the words he had, "_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me..."_

Percy did what Jason said and closed his eyes and thought of Anna and then he opened his mouth and sung,

"_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile," _ he sung with a smile as he continued, "_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly." _Percy sang honestly as if he were confessing a secret, his voice effortless and light which surprised Jason but what surprised him more was the last line where Percy said love.

Jason felt the inspiration hit him, as if her were reminded by Frank and Leo's situations where they were hesitant about feelings and confessions of love as he sung, "_I won't let these little things_ s_lip out of my mouth._ _But if I do_, i_t's you_, o_h it's you they add up to_. _I'm in love with you_ a_nd all these little things." _And there Jason had his perfect title and chorus, it was a song of confession, of love and what surprised Jason is Percy played the music so effortlessly as Jason went into a new verse and Percy added his own little touch between the end of the chorus and start of the next verse.

Jason couldn't help but remember the one night Piper slept over and how that night he discovered new things about her, "_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep." _Jason sung with a smile, recalling that memory as he moved forward with the song,_ "And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me."_

Jason was about to go into another verse when Percy beat him to the bush and opened his eyes and sung in a tone that Jason knew so well because when he sung to Piper, he sung like this_, "I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans," _and as if they two had a telepathic connection, they blended their voices together almost perfectly as they sang the same line,_ "But you're perfect to me."_

Jason was amazed at how effortlessly Percy played as they sung, and they joined together as they sung the chorus Jason came up with, blending them together in a perfect symphony of music. "_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you it's you, they add up to." _Jason smiled as he let Percy take the last line and Percy sung it in the most honest tone Jason had ever heard, it was as if Percy meant them._ "I'm in love with you and all these little things."_

And Percy didn't stop there as he created a bridge that confirmed Jason's suspicion as Percy basically put himself out there with the words he was singing, "_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you," _Jason had to prevent his jaw from pooling in his lap from shock because Percy was really putting himself out there, "_And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to."_ Percy honestly didn't realize that he was confessing his love for Anna right now as he sung his heart out, "_If I let you know I'm here for you maybe you'll love yourself like I love you," _Percy's eyes widened as he let out an "_oh," _which seemed to match the song so perfectly as Percy sat frozen, finally realizing what he has just sung.

There was a silence before Percy said a single line, "I just let these little things slip out of my mouth." He said it softly, as if he were in sheer disbelief at what he had just confessed without even realizing. They sat there in silence for lord knows how long before Percy finally spoke up, "I…love…Anna." He blinked his eyes a few times as if trying to process what he had just spoken without even processing it.

"I think you do, Perce." Jason said softly as he laid his guitar down and took Percy's from his lap and put it down before he sat down in front of his cousin. "Are you alright, Percy?" Jason asked in a concerned manor as he rested his hands on Percy's shoulders as Percy who shook his head as he breathed in a shaky breath as he tried to compose himself.

"I-I am scared J-Jase." Percy stuttered as his eyes glassed over as he looked up into his cousin's eyes and that's when Jason knew how terrified Percy was. His green orbs had lost their light and sparkle and had been replaced with dullness and so much fear that Jason almost whimpered like a puppy at the sight. The sight reminded him of how Thalia looked like when she begged for him to be the person he was before he left.

He saw the fear in her eyes and then he crushed her dreams when he said he was no brother to her and she was but a waste of his time and he wished that he had never come home to see the embarrassment that she was to their family. "Percy, what are you afraid of?" Jason asked, desperate to make Percy's fears go away.

Percy breathed in a shaky breath as he reached up and ran his hand through his messy black locks as he looked at Jason with glassy eyes. "I am scared that I am going to lose her like I lost Reyna." Percy looked at his lap and sighed, "You remember what happened to Reyna. I loved her and she died. It's like I am destined to lose every girl I love and I am scared that with Anna, that she won't not only not reciprocate my feelings but that if she does feel the same way then I am eventually going to lose her too."

A single tear escaped from Percy's eye as he leaned his head against his younger cousin's shoulder as he struggled to breathe due to the shakiness of his breathing. Jason's arms locked around his cousin as he just remained silent for a moment to let Percy gain his bearings before he spoke, "It will be alright, Percy. Everything's going to be alright, Percy. I promise you it will be." Jason whispered assuring tone as he looked up at the roof, fighting his own tears that gathered in his eyes.

He finally understood properly.

He understood why this was Annabeth's secret to tell. If someone else told him, it would break him even more that it was going to. He knew of Percy's struggles growing up, how he was abused and now, the fact that he was in love with Anna only made this harder. Annabeth had to tell him and she had to tell him now before she gets told he loves her as Anna Olympia and not Annabeth Chase.

When Jason walked into his and Thalia's house, he had to lean against the door and slid down to the floor and he struggled to breathe. Percy had sought comfort in Jason for over an hour before he had finally calmed down. He had apologized for his emotional breakdown on his cousin's shoulder and they played the song a few times over and Jason couldn't help but be in awe of Percy's natural raw talent.

If Percy didn't have a successful career in Marine Biology at his father's company, Percy would have made it as an amazing artist. Even Jason wished he had known that Percy could sing this well because he would have asked Percy to be leader singer cause Percy's voice surpassed his own on so many levels.

Percy had really liked the gift that Jason had gotten for Piper, Percy had even given him some ideas on how to set up the special night he was planning and Jason gave Percy a brilliant idea that made Jason really feel proud of himself.

But right now, Jason's emotions were spinning out of control at a fast rapid pace as the overwhelming revelations finally caught up with him. He had no idea how long he sat there leaning against the door, hugging his knees to his chest as he rested his forehead against them, with tears streaming down his face as the memory of the fear in Percy's eyes made him recall the memory of Thalia when he said the words he regretted.

* * *

_Jason was seated at his father's desk, doing work for school, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as his hair was cropped and combed back to perfection like he had been taught to by Hera. She said presentation of one's self was always top of the list and that school and work and nothing else mattered._

_He was so absorbed by his text that he didn't hear the door open but he certainly heard it slam shut and it caused him to finally look up and there he saw what Hera referred to as the riffraff and the disappointment of the family._

_His sister door there, dressed as her defiant self in all black. Her measy pixie hair cut with white streaks through hair, almost reminding Jason of lightning bolts streaking across a black midnight sky. In her ears, she had a set of skull rings, and a couple of hoop earrings along the rest of her ear with her spiky chocker. To match she wore a pair of leather biker boots with tight ripped black leather pants and a small vest that exposed her slender waist showing her skull belly ring._

_On Thalia's wrists she had her matching spiky bracelets and she wouldn't be her punk self without her leather jacket. Her electric blue eyes were filled with currents of sparking electricity as she marched towards the table and slammed the screen of his laptop shut. "What's the big idea?!" Jason complained as he stood up, revealing his black dress pants, long sleeved shirt and tie around his neck. He looked ten years older than he was._

"_The big deal is that you've been back for two months and all you fucking do is ignore me and treat me like a fucking piece of crap, just like that bitch you adore so much." She certainly had a mouth on her which only angered him when he called the only mother he had ever know a bitch._

"_She is not a bitch and you know it, Grace." Jason bit back and Thalia was frozen for a moment, her eyes dull before they regained their fire._

"_My name is Thalia Grace and I am your sister. I am sorry if I didn't take our father's name even if the the asshole you know is and took my real mother, your real mother's name!" Thalia growled back as she got all up in Jason's face. "I cant believe how stupid you were to let them make you into this soulless robot that I know you aren't." She said back as Jason glared at her._

"_You are no sister of mine." Jason growled back as he shoved Thalia back, causing her to fall back over a chair and land hard on the floor. Jason was angry and he didn't bother to check on her as he went round the table and glared down at Thalia who looked up at him with tear filled eyes as she held her arm that she had obviously injured in her fall. "You are nothing to me." Jason growled as the fear in Thalia's eyes became present._

"_Jase, you can't mean that." She begged as her eyes glassed over, tears gathering in her eyes. It was the first time Jason had seen her cry, let alone see fear in her eyes. "I'm your sister. I'm your sister." She said softly, as if she were losing hope but the desperation was there as she tried to urge him to believe her but the thing was, he didn't._

"_I don't even know who you are." Jason said coldly as he stood tall and proud. "You never were and never will be my sister. You are nothing but a waste of father's and my time." Each line was like a knife to Thalia's heart, tears running down her face. "I am embarrassed to even be in the same room with you. You are nothing but a failure. No one wants you here so why don't you just get lost and leave MY family alone you pathetic waste of a human being."_

_Thalia let out a sob which shocked Jason as Thalia got to her feet, still holding her shoulder, wincing every time she rubbed it as she looked at Jason with pure sorrow and hurt in her eyes but she looked up at the roof and whispered a regretful, "I'm sorry I failed you mom," before she looked down at Jason. She sobbed loudly and shouted, "I hate you!" before she turned on her heel and run out the room, sobbing loudly. Jason just stood there frozen, those three words affecting him more than he thought they would. He felt like a knife had stabbed him in the heart._

_He didn't know that that would be the last time he saw his sister…_

* * *

Jason had felt so guilty about what he said, usually he said he hated her and she said she loved him and hearing that shocked him. The next morning he went to get Thalia up for breakfast so he could apologize to her but she didn't answer so he went in and saw no trace of her. He found a letter addressed to the family and a photo album that showed images of Thalia cutting herself, nursing the bruises she received from Hera and her father and the final image that killed him was a picture of Thalia, him, his real mom and dad.

He made his father tell him everything and in rage, Jason went out and searched for Thalia every place he could think of but she was nowhere to be found. The guilt of knowing that he was the reason that his sister ran away almost killed him and it still killed him inside to this day.

The instant he felt a pair of hands cupping his face did he realize that someone had come and he looked up and saw Thalia staring deeply into his eyes, her matching ones filled with concern. "Jason, what happened?"

Jason didn't answer instantly, he just leaned his forehead against her shoulder and cried silently before he forced out the line that made Thalia understand, "Percy is in love with Anna."

That night, the two debated about what to do and whether or not they shoulder tell Annabeth or not and then Thalia proceeded to console her brother as he kept apologizing for his past transgressions towards his sister and she kept telling him that everything was going to be alright and that she had forgiven him a long time ago.

* * *

Percy laid awake on top of his bed, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His brain was still trying to process the events that transpired today, including the revelation of how he truly feels towards his girlfriend.

In truth he doesn't know why he didn't realize it sooner because it stared him right in the face. All the signs were there right in front of him but he didn't just see it. When he was singing with Jason, he recalled every little small detail about her, all of her likes, dislikes and even he recalled what she ordered the very first day they met. _A vanilla Chai latte, with a dollop of foam, two shots and a piece of Quiche,_ Percy thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Then came every single thing he loved about her. Where to even begin with the list? It would be easier to think about the things he hated about her which was absolutely nothing but if there is one thing he loved about her, it was her smile. It was infectious, beautiful, unique and you could see it from kilometers away. He loved every detail about her and he loved her with every ounce of his being.

He could tell that Reyna was smiling down at him, proud of the man he had become and proud that he had managed to do what he promised. He'd always have a special place for Reyna in his heart because she was the first person to reciprocate his love but his love for her didn't compare to the power of the love Percy felt for Anna.

She was a breath of fresh air, a bright blinding sun that destroyed every dark cloud that shrouded his heart and brought spring and love back to his heart and mended his dust pile of a heart. Somehow in someway, Anna Olympia had fixed this broken soul and helped him find his true self again. Love was powerful, love is beautiful, love saved him, his love for Anna Olympia saved him.

Now the pressure was on Percy. He had to not only convey what she meant to him but his love for her and thanks to Jason he had the perfect way to show her how much she mattered to him. Tomorrow, he had to give his mother a call as well as his dad and ask him where he could get lights, and lots of them.

* * *

**Now don't think I am a big One Direction fan, ha ha ha, I only like certain songs of theirs and just thought this song was perfect for this scene. Woohoo, Percy has finally realized that he is in love with Anna and yes I had this planned for a while. This chapter was certainly a hard one to write cause I had so much to get a hundred percent right and I hope I did a good job because this chapter has great importance in the future of this story and yeah, some brother sister bonding and of course what is Percy planning for Valentine's day? **

**And i know i dont say this enough but a big thank you goes out to my super awesome Beta, bookloverforevah. You rock and thank you for giving up some of your precious time to help me with this. thank you girl. love you. See you later everyone.**

**~Michaela~**


	22. Planning With a Side Dish of Regrets

Chapter Twenty-Two: Planning With a Side Dish of Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance_  
May I – Trading Yesterday  
Bright - Echosmith_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. Warning you now, it's long. Thanks to my awesome beta bookloverforevah18 for helping me with this. Hope you like the drama. Things really have been going rough but I'll live. I'm coping but enough about me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Prepare for a long A/N at the end.**

* * *

2 Weeks till Valentine's Day

Poseidon Olympia in all honesty had never seen his son so focused on anything before. When they arrived at his family cabin where he and Sally used to meet in secret for their little 'meetings.' It's safe to say that Percy was conceived here so it was a special place to Poseidon but Amphitrite didn't know it was here and he never planned on telling her. It was one secret that was going to go with him to the grave.

Percy was looking round the outside of the cabin, as if forming a picture in his mind of how he wanted this place to look by Valentine's day. "Dad, can you please get my guitar case for me." Percy asked, curious to obviously test out the acoustics of the area. Percy had explained to his father what he planned to do for anna and he knew that the acoustics had to be perfect.

Poseidon carefully picked up the guitar case and carried it down the hill where Percy envisioned this beautiful pathway leading down to the cabin and smiled at Percy as he took his case. Percy knelt down and laid the case on the floor and opened it and pulled out the beautiful guitar that Jason had loaned him,

Poseidon got a full run down on how Jason furry taught him to play the guitar and Poseidon really wondered if his son was rally able to play because Percy didn't have the smallest fingers so it might take him some practice. That and he never envisioned his song as a musician. Poseidon didn't have a singer's voice, his voice sounded like male manatee during mating season.

Percy seemed in his own world as he positioned his fingers correctly and just closed his eyes and started strumming the tune he had created and Poseidon's eyes widened as he listened to the beautiful melody that his son played with such expertise as he played. The minute Percy opened his mouth and sung the very first line of his song, Poseidon was in awe at the beauty of his son's voice. It sounded so effortless, so pure and beautiful. It was soft and melodic and yet it was powerful and deep.

Poseidon was in awe at the words themselves, they were deep and personal and in a way Poseidon related to some of them but they all represented Percy and what he felt and the further down the song he got, the closer Poseidon was brought to tears. He just couldn't stop listening not that he would choose to.

When Percy strummed the final chord, Poseidon had tears streaming down his face and a proud smile on his face as he roared in applause which caused Percy to blush when he saw his father's face. Poseidon couldn't contain himself as he rushed forward and embraced his son and Percy just hugged him back.

"I am so proud of you my son." Poseidon whispered as he gripped his son as tight as he could, not that Percy minded. His father being here, supporting him meant the world to him. "I know I haven't been there much for you and I am sorry for that I wasn't there for you."

Percy sighed and gripped his father tightly and whispered, "It's okay, dad. I forgave you a long time ago." Percy assured him.

"I know but I just want you to know how proud I am of you." Poseidon said as he pulled away and wiped away his tears, "If you tell your uncles about this I swear I will disown you on the spot." The two laughed right as a large truck appeared on the top of the hill.

A woman hopped out of the driver's side and main her way down the hill, dressed in a green jumpsuit but the arms were tied around her waist so it looked like she was wearing trousers and a white vest that had a few stains on it. She had a clip board in hand and she had choppy red hair that was tied back with a bandana. "Mr. Perseus Jackson, I presume." She said as she blew a bubble with her gum that she was chewing and when it popped she went straight back to chewing it.

"That's me." Percy answered as he walked forward. "I take it you are Clarisse La Rue."

She smirked, "You betcha, prissy." Percy groaned. Of course the person bring his delivery had to be his old camp rival. She had never stopped calling him prissy. "I take you are the dude who ordered all the Greek themed pillar's, cobble stone and pots that we got for ya."

"Yeah. Shall we set them up." Percy said excitedly as he clapped his hands together which caused Clarisse to smirk and turn round; placing her two fingers between her lips and whistled loudly, it was loud and made Percy cringe as he covered his ears with his hands until it was over.

"Bring 'em down boys and put them where McPrissy wants them." She ordered as she marched up the truck to get the claim forms and all that stuff Percy needed. And one by one, guys offloaded stuff and followed Percy's ordered and put them exactly where he told them.

Poseidon could honestly see how beautiful this place was going to look when they had finally finished setting stuff up. This girl was going to be luckiest girl on the planet on Valentine's day.

* * *

Meanwhile at Apollo Records

It had been complete. At long last, the final take needed for Annabeth's music video had been completed and it was safe to say that Annabeth was more than relieved. They had released Zoe and Phoebe's recorded song onto both their page of course when Annabeth sent out a tweet to all of her followers saying, _#Rising stars with a killer song,_ and instantly everyone followed the link. Zoe and Phoebe were shocked when they got tens of thousands of new followers to the already 15,000 followers they had on their YouTube channel.

The song was trending and Zoe and Phoebe were slowly climbing to the top of what Apollo categorised as the top girl group. According to the trending charts, Huntress was fast climbing up the top trending female bands the song had been downloaded so many times that it had made it into the top one hundred, but just barely but that was the best news to Zoe and Phoebe. It solidified that this was real.

And now, Annabeth's time was coming to once again show the world who she was. Her song, It's Alright, It's Okay had over 750 million views and all the comments posted about the song was what Annabeth was proud about. They were all from people who had been in the same situation that she was once in and they had stood up for themselves which made it all the more worth it.

She was so relieved to have finally be done with the weeks of recording she had been through and she was so happy to finally be able to get back to writing her music whilst Apollo and the computer techs and Hazel put together music video. It was a long and arduous process putting the music video together and would take long hours since Annabeth had decided that she wanted to release her video on Valentine's Day which was perfect.

It was a love song about new beginning, finding yourself again through love and through another person. Annabeth basically told a story with her lyrics and the music video would put those words into reality. She had basically recreated the story of how unhappy she was and then she met Percy and it shows the development of their relationship to where they are now.

She was telling the story of her last few months with this song which made it deeply personal to Annabeth and it was Percy who gave her the inspiration for the theme of her album. She had already put a number of songs that she wants in her album to tell her story including 'Begin Again,' 'It's Alright, It's Okay,' and her other song that she recorded after Zoe and Phoebe sang one of the songs she wrote called 'Stand.' She was playing around with a lot of her other songs, but she was more focused on the lyrics of another song she had been trying to finish but didn't have the time to.

Right now it was kicking her ass.

She for the life of her couldn't find the right lyrics. Every time she sung a new line that she had come up with, it didn't feel right and it was driving her mental. The frustration meter was rapidly rising and she was about ready to rip the page out her book and eat it in hopes that the words might mash together into the perfect lyrics. That's how desperate she was.

Being in the Heart Throbs sound board room, she scribbled words in her private lyric book before she etched them out in dark pencil lines, the pencil pressure on her paper was for sure going to rip her paper any minute now if she kept scribbling so hard.

Jason's band were in the middle of recording some background music and background singing by the boys to set up the recording on their new song that Jason had finished. She hoped the personal creative lyrics Jason came up with for two of their songs on his own, the others collaborated and they finally had the last songs that they needed to finish the band's first album. The songs were entitled 'Little Things,' 'Baptized,' and 'Stolen' and their final one of the day, 'May I' might inspire her. That's how desperate she was. Right now they were making the final preparations for the recording of their last song.

Annabeth had read the lyrics and heard the track they were going to use and it was incredible and she was honored to be the very first person to hear what they sounded like with the music added to the lyrics. She was seated next to Piper in the room who was elated to be allowed here to hear her boyfriend perform. The moment piper looked at Annabeth who was seated on the couch with her feet resting on the edge of the couch with her book on her thighs did piper know that Annabeth was deep in thought.

She had known Annabeth for quite a few years. Piper was still young, only sixteen going on seventeen when Jason introduced her to her idol, a nineteen year old Annabeth Chase and said that said artist was looking for some band members, well not necessarily a band but more like talented musicians that would not only help her with her music but would be a part of her team. Of course like everyone else, Piper had to audition and she was nervous at first when it came to playing the bass guitar and singing, but she nailed it.

But Apollo didn't choose her. He chose someone else and that really made Piper feel very down but in less than a week, the original artist had been let go due to the fact that she was from Calypso's label, there to spy on the competition and Annabeth asked her to come on their team. Piper said yes and from then on, she became Annabeth's sister and a part of her family and they have been there for each other through all the ups and downs of Annabeth's career.

She had grown to know what Annabeth's tells were. Whenever Annabeth was struggling with lyrics she would sit on the couch like that with her book resting against her thighs, a deep concentrated look on her face and she always gnawed the back of her pencil. The obvious one though is that she used her pencil to write lyrics down when she was unsure of them and did them over in pen when she was happy. For the past two weeks, all Annabeth used was her pencil.

"Annabeth, do you have writer's block?" Piper asked simply as she looked at the page Annabeth was writing on and her eyes widened when she saw all the scribbles on the page. She was in serious writer's block.

"Yes." Annabeth admitted in a bitter tone as she all but scratched out another useless lyric to her with her pencil, this time tearing a hole in her page. She cursed as she ripped the page out of her book, crushed it up in a tight ball and threw it angrily against the wall. "All those lyrics are crap. I can't come up with anything." Annabeth groaned as she leaned her forehead against her knees and breathed in a shuddered breath, meaning she was trying to calm herself down but was sadly failing miserably.

Piper was curious and stood up and went and picked up the ball of paper and carefully opened it up, being careful not to aggravate the rip in the paper that was present before she flattened it out as best as she could before sitting down next to Annabeth and looking over the very much almost completely black paper due to her pencil scribbles. "I don't know what you are talking about Annabeth. I think these lyrics all sound incredible."

"Really, Annabeth said with a shocked expression before she took the paper from Piper and said, "They really suck. Listen to this. My heart is on cloud nine. That like is so fucking clique that even I hate it." She was really frustrated with this writer's block. Piper could tell how much this was getting to her because Annabeth never swore, it was a rarity and usually it only happened when she was beyond pissed or frustrated to no end.

All Piper did was remain calm as she took Annabeth's private song journal which caused Annabeth to frown. She was tempted to reach out and grab it, it was private for a reason but for some reason she didn't mind it really and just left it. When Piper started flipping through the book, Annabeth just decided to let her and then Piper landed on an almost bare page that had about three lines that really sounded unique and showed a deep level of complexity to the meaning of the words. "Annabeth, when did you write these words?" She asked as she read over the barely readable words. The pen ink was so faded that Piper could barely see them.

Annabeth took the book from Piper and looked over the lines and she remembered. "These old things? I wrote these when I was sixteen, like the day I got chosen by Apollo to be a part of the label. I haven't ever been able to finish the song but something inside me told me to leave them and no throw them away." Annabeth admitted as Piper smiled. "I sometimes believed that it was just a message I left to myself because I just find myself re-reading them over and over again."

"It's been a long time since you attempted to add anything to them, hasn't it?" Piper asked with a curious smile as she turned on the couch so she was facing Annabeth and crossed her legs, making sure that her denim shorts didn't ride up her thighs, and made sure her t-shirt wasn't stretching as she leaned on her elbows that rested against her knees.

"Yeah. I guess I kinda just gave up on them because I just couldn't figure out anything else to go with them." Annabeth had once believed that those lyrics were going to be a part of the greatest song she had ever written but she hadn't touched them in so many years.

"Well why don't you try again?" Piper suggested, "You aren't sixteen anymore and you have grown up and matured a lot. Maybe this could be a new challenge for you to give the words another try and you certainly have more inspiration that you did all those years ago." Annabeth gazed at Piper with an amazed look on her face; the girl was very wise for her young age. It goes to show, never underestimate a beautiful girl like Piper because not only was she beautiful but she was smart, funny, and very much wiser than most her age.

"Alright, I'll give it a try but I won't promise any number one hits." She said with a smile, the first smile in weeks since she hit this wall.

"Knowing you, you're probably going to do exactly that." Piper grinned at the artist who just grinned back. Piper had certainly boosted her self confidence. "A little bit of advice, Annabeth. Use everything around you to inspire. I know you already do that but instead of using one set muse, why not try be spontaneous and use them all at once. Some of your best work has been written on the spot." Annabeth noticed the look in Piper's eye as she gazed upon Jason through the glass window and sighed. "Can I ask you something, Annabeth?" she asked as her gaze remained focused on Jason who was tuning his guitar at this present moment.

"What's up, Piper?" Annabeth asked as she put her book to the side and turned round on the couch, mirroring Piper's position, the only difference is she was looking at the girl and not Jason with an almost saddened look.

"Do you think that Jason will ever take our relationship to the next level?" Piper asked before she turned her head and looked at Annabeth. "I mean, we love each other but do you ever think that he doesn't want to marry me?"

"Piper, everybody here knows that Jason is head over heels for you, of course he wants to marry you." Annabeth assured her by placing her hand on Piper's thigh.

"But why hasn't he proposed yet then?" Piper sighed sadly as she looked at her lap and groaned. "Every time we go to dinner for a date at a fancy place I always find myself thinking that maybe, just maybe he might propose this time and each time, I am let down. I am starting to lose hope that he might propose. I am starting to not see us happily married anymore with kids. I just see us now where we are, with no family, still dating and nothing else and that breaks my heart because I want a family but now I wonder if maybe I am not supposed to have a family or even get married."

Annabeth honestly didn't know what to say. She wasn't the one who could answer that burning question. She wished she had the answer, she wished that she was Jason and could get down on one knee right now and propose to her right now, but she wasn't Jason.

"Sorry Annabeth." Piper apologized as she wiped away the lonely tear that had fallen from her eye and was running down her face and put on a sad smile as she looked at Annabeth with eyes that were glassed over and filled with such sadness. "I didn't mean to overload all over you."

"It's alright, Piper." Annabeth whispered softly as she placed her hand over Piper's and smiled sadly. "Everything will be alright." She assured her as best as she could.

"I hope so." She said softly as she looked at Jason one last time and stood up and dusted herself off, "If you will excuse me, I need to go to the ladies. I'll be right back." And with that Piper left the room and Annabeth was on her feet in a flash and at the sound board, ushering Jason to come out so she could chat. She had the very dangerous look in her eye that Jason knew well; his sister used it on him multiple times. It basically told him to fucking move his ass and get the fuck out here now.

He came almost instantly upon seeing the look, making sure that the door was closed behind him before he followed Annabeth to the corner of the room where no one could hear. "Jason, do you love Piper?" She asked straight as she crossed her arms over her chest which caused Jason to frown in confusion.

"Of course I love her." He said as he looked at Annabeth strangely, why was Annabeth asking him such a question? Everyone knew his feelings for her so it was very strange that Annabeth asked that.

"Do you want to marry her?" Annabeth asked the elephant in the building, everyone had been wondering when he was finally going to pop the question or not.

Jason sighed and looked around the room, making sure that no one was looking or listening as he pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. With a few slides of his finger across the screen, he eventually looked at Annabeth almost pleading eyes as he spoke, "Please, don't tell anyone about this?" He pleaded silently. Annabeth frowned but nodded anyway before Jason handed her his phone.

"What am I looking at?" She asked as she looked down at a photo of what appeared to be a ring of sorts.

"That is the engagement ring I had chosen and paid for to propose to Piper with." Jason answered in a barely audible whisper as Annabeth's eyes almost bugged out. The ring was beautiful and so Piper in every way. Annabeth looked like a cartoon character with eyes the size of dinner plates that were bugged out, her jaw wide and practically pooling on the floor as she looked between Jason and the photo of the ring multiple times before her gaze settled on Jason.

"When?" Annabeth whispered softly, making sure to be as quiet as possible even though she was jumping for joy inside. She couldn't get rid of the excited grin that was now plastered on her face.

"Valentine's Day." Jason whispered softly with a shit eating grin as he took his phone back, tucking it in his back jean pocket and leaving Annabeth speechless and with a bright smile on her face. Talk about the perfect Valentine's Day gift. A proposal on Valentine's Day might be cliché to most but to Annabeth it was the most beautiful, thoughtful idea on the world. What better way to show your love for someone than proposing to them on the day that was all about love and relationships.

She seemed to suddenly find a little inspiration because she sat down with her legs crossed, and her book in her lap as she scribbled down possible lyrics down in pencil but if she didn't like them, she erased them with her eraser. Before she knew it, Piper had returned and she seemed to have calmed down and in a way better mood. She sat next to Annabeth as Apollo came back in to finish the final recording of the band's last song for their album which they were calling, Treasure.

It was going to be a rocking first album because all of the songs were beautiful, deep and could captivate the hearts of their audience in seconds. And of course it was named by Jason, guess you could say that it is a bit of a personal thing he has dedicated to Piper, cause a lot of the songs were inspired by her. She was his muse and the band owed Piper a lot cause she kept the men from squabbling and getting into it. She was basically Jason's greatest treasure.

As most people would say, Jason was whipped and Piper had him wrapped around her little finger. She had met him when he was at his boarding school, she was a rebel, a breath of fresh air that kept him sane when he went a little cuckoo. She was the ice breaker, the unofficial forth member of the Heart Throbs because she is the one who usually kept Jason and Frank from murdering Leo every time he opened his mouth and made a stupid comment.

Annabeth could just see how much Piper meant to Jason, and this song was obviously about her which is why he had personally invited her to the recording of this particular song. Annabeth ushered Piper towards the sound board where Hazel had been kind enough to set up two extra sets of headphones as per Jason's request.

As Annabeth and Piper put on their headsets, Apollo spoke coolly. "You guys ready?" Apollo asked through the com system, waiting to receive the okay to begin. When all three nodded, Apollo counted down from five with his hand so the guys could see, and when he hit one, he gave a thumbs up and the red recording light came on.

In a delicate manor delicate, Frank started to pluck at the strings, eliciting a tune that was beautiful and enticing at the same time, and then the sound of a beautiful melody began to play as Jason closed his eyes and opened up the song. His hands still positioned on the neck and body of his guitar as he sung with his slightly deep baritone voice that Annabeth loved hearing and Piper absolutely loved it to.

_There you stand, opened heart, opened doors_  
_Full of life with a world that's wanting more_

Jason began his strumming as Frank added gentle strums on the bass as Jason opened his eyes and looked directly at Piper as if searching deep into her soul as he sung to her and her alone.

_But I can see when the lights start to fade_  
_The day is done and your smile has gone away_

Leo finally began to add in the drums, he looked like he was getting angsty with having to wait to join in due to his ADHD. Jason pushed his voice as the instruments moulded together, violins being played in the background with the piano, the harmony was insane and made Annabeth's heart start to race at the beauty of the music.

_Let me raise you up_  
_Let me be your love_

It was like an anticlimax that suddenly soared into a new, thrilling and almost rock ballad as the three harmonised perfectly but Jason's voice was easy to distinguish as he sung his heart out, his eyes never leaving the woman he was so madly in love with. The boys backed him up, their playing powerful as the chorus sparked something within Annabeth Inspiration.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep_  
_When the world is closing in_  
_And you can't breathe here_  
_May I love you, may I be your shield_  
_When no one can be found_  
_May I lay you down_

And just like that, the rock of the song toned down into the sweet yet enticing melody it had before with Jason's powerful and passionate yet tender strumming on his guitar sprung forth so many new feelings within Piper as his strumming combined with his singing, and Leo's drums and the piano back drop sound combined into a firestorm of emotions and love.

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold_  
_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

Those lines just sparked something within Annabeth as she listened to those words and her mind went to one person. Percy.

_Let me raise you up_  
_Let me be your love_

The words Jason sung were more intense and full of meaning than before, he was almost begging and pleading with Piper to let him do what his words asked as the rock ballad begun once again and sprung forth with intensity and passion. Annabeth couldn't help as her mind recalled those lyrics she wrote, suddenly words started to form in her mind that formed into lines tha coincided with those three little lines she had had written in her book for years.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep_  
_When the world is closing in_  
_And you can't breathe here_  
_May I love you, may I be your shield_  
_When no one can be found_  
_May I lay you down_

Annabeth felt like she was in a tornado that couldn't be stopped, her inner thoughts bashing against her brain and sprouting into more and more lyrics, chords forming as she listed to the beautiful song. For the next part, they did a unique thing, Jason sung each line of the bridge but split it into two separate lines as the guys echoed what he sung. It was just beautiful and pure and powerful.

_All that's made me is all worth trading_  
_Just to have one moment with you_  
_So I will let go with all that I know_  
_Knowing that you're here with me_

In this moment, Annabeth could see that all Jason saw was Piper. He was staring right at her, fixated on her as he sung the next line entirely, the guys echoing it but the way he sung it, it was like a confession, a truth that Annabeth seemed to resonate within herself. She could relate to that powerful meaning. Percy was changing her, he had changed her for the better and she was forever grateful.

_For your love is changing me_

The music died down until it was only the violins and piano playing in the background as Jason sung the first line before he added strumming on the second and the powerful rock love ballad music resumed with so much intensity as they just made it sound so much more beautiful.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep_  
_When the world is closing in_  
_And you can't breathe_  
_May I love you, may I be your shield_  
_When no one can be found_  
_May I lay you down _

They played for a while the music continuing as Jason sung a single world, that they guys echoed oh so perfectly as if he were confirming this beautiful confession he was singing through the words he had wrote down for Piper.

_May I..._

Annabeth never saw the final echo of the song's title that Jason sung as all instruments froze in a note being held together. That little addition made the son even more beautiful as the music faded out and finished completely.

Annabeth waited in anticipation along with Piper who had unshed tears in her glassed over eyes. Annabeth knew that Jason's song had moved her to the point when she was almost in tears. The minute the light went off, Piper practically ripped the headphones off her head and dashed quicker than a bullet into the room and leapt into Jason's already waiting arms and kissed him like her life depended on it.

It was a beautiful sight and Annabeth wished she could have bared witness to this heartfelt and sickly sweet moment but inspiration was calling her like a moth to the flame.

She ignored everyone as she stood up and rushed out the room, grabbing her things quickly and running straight to her music room, not even noticing the gathering of people who had decided to follow Annabeth. The minute she was in her room, she brushed right past Thalia who had stod up the minute the door was slammed opened, feeling that her friend had ignored her but when she noticed the gathering hoard of friends and co-workers following did she get confused.

"What's up with Annabeth?" She asked Piper who happened to be the nearest person to her as everyone entered the recording room when they noticed that Annabeth hadn't come out. Piper smiled when she saw that Annabeth had her guitar sonnet in had did she realise what had just happened.

"I think Annabeth just got inspired." She answered as everyone who was present as they wanted Annabeth toying around with chords, both major and minor, testing out her preference between strumming and plucking. Everyone remained silent as they watched her work, curious to the swirling vertices of thoughts that must be running through her mind.

Not everyone got to see Annabeth in this absorbed focus, the rare few seeing this was Apollo and of course Thalia but not many saw her this way so they watched her with pure and utter fascination as she played around with chords on her guitar. She frowned every once in a while and shaking heard, on some occasions she had a thoughtful gaze directed at the ceiling before it finally happened.

She had found what she seemed to be looking for because a smile graced her face as she looked up and met gazes with Piper and gave a nod.

Everyone listened intently as she started strumming this fast rhythmic strum on her guitar, her body rocking as she strummed it for a few counts as she tapped her foot along to the tune and started having fun with it as she started singing the lyrics she had come up with, "_I think the universe is on my side,"_ she sung with enthusiasm, a constant grin on her face, "_Heaven and Earth have finally aligned. Days are good and that's the way it should be."_

There was a gap where she just played and in that moment, Jason decided that it needed something more so he picked up the bass just next to him and positioned his fingers and waited until Annabeth started singing her words before he added a single strum at the beginning of each line, _"You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case. It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face," _She smiled at Jason who shook his head and ushered the others to come closer as she finished the next line, _"Nights are good and that's the way it should be." _Jason plucked his bass three times before adding a little playful beat at the end that went well with the music.

"_You make me sing, oh, la, la, La,"_ The others started clapping along, creating a fun beat that allowed them to all join in with the clapping whilst the guys sung in echo with her, _"You make a girl go oh oh, I'm in love, love."_ She almost said that second love in surprise as she continued to play her music without fail, almost everyone realising what she had sung, more specifically Thalia.

"_Did you see that shooting star tonight?"_ in that moment, Leo went over to the drum near her and hit it with his fist, hitting it once per line which gave it so much more._ "Were you dazzled by the same constellation?"_ She had a smile on her face as she remembered what Thalia had once said and she decided that it needed to be a part of this, _"Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?"_ She sung simply as the soft smile on her face grew in size, _"I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right 'cause now I'm shining bright, so bright,"_ which was very much true, since she had been with Percy, she had shined brighter than ever and just for good measure she sung, _"Bright, so bright."_

The others all continued to clap as she started the next part, just singing from her heart, letting all her frustrations and inhibitions go as she confessed through the lyrics she sung, _"And I see colours in a different way,"_ She was rocking it out, Leo bringing his hit on the drum a little closer together as Jason still played the bass, adding more depth to the song as she walked around the room and played with a smile and then she started thinking of Percy, _"You make what doesn't matter fade to grey. Life is good and that's the way it should be."_

"_You make me sing, oh, la, la, La,"_ Annabeth was having so much fun as she sung, everyone enjoying it except Thalia who had a determined yet angry look on her face, _"You make a girl go oh oh, I'm in love, love."_ This time she sung it with more feeling, and a deep realisation of exactly what she felt as everyone started shaking and dancing to the beat she made

"_Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?"_ Everyone was dancing and clapping excitedly along with her as she sung like her life depended on it. _"I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right,"_ she needed to change it up a bit so she nodded at Jason who got the drift as Annabeth sung the next part, _"Cause now I'm shining bright,"_ Jason added an _"Oh,"_ as an echo as she continued to sing, _"so bright and I get lost," _Jason added another echoing note as Annabeth finished the line, _"in your eyes." _

"Come on everyone, join in with me!" Annabeth said excitedly as she strummed harder, more determined than ever to have the time of her life whilst she was still had the inspiration, _"Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?" _The group sung as they all clapped excitedly before Annabeth added the final close to bring the song to its finish.

"_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right," She sung as everyone danced and clapped along with as she repeated the line two more times, "I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right, I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right, cause now I'm shining bright, so bright," _ everyone was having fun, all except Thalia who was angry, which Annabeth didn't see as she finished the song in the most perfect way, _"Bright, so bright. Bright, so bright and I get lost in your eyes,"_ she smiled as she held the last word to make it perfect, _"tonight."_ And with that word, she finished the song.

Everyone around her cheered excitedly as they jumped around like maniacs, laughing and smiling as they all hugged her enthusiastically. Thalia stood in the corner of the room, away from all prying eyes to fume in silence. She couldn't believe this mess. Annabeth had gone and done what Thalia told her and warned her not to do. She had fallen in love with her cousin, her family. She told her to tell him before it was too late and right now, it was.

She marched right through everyone, shoving them all out of her way as Annabeth turned to her and smiled brightly but frowned when Thalia grabbed her wrist and started dragging her towards the door, "Thalia what the hell is wrong with you?" Annabeth growled as she felt Thalia's grip on her wrist tighten where it actually started to hurt.

"You and I need to talk NOW!" Thalia all but yelled so everyone could hear. They all knew it was a private conversation that Thalia wanted but were hesitant because the last time Thalia and Annabeth were in a room alone, Annabeth ran out in tears. Apollo sighed and told everyone to get back to work as Hazel sighed and went to her computer and picked it up

pretended to switch it off when she wasn't doing that at all. Luke had made her set up a spy camera in Annabeth's music room and as it turned out, she was finally going to have to use it now.

With a guilty tear sliding down her face she hit the record button on the laptop and closed the screen and tried to fool herself into thinking that this was the right thing to do when she knew in her heart that it really wasn't right.

* * *

Thalia was fuming as she dragged Annabeth into the recording room so they could have extra privacy but when Thalia quite literally shoved into the room before slamming the door Annabeth believe that something was very wrong. "Thalia, what's wrong? Why are you so angry with me?" Annabeth asked in a confused voice as she nursed her currently red wrist that Thalia had gripped very much too tight.

Thalia laughed as she slammed the door, "That's really rich Annabeth." She laughed as she turned round and growled angrily and punched the wall, causing Annabeth to jump back in fright when she saw the hole in the wall she had made., "What's fucking wrong is that you have gone and done exactly what I told you not to fucking do you stupid blonde!" Annabeth was really hurt and confused at the same time by that comment.

"Pray tell, what exactly did I do that you told me not to do?" She said with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Thalia.

"I told you to fucking tell Percy who the fucking Hades you are before you go and fall in love with him!" Thalia all but screamed which caused Annabeth's face to fall. She realized that in the midst of her song, she ended up speaking her feelings, her love for Percy which she didn't even realize that she felt until she was singing. "This is so fucked up!" Thalia growled as she punched the wall again in anger.

"Thalia, it's not like I can control who I fall in love with." Annabeth said in a defensive tone. It wasn't her fault she fell in love with him. It's not like she chose to fall in love with him.

"Get it through your thick skull, Annabeth!" Thalia yelled as she turned over a couch which made Annabeth back up against the sound board, actually a little afraid of Thalia right now. She knew Thalia was prone to get angry very easily but she never expected for her to get this angry. "Your fucking secret identity and double life is going to wreck people's lives! You were so careless. You let so many people find out who you are. Jason knows, I know, for god's sake, Sally, his own mother knows! What do you think finding out that people he loves and trusts have been lying to him?!"

"I didn't mean for Sally find out Thalia. I made a stupid mistake; don't hate me for a mistake that wasn't my fault." Annabeth cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you think I want to keep lying to him, but at this stage, I don't know if I can tell him? I am too far into this hole, Thalia."

"I don't care how far in you are Annabeth!" Thalia retaliated, rage evident in her voice. "Gods, I wish I had fucking told him the day I found out but I just had to go and fucking give you more time because you are my fucking friend."

"Oh, so you regret not hurting him. Huh, what kind of heartless bitch are you Thalia. This is my secret and I have to be the one to tell him. Just because he is your cousin doesn't mean you have to tell a secret to him that isn't yours to tell." Annabeth wrapped her arms around herself, tears still gathering at a rapid pace in her eyes. "You think I want to lie to him. If you do then fuck you because you know it isn't like that."

"Then why-"

"Shut up and listen for once because this isn't about you and it doesn't even concern you, Thalia!" Annabeth interrupted, her voice held so much vengeance and anger, anyone who heard the screaming match stayed as far away as possible.

"Who the fuck gives you the right to say that this doesn't concern me!" Thalia screamed back as she shoved Annabeth back hard, causing her to stumbled back which only fueled the raging fire that spiraled out of control as she shoved Thalia back out of pure instinct.

"This is about me not you for fuck sakes, Thalia. If you really think I enjoy this then you obviously have a screw loose in that stubborn brain of yours. First calling me a coward, then relating me to that piece of garbage called Calypso Greaves who took everything from me and then saying I'm exactly like that lying piece of garbage who I once thought I had feeling for and now this." She looked like a fragile porcelain doll that was about to shatter into dust. "If you really think that I don't understand why we are still fucking best friends."

Annabeth walked towards the door when Thalia grabbed her arm.

"For Zeus's sake Annabeth. You can't be Anna Olympia forever; one day it's going to come out who you are and it will cost you a friend." Thalia whispered; her voice softer than a whisper as she released Annabeth arms. When she had finished what she said, Annabeth gasped and reached up, covering her mouth with both hands, in complete shock.

When Annabeth said nothing in retaliation, Thalia looked up at Annabeth and practically froze when she saw the heart crushing looking in her face. Her best friend looked destroyed, defeated and broken all at the same time, un-shed tears gathering in her eyes. Thalia thought back on her statement and only then did Thalia realize what she had just said.

She had said the words that she promised to never utter to Annabeth ever since they were kids. She'd basically said that no matter what happened, Thalia was not going to stick around. She had basically said that she would be abandoning her best friend. "Annabeth… I-I-" She tried to reach out for her best friend but Annabeth back away, whimpering as she felt every piece of her fragile soul shattering and breaking as she looked at her friend with unshed tears in her eyes.

Annabeth stared at Thalia in disbelief, she knew exactly what Thalia was saying and the flood gates opened and Annabeth let out a whimpering sob in the moment that Apollo walked in to see what the commotion is all about and the minute he saw Annabeth in tears he stood there in silence. He didn't even know what to say. He knew what happened the last time Annabeth cried when it was just Thalia and her in the room but he saw the defeat in Annabeth's eyes, as if her greatest fear had been realized which in truth it very well had.

"Annabeth, please, look at me." Thalia begged, she knew she had done it. She was desperate now, tears gathering in her eyes as she tried to approach Annabeth but Annabeth screamed and eluded Thalia's arms and backed away from Thalia who kept pleading with her best friend, "Annabeth Please. I'm sorry. Please, look at me. Please…" Thalia's voice was so soft, going softer the more she pleaded, the more she lost hope and realized that she had screwed everything up and done the unthinkable and dastardly deed.

Annabeth turned her back to Thalia as the tears fell over the edge of her eyelids like a fast falling waterfall as she slowly came to tears with what her best friend had just said. "I thought you'd stick by me like you promised. You were all I had left, and now, you hate me." She said quietly as a sob escaped her lips which caused guilt to violently rip through Thalia's entire body.

"I don't hate you, Annabeth." Thalia whispered desperately as she tried to take a step forward but Annabeth backed away as she turned to face her best friend who had just stabbed her through her heart and basically killed her on the spot.

"You aren't the only one who cares about him Thalia." Annabeth said between sobs and she gazed tearfully upon her best friend. The only form of protection she felt came from her hugging her chest in order to try prevent her heart from bleeding out her chest, the tears falling faster by the second, "You know me. You know I put myself into my music. You know that I fucking love him more than you will ever know but I know that I destroyed everything we shared. I am the reason Luke hates us, I am the reason you hate me, and I am going to be the reason that Percy hates me too."

"Annabeth-" Thalia said in a last ditch attempt to save whatever slivers of her friendship was still present before it was too late.

"You may hate me Thalia but you will always be my best friend and I'm sorry." Annabeth cupped her hand over her mouth to force in her sobs as she hugged she reached up and gripped the necklace Percy gave her and ran out the room crying. As Annabeth ran through the hallways, she ploughed through all of her friends and bands mates who turned round and watched Annabeth in confusion.

The minute they saw Thalia sitting on her feet, holding the necklace that she ripped off Annabeth's wrist, staring at the bead that Thalia had made for her best friend, a lightning bolt and a owl etched onto it, symbolizing the powerful friendship between them did they realize what had happened. Thalia held the necklace to her chest and sobbed, everyone unsure what to do because they had never seen Thalia Grace of all people break down into tears before.

Thalia sobbed quietly as she whispered, "I'm sorry," to herself, knowing that in an attempt to get Annabeth to see how bad the situation they were in was, she had said the words she would forever regret saying. Annabeth was all Thalia had growing up since her step mother sent Jason away for years, and now she had just chased away the one person who understood her pain.

She tried to protect her family and in turn lost her best friend.

* * *

It was only a week until Valentine's Day and it had been a week since Thalia did the unthinkable deed and destroyed her friendship with Annabeth. Things had been so tense and awkward at Apollo Records since the fall out between the two best friends, no, the two no longer best friends and to say Thalia was upset was an understatement.

She was fucking dead inside, no one could relate to the pain she was feelings inside herself. No one could comfort her in anyway whatsoever, no one could take away the deep undeterred heartache of her broken soul. She walked around aimlessly through the hallways of the music label, on several occasions having run ins with Annabeth.

Whenever the two ended up in the same room, neither moved in an inch, staring at each other, both of them filled with different swirling emotions. Thalia tried to approach her, speak to her and try pleading with her but every time she opened her mouth to speak, Annabeth just turned on her heel and ran out of the room faster than the flash.

Each encounter left Thalia more defeated and broke than the last.

She wasn't the same old fiery hot headed person she used to be. No that girl had died, become a distant memory and left this shell in that was now Thalia Grace who was empty, hollow, broken and all kinds of destroyed who walked around with no confidence, no pride, not even the proud cocky smile that was usually plastered on her face existed anymore.

Today Thalia was grateful that Apollo actually made her take a few days off to try recuperate and heal, not that that would happen any time soon but at least it meant that she could run away for while from the reality of the real world. For a few days, she could distance herself from the truth, the truth that Annabeth and her were no longer friends. The pain still lingered but at least for now, she was getting away from the city.

Percy had called her and Jason this morning and practically went insane when he begged for them to come and help him with this project he was setting up and it was obviously big because he said it was for Valentine's Day which meant it was for Annabeth. Nico had offered to go with her and Jason who was driving thankfully.

The entire ride to the cabin on Long Island, all Thalia did was stare out the window, watching the world move like a rolling picture. She never once took notice of Nico who was clearly worried about her. He just watched her with a saddened and defeated gaze. Every attempt he had made to try and cheer Thalia up had exploded in his face and her moping was really starting to annoy him because this girl wasn't his Thalia, the girl who had captured his heart and made him learn to love.

Yeah, he loved her and she didn't know it and it hurt that she wouldn't even give him a chance to help. He knew the whole story about Annabeth being Anna, and promised to keep it secret but he just wanted to help and every time he tried all she did was say, "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

They had pulled up to the location and Jason looked at Nico and noticed the look in his eye. This was a conversation that Jason did not want to be involved in so he said, "I'll see you guys down there." Directing it more at Nico who he knew would at least be listening.

He shot out the car and moved out of view before Nico felt something in him snap, "I hate that you won't let me in Thalia. I just want to help and be there for you but you won't let me. You need to get your head out your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Thalia didn't even look at him, she just remained in the same position, leaning her head against the tinted glass window, staring at her own pitiful reflection on the glass. It was a long pregnant silence before she spoke, "I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask for?"

Nico growled in frustration, his brown eye filling with anger and hurt at the same time. "I don't know why I even bother to try and be there for you. It's obvious that you don't want anything from me so why do I even bother sticking around." He hissed angrily, fighting the hurt in his heart, not failing to notice her eyes instantly glass over. "I care so fucking much about you and it fucking hurts that you won't let me in. when you decide that our relationship is of some value to you which it hasn't been for the last month and a half, you can come and grovel at my feet cause I can't do this shit anymore."

With that he shoved the door open and slammed it shut, hard enough that it made Thalia flinch and marched away in anger did Thalia release the breath she had been holding in. She instantly felt guilty about how she was hurting and hated how she was treating him Nico. It was never her intention, she cared about him so much and now because of her own pity party she was losing him too. She would go insane if she lost him too, she couldn't lose him too.

With a shaky sigh she reached up and wiped her eyes dry before mustering up the remains of the strength she had and opened the door and stepped out into the midday sun. she wasn't prepared for the sight before her.

There were lights, lots of strings of larger Christmas lights that had be strung, even in the day light it looked impressive. She closed the door and instantly froze when she heard the sound of a guitar and a voice singing and she blindly followed it through the pathway that had been formed with Greek style pillars and froze when she saw in the distance who was singing.

Percy stood there, in front of the audience of people who were either friends or family that had gathered for him and come to his call, playing a familiar guitar that belonged to Jason that Thalia knew all too well.

"He sings beautifully doesn't he?" a familiar voice spoke as Thalia looked and saw Nico was coming her way.

"I didn't even know he could sing until Jason told me. I didn't know he could sing so well." Thalia admitted as Nico came up beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug that Thalia melted into. It felt so right, so comforting to be in his arms as she let out a shaky breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding.

"I'm so sorry Nico." She apologized, feeling that she needed to get down on her knees and beg for another chance but when his grip around her tightened, she knew he was telling her it was alright.

"Dry your tears, Grace. Don't need your cousin seeing you in such a state." Nico said as he pulled away and dried away any signs of her tears, a soft smile gracing his lips as he cupped her cheek tenderly. Thalia wasn't used to such intimate actions but she found herself leaning more into his hand. "We'll talk when we're in private."

"Okay." Thalia whispered as Nico pressed a kiss on her forehead. The two linked hands, the fingers lacing with one another's as they walked towards the gathered group, ready to receive their orders from the instigator himself to find out what he wanted them to do. As they walked, Thalia didn't feel so alone anymore, she knew that as long as Nico was there she would be alright but that didn't make her miss her best friend any less but right now she had a job to do and that was help her dear cousin in his desperate time of need.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Trust me guys, for this chapter to be completed there were a few very hard things to decide for it and write for this chapter to come together. For one thing, the song that i wanted The Heart Throbs to sing, it was a nightmare to decide between **_**Stolen by Dashboard Confessional **_**and **_**Baptized by Daughtry and May I by Trading Yesterday.**_** I spent hours arguing with myself about the song and i finally chose May I as you saw but trust me if you listen to all three of them you can see why it was so hard to chose but I love all of them. Then don't even get me started on the song for Annabeth. I had chosen originally **_**Unconditionally by Katy Perry**_** but later realised that it was not the right song at all and after searching high and wide, i believe I finally found it. **_**Bright by Echosmith**_** is perfect to me. And don't even get me started on writing the Thalia/Annabeth fight. Excuse the language but holy fuck I cried as I wrote that and it was just crazy. Yeah, this is one of the most challenging chapters I have ever had to decide a song for and write in itself too. So yeah, this chapter has two songs, yes, both have iconic parts since, ANNABETH KNOWS SHE'S IN LOVE WITH PERCY! Yeah, i have been waiting over a year now to post the next chapter because its shows the real me. Be prepared for a long chapter that I had finished long ago because it is by far the longest. So be ready for the next chapter i have been waiting to post and if you ask why it was so long, i just couldn't find it in me to split it into two because it is perfect the way it is and it would ruin the whole effect of the Valentine's day theme. Love you, all see you soon with my fav chapter to write so far. Bye my dear fictioneers.**

**P.S. sorry for the long A/N but i needed to rant.**

**P.S.S. Thank you for listening. **

**P.S.S.S love you all.**

**~Michaela~**


	23. Feelings Revealed

Chapter Twenty-Three: Feelings Revealed 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Start on Something Good – Daughtry (Acoustic Version)_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello everyone. Now listen up, this is no joke when I say I had this chapter written from the beginning. I am literally obsessed with fluffiness and love and cuteness and I have been so excited for this chapter. I know, why didn't I publish this on Valentine's day, cause I had chapters before this that had important rolls and information that I needed to show but other than that, I am doing a fan girl dance right now cause I am so excited about this chapter. I have been waiting to post it since I started this story. I got some news at the bottom so I hope you enjoy this chapter that i got out early for you all since i had so many edits to do. Enjoy everyone. Its a long one.**

* * *

Today was Valentine's Day.

Percy had been anxious for the arrival of this day for weeks and he was relieved that everything had finally been finished thanks to the help of family and friends to finish setting up this incredible looking place. Anna deserved to been shown how special she truly is and how much she means to him. It was only lunchtime and he had received a message from Thalia that she had dropped everything off at Anna's apartment and had made sure the flowers were delivered to her work.

Now all he had to do was practice and wait for the girl he loved to come. Everything had been set up and his nerves were going insane and it wasn't even time yet. Percy felt a buzz in his pocket, surprised by the fact that there was signal in this area and he unlocked the screen and saw that he had a message from Jason, well it was actually a picture that Jason had sent him.

Jason's set up for his big night for him and Piper looked almost as incredible as Percy's own set up. These guys had really outdone themselves in terms of set up but Percy felt that his was extravagant and beautiful and yet at the same time it was simple, inviting and absolutely breathtakingly perfect to do his mini concert for Annabeth. With a quick thumbs up and _a good job_ typed along with it, Percy sent a message to his cousin.

* * *

Annabeth was already having a good day before she got the flowers that Percy sent her (courtesy of Thalia's help). The two weeks had been really rough for her since she and Thalia worked in the same place and every time they appeared in the same room by accident, neither of them could figure out what to say so one of them just said that they had to go and left much to the other's relief.

Thalia always seemed to try and say something to Annabeth but a lot of the time, Annabeth left before she could. The pain was still strong and she just wanted time to herself, she wanted time to heal and right now she had other things to focus on, like the big hit her music video was.

It was released at eight this morning, posted on her twitter, instagram, and of course her Youtube channel which was exploding right now. It was lunch time already and the video had over three hundred million downloads. It was insane how the numbers were still growing at a rapid rate and Annabeth couldn't comprehend how fast her song was climbing up the charts.

Since it was Valentine's day, Apollo had let everyone go off early today (considering it was Valentine's day and a Sunday), Annabeth had sneaking suspicion that Apollo was trying to make a special someone feel very loved today. No one really knew if Apollo had a girlfriend or not but over the last year since Valentine's day last year, Apollo had really been acting strange. He smiled for absolutely no reason a lot of the time, he was acting more mature that usual and even his appearance changed. He still looked devilishly handsome but he had neatened up his appearance a lot.

Any time Annabeth walked into his office to see him on the phone, giggling like a love struck girl and acting like the person on the other end of the line was the most fascinating person on the face of this earth. Annabeth was happy that Apollo was happy and it made everyone at work happy that he was happy. Annabeth headed to her apartment since Percy sent a text saying that he would pick her up after lunch for a special surprise so the minute she walked into the apartment she got into Anna mode.

When she heard the knock on her door, she breathed in deeply and straightened up her royal blue blouse that she had chosen for today with a pair of brand new denim jeans that fit her quite nicely. She opened the door and was surprised to find that it wasn't Percy at the door but a man dressed in what Annabeth's believed was a chauffeur uniform with the cap and the white gloves. He had locks of curly red locks coming out from underneath his cap and hazel eyes that were filled with amusement.

"Can I help you?" Annabeth asked curiously as she looked around behind him in hopes that Percy might pop out from behind this gentleman to say that he had the wrong house.

"Are you a Miss Anna Olympia?" He asked as he did a double take on Annabeth with his rich hazel eyes and Annabeth responded with a nod. "My name is Peter Johnson and your boyfriend, Mr. Percy Jackson sent me to collect you."

"Collect me for what?" Anna asked in an uncertain tone as he just continued to smile.

"He has a very special surprise planned for you this evening and wishes me to take you to get ready. He has booked a spa appointment for you so I will be taking you there and there, Mr. Jackson has organized a dress fitting for you for this evening." Anna stood there gob smacked as she listened to him. "Once you are ready, I will be collecting you and taking you up to Mr. Jackson's family cabin on Long Island Sound."

Anna just stood there frozen, trying to process what he had just said. A private cabin out of town. A secluded place where it would just be the two of them. _Sweet Mother of Gah!_ Anna thought as the man checked his watch.

"Miss, if we do not leave now we will be late for you appointment." Peter said as Anna shook out of her frozen state and apologized and walked out her apartment and locked the door behind her and followed Peter down to parking lot where she found Percy's car waiting. So he had been hired to drive Percy's car round. Peter smiled and opened the back door for her and she climbed in and tried her best to prepare herself for what she was about to experience and she found her mind wondering what Percy had just planned for their evening.

* * *

Thalia seriously didn't know why Nico had decided that they needed to follow Luke to his apartment. She would much rather be spending Valentine's day riding the tunnel of love that she hated with a pure passion that following the dip shit she once called a friend and it was thanks to him that Annabeth was hurt.

Thalia felt awful about what she said to Annabeth. She hadn't meant to say that when Percy found out that she wouldn't stand by her anymore. She didn't mean it. She was just trying to get Annabeth to see that she needed to tell him before he tells her that he is in love with her.

She sat the entire car ride with her arms crossed, glaring out the window remained completely silent and hating Nico with a passion. Technically the guy had lied to get her out of the house where she would have been comfortably happy to sit on the couch and mope around whilst watching the Die Hard marathon that was on for the anti Valentine's day for all those who had no one special.

Nico was supposed to watch it with her and then he said when he came to pick her up that they were going to go and rent out the Alien vs Predator movies since it had so much gore and instead he was stalking Luke like some deranged psychopath. Thalia recognized the apartment complex that Luke pulled into. He lived here and she was certainly unsure as to why Nico was bringing her here.

They remained in the car whist Luke climbed out of his bright red company owned Maserati, latest edition and after five minutes, Nico looked at Thalia. "Come on Thals, lets go before he comes out." Nico said quickly as he hopped out the driver's side and urged Thalia to hurry up. By the time Thalia had gotten out the car, Nico had already pulled out two large duffle bags and was making his way to the building.

"Nico, are you ever going to tell me what in the bloody fuck we are doing here?" Thalia groaned like a petulant child as she followed after Nico who just rolled his eyes at the childish nature and immaturity of his girlfriend.

"Just trust me Thals. You will like this." Nico assured her as they walked into the building and Nico went straight to a big burly sized man that looked like a human version of the chubby hulk with a head of black hair that looked like a wet raccoon on his head and he had a big bushy beard on his face and his brown eyes looked menacing instead of warm and soft.

He was next to a young woman.

She looked very beautiful. She had a long beautiful head of flowing blonde locks of slightly curled hair that was pulled over her shoulders to frame her delicate and pale oval shaped face that held a perfectly painted face. Her make-up looked like it had been done by Aphrodite herself. She was wearing a black dress that was tight and reached the middle of her thighs and a pair of high black heels.

"Don't worry Donny. I know the plan with Mr. Castellan. I will make his night." The woman said as she turned round and Thalia was relatively shocked by the fact that the dress was a strapless boob tube dress that barely covered the nipples of her relatively big breasts. She was so Luke's type.

"Thank you Veronica." The man said as he took out his wallet and paid her a couple of hundred dollar bills before she smiled and kissed his cheek before she strutted to the elevator and climbed in. the man turned round and noticed Thalia and then Nico who smiled brightly. "Nicolas James Pluto. I almost thought you weren't coming. You're luck my ex-wife Veronica saw your car."

"Sorry we are late Donald." Nico apologized sincerely as he ushered Thalia to follow him into this Donald's office. "I had to go fetch a few supplies and pick up my girlfriend. Thalia, this is my friend Donald Davies and he agreed to help me with your Valentine's gift." Thalia was very confused but let this Donald character shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you. This guy talks nonstop about you." Nico chuckled bashfully as Thalia smiled but quickly put the original annoyed look up on her face. The door opened and Thalia turned round and saw a young girl walk into the room. She was a few years younger but not that much younger than Thalia. She had blonde hair like Veronica, the woman who Donald was talking to and she had his brown eyes. "Ah, Avery. There you are my dear."

She smiled as she went and hugged the girl as she laughed, "Hi daddy. I just saw mom." The man nodded and started a small conversation with his daughter who nodded every time he explained something before she grinned. Thalia noticed a monitor on his desk and curiosity got the better of her and she went and looked at the screen and saw six different images that were live camera feeds. On the fifth one, she noticed the Veronica woman outside the door, acting all cosy to Luke who seemed to be loving it.

Nico had appeared next to her and watched as Luke locked the door and pulled it closed but the woman dropped something in the way of the door small enough it make it look like door was closed before they walked to the elevator. "He is on his way down." Nico said to Donald as he pulled out his car keys and handed them to the girl. "Take care of my baby."

"We will. Have fun up there you too." She said with a grin as she opened the cupboard on the far end of the room, "Extra supplies are here." She said as she and Donald grabbed a few extra bags and they quickly followed them to the elevator and opened the elevator that Luke wasn't in and put the supplies in. "Enjoy." She said as she hit the button to Luke's floor and the doors closed and when the elevator started moving, Thalia spoke.

"What are we going to do in Luke's apartment, Nico?" Thalia asked as Nico smirked.

"Open one of the bags and you will see what I have planned." Nico answered simply as Thalia did what he said. She knelt in front of one of the duffle bags that Nico had brought and unzipped the bag and her eyes lit up when she saw what was inside the bag.

"No friggin way." She said as she looked up at Nico who just smirked at her. "Are you shitting me with this right now?" She asked in a shocked yet excited voice.

"They're permanent paint coloured water balloons. Extra strength so they don't pop in your hand." Nico explained as Thalia pulled out a clear balloon that was filled with black dye and smirked. "We are going to have some fun by helping Luke redecorate his apartment which is something I know you have been waiting months to do."

"Awesome!" Thalia said with an evil grin. "This is going to be fun." She said as she zipped up the bag and shouldered it and picking up another two whilst Nico did the same and when the elevator doors opened, they headed straight for Luke's apartment and Nico opened the door for Thalia, his brown eyes filled with evil and amusement.

"After you my lady." Thalia smirked and walked in with Nico right behind her as he closed the door behind them with the tweezers that Veronica had dropped in between the door and it's frame held the door a little open still as Nico and Thalia got to work on helping Luke 'redecorate' his apartment.

* * *

Hazel was currently still at Apollo Records and she was busy working on the final rendition of Annabeth's newest track '_Bright_,' when two large hands covered her eyes as the familiar scent of motorcycle oil and tanned leather graced her nostrils. she smiled as that deep husky voice she knew very well spoke a simple "Guess Who?" into her ear, his warm breath sending chills along her skin.

Hazel giggled as she removed the hands from her eyes and leaned back in her seat and stared up at the beautiful defined face of her boyfriend whom she labeled as warlike handsome because of his lean and muscular bodily figure, and his strong and powerful jaw and chiseled cheek bones made him look like the god of war.

He stood there dressed in his best pair of ripped jeans with a plain white short sleeved shirt that hugged his top half in such a delicious way that Hazel found herself practically drooling at the sight of his buldging muscles that were showing through the shirt he was wearing, along with the midnight black leather jacket he was wearing. He usually never dressed like this (he used to all the time but changed because it wasn't good for the band's image) but Hazel liked it when he was dressed like this.

"Hi," She cooed as Frank leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "What are you doing here, I thought you would have already left considering you aren't really a fan of Valentine's Day."

Frank scowled but let it slide, not wanting to fight with his girlfriend over something petty. "I may not like Valentine's day but that doesn't mean I didn't plan anything for us now come on, enough work, you and I are taking a ride on Harley cause I have a surprise for you." Hazel sighed but smiled anyway as she shut her stuff down and grabbed the spare helmet that Frank had brought in.

Frank wrapped her arm around her waist and they walked out of Apollo records together, before going to the garage behind the studio where Frank had parked his most prized Harley Davidson was parked. Frank climbed on, securing his helmet as Hazel sat behind him. "You gonna tell me what we are doing or where we are going?" Hazel asked curiously but Frank smirked and shook his head.

"Not a chance babe you are just gonna have to wait and see." Frank said in an amused tone before he started his bike, kicking up the pedestal leg that held the bike upright and effectively revved the engine repeatedly before they drove off into the city's nightly traffic. Hazel had her arms wrapped around Frank and happily snuggled into her boyfriend's muscular back as they road through the busy city which with a pure fascination as the city came to life.

The bright lights, busy large screens that played countless adverts as an array of different dressed figures moved up and down the city with their set Valentine's tasks. Hazel smiled at the number of couples seated in various restaurants that they passed, all celebrating Valentine's day the traditional way with a romantic dinner for two with giggling, flirting, flowers and feeding each other with undying smiles as they enjoyed their night.

Before Hazel knew it, she and Frank stood before a tall building that was designed with stylish graffiti that was painted on the walls in bright neon colors with a large Neon sign saying "Victory Inks," flickering rhythmically to catch the attention of all those who passed by the building.

"Is this place what I think it is?" Hazel asked in disbelief, her thoughts racing before it finally landed on the most logical explanation.

"Surprise. I know that you have wanted one forever so I planned with my tattoo artist Victoria and her stylist Nike, her twin sister, and got them to design tattoos for us. I may have borrowed the tattoo design you drew a while ago and had Nike give it a little more and she said our designs ready so I thought I would bring you to get it done with me tonight." Frank rambled cutely and Hazel smiled brightly.

Hazel leaps onto Frank's awaiting arms and laughs excitedly as he spins her around which was not something that he was not very used to but he loved to see her smile and laugh and be happy which was a sight he always enjoyed seeing. "Frank, I know how rocky we have been lately but I just want you to know that no matter how many silly, petty fights we have, that I am glad that you are my boyfriend. I didn't know what to get you so I will just have to give you something that I think I am ready for."

Frank's eyes widened.

"Are you sure Hazel? We don't have to if you aren't ready." He whispered, pulling away and staring into her golden eyes that had a wonderful sparkle to them. All she did was smile as she leaned up and kissed pressed her lips gently against his.

"I am more than ready Frank. It's not just for you but it is for me as well. I am ready Frank." She whispered in a determined and set tone. There was no changing her mind. "Now come on, I want to go get my tattoo so hurry up slow poke." Hazel called out as she ran up the stairs and straight into the tattoo shop. Frank couldn't stop smiling as he looked up at the sky.

_'May be Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.'_ Frank thought as he walked up the stairs and into the tattoo parlor with a small smile, one of the first a person would ever see on his face.

* * *

Quite frankly, Piper felt like a princess going to a ball. She was absolutely excited that Jason had organised something for them for Valentine's Day. She hadn't got to see much of her boyfriend on the last few weeks because he was always so busy with recording all the band's songs for their album so of course she was nervous about tonight.

Leo had kindly dropped her off at Jason's house on his way to this Singles Mixer at the club Mount Olympus, said that he knew the owner, a Mister Dionysus is what Leo said but Piper wasn't paying very much attention because she was very excited to see Jason tonight. He said he had something very special planned for tonight and she couldn't figure out what he had planned for her.

Piper had just decided that her nerves were too great so she asked her mother to help her get ready. Her mother had gotten her a designer River Island Red Prom dress which had a delicate sweet heart neck lined knee length dress, decorated in neat and folded pleats with the a cool zip locked black leather jacket that gave her outfit the extra kick she was looking for with a pair of simple pair of black Kurt Geiger sandal high heels that complimented her outfit and made her legs look all the more sexy cause Jason loved her legs.

Around her neck she wore the locket that Jason had given her on their first year anniversary, and she hadn't taken it off since they got together. She wore no make-up and her hair was the same as it has always been because that's how Jason liked it and she preferred it this way. She didn't bring a bag with her, the only thing she had on her was her cell phone which was tucked neatly in her pocket and she couldn't help the nerves as she walked along the pathway leading to the front door which was oddly open.

She arrived at the door and noticed a trail of red rose petals leading into the house so she followed it, weaving her way down the various hallways until it lead out into the back garden where she found Jason standing under an archway built of white roses and Piper gasped. He was dressed in a full blow tuxedo with two roses in his hand, only their stems were wrapped around each other.

Piper knew what that meant.

Her mother always said that when two roses with their stems wrapped around each other, it meant only one thing cause if there was one thing that her mother was into, if was romance and this was the biggest amount of cliché romance anyone could muster. The fact that the two roses were red and white made it all the more special because the nervous smile on his face only solidified it.

"Piper Mclean, I know that I am not the most romantic boyfriend on the planet, and I am struggle to show my feelings but when I am around you, I feel like I am flying." He whispered breathless as Piper now stood before him, a bright smile on her face, tears in her eyes. "We have been together since we first met at boarding school and for me, it was love at first sight so I thought that it was finally time for me to man up because the guys constantly tease me about not having any balls."

Piper couldn't help but giggle as the smile on Jason's face brightened and he handed off the thorn less roses to Piper before he dug in his side pocket, before carefully kneeling down and opening the velvet red rose shaped ring box he had pulled out, revealing Piper's dream ring.

It was a beautiful ring and Piper couldn't believe it was in his hand. "When I found the ring in the shop with your mother she told me it was inspired by the true harmony of love." Jason whispered calmly, smiling as he held the ring. Piper couldn't stop looking at the single diamond held affectionately by the encircling silver that caressed it in a gentle embrace like a mother's arms holding their baby to their heart.

"I thought it truly reflected my love for you and I am sorry that it took me this long to propose so Piper Annalisa McLean, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the entire universe and become my one and only? Will you marry me?" Piper's blinding smile was all he needed as she gave a single nod and handed her hand off to him and he removed the ring from the box and placed it securely on her finger, it was a perfect fit.

Jason stood up and pulled Piper flush against his chest, his arms holding her firmly against him before he smiled so bright that it made Piper's heart sing as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, putting every single ounce of love he had in his body into the kiss. He pulled away, only slightly so that their lips were still brushing as he breathed against her skin leaving chills down her spine.

"I love you Piper McLean." He whispered and Piper smirked.

"I love you too but you know it's going to be Piper Grace soon." Piper retorted as a playful grin appeared on Jason's face as he leaned forward and kissed her again, the two sealing their engagement with a passionate and loving kiss that left them both embraced in their own world.

* * *

Leo really hated Valentine's Day. No that was a severe understatement. He despised this day and believed that it belonged in Tartarus and that it shouldn't even exist, but that was only because it was the ninth consecutive Valentine's that he had been alone. He didn't even know why the Hades he kept going to these singles nights to try and meet someone because no one found him that appealing compared to Jason and Frank who had someone to love them, he would always be alone and he found himself coming to accept it.

As he sat at the bar of Mount Olympus watching all of the single ladies mingle with all the buff and well built guys, all seeming to hit it off, all he could do was drink away his sorrows, enjoying his beers like they were his best friend which tonight, they were. He had finished another beer, waving the empty bottle around, begging for another new friend to drink.

Leo kept asking himself what was wrong with him, yes he had slept with girls but none of those girls wanted a serious relationship with him. Was all he is good for is a good fuck or something? The bartender placed another beer in front of Leo, a sad look in his eyes as he turned away to serve another customer as Leo drowned his sorrows in the sour, foaming beer had been given.

"Gods this place sucks." A female voice complained from beside Leo but he took no notice of her as she ordered a beer which is what Leo found odd. He decided to turn his head and his eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful woman that had decided to sit next to him. He instantly recognized her, having seen her in countless magazines but he only recognized her by her rich dark almond toned eyes.

She had definitely changed her hair and the style quite suited her. Leo believed that the color caramel had just become his new favorite color considering that that was Calypso Greaves current hair color. But she was different to how she looked on the magazines, she looked more natural and less like a slut, heck her outfit was nowhere near the stuff she usually wore.

Leo could not believe that he was seeing Calypso Greaves, a.k.a Cally Gee in a pair of faded jeans with cool rips on the knees with a regular t-shirt. She looked like she didn't belong in a high class club like this which Leo found rather interesting. "Are you going to keep staring at me Leo Valdez or are you going to be a gentleman and say hello before you ogle over me?" She asked calmly, although she seemed rather annoyed as she brought the brown beer bottle to her lips, taking a languid and lazy sip, a small bit of the beer trickled down her chin which she wiped away with the back of her hand.

"Well aren't you are ray of sunshine, Cally Gee?" Leo groaned as he rolled his eyes going back to his beer. From the corner of his eye he saw that Calypso had froze in her seat, her eyes wide as she turned to look at Leo. "It wasn't too hard to recognize you, well not at first considering you look so normal and not like a high class diva." Leo answered before Calypso could even ask how he knew it was her.

"Well I guess you aren't as big of an idiot as I thought Leo Valdez." She replied, taking a sip of her beer.

"I'll take that as a compliment seeming as I never really get any, especially at this place." Leo sounded a little bitter as he drank some more of his beer. "Can I ask what an international star such as yourself looks so normal is doing at a singles event, drinking a beer instead of her signature Cosmopolitan and talking to someone as low as me compared to you?"

"And here I was thinking someone wasn't going to bring that up. Is it so wrong to want to be fucking normal?" She seethed, "Seriously. All I ever get seen as is some slutty strumpet who sleeps around, why can't anyone acknowledge that I just want to be a fucking normal human being for once?" She growled, sounding very hurt by Leo's comment which made him feel guilty. "I may be a high strung bitch most of the time but I can be a regular human being too and right now because of the way my music label promotes me no one sees me as a really person."

Leo actually felt a little bit guilty."Sorry Sunshine. I didn't mean to be rude. I am never usually a sour ass but I just fucking hate this fucking day with a passion." Leo complained. Calypso seemed to accept his apology.

"As do I. Nothing is more revolting than seeing all these happy couples when you are constantly alone." She complained, her eyes watching the other couples with a saddened gaze. "I just want to get out of here but I don't want to go home and be pathetic and alone, that and I have no beer at home which fucking sucks."

An idea sparked in Leo's mind.

"Well I have beer and a bunch of hard core action movies at my house. If you want we could just go hang at my place, drink beer, watch action movies and not be pathetic and alone together." Leo suggested to which Calypso raised an eyebrow, seeming as though she was actually considering his suggestion which Leo didn't even think she would so you can imagine his surprise.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." She announced with a shrug and Leo smiled, pulling out his wallet and paying for their beers before he pulled out his keys.

"Do you have a ride here or not?" Leo asked curiously and Calypso shook her head.

"My driver took the night off to be with his wife for Valentine's so I just walked here." She answered with a shrug as Leo smiled.

"Well come on, let's go, I don't want to be here any longer." Leo said with a smirk as Calypso shook her head, muttering a simple "idiot," as the two walked out the club but little did they know that something more than just watching action movies and drinking beers would happen that night.

* * *

To say that Annabeth was nervous was an understatement. She had been on edge ever since the driver that Percy had sent to collect her in Percy's car had picked her up from the spa he had taken to her earlier. She had no idea how long they had been driving but she certainly knew that she was struggling to steel her nerves right now because she absolutely scared witless right now.

She couldn't do it so she quickly reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and quickly tapped the driver's shoulder. "What can I do for you miss?" The driver asked curiously, his hazel eyes watching Annabeth curiously on the central mirror.

"Could you put earphones in or something because I have a very important phone call to make?" Anna asked nervously, the driver just smiled and nodded as he pulled over on the side of the road they were on, and pulled out an iPod, inserting his earphones comfortably into his ears. He gave Anna a thumbs up, showing her the song that was currently playing before he pulled out onto the road.

Annabeth sighed before she quickly dialed Thalia's number, and thanked the gods when Thalia picked, at least she answered her calls still.

_"Annabeth, are you alright?" _Thalia asked in a concerned voice and Annabeth couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face as she heard Nico's voice in the background. _"What's up, I thought you would be with Percy? Did Kelp Head forget to pick you up or something?"_ Thalia was very hesitant as she spoke.

"No, he sent a driver to take me out to the long island cabin his father owns." Annabeth shout whispered. "Thalia, I am shit scared right now. I have no idea what he has planned, and the nerves aren't going away. I have been chewing on my black wig for the last half an hour." Annabeth was struggling to breathe right now. "Please Thalia, if you have any inkling as to what he has planned, please tell me now so I know if I should tell him or not? I know you want nothing to do with me right now but please, I need my best friend right now." Annabeth begged.

Thalia didn't answer but Annabeth could hear her conversing with Nico before she heard deep breathing and a masculine voice speak. _"Alright Annabeth, listen to me. I am not supposed to tell you this but I spent most of my hours over the last week helping him set up this amazing surprise for you at that cabin. In the midst, he told me something that made me realized how head over heels he is for you."_ Annabeth still couldn't breathe even after Nico told her all of that.

"Please Nico; just tell me what he has planned?" Annabeth begged.

_"I can't tell you what he planned but I can tell you that you should stop worrying because he admitted to me in the strictest confidence that he has fallen madly in love with you."_ Annabeth froze; her heart just seemed to race father. Percy is in love with her, Percy felt the same way about her as she felt about him. _"He told me that he still loves and misses Reyna but those feelings come nowhere near the powerful feelings that he has developed for you. He plans to tell you tonight."_

"Really?" Annabeth whispered, finally seeming to find her voice again. She could practically picture Nico nodding at her, confirming exactly what he had just told her as he spoke a simple yes. "Percy loves me. Oh gods, Percy loves me." Annabeth whispered repeatedly as she felt as though she was hyperventilating.

_"Yes Annabeth. My Kelp-for-Brains of a cousin is in love with you so stop hyperventilating like you are stuck in a claustrophobic closet and try and compile exactly what you are going to say to him because the only thing I will say is be prepared to be amazed."_ Thalia spoke, a hint of amusement and jealousy in her voice but there was still an awkward tension between them.

Annabeth sighed as she clawed at her skirt before she finally spoke, "Thank you Thalia for not telling him." Annabeth felt that she needed to get that off her chest. "Enjoy your guys evening." Annabeth whispered before the call ended and Annabeth sighed, leaning back into her seat, a goofy smile plastered on her face as she thought about the fact that she knew that Percy felt the same way she did and she felt so much better, no longer finding her hair to be some sort of delicious food as she stared at the roof in a dreamy gaze.

* * *

Thalia sighed as she put her phone back in her pocket and turned back to Nico who had another water balloon in his hand for Thalia which she happily took, finding herself unable to wipe the smirk she had on her face off which was fueled by her anger towards Luke because right now with one phrase in her mind. _Paybacks a Bitch_.

"I say Luke's apartment is looking great so far don't you?" Nico asked with an amused tone as they surveyed their artistic work. Thalia thought that there was nothing better than being with her boyfriend and doing something she had been waiting a fucking long time to do. Trash Luke's apartment as a little payback for screwing Annabeth over but it was also a way for Thalia to vent out all of her frustrations, hurt and anger.

She really needed this.

"I still think that it could use some work?" Thalia smirked as she swung her hand, hurling the balloon against the wall, a large colorful red splatter now spread against the wall on top of all the other colors that had been so playfully splattered against the wall. "This is the best fucking Valentine's Day I have ever had in my life." Thalia breathed out to Nico who grinned at her. "Thank you for this. I am still amazed as to how you were able to get the super to let us in."

"I know the guy and I may or may not have told him that Luke called him some rather creative and offensive things and I told him about what he did to Annabeth and the guy was more than happy to let us in because believe it or not, Luke wasn't just cheating on Annabeth but on Calypso as well with his building super's daughter." Thalia's jaw dropped, her eyes bugging out comically.

"That bastard is worse than I fucking thought." Thalia growled, her smirk growing. "Come on, I think it's time we play with his bedroom." Thalia whispered evilly, reaching into her back pack she had brought and pulled out her Mp3 and headed into the bedroom, plugging it in and turning on, Annabeth's track, '_It's Alright, It's Okay_' belting out as Nico walked in with an array of different colored spray cans and tons of pictures of Luke that Annabeth and Thalia had artistically drawn on, a smirk on his face. "Fuck I love you so much." Thalia whispered as she walked over to him and taking the pictures from him.

But she threw them over her shoulder and grabbed the lapels of Nico's jacket and smashed her lips to his with a bruising force that rivaled that of a berserker, the kiss was hungry, desperate, and most certainly not one of those tender loving ones. It was one fueled by Thalia's anger and her hunger and a fueled raging fire in her belly and Nico returned it with the same bruising force she kissed him with, turning them around and shoving her against the wall and Thalia groaned, loving it when Nico was dominant.

His hands had found their way to her sides, gripping them with a powerful lust and desire that only fueled him on as they grabbed her hips, her hands working their way in his hair, pulling on it painfully that left Nico groaning against her lips to which she responded with her own groan as their teeth clashed, hot breaths escaping their lungs as they kissed with such a passion it let them breathless.

Nico ripped his lips away from hers, their cheeks flushed, lips a throbbing angry red, slightly swollen from the bruising force of their kiss, their hot, steamy breathless laughs escaping their lips as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. "That's the first time you told me you love me." He whispered and Thalia's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say that out loud but it just seemed to come out in the heat of the moment and she felt herself realizing that she truly meant it.

"I meant it. It may have been in the heat of the moment but it's the way I feel. I may not be the easiest person to be around and I may be a hard ass all the time but that is just to protect myself but I no longer need that because I don't need to protect myself anymore. I love you Nico and that is never going to change." Thalia confessed, finally glad to have that off her chest because she truly never expected herself to commit so fully to someone because of her trust issues but Nico was the first person she let in and she didn't regret it one bit because she had found true happiness in him.

The smile on Nico's face made her heart sting because she had never seen him smile that brightly before as he leaned his forehead against hers his hot breath leaving chills to run down her spine as he breathed against her face. "By Tartarus woman, I fucking love you too like no tomorrow." Thalia couldn't contain the joyous laugh that escaped her lips, an equally blinding smile on her face. "Why don't I get this done whilst you and go play golf with all of the flat screens I organized for you."

"Don't you know me so well?" Thalia asked with an amused tone, an evil smile on her face. "How about you give the super a call and ask if he and his daughter want to join us?" Nico smirked and pulled his phone out his pocket, waving it playfully in front of his girlfriend's face.

"They are on their way up already. They just wanted to get some supplies and they decided to have fun with Luke's company owned Maserati." Nico's growing proud smirk made Thalia smile but she was still curious about something.

"But doesn't Apollo own the car?"

"Already ahead of you babe. I spoke to Apollo about that and he showed me the contract that he had drawn up for Luke, after he revealed to Annabeth that he was cheating on her with Calypso and I discovered that in the fine print of that if anything happened to the car, Apollo and his company can't pay for repairs." The smirk on Nico's face had Thalia smiling devilishly.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Thalia asked in a shocked tone as she stared at Nico.

"The car belongs to Luke so if any damages happen to the car, Luke has to fork out money to pay for the repairs and I got the super's daughter to slash three of the tires so that the insurance won't pay out on the car." Nico said with a smirk, yeah he had a bad boy background and learned a thing or two on the streets.

"And that is why I fucking love you so much." Thalia smirked as she kissed him, rolling her eyes at the smug smile on his beautiful face as she picked up the golf driver that Nico had placed in front of the flat screens for her and got her ball into position. "FOUR!" She called out as she swung the driver, effectively hitting the ball right into its intended target and proceed to do continue doing that, a big smile on her face.

* * *

Half an hour had passed since Anna's phone call to Thalia and Nico and it seemed like she had been sitting in the back seat for hours when the driver cleared his throat, and gathered Anna's attention.

"You might want to take a look because we are here." Anna smiled and nodded as she looked out the window and instantly found herself gasping when she saw the pathway lit up by sparkling Christmas lights, twinkling brightly like the stars in the sky, large Greek style pillars with intricate carvings decorating them, leading towards the cabin. The pathway was layered by layers of rich red roses for her to walk down on to her surprise that Percy had planned for her tonight.

The engine shut down and before Anna knew it, her door was opened and the driver held out his hand that was embraced warmly in his signature white driver's glove, as though it was anxiously awaiting for someone's hand to hold. Anna smiled as she placed her hand in his and he helped her out of the car before closing the door behind her as she took the time to admire the view.

She quickly checked her dress that she was wearing. She didn't know that Percy knew he so well. He had supplied a pair of sneakers for her to wear with the incredible, simple and elegant royal blue dress that she was wearing. It absolutely suited her so well and she loved it. She quickly flattened out any creases that had formed on the beautifully long skirt of her royal blue dress. "Thank you for bringing me to this incredible place but if you are driving Percy's car, then where are you going to be."

"There is no need to worry Miss. I drove out here in my own vehicle so it is just down the road from here so I shall be driving shortly up to the cabin I rented out for my anniversary with my wife." He answered, running his hand through his dark red locks, a goofy smile on his face as he locked the vehicle, and walking forward and tucked the keys into a nearby flower pot that had been placed there today.

Anna smiled as she waved good bye to the driver before breathing out once more as she looked down the path once more before she started down the pathway of red rose petals beneath her feet, the fresh scent of the roses flowed up to her nose, sending a pleasurable sigh to escape her mouth as she inhaled the sweet scent.

The soft breeze that blew through the trees made the setting even more romantic, the trees had so many twinkling lights hanging from them, lighting the way for her. The amount of effort that must have gone into stringing up the light and building up each of the flower displays the resting on top of the pillars that were placed with perfect precision and each petal that was placed with a delicate touch.

She gasped when saw the beautiful cabin that stood in front her, and above it was almost like a beautiful tent made of even more Christmas lights, with a checkered dance floor right in front of the cabin and in the center stood of the dance floor stood the man who had put this all together and he looked like a nervous wreck.

Percy was dressed in a regular pair of brand new designer denim jeans with a white buttoned up shirt and a blazer that was left open, his eyes filled so much emotion Annabeth couldn't decipher the difference between any of them cause they were swirling tornadoes of emotions but what shocked Annabeth the most, was the red mahogany guitar in his hands with a nervous smile on his face.

"I have got something important to say to you and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cant deny that since the first day I met you, my life changed forever and it changed for the better." He announced as took a deep breath. "I waited for tonight because I wanted to show you in the best way possible how much you mean to me because Anna Marie Olympia, I have fallen madly in love with you and I can't deny it anymore."

"Percy…"

"I…I couldn't think of a better way to show you exactly how much you mean to me, so I ended up doing the first thing I could think of so for a while, I have been learning to play the guitar and I wrote a song." Anna's eyes widened. "Yeah I know, I figured that it was the most romantic gesture I could come up with this so, that's what I did. It's called the Start of Something Good and I am dedicating this to you, the woman I love."

Percy took another deep breath and positioned his hands correctly, before starting the melodic strum he created, closing his eyes as he listened to beat of his own heart as it poured into the lyrics he started to sing.

_You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone  
You're just walking around and suddenly  
Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone  
You find out it's all been wrong_

Anna couldn't help but crave the sweet melody that was his voice, even if his nerves were getting to him, she still found the music so tantalizing as he continued to sing, but his voice strained the further on with his song he got.

_And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore  
Cause they led me here to you_

His voice strained during those words and Annabeth knew why, but when he opened his eyes and met Anna's she smiled at him and he gained some more confidence as his voice grew stronger, the nerves vanishing.

_I know that its gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

During the whole chorus, he walked forward, towards Anna and she did the same, unable to break their locked gaze as Percy stood in front of her, and she could feel her eyes growing heavy as they pooled in her eyes. Percy's eyes mirrored her own. His playing didn't slow as he stared at her, the emotions overwhelming him as he found himself recalling every emotion he evoked into this song, along with the painful memories that they were associated with.

_Everyone knows life has its Ups and downs  
One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown  
Well I've been both enough to know  
That you don't wanna get in the way when its working out  
The way that it is right now_

The song was just a confession of everything that Percy was feeling and Anna saw it all. He was showing his deepest fears, exposing himself, allowing himself to be vulnerable before her eyes and it just intensified.

_You see my heart I wear it on my sleeve  
Cause I just can't hide it anymore_

Anna could see that the emotions were overwhelming for Percy as the tears poured from his eyes, she could imagine how emotionally overpowering the memories they were for him so she reached out and cradled his cheek delicately in her hand, ushering him to continue as his voice slowly broke.

_I know that it's gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start_

Percy leaned into Anna's hand, as he continued to sing, finding strength from her touch as the tears fell like a waterfall off his eye lids, streaming down his face but the only thing he could see was Annabeth. She was all that mattered to him and every emotion he was putting forward made it all the more personal and powerful.

_Cause I don't know where it's going  
There's a part of me that loves not knowing  
Just don't let it end before we begin_

_You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

The next two lines he sung was barely a whisper and then he pushed all his emotions out, letting the power of love guide him as he gained the strength to finish the song.

_I know that its gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe  
Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

When Percy strummed the final cord, he took a strained breath, the tears still falling from his eyes as he removed the guitar strap from his shoulder before placing the guitar down on the ground. He stared into Annabeth's tear filled eyes and took her hands in his, never removing his eyes from her, unable to find himself to look away.

"I love you Anna, and I don't want to lose you but if you don't feel the same way, I will under…" He was silenced by Anna gently cupping his face in the most delicate manor as she brought her lips to his and kissed him. It didn't last long but it was long enough for Annabeth to tell him exactly how she felt.

"Percy, I love you too." She whispered as the smile that appeared on his face broke her heart. It was the brightest smile she had ever seen on his face and it was such an incredible smile it had her own smile growing brighter by the second. The magical moment that surrounded them was incredible and if by magic, music started playing around them and Percy pulled back and offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Anna found herself grinning like a fool as she took his hand in hers and allowed him to pull her gently against him, his hands wrapped around her waist as her hand rested against his chest. She breathed in his scent and found comfort in it as the two swayed to the music, just enjoying being in each other's arms. It was basically like the prom Annabeth never got to have.

"Thank you for doing this for me Percy." She whispered gratefully as she sighed happily.

"I remembered how you told me that you never got to have a prom so I thought I'd give you the full experience." Percy said softly as he twirled Anna, causing her to laugh as she lost her footing a little and landed against Percy which made him laugh and smile as he wrapped his arms around her and rocked with her.

Anna felt weightless in his arms and better yet, she felt happy. She had never felt so happy in all her life. Not even being chosen by Apollo compared to the true happiness she was feeling in this moment with Percy. She forgot about the lie she was telling him, she forgot all the bad things that happened to her growing up, she forgot all about Luke's betrayal.

Loving him was effortless for her. She smiled happily as she looked up into Percy's eyes as he looked down at her with nothing but love in his eyes. Percy smiled softly down at Anna and she sighed in pure happiness when he leaned down and pressed his lips against her and captured them in the most gentle tender kiss but it didn't stay that way for long.

When he dragged her tongue against his bottom lip, their tongues began a passionate and desperate dance as a moan escaped Percy's throat, Anna giggling against his lips as another ticklish rumble erupted underneath her arms that had now snaked their way around his neck. Anna couldn't get enough, the things he was making her feel had a rock concert erupting in her stomach as she kissed him with every ounce of her being.

In truth, she wanted to be with him, not just emotionally, not just because she loved him, she wanted to be with him wholly, permanently a part of him. She wanted to give herself to him fully, she wanted to be connected to him on an intimate level and hearing him say the three words she longed to hear again after Luke had now been set in stone, she wanted him to make her his.

Anna tore her lips from his and stared into his lust filled eyes, feeling completely turned on by his flushed face, pretty sure that hers was just the same as they tried to catch their breath, their foreheads pressed against one another's, Percy's lips brushing against her own as he clung to her like she was going to disappear from his arms, which she wasn't. "I love you so much." He whispered in an almost breathless plea as he looked her in the eye.

"I love you too Percy and I want to be with you. I want to be yours Percy, I need you Percy." She whispered as he kissed her again, this time, it was more tender, yet still held the fiery passion he was feeling.

He whispered against her lips, "I want to be with you too Anna. I want to be your first and I want you to be mine. Will you be my first?" it sounded like a dying wish to Anna and she nodded.

"I don't want anyone else Percy. I only want you." With that said, Percy knelt down and removed both of Anna's sneakers she was wearing, trying to fight the smile that graced his face. He knew her so well and knew that she wouldn't wear heels because she wasn't about the perfect clichés like he was which is why he was smiling. With that, he lifted her up bridal style, causing Anna to squeak as Percy let out an amused laugh.

"I love you so much Wise Girl." He whispered as he carried her down the pathway and climbed onto the veranda of the wooden cabin, and carefully carried Annabeth into the cabin, closing the door behind them and placed Anna onto her feet. "You deserve nothing more than the best Anna, you are perfection to me and I don't want anyone else but you."

He took her hand in his and led her towards the bed that was surrounded by a floor of rose petals, the kings size bed itself covered with beautiful snow white sheets that , the room lit up with rustic scented candles, with a fluffed up pillow softer than a cloud on each side of the bed, it completely set the mood as Percy took her hands in his before pulling her against him and pressing his lips tentatively at first as he caressed her cheek with one of his hands, the other holding her against him.

He started pressing kisses along her jawline, making his way to the side of her neck where he nipped the bare exploded flesh of her neck before gently sucking it to sooth the delicious sting that Percy caused on her. Anna couldn't help but dig her hands under his blazer and slowly edged it off his shoulders before he moved his arms so he could let it fall to the floor before Anna one by one unbuttoned his shirt, he fingers shaking nervously as one by one, she opened each button till she could gaze upon his bare abdomen.

As she pressed her hand gently his chest, she gently traced each scar, trying to ignore the way Percy's muscles tensed beneath her touch as she made her way to the uncovered crescent shaped scar that he feared most and gently placed her hand against it and couldn't help the pang in her chest when she heard Percy's broken breaths. She looked at him and cupped his face in her hands. "Percy Jackson, nothing will push me away from you. I only care about you and I, the scars are nothing, you don't have to worry Percy. I always stand by you."

Percy smiled, the fear seeming to wash away from him like a riptide that would never return. The fear he had with Reyna of experiencing this kind of intimacy with her were all gone and they were never coming back because with Anna, he didn't feel afraid anymore. He didn't need to be because those scars are just piece of him that she grew to accept, heck she accepted it from the beginning when he first told her about them so as Percy leaned down and claimed her lips with his, he forgot all the pain and heartache.

"And I will always and forever cherish you. You know that saying where they say that another's man's trash is another man's treasure, well Luke was stupid to let you go because you will never be another man's trash ever again because you will always be my greatest treasure." Percy whispered and Anna found her heart racing a million miles an hour. "You are the greatest treasure because you're a one of a one, and a one of a kind that a person only finds once in a life time and secretly I hit the lottery because I love and I won't ever stop loving you cause if it's up to me, I'm gonna keep you forever."

His lips descended on hers and the moment that happened Annabeth forgot all the heartache she experienced with Luke's betrayal as she held onto the person she loved dearly. She didn't want to lose him, not now not ever so as the night continued on, they showed each other exactly how much they loved each other and how much they meant to each other as they welcomed their heaven on the earth with their hands intertwined together, never separating as they became one.

This very night, they experienced the power of true love, never wanting to let go of the powerful love they shared as not a single sorrowful and regretful tear was shed. As they held onto each other, their souls molding into one, only tears of joy and love left their eyes as they were made whole as they were now connected through body, mind and soul, now carrying the most treasured piece a human being could possess, claiming a piece of each other's souls and binding it with their own, securing their love in the greatest way it could be done.

* * *

**Its not wrong to want to fangirl cause even the fluffiness of this chapter had me squealing like a Teenage Girl which I technically still am ha ha ha. Gah I really love that song Percy sang, like holy hera I love that song so much especially the acoustic version, damn that song is beautiful and has to be one of my all time favorite songs ever. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am excited to see what you all thought of it since I have constantly done re-writes and additions to it and finally its posted and I couldn't be happier.**

**So guys, at this moment, I am currently betaless yet again. I will be posting unedited chapters from now on so dont scrutinize me about it and I am going to do my best to maintain my monthly updates because at this very moment, i am publishing five stories at the same time. DOnt hate me if i am a little late. Anyway, we are so awesome right now because we have reached five hundred reviews like wow guys. Thank you so frikkin much guys. Thank you thank you thank you.****Love you all, see you with the next chapter my dear fictioneers.**

**~Michaela~**


	24. Surprising Revelations

Chapter Twenty-Four: Surprising Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_No songs in this chapter_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello everyone this is an additional chapter I had decided to add quite a while ago into my plan, I've been doing a lot of that lately cause I am filling in plot holes and making sure that I have got everything pitch perfect. So hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

When Annabeth's eyes fluttered open, she didn't recognise the surroundings. She was confused for a moment as to where she was, twisting the top half of her body so she could get a better view of the strange place she lay in. She saw wood and instantly though, _cabin, i must be in a cabin, but whose?_ And then she felt the bed shift and the distinct sound of soft breathing, and felt a warm breath tickling the bare skin of her exposed shoulder.

She quickly realised where she was, and who she was hear with. One name came to mind as a bright dazzling smile appeared on her face as she thought about the goofy, scruffy raven haired man with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen in her entire life with the most infectious laugh she had ever heard and the most wonderful smile.

_Percy_

A name that made her heart drum in her own ribcage. A name that sounded so perfect that she wanted to hide him from the world. A name that belonged to the most amazing man Annabeth had ever met in her life, the very man that she had fallen head over heels in love with.

She shifted slightly, turning onto her other side so she could gaze at his sleeping form in the most stalker like way, not that she really cared. She lay her arm underneath the gigantically fluffy pillow she had slept on and lay her head down on it, her other hand just rested on the base of her arm, a smile on her face as she gazed at Percy, sighing with a smile on her face as she got a close, in depth look at him.

It was the first time she had ever seen him sleep, well up this close anyway. She had stayed over at his apartment a few times but never once had she woken up to such a beautiful sight. There was just something serene and comforting about watching Percy sleep so peacefully, free of heartache and pain.

The thing that made her smile was the fact that Percy had a small smile on his face as he slept. he just looked so content, the white duvet that covered them both rested just above his hip bone, exposing the beautiful upper half that she got to explore and kiss every inch of. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks when she thought of all the love bites he left on her in return and of course the scratches she had left on his back.

That's how amazing he made her feel.

They were both so nervous going into it, and Annabeth tried to hide herself from him when she was bare before him but he just looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The moment she and Percy locked gazes, she saw the reassuring love in his eyes. It did hurt at first, she knew it would but Percy was just so tender and gentle, kissing her tears away, holding her, caring more about her than his own needs. He just waited and then she experienced the most amazing thing she had ever felt, being connect as one made her feel so much closer to him that she expected.

The way he rested his forehead on hers, just looking down at her, saying I love you with each move, his hot breath breathing down onto her face, the candle light making his sweat covered body glow. The moment it finished, the feeling, it was like euphoria, a soft, tender slow kiss on her lips as he caged her in his arms and held her like his life depended on it.

It was the most incredible night of her life, one she would never forget, not that she wanted to. She held so much love and adoration in her eyes as she took in every detail of his beautiful face. She noticed every crease in his brow, every twitch of his eye, listening to the airy breathing that escaped his lips as he slept. Her eyes moved down to his exposed chest, her eyes glaring death at the scar that was forever engraved on his skin.

She hated his step father with a passion. He had caused Percy so much pain and left him scared for life, literally and she made it her personal mission to make sure that he never felt ashamed and afraid ever again. The look of fear and rejection in his eyes when she opened his shirt and traced her finger along the scar, was forever engraved on her brain. She was never going to let that look ever return, she would die if it meant he never had to have that fear ever again.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Percy stir, slowly cracking his eyes open and smiling at the thoughtful look on Anna's face, noticing every detail of her face. He smiled as he looked at her with half lidded eyes and spoke, "It's too early to be so deep in thought, Anna." He mumbled as he turned onto his stomach and hugged his pillow, more like cuddled with it but his focus was and had always been on Anna who just about jumped out of her skin when he spoke.

He smirked sleepily when Anna finally realised he was awake, but she noticed that his eyes were fully closed. She was the one who now had a smirk on her face as she spoke in the most innocent voice she could muster, "Wouldn't you much rather cuddle with me than the pillow." She said with a smile as Percy cracked open one eye and looked at her with a curious look in his eye.

He liked to cuddle, that was a fact and there was only one person he wanted in his arms.

"C'me here," He mumbled sleepily as he turned onto his side and lay one arm out, and held the other up, as if he were expecting a hug. Anna smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she shifted until was nuzzled against his chest, her leg draped over his as her hands pressed against his chest. She never tired of being in this man's arms. This is where she felt she belonged.

Percy held her tenderly against him, Anna smirking as she heard him sniff her hair, not that she minded. To Percy, her hair smelled wonderful, bursts of freshness, vanilla and lemon lingering in his nostrils as he pressed a kiss against the top of her head, unable to wipe the smile off of his face as he spoke, "I love you, Anna."

Anna couldn't help but smile but the lingering guilt inside here was still there. She just let it go for now because she wanted to enjoy this time with him and enjoy being in his arms like this.

* * *

When Calypso came to the next morning, she definitely knew that she was hung over and boy was she hung over bad. Her brain felt like it had been assaulted with sledgehammer before being flattened repeatedly by an anvil. _Holy mother of shit!_ She thought a little too loudly, causing her to cringe, having loud thoughts was a very very very bad idea.

She had only just opened her eyes but as she sat up, she realised that she was not at her home. She could barely remember the events of last night; the last thing she remembered was meeting someone at that stupid singles meet and greet or whatever it was supposed to be. He was as miserable as she was over there, so the two went to his place and drank and drank and drank and she couldn't remember the rest. It was all very fuzzy, the memories were in bits and pieces that had been blended into a memory shake.

"I see you are finally up Sunshine. I must have been good if you slept until noon." A voice spoke out, causing Calypso to practically jump out of her skin as she looked at the source of a voice, instantly recognising him.

Leo Valdez, drummer of The Heart Throbs and the man that really must have rocked her world. He had obviously just come from the kitchen because he had a cup of coffee in his hand that was steaming, Calypso could smell the enticing scent of the delectable drink she craved.

He walked over casually and offered her the cup. "I figured you might want this to drink." She looked up at his face and then the cup repeatedly before she took it, muttering a thank you as she shifted the sheet of the bed so it was covering her chest a little better. She took the opportunity to examine the man her had somehow appealed to her last night and entice her into coming to his place with the promises of beer and action movies to evict all the annoyances of romance and love on the day known as Valentine's Day.

He looked very casual, he had obviously been up for a while because he was wearing a pair of tacky, tattered and torn denim jeans that looked relatively old, but they somehow looked very good on his legs, curving to his legs and ass in a very nice way. Calypso frowned to herself, why did she find that so appealing. She also found the white vest he was wearing that had oil stains on it and dirt, he had obviously been doing work or something cause they seemed fresh.

The tool belt around his waist confused Calypso. She knew him as an artist but she didn't know that he did other work on the side with it. He must have been a mechanic or something because that was the only logical explanation for the oil stains. She found that very hot considering she could see his bare arms. Sure he was a little scrawny but he did have a pleasant build.

"Thanks for the coffee." Calypso said as she took a sip of the warm liquid that had a pleasant feeling as it went down her throat. It was exactly how she liked her coffee, imported European dark roast coffee with full cream milk and two sugars.

"I had to look it up. It's the least I could do." He said with a shrug as he unclasped the tool belt and set it on a table in the room before removing his vest which caused Calypso's eyes to widen in surprise. They guy was sweet and confident, two things she never really saw with a guy. She believed her statement about him having a pleasant build to go with elfish like yet rouged handsome features.

"What were you doing?" Calypso found herself asking curiously as he headed over to his cupboard and pulled out a clean black shirt and pulled it on.

"I was downstairs in the garage. I was working on this car someone dropped off for me to look at. Had a broken fan in the engine that needed to be replaced." He explained like it was an everyday thing for him to have her, Calypso Greaves in his bed, naked with bed head and hickey's littering her neck.

"You're a mechanic?" She asked, genuinely curious about this guy.

"On the side. With the band's album finished now and being prepared to be released I have more free time to work in the garage I own down stairs." He said as he proceeded to go into the bathroom only to then come out with a glass of water and made his way over to Calypso who looked up at him strangely when he offered her the bottle. When she didn't take it, he placed it on the table next to her and placed two pills on the table. "They're for your hangover if you want." He said calmly as he sat on the bed next to her.

"thank you." She said uncertainly but smiled weakly anyway as he sat next to her.

"You don't have to look at me like I am an alien. I get I am not your typical kind of screw but you could at least not treat me like I am one of them." He said a little too coldly, causing Calypso took a little guilty. He didn't even give her a chance to answer as he climbed off the bed and headed to the end of the bed and picked up what looked to be clothes and chucked them at her. "There's your clothes, when you are ready to leave, you can either ask me to take you or you can call a cab for all I care."

With that he started to make his way out the room but he didn't get far when Calypso reached out and grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks, causing him to turn his head and look her directly in the eye. She cringed at the anger and annoyance in his eyes, she had never felt so guilty before. Sure she wasn't like how they portrayed her in the real world but she did sleep around, the only thing was that this guy was different than all the others.

"I'm sorry." She said simply, sincerity and honesty flowing through her voice and her body language. "I know I can be a real bitch sometimes and yes I do sleep around so you can't really blame me for not knowing how to ask. Usually I have left before the guy wakes up and if by some chance I don't, he just says, "Thanks for the fuck," and proceeds to get ready for his day. You're the first person who's been nice to me after I've slept with them."

"Usually I am the one who is on the receiving end of it since I am not like you. Sure I like to have a good time, who doesn't," He said as he sat down on the bed, Calypso ruffling her hair as she listened to him speak, "but I do like a little appreciation. Besides, after the stuff I confessed to you in my drunk state, I guess I am very cautious cause if there is one thing I don't like, it's people who judge me because of my past especially if the self absorbed, pretentious and act like they are above everyone else."

Calypso frowned but understood, after all no one knew her story, no one knew that the real her was almost the polar opposite of who she is portrayed to be by the label she is signed at. "I understand that but with the kind of past I have, what gives me the right to judge when anyone who hears about my past will probably do the exact same thing to me." Slowly but sure the events of the previous night were coming back, there were a whole lot of confessions last night before they went at it like rabbits.

She honestly found herself blushing at the thought, she had a tone of stamina when it came to the bedroom but his was impressive for someone like Leo Valdez but boy did he tire her out last night if she slept this late. "For the record, I understand what you went through." Leo said softly, his hand clasping around hers as he smiled weakly.

She smiled, it had honestly been a long time since she had told anyone her story and not been judged by it. It was honestly nice to know that someone was a complete and utter asshole. She knew from the beginning that Leo Valdez was different and he was a good kind of different and she oddly liked that about him.

She didn't know what this meant for her but she knew one thing. This is not the last time she might wake up in his bed or see him again and she really didn't mind that.

* * *

It was Tuesday when Annabeth finally returned to work.

The minute she walked into Apollo records, everyone noticed the bright glow that was emanating off of her. It was like she had a permanent glowing cloak that surrounded her, no one had really seen her smiling so brightly when she came in, it was already being spread through the halls all the way up to her floor. Annabeth hadn't missed a day of work in months since the Luke incident so it was big news considering the people in this building had worked with her for years.

She was casual, preppy and just smiling. The bright grin on her face was permanently cemented on her face, set in stone to remain on her face forever. She could already tell that there was a big buzz rippling through the building already because of multiple things, she just didn't know what it was yet. The minute she strode into her music room and set her stuff down on top of the beautiful piano that stood out amongst all the instruments that decorated her room did she realise that there were eyes on her.

The minute she turned round, she was met by a girlie shriek, one she had grown so familiar with did she see exactly who was there at the entrance of her room. Piper Mclean was like a hyperactive bunny on steroids with a gigantic sugar high as she practically hopped her way to Annabeth excitedly, thrusting her hand out for Annabeth to see. The minute Annabeth saw the engagement ring that Jason had shown her on his phone on Piper's finger did her grin just grow.

"You knew didn't you?" piper asked, still grinning and bouncing on the spot from the energizing excitement that lit up every one of her nerve ending.

"I found out the day you told me about your feelings on whether or not there was a future for you guys." Annabeth confessed with a shy shrug but she couldn't wipe the grin that was plastered on her face. "I am so happy for you Piper." Annabeth said as she hugged her friend, one hundred percent happy.

Sadly their happy moment was interrupted when the door was practically kicked open and in stormed a pissed off Luke Castellan. His head of blonde hair was a gelled mess and his clothes looked somewhat damp and wrinkled. His blue eyes held nothing but an undeniable fury in them that zeroed in on Annabeth whom he stormed right up to. "You, you little fucking bitch!" He hissed viciously, completely forgetting that they were in the work place.

"What the hell is your problem, Luke?" Annabeth shouted back when Luke practically shoved Piper out the way so he could get all up in Annabeth's space.

"My problem? You wanna know what my problem is?" he chuckled dryly, as if finding her question humourous before his vicious anger returned when he shoved his finger in Annabeth's shoulder, "You and your fucking little friend fucking broke into my home and vandalized everything I own!"

Annabeth was confused, Luke seeming to just get angrier the more Annabeth looked at him with her confused expression. "I don't know what you are talking about, Luke?" She said in a calm tone, trying to avoid a big blow up but that came when Luke grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall near her guitar rack, fear instantly pooling in her eyes.

"You are a real fucking piece of work, Chase." He growled, his hands firmly gripping her against the wall, his face mere inches from hers. He looked crazy. "This is how you repay you for fucking making you into this big fucking success you are. You'd be lying in the fucking gutters if it wasn't for me."

The statement made Annabeth's blood boil, her calm and passive toned grey eyes were now dark swirling storm clouds of anger and pure undiluted rage. She had worked her ass to get where she was. It was her hard work that got her to where she is. She is the one who spent hours of her life in this very room, practicing and writing, neer leaving to get sleep until she was happy, unlike Luke he spent so much of his time just abusing the company owned things he got just for working with Annabeth.

"You did jack when it came to my career." Annabeth bit back, staring up at Luke defiantly. "I got to where I am because I worked myself to the bone, unlike you. All you did to help my career was flick a few switches here and there whilst most of the time I was in here, you wer cruising around in your company owned maserati and fucking Calypso and any other chick who fell for your pathetic advances."

Luke laughed mockingly, "Really?" He asked in disbelief, clearly amused, "You need me. you always will fucking need me, Chase. I made you, I can very easily tear you down."

"Get your hands off of her you pathetic shithead!" A deadly familiar voice ordered, Annabeth looking at the entrance where she saw none other than Thalia Grace standing there, looking like a bull ready to charge through anything that got in her way. Her jaw was hard, eyes crackling with electricity, Piper lingering behind her. It was obvious that Piper had gone and called Thalia.

"You fucking stay out of this Grace." Luke ordered in a violent, threatening hiss but Thalia remained frozen, still in the same state she entered the room.

"I wont stay out of it, Lucas." She growled in a predatory way, it was threatening and it made Annabeth flinch. She knew Thalia could be threatening and downright terrifying but she had never seen her like this. Luke really didn't like the fact that Thalia used his proper first name, it just made his jaw tighten, "Let her go before I come over and break your stupid face."

Luke growled but released Annabeth and stalked towards Thalia who didn't move a single inch, not in the slightest looking at all threatened by the man she once called friend. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he growled as Thalia's glare darkened, if looks could kill, Luke would have burst into flames on the spot.

"I am someone who used to be your fucking friend before you tried to ruin Annabeth." Thalia said in a dangerous tone, "I don't know what the fuck happened to you Luke. You used to fucking be there for her, not fucking try and ruin any chance of happiness that she has. What the fuck happened to you, Luke?" Thalia questioned. Annabeth could see the clear tension in Luke's shoulders increase drastically.

"My fucking friends abandoned me is fucking what!" Luke hissed and Thalia looked genuinely surprised but she just listened to Luke, "You and Annabeth, you fucking left me behind and fucking abandoned me. the two of you deserve every bit of fucking suffering you are gonna get."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth spoke up at last, that last phrase had Annabeth confused and unsure of what Luke meant by what he said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Luke hissed, a sadistic smirk on his face, a deep, almost evil laugh escaping his laugh. "Good luck on your path to failure, Annabeth. You're gonna need it since I quit."

"You cant quit when you are fired." Another voice implicated, all those present in the room completely froze when they saw a smartly and professionally dressed Apollo had entered the room, a firm yet displeased look on his face.

Luke just smirked and laughed, "You can't fire me. According to the contract you had me sign when Annabeth was hired, she earned the right to hire and fire me so you can't do shit about that. She wouldn't be dumb enough to willingly let me go. She needs me." Luke added with a cocky smirk as he stood in front of Apollo, the man who was usually calm who looked like he was about to erupt like Mt. Fuji.

What surprised everyone in the room was when Annabeth spoke up in a firm and set tone d said, "You're fired, Luke."

Luke turned to face Annabeth, shock evident and as clear as day on his pale face that had lost all of its colour. "What?" He asked in a soft voice, obviously unable to comprehend what Annabeth had just said.

In all honestly, Annabeth hadn't even thought about those words before she said them. Her mouth spoke them before she even thought about controlling the motor fuctions of her mouth but the more she thought about the words, the more she realised that she meant them. She had one hundred percent meant them and the smile that appeared on her face confused everyone but not Annabeth.

She finally knew what she wanted, what she needed, who she needed and who she didn't. Luke had been nothing but a lingering thorn in her side, a constant reminder of a past love that never truly existed in his mind but did in hers. The heartache he had caused her was completely gone, she didn't feel a thing for Luke, she didn't need him there anymore.

"You made me so terrified that I could do anything without you." She said as she looked at the wall, her arms crossed over her chest as her smile remained, "You made me for so long believe that I needed you here to be better but now I finally realise something Luke." She said as she looked at him, meeting his gaze as she took calculatingly slow steps towards him and once she stood right before him, she spoke the words no one ever thought she would ever utter, "I don't need you. I never did."

Luke couldn't even speak, the confidence that projected off of Annabeth ws so overwhelmingly powerful that he was stunned frozen by it.

"I think Annabeth answered your question, Mr. Castellan." Apollo said in a professional tone even though he had the proudest smile on his face he could muster, Thalia having the same one. "I believe that she has relinquished you from her services. You may pack up your things and leave."

Luke just glared at Annabeth and growled under his breath, "You'll regret this, Annabeth."

Annabeth just smiled and shook her head, "No I won't, Luke." Luke hissed and turned on his face and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him in a fit of rage. The minute the door slammed shut, Annabeth felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Everything felt so much more at ease; she never expected that doing one simple thing would make the world around her feel so much more at ease.

She looked over at Apollo and smiled, "I believe I am in need of a new operator, Apollo." She said with a knowing smile on her face, Apollo having an identical smile on his face.

"I have one in mind who has tones of experience and even dabbles in a little remixing too." Apollo said with a proud smile. "I shall call Hazel and tell her the wonderful news." Apollo said leaving the room, but stopped and turned to look at Piper, "Congrats on your engagement to Jason, Piper. I take it you will not only be spreading your wonderful news but also the news of Mr. Castellan's retirement from our company." Apollo worded with a smile.

"Of course Apollo." Piper said with a smile as she practically skipped out the room with Apollo following her out the room leaving Annabeth in the room with Thalia.

The tension grew by tenfold, it was thicker than the length of Annabeth's arm. Annabeth stared down nervously at her feet, unsure of how to proceed with this situation. Since Annabeth's nervous breakdown in the car when she phoned Thalia in a moment of need and weakness, she knew that this was coming but she had no idea how to proceed with this awkward situation.

"Did you like the song he sang?" Thalia spoke up, breaking the what seemed like an almost endless silence that surrounded the two.

"Yea," Annabeth answered nervously, finally looking up at the woman who was once her best friend with caution and uncertainty. "it was beautiful and so was the decorations."

Thalia had a small smile on her face, "I think he was more nervous than you," She said with a little laugh, "Almost broke down on the phone when he begged me to get you those flowers."

Annabeth let out a small smile, "Thank you." Annabeth rocked nervously on her feet, automatically starting to bite her bottom lip from the nerves she was feeling right now. "I should get to work, got songs to write... things to do... places to be." She said as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and gnawed on it.

"Yeah, I get it." Thalia said trying to act cool and like the situation they were in right now wasn't uncomfortable in any way whatsoever. She sighed in defeat and just kicked herself into high gear, "Annabeth, I hate how things are between us." She spoke up, instantly Annabeth was unsure of what to do or say. "I miss you. I miss my best friend." Thalia said in soft yet emotion filled voice.

"I miss my friend too Thalia but it was you who said that you wouldn't stick around if I kept up with the lie." Annabeth replied, her heart already starting to hurt. Her eyes glassing over at the instant thought of the events that lead to the ultimate destruction of their friendship. "I know its wrong but I didn't expect you to abandon me like that when you promised that you wouldn't hurt me the way Luke did."

"I know," Thalia interrupted, "I know and there is nohing I regret more than saying that Annabeth." Annabeth looked like she didn't believe her words which caused Thalia to walk forward and stand in front of Annabeth so she could see the emotions she was feeling in her eyes, "I am so sorry Annabeth. Please, give me a chance to prove to you how sorry I am." Thalia was literally begging for a second chance.

"Why should I give you one, Thalia? What's to say you won do it again. this is the second time Thalia, you already had your second chance. Why should I give you another chance when you broke your promise not once but twice." Annabeth answered back, tears falling from her eyes.

Thalia had tears gathering in her eyes, the emotions she was feeling was so overwhelming it broke down all her walls and all the strength she had within her. "Please Annabeth. Please don't give up on us. Please." She begged, choking up on her own words, her own sobs that were begging to escape when she saw that look in Annabeth's eyes that answered every question she had. "Please..." She begged in a last ditch attempt to reconcile.

Annabeth bit her lip and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, "I'm sorry Thalia but I cant." Annabeth turned away, her arms crossed protectively over her chest, trapping her broken heart from falling out of her chest. "You need to go."

"Annabeth-"

"Just go!" Annabeth begged desperately, the fact that Annabeth demanded it made Thalia realise that she had done it. She had gone and cost herself her friendship with the most amazing person she had ever known."Please just go." Annabeth whispered brokenly as everything went silent around her.

Thalia breathed in a shaky breath, she knew it was over. She didn't want it to be but she knew that it was too late. There was no second chances for her, there was no more because she had used them up. She knew that now. She nodded, fighting to keep in her sobs as she nodded and looked away from Annabeth. She wanted to say something, she needed to say something but her broken soul prevented her from doing so, so she did the only thing she could do.

She did as Annabeth asked and left.

The minute Annabeth heard the door close, a sob ripped through her, the pain of those words leaving her mouth had hit her with vengeance. Her best friend, she had said good bye to her best friend. Thalia Grace has promised to be there for her, she had made promises that she never kept that broke the foundations of their friendship one at a time until the bridge of their relationship collapsed and crumbled into nothingness.

It was going to be a hard road but Annabeth knew this was going to be a battle she would have to face alone and all she could do was take it one step at a time and hope that maybe just maybe she could find relief and freedom once again.

* * *

**Talk about an emotion charged chapter, is this really the end of Thalia and Annabeth's friendship, is this truly going to be the end of it all. And what did you all think of Luke's threatening warning, what exactly is he going to do now. We're going to have to wait and see with the next chapter. Wanted to say thanks for all the amazing reviews from the last chapter. Hope this one did the story justice. Catch you later my dear Fictioneers. Bye for now.**

**~Michaela~**


	25. Untold Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Five: Untold Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Nuvole Bianche – Ludovico Einaudi (suggest you listen to it, the piano, its beautiful. Here's the link: __**watch?v=CdDDY5nVA3A**__)  
Double Rainbow – Katy Perry_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey everyone, so this chapter is a very angst filled chapter because it has something very deeply personal to a character. I know i haven't done much into this character's story, so this is what the chapter is filled with. I do recommend you go to that link and listen to the music because its beautiful and plays perfectly into the story. So please, enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

It had been an agonizing two weeks since Annabeth had basically said no to being friends with Thalia again and it just seemed like every day that went by, everything just got so overwhelmingly harder to deal with on her own.

She had been focusing herself on other things; the prime thing was promoting the gathering of her album. And speaking of her album, she couldn't be more thrilled when her song 'Begin Again,' has been sitting at number one on the charts for the last two weeks, well since the day it was released and Annabeth was speechless when she found it out.

Focusing on her album had helped occupy her mind from feeling lonely but she sometimes almost the made the mistake of calling Thalia when she wanted to tell her best friend something and then she remembered that Thalia wasn't her best friend anymore. Annabeth would be lying if she said that she didn't miss her blue eyed, short tempered, foul mouthed best friend that was nothing but a firecracker every time she entered the room.

Annabeth was sitting in the most calming quiet place for her; the roof of Apollo records. It was a bright and sunny day up there and the beneficial thing about it is that the roof had a garden up here. It was private access and Annabeth was one of the first people Apollo let up in his beautiful roof garden. It looked like a traditional Japanese Koi garden, bridge and Koi pond included.

There was a bench set under this beautiful tree that provided the perfect amount of sun and shade and Annabeth just felt so relaxed up here. She was working on her song list for her album. There were a few songs that she had in mind that she definitely wanted to put on her album, one of the obvious ones being 'Begin Again.'

Since she had returned from the cabin with Percy she had been working on this song for a while that she absolutely found herself putting in her deepest darkest feeling and some of things that Percy had said, she couldn't help but put down into lyrics. The smile on her face that appeared the minute Percy's name crossed her mind caused her to flip over to the page with said lyrics.

The words were deeply personal and meaningful to her but the only thing was she couldn't come up with a name unique in all its splendor to join with the words. She was describing her love for Percy, the way she felt about him, the name had to be unique like Percy was. He had described her as one of a kind, as though he had secretly won the lottery which is exactly how she felt about him when she first met him which led her to look at her second chorus and analyze the words deeper.

_Was a phenomenon when you came along  
Yeah, our chemistry was more than science  
It was deafening, loud like lightning, it was striking  
You couldn't deny it_

When she met Percy there was an instant connection between them, a deep fascination that ran deep within Annabeth. The more time she the thought about him, the more she just wanted to know him.

She was broken by Luke, she was lost and destroyed by the person she thought loved her like she loved him. She thought Luke was the one, that one person that you only find once in a life time. That one person that's hard to find and that most people only find once in a life time. She smiled at through of getting another chance at happiness, it was completely surreal for her and she honestly couldn't believe that she had been so fortunate to find someone again.

So lost in her thoughts she found herself staring at the water feature beside her, the trickling steams and waterfall that ran by her, it was a peaceful exquisite site to see. The spray from the waterfall was creating mirage with the mist and Annabeth could clearly see the colors of a rainbow being created by the misty spray. It was so small yet so beautiful; a sight you only saw when the rain had cleared and the sun was shining. What was rarer was to see a double rainbow. Two rainbows, joining at one point and extending across the sky in all its splendor and beauty...

It suddenly clicked in Annabeth's mind. A double rainbow was exquisite and magnificent and it was a rare sight to see and to her finding someone like Percy was just as rare. She instantly started writing in her notebook again, the words rearranging themselves in her mind as she altered and added to the page. She could feel the power of love and happiness pouring itself onto her page with each stroke of her pen, the smile on her face that was brighter than the sun itself on her face never faltering or fading.

She was so in tune with her deep writing state that she didn't notice the roof door open and Jason step out into the fresh air. He had a mournful, pained look on his face. He looked like he had been crying due to his eyes being glassed over and tinged with a little red on the whites of his eye. He looked like he was searching hopefully for someone and when his eyes landed on Annabeth he let out a shaky sigh of relief.

He knew that Annabeth came up here when she wanted to get away from stress and hurtful situations, he understood how much this thing between her and Thalia was taking its toll on the artist but his sister wasn't the same person she was. Its why he came up here looking for Annabeth because his sister needed her, she needed the support and love of her best friend and her shoulder to cry on because of what today was.

Jason was too young to remember his mother but he knew that she meant the world to Thalia. Jason hadn't known his mother like Thalia had, the only motherly figure he had was Hera who was a bigger bitch than Calypso when he learned who and what she really was. Today was the day that Thalia lost everything really, their mom, their cousins, her best friends at the time... her whole family. All it took was one accident that caused a catastrophic event in their lives.

Jason was silent as he made his way over to Annabeth, a pleading look in his eye as he called out her name, "Annabeth..."

She looked up instantly, smiling when she saw Jason at first at that instantly changed into a frown when she saw how distressed and upset he looked in this very moment. She closed her book and stood up, patting down the fabric of her ripped jeans and pulling her tie dyed t-shirt straight. "Jason, what's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone, she was instantly started worrying when she saw Jason look down at his feet away from her gaze.

He didn't answer her, fear and worry setting in, what if she says no? what if she doesn't want anything to do with either of them? He suddenly lost the confidence to ask her, he felt fear and guilt wrecking havoc on his body. The strength he had been using to control the tears that wanted to pour from his eyes dissipated and the tears started falling free.

Annabeth frozen when she heard the weak sob escape Jason's lips and then she saw the tears start rolling down his face. She was confused and distraught as she moved forward and pulled Jason into a hug. He reacted instantly by encasing her in a desperate vice grip, clawing at the back of her shirt as he sobbed into the grove of her neck and shoulder.

She did her best to sooth him in her confusion, running her fingers through his messy blonde locks that were usually cropped and combed to perfection but they looked wild and un-brushed. Her other hand was rubbing soothing circles into his back in an attempt to reassure and calm him down.

She didn't know how long she spent consoling the brother of her once best friend with absolutely no idea as to what she was consoling him for in all actuality. It felt like hours when Jason finally pulled his head back and released Annabeth looking ashamed at his emotional breakdown. "Sorry, Annabeth." He apologized as he wiped his tears away with the backs of his hands. "I don't know what came over me."

"You don't need to apologize Jason." Annabeth whispered softly, she had been there for him ever since he came searching for Thalia and started on his career path towards being a musician. "Why are you this upset?" Annabeth asked, wanting to find out why he broke down in this moment before her.

Jason in all honesty didn't know how he was going to proceed with this, he didn't know if he should get straight to the point or explain it at a snail pace but he knew he didn't have time to play games. His sister needed Annabeth and so he was going to get them back on the same page no matter what he had to.

"Annabeth, I know what Thalia did was wrong but she needs you." Jason said getting straight to the point, Annabeth frowning at the statement as she turned her back to Jason.

"Jason I get that Thalia is you sister but that doesn't give you the right to come and involve yourself in our business." Annabeth said in a bold affirmative tone as she started packing her things away as Jason frowned. He knew Annabeth was hurt by his sister but it was his sister so he had every right to be involved.

"It is my business when my sister is involved." Jason bit back as Annabeth turned round and frowned at him. "My sister is a mess, Annabeth. She isn't herself anymore without you Annabeth."

"Its not my problem that she is hurting. Its her fault that I don't trust her anymore." Annabeth said back defensively as Jason's eyes darkened at got that same looked that Thalia got when she was angry. His eyes had electricity running through them, his gaze turning cold.

"You think you are so perfect, that you aren't at fault. You are both at fault, Annabeth!" Jason growled, his anger spiking rapidly, "Just because she hurt you doesn't mean you can't give a damn about her well being. You haven't been there for her any of the times she needs you!" Annabeth frowned and was about to answer but Jason's glare stopped her. "You don't get to claim you've been there for her. Did you even know what today was for her, for us?"

Annabeth felt slightly guilty, she didn't know why she was feeling like this, she honestly didn't know why but she knew this day must have been something important because of the way Jason burst into tears in front of her. The young man who usually held in his vulnerability and emotions unless he was singing had broken down into a blubbering mess on her shoulder and she didn't know why.

"Today's the day that our mom died in the car accident that wrecked our respective families." Jason said softly and Annabeth gasped in realization and understanding. Jason looked at her and saw the instant regret in Annabeth's eyes. Jason knew that Annabeth hadn't learned about the family history between the Olympia brothers until recently and honestly couldn't blame Annabeth for not knowing. In all the fighting, Thalia had failed to mention the date which is why Jason was here on his sister's behalf.

Annabeth couldn't say anything, she was stunned silent. She sat down on the bench, staring down at her hands, rapid fire questions being spoken in her mind like it was a never ending marathon game show. The recurring word being why. Why didn't Thalia tell her? Why didn't Thalia come to her? She never said that she stopped caring; she never said that Thalia couldn't come to her if she needed someone to talk to.

"She wanted to come to you but you never once were free. You never gave her the time of day." Jason said softly noticing Annabeth's shoulders sagging even more than they were before. "She's been hurting a lot without you Annabeth. I know her words hurt you but you know deep down she didn't mean it and you're punishing her for her mistake. You have every right to be hurt but please Annabeth, can you please just give her the comfort she needs right now because she is falling apart." Jason begged in desperation, his voice thick with emotion that was choking him up.

Annabeth remained silent and Jason took that as a bad sign.

"I'm not asking you to you forgive her or give her another chance to earn your forgiveness but please, just be there for her today." Jason pleaded softly, his eyes glassed over. "Please Annabeth... just think about it." Jason whispered softly before he turned on his heel and walked away, uncertain of what Annabeth would do but he hoped that the understanding person within her would listen to her heart, that she'd think with her heart and not her head.

Annabeth sat there with nothing but silence surrounding her. She felt like she was holding the sky on her shoulders in place of Atlas. She has a decision to make, one she didn't really need to think about because she already knew what she was going to do when Jason told her what today meant for them. Her best friend was hurting and that hurt Annabeth's heart, it felt like nothing she had ever felt before.

With a heavy sigh, Annabeth packed up her things and shouldered her bag and with a heavy sigh she walked over the wooden bridge and looked down at her reflection on the surface of the crystal clear water teaming with beautiful Koi fish and fantail Koi fish. She watched as two fantails, both colored white with splashes of orange and black, the two were swimming in a gentle circle, following each other.

They were so beautiful, so at peace with one another, the tails and fins trailing after them like silk floating through water. Annabeth smiled, her brain already processing the sign she saw in these two Koi. She knew what she was going to do before she saw them but now seeing this sign only reaffirmed her decision she had already made. She had a new mission and the first thing she needed to do was find Thalia.

* * *

It had been an hour since Annabeth started her search for Thalia and she had had no success in tracking the woman down. She honestly had looked in every obvious place that Thalia could have possibly been but she wasn't in any of the locations. For a moment Annabeth wondered if what Jason said was true, did Thalia really miss her? She instantly shot it down because she remembered Jason's grief stricken face, he never showed weakness or emotions unless it was necessary or if it was overwhelming for him.

So she continued on and decided that she had to ask around now, she had had enough of her solo mission and decided that she needed to ask someone if they had seen her, someone close to Thalia Grace that wasn't family. The one person close to Thalia in retrospect was Clarisse and she hadn't really liked that Annabeth had been busying herself instead of trying to fix her friendship which she now regretted.

She knew that Clarisse was in today and that she would be in the musician's lounge, it was a place where bands and techs of the company could have lunch, mingle and give advice and such on current stuff they were working on. Clarisse would always go there at this time because there was usually no one around since most went out for lunch instead of staying here for it.

Gently pushing the door open, Annabeth peaked her head in and saw the person she was looking for. Clarisse was laying on top of one of the tables, dressed in a pair of blue overall that had brown smudges on the fabric and a pair of black sneakers that looked fairly old, her short spiky red hair had a bandana in it and she had her head phones on but she saw Annabeth but made no move.

Annabeth felt shy in the presence of this woman, she held a few years in age over her but Clarisse Rodriguez, previously La Rue was a bad ass chick that was cool but calm and collected but you didn't want to piss this woman off. She had two personalities in all honesty considering she was the mother of a two year old son that they named Alex. Annabeth had met him and he was a little firecracker like his mother who could go from sweet and kind to I'm going to beat the shit out of you in nanoseconds.

Clarisse had three jobs in all honesty, she wasn't just the drummer for Annabeth's band. She was also a mom and worked for a large delivery company and Annabeth admired how passionate this woman was about everything she did. She was living her dream as a musician whilst raising a family and having another job on the side that wasn't as demanding as her music but it was still demanding.

Clarisse sat up and crossed her legs on the table with a knowing smirk on her face as she pulled her head phones down so they were around her neck as Annabeth cautiously approached her. "What's up Chase?" she asked but she already knew why Annabeth was here.

Annabeth just decided to humor the woman who she had come to respect greatly. "I'm having a little problem and I need your help." Annabeth sighed as Clarisse hopped off the table and made her way over to her, the knowing smirk on her face turning into a soft knowing smile.

"If you are looking for Gracie-bell," Clarisse said, Annabeth rolling her eyes at the nickname Clarisse used, knowing how much the mother of one loved teasing her with the same nickname that Annabeth's dad used when she was little, "Which I assume you, she's up in your music room like she always is... waiting for you."

The guilt weighed heavy on Annabeth as she asked, "Did you know about her mom?"

Clarisse smiled sadly and gave a nod, "Grace told me the day after you did that 'Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun' karaoke gig. Found her looking at a picture and she told me but she didn't tell me that today was the day it happened." Clarisse never had anything to lie about, she was being completely honest and Annabeth had grown to know that fact. "Jason told me."

"Same with me." Annabeth confessed as she rubbed her arm shyly, the situation had just started getting awkward now. "I had no idea about her mom until the day we did that karaoke." Annabeth felt really uncomfortable now under the watchful gaze of Clarisse. She knew and respected the woman but they weren't as connected as Annabeth was with the others.

"Look Chase," Clarisse said firmly, interrupting the silence that had surrounded them after she had spoken, "I get why you did what you did and I respect you but Thalia Grace is one of the most passionate, trust worthy people I have come to know. She's been through a lot and hides it behind her confident attitude but the girl is heartbroken about what happened between the two of you."

It seemed to Annabeth that Clarisse was speaking to her as more of a mother than a co-worker and friend. Annabeth listened to Clarisse speak, hearing every word she said with an open mind.

"The girl hasn't been herself, in fact she's been her polar opposite and that has honestly scared me because I have never seen her this way." The look in Clarisse's eyes said it all as she continued, "Please think long and hard about your friendship over the years and look at all the goods and bads and decide for yourself and ask yourself in your heart if you honestly believe that she wanted to hurt you." Annabeth gave a nod in understanding.

"Thank you Clarisse." Annabeth said with a grateful tone as Clarisse gave a nod and turned back and climbed onto the table and resumed her previous position and this time closed her eyes and started listening to whatever she was regionally listening to as Annabeth walked out the room and headed to her destination.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, Annabeth took slow steps towards her room, making sure she had in mind exactly what she wanted to say to Thalia. she had honestly done what Clarisse had said before she even suggested it and she discovered that she had missed Thalia more than she admitted to.

Annabeth was brought out of her musings when she heard something coming from her music room, curiosity getting the better of her so she quickened her steps towards the room as the sound got louder and she could identify what it was. She could hear the distinct sound of a piano being played in the music room. It sounded like random notes but it still made her curious as she arrived in front of the door.

The door was slightly ajar and Annabeth instantly found herself peaking through the slightly open door and nearly had her eyes bug out when she saw it was Thalia sitting at the piano through the two way glass that separated the sound board to her music room. Thalia hadn't noticed Annabeth so she slipped in and closed the door behind her and took in Thalia's form.

Thalia was seated at the piano dressed in a pair of black ripped jeans with black ankle boots and a simple black t-shirt with a pair of dog tags around her neck. Annabeth took in her hunched form. Thalia was leaning her left elbow on the very edge of the piano whilst she played a few random keys on it. Annabeth took in the downcast and sad look that Thalia had on her face and frowned.

Annabeth found herself wondering what Thalia was doing at the piano considering every time Annabeth was in the room with Thalia, she glared at the piano so why was she sitting at the beautiful grand piano with the top open and what appeared to be sheet music in front of her. Annabeth was confused as she took a cautious step closer to the music room door that was slightly open but froze when Thalia moved.

Thalia shifted so that her hands were between her legs, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she looked up at the ceiling. Annabeth could see sorrow and longing flowing in Thalia's eyes that were red and puffy, a clear indication that she had been crying. Annabeth watched curiously as Thalia looked down at the piano and she positioned her fingers on the keys and started playing a single tune with both hands.

The melody was soft yet powerful as Thalia looked at the sheet music as she held the keys for a while, leaving Annabeth in shock at the fact that Thalia was playing but found herself in even more shock when Thalia started playing a flowing tune that was rhythmic yet sad. The music itself sounded as if it were pleading out to the world in one last attempt to call for help, filled with a never ending sorrow that it made Annabeth's breath hitch.

Thalia played with such grace and expertise as her fingers moved effortlessly over the keys, she had such skill as to move her fingers of both her left and right hand at different times that corresponded with the others movements which meant that Thalia had to have done lessons and passed grade 8 as a pianist to play such a beautiful piece. Annabeth had never heard anything so sad yet beautiful at the same time. It was screwing up her heart right now. She didn't know whether to enter and give Thalia a hug or just continue listening.

Thalia seemed to be getting lost in the music as she didn't even look at the sheet music anymore, as the melody itself grew more diversified and powerful, the tune filled with sorrow, as if conveying whatever emotions Thalia was feeling as the tune flowed all around the room. Thalia just played, her hands moving freely across the shining white and black keys of the piano, she didn't even have to look at the keys to know what to play next.

Thalia must have played this piece a lot because the longer the song progressed, the more powerful it got. The music itself felt like effortless stabs to Annabeth's heart of sorry and longing, Annabeth frozen in time as she watched Thalia play like her life depended on it, as if the music was deeply personal to her which Annabeth realized it was when she looked a little closer at the sheet music and saw her best friend's hand writing all over it.

Thalia had written this piece.

Annabeth felt guilt deep within herself, she didn't even know that her best friend played the piano, it was obviously something deep and personal because Annabeth knew everything about her best friend, well, at least she thought she did. She didn't have control of her own body as she quietly opened the door and stepped into the room, remaining quieter than a church mouse as Thalia stilled her fingers and let out a single shaky breath, one that she had been holding in for long it seemed and then Annabeth saw something she very rarely saw.

A tear.

A single lone tear fell off the edge of Thalia's eyelid and ran down her cheek in a winding path, her lips moved, a noiseless whisper, Annabeth couldn't hear what she said but she remained glued on her spot. It was a good thing she did because Thalia moved her fingers again, pressing down on the keys so softly; a sound barely came out, as she closed her eyes again. She was doing it as if to stop herself from breaking down, the music getting to her, the meaning must have been so powerful it was affecting Thalia greatly.

The steady, soft and heart breaking melody began playing again, Thalia orchestrating it with her own fingers, a slow rise in magnificence to the music as it got louder, stronger and Thalia's fingers moved hard and faster, she played like a demon, a grief stricken demon on a warpath. She looked like a broken soul, confessing a dying wish, a plea to the Gods through the music she played with a burning fire in her heart, a determination that Annabeth saw in Thalia Grace's eyes.

But what was she pleading for, that was the question on Annabeth's mind.

The intensity she played with, brought Annabeth to her knees as the raw power and emotion of the music brought forth all the guilt and regret within the singer, he grey eyes glassed over, tears pouring from her eyes, falling like a waterfall as she listened to her best friend practically pour her heart and soul into this music. Annabeth had never felt anything like this before. Thalia was putting herself out there in such a way that Annabeth felt as if she was a thousand times more closer to her than before as the music's powerf intensified, Thalia playing as hard as she could, investing herself into the music.

And in an instant, she stopped, almost leaving an anticlimax on Annabeth's soul, the tears gathering in her eyes as she waited to hear the end of the sad story that the music told. She could see Thalia's eyes had glassed over and filled with tears as she struggled to move her fingers against the keys she had to use to finish her song. She was sobbing with each key she pressed, the gut wrenching broken sobs growing louder until she couldn't play any further; she had pressed one last key before she leaned her forehead against the piano and cried.

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore as she burst into tears, not only because of the guilt she felt right now at how she treated her best friend, not only because the overwhelming emotions that had burst through her body, being brought out by the sad music that Thalia had played. Everything overwhelmed her and she just couldn't hold the flood gates closed anymore. She said nothing when Thalia looked up at her with tear filled eyes, her eyes pleading, no not pleading, begging for comfort and love and the need for a friend in that moment.

Annabeth let all her inhibitions go as she moved forward, Thalia climbing off the seat quicker than The Flash and launched herself right into Annabeth's open, waiting arms. The two girls just cried, Annabeth comforting her best friend as best as she could. She had never seen her friend so broke, so lost, she looked so much like Annabeth did when Thalia left her in the shower the day of the intervention. All she wanted to do was make her best friend's pain go away.

They stood there, saying nothing as Thalia sobbed into her best friend's shoulder, and eventually after some time, she started speaking, "I'm... s-sorry...Annabeth!" all Annabeth did was hold her against her body, rubbing soothing circles against her back and through her hair.

She shook her head against Thalia's neck as she whispered, "It's okay Thalia. It's okay." it was a phrase she repeated over and over again to assure her friend that everything was okay, that nothing else matted as Thalia clawed at the back of Annabeth's shirt desperately. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Thals. I am so sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry for everything." Annabeth said with tears streaming down her face in bucket loads. "It's okay Thalia, let it all out. Just let it all out." Annabeth whispered as Thalia let out gut wrenching sobs that made Annabeth's heart clench.

The two stood there in silence, the only sounds that could be heard was Thalia's sobs as she held onto her friend for dear life like she was going to be ripped from her arms any second. Annabeth couldn't believe how vulnerable and exposed Thalia was in this moment, this was a side to Thalia she had seen on rare occasions but she had never seen her as broken as this.

"We're okay Thalia. it's okay. We're going to be okay." Annabeth assured her friend as they stood there, taking comfort from each others actions. Thalia knew that she had hurt her friend and to know that Annabeth was here for her was so overwhelming and she would be forever grateful. She thought she had lost her too like she'd lost her mom but knowing that Annabeth was here just made her feel like nothing she had ever experience before.

* * *

Hours later...

It had taken a long time for Thalia to calm down, not that Annabeth minded being her friend's shoulder to cry on. They had been sitting in the music room, undisturbed by anyone, talking and listening to each other, it was something they should have done a long time ago but it was better late than never and they had finally reached what Thalia hadn't confessed. The stuff she hadn't told Annabeth about her mother and how she influenced her.

"My mom, she loved the piano and was teaching me to play. We honestly never had much time to do it since she was so busy." Thalia said softly as she ran her hands over the piano keys. "She had taught me the basics, the minors, the majors and all that jazz." Thalia said with a sad smile as she thought about her mom. Annabeth smiled at her in assuring way as she placed her hand over Thalia's which caused their gazes to meet.

"Take your time, Thals." Annabeth said softly as she gave Thalia a nod of encouragement.

Thalia breathed in and composed herself before she continued, "When she passed, I couldn't even look at her piano. When we moved, dad brought it along but it sat there un-played for nearly two years before I walked up the courage to remove the cover it had on." Thalia confessed, Annabeth feeling for her best friend. "It reminded me so much of her and I just couldn't bare the fact that I'd no longer be able to play with her but I had grown a little older and learned that I needed to honor her so I sat at the piano and played it."

Thalia closed her eyes as she recalled how it felt to play the piano after so long of not looking at the beautiful instrument, a sad smile gracing her face.

"I felt so close to her when I played; it felt like she was there with me, watching my mini concert I always played for her to show her that I had been practicing." Annabeth smiled, this is a side to Thalia she never expected to see. "Not long after I started playing again, dad came home with Hera and told me that he was married to her and I took an instant disliking to her but it grew more and my hatred for my father grew intense and insane when he got rid of my mom's piano and turned her music room in place of Hera's closet." Thalia said in a bitter tone.

Annabeth knew a lot about Thalia's hate to the elder woman that her father had married, after everything that woman had put her through, she couldn't blame her friend for feelings that way. Had taken an instant disliking to the woman and it seemed the woman had a vendetta against her or something because she always used to say such horrible cruel things about Thalia in the hopes that Annabeth would abandon her best friend.

She never did.

"I hated her for taking the last piece I had of my mom away from me and then she took my brother away and I just lost it." Annabeth squeezed her friends hand, telling her with no words that she was there for her and she wasn't going anywhere. "When I first ran away and met you and Luke, I actually felt happy again and then I was sent to your school and you remember when I went and got lost."

"Of course, I remember Mrs Laston bringing you to class after she found you." Annabeth said with a smile as Thalia sighed.

"I had actually wondered into the music room and there was my mother's piano." Annabeth's eyes widened in realization. "Mrs Laston was the music teacher and she let me play it and I told her what happened to my mom and she started giving me free lessons." Annabeth knew that it was obvious that Thalia had had lessons but she never expected it to be from so long ago.

"What happened when we left for high school?" Annabeth asked softly, curious as to learn about this side to her best friend that she had never seen before. She wanted to learn more about this girl that had a genuine love and pure adoration towards this beautiful instrument that Annabeth had only recently learned to start playing to add to her current instrumental repertoire.

"By that time I was an advanced player and she constantly tried to get me to audition for all these competitions because she wanted to show everyone my talent," She said with a smile as she looked at her sheet music, "I constantly said no and then when I was sixteen she actually got me an audition for Julliard, that big music school." Annabeth's grey eyes were widened from shock, she honestly felt like she had missed a lot about her best friend.

"Did you audition?" Annabeth asked softly.

Thalia gave a nod, "Yea... I did and I got accepted in. I was going to live my dream, the dream of making my mother and father proud... I showed my dad the acceptance letter, he thought that it was a sick joke." Thalia scrunched her eyes shut, the overwhelming emotions of that experience she had been through that day. "I just didn't have it in me to tell you and then you got that audition for the record label and when you got accepted and wanted me to come with, I changed my mind about going cause I had a new dream. Making music with my best friend."

"Were they disappointed to not have you?" Annabeth knew that they obviously would have been at such a loss to lose someone as talented as Thalia from the piece she had seen Thalia play when she walked in.

"Yeah, they constantly called and asked me to reconsider, by the time I turned twenty they seemed to get the message." Thalia said with a chuckle causing Annabeth to smile brightly. "The piece I was playing, it was the first one I ever wrote, and I did it in honor of my mom. It was the one I played for them."

"It was really good Thalia." Annabeth said in a honest admirable tone which caused Thalia to blush as Annabeth praised her, "It was like the music itself was reaching out and calling out to my soul. It was as if it was reaching into the deepest part of my soul. It was so powerful and beautiful and it actually brought tears to my eyes." Annabeth honestly meant every word she was saying to her best friend because they were true. "And don't even get me started on how you played it, it was like you were creating a beautiful masterpiece Thalia." Suddenly a thought crossed Annabeth's mind and a curious smile appeared on her face as she asked, "Do you have anything else you could play for me?

Thalia honestly looked so shy in that moment; she never believed that she would ever hear her best friend ask her to play something for her. She never even dreamed that Annabeth would ever hear her play and right now she actually wanted to show Annabeth what she could do.

"I tried to write a song once but I honestly struggled with the lyrics but the music was easy to orchestrate." Thalia spoke as she sifted through her sheet music and found what she was looking for. She laid the ones she didn't need on the top of the piano before she positioned her hands on the piano and looked at the sheet music, remembering the notes that she hadn't played in a long time.

When Thalia played, Annabeth could slowly picture what the music meant to Thalia, the meaning behind the passion and emotion behind the music as she played how she felt. The music was simple yet so absolutely powerful and she could almost hear in the background the sound of a violin accompaniment to it that would intensify the music itself. She could visually hear and Thalia's story as she made the music with her fingers.

"Thals," Annabeth spoke up, Thalia instantly stopping to look over at her best friend with a curious gaze as she saw the look in Annabeth's eyes, "Hold on a minute." Annabeth asked as she went and grabbed her violin case that she always left here, the one instrument her mother wanted her to play and pulled it out and came over to Thalia who was watching her curiously. Annabeth had pulled out her stand and laid out very old sheet music on it and her violin positioned in the traditional manor that she had been taught to. "Take it from the beginning Thalia and just play it through how you normally would. I want to try something if that's alright."

Thalia nodded and placed her fingers in the original position she had started playing the song and counted out loud before she started playing. A few counts later Thalia heard the sound of Annabeth's violin playing and she almost struggled to keep playing when she heard how the melody she played on her piano was perfectly accentuated by Annabeth's violin. It sounded so beautiful and powerful all at once, the violin adding deep dimensions of complexity and perfection to the music.

Unannounced to the two, Apollo had been walking down the hall and heard the music the two were creating together and wandered into the room, curious and completely taken by the sight of Annabeth and Thalia creating music together. Apollo had secretly known about Thalia's knowledge on the piano, he did a background check on the girl and found that she had turned down Julliard to come with her best friend. He felt and always knew that he had a powerful secret weapon in Thalia Grace and to see her play was like watching Picasso and Van Gogh paint one of their masterpieces.

Being the man he was, he could see the potential masterpiece that could be created using this very music. He could hear the beauty and electricity that could spark emotions in people if there were words to accompany this music. He could hear the story of struggle and fight through the music, that is how these two had always viewed music, especially Annabeth. He could practically see the emotion in the two's body language, he could see the gears in Annabeth's mind turning.

She was thinking the same thing as him only he would beat them to the punch.

When Annabeth and Thalia drew the song to a close, Annabeth could feel it inside herself and so could Thalia. the two locked gazes with knowing smiles on their faces. Neither of them spoke, they just had a mental conversation, both realizing what the other was thinking and deciding.

Annabeth was about to ask the question burning within Annabeth when a voice speaking through the speaker system shocked them to reality, "I look forward to seeing where the two of you go with this." Annabeth and Thalia turned their heads to se Apollo leaning against the sound board, looking oh so pleased with himself. "You girls have got something with that and you have my permission to do something with it as long as both of you do it."

Thalia was in shock, Apollo had just asked that her music be used personally to make it into something with Annabeth chase but what did that mean. Did it mean what she thinks it means?

"I am looking forward to seeing it n the album." Apollo said with a nod affirming Thalia's rapid fire questions that she had been asking with her eyes. "Get to work girls because I might have big plans for it, including a music video." He said proudly as he turned round and exited the room leaving Thalia in complete shock.

"D-Did he just-" Thalia stuttered.

"Yeah, he just did." Annabeth interrupted Thalia's stutter as the dark haired woman looked up at her best friend for confirmation. "We're writing a song together. We're writing a song."

Thalia felt like this was a dream as she launched up and wrapped her arms around Annabeth in pure excitement. Her music was being made into something, her hidden and buried dream was becoming a reality. Her dream of making a song with Annabeth had come to reality, it was really happening. "Thank you, Annabeth. Thank you." Thalia whispered, teary eyed as Annabeth hugged her back.

This was a new start for them, there was still the big elephant in the room but they would overcome it in the future, for now, she needed to repair this relationship with her best friend. Once that was sorted out, then they would come up with a plan together to tell Percy the truth. He deserved it but for now, Thalia needed her more and she was going to be there for her best friend.

* * *

**Wow, talk about emotional. It was a very emotional chapter to write but I did it. I got it out and I am so proud of it. And yet again there may or may not have been another chapter added into my plan since I didn't get everything I wanted in this chapter down. If I had added what else was supposed to be here, it would have been too long for you all to want to read the whole thing so the number has been added to. Hope you enjoyed the reconciliation of Annabeth and Thalia's friendship.**

**I'd just like to say that your support means the world to me. Since I started this story almost two years ago, I've watched it grow and I gotten to know so many amazing people and gain so many amazing supporters. Thank you again for being so patient with me and I am so sorry that I take so long with the update, I know its my fault but I just want it to be perfect for your guys. You do have to admit that this was a quicker update than usual. T****hree weeks to update, that's good for me considering how busy I am. i know I take so long updating but i wanna thank you all for sticking with me through this.  
**

**Being here right now, with 555 reviews, 205 favorites, 252 followers, and nearly 50, 000 views, it means the whole world to me to have so many amazing fans. Sorry for the long A/N but i want you guys to know that I read every single one of your reviews and listen to your criticism. Each review means a whole lot to me. Thank you, now on with the next part. See you all soon my dear fictioneers and again, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**~Michaela~**


	26. Big Surprises

Chapter Twenty-Six: Big Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_Warrior – Demi Lovato_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello everyone, here we are with the next chapter, the response for the last chapter was wicked and I am so glad you are all happy that the two have reconciled. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter see you at end. Love ya peeps and enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a little over two weeks since Apollo had told Annabeth and Thalia what Apollo not only wished but practically ordered them to do it. Annabeth and Thalia had been working non-stop for sixteen days, practicing and bringing the music itself and gelling their two instruments together into a perfect harmony before they undertook the task of coming up with the lyrics.

Thalia was more than happy to let Annabeth take the lead with the lyrics but Annabeth insisted that they do it together because it was a very deeply personal piece to Thalia since Annabeth had only recently learned about Thalia's relationship with the piano. When Annabeth had informed the others about the task that Apollo had set, everyone was on board a hundred percent.

Silena had been rehearsing and practicing Annabeth's violin piece, getting tips here and there from the young megastar, and Annabeth was enjoying every minute of it. Jason was there too, giving his sister pointers here and there whilst the others helped Hazel come up with the necessary methods and switches she needed for the live recording that Apollo had set up.

They were also helping her piece together Annabeth's album since Annabeth had almost completed her music track list but there was still a whole lot that needed to be done for it, including coming up with a possible cover imagine. They were discussing possible cover ideas to give to Annabeth when she finished with Thalia since the album was planning to be released after this music video was complete but there was no definite date yet.

Annabeth and Thalia opted for some peace and tranquillity so they decided to use Annabeth's roof time privileges to work on the lyrics since the loud hustling and bustling that had invaded Annabeth's music room wouldn't allow them the concentration and quiet they needed to work. So far they really hadn't come up with any lyrics, they were struggling and decided that maybe it was time to go deep into their stories.

Annabeth was hesitant to ask Thalia more about her past... and more about her mother but she knew that if they were going to get anywhere with accomplishing this deadline that Apollo had set, she was going to have to ask the really hard questions.

"Thalia, can I ask you something?" Annabeth inquired nervously as she shifted on the bench, her legs crossed, skin exposed due to the shorts that she had opted to wear with her black muscle tee with the **KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON SINGING** logo on the front of it. Her hair was pulled back and tucked slightly underneath the black beanie she was wearing with stylish black frames adorning her face without glass in them.

Thalia looked up at Annabeth, before looking down at her Ipod screen, her finger flicking across the screen before she put it down and pulled the earphone she had in her ear out and raised a curious eye brow at her best friend. "Sure, what's up?" Thalia answered as she turned on the bench so she was straddling it so she was fully facing her best friend. She was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans with a simple black muscle crop top that left a small part of her belly exposed with her hair its usual unruly self.

"When you wrote the sheet music, what did the music itself mean to you?" Annabeth asked softly, searching her best friend's eyes for any signs of discomfort and hesitance as she noticed her friend tense slightly under the weight of her question but Thalia looked open to answering her question.

Thalia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "When I composed the music, I wanted to kind of tell my life story I guess." Thalia confessed as she looked down at her hands, not wanting to meet her friend's gaze as she opened herself up more to her friend. "When I wrote it, I was thinking about all the trials and tribulations I had faced growing up. It's like all the pain of the past flowed out of me and into this song just like the previous one but this one, it was me opening myself up to the world."

Annabeth mentally took notes as she listened to her best friend's confession.

"This one was different to the other because whilst the other confessed everything that happened, this one, it was I guess showing the world that even with everything that happened, this story I had never told, I was showing the world that I wasn't letting it hold me back anymore." Annabeth watched as Thalia had a sad smile on her face. "I guess at the time it was a tribute to my mother to show her that I was still her little warrior, that even though there was a part of me I couldn't get back, that even thought I was a little girl who grew up too fast that I could take my life back and I was able to show the world that I was stronger than I had ever been."

Without so much as a second thought, Annabeth smiled as she pulled out her notebook and wrote down the name of the title that she had come up with, just hearing Thalia's story and thinking of her own. Thinking of her own deep and personal battles she had faced growing up, the battles she had faced in the recent years, thinking of how Thalia looked at this song, it also became a deeply personal thing to her now. She thought of it as a confession, as way to let go of the past and show that they were using it to show that they were stronger because they had embraced the past, exorcised their demons and showed who they were and how they were survivors.

Thalia's story was an inspiration because she had lost her mom as a little girl and was forced to grow up due to those unfortunate circumstances. And how she dealt with the heartache of her brother, her father... of it all and showed that she truly had thick skin and had armour that was made of steel. The perfect thing to describe the woman that was Thalia grace was like a phoenix rising from the ashes, burning like a fire.

Before now, she hadn't embraced the pain, she hadn't told her story. She hadn't got it off her chest and let it go, she hadn't let anyone in so instead of being a barrier to protect outside harm, that armor of her held in the pain but now, she had let it go. She was truly a warrior which she set out to be, and Annabeth felt the same since she's exorcised the only remaining demon of her life, the one thing that had been an ever present blade that stabbed into her heart each time she was hit with a memory of the past.

She could truly say that she, like her best friend was a warrior.

Annabeth just felt the words flow out of her, Thalia just watching with pure fascination and adoration as she watched her best friend meld their tragic stories into a tale of strength and hope, as she created a song for the voiceless to help those realize that instead of keeping the pain in, it needs to be let out which is what she had finally done.

When she read the title that was as clear as the day itself on top of the page, it caused her to smile because it meant a lot to her. A single word that her mother referred to her as. A word that perfectly described what she tried to convey when she wrote the music itself. _Warrior._ It was perfect and Thalia couldn't have chosen a better title even if she tried because it perfectly described what she was and had always been.

Thalia shifted closer to Annabeth and smiled, "No, instead of saying that, you should say, may i?" Thalia asked, indicating that she wanted to do something to current lyrics being written. Annabeth smiled and handed the book and pen over to her best friend who crossed out the line she wrote and wrote something down and handed it over to Annabeth to see, feeling a little shy and nervous about seeing what Annabeth thought of her lyric suggestion.

She was met by the blinding white smile coming from her best friend as she read over the suggestion. "I love it." She said as she looked up at her best friend who couldn't contain her excitement as she looked over the lyrics. "Let's give the chorus a test run with the music." Annabeth suggested, a smile appearing on Annabeth's face. "Why don't you sing it Thals, test out how its sounds with your voice."

Thalia felt nervous, she could feel her stomach start to churn violently, it wasn't a pleasant butterfly like feeling, it felt like a violent storm brewing in her gut. Sure Annabeth had heard her sing but it didn't make her feel any less nervous, even if this was her best friend. Annabeth was a professional when it came to this, having been in this business for seven, nearly eight years now. Thalia sung for fun, not for a living, so of course the years of experience that Annabeth had superseded any experience she had.

"Wouldn't you rather do it, Annabeth?" Thalia asked timidly, her nerves defeating any signs of confidence she may have had. She was just too damn nerves to perform solo in front of her best friend and Annabeth broke out into a smile at her friend's shyness, something that you would only bear witness to once in a lifetime when it comes to Thalia Grace.

"Thalia, I know you feel intimidated by my experience but this isn't my song. It's yours, the music is yours. This is your story you are going to tell so it's you who has to tell it, not me." Annabeth said firmly, yet she wasn't being stern or harsh in her firm tone, she was being encouraging and telling her that this was for the both of them but it Was Thalia who needed the recognition, who needed the confidence to show that this is her story and show how much stronger she was.

When Thalia let out a sigh, Annabeth smiled as the dark haired woman took the book carefully out of her hands and looked over the words, a smile gracing her face. "Annabeth, I never get tired of seeing you writing lyrics and I know this is silly coming from someone who has absolutely no experience in lyric writing, but these lyrics, they perfectly tell the story that I wanted to showcase with my music."

Annabeth smiled, "Well that's good to know because I was worried that you wouldn't like them." She said with a sigh of relief, causing Thalia to smile and let out a breathy laugh.

"Guess we both suffer from a little bit of self confidence issues, no matter how we show ourselves to the outside world." Thalia said with an honest, thoughtful tone and Annabeth couldn't agree more with that statement. "Alright Annabeth, we'll work out who sings what when the song is done but for now to appease you, I'll sing them for you."

Annabeth smiled as she extracted the Ipod from Thalia's lap, effectively removing the earphones from the plug in port, instead opting to plug in the portal speaker that she had brought with and restarted the music. She was giving Thalia a chance to let the music build up her confidence as the music progressed from the introduction, to the first verse before it reached the impending climax that led into the first show of the chorus.

Thalia breathed in, her eyes looking at the lyrics on the sheet like they were the most intimidating thing to her in the world before she just pushed them aside and opened up the deep part of herself that connected with music and sung like she was confessing to the world, her voice coming out flowing and effortlessly as she sung.

"_Now I'm a warrior," _She held the note because it felt natural that way before she moved into the next line, "_Now I've got thicker skin. I'm a warrior,"_ She repeated the holding of the word, showcasing the powerful story behind the world, showing what she was, showing emphasis on it as if she were speaking it out loud. "_I'm stronger than I've ever been." _She honestly did feel stronger, "_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in. I'm a warrior,"_ by that point, she felt connected to the words she sung with as much power as she could, "_And you can never hurt me again..."_

The music played out but an air of silence surround Thalia, she felt oddly at peace, the words she had sung felt like a breath of fresh air. She felt like a whole new person. Singing those words, it was an eye opener, a stress reliever, it was a confession she had been dying to let out and now that she had, she felt so much better... so much happier and content.

For the first time, hearing that music she played, she didn't feel so alone.

"That was incredible, Thals." Annabeth whispered, in complete awe. She could hear and feel the powerful emotions that Thalia had experienced growing up. She actually saw Thalia as a little girl when she sung that and by the end of it, she saw an empowered, inspirational woman who show the world that no one had to be afraid, that they were all fighters and that they should never give up and this song, showed it and Annabeth felt so honored to be a part of it.

Thalia couldn't help but blush at the compliment but she was thankful for it. It meant a whole lot to her. "Thanks Annabeth." She reached over and stopped the music as they sat there, basking in the outside, breathing in the fresh air that was all around them. For a moment, all their troubles were forgotten. All the reality of the world had vanished and they were at peace with life, no bothers, no stress, they were carefree and happy...

...and then reality kicked in the form of a phone ringing.

Annabeth sighed as she dug in her back and pulled out her phone, freezing when she saw the caller ID.

* * *

_Seaweed Brain  
Perseus 'Percy' Jackson  
_**Title**:**Boyfriend**

* * *

Annabeth looked up at Thalia nervously as she bit her lip, the ringing continuing as she looked at her best friend, terrified at her reaction. "It's okay, Annabeth. Answer it." Thalia assured her, a soft encouraging smile appearing on her face. Her eyes were filled with trust and understanding that made Annabeth want to burst into tears as she hit the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She greeted casually although she couldn't help but smile since it was her boyfriend on the other end of the line which she couldn't complain about. She loved hearing his voice, talking with him, hearing him laugh, she loved him and he made her happy.

"_Hey Wise Girl."_ Percy replied enthusiastically, his voice filled with so much happiness that Annabeth could hear the smile on his face when he spoke. _"How are you doing this fine afternoon?"_ Percy inquired with a curious tone that made Annabeth laugh at his nosiness but she found it adorable.

"I'm alright. With Thals at the moment and she's giving me a gaggy face because the minute I showed her you were calling, she went into full blown disgust mode." It wasn't actually a lie because one thing Thalia always did was tease her about their nicknames and how her face lit up when Percy was mentioned which had been happening a lot and Thalia had started to show that she was comfortable with it, even if Annabeth was lying to him.

Percy let out a chuckle which just made Annabeth's heart sing, she loved his carefree laugh, oh how she didn't want him to ever lose that happiness he was feeling. _"I can imagine because she frowns so much when I mention a single word about how amazing you are when we talk even if she does have her own boyfriend after all."_

"I know." She said in an agreeable tone which caused Thalia to frown playfully.

"I heard that!" She shouted loud enough for him to here which caused Percy and Annabeth to let out chuckles.

"I take it you called for a reason since its after lunch and you are usually busy with work at this time," Annabeth said since she noticed on her phone that it was a little after two in the afternoon and as she stated, this was Percy's busiest part of his day with his job at his father's lab/aquarium/research facility.

"A_lright you got me. I got Triton to cover me for ten minutes so that I could call and ask if you wanted to come to dinner at my place on Friday and possibly find out if you, I don't know, maybe, possibly, you don't have to say yes, I mean you could say no to my reque-"_

"Percy, you're rambling again." Annabeth said with a soft smile. The man was shy and tended to ramble a lot which is what her nickname suited him perfectly.

"_Sorry,"_ Percy apologized sheepishly which probably meant he was blushing. _"I'm nervous about asking you what I want to ask you is all."_

"Percy, I'm your girlfriend. You can ask me anything so ask." Annabeth encouraged gently, assuring him with her tone that it was fine whatever he wanted to ask.

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night with me, or maybe the weekend with me."_ Percy said with a sigh, seemingly glad to have finally asked what he had been wanting to ask for a while.

Annabeth was shocked by the request. She hadn't expected him to ask her that, not in the slightest at all. Percy wanted her to stay with him... in his apartment. Her eyes were wide and Thalia could see her eyes widened, Annabeth's hand was visibly shaking.

"Percy, I-I'm going to ha-have t-to c-call you back." Annabeth stuttered as she quickly ended the call, not only surprising herself but Thalia as well. She knew it was a stupid move to do and that it had probably hurt and offended Percy's feelings by doing that but she was scared. She was breathing in rapid breaths, trying to comprehend exactly what Percy had just asked of her.

Thalia quickly took her best friend's phone and put it down and placed her hands on Annabeth's shoulders, immediately catching the terrified woman's attention as she tried to calm herself. "Easy, Annabeth. Just breathe, deep slow breaths." Thalia encouraged softly, Annabeth seeming to follow her lead as Annabeth did as Thalia said; taking in deep shaky breaths as Thalia breathed in with her to sooth her and help her regulate her breathing. Annabeth had seemingly calmed down enough for Thalia to ask her, "Now tell me what Percy asked you."

"He invited me to dinner at his place on Friday," Annabeth began, her voice shaky and unsteady as she took in a big gulp before she spoke again, "he asked me to spend the night at his place," Thalia's eyes widened but they did so more when Annabeth finished her sentence, "or possibly the entire weekend with him."

"Shit!" Thalia cursed, realizing that the way Annabeth ended the phone call was obviously going to hurt Percy's feelings but she knew why Annabeth did it. _Fear_. If she spent the night with him, Percy might just catch her out on her identity, caught her out on the lie before she could calmly explain everything to him without hurting him even though he would be severely hurt by the lie no matter how they looked at it. "God, I didn't think he'd ask so soon."

"If I make a single mistake, it's going to hurt him." Annabeth said in a fearful tone. "I'm mentally not ready yet. I love him so much and I don't want to hurt him. I really don't want to hurt him Thals but no matter what I do, it's going to hurt him."

"That's a problem with a lie. No matter which way you look at it, it's gonna hurt the person you love no matter what and ours is gonna seriously hurt him." Thalia said, completely baffled and unsure of what they were going to do because already Percy was going to hurt by the way Annabeth abruptly ended the phone call because that's how Percy was. From what Thalia heard on Annabeth's end when it came to the call, Percy was nervous about asking her so she knew that the way Annabeth reacted would make Percy feel like a complete and utter fool.

"I know and I know I've already hurt his feelings by ending the way I did and he's probably not going want talk to me cause he's hurting after what I did." Annabeth said in a saddened, disheartened tone as she looked at her lap, groaning in frustration, wanting to beat herself over the head because this lie was invading her life, hurting people, destroying lives slowly, breaking relationships and so much more.

Thalia was going to answer but her phone vibrated, indicating that a message had been received. Annabeth took her phone and opened the message before practically fawning over the message and then groaning in distress. "What is it Annabeth? Whose it from?" Thalia inquired curiously.

Annabeth turned her phone round and held it in front of Thalia before saying, "It's from Percy." As Thalia read the message, she could understand Annabeth's distress, the man was just something amazing and she knew that her cousin was just such a sweet, considerate man with a big heart. "What do I after seeing that, Thalia?"

"I don't know Thalia, I really don't." Thalia answered honestly. She could understand how stressed Annabeth was with the situation but her best friend had a choice to make and she needed to decide what to do now before Friday because she had a sweet incredible man who cared about her deeply.

* * *

Percy had remained frozen on the spot for quite a few minutes since Anna had ended their call so abruptly and he knew the reason why.

He'd made a mistake, thinking he could ask if she wanted to spent the night with him was a big push on its own but the whole weekend! What was he thinking. She wasn't ready for that, heck he wasn't ready for that. They had been together for just a little under five months and by a little, he meant two days. They weren't even together for four months yet and they were confessing their love for one another and Percy had exposed himself more than he had ever believe he would.

Part him that night told him it was too soon to lose that part of himself. Part of him told him that he shouldn't be moving to fast but everything about Anna Olympia just made his heart race. His thoughts were invaded by everything about her. From her smile, to her laugh, to the beauty of her eyes, to the way she looked when she was shy in front of him, everything about her, he loved. He loved her, she meant everything to him and he didn't want to lose her.

He was kicking himself for this, completely scared that he had pushed her away instead of bringing them closer, possibly getting comfortable staying in each others presence, possibly preparing themselves for the possibility of one day living together because that's how serious Percy was about her. He hoped that she would come on Friday because she hadn't answered on whether or not she was going to come or not, he hoped she did and that he didn't push her away.

He wanted to do something a little nontraditional and celebrate their five month anniversary. It wasn't a big milestone like a six month anniversary, a one year anniversary or even a ten year anniversary but to him, every month, no every day was a milestone with her that he wanted to celebrate every chance he got and this anniversary was the one before the six month anniversary. He loved her and he wanted to show her that every day.

He let out a sigh and typed a text to Annabeth, before he put his phone away since he knew that Triton would need him back like yesterday since he had gone overtime on his promise. He hoped that the text he had sent would help ease the situation and hopefully, he hadn't screwed everything up.

* * *

_It's alright if you don't want to stay the night Anna. I completely understand, I know it was a shot in the dark and I apologize for making you uncomfortable if I have but I would still love it if you would join me for dinner on Friday. _

_P.S – if you don't come, I completely understand, just know that I love you and when you're ready to talk, I'm here waiting._

_Love_

_Percy_

* * *

Two days had flown by and Friday had arrived and Percy hadn't heard back from Anna in the two days that they hadn't spoken due to the awkward phone call that ended abruptly. In all honesty, Percy feared that she wouldn't come but he had hopes that she would because he knew that wasn't her style. He had learned from their New Years debacle that that wasn't her style and that she really well and truly did care about him.

He hadn't really done anything severely extravagant for the dinner he was planning to have, he'd just thought that they would make pizza together and have a sort of picnic together. He hadn't quite decided where to set up his picnic area but opted for the lounge since there was a fireplace that was working and moved stuff around and set it up, a well and truly traditional picnic with the basket and all.

He even opted to wear something comfortable and homey but something that didn't make him look like a slob. He couldn't believe the amount of effort he spent on his appearance sometimes since Anna wasn't about appearances or a materialist like most women were. Anna was part of those women who weren't and he was truly luck to have her, well at least he still had her if she'd still have him after his stupid move over the phone.

The only thing he could say was the rejection of spending the weekend with him, albeit painful to take in, it was a lot less painful being done over the phone cause he didn't get to see her reaction to his sprung up question.

He sighed and looked up at the clock, sighing when he saw how late it was already getting; he doubted that she'd show up this late since it was nearing nine o'clock. He went over to his fridge and pulled out a beer and set on the table whilst looking for some possible left over's to eat since he honestly didn't feel like cooking this late on his own. He found some left over Chinese and set on the counter before opening the beer and taking a long savoring swig.

He understood why she wasn't here, just didn't make it hurt any less.

He didn't know how long he sat there nursing his beer when there was a knock at the door. Percy frowned when he noticed that it was well and truly after nine at night so he had no idea who would be at his door this late. When there was another knock, Percy groaned and headed over to the door, unlocking and pulling it open, only to be greeted by a sight to truly behold.

Anna Olympia stood there, dressed in a pair of knee length denim jeans with a zipped up Harvard University hoodie, in one of her hands was two boxes of pizza and in the other was a bottle of champagne. Her hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail and she had a sheepish and shy smile on her face as she nervously spoke, "I brought peace offering for my tardiness."

Percy couldn't help but smile, reaching up and running his hair that were wild and unruly. He knew he had dressed right considering he was in a pair of denim jeans and his NYU hoodie and he had no shoes on in this moment. "I honestly didn't think you were going to come." Percy confessed, feeling awkward in this moment for ever doubting her but Anna seemed to understand his doubt.

"I know, I ended our conversation abruptly and I am truly sorry for making you think that you were stupid for asking." Anna apologized sincerely, nervously biting her bottom lip as she set the drinks and stepped closer to him, taking his hands in hers as she spoke, "I guess I was just nervous since its been a long time since we were... intimate and had actually stayed with each other in the same place for more than a few hours."

Percy sighed, releasing one of Anna's hands before reaching up and cupping her cheek tenderly and leaning his forehead against hers, sighing deeply, "That's why I was terrified to ask. I didn't want to scare you away."

"you didn't." Annabeth said softly as she stepped closer so that their chests were touching as she stared up into his beautifully toned green eyes that were filled with so much love and understanding. She could see that Percy wanted to kiss, she wanted to kiss him to but she had something else she needed to do, "Before you kiss me, take a look behind me." She whispered shyly, causing Percy to raise a curious eyebrow.

He moved his head and looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as his gaze zeroed in on the workout bag that lay on the floor behind her. He pulled back and searched deeply in Anna's eyes for confirmation, "Are you serious or just playing around with me?" he asked in a serious tone, unable to stop the smile that was slowly gracing his face.

"Nope." Anna answered with a genuine smile, "You get me to yourself for a whole weekend if you'll have me but I have to warn you, I am a bit of neat freak and my soul purpose in life is to snuggle, cuddle and any form of being wrapped up in someone's warm embrace." Anna added with a chuckle which made Percy grinned as he leaned his forehead against hers, nudging her nose with his as he breathed in her soothing scent that always relaxed him because it was hers.

"I can live with that." Percy replied with a pure and happy smile on his face. "You wanna come in and celebrate five months being in a relationship with me, picnic style in front of a warm fire." He said when he felt her shiver ever so slightly but he knew it wasn't just from the cold as his hands had come to rest on the slightly exposed ribbon of skin between her shirt and jeans where he kneaded his thumbs against her skin gently.

"I'd love to." Anna replied as she brushed her lips slightly against his, giggling with each other as they pulled apart and picked up all the things that Anna had brought with her and they entered the apartment and went on to have a lovely and pleasant evening the presence of one another before for the first time in over a month, Percy fell asleep with Anna Olympia, the woman he loves with all his heart in his arms.

And Anna, felt content and happy with her decision and enjoyed the feel of sharing a bed with Percy. For tonight, she was going to enjoy this moment with him. There was no deep intimate actions before they drifted off, they just climbed into bed and just fell asleep in each others arms and were content with the world.

* * *

**Wow, I really banged this chapter out. I wanted to get this out a week early and I managed it since I start school up again but I enjoyed writing this chapter. The chappies are gonna be a little bit shorter than usual, might help me knock them out quicker but no guarantees. Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone, I'll see you all soon my dear Fictioneers.**

**~Michaela~**


	27. Cherishing Family and Friends

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Cherishing Family and Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_100 Years – Five for Fighting_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Well here were are with chapter twenty seven. Wow, I seriously had to bang this chapter out since I had tests and tonnes of work to do this last month since I went back to school and have started doing some new things and this chapter has indeed been a mission and a half. Technically, I wrote it in like a day so forgive me for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy cause I really worked my butt off to get you this chapter. Thanks everyone and we reached over 600 reviews, thank you so much everyone. Hope this chapter is good and also, guess what. I turned 18 on October 7****th****, so I'm officially all grown up so apologies for the late chapter, hope you enjoy it though.**

* * *

Percy hadn't always been a morning person.

Growing up, he detested getting up because of Smelly Gabe. Instead of being awakened by the smell of delicious pancakes and bacon that his mother would make him, he was graced with the pungent scent of alcohol and vomit, Gabe's favorite flavor of the month in Percy's opinion.

The smell made Percy sick to his stomach.

He'd always tried to stay in bed until Gabe left for his morning alcohol binge and poker with his buddies at a local bar that was the man's joint. He was always late for school but his mother never gave him a stern talking to or a lecture about how he had to get up early... no she understood for the most part but back then she didn't know that her own son was being abused.

When Percy woke up this morning, he felt like death may be his best friend to come since he had a massive migraine. For the most part, he was confused by his surroundings but slowly recognized his own bedroom and as he turned to get out of bed, he felt the bed shift beside him and when he looked over, everything came back with nothing but pure clarity and his migraine was forgotten when he looked at the sleeping, tranquil form of Anna Olympia.

She looked so relaxed, so tension free... so content with the world it could make any person jealous. She lay there with her head resting comfortably on his bare chest, her midnight black hair sprawled out everywhere but none covered her face whatsoever. He breaths we soft and Percy could feel each warm delicate breath that escaped past her slightly parted lips against his skin and it made him shudder at the feeling that ran down his spin.

It made it more real.

The more he looked over her in her peaceful slumber, the more he started to believe that she was well and truly real and that she was his. She had this air of innocence that surrounded her and it felt more personal because her ear was resting right where his heart was, listening to the relaxed thrumming of his beating heart. He could almost hear his own heart sigh at the sight, as sappy as that might sound, he didn't care.

He had never been so happy in all his life... no even with Reyna.

Reyna, she would always hold a very special place in his heart. He had loved her and been with her for so long and she had been a big impact on his life. Losing her would always hurt, he'd always love her and wonder what life would have been like if she hadn't of died. Looking over at Anna, he could still feel the slight pain of not seeing Reyna laying here in his arms like she was before she died, but he was allowed to feel that way.

Losing her over a year ago, the pain was still fresh. The memory of sitting in the middle of class, excited for his girlfriend's return, a ring burning a hole in his pocket as he waited to ask her that burning question and then having his whole world come crashing down like a tonne of bricks broke a big part of him that he never thought that he would ever come back from.

And then he met Anna and he started to heal.

Ever since he had met her, she was ever-present in his life, not a day went by where he didn't speak with her, apart from those silly days where he thought he was playing dangerous games with his heart but she always came back and it made her fall in love with her and fall in love hard. The rawness and depth of his feelings was like nothing he had ever felt before, its like he had found that special someone, like he had found the one.

He smiled at her as she slept, his mind venturing into a possible future world where the two of them had a beautiful house, a little boy with shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes laughing and riding Percy's shoulders, whilst Anna sat on the porch and nursed a new born baby, smiling at Percy and his son's antics. He could see himself having a family with her, a future with her where they grew old together. Wishful thinking but more realistic than the future he envisioned with Reyna.

He grinned as he reached out and cupped Anna's cheek, tenderly rubbing the pad of his thumb against her smooth silky skin, "I love you so much." He whispered as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead before he lifted the covers of his bed and made his way over to his cupboard. With a content smile on his face he pulled out a set of clothes, a plan formulating in his mind to show Anna how much her spending the weekend with him meant to him.

* * *

When Anna opened her eyes, she felt completely content and perfectly happy lazing in the warm embrace of the blankets that encased her in a warm cacoon. The memories of the night before, the time she spent with Percy last night coming back to her and leaving her a smiling loon. Her hand aimlessly searched for Percy but found his side of the bed was empty and cold, indicating that there hadn't been any body warmth there for quite a while.

She sighed and sat up, letting out a small yawn as she rubbed her eyes like a little cute kitten as she looked around the room and noticed that there was no sign of Percy. She reached up quickly, making sure her wig hadn't shifted in the night, and felt that it was fine but thought it was better to go to the bathroom and check in the mirror. So reluctantly she climbed out the bed and walked into the bathroom, curiously examining her wig that showed slight bed head which was good and made sure her blue contacts were still in and they were. Thankfully her eyes didn't feel irritated by the colored lenses which was a good thing.

With a smile she walked out the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen and found that the apartment was empty. She frowned upon realising that she was alone in the apartment but instantly noticed that there was a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. She walked over there, ignoring how cold her feet felt when she walked on the tiled floor and opened the folded piece of paper.

* * *

_Dear Anna_

_I wish I was there when you woke up this morning but I have special surprise planned for you so as soon as you wake up, get dressed and meet me in central park. I'll be waiting there for you._

_Love  
Percy_

* * *

Anna grinned like a love struck fool at the neatly written note that Percy left her, a content sigh escaping her lips as she practically skipped like a giddy school girl to the room to choose what to wear.

* * *

Anna stared at the entrance of central park, smiling at the cheer beauty of the place in the bright sunlight. She was perfectly content and happy with the world, this was one of her favorite places to come in secret to write and wishes that she could come here more often than she did which was almost never and that was the sad reality of being as famous as she was.

It hadn't taken her long to get ready, opting to get dressed in a simple sundress, a style she had honestly grown comfortable to wearing. Being around Percy, being with him had given her a whole lot more confidence in herself, she wasn't really a dress person but she found herself wearing them more, and actually liking it. It was a simple loose , short sleeved yellow sun dress with a pair of black flats and a white belt, basking in the glow of the midday sun.

She had managed to pull her the hair of her wig back into a high ponytail that didn't allow anything to be shown underneath so it looked like it was naturally her hair and made sure to secure it with extra tape so it stayed secure. She looked around and noticed Percy not too far away, listening to a band playing in the park, a group of people surrounding them, thoroughly entertained by them.

Percy turned his head, a face splitting smile appearing on his face when he saw her, waving her over. Anna felt shy but walked over to him, the crowd parting for her as Percy opened his arms and instantly lifted her up and spun her, a laugh erupting from the both of them as he spun her. Anna felt like she was on an everlasting honeymoon as he set her down and placed a sweet tender kiss on her lips before he pulled away.

He had an arm wrapped around her shoulders as the band played, but the song changed into a familiar one and she was shocked when Percy pulled away and offered his hand out to her, a smile on his face as he asked, "May I have your hand so I can have this dance."

"But people are watching." Anna said with a distinct blush appearing on her cheeks, realizing how many people were watching them closely.

"Who cares." Percy said with a carefree smile as he took her hand in his and pulled her to him, twirling her, causing her to shriek when he dipped her, smiling down at her and kissing her on the nose before he stood her up and held her against his chest, her pulse instantly quickening as she stared deeply into his eyes. "Will you dance with me now?" He said with a chuckle.

Anna blushed like crazy as she bit her lip and nodded as the two started dancing without a care in the world, the whole world being their oyster as the band played 100 years, a truly beautiful song, perfect to dance to.

Anna let loose, let herself dance freely as the lead singer, a man who looked to be in his early twenties as he sung the chorus with Anna and Percy swaying side to side, just smiling like goofballs. The others surrounding them seemed to like this idea and started joining in, dancing and laughing, following Percy and Anna's lead as they rocked back and forward, having perfect form in the way they positioned their arms and hands, just in their own world.

Anna couldn't help but laugh as Percy mimed the words along, doing it perfectly, and effectively making Annabeth smile brightly. It was a beautiful moment, one that she loved and couldn't help but do it along with him, for a moment she forgot about the lies, about how she shouldn't have fallen so hard for him but in this moment, she couldn't care less. She had never allowed herself to be so happy, she would tell him but she just wanted to be loved and adored and live as a normal human being.

She may have a different name and appearance to him but she was Annabeth Chase. She was the real person that no one really got to see. She could be real with him, she didn't have to hide who she was. She was away from the prying eyes of the world to be her real self, something she had always wanted. She loved her music but sometimes she wondered what life would have been like if she was normal and Percy gave her a dose of normalcy and couldn't be more thankful to the amazing man before her.

* * *

Hazel stood behind the one of the many trees of the park, her camera in hand, recording the entire moment between Annabeth and the dark haired man she was with. They looked so happy, perfectly content... so in love with each other. She held a truly heavy heart as she watched her idol, the woman who had brought her and given her the opportunity to follow her dreams, the woman whom she had come to hold near and dear to her heart as her best friend... here she was, betraying the trust she has earned from Annabeth.

She just continued to watch through the lens as the two shared a sweet kiss whilst other couples and families danced and laughed around them, questioning her motives and morals in this moment. Luke hung her mistake she made over her head, the evidence was damning and would tear everything apart but in that moment, she just felt like she was going to ruin lives one way or another.

She had to decide what she was going to do, what was the better option, the lesser of two evils because one way or another, whether she wanted to admit it or not, or believe it, the truth would eventually come out the only question was, how badly would everything be wrecked in each situation cause everything would fall apart for her and everyone around her.

The incessant buzzing of her phone in her pocket brought her attention to the world around her and she held her camera steady as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, a smile appearing on her face when she saw it was Frank. Instantly, her heart hurt, thinking about what her mistake would do to her relationship but for now she forgot about it and answered the call, a smile on her face, "Hey there. I miss you."

"_Me too. What you up too?"_ Frank asked curiously, his tone happy and cheerful as she looked at Annabeth dancing and laughing enthusiastically.

"Just in central park watching all the families. I'm gonna head back to my apartment now." Hazel said softly as she pressed stop, almost feeling heartbroken when she saw where the video recording ended. She had stopped recording when the mystery man named Percy as she had learned was placing a kiss on Annabeth's head with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. It was so perfect, so beautiful... they looked so happy.

"_Cool. I was actually wanting to know if it was okay if I could come over so you and I could go for lunch if you wanted." _Frank suggested almost shy, making Hazel smile. For a big badass, the man was a big beautiful teddy bear with a big freaking heart that just made her gush at him.

"Cool, I'll see you there." Hazel said with a content smile as she ended the call with a simple I love you, shared between the two. She hung her camera around her neck, watching Annabeth for a moment when her phone buzzed in her hand, and she instantly scowled at the message she had received.

* * *

_I hope you've got what I want Hazel or else your little secret will be plastered all over the news. Remember what I said, one click and I ruin your life. _

_Unknown Number_

* * *

Hazel practically growled at Luke's brash demanding, dictatorship-like nature. It pissed her off that he had such a hold over her but she replied anyway, with authority of her own to show she wasn't just a simple toy that he could play with.

* * *

_Don't worry, I've got what you want. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll get it to you as soon as I can, I just need a little more time to get a little more and then you can get rid of that shit you are holding over my head._

_Hazel_

* * *

In truth, she had no intention of giving it to him; she was trying to give Annabeth time. Hazel knew in her heart and could tell that Percy didn't have a clue that Anna Olympia wasn't real. She was trying to give her best friend time to tell him the truth before Luke had a chance to get what she had been obtaining over the months for his sick dastardly deed.

He phone buzzed with another text from Luke.

* * *

_Don't worry Haze. Your dirty little secret is safe with me. When I get what I want, your little secret goes away forever._

_Unknown Number_

* * *

Hazel breathed in deeply, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as she locked her phone, tucking it in the back pocket of her jeans and packed her camera into its case that was attached onto her backpack she was wearing and pulled her beanie back slightly and fixed her lenses-less black frames she was wearing and started her trek home, the only thing on her mind was seeing her boyfriend, a much needed distraction from the situation she had placed herself in.

* * *

A week and six days later...

Friday afternoon was most certainly a worrisome time for both Annabeth and Thalia at Apollo Records considering that it had been decided a few days ago when the video had to be recorded.

_**Monday, 24****th**** of April**_

Annabeth was had a bit of a panic since it was the day that Percy and her were going to be having their six month anniversary and plans for dinner had already been made so she could only hope that everything remained as was and no times were going to be changed in regards to the recording.

Annabeth and Thalia were going through the set plans and designs of the background for the music video whilst at the same time, Annabeth was trying to finish her music list because over time she had been changing it. Adding and taking away songs, switching the order and been trying to figure out how she wanted the cover of her album to look but it wasn't an easy thing, and neither was choosing a name. Usually most artists used a favorite lyric from a song that described everything or the name of one of the songs but the songs were so diverse that those just wouldn't cut it.

She couldn't stress about how important the perfect title was. It had to be perfect, to describe her comeback, her rebirth in a sense. When he last album was released, she was a broken woman, hurt and wounded to the point where many thought recovery and emotional healing was a figment of the imagination but just under six months ago, she began healing. If she had to count the exact number of days from now to the time she started to heal it would be 166 days to the day since she had met Percy.

Thalia was sitting with Annabeth, running through plans on how they were going to sing the now finished song when she saw the deep thoughtful look on her best friends face and smiled at her laser focus. She was always completely in the zone and that is what Thalia admired about her best friend. She knew that Annabeth was stressed but she never let the stress overwhelm her, focusing and letting herself be absorbed into a particular task is how she maintained her composure.

But she needed a distraction because she had been staring at the same piece of paper in front of her that was littered with scribbles and crossed out writing for the last hour, completely silent and Thalia was going to bring her back to the world to help her.

Thalia looked over at the piano, smiling when she recalled the song that Annabeth had told her about that she and Percy danced to at the park and Thalia had gone out of her way to find the sheet music for one of Annabeth's favorite songs and she quite enjoyed it. She'd been learning it for some time now, and had even gotten the girls and guys to play it with her and she had a feeling it would come in handy so she quickly shot everyone a text, telling them she needed back up.

Thalia was grateful that her best friend was seated away from the piano so she quietly tip toed to the piano with her sheet music and made sure to place the pages neatly in order to make sure she was playing it right since she had only just learned how to play the whole thing. But with her music background on the piano, it wasn't all that hard to learn and pick up the rhythm of the song and she was really glad that she was getting to do this with her friends and family.

Unbeknownst to Annabeth, her band members and The Heart Throbs had come into the room and were getting into position, Hazel being camera man since she thought it would be a good to record this and put it on the Apollo records main page as a group jam session. Apollo agreed and was there to join in on the fun cause he knew how heavily everything was weighing on Annabeth and knew she needed to take a break and he was honestly looking to do something like this so Thalia would be getting big brownie points for this.

Annabeth was so absorbed that she never saw anyone gathering in front of the piano and gathering their respective instruments, words spread among the girls whilst drums were occupied by Leo and Clarisse was manning a firm wood box that she liked to beat along with Leo. Bass was being handled respectively by Frank whilst Piper had an electric one set up. Drew was holding up sheet music between her and Silena; a tambourine in her hand and a violin in Silena's, mounted on her shoulder, ready for her to play. Jason had a regular guitar whilst Thalia sat at the piano where Apollo stood behind her.

Hazel was standing behind everyone, her camera focused on Annabeth who was engrossed in her work, opting to do some writing on a new sheet of paper, subconsciously gnawing at the rubber tip of her pencil as she debated something. Hazel focused on her appearance, she looked so casual, so herself in a white t-shirt with a graphic, rainbow colored heart on the front with the words, love, hope, smile, beautiful and dream written in white in the middle of a different colors with hearts, stars and peace sign included too.

Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her bangs hanging free with glass-less black stylish frames resting on the bridge of her nose and a pair of faded jeans and sneakers. Hazel zoomed in on her face as she focused on the thoughtful look on her face as she gave Thalia a thumbs up to start.

Thalia grinned, positioned her fingers neatly on the keys and ran over the tune in her head one last time before she breathed in, Apollo raising his fingers and counting down from five and when he hit one, he tapped Thalia's shoulder and she breathed in and started playing.

Annabeth's ears perked up at the familiarity of the music that sounded out, her eyes drifting up and instantly going wide and curious when she saw Thalia and Apollo at the piano and then her eyes were drawn to Hazel who was walking round behind everyone. In her hands, she held a camera and zoomed out on everyone, making sure that Annabeth was in the frame with everyone when Thalia started singing.

_I'm fifteen for a moment  
Caught in between ten and twenty  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Her voice was breathless, raspy and beautiful as she sung, a smile on her face, the piano and her baritone voice creating a magnificent contrast to the smoothness and softness of the piano. Light tapping on one of the drums was added for a moment before Frank started plucking the strings of the bass guitar, Piper contrasting his with the electric guitar as Jason started singing along with his sister.

_I'm twenty-two for a moment  
And she feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

Their voices melded together perfect, Hazel turning the camera to zoom on Annabeth's face before going over to Jason and Thalia and the rest of the gang as Silena added the violin, and when nearing the end of the last line, the music goes quiet as Thalia sings the last line.

_Fifteen there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got a hundred years to live_

Every instrument gets added to the near end of the last line, encouraging smiles on their faces as Annabeth smiles, her body having started to rock to the beat of the music and gaining a bout of confidence, she started singing the next part with enthusiasm, love and appreciation for what they were doing for her.

_I'm thirty-three for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a "they"  
A kid on the way, babe.  
A family on my mind_

She stood up, closing her book as she walked over to the piano as she picked up a microphone that was unplugged and just decided to be playful and sing into the microphone, dancing around to the playful beat of the music, Hazel having fun recording them all as Jason sung with Annabeth and Thalia joined in too, all having fun and full of joy as they sung.

_I'm forty-five for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

Everyone joined in, the music matching perfectly as they all jammed together, Annabeth rocking out like she would if she were performing a concert, everyone grinning, even Apollo was shaking and dancing a little in his expensive tailored suit. Hazel jsut grinned, enjoying every moment.

_Fifteen there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star_

Everyone clapped and played their instruments, singing along with each other, following Annabeth's lead. Everyone was moving, dancing round and moving with the beat, Hazel moving round to record everyone at different angles.

_Fifteen I'm all right with you  
Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got a hundred years to live_

Annabeth pushed her voice to the higher notes, impressing everyone as Jason followed her, the beauty and simplicity of the words making it more enjoyable. Jason and everyone else held back and let Annabeth lead the bridge with them playing their instruments, Thalia zooming in on Annabeth as she stepped closer to the camera, singing before backing up as the other instruments died down, leaving Thalia playing the piano.

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
Sixty-seven is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._

Thalia plaid fluidly as she sung softly, her voice melding with Annabeth's as they sang softly together, Annabeth finding herself seated next to Thalia as they sung together, smiles on their faces, having a blast, connecting their voices together like they planned to do when they sing their song.

_I'm ninety-nine for a moment  
And dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

The music picked up again as Annabeth let her voice travel into the higher range, Thalia holding the lover tones, everyone playing and Annabeth walking and standing next to everyone as she stood next to each person, before she reached the end of the line and everyone slowly started adding themselves into the music again.

_Fifteen there's still time for you  
Twenty-two I feel her too  
Thirty-three you're on your way  
Every day's a new day..._

Everyone went into echoes and gentle notes as they played together, their voices molding together into one harmony, Hazel turning the camera so that she was basically having a selfie with everyone before she quickly handed the camera to her second sound board operator as she jumped in with the group who swayed as they sung.

_(oh oh ohs)_

Annabeth stood up as everyone sung together, smiles on their faces, joy in their hearts as they swayed and moved about together, truly having a jam session that in turn made Annabeth smile and relax greatly. She stood up and hugged Apollo as they sung together, neither caring that Apollo's voice wasn't the best, but they didn't care cause they were just having a blast.

_Fifteen there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey fifteen, there's never a wish better than this_

Everyone stopped playing as Annabeth raised the microphone and sung softly, her hand resting on Thalia's shoulder as Thalia grinned as Annabeth sung the last line before Thalia placed her fingers on the keyboard of the piano, waiting for the line to finish so she could bring the song into its ending.

_When you only got a hundred years to live_

Thalia smiled as she slowed the place of the music she had played in the beginning, bring it into the closing notes of the song, almost leaving at an anti climax of a note but everyone laughed and clapped, as Hazel made her way to the young man she had passed her camera to and came and stood in front of everyone, smiling as she said, "Say something to the fan's guys."

Annabeth smiled and spoke, seemingly a little out of breath, "Well guys, hope you enjoyed our little jam session. That is one of my favorite songs so hope you all enjoyed it." She said looking over at Thalia who smiled.

"I orchestrated this little jam and I think it was a whole bunch of fun so hope you liked it." She said with a cheeky smile.

"We had a blast and we love to jam together cause we are more than just friends. We're family here at Apollo records and we wanted to give you a little insight into our little world." Jason said with a gentle smile on his face as he took Piper's hand in his.

"We here at Apollo records take pride in our work but sometimes when stress gets too much, we like to take a step back and just love the music." Apollo said as he stepped out of the group and in front of the camera. "We love to show you our world and we thank you for not only supporting our artists but our label as a whole so thank you."

Annabeth stepped forward, smiling as she pulled Thalia with her, "Remember to watch my channel and the Apollo Records Youtube Channels cause me and my gal over here will be giving you a very special gift on Monday the 24, so don't forget and stay awesome."

"Love you guys," Jason said as all the member's present waved good bye to the fans as Hazel turned the camera so it could see her face and waved bye, giving a peace out sign before stopping recording.

Annabeth sighed and turned to everyone, feeling overwhelmed but what all of her friends and family here had done for her, feeling so grateful she got a little misty eyed. :Thank you guys. I really needed it, so thank you guys. It means a lot." She said, her voice getting a little bit filled with emotions as Thalia embraced her, a tender smile on her face.

"We love you too." Thalia replied as they shared a hug, glad to have her best friend back in the right mindset cause now they could get to work and that is what they were going to do.

* * *

**One whole day. It took me from twelve thirty in the afternoon to nine thirty in the evening to get this done. I had no school, no homework, sick at home and a computer that deleted everything I had written over the course of the weeks and I finished. Shit that was a long period of writing, exceptionally hard with the drowsiness I am feeling due to medication I am taking for my tonsillitis, ear infection and sinusitis. I got it done and I got it to you. I am proud of that, sorry it took so long but so much stress has really kept me back from my writing but I did it. I hope you enjoyed it cause I enjoyed writing it and I love the song so I hope you liked it. I have set myself a dead line.**

**I want to finish part one of this story by December 3, the exact day I started writing this story. If not by then, before the new year. Its a lot of effort and time I'm gonna have to find but I'm gonna do it. I will hopefully see you again soon with the next chapter, lets see where we go so see you all soon.**

**~Michaela~**


	28. Actions Have Consequences

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Actions Have Consequences

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_The One - Kodaline_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Well guys, I'm back in record time with the next chapter of Lies and admittedly i was up late most nights over this last week, fighting to get this chapter done but i did it. Quickest I've updated in my life and it was so worth it. I apologize if it seems rushed or missing anything but I was quite happy with the events of this chapter and we are nearing the end of part one but this chapter is the build into the big event and I am getting excited about it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, see you at the end.**

* * *

_Saturday 22nd April__ :_ _Two days till recording_

* * *

Love, what is the definition of love?

According to Google, love is a strong fling of affection. Synonyms include deep affection, fondness, tenderness, warmth, attachment, intimacy, attachment, endearment and so on.

To Hazel, love was the intense rock concert of fire breathing dragons that blew fire in her stomach. It was the constant thoughts of the person she held most dear to her, racing across her mind. It was the ability to be almost instantly sidetracked at random times by a mere random thought of the person she loved. The desire to be held, kissed and comforted by Frank was how she knew she loved him.

Valentine's Day was the day she realized just how much she loved him. even through all the fighting, the hurtful comments, the constant walking outs by both parties, they came back to each other and she still found herself loving him even more fiercer than the last time. She believed the phrase, _the heart grows fonder when apart_, her heart certainly did.

Well in this moment, she sat seated in front of the sound board, feeling broken and almost shattered. She felt like love was nothing but foolish because she had been made a fool out of. She blindly thought that for the first time she had held happiness, but this morning when she'd woken up in her boyfriend's bed, she was happy but was shattered and humiliated in an instant.

Frank had left early for an interview with Leo and Jason and she had just come out of the shower, finding a sweet note from Frank saying that he was sorry that he couldn't be there when she woke up but he hoped she'd have a good day and he'd call her soon. But in that moment, a phonecall that she had left for the machine to record a message, shattered all the love she felt that Frank was giving her.

It felt all so false, hearing the voice of his grandmother leave the message she did, just broke her heart. She could still hear it playing in her head.

'_Fai, it's your grandmother. I am anxious for you to come and visit us soon as you promised. I look forward to you bringing that sweet girl you've been telling me about. I am so glad that you came to your senses and dumped the pompom headed negro. I look forward to the visit and meeting this wonderful girlfriend of yours. Love you.'_

Hazel had never felt pain like this before. Humiliation, heartache, anger, sorrow, regret, confusion, hell she didn't know what to feel but in this moment, she felt as if she had been living in a fantasy world when everything was but a cruel reality. She understood why he never took her to meet his family, they not only hated her for who she was born as but ashamed that Frank was with her.

She questioned if he even loved her, if he was hiding her because he was ashamed of her or just trying to shield her from the criticism but it all made more sense now. now she had been left burned and hurt, she felt like all the deeds she had been doing as of late were all for nothing. She was questioning everything, including her reasoning for letting Luke blackmail her.

The man was a hard ass, persistent and dead set on ruining Annabeth and Thalia's happiness but more set on ruining Annabeth's life since Luke had told her to solely focus on the blonde haired superstar more after she fired him. He'd been pushing the meeting to hand over everything she had collected and he had been pushing hard, threatening to hand that photo to the press, not that she felt it would make a difference anymore if Frank didn't care enough to actually fight for their relationship, for her.

"What's got you looking so glum there, Levesque?" A familiar voice spoke out, bringing Hazel out of her deep musings. She looked up and saw none other than Nicolas James Pluto or Nico for short as she had come to know, standing there with a concerned expression on his face. He was dressed pretty casually, black jeans, but this time he was wearing a white wife beater with a skull with headphones on and **'Apollo Records'** written in cursive bold letters and a black open zip-up hoodie. "Why are you crying?" he asked in a genuine tone.

Hazel hadn't realized that she had been crying and quickly reached up and rubbed the pesky tear that had fallen from her eye. She let out a shaky, quiet, "It's nothing," before going back to her previous position in her seat, hugging her knees to her chest, the sneakers she was wearing rested on the edge of her chair, headphones around her neck and a fully done up hoodie with the Apollo records Logo with an image of a record on the back with her name there too.

Nico sighed before taking a seat in the chair next to Hazel, following her eyes and watching Annabeth and Thalia in the music room, rehearsing lyrics and harmonies without music playing. "I know we don't know each other that well but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"It's nothing really, but thanks Nico." She said with a sad smile as she rested her chin back on her knees as she watched the two friends interact with a heavy heart. Nico didn't press, just sat there next to her, watching her. He'd seen that look before, he'd felt it before.

"You know that I never knew my father." He said in a soft tone, Hazel glancing at him from the corner of her eye as he spoke, "I lived with my mother, and she used to tell me that my father loved me and wanted to be there for me. She died from cancer years ago, not a day doesn't go by when I don't miss her but naturally, the foster home tracked down my father and sent me to him."

Hazel could see the almost slight hesitance, although she could barely detect it, she did and instantly felt where this possibly could be going.

"As it turns out, my father had left because he never wanted me. He spoke with hatred and I felt like I had been lied to all my life by my mother, the woman I loved and adored," Nico had a sad look in his eyes as Hazel looked over at him and noticed the tear falling down his face, "I learned the look you have in your eyes, I felt how you feel right now for years. I felt betrayed, confused, hurt, humiliated cause I ran in and blinding shouted daddy like an excited child only to be hurt where it hurts most."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She truly did mean it and didn't even try to deny that he had read her perfectly.

"He supported me but never loved me really, not until I was involved in an accident. Our school bus tire burst, we veered off the road, and right into the barricade." He spoke with a near broken voice, recollection seeming to be painful and hazel knew why. She had heard Thalia mention that even though Nico was confident; sharing about his past was hard for him. "I woke up to find my dad sitting next to my bed fast asleep in his, looking disheveled, like he hadn't showered in weeks. When I croaked out his name, he was awake in an instant, hugging me like his life depended on me."

Hazel was genuinely shocked, she couldn't comprehend what Nico was telling her but in a moment it clicked. The thought of losing his son, the thought of the last piece of the love of his life being taken away made him realize how much he truly valued Nico even if he had in the beginning never wanted him.

"He told me that I had been in a coma for almost three weeks." Nico confessed, a soft almost content smile appearing on his face even though there was a fresh tear or two running down his face, "He'd had realized just how much he valued me because even if h didn't want to admit it, he was bonding with me the longer I was there, he was learning to love me. heck, he'd even taken me to the bus the day of the accident and he had never done that before." He said with a chuckle.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hazel asked in a soft tone, her eyes looking at him as he turned his head and smiled.

"I'm telling you that no matter what you are thinking or feeling, that no matter what, things aren't always what they seem. It may seem confusing but the thing you need to understand is that the universe works in mysterious ways and that no matter what, you're never alone, never unloved no matter how hurt you feel by whatever's happened." With that, Nico, stood up and headed towards the door of the music room.

Hazel pondered over his words before she called out, "Nico," Catching his attention. His hand was resting on the door when he stopped and turned to her, a nod encouraging her to speak. Hazel gulped before she spoke, "When do you know you're doing something you shouldn't be doing? What do you do when you're stuck between a rock and hard place and no matter what you do, whether you are lying or telling the truth, someone is going to get hurt badly either way."

Nico smiled softly, "The truth is golden, no matter how many people get hurt. Your conscious will be clear if you confess instead of lying because the truth will set your conscious free. My mother always told me that lying only makes everything hurt more than the truth, no matter what it is. Do what you feel is right in your heart, Hazel." With that, he opened the door, and entered the room.

Hazel turned her head and watched as Nico embraced Thalia, kissing her on the forehead as Annabeth laughed, a smile so carefree and happy that it nearly broke Hazel's heart as she watched them act so free and alive, oblivious to the deviousness of a man who wanted to wreck their lives. She felt a buzz in pocket and instantly pulled her phone out and saw it was a text from Luke.

* * *

_Enough time has been given Hazel. I want the evidence and I want it tonight. I'll be waiting outside for you, you'd better have it my dear or everyone will learn the truth about you._

_Unknown number_

* * *

She put the phone away and sighed, honestly and wholeheartedly debating every aspect of her live, questioning her actions, her morals, her character... everything was being called into question as she decided what her next course of action was going to be.

* * *

When Nico walked into the room, calling for a break so he could hang with his girlfriend for a while, Annabeth had ended up in the corner of the room, looking through her pile of sheet music for a whole bunch of music she was considering for her album, her mind focusing on this one song she'd written, of course it had completely been inspired by Percy, just like a lot of her music as of late.

She couldn't help but smile at the words she had written when she put her pen to this piece of paper, she'd done it the weekend of their fifth month anniversary, the weekend she'd spent with Percy. A lot of the words that Percy had said to her that weekend had stuck and she'd written them down, making it into this song that perfectly described Percy and Annabeth.

But the more she thought about it, the more she had come to realise that although he was seeing her true self, he saw her as a whole other person to who she was. He saw her as a woman with black princess curls and piercing blue eyes, not blonde hair and gray eyes. As of late, Percy had been mentioning how grateful he was to have her, and how he never thought he'd find happiness like he had with her.

He had even gone to say that he trusted her, and felt comfortable in his skin. He didn't feel embarrassed about his scars, the marks marring his skin had become nothing but a reminder of his strength, all thanks to her... no, not her, no, it was Anna Olympia who made him strong. It was her who showed him everything, who showed him what trust was, what love was, what pure undiluted happiness truly felt like.

She'd done nothing but live as Anna Olympia with Percy.

She had honestly thought that she would be able to do this until she was ready, pretend to be a person she was not, to wear a facade of the person she could have been had she not pursued music. She felt like she was losing her own identity the longer she acted and played a role. Her own self was projected into another being, another person so she could be normal instead of having to live in this stressful, harsh industry that she loved no matter how hard everything got.

As she looked over the last part of the song, the words resonated within her as it processed them and re-read them as the reality sunk in.

* * *

_When we are together, you make me feel like my mind is free and my dreams are reachable, whoa  
You know I never ever believed in love, I believed that one day you would come along, whoa,  
And free me_

_You make my heart feel like its summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole word fell so right when it's wrong_

_That's how I know you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one  
That's how I know you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one_

* * *

She felt almost somewhat overwhelmed by the statement in itself because she had come to realize within these last few days that she had been lying for far too long. She should have told him from the beginning, she should have showed him who she really was the day she agreed to see him for coffee.

She'd been living in a fantasy, a reality that she couldn't keep living anymore.

She had made a choice that she was going to follow through, heartache, consequences and everything be damned.

She was going to tell Percy the truth. The lie had been going on for far to long. It should have ended long ago and she has only delayed the inevitable but she had led him along for so long. He was going to be hurt, broken, possibly crushed but she had to tell him not because the lie was starting to get too hard to keep or she was feeling pressured by everyone who knew... no she was going to tell him because he deserved to know the truth.

He was such an amazing person and this lie had almost become unbearable to bare no matter how much at ease she seemed; guilt had plagued her and hit her hard on countless occasions no matter how everything seemed okay. She needed to tell him, she had to tell him, she wanted to tell him the truth and she was going to do it and she was going to do it on Monday.

"What's got you thinking so hard, Annie?" Thalia teased with a smile on her face as she plopped herself on the bench, effectively straddling it so she was looking directly at her best friend.

Annabeth said nothing for a while before she finally spoke out, "I'm going to it."

"Do what?" Thalia asked with a curious look in her eye as Annabeth turned and faced her best friend, a look of determination written on her best friend's face.

"I'm going to tell him, Thalia." Annabeth whispered again, her tone certain and sure.

"Tell who, what, Annabeth?" Thalia said in a confused tone. She was genuinely confused by her friends words as her best friend was barely telling or disclosing any details to her.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered softly, Thalia seemingly to register in her min what Annabeth was saying, "I'm going to tell him who I am."

"When?" Thalia asked softly, reaching forward and taking her best friends hands in her's, maintaining their locked gazes as she saw the seriousness in Annabeth's eyes.

"Monday. When he comes to fetch me, I'm going to ask him to come in and I am going to tell him everything, if he will listen. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't, but no matter what, I'm going to tell him who I am." Annabeth whispered softly, taking in a deep breath and putting a smile on her face, albeit a sad one. "Its going to end so badly but at least he will know the truth, and at least it will have come from me."

"I am proud of you Annabeth." Thalia whispered as she pulled her friend into a hug, smiling against her friend's neck, "I'm going to be there for you whenever you need me. Forever and always, like we promised each other as kids."

"Forever and always, Thals. Forever and always."

* * *

Hours later...

Hazel had texted Frank and said that she wasn't feeling well which she truly wasn't. She'd had an upset tummy seemingly all day and the last thing she had felt like doing was seeing Frank because of how hurt she was still feeling right now. She was going to be taking a cab home to her apartment but when she walked out the building, she didn't expect to be pulled into an empty recording room, standing face to face with an enraged Luke Castellan.

"L-Lu-ke," She stuttered, feeling completely nervous and small under his beady, angry eyes, "w-hat are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why I am here, Hazel." Luke said in a calm, yet deep tone that just made her feel small and insignificant as he towered over her. "I want the pictures, videos, I want it all and I want it now!" he demanded, anger flooding his dark blue eyes, his muscles tense and angry.

Hazel stared into his eyes, every rational part told her to just give up the fight and give it to him but her heart told her not to. She had thought long and hard, questioned every rational and every irrational thought and possibility that could transpire, she looked at pros and cons and had come to a decision, one that she should have made a long time ago. It was more than just a decision or a conclusion, it was a choice, a choice she was willing to make.

She was sacrificing everything for the word that left her mouth as confidence surged within her.

"No."

Luke looked shocked, surprised and befuddled, fumbling his words in disbelief as he laughed out, "No. you're telling me no."

Hazel pushed him back, creating space between them, feeling relief when her back was no longer pressed against the wall, feeling stronger than she had ever felt in a long time. "Yes Luke. I am telling you no. I'm not going to be involved in wrecking someone as amazing as Annabeth's life." Hazel bit back, her spit fire nature coming back, no longer afraid of him like she used to be.

"You realise that your actions have consequences. That picture will be up everywhere by Monday, I assure you." Luke growled, his voice full of promise and assurance that he would do it, "I'm going to give you till Sunday night to give me what I want or else that picture will be sent to every gossip site."

"Don't hold your breath, Luke Castellan." Hazel growled as she shouldered her bag and stormed out the room, leaving Luke in the room.

When she left, he smiled and shook his head as he pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts list before he typed out a message.

* * *

_I've got a story for you that will rock the fabric of this music industry, if you're interested. Meet me tomorrow evening at the Olive Garden, eight sharp. If I give you this story, I expect it to be on by Monday, trust me, it's worthy of your show._

_Unknown Number_

* * *

He had honestly expected Hazel to turn, although he had hoped that he'd have at least had some pictures but he had none so he was going to have to go to Plan B but one way or another, he was going to get those pictures. Annabeth Chase's secret identity was going to be exposed and everything around her was going to be destroyed and her reality would cease to exist.

* * *

_Sunday 23rd April : One day till recording_

* * *

At Apollo Records...

It was all approved, all signed and ready you could say in Annabeth's mind. Everything had been planned to the finest detail, placement of camera's had already been discussed with the director who was working in tandem with Apollo and Hazel to perfect each detail. The room had been rearranged here and there, boom microphones and recording booth microphones had all been sifted and positioned where Annabeth and the set designer had chosen.

There had a black backdrop added all around in the forms of fabric hanging from the ceiling, making the room look like it was nothing but an empty space filled with instruments, like it was an empty plain, just like Annabeth and Thalia had envisioned. Lights had been carefully mounted to the black ceiling, invisible and Annabeth smiled as they tested the lights, dimming and brightening them, as if a solo light was being projected onto the piano and the microphone set up for Annabeth.

When everything was ready, all had gathered in the board room, a crew of up to nearly forty people, including family and friends, co-workers, even Venus and Aphrodite had been requested in to do the outfit designs for the girls. Jason was present, there for his sister, Annabeth's entire band was there, Hazel too along with Apollo. Each held a flute of champagne in their hand as Annabeth stood at the very front, looking over everyone with Thalia.

Each and every person present in the room wore an Apollo Records hoodie or shirt, representing the amazing place thing they were apart of as Annabeth tucked a loose bang that had fallen out of her messy bun behind her ear as she looked at Thalia and smiled, "on behalf of my partner in the composing of this song and the organisation of this video, along with the help of our boss, Mr. Apollo Solace, we'd like to thank you for being a part of this amazing feat we are trying to pull off."

Thalia grinned, her pixie cut hair messy, a black Apollo Records shirt resting on her frame with ripped jeans and sneakers, raising her flute and spoke, "You are a bunch of cool cats and I can't tell you how much this means to me. I promised not to get emotional so I am gonna say thank you everyone. Tomorrow is going to change not only my life but every single one of yours because you will responsible for this message getting out. Without you or Annabeth, this wouldn't be possible so thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"We've already accomplished so much and tomorrow, we will gather here once again to make a dream come true." Annabeth said as she wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulders, "This wouldn't be possible without this amazing woman so I would like to make a toast to the creator of this project, to the woman that manages all of us under Apollo's wing and my best friend for forever and always. To Thalia Grace."

"To Thalia Grace." Every voice said as they all raised their flutes and took a sip, Thalia and Annabeth chiming their glasses and took a sip to celebrate this historic bonding moment that they would forever cherish.

Today was ending perfectly, and neither could have asked for anything better.

* * *

_Monday 24th April : Recording Day_

* * *

Frank was thankful to have the day off since Annabeth and Thalia was recording their music video today.

He'd honestly been worried about her the last couple of days since she had been sick for the last few days. Tonight he would be going to pick her up from the studio when the video was done and he was going to take care of her and nurse his girlfriend back to health. He was going to use every ounce of love he had in his body to make her feel better.

His mind being on her had inspired him to write a song, and he was quite enjoying himself as he played with the lyrics, seeing what made sense and went with the chords of music he played. The news was playing in the background when the breaking report on E News appeared. Out of sheer interest, Frank switched over to the channel just as it started to see what was going on in the world of the celebrities and all, in case something about his interview with Jason and Leo on a big show that he could not remember the name of appeared anywhere.

* * *

**_'According to our anonymous source we now have proof of a brewing scandalous affair. Heart Throbs band member, Frank Zhang's girlfriend, Hazel Levesque, the sound board controller employed by Annabeth Chase, recording artist of Apollo Records, has been caught in a scandalous photo that proves she is cheating on the beloved band member with another band member, the drummer Leo Valdez.'_**

* * *

Franks head shot up and he scrambled off of the bed and knelt in front of the screen, staring at the picture that was now on the screen. The picture was obviously taken at night time, and it was obviously in the Heart Throbs recording room. But what had Frank's attention were the two figures in the middle of the screen.

His band member and best friend, Leo Valdez had his girlfriend, Hazel Levesque, pressed against the wall, the two of them in a heated lip lock, with Hazel's legs wrapped around Leo's torso, their shirts thrown to the side, their hands all over each other. Frank's eyes were rimmed with tears as he listened to the rest of the report.

* * *

**_'If this isn't proof enough then I don't know what is. Honestly, there has been no real photographic proof of the relationship between Miss Levesque and Frank, although it was confirmed through the Apollo records website. How long has this torrent scandal been going on for? When did it start? Were Frank and Hazel ever in a relationship? Was it just a cover story so that Leo and Hazel could live a private love life? If so, what will be the outcome now that this evidence is out?'_**

* * *

Frank gritted through his teeth as his hand shot forward, punching his flat screen, more specifically the photo of Leo that was projected on the screen, leaving a large crevice in the screen. Emotions within Frank were swirling like nothing before.

_Betrayal_

_Heartache_

_Sorrow_

_Regret_

_Anger_

_Confusion_

His eyes felt heavy with tears, his vision blurred as he felt the urge to crawl under his covers of his bed and cry from the heavy sword of betrayal plunged right through his back, straight through his heart. He didn't know how to feel, every part of him hurt so much. He could barely breathe, the photo of the woman he loved and best friend locked in a heated embrace plagued his mind, making him want to scream out in pure agony as a single word entered his mind.

_Why?_

He needed answers. He needed the truth. He wanted to know why he had been lied to, why he had been played like fool in love that he was. He gave himself to her wholly, his purest part of his soul was given to her and it turns out, Hazel and Leo had been together behind his back. That made him angry. It reared its ugly head and made him grit his teeth.

He was going to get answers and he was going to get them now by breaking Leo Valdez's face.

He climbed to his feet and just shoved the television off it's stand, letting it crash and break apart into pieces like his heart was slowly shattering and grabbed his keys and he charged out his apartment, slamming the door behind him. His neighbour was outside, a woman in her late sixties, gray hair pulled back into her eyes, a sad look in her blue eyes when she saw the tears that pooled in Frank's red tinted eyes. She watched with a heavy heart as he straddled his Harley, not even bothering to put on his helmet as he drove out into the traffic, not caring at those who honked angrily at him.

Frank didn't notice the tears in his eyes yet as his heart slowly started to break piece by piece as it realized the betrayal, not just from his friend but from his girlfriend as well. Things were about to explode, the beast inside him that he had fought to keep locked in came to the surface and he had his eyes set on one person.

Leo Valdez was a dead man and the beast was going to make sure he wasn't going to get away unscathed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Percy's Apartment...

A man stood in front of the apartment number of a Perseus Jackson.

The man smiled to himself, his blue eyes sparkling with deviousness and pure evil intention and amusement as he looked down at the large envelop that he held in hands. A chuckle left his lips as he shook his shaggy blonde hair as he thought back to the evening where he had attained the evidence that lay within this evidence.

Luke had resorted to his plan B, taking what he wanted from right under Hazel's eyes. He followed through on his plan on both ends. Even though Hazel had said that she wasn't going to give him the evidence, he was still going to find a way to get it and these days, it wasn't hard to pick a lock. But even if she had given him the photos, he would have sent that picture anyway.

He didn't care about how many lives he wrecked, he only cared about one thing and that was taking everything that Annabeth Chase cared about. He didn't feel an ounce of guilt when he saw the pictures of her looking so purely happy and carefree with the man he had learned to be Thalia's cousin. He didn't care that she had found herself again, she'd taken everything from, tossed him aside like trash years before, she said he was a friend, years ago, he was her best friend and one day, he no longer existed.

Sure she brought him with her to the label but it was all about Annabeth and Thalia, he was an outcast and he had been deadest on getting his revenge, his justice that he had wanted for so long.

The envelop held it all.

He placed it down on the floor, right in front of the door and turned on his heel, knowing exactly what time the man who owned the apartment would be returning since he had Hazel's recon book or her diary that told him everything he needed to know, and walked away with a content smile on his face.

* * *

**Well now Hazel's secret is out. As the title said, actions have consequences and now the truth is going to come. Everything has been leading up to the events of the next chapter as well as the chapter after but now, everything finally will come to light. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the events so don't forget to review and thank you for the ongoing support. See you all with the next chapter soon which I have had gotten a start on too. Thanks for the support guys, see you soon my Fictioneers.**

**~Michaela~**


	29. Exposed Explosions

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Exposed Explosions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

_Added Songs__ – __In Order of Appearance_  
_Skyscraper - Demi Lovato (Boyce Avenue feat. Megan Nicole acoustic cover) on Apple &amp; Spotify  
__Warrior – Demi Lovato_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Surprise everyone, early update yet again, i'm on a role, left you with a pretty big cliffhanger didn't I, yes I did indeed and now, for the real deal kicker everyone. I hope you all are excited for this chapter, cause I am. I had this written since the beginning so prepare everyone cause this is the chapter and so will the next one but this is where all will be revealed.**

* * *

It was a good day at Apollo records. Apollo couldn't stop grinning like an awe struck fool in love because today was a truly exciting day. It was indeed a historic event today because for the first time ever, a music video would be recorded inside a recording studio, his multi-million dollar recording studio with one of the top artists in the world right now.

Apollo was so proud of Annabeth for accomplishing what she had done. For overcoming the adversities that came her way as she rose to the top, she had overcome all the devilish and cruel deeds done to her by selfish artists like Calypso and cruel people like Luke who broke her but she rose up again and proved that phrase right. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. He knew from the first moment he heard her sing, that she was unique and the one he was looking for.

He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the shy girl who walked into the recording room and threw everything she had into her song, her song that she had created...

* * *

_Apollo sat in the sound room, his sound manager seated next to him in his black shirt with the Apollo Records label. Apollo bobbed his heat to the beat that Calypso Greaves, one of his finds who he offered an audition to. She was good, had a very unique tone to her voice and she would make it big. Her range was pretty impressive too and she held the youthful vibrancy that he was looking for in his artist he would offer a record deal to._

"_Thank you Miss Greaves." Apollo announced through the microphone with a smile at the young sixteen year old with chestnut toned hair and mocha eyes as she grinned, skipping out of the recording booth, her white dress frolicking through the wind. "Annabeth Chase, we are ready for you." He called up and leaned back in his chair as the familiar girl with grey eyes and blond princess curls came into view with a spiky black haired girl and a blonde haired teenage boy pushing her forward and into the room._

_With a jerk, Annabeth stumbled forward but maintained her balance as she turned round, nervously rubbing her arm are through her baggy and loose hanging brown, open jersey that resembled an open night gown. Underneath it was a loose white dress with a plain black belt around her waist, her blond hair in a messy bun, her round framed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose._

"_Hi," She said nervously as played with the sleeve of her loose jersey, "Is it okay if I use one of your guitars because we forgot the music track." She stuttered nervously, looking so innocent and shy in the moment. With a nod, Apollo pointed her to a wall decorated with precision placed guitars. Annabeth ran her hand over each of the guitars body, occasionally running her fingers over the strings to test the sound. It was a good five minutes before she arrived at one particular guitar that personally, Apollo liked the best out of his entire collection._

_It was a beautiful guitar, a beautiful rich color to the polished oak wood used to construct this masterpiece, a label etched into the wood. Sonnet was a guitar he had gotten from the local music shop in California where her met Annabeth. It was indeed a beautiful piece and a wise choice as Annabeth carefully brought the guitar off of its rack and carried it back towards the microphone._

"_Ready Miss Chase." Apollo asked as Annabeth hung the guitar strap around her neck but pulled it off and removed her jersey and her glasses and let her hair down. Apollo's opinion changed dramatically, in terms of looks, Calypso certainly had a rival because Annabeth looked beautiful, in the natural way because she had no make-up on._

_Annabeth bit her lip as she nodded and closed her eyes, taking in deep long breaths as she started strumming the guitar, her hand moved against the strings in a delicate, enticing manor as the beautiful melody filled the air before Annabeth began to sing._

_Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as its ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like there is nothing left of  
me?_

_Her voice was breathy, as she sang the first part, her strumming slightly out of tune with her words and Apollo was about to stop her when she opened her eyes and stared him down as the music and words she sung molded into a beautiful harmonic song, her voice growing in strength and power as she continued._

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!_

_Annabeth's melody grew in strength and power as she skilfully strummed to tune to match the lyrics, a drumming in the back ground and Apollo looked and saw the spiky haired girl hitting a wooden box like a drum adding to the song. Apollo could hear the heart and soul Annabeth conveyed through her words as she continued. It was a beautiful and enticing and Apollo was enjoying ever second listening to it._

_As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows are still broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

_The blonde haired male was a tambourine throughout the whole thing, giving it another level as the song progressed, diversified and grabbed at Apollo's heart as he listened to her create such a beautiful piece. They played like a team, all of them joining together to help Annabeth showcase her talent._

_You cant take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!_

_Apollo couldn't help but watch her hands move effortlessly across the strings. It was like watching Picasso paint his masterpiece, like listening to Bach construct one of his beautiful pieces in her own perfect way. He loved how comfortable she looked, how natural and in her element she seemed as she played. He honestly had no idea what she planned to do when she said that they left the track, now, he was actually glad that they did._

_Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_At the end of the bridge, her voice turned to a whisper like her strumming as she moved onto the next part, putting such emotion and heart behind her words, like they were a deep confession that she had been waiting to tell._

_You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper_

_She pushed her voice far and Apollo heard, he had found what he was looking for. He found it in her voice as she finished the song. The special quality, that single most powerful feeling that she effortless exposed in her words as she finished the song, her eyes closed, letting the music, her words, her voice tell him exactly what he had been hoping to hear._

_Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!_

_Annabeth looked at Apollo who rose up from his seat and he smiled, nodded and then started clapping his hands in praise as the words he had be waiting to say came out, "Welcome to Apollo Records, Annabeth Chase!"_

* * *

In all honesty, Annabeth looked like she was about to burst into tears that day but it was understandable because Apollo was making her dreams come true and look how far she had come. He was proud of her and he knew that day, if he hadn't of picked her and instead picked Calypso, he would have lost the one in his opinion. Calypso is talented but her voice and music came nowhere near Annabeth's.

The difference between Annabeth Chase and Calypso Greaves music is that Annabeth's about honesty, purity, meaning, soul and they are personal and easy to relate to for everyone else, and Calypso's always about the party, about herself, her music lyrics were pointless and confused but the beat is catchy and she could put on a show. That is why she will never be anything like Annabeth, she will never be able to compete with Annabeth, not unless she changes her attitude and her style and regains the innocence she once had when she arrived.

When Apollo looked at his watch, he realized that the crew should be here right now and right as that thought crossed his mind, the director walked in and asked if they were ready to make some magic. Apollo nodded and headed to Annabeth's private music room to call the girls.

"Annabeth, Thalia, the camera crew and director have just arrived." Apollo announced as he entered Annabeth private music room where Annabeth and Thalia were currently getting ready. Aphrodite and Venus were both finishing off the two's make-up, whilst the two best friends were in the middle of rehearsing the ending when Apollo walked in.

"Thanks Apollo for letting them know but we have to finish them up so could you please skedaddle." The breathtakingly beautiful woman who bared great resemblance to Piper Mclean spoke. Her shoulder length brown hair hanging loosely behind her graceful neck that fitted perfectly with her amazingly perfect figure that was comfortably wrapped into a casual pair of designer jeans and a snowy-white top. Her sky blue eyes sparkled playfully as she watched Apollo with amusement.

"Sorry to have disturbed you Aphrodite." Apollo laughed with a carefree demeanor, smiling in a friendly manor at Aphrodite as he raised his hands in a defensive position.

"And what am I, chopped liver compared to my sister?!" The other equally gorgeous woman with dark chocolaty curls and amber eyes that sparkled playfully, but in the light, her eyes appeared as though they were a sky blue that were similar to Apollo's in tone, only slightly darker though. Dressed in a white summer dress and flats, she stood in front of Apollo, pouting and Apollo thought he had offended her in some way.

"I didn't mean it like that Venus." Apollo pleaded but when she saw the smile growing on her face, he frowned as the two sisters crossed through arms and cocked their head to the side at exactly the same time with identical smirks crossing their faces and the two giggled. Apollo shook his head and raised his hands before he spun on his heel and walked out the room, closing it behind him.

The two sisters smiled and turned back to their pet projects with their daughters on both of their sides. Aphrodite smiled and nodded with Piper, and Venus and Silena mimicked their action as their admired their work.

Thalia was seated in her chair with her short spiky hair, and it was combed over to one side, with added extensions in hair and Venus, had flared the lower half's color by dying it light almost neon blue so that in a way, it looked kind of natural, with very light make-up, to which Thalia was grateful though. It was more natural and it suited her very well, no black thankfully.

Thalia was dressed in a simple leather jacket with a plain white circle necked shirt underneath it, and a pair of regular jeans and a pair of tanned boots that had that almost kind of cowgirl style shoe. "You look simply to die for, Thalia."

"I will say this, but if you ever tell anyone I said this, I will kill you all." Thalia said threateningly as they all crossed their hearts as Thalia spoke. "I hate to admit this but I actually like this." Venus beamed and high fived her daughter who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as they felt on cloud nine. Getting the Thalia Grace's approval on an outfit they put together for the queen of pickiness was the icing on the cake.

Aphrodite turned to Annabeth who was inspecting herself as she looked in the mirror that her stylist had chosen for her. Annabeth stood in front of the mirror in a grey knee length dress. It's style was a casual summer day chiffon dress with loose short sleeves and a black belt that wrapped around her waist. It had a not to revealing V-neckline that Annabeth liked very much.

Her hair was combed to one side like Thalia's except Aphrodite had enhanced her natural blonde hair color, brightening it and making it look more lively and shiny. Around Annabeth's neck, she wore the necklace that Percy had given her on their one month anniversary, and it actually suited her dress and she wore a pair of brown low heeled ankle boots to go with her dress. And of course Annabeth had the camp necklace that Percy gave her wrapped around her wrist. She always kept it close.

Annabeth turned to Aphrodite, her natural skin highlighted by the natural toned make-up Piper used, with a light layer of cherry red lip balm to highlight her naturally flawless beauty. "Aphrodite," she turned to Piper, "Piper," as a smile graced her face, "It's perfect." She whispered and the mother and daughter team cheered happily, doing a happy jig.

Annabeth was never a very easy person to please so for Aphrodite to get approval alone is something big, but the fact that she got an "it's perfect," from her favorite artist had absolutely made her day. Annabeth shook her head and smiled at Thalia who stood up from her seat to examine herself. She looked so un-Thalia like and yet at the same time it did. "You really do look great ,Thalia."

"Thanks." Thalia replied mutually, smiling at her best friend. The door opened, and in walked Hazel who had a bright and excited smile on her face.

"Everything's set up guys." She announced as she handed Annabeth and Thalia their sheet music that they needed for the recording. "We are just waiting for the two of you." Thalia looked at her best friend and they nodded as they followed Hazel out the room, where a large number of Apollo Records employees were gathered on both sides of the hallway clapping as the two walked through them and it wasn't just employees but countless artists too.

"Guess you're famous already Thals." Annabeth whispered and Thalia grinned, bumping Annabeth's shoulder with hers. As they entered the recording studio, their friends stood there, smiling at the two. Thalia gasped and nearly burst in tears when she saw Nico, leaping into his arms. He hugged her back, promising he would kiss her later, something about not wanting to lose his manly hood for ruining Venus and Silena's masterpiece.

Jason greeted his sister happily whilst Annabeth smiled, getting words of encouragement from all of her friends. "Alright ladies. It's time to make some magic, you all have the stage directions managed, and lights ready so let's do this." Apollo spoke excitedly as Annabeth offered Thalia her hand and the two walked hand in hand into the recording room.

"Let's do this." Annabeth whispered to her best friend as Thalia nodded, releasing her hand and walked over to black grand piano that Apollo had brought in which was now had a recording boom and microphone set up and Thalia set her music down and put on her headphones whilst Annabeth raised her stand and set her sheet music down, reviewing the lyrics again as she tucked her hair behind her ear as she put her microphones on.

The two's gazes met one last time as Annabeth gave a thumbs up to Apollo who gave a nod and put his head phones on and the two way glass blackened to hide the cameras and their faces from the camera's that faced towards the window. Apollo still could see them as he spoke into his head set and the recording sign switched on and the cameras turned on, with all the lights diming around Annabeth and Thalia, signaling for them to begin.

As Thalia started playing, the light around her lit up, the cameras around her catching her movements as she skillfully began her song, and when it was time for them to start singing, the light around Annabeth lit up and she closed her eyes, holding one hand against her headphone and the other on her heart.

Annabeth – Normal  
_Thalia – Italics_  
**Both - Bold**

This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

Annabeth opened her eyes and stared at the camera. Her eyes filled with so much emotion as she sang the next part with her hand on her heart, Thalia continuing to play effortlessly.

I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

That line stung when Annabeth sang it because it made her remember Luke and hoe he broke her. She pushed it away as she slowly built her voice up and pushed it further. Thalia's tune getting louder and louder, and more powerful yet still gentle and melodic as they progressed through the song.

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
**I'm a warrior  
**And you can never hurt me again

Thalia opened her eyes and stared at the roof, breathing deeply as she sang with her heart and soul, singing with everything she had in herself as she put herself out there.

_Out of the ashes,_** I'm****burning like a fire**  
_You can save your apologies,_ **you're nothing but a liar**  
_I've got shame, I've got scars_  
**That I will never show**  
_I'm a survivor_  
_In more ways than you know_

**Cause all the pain and the truth  
**_I wear like a battle wound_**  
So ashamed, so confused  
**_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
_**And you can never hurt me**

_There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, _**I'll never be the same**

When Thalia sang her first part, she felt the overwhelming emotions as she recalled the day her mother died and all her hardships after that, having to be the motherly figure for Jason who never even go to know their mother. She had to grow up quickly in order to be the sister her baby brother need.

Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say_  
_**Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway**

Annabeth was in control of her life and she wasn't going to let anything destroy it. She was going to show Calypso, Luke, her mother that she was stronger than they ever thought and she was going to succeed.

Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
**I'm a warrior **  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
**I'm a warrior **  
**And you can never hurt me again**

**No oh, yeah, yeah**

_You can never hurt me again_

As the song came to a close, Thalia closed her eyes, letting a tear fall down as the lights faded to black around both Thalia and Annabeth. The red lights all switched off, and the recording light followed before the lights turned on and cheering erupted through the microphone as Thalia and Annabeth removed their head sets and took each other's hand as they walked out and were embraced by their teary eyed, over enthusiastic friends.

"That was incredible girls. I mean seriously, that was incredible." Apollo said calmly as he approached the two, a smile on his face. "I am proud of both of you, that was just so breathtaking and passionate that I actually shed a tear." Thalia smiled at her boss, a feeling of euphoria washing over her as she hugged Annabeth.

"Thank you Annabeth." She whispered and Annabeth squeezed her tighter. They pulled away when they heard shouting, and then they heard a girlie man scream and they got worried. The second they saw Leo run past, screaming for help, his voice full of terror and no playfulness what so ever, as if he were in a life or death situation did they think something was wrong. The second Frank ran past, threatening Leo's life did they think that something was seriously wrong because sure Frank had his issues with Leo but what was this about.

Jason sprinted out the room faster than a bullet as Apollo pulled out his phone and called security in case they needed to intervene as Hazel ran out the room with Annabeth and Thalia leading the rest of the pack. They heard loud clattering coming from the Heart Throbs recording studio and gasped when they saw that Frank was holding Leo by his shirt his fist ready to plough into Leo's face which already had a swollen black eye as he begged for forgiveness and everybody didn't know what he had done wrong.

Jason was holding Frank's fist back, trying to find out what was wrong with Frank but the second Annabeth looked into Franks eyes did she see the swirling rage and weirdly, there was betrayal and sorrow in his eyes and she didn't know what happened. "Frank please!" Jason begged as he fought against the beast, "Please man! Let him go!" Jason pleaded.

"He deserves the beating I am going to give to him. He is dead to me for what he and Hazel did behind my back." Frank spat, trying to wrench his fist away from Jason who somehow managed to maintain his now vice grip on Frank's fist.

"What is he talking about Hazel?" Jason yelled as he fought with Frank, gritting his teeth as he used every bit of strength he had in him to hold back Frank's fist that was ready to destroy every bone in Leo Valdez's face.

"She knows. Why don't you tell them how you fucked Leo behind my back?" Frank spat viciously as he shoved Leo to the floor who scrambled away backwards as far away as he could from Frank, thankful that he was no longer focused on beating him to a pulp. Frank wrenched his fist from Jason who fell to the floor. Frank fumed as he stalked forward, towering over Hazel, so many emotions written on his face that you could barely tell what they were as Hazel's eye were filled with guilt and fear.

"Frank…"

"No, I want to know why! Why didn't you tell me that you didn't feel anything more for me? Why did you have to go and fuck one of my best friends behind my back?" He spat, his hands shaking violently as he tried to maintain his composure. "Why couldn't you have just come to me and told me? Why the fuck did I have to find on the fucking gossip show that my girlfriend was cheating on me behind my back?"

That is when Hazel retaliated and she retaliated hard. She moved so blindingly fast that he didn't even see it coming. The loud clap of the skin of Hazel's hand striking Frank's cheek with vengeance had everyone cringing at the sound because it sounded like it hurt like no tomorrow.

Frank clenched his cheek that Hazel had just slapped, when you looked at her, she had tears in her eyes, her lip was quivering so violently that it could start an earthquake as her emotions spiraled out of control. "How dare you? You have no idea what the fuck happened between us but it was a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life! Leo was comforting me the day that happened because you had fucking left without so much as a fucking goodbye."

"But that doesn't mean you could go screwing behind my back!"

"I didn't!" She screamed. "If I had slept with him, why was I still a virgin when you made love to me that night, huh!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "You hadn't told your family about me when we had been together for almost a year and a half. I had a right to be upset. Leo was there to comfort me when you weren't there. I was hurt and then we kissed. It was an accident and then it got to the point where we lost our shirts but we both stopped it because it was wrong because you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, not him you!"

Frank was dumbfounded. In fact everyone was dumbfounded by the raw passion and honesty in Hazel's voice as she confessed those three words many people were terrified of say to their significant other. Hazel's eyes were filled with buckets of tears that flowed from her already reddening eyes as her voice shook from regret. Hazel's hands found their way around her waist, as if protecting her tummy as she looked down at the ground.

"I loved you Frank, no, I still love you and I always have. I will never forgive myself for letting that happen."

"How do I know you didn't do it after we slept together then, Hazel?!" Frank suddenly retaliated, Hazel's face falling as the tears poured.

"The fact that you question my trust says it all. You never fucking gave a damn about me. You were ashamed of me, of my color, of everything about me!" She shouted back, unable to contain her tears any longer. "You were ashamed of me, all because of my skin color. That's why you never took me to meet your family or your other friends or take me out in public because you were always ashamed of me."

"That's not true!" Frank shouted back but Hazel wasn't backing down, not by a long chance.

"The why did your family leave a message the other day and asked if you had dumped me. And I quote your mother's exact words, '_I look forward to you bringing that sweet girl you've been telling me about. I am so glad that you came to your senses and dumped the pompom headed negro. I look forward to the visit and meeting this wonderful girlfriend of yours._' Explain that to me Frank!" that completely shocked everyone. Is that really what Frank had said to his grandmother about Hazel? Had he really told his family that he had dumped her?

Frank was frozen on the spot. His silence gave Hazel her answer as she reached up and cupped the necklace he had given her for her birthday and stared down at it.

"I love you and you were ashamed of me all this time. I can't believe I thought you cared about me. All you cared about was your family's approval but you didn't even give me a chance to even try. I honestly wanted to tell you about the kiss but I was so afraid that you would leave me and hurt me again like you always did, so Leo and I kept it a secret and agreed to forget it happened." She struggled to breathe as she gripped the necklace as tight as possible, her knuckles dulling in color as her tears stained her cheeks, "Turns out that you were planning to anyway all because your family hated my skin color."

"Hazel, I…" Frank was too shocked, somewhat ashamed of himself.

"I kept it a secret for so long and then Luke approached me." The mention of Luke's name attracted Annabeth's ears. "He was the one who had the picture; he used it against me, made me do an awful deed. He made spy on Annabeth and Thalia." She said regretfully as she looked at Annabeth and Thalia. "I'm sorry guys but he made me follow you like paparazzi."

"You mean all this time, you were spying on us. We trusted you Hazel!" Thalia shouted; the betrayal evident in her voice as she looked at Hazel with disgust where as Annabeth stood there frozen in fear.

"I know and I am sorry. I will never forgive myself, and I am sorry. Luke sent that picture to the press because I told him I was done, I should have done it from the beginning but I did it now, and it has cost me everything." She looked away and at the ground, squeezing her eyes shut as the tears gushed from her eyes. "I am sorry guys."

She turned to Frank. "Hazel…"

"I am sorry Frank. I already know that it is over between us since you told your family that you had dumped me and I deserve it but I just want you to know that I love you and I won't ever stop loving you even if you are ashamed of me. So I am going to go because I know I am not wanted here." Hazel hugged her chest as she turned on heel and ran out the room before anyone could say anything.

Frank's eyes were filled with tears as he looked at Leo who had tears in his eyes as he pulled himself to his feet. His eye that Frank had punched was now swollen shut, he looked so broken it was nearly unbearable. "I am sorry Frank. It never should have happened, you are one of my best friends and I will never forgive myself for letting it happen." Leo winced as took a step forward, his ankle throbbing do to the fact that he must have injured it trying to get away from Frank.

Frank just remained silent as he looked at Leo with a regretful gaze.

"I once upon a time had feelings towards her but I respected that she was with you but I hated how you kept hurting her. That day you hurt her and I comforted her and I took advantage of her and I regret it. I wanted her to love me the way she loved you, I loved her and wanted so badly to treat her right." Leo confessed to his friend, seeming to no longer be afraid anymore. "Then you came back and you made her so happy and I let her go. I got over her and fell in love with someone else and I'm happy now."

"Leo, where are you going?" Jason asked as Leo slowly made his way to the door.

"Sorry Jason but I need to get out of here. I can't be in the band anymore. I am sorry but I need time to think. This band has wrecked everything I care about and right now, I have somewhere I need to because I have some explaining to someone very important to me, so this is good bye bud." Leo whispered sorrowfully as he limped out the room with one of the security guards helping him down to his car to get home.

Frank looked at Jason with the same look that Leo had. "I am sorry Jas, but I am leaving the band too. After everything that has happened, I can't do this anymore either. As much as I love the band, it's gotten to the point where it is coming between everything." Frank spoke regretfully, his voice breaking further and further, the longer he spoke.

"But Frank, we're more than just a band. We're a family and families are supposed to stick together." Jason pleaded, he looked desperate now.

"I am sorry Jason but I am done." Frank said sorrowfully, "I will be by to pick up my stuff later because right now, I just can't…" He couldn't finish his sentence as his voice broke and a tear escaped from his eye, and he clenched his fist and turned on his heel and left the studio, unable to stay there, in that room for a minute longer.

Jason stood there dumbfounded, unable to process what had just transpired here. "The band is over, isn't it?" Jason asked, his voice cracking as his eyes lost the bright light they once held. "So that's it. It's over and done. We won't be playing for Annabeth anymore, no more gigs at the Rodeo. I lose the contract, I have nothing now."

Before Thalia could step forward, Apollo walked forward and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder, forcing the young man to look up at Apollo. "Jason, if you are willing to continue on your own as a Solo Artist then I would be more than happy to draw up a contract for you but your contract as a band would be basically placed on hold encase the band might someday come back together. It's your choice Jason, you don't have to decide now but promise you will think about it."

Jason nodded his head as he embraced Apollo briefly before heading over to Thalia who had her arms already open for him and embraced her brother. Piper hugging him from behind him, sandwiching him between them. Annabeth was so lost in thought and then it hit her.

Luke.

"Thalia, I have to go. I have to tell Percy the truth before Luke has the chance to ruin it all." Annabeth whispered into Thalia's ear who nodded and wished her best friend luck as she rushed out the room, descending in the elevator, texting Charles to get ready to take her to Percy's apartment. Little did she know, she was already too late.

* * *

Percy opened the door of his apartment, smiling as he placed his rucksack down on the ground, smiling as he closed the door behind him. He almost missed the envelop that was on the floor and he picked up the large A4 envelop and looked at it curiously. He flipped it over and saw that a single message written on it.

* * *

**Want to know the truth,  
then look inside  
and all will be revealed.**

_**L.C**_

* * *

Curiosity got the better of Percy and he headed towards the kitchen and pulled out his pen knife from the drawer he kept it and flicked it open, slicing it open and opened the slit wider, curiously looking inside before inserting his hand and pulling out the contents and placing them on the table.

There was a pile of photos and a flash drive.

Percy picked up the piles of photos and looked down at the first one, frowning when he noticed that it was just Anna with Thalia in what looked to be a board room, although, they looked like they were arguing, cause Thalia was waving her hands frantically.

Percy moved on to the next one and his eyes grew wider when he saw that the next picture was of Anna lifting up what he thought was her hair, revealing a bald head and Percy went to the next one and his eyes widened when he saw that Anna was removing a bald cap, revealing luscious blonde locks escaping from beneath its prison.

He moved to the next one in disbelief, and saw that Anna was removing colored contacts from her eyes because one eyes was a bright almost a platinum/stormy grey and the other eye was the color Percy knew and had fallen in love with; dark and electric blue. The photo was legit because Anna and Thalia's clothes hadn't changed, that and the fact that Percy could see the necklace that rested around her neck that he gave her.

He shifted onto the next photo, ignoring the sense of betrayal that was brewing in his heart. This photo had Thalia with Anna once again except she was helping Anna put her fake wig on. _Thalia knew the whole time? _He thought in disbelief. His own family had been lying to him. As he looked through the photos, getting faster as he flicked through them, tears pouring from his eyes as he counted every person than had betrayed him and lied to him about who Anna really was.

The penultimate photograph was double split photo. On one side was a picture of Anna climbing into a car, looking directly at the camera, with her blue eyes and her black curls and the other side was exactly the same car, except it was a blonde haired woman with grey eyes, wearing exactly the same thing as Anna getting out of the car, both were zoomed in and Percy looked closely at the facial features unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

He looked at the bottom and saw the time stamps at the bottom of each side, the dates matched, the times were only several minutes apart, the location still the same, the number plate still the same, the car still unchanging, nothing had changed. This happened right outside what Percy had believed to be Anna's apartment building. He could see the bead necklace he gave Anna around both women's necks. There was no faulting that it was the one he gave her.

The last photo was the worst of all. It was a picture of Anna standing behind the kitchen counter of her apartment with the black wig on the counter and his mother standing in the doorway. That must have been the most painful betrayal of all. His own mother knew, the woman who he had adored for years, loved him since the day he was born and taught him to always tell the truth was hiding the biggest secret from him. How could he have been so stupid?

Percy dropped the photos onto the table, his hand covering his mouth as he tried to force down the sobs as the betrayal finally hit him. He finally realized who the person was. No one named Anna Olympia existed; it was nothing but a cover. The woman beneath the hair and eyes was Annabeth Chase. Percy didn't know how much more hurt he could take as he picked up his bag and pulled his laptop and switched on.

He waited for it to load before he plugged the flash stick in and waited for it to load. As soon as it had, he opened it and found a video, wasting no second, he clicked play and the screen went black before a message appeared.

* * *

_**I know, such a shock aint it. What kind of a person does that. Well, if you still don't believe that Anna Olympia isn't real, then this video should help my dear boy.**_

_**So please, enjoy the show.**_

* * *

The screen lit up and it was obvious that the camera was in a recording booth and the second two figures appeared, Percy felt the hurt grow tenfold as he recognized his cousin.

* * *

_Thalia all but shoved the blonde woman into the room. "Thalia, what's wrong? Why are you so angry with me?" The blonde haired woman asked in a confused voice as she nursed her red wrist that Thalia had gripped very much too tight._

_Thalia laughed as she slammed the door, "That's really rich Annabeth." She laughed as she turned round and growled angrily and punched the wall, causing Annabeth to jump back in fright, "What's fucking wrong is that you have gone and done exactly what I told you not to fucking do you stupid blonde." Annabeth looked completely and utterly confused at what was going on._

"_Pray tell, what exactly did I do that you told me not to do?" She said with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Thalia._

"_I told you to fucking tell Percy who the fucking Hades you are before you go and fall in love with him!" Thalia all but screamed which caused Annabeth's face to fall as Thalia continued to let her anger grow. "This is so fucked up!" Thalia growled as she punched the wall again in anger._

"_Thalia, it's not like I can control who I fall in love with." Annabeth said in a defensive tone. _

"_Get it through your thick skull, Annabeth!" Thalia yelled as she turned over a couch which made Annabeth back up against the sound board, actually a little afraid of Thalia right now. "Your fucking secret identity and double life is going to wreck people's lives! You were so careless. You let so many people find out who you are. Jason knows, I know, for god's sake, Sally, his own mother knows! What do you think finding out that people he loves and trusts have been lying to him!"_

"_I didn't mean for Sally find out Thalia. I made a stupid mistake; don't hate me for a mistake that wasn't my fault." Annabeth cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you think I want to keep lying to him, but at this stage, I don't know if I can tell him? I am too far into this hole, Thalia."_

"_I don't care how far in you are Annabeth!" Thalia retaliated, rage evident in her voice. "Gods, I wish I had fucking told him the day I found out but I just had to go and fucking give you more time because you are my fucking friend."_

"_Oh, so you regret not hurting him. Huh, what kind of heartless bitch are you Thalia. This is my secret and I have to be the one to tell him. Just because he is your cousin doesn't mean you have to tell a secret to him that isn't yours to tell." Annabeth wrapped her arms around herself, tears still gathering at a rapid pace in her eyes. "You think I want to lie to him. If you do then fuck you because you know it isn't like that."_

"_Then why-"_

"_Shut up and listen for once because this isn't about you and it doesn't even concern you, Thalia!" Annabeth interrupted, her voice held so much vengeance and anger, anyone who heard the screaming match stayed as far away as possible._

"_Who the fuck gives you the right to say that this doesn't concern me!" Thalia screamed back as she shoved Annabeth, causing her to stumbled back which only fueled the raging fire that spiraled out of control as she shoved Thalia back._

"_This is about me not you for fuck sakes, Thalia. If you really think I enjoy this then you obviously have a screw loose in that stubborn brain of yours. First calling me a coward, then relating me to that piece of garbage called Calypso Greaves who took everything from me and then saying I'm exactly like that lying piece of garbage who I once thought I had feeling for and now this." She looked like a fragile porcelain doll that was about to shatter into dust. "If you really think that I don't understand why we are still fucking best friends."_

_Annabeth walked towards the door when Thalia grabbed her arm._

"_For Zeus's sake Annabeth. You can't be Anna Olympia forever; one day it's going to come out who you are and it will cost you a friend." Thalia whispered; her voice softer than a whisper as she released Annabeth arms. When she had finished what she said, Annabeth gasped and reached up, covering her mouth with both hands, in complete shock._

_Annabeth said nothing in retaliation._

* * *

The screen went black as Percy stared at the screen, before he crushed his eyes shut, grabbing his hair in handfuls, tears pouring from his eyes as he bit down on his lip to contain his gut wrenching sobs that wanted to escape, accidentally biting down hard to the point where he drew blood but he didn't care. The pain didn't amount to what he was currently feeling right now.

He breathed out and headed to his bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper, pressing it against his lip when he heard his apartment door open, along with a voice that he knew all too well, calling out to him. Percy threw the toilet paper down and headed to the lounge where he saw Anna, looking like Anna, black hair and blue eyes standing in front of the kitchen counter, looking at the pictures he had just received but he knew that she wasn't real.

"Do you want to explain Anna, or should I call you by your real name because Anna Olympia is just your cover, isn't it." He spoke up coldly, and almost soulless as Anna looked up from the photos and stared at Percy with sorrowful and disbelieving eyes as he stared at her. "Why don't you take off your disguise so I can see who the person I really fell in love with is."

"Percy, I can explain. I was going to tell you but…"

"Stop hiding behind the façade, stop lying to me because I am already betrayed so let me see the real you before I come over there and do it myself." He forced out, the tears falling once more. "Just show me who you really are."

Anna had tears in her eyes as she stared at him. It really was too late, he already knew and there was nothing she could do except do what he asked and finally come clean. She sighed guiltily as she reached up and removed her wig, revealing the bald cap she was wearing and then she removed it, revealing her golden blonde hair before reaching in her pocket and pulling out a small black case, and one by one she took each of her blue contacts out and placed them in her case.

She looked directly at Percy, her eyes filled with so much sadness but they didn't rival the betrayal and sadness in Percy's now dull green eyes. They had lost their sparkle and Annabeth's head broke, knowing that it was because of her lie. "Who are you?" he said in a stoic tone as his emotions went rampant inside him. It wasn't a question, because he knew who she was already, he just needed to hear her say it.

"My name isn't Anna Olympia." Annabeth forced out, her voice filling with so many out of control emotions that she was losing herself as she gave him what he asked. "My real name is Annabeth Chase."

And the secret was finally out.

* * *

**Well there we are people. I said there would be a shit storm of note when the truth came out. Everything has fallen apart, Frank and Hazel, the band is wrecked, trust has been broken between friends and family. Heart ache and devastation all around. The next chapter is of course the big confession, the tale of Anna Olympia and how she came to be. What will poor Percy do? What will Annabeth do and say? Just gonna have to wait and see so see you all when I get the next chapter up which will be posted on December 3rd, the exact day I posted the first chapter of this story. Part I of this story is coming to a near end, so don't forget to review, pm, favourite, follow and let me know what you thought. See you all soon my dear fictioneers.**

**Peace out! **

**~Michaela~**


	30. The Heartbreaking Truth

Chapter Thirty: The Heartbreaking Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs** – **In Order of Appearance  
_No songs added in this chapter_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Well guys, the truth is out. He knows, and this chapter is going to be something else, I promise. I can't really say much except thanks once again for the awesome reviews, you guys rock and I love the constant support you guys have been giving me. Thank you, lets get on with the show then. I've been holding this back as long as I can cause I honestly don't want it to be the end but sadly it has to so here is the next chapter. enjoy.**

* * *

Calypso had no idea what to think anymore when she saw the report appear on the news.

When she met Leo Valdez, he was below her in societal standards but the truth is they were so similar in so many ways it shocked her. When she first slept with him, it was a drunken affair and yet she found herself enjoying his company. They were friends with benefits but since Valentine's Day, she found herself developing something for him. They had agreed that they were free to sleep with others if they pleased but she found herself not being with anyone else.

Parts of her were so confused by seeing that image, she didn't know what to think, what to feel. They had agreed that they could see other people if they wanted to but he had told her countless times that it was just her, no one else so she felt betrayed, like he had lied to him but she couldn't let those feelings show at her work place. The term they used here was kayfabe, acting as someone completely different in public but behind the doors you were free to be themselves but with her, she could only be herself at home.

At her record label, she was Calypso Greaves, the biggest bitch on planet, at home, she was this lonely sad girl who just wanted someone to love her. The sleeping around was all her, she just craved human contact but ever since she had met Leo Valdez, not long after that first day she had come to realize that she didn't want to be intimate with anyone else which terrified her. The things she had started to feel in this short time that she had known Leo and started to get to know him, she'd developed feelings for him, strong ones at that so this is why she felt betrayed is because every time she asked him if he was, it was to make sure he was breaking her heart behind her back.

She honestly didn't know what to expect when Leo walked into the middle of her meeting with her producer with a black eye, guilt clearly written all over his expression. "Calypso…"

"I have nothing to say to you." She said in a cold tone upon realizing that her manager was watching her with a her beady eyes, a sickening smile on her face as Calypso slipped into her bitch personality.

"Calypso, it's not what you think." Leo pleaded as he made his way over to her, turning her chair round so she was facing him.

"It's none of my business Leo. It's just sex between us." She said with a shrug, easily noticing how devastated he had looked at her statement, the urge to cry becoming overwhelming. She was torn between her job, the career she loved, the place that was her home, that had taken her in and given her a shot but at a price, and the man that she felt so strongly for, the man who understood her, treated her with respect instead of just a one night stand he had to see every day.

The conversation she had had with her record label producer came to mind. _"No relationships. No boyfriend/girlfriend shit. No single partner or else you can go find a record deal elsewhere. What we're offering is once in a lifetime. The choice is yours." _

"Calypso please." Leo pleaded as his eyes glossed over, the tears becoming ever present as he croaked, "Calypso, I love you. Please, don't do this. Don't do this please." The instant he begged Calypso's heart shattered because not only had he confessed his feelings for her, but he knew the truth. He was begging her to choose him. he was begging her to choose love over her career…

…but she'd have nothing if chose anything else over it.

"What happened was a mistake." The fatal stab wound that made the tears poor down both of their faces because what happened between them was not a mistake and they bother knew it. "The biggest regret of my life sleeping with a waste of my time like you." She said in a cold disgusted tone, a façade and an act that was killing the one person who had seen her for the real her. She was choosing her job over him and he was utterly wrecked.

Leo remained silent as the tears started to pour down his face, the sight of wet tear streaks running over his rosy cheeks from his perfectly beautiful dark brown eyes that usually held this magnificent mischievous twinkle in them that had dulled and were now filled with emptiness and sadness. She wanted to reach over and wipe those tears away. She wanted to kiss the tears away and beg him to forgive her for her stupid words but nothing could fix that.

'I'm sorry.' She mouthed but Leo just shook his head and backed away, each step was like a new fresh tearing running down her face as she wished she just had the courage to reciprocate his feelings, confess that she too loved him and that is because she did.

"If you were who I believed you were, you wouldn't have broken my heart after you promised to never hurt me." She reached out but stopped herself which cause Leo to chuckle sadly as he shook his head, "I always thought you were more than this I thought you were brave and courageous and strong but you're nothing but a coward and today just proved that."

When calypso said nothing to defend herself, Leo just shook his head and slammed the chair behind him that was empty to the ground, emotionally overwhelmed as he stormed out the room and Calypso just looked down at her lap, a heavy weight on her heart. Her brain barely registered the hand on her shoulder or the voice saying, "You did the right thing Calypso."

The question though, was what she had she done to Leo the right thing?

Did she make the right choice in the end?

* * *

Percy couldn't comprehend this painful feeling that hit him like a freight train, the betrayal numbing each and every nerve ending in his body so that all he felt was betrayed. He sat down on the couch, running his hands through his hair, occasionally gripping it between his fingers, wanting to rip it out occasionally. "Why, why lie to me about whom you are, knowing how much I trusted you and told you about my life and my past? Why did you lie to me?"

"I never wanted to lie. I never expected for us to get this far. I never expected to fall for you. One moment I was getting to know you, then you kissed me and suddenly I was in too deep to tell you. I wanted to tell you who I am, but I know I am too late but please don't think ill of me. I know I hurt you and I am sorry but I couldn't tell you because I care about you." That's when Percy lost it.

"You care about me, just like my best friend, just like my cousins, my family, and yet they all felt it necessary to lie to me too. I can't believe that I was so gullible. I knew it was too good to be true, I thought I had a second chance at love and here I stand, being lied to by the person I am so in love with." Annabeth tried to walk forward but the glare he shot her made her stop in her tracks.

"Percy, I have feelings for you. You have to believe me, I love you, I never thought I would ever fall in love again but I fell in love with you. Please believe, I love you too Percy, I really do." She pleaded as an attempt to get him to listen but he shook his head.

"Get out." He demanded.

"What?"

"I said get out. You have no feelings for me, whoever you are so get out and never come back and make sure you tell all the other liars that I hate them and want nothing to do with them either." He spat, his heart breaking even more with each word he spoke.

"Percy please, don't do this?" She begged, but Percy hard gaze didn't let up.

"Get out before I do something I regret." He whispered as he stood up and glared at Annabeth as she let her tears fall. A sob escaped her lips as she dropped her wig along with the key Percy had given her for his apartment and she looked at Percy with loving eyes.

"At least let me explain why you shouldn't blame them Percy. When I am done I will leave no matter how much it kills me but please just let me tell you why none of them told you." She begged, her voice breaking with every second that passed by. Percy seemed to relent and sat back down but he didn't look at Annabeth, if he did, his heart would die.

"Thalia found out the day you found her, she never knew who you were before, she was innocent in all this because she was going to tell you. She was willing to break our friendship to tell you the truth and I begged her not tell you because when you told me about your scars and Reyna and everything, I couldn't let you get hurt." Annabeth's voice was hoarse, tears streaming down her face, her eyed filled with guilt.

"And my mother?" He asked coldly, the word mother came from his lips as if it were poison, his voice filled with so much hatred and emptiness.

"Christmas day when I went to the apartment, I was on the phone with Thalia, talking about the New Years Eve concert in time square. I hadn't closed the apartment door, she saw it open and saw me take off the wig." Annabeth confessed, her eyes pooling with tears as Percy refused to look at her. "She had made me promise that I would tell you the truth. I swear to you I was going to do it. I was going to do it before we went out tonight, I should have done it but I couldn't because you trusted me and I-"

"That's a lie." Percy ground out, making Annabeth stop as he spoke, "I trusted a liar, a façade, a fake face. I trusted a person who I thought understood me, loved me and wanted to spend every waking moment making sure that I was nothing but happy each and every day…" He trailed off, his voice going softer before he let out a bitter chuckle, "Turns out everything I believed was a fucking a lie."

"That's not true. I only lied to you about what I did and what my name was, but everything I told you about myself, it was all the truth, I swear." Annabeth pleaded, her heart feeling empty and shattered when Percy looked up and met her gaze and she saw his usually vibrant green eyes were dull… empty, almost soulless.

Percy shook his head, his voice failing him as he turned round and grabbed the kitchen stool and threw it too the floor, anger, betrayal, heartache… so much filled him as he said a single word that almost shattered him, "Leave."

"Percy, please. I love you, that part isn't a lie." Annabeth pleased, trying to assure him and make sure he knew that she did it to protect him, not because it was a joke or a game.

Percy shook his head, his body shaking, voice breaking as he spoke out, "It's been nothing but a sick game to you. A fucking prank. It was some sick joke to all of you, playing with my heart, my trust, what the fuck is wrong with all of you?!" he shouted, shoved the kitchen stools that in front of him, screaming out in anguish before he marched up to her and yelled, "Was this some sick, sadistic game to you, huh?! Was this some way to get popularity?! Was this all a stunt, playing with a human being's heart and feelings and trust. What kind of sick, twisted human being are you!?" Percy didn't care that his neighbors could see or here the confronation. He didn't care because many stood there, old and new recording it like a television show which on fueled the anger.

"Percy, it wasn't like that! It wasn't some game. I love you, it killed me to lie to you but I did it to protect you, not hurt you." Annabeth pleaded back, tears streaming down the both of their faces as they stared at each other. Percy shook his head, not believing her, "Percy please. I know it was wrong to lie and I am sorry but I wasn't it to protect you. You gave me reality, love, trust… happiness, something I hadn't felt in so long."

Percy was just deathly silent, looking away from her as he tried to compose himself but everything hurt. His heart had been broken. His soul had been shattered like a window that had a wrecking ball swung into it, it was instant and hit him hard. His trust… broken, everything he believed or though he knew, nothing but a lie. He didn't know this woman. He knew Anna Olympia, but she had been nothing but a disguise, a lie, a façade that he had fallen in love with against his own wishes.

He swore he would never love again after Reyna.

He said he could never love anyone as fierce as he loved her.

He had allowed himself to become susceptible to hurt. He'd allowed himself to be exposed and vulnerable to another and it had cost him. he had been burned and scared. The beatings he had received as a child, the lashing, the whippings he took to protect his mother… that pain didn't compare to the pain he was experiencing now. Even losing Reyna, that pain didn't come anywhere near to this painful betrayal of learning the person he loved didn't exist.

His eyes wandered to the necklace that adorned her neck, his eyes solely focused on the pendant. The symbol of his heart and soul, the symbol that represented the love and happiness he had been gifted by Anna, his Anna, the woman he knew and loved. Anger coursed through him as he gripped the heart shaped pendant that bore his initial and the small green emerald that represented him and yanked.

Annabeth winced as the chain snapped from around her neck, the reality of that notion hitting her hard as a sob escaped her lips. The symbolism was easy to detect, easy to bear witness to. Even the dumbest person on the planet could tell exactly what that action represented before the words even left his lips as he squeezed the necklace tightly in his fist and hissed out, "Get out."

Annabeth stood there, she expected him to be hurt but he was blindsided and shown pictures, shown her secret before she had the chance to sit him down and tell him the truth herself. Who knows, the actions taken would have been different but the outcome would have been the same. She'd hurt, broken and destroyed him and he wanted nothing to do with her. She'd spoken her piece, told him the truth but in the end, she was unwanted.

He hated her.

She backed away, her voice catching in her throat as she croaked out a strained, broken "I'm sorry," Before she let out a sob, her hands covering her mouth as she said it again, "I'm so sorry," before she turned on her heel and ran, sifting her way through the gathered crowd.

Percy had watched her run and glared coldly at those who were gathered, watching the confrontation like it was a free movie. The angry tears fell from his eyes as he marched over to the door and grabbed the doorknob swung the door hard, slamming it shut. The force rattled this kitchen shelves, a couple of glasses falling over in the them as he slumped against the door, biting his lip hard enough to the point where blood started pooling in his mouth as he slid down the door and onto the floor.

His hands clawed desperately at his hair, pulling hard enough to elicit sharp pain as some of his hair was ripped from its roots but the pain didn't compare to anything he was feeling right now. He felt like he was choking on his own tears as he tried to breath, his legs were folded tightly against his chest as the first sob escaped and then the next and then so many more to come.

He was a heart broken man.

He was a betrayed man.

He was shattered and broken.

* * *

Annabeth ran into the elevator, before furiously pushing the ground floor button, desperately hiding her tear stained face from the few people who had followed her with their phones in hand. When the doors closed she leaned her head against the cool metal doors, her hands in her hair as her sobs echoed and reverberated in the confined space before the doors dinged open and Annabeth ploughed her way through the people waiting in the lobby for the elevator towards the doors.

She was met by mounds of flashing lights, microphones and camera being shoved into her face from the left and right. She was being bombarded with questions and found herself unable to move as she was completely surrounded by the reality of her profession. Paparazzi and reports trying to get the scoop as she tried to push her way through the crowd but she couldn't, at least not until her saving grace appeared.

The loud honking of a car pushing through the crowd as Annabeth was right by the edge of the walkway, effectively parting the crowd. The vehicle stopped and out came Charles Beckendorf, unafraid to shove people out the way. He pulled off his blazer and wrapped it around Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth ducked her head to hide her face as best as she could as Charles wrapped his arm around her and tucked her into his side and pushed their way through the crowd to the car.

Charles ripped open the back door and helped Annabeth in, shoving away people who tried to get a closer look at Annabeth whilst she was confined in the vehicle, effectively having to punch a photographer that tried to climb into the vehicle to get a picture. Consequences be damned, Charles did it and shoved the door, locking the vehicle so no one could open the back door as he made his way round to the front and unlocked his door with the key and climbed in before relocking the vehicle and driving away.

Once a good distance away, he looked at the rearview mirror and saw Annabeth's broken looking form in the back seat. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her face buried into her jean covered knees as her body violently shook. Charlie could hear the gasping breaths she took between sobs as she cried with his blazer still on her shoulders. He knew what happened but he had to ask so he did, "Annabeth, what happened?"

"It's over Charlie, it's over." Annabeth sobbed, hugging her knees tighter to her chest as she pressed her cheek onto the top of her knees, tears falling from her red eyes. "I didn't make it. It was too late, h-he al-read-y kn-ew. I w-w-as t-too late!" Annabeth was full out sobbing and Charlie could feel the pain radiating off of her, the pain like nothing he had ever seen her experience before… not even with Luke.

Charles quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Thalia, completely worried about Annabeth now and waited for her to answer. _"What's the matter Charles, is Annabeth alright? Is that Annabeth crying in the background? What happened?" _Thalia was panicked and she had every right to be because after Annabeth spoke, her voice only got louder

"All I got out of her was its over and that it she was too late. After that she started balling her eyes. Thalia, something serious happened up there, because she came down with no wig and no contacts and the paparazzi were there." Charlie explained, he knew something had gone down if the vultures had flocked like they did.

"_Where are you taking her right now?" _Thalia asked softly, her voice seeming to have saddened, he could hear her worry and concern but could tell what he had said was getting to her.

"I am taking her to the apartment where she can hide out for now but you had better get your ass down there, along with your friends because something happened up there and I think it has broken her badly. It's worse than Luke." Charles explained, worry coursing through his veins.

With that final statement, the line went dead and Charles chucked his phone to the side, constantly glancing at the sobbing form on the back seat as he drove onto the short cut towards the apartment, in hopes of losing any paparazzi trailing them, because right now, Annabeth was his main priority. She was hurting and the saddening part of this industry was the lack of privacy, they didn't care if a person died or there was an awful break-up, they invaded a person's private space, a person's private life just to get a story. They didn't care if they were ruining lives, the story is what mattered.

Thankfully no one knew about where the apartment was, it was her safe haven. It was the only place she could hide and protect herself. It was the only place where she could be safe from the awful world, it was the only place she could from reality and he was going to get her there so she could be safe.

Behind him, Annabeth just kept sobbing, unable to stop as she lifted her her head and pulled her wrist to her chest, examining the bead necklace that she wore as a necklace, her heart growing heavy as she thought back to the memory of how she received it from Percy… the sobs hit her the minute she thought of his name. Her world crumbled around her, and there was nothing that could be done to repair it.

Annabeth Chase had been broken once again, and this time, there was no coming back from it.

* * *

The Next Day…

Hazel was ill, she just didn't know with what.

For the last few days she had woken up and immediately rushed to the bathroom and found herself clinging to the toilet like her life depended on it. It was awful, waking up to run straight to the bathroom to throw up her stomach contents to the point where she was dry heaving.

She'd made an appointment for the doctor and was currently seated on the doctor's examination table, having scheduled a private appointment with Apollo's son, Will Solace. Will had been kind enough to add her to his list early so she could find out what was wrong with her. She idly looked around the room, taking in all of the images that decorated the walls, all the equipment set up in the private examination office.

To be safe, Will had taken a blood sample just to be safe incase it was a viral or bacterial infection and had taken it to get tested in the lab. The nurse had been very polite and handled her well, keeping her occupied and didn't bring up the circulating news that was playing on E at the moment.

Guilt was a bitter friend of hers.

She saw the reports:

_HEARTHROBS OVER!_

_FRANK ZHANG HEART BROKEN! LEAVES BAND!_

_Jason Grace Going Solo After Heartthrobs Split!_

_Love Triangle Destroys Band!_

_Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang Over!_

_Leo Valdez Seen With Black Eye!_

_Friendships End of Girl! Heartthrobs Finished!_

_Annabeth Chase Has Secret Boyfriend!_

_Annabeth Chase Walked Among Us In Disguise!_

_Who Is the Mystery Man Annabeth Chase Was Seeing?!_

_Annabeth Seen Dressed As Someone Else!_

_Annabeth Chase Is A Liar! Dressed As Someone Else!_

_Who Is Annabeth Chase Really?!_

She didn't know which she felt guiltier about but all she felt was guilt. Those reports were all over the news because of one person… her. She never should have agreed to Luke's demands, to his blackmail… she should have told Frank the truth from the beginning, maybe everything that was left of their relationship then could have been salvaged and maybe Annabeth would have been able to tell Percy the truth sooner.

The bitter truth was that no matter what she would have done, Luke would have always found a way to ruin Annabeth and she knew that he had. The minute she couldn't find her journal, she knew that Luke had gotten it. The minute she couldn't find her camera or her flash drive that held the photos and videos she had taken that Luke had stolen them. He got what he wanted and ruined everyone's lives, ruined friendships, ruined relationships… he'd ruined everything out of hatred and jealousy that she didn't understand.

She couldn't mull over it anymore, what was done was done and she had to move on with life but that wouldn't be easy when the news followed you wherever you went. The paparazzi had already hassled her this morning so she'd had to sneak out through her neighbor's backdoor and catch a cab to come without being followed and hounded for a story by the vultures that found to get the details they wanted.

"Well I've got your test back." A voice erupted into the silence, causing Hazel to look up and meet the warm, soft blue eyes that gazed upon her with a delicate warmth and tenderness. Blonde hair cascaded down from his hair, some hanging loosely in front of his eyes, his face near identical to that of his fathers. Will sat down in front of her, seated lower than her as he looked at the result sheet in his hands as he spoke, "I need to ask when you had your last menstrual cycle, Hazel?"

Hazel's cheeks flushed but as she thought back, her memory noted that she honestly couldn't remember when she had her last period and the minute she realized that fact, she didn't need to tell him what the results were because she already knew.

"How far along am I?" She asked, her voice soft, near whisper like as she spoke, her eyes looking down at her hands that cradled each other in her lap.

"According to your tests, I estimate almost ten weeks. Date of conception was around the week of Valentine's Day." He said calmly, his eyes wandering over the sheet of paper before he looked up at Hazel. "I don't need to ask if you know who the father is do I?"

Hazel shook her head as she reached up and tucked in the strand of her hair that had fallen out from underneath her beanie behind her ear. "Frank has been the only person I have been with in that way no matter what the papers insinuate. I never cheated on him; I love him and always did. He was the only one." She answered as the tears welled up in her eyes as she twiddled her thumbs, her hands resting in her clad jean covered lap as her lip trembled.

"Do you need a minute?" Will asked in a soft voice, his hand being placed on top of Hazel's, causing her to look up and meet his gaze. "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

Hazel shook her head as she reached up and wiped her eyes.

"Are you going to keep it or not?" He asked in a concerned tone as Hazel calmed herself down by wiping her eyes with the backs of her hand.

"I don't know yet." She answered with a shaky voice that cracked. This was all so overwhelming. She was pregnant with Frank's baby and after everything, she was all alone. She had no one, no family, no one to come to help her through this, to help her deal with this all.

Will stood up and placed the clipboard down before he reached forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to decide yet, there is still time to decide what you wish to do but for now is it okay if I schedule an ultrasound for you."

"Yeah, that's okay." Hazel whispered as she sighed before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone of her pocket. She swiped the screen, unlocking it and found herself staring at the background photo of her screen. It was a selfie of the two of them the other day, the day she had found Annabeth in the park. They looked so happy but in truth they were always far from happiness.

"You're welcome to wait for the OB-YN. She'll be here in an hour if you want to get it over and down with." Will offered, only receiving a nod from Hazel as he sighed and left the office to think.

Hazel had a choice to make as she looked through her contacts, wondering if she was doing the right thing or not as she found the number she was looking for of the one person she still hoped she had there for her as she hit dial and raised the phone to her ear and waited.

He picked after a few rings, his voice heavy with sadness as he spoke, _"Hazel, now is really not a good time. I'm not in the-"_

"Leo," She croaked, interrupting him, tears streaming down her face as the reality of this whole situation started hitting her harder than she had anticipated, "I-I need you help."

She hoped to God that she was doing the right thing.

As the saying goes, _Only time will tell._

* * *

_The End… __**for now.**_

* * *

**Well everyone, that was the end of part one, I just have to say that this journey has been an incredible one thus far but it's not over yet. Originally I had fourteen more chapters for part two but recently I have been having an idea overload and it's not going to fit into those chapter so it is official.**

**I am writing a two book series instead of one long ass story so basically, Lies of the Wandering Soul is getting a sequel and I am excited to actually start writing it and planning it cause I just felt that it would be far too long if I just kept adding more and more so I decided to put it as a sequel and I am so excited to start planning it.**

**Now, the sequel won't be up anytime soon unfortunately, with the completion of the first part, I have decided that I shall be posting the sequel maybe around the same time I started writing this story, so that means the sequel might only be out after a year, it's not definite but I have a few other side projects that I would like to work on, the A/N I'll be posting in a couple of days on this story and all my one shots and other PJO stories to explain them so I would use that time wisely to complete these projects as well as plan the sequel and try get a couple of chapters written so I can update quickly cause I'd love to have it done in a year and a half, maybe less, just depends really.**

**Around February, the A/N that I will be posting will come down and an A/N will come back in its place not long after, giving a possibly definite date for my Sequel upload, with the title, summary and possibly a sneak peak to keep you all happy until I can get the sequel up, whenever that may be but thank you all for being so patient with me and sticking with me. I'll be putting thank you's in the A/N that tells you about the sequel and I look forward to hearing what you think of the overall ending and what you expect in the sequel.**

**Just a quick thanks to all of you for supporting me, really, it means a whole lot to me and I thank you all for the support. We are officially at the end of Lies of the Wandering Soul and I wanna cry but I just have to thank you all for the support so for the last time in this fic, don't forget to review, favourite and follow and let me know your thoughts. I will see you all again soon my dear Fictioneers. Lots of love. I'm a blubbering mess now because this is good bye to the world that is apart of Lies of the Wandering Soul and until then, thank you for the support. I love you all, thank you for giving me the support, the love and joy that you have been giving me since the beginning. **

**Thank you again my dear fictioneers and i will see you all one day again soon my dear Fictioneers. I love you all. Good bye.**

**~Michaela~**


	31. Final Author's Note and Sequel Trailer

~Final Author's Note~

Well guys, this is the final long awaited Author's Note of Lies of the Wandering Soul. Now before I get into the info for the sequel, you have all addressed me on the time amount I have set with the posting of the sequel and I understand and have listened and read all your concerns but I can assure with no doubt in my mind that the sequel will be out. I know a lot of you dislike the waiting time but honest truth, allow me to explain this calmly even though many of you have voice that it is stupid and so damn annoying that it isn't finished yet.

I am not going to extend the waiting time, I'm not going to change it what so ever. I am sticking to my word. The story will happen; you won't be receiving any broken promises from me. I can assure that I am not one of those people who make promises but don't live up to them. This story will not be left unfinished, I promise you that much. I am sorry for making you guys wait as long as I am but the date I have chosen will be December 3rd, 2017 as my exams will have finished just before that date.

This year is going to be a stressful one for me as not only am I studying four subjects this year but they consist of massive works loads and I have a job that I have started recently as well so every day it will basically be eight until six and whole days during the holidays so please bear in mind with how stressful it will be for me which is why I need the length of time I need in order to plan it out cause then I will have no hiccups when I start writing it and I can update on time.

I know it may not be what you want but it has been decided. If I am in anyway able to start it early then I will but but **I make no promises.** You have to understand that I am only human, not superman and i want my story to make sense and not be a pile of ideas tossed together in a salad dish and spun into nothing more than a random sum of events that makes absolutely no sense. I am sorry if you do not like it but there is nothing I can do about.

You are all faithful fans and I love every single one of you guys and thank you all for the fantastic and amazing support you have given me ever since I started this story over two years ago. Your reviews were got me to keep writing and it's you guys who push me to write. Those first five reviews I got for the first chapter when I first started this story pushed me to keep going. I gotta say thank you to **World3nding** for being the first person to comment on my story and I have to thank **Sora Loves Rain** for being the first person to favorite my story followed by **World3nding** and then **AncientTide** as well followed by the next 2 people to favorite it taking me to 264 favorites for Lies of the Wandering Soul. I was so shocked and overwhelmed to have three people who favorite my story before **Ella19** was the first person out of the now 309 followers I have obtained for this story to follow my story and ride this journey with me.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed frequently, thank you to those who gave me criticism and encouragement throughout this wild ride and thank you all for the wonderful support once again. You guys, the readers make the writer stronger and give us the fire and determination each of must have to write so thank you. Here are a couple interesting facts that I thought I would put here so we can see for fun.

**Longest Chapter:** Chapter 23: Feelings Revealed at 11, 219 words  
**Shortest Chapter:** Chapter 8: Friendships and Deceptions at 4, 234**  
Most Viewed Chapter:** Chapter One - 15,805 views**  
Least Viewed Chapter:** Chapter Twenty-Seven – 1,767 views**  
Most Reviewed Chapter:** Chapter Eighteen – 38 reviews**  
Least Reviewed Chapter:** Chapter Seven – 17 reviews**  
Favorite Chapter to Write:** Chapter 23: Feelings Revealed**  
Least Favorite Chapters to Write:** Chapter 30: The Heartbreaking Truth**  
Total Number of Words:** 215, 711 words**  
Total Number of Views:** 77, 332 views**  
Total Number of Reviews:** 739 reviews**  
Total Number of Favorites:** 268 favorites**  
Total Number of Follows:** 311 follows  
**Communities:** 2 Communities

Now anyway, I have kept you waiting long enough on the information for the sequel but now everything is out of the way so here is what you have been waiting to find out about. The sneak peak is kind of a trailer, showing what is to come so please enjoy everyone.

Title: Trading Yesterday for Another

Summary:** Is it better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all? Annabeth had been asking herself that question every day since her secret came out and was publicized to the world. With her love for music diminishing, she now has to make a decision that could make or break her. One that affects her in more ways than she thought it would. One that could change her life. Sequel.**

Rating: T

Genre 1: Hurt/Comfort  
Genre 2: Friendship

* * *

~Trailer - Sneak Peek~

* * *

_Apollo usually never spied on people but after everything that had happened, his concern for a certain blonde haired woman had grown. He was in his office, door shut and locked to prevent anyone from entering and seeing what he was doing._

_He stared helplessly at the live feed from the camera he had put on the roof, watching with an aching sadness etched on his usually happy face. An aura of deeply burrowed concern and worry in the purest of forms surrounded him in an invisible blanket. He looked at the broken form of Annabeth Chase who had subjected herself to isolation and privacy that he felt he was invading on the roof._

_Looking to the reality that was now, nothing had been the same in a long time._

_The Heartthrobs were no more, and Jason had decided with a heavy heart to sign a solo artist contract with the record label but had yet to produce and release an album, let alone a single song. Apollo viewed Jason as a son and didn't have the heart to force Jason to meet his contractual obligations even though he was his boss. The young man who once just looked at the instruments with love looked at them with sadness and regret. He longed to pick one up but just didn't have the heart to do it._

_It wouldn't be the same anymore._

_He was obviously struggling to adjust to the life as a solo singer and it was understandable. When Jason came to Apollo Records, it was a hopeful dream that his band of friends would get a record deal but the Heartthrobs were way more than friends. When they walked in for their audition, they looked like a band of brothers... a family in everything but blood and now that family had been left in shambles and Jason's spirit had been killed as well as his love for music._

_And then there was Annabeth who was just shattered. The soul that Apollo had seen in her that thrived and was driven towards her music was gone. It seemingly didn't exist anymore; she was broken in more ways than mind. Emotionally and mentally she was lost wounded deeply. Every time he caught her staring helplessly at the photo she had set as her screen saver on her phone - wishing for a dream that no longer existed because of a number of things – his heart broke a little more._

_She was nothing but an empty shell of her once joyful, happy and bright former self that kept coming here but seemingly without a purpose... without any form of love towards the music she once played anymore. In her eyes he saw the burning question she had been debating for so long, since the day returned to Apollo Records after that day. He knew for some time she had been trying to find the answer to that question._

_Is this what I want to do anymore?_

_He'd accidentally listened in on a very emotional conversation Annabeth was having with someone over the phone, possibly her father where she admitted that she was considering retiring from music and quitting it all together._

_He knew it should be her decision to make but after not releasing the album that she had nearly completed, she has been in this trance like state that Apollo needed to break. As an artist, she was one of the best, he wasn't ready to lose her as a singer and a colleague and a friend. He knew how her mind worked. If she said good bye to music, it would kill her because it meant everything to her. Music was her. It saved her from a life of self loathing, seeking approval she would never get from a woman to absorbed in her career to notice her daughter and the hatred she would have felt towards herself for not trying instead of giving up like she would have had he not come across her._

_She would be a totally different person if he hadn't met her that day._

_Everything was affected her and he knew she needed a distraction and she needed a challenge to reinvigorate her deep love for her craft she once had. He knew what he was considering was a big risk but he didn't have much of a choice as he closed the live feed and searched through his emails for the very cryptic email he had received a couple of weeks ago from an artist he hadn't seen since the auditions he held many years ago._

_He picked up his cell phone and typed the number that had been sent in the email and hit the dial key and waited anxiously, hoping he had made the right decision. _

_After a few rings the person he was hoping for picked up, "Hello." A sweet melodic feminine voice spoke._

"_Hello Miss Titan." Apollo greeted, his voice professional and calm as he leaned back into his seat and continued, "It's Apollo Solace of Apollo Records." He was the prime example of professionalism._

"_I was beginning to wonder if I would hear back from you sir. After all these years since I signed with your rival label, I didn't think you would contact me." That fact was true, he never thought he would ever contact her again but the situation had changed and with the email she had sent him, he wanted to hear exactly what she had to say._

"_Well your email has gotten me curious. I was wondering if you would be willing to meet me so we could talk." Apollo asked in a calm tone, closing his eyes and praying that he was doing the right thing. He knew this woman well but with this email and the things said in it, he was more curious than a cat. "Unless you've decided against it and decided to stick with this gimmick Mistress Gee."_

"_No, as I said in the email, I am looking to talk, unlike I did when we last met." The woman spoke softly. "And sorry Apollo, it's not Greaves. It's Titan, Calypso Titan."_

* * *

_Annabeth didn't know what to make of the entire situation. She watched Apollo with a curious yet confused eye, undecided about her take on all of this. This entire announcement and gathered meeting had been cryptic and she was growing more and more worried as Thalia, Artemis and Apollo examined all of them._

"_I know you are all curious as to why we have gathered you all here." Apollo said calmly as he smiled. "I have been successful in bringing the hottest free agent artist that no one knew existed and a lot of things have been said about this artist and their character but that isn't the case at all." Apollo explained, a calm and excited expression on his face as he spoke._

"_This artist was forced into what's known as a gimmick. It's a facade, an act that they thought would be the most successful but they made them be that person every single minute of the day." Artemis explained with a collected expression, revealing nothing. "Here at Apollo Records, we thrive in being ourselves so do not judge a book by its cover. This artist is not what the media and the world made her out to be."_

"T_his woman will be participating under my request, in a duet with Annabeth," Annabeth raised an eyebrow, confused as she was already supposed to be doing a duet with Jason, " So without further ado, I'd like to introduce the newest member of Apollo Records." Annabeth looked over at Thalia who held a guilty expression on her face._

'_I'm sorry Annabeth.'__She mouthed much to Annabeth's confusion but her question was certainly answered a few moments late._

_The door opened and gasps erupted throughout the room as the person stepped out from behind the door and into the room. Annabeth's eyes grew wide, to the size of dinner plates when she recognized the person._

_The woman who stepped through was dressed simply in a pair of old and torn ripped blue denim jeans with a very old pair of converse and a white t-shirt with KEEP CALM AND BE THE REAL THE YOU written on the front of her shirt. Her __fawn hair the colour of dried wheat straw no longer held those different highlights that once lay within them. It was a single tone that suited her and the fringe was held back by what looked to be a black shoe lace tied into an Alice band._

_Her almond shaped dark russet eyes were filled with this warmth, almost a deep sense of relief, and freedom which matched the peaceful smile on her face. Thos eyes wandered and glanced at Annabeth, a sad smile appearing on her face as she spoke, "Hello Annabeth. Long time no see."_

_All Annabeth could do was stare at the woman before known by many names but only one came to mind because that is who she had met her as and that was at their audition years ago._

_The newest member of Apollo Records was none other than Calypso Greaves._

* * *

_Percy stood frozen._

_Time around him stilled in the mere blink of an eye as he looked upon a face so familiar yet so unfamiliar to him. He'd seen that face before but the person he knew and put that face to was nothing more than a facade. The face he'd wanted to see every day and committed to memory in the mere since six months since he's met her was the same face yet it wasn't at the same time. This was the real person underneath the disguise she'd worn since the first day he met her... and not once had he been told anything else._

_He'd noticed her from a mile away. It was like hed sensed her presence. The minute she's walked in the room, the hairs on the back of his arms and on his arms stood dead straight. His heart tightened and cried out in broken anguish as the life was being squeezed out of him as he turned and saw her._

_Anna Olympia... no that wasn't her name. It never was, never had been._

_Annabeth Chase was her name and she wasn't a simple girl working in an architecture firm with this burning desire for music in the depths of her soul. She was not a girl he's seen broken and sad when she spoke of her past relationships. She was not the same girl whom he had fallen so helplessly, desperately and irrevocably in love with against his better judgement. _

_Annabeth Chase was her real name, her real identity and she seemed nothing like the girl she pretended to be._

_Her black curls were replaced with an effortless waterfall of liquid gold that cascaded off her head and framed her face in a delicate caress. All natural make-up was brushed and painted across her soft, smooth, blemish free skin, only highlighting the beauty he always seen. Lips he had kissed so many times – pouring every ounce of love and adoration he could muster into the simplest of kisses – were painted in a natural gloss that accentuated her pouty lips. And her eyes... those eyes._

_For months he'd looked electric blue eyes that swirled with deep emotion and found himself constantly getting lost in them. From a distance they almost looked the same as he had known them but upon closer examination – and the recollection of gazing at countless photos of the woman before he met Anna Olympia – saw her eye color she was born with. Like his own, they held a distinct uniqueness... a set of stormy grey eyes that were oddly soft and tender and warm in tone yet in the depths of them there was this emptiness behind the well shown and enthusiasm she wore like a mask for the crowd._

_He wore that same mask for a lot of his life._

_Percy had no idea how long he stood there, staring at the woman who he had fallen in love with under another name, living another life beneath the lies she fed him but his breath caught in his throat when she turned round and they locked gazes..._

* * *

_Annabeth sat on the piano stool of her music room, looking around with a sad and heavy expression._

_So many memories flooded her mind, events that transpired and defined her music career in this room that came to mind. The day she learned that her had gotten her first number one. The day she learned of her first Grammy nomination. The day she told Luke she loved him. The day that she realized that she was in love with Percy. The day she and her best friend reconnected. The times she made new friends and lost older ones. The day she stood up to Luke and the day she and Calypso found common ground and bonded._

_The good and bad times that came to mind made her smile sadly yet she felt oddly thinking about all of her trials and tribulations. She stood up, wiping away the tear as she walked over to the guitar rack and ran her fingers over the cool wood of her first guitar from Apollo. Her trusty and faithful partner since she came into this cutthroat industry. Walking forward she looked at the records adorning the wall, the promotional covers for all the albums she wrote, smiling at the last one._

_She never thought she would get it out but after everything that had happened, she had to tell one final story with her music. Out of all of her albums, this one was the most personal of all, starting with how she met the person who changed her life to this moment. She felt like it was the end of an era but it was a new beginning if she made this decision but the truth was, she already had._

_Her love for music would never go away, neither would her love for the freedom she found outside these walls. She didn't know if she was ready to say good bye yet. Apollo had left the door open for her if she wanted to stay, if she wanted to come back but this place would always be her home. She grew here and became the person she is today in this place._

_She felt ready and yet at the same time, she didn't... but with a tear running down her face and a sad yet happy smile on it, she took one last look around the room and whispered a teary eyed, "thank you," as she took her time walking towards the door, savoring the moment. By the time she reached it, people were already flocking to the lobby to send her off, she knew it and took a breath as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway..._

_..and yet she lingered turning and taking the final glance at the room. Her hand was on the door knob whilst she held the frame, the door halfway ajar as she took a breath and smiled. "Good bye." She said to the place that would always be her home, said goodbye to the world she had been apart of for so many years before she reached up and switched off the light, bringing the room into pure darkness as she closed the door behind her._

_Looking on the door, she saw her name with a golden star behind it, slotted into the door slip that identified this place as her own. She reached up and eased it out, holding it in her hands as she walked slowly towards the elevator without looking back once..._

* * *

Well everyone, that is that Author's Note and that is one of my longer ones, woo, that was a long write for me and I actually enjoyed writing it because you guys are fantastic and I love writing to you guys and it's been an amazing ride with you guys and I will see you again soon because I love you guys. I look forward to seeing what you think of the sequel when I post it. I love you all my dear Fictioneers because you are amazing. Love you all.

See you again.

~Michaela~


End file.
